Nueva esperanza
by nikachan123
Summary: bueno, esto solo es un experimento, así que no me mateis todavía! hermione tiene una noticia para draco
1. Chapter 1

Entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza y sin importarle lo que sus invitados pudieran llegar a pensar de ella, se dejó caer sobre la cama matrimonial y se cubrió la cara con uno de los negros almohadones intentando calmarse un poco mientras contaba mentalmente hasta diez. Escuchó la puerta y frunció el ceño de forma automática. Sólo había una persona capaz de querer enfrentarse a ella cuando estaba de mal humor y sólo una persona sería capaz de entrar en el dormitorio conyugal con la total certeza de salir ileso de allí.

La cama pareció quejarse por el repentino cambio de peso. Ella ni siquiera pestañeó ni se movió de su posición, deseando mentalmente que él desistiera y comprendiera que no quería hablar con nadie en aquellos momentos. Pero no, él no podía pensar aquello, después de todo, era un arrogante y estaba seguro de que ella deseaba hablar con él.

Una bocanada de aire fresco inundó su rostro cuando el cojín negro se alzó de su rostro y fue arrojado a los pies de la cama. La chica bufó desesperada y escuchó una breve risita de su pareja a su lado, cerca de ella, muy cerca. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada grisácea de su compañero que parecía divertido por la actitud que ella estaba mostrando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó tranquilo estirando su mano y apartando algunos rizos que insistían en caer sobre el rostro de la chica-. Tampoco está yendo tan mal¿no?

La chica lo miró enarcando una ceja, tal y como le había visto hacer a él en incontables ocasiones, escudriñó el rostro del rubio intentando descifrar si estaba bromeando o si realmente él pensaba que todo estaba yendo tan bien como debería.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre aún no me perdona ni te perdona por haberte casado conmigo, que tu madre se dedica a recordarme cada tres minutos lo poco que valgo para su único hijo –dijo con una mueca de desagrado-, que mi padre se había negado a venir a la cena y está aquí obligado por mi madre, la cual, dicho sea de paso, no deja de atosigarme para demostrarme que es mejor que tu madre, y mejor esposa que yo, no¡no podría ir mejor! –terminó ella alzando la voz.

El chico se pasó la lengua por los labios con una sonrisa y la miró sin que aquel brillo de diversión desapareciese de sus ojos. Ella había aprendido a entender sus miradas, a amar aquellos ojos fríos y gélidos que sólo adquirían aquel matiz dulce cuando estaba con ella; había aprendido a leer en su rostro aristocrático todas las señales que él podía lanzarle, amor, incomprensión, dolor, frustración; y a pesar de que al principio había sido difícil, había logrado leer en su rostro siempre inmune a expresiones, sus propios sentimientos.

El chico sonrió y la atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo, acomodándose sobre los almohadones y disfrutando del calor corporal de la chica contra sí mismo. Ella sintió como le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo protector incitándola a recostarse contra él mientras que cerraba su abrazo poniéndole el otro brazo sobre la cintura. No se quejó, ni tampoco se quejó cuando las manos frías de él empezaron a recorrer su hombro haciendo pequeños círculos cerca del tirante de la camisa azul que llevaba puesta.

Respiró su aroma. Menta. Siempre olía a menta, no importara lo que hiciera o lo que deseara hacer, siempre olía a menta. Sonrió al recordar cuando, durante su último año en el colegio, él había intentado cambiar su propio olor y había utilizado una poción de la Sección Prohibida; suprimió una risita al recordar que por un error de cocción que demoraba unos tres minutos más de los necesarios, el resultado había sido que el chico había estado oliendo a zumo de calabaza hasta que el profesor de pociones se había apiadado de él y le había dado una poción para eliminar cualquier resto de su error. Ella había reído como la que más y, cuando aquella noche, él le había confesado que quería haber conseguido un dulce olor a manzana, ella se había sonreído, le había besado dulcemente y le había susurrado al oído que ella adoraba su olor a menta. Aquello había sido suficiente para que él no volviese a pensar en cambiar su propio olor corporal.

Permaneció aferrada a él, como si temiera que en cualquier momento alguien pudiera llevárselo, que alguien pudiera arrebatárselo; disfrutaba de su compañía en silencio, y sabía que a él tampoco le incomodaba, habían aprendido a pasar horas callados, únicamente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Frunció de nuevo el ceño al ser consciente de que abajo había gente esperándoles. Involuntariamente su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo mientras se maldecía interiormente por haber convocado aquella cena navideña e invitado a sus padres y a sus suegros; por un segundo tuvo la tentación de tomar su varita que se encontraba en el cajón de su mesita y bajar las escaleras atravesando el pasillo, cruzando por la cocina y entrar en el salón y lanzar hechizos a todos los que allí se encontraban.

El chico pareció notar su nueva crispación, porque con una sonrisa en el rostro comentó divertido:

-No todo ha salido mal, el pavo estaba muy bueno.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho a lo que él sonrió de forma imperceptible para cualquiera que no estuviera sobre su pecho y sintiera el leve subir y bajar provocado por la risa sofocada.

-No es gracioso –le retó ella-. Yo quería que estoy saliera perfecto… -dijo con voz abatida. El chico la miró-. Es la primera Navidad que pasamos como marido y mujer y quería que todo fuera especial…

-Otras veces hemos reunido a tus padres y a los míos y siempre ha pasado algo como esto¿por qué te importa tanto esta vez? –la miró interrogante -¿es por esta costumbre de que en Navidad todo el mundo tiene que estar feliz y contento?

La chica se despegó de él y se arrastró hasta el final de la cama, sentándose en el borde de la misma mientras negaba con la cabeza y emitía un débil "no" de su garganta.

-No es por eso… -se limitó a decir-… yo… quería que fuera especial… -repitió

Él frunció el ceño por primera vez en toda la noche y se incorporó en la cama, rodeó la misma y bajó, haciendo que ella diese un ligero botecito en el lecho cuando hubo otro repentino cambio de peso.

Unos zapatos negros y el bajo de unos pantalones negros captó la atención de la chica que miraba sus zapatos blancos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. El chico se acuclilló delante de ella y tomó sus manos entre las de él, buscando su mirada con la suya. La mujer no tardó en mirarlo, no podía resistirse a aquella mirada cautivadora, después de todo, era a través de sus ojos que se había enamorado de él. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él con simpleza.

La chica sonrió y apartó algunos rizos de su cara. Estiró su mano y acarició el rostro del joven rubio que tenía delante, pasando su mano con delicadez por la mejilla de él que sonrió sin darse cuenta ante aquel contacto, deslizó su mano hacia su boca y él instintivamente besó la palma de su mano. Ella sonrió. Tomó la mano del chico y la cubrió con la suya, guiándola hacia su estómago y allí la dejó aprisionada bajo su propio peso. El chico miró su mano y la miró a ella. Casi podía reír ante la expresión de incomprensión que había en su rostro.

-Porque será la próxima Navidad, seremos uno más… –dijo ella a media voz sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar el chico.

Él la miró, miró su mano, la miró de vuelta. Antes de saber qué ocurría, sus pies había dejado de tocar el suelo y se había alejado de la cama mientras que el chico le daba varias vueltas en el aire abrazándola por la cintura, una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro, imborrable. Adoraba cuando sonreía así. Y lo adoraba más porque sabía que sólo sonreía así para ella.

-Bájame ya –protestó ella aún riendo-, acabarás mareándome.

El chico, a regañadientes la bajó, pero no la soltó, sino que la mantuvo aferrada a él en un abrazo protector, temeroso de que algo pudiese ocurrirle, deseoso de quitarle los sufrimientos que había padecido durante su antigua existencia, antes de poder afrontar una nueva vida juntos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes¿Es niño o niña¿Cómo le vamos a llamar¿Lo sabes tus padres¿Cuándo se lo decimos a los míos?

La mujer, aún riendo por la forma en que las preguntas salían de la boca del hombre al que amaba, colocó una de sus manos sobre la boca de él que se calló inmediatamente.

-¿Cuántas preguntas son esas? –preguntó riendo. Levantó su mano y empezó a levantar los dedos a medida que contestaba -. Desde hace tres semanas. Te lo iba a decir hoy, era tu regalo de Navidad, así que espero que no pidas nada más. Creo que con eso contestó a tu tercera pregunta. Aún es muy pronto para saber si es niño o niña. Tendremos que decidir el nombre juntos. Y no lo saben ni mis padres ni los tuyos… -bajó la cabeza un poco triste-… por eso era la cena, quería decírselo hoy a todos juntos…

El chico la miró de nuevo. Antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada más, sintió como los labios del rubio la besaban dulcemente recreándose en sus propios labios, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando él aprisionó su labio inferior con suavidad, como siempre hacía. Sonrió entre besos antes de que él la dejara.

-Vuelvo en media hora. No te muevas de aquí –ordenó mirándola. Ella iba a replicarle, pero la mirada del chico se endureció de repente, como cada vez que le decía algo de gran importancia y seriedad, indicándole que él sabía más y que debía hacer lo que le indicaba por su propio bien.-. Hablo en serio, no te muevas de esta habitación.

Había decidido ignorar deliberadamente las miradas que su padre le lanzaba desde su posición en la mesa, seguramente más por haberse tenido que sentar junto a su esposa que por otra cosa, y estaba concentrado en el trozo de pavo que había en su plato. Por supuesto que era consciente de las miradas que su padre le lanzaba a su ahora esposa, y la mirada altiva de su madre cada vez que miraba a la que ahora era su mujer y la casa donde vivían. Ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con aquella boda, siempre había dicho que él merecía algo más que aquello. Pero él era feliz en aquella casa, bueno, de acuerdo, quizá no era la mansión de quince habitaciones en la que había crecido de niño, pero era su casa, era su hogar, y estaba orgulloso de haberlo formado junto a ella.

Levantó la mirada a través de la mesa y la vio sentada en su puesto, intentando convencer a su madre de que su salsa estaba bien y que no necesitaba más picante que era como ella lo solía hacer alegando que a él no le gustaba el picante. Su suegra se había limitado a mirarle desde su derecha y él, por cortesía, había encogido los hombros, incapaz de mentirle a la madre de la mujer que adoraba e incapaz de poner en un compromiso a su esposa. A su izquierda podía ver el rostro de su suegro. Al igual que él, parecía más contento concentrándose en su copa de vino y su plato que en la conversación, o la falta de ella, que había en la mesa.

Un leve movimiento. Sólo eso había hecho falta para que él se diese cuenta de que algo iba mal. Bueno, no es que las cenas familiares fuesen bien, a decir verdad, no recordaba ninguna cena o comida, desde que estaban casados, en que no hubiera habido algún grito, alguna mala cara o alguna mala reacción, siempre disfrazada detrás de una sonrisa forzada, desde luego, pero el ligero movimiento que su esposa había hecho le había hecho pensar que no estaba demasiado cómoda con aquella situación.

Escuchó como su madre hacía un comentario poco agraciado sobre la decoración del salón y a continuación había añadido algo que había crispado a su esposa.

-Podría recomendarte el nombre de una mujer con un excelente gusto para la decoración interna, una chica que salió con mi hijo hace un par de años, seguro que ella podría ayudarte con los bajos presupuestos y la decoración de buen gusto.

El rubio había visto como su esposa apretaba la copa de vino en su mano derecha y agradecía a su madre aquel gesto con una sonrisa. El hombre anotó mentalmente que debería tener una conversación con su madre por milésima vez diciéndole que dejara de mortificar a su esposa.

Se sirvió un poco de puré en su plato y pasó la fuente a su derecha, donde su suegra lo tomó antes de hacer un comentario que no le cayó muy bien a su madre.

-Pues yo creo que el salón le ha quedado precioso, después de todo, heredó su gusto por la decoración de mí.

Pudo ver como su esposa sonreía a su madre para agradecerle el apoyo, sonrisa que se borró cuando la mujer siguió hablando.

-Claro, que su gusto por los hombres nunca fueron los mismos que los míos. Por cierto, tesoro, hablando de hombres –miró al rubio con indiferencia y sonriendo-, el otro día me encontré con Harry en el parque, me dijo que lo llamaras que hacía tiempo que no te veía.

El chico rezó para que su padre no hubiese oído aquel comentario. El sonido de los cubiertos rozando silenciosamente el plato le hizo darse cuenta de que su plegaria no había sido escuchada.

-¿Está insinuando que Potter es mejor partido que mi hijo? –preguntó con una sonrisa forzada.

Miró por encima de la mesa a su esposa y observó como se recogía el rizo rebelde detrás de su oreja derecha, un gesto nervioso involuntario que hacía desde que él recordaba. Por unos instantes le pareció estar de nuevo en el Gran Comedor del colegio, observándola en la distancia desde su mesa y viendo como ella, nerviosa, recogía sus bucles castaños detrás de la oreja e intentaba pasar desapercibida para todos los que miraban en su dirección, como si deseara desaparecer o algo similar.

-Padre, estoy seguro que no es eso lo que ha querido decir… -se animó a decir el rubio metiéndose en la conversación.

-¿Defiendes a esa mujer antes que a mí, que soy tu madre? –preguntó la mujer rubia mirando a su hijo con un fingido sentimiento de ofensa.

El chico rodó los ojos.

-Madre, te dije hace mucho que dejaras de comportarte así frente a ellos –señaló a sus suegros y a su esposa-. No defiendo a nadie, sólo a mi mujer. Eso es lo que me has enseñado por años ¿cierto?

-Y mamá –añadió su esposa-, estoy segura de que no criticaba mi gusto por la decoración, sólo quería ayudarme. Con respecto a Harry, -miró por encima de la mesa a su marido que le sonrió -, es un buen amigo, pero nada más… no podría haber elegido mejor persona para casarme que a él.

-Y precisamente por eso decidiste dejar de lado a la familia y casarte con este hombre sin preguntarnos nuestra opinión –dijo con voz demasiado calmada el padre de ella.

Aquel había sido un golpe bajo. Vio como su esposa retorcía la servilleta entre sus manos, se limpiaba la boca y se disculpaba ante todos.

-Lo siento, yo sólo quería que esta fuera una cena especial, sin discusiones, no quería obligar a nadie a venir, si no queréis quedaros, ya sabéis donde está la puerta –miró a sus padres -, y donde está la chimenea –añadió mirando a los padres de su esposo -, si me permitís, disculpadme.

Había visto como la impotencia se apoderaba del rostro de su mujer mientras se retiraba de la mesa y subía los escalones de forma apresurada y sin perder, magistralmente, ni un ápice de elegancia al hacerlo. El silencio se apoderó de la sala y entonces él carraspeó para que le miraran.

-Debería darles vergüenza a todos –dijo mirando a sus padres que parecían que iban a protestar-, se ha esforzado mucho para hacer esta cena y en unos minutos se la habéis arruinado. Al menos podríais fingir que os lleváis bien mientras ella está aquí ¿no? –su madre fue a replicarle pero él ya se había levantado -. Disculpadme, voy a ver como está mi esposa. Su invitación de iros sigue en pie. –Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia sus suegros -, señor, señora –rodeó la mesa y se inclinó al lado de su padre que le respondió con un gesto con la mano y luego se acercó a su madre y le rozó la mejilla con un frío y casto beso a lo que la mujer puso mala cara, él nunca era tan frío con ella y le molestaba que lo fuera delante de aquellos dos mortales -. Padre, madre.

Entró en silencio en la habitación cerrando la puerta despacio, consciente de que ella sabía que era él. Tuvo que reprimir una risa al verla tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo y con un almohadón negro cubriéndole el rostro. La misma forma en que la encontraba en su habitación del colegio cuando tenía alguna discusión con sus amigos y le tocaba a él hacer de intermediario. Suspiró y se tumbó en la cama a su lado sin decir nada, se acercó a ella y casi pudo notar el esfuerzo que ella hacía por no hablarle, parecía una niña comportándose de aquella forma, pero después de todo, era su niña. Adorable.

Retiró el almohadón de su rostro y dejó que ella respirara el aire fresco que debía haber entrado en la habitación de repente. Sonrió sin poder reprimir una risita cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. A pesar de callarse, no pudo evitar que la diversión bailara en sus ojos, él lo sabía y deseaba que ella lo percibiera, después de todo, con uno que estuviese de mal humor era suficiente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó tranquilo estirando su mano y apartando algunos rizos que insistían en caer sobre el rostro de la chica-. Tampoco está yendo tan mal¿no?

Ella ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo enarcando una ceja, un gesto muy típico de él que ella había decidido adoptar como si fuera su segunda piel. Notó como le miraba, intentando leer en su rostro, sí, ella podía hacerlo, pero sólo cuando él la dejaba, evidentemente, aquel era un secreto que nunca le contaría a su esposa, le divertía el hecho de que ella pensara que podía hacerlo y bueno, a ella le alegraba y él sólo quería verla feliz. Ella se rindió.

-Teniendo en cuenta que tu padre aún no me perdona ni te perdona por haberte casado conmigo, que tu madre se dedica a recordarme cada tres minutos lo poco que valgo para su único hijo –dijo con una mueca de desagrado-, que mi padre se había negado a venir a la cena y está aquí obligado por mi madre, la cual, dicho sea de paso, no deja de atosigarme para demostrarme que es mejor que tu madre, y mejor esposa que yo, no¡no podría ir mejor! –terminó ella alzando la voz.

Él le sonrió comprensivo, pasando la lengua por sus labios antes de sonreírle divertido. Alcanzó a abrazarla y a atraerla sobre su cuerpo, obligándola a recostarse sobre él mientras él la abrazaba protector, posesivo. Le gustaba estar así con ella, en silencio, callados, simplemente sintiendo la respiración del otro, el latir del corazón de ella, de la mujer que más había amado, de la mujer que se había convertido en su esposa. Fresas. Su cabello siempre olía a fresas, ella olía a fresas. Le gustaba. Adoraba a aquella mujer. Apretó más su abrazo. Amaba a aquella mujer y le había costado mucho descubrirlo y aceptarlo, pero cuando aquella noche la había visto salir de entre las sombras dispuesta a proteger a un niño de tres años que caminaba perdido por las calles cubiertas de sangre, cuando la había visto interponerse entre el niño y la maldición que aquel mortífago iba a realizar, no pudo hacer más que protegerla a ella. Y cuando ella había alzado la vista y se habían cruzado sus miradas, él había sabido que estaba perdido, había quedado condenado a amar a aquella mujer por el resto de sus días.

Notó como ella le abrazaba aún más, temerosa de que él desapareciese, él la imitó, después de todo, él tampoco quería perderla. Notó como su esposa volvía a tensarse bajo su abrazo y arrugó la frente, seguramente estaría pensando de nuevo en la cena desastrosa. Aún no conseguía saber porqué ella le daba tanta importancia, no era la primera vez que salía mal.

Sonrió divertido intentando aliviar la tensión de ella.

-No todo ha salido mal, el pavo estaba muy bueno.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho a lo que él sonrió de forma imperceptible para cualquiera que no estuviera sobre su pecho y sintiera el leve subir y bajar provocado por la risa sofocada.

-No es gracioso –le retó ella-. Yo quería que estoy saliera perfecto… -dijo con voz abatida. El chico la miró-. Es la primera Navidad que pasamos como marido y mujer y quería que todo fuera especial…

-Otras veces hemos reunido a tus padres y a los míos y siempre ha pasado algo como esto¿por qué te importa tanto esta vez? –la miró interrogante -¿es por esta costumbre de que en Navidad todo el mundo tiene que estar feliz y contento?

Para su pesar, ella de separó de él y negando con la cabeza se sentó a los pies de la cama mientras un débil "no" escapaba de sus labios casi en un murmullo.

-No es por eso… -se limitó a decir-… yo… quería que fuera especial… -repitió

Él frunció el ceño por primera vez en toda la noche y se incorporó en la cama, rodeó la misma y bajó, haciendo que ella diese un ligero botecito en el lecho cuando hubo otro repentino cambio de peso.

La miró sentada, con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada. Estaba realmente triste. No enojada, no furiosa, no frustrada, que era lo que solía acarrear cenas como aquellas, estaba realmente triste de que no hubiese salido bien. Y él estaba encabezonado en sacarle el motivo, en averiguar el por qué.

El chico se acuclilló delante de ella y tomó sus manos entre las de él, buscando su mirada con la suya. La mujer no tardó en mirarlo, no podía resistirse a aquella mirada cautivadora, después de todo, era a través de sus ojos que se había enamorado de él. Sonrió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él con simpleza.

La chica sonrió y apartó algunos rizos de su cara. Estiró su mano y acarició el rostro del joven rubio que tenía delante, pasando su mano con delicadez por la mejilla de él que sonrió sin darse cuenta ante aquel contacto, deslizó su mano hacia su boca y él instintivamente besó la palma de su mano. Ella sonrió, pudo notarlo. Tomó la mano del chico y la cubrió con la suya, guiándola hacia su estómago y allí la dejó aprisionada bajo su propio peso. El chico miró su mano y la miró a ella. Casi podía reír ante la expresión de incomprensión que había en su rostro.

-Porque será la próxima Navidad, seremos uno más… –dijo ella a media voz sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar el chico.

Él la miró, miró su mano, la miró de vuelta. No podía ser, aquel gesto, sólo podía significar una cosa. Antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada más, la levantó de la cama tomándola entre sus brazos y le dio varias vueltas en el aire mientras reía como un loco, contento, feliz por la noticia que su esposa le acababa de dar. Un hijo. Iban a tener un hijo. Iba a ser padre.

-Bájame ya –protestó ella aún riendo-, acabarás mareándome.

El chico, a regañadientes la bajó, pero no la soltó, sino que la mantuvo aferrada a él en un abrazo protector, temeroso de que algo pudiese ocurrirle, deseoso de quitarle los sufrimientos que había padecido durante su antigua existencia, antes de poder afrontar una nueva vida juntos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes¿Es niño o niña¿Cómo le vamos a llamar¿Lo sabes tus padres¿Cuándo se lo decimos a los míos?

Las preguntas salían de su boca casi sin poder pensarlas y hubieran seguido saliendo más si ella no hubiese puesto una mano sobre sus labios, riendo.

-¿Cuántas preguntas son esas? –preguntó riendo. Levantó su mano y empezó a levantar los dedos a medida que contestaba -. Desde hace tres semanas. Te lo iba a decir hoy, era tu regalo de Navidad, así que espero que no pidas nada más. Creo que con eso contestó a tu tercera pregunta. Aún es muy pronto para saber si es niño o niña. Tendremos que decidir el nombre juntos. Y no lo saben ni mis padres ni los tuyos… -bajó la cabeza un poco triste-… por eso era la cena, quería decírselo hoy a todos juntos…

La miró. No. No iba a llorar. No iba a dejar que ella llorase o se pusiera triste o empezase a pensar cosas raras; se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás la haría llorar hacía mucho tiempo y no iba a romper sus promesas, él nunca rompía sus promesas. La besó. La besó de forma delicada y dulce, temeroso de que ella pudiera romperse en cualquier momento, aprisionó con suavidad el labio inferior de ella, sonriendo al escucharla proferir un suave gemido.

-Vuelvo en media hora. No te muevas de aquí –ordenó mirándola. Ella iba a replicarle, pero la mirada del chico se endureció de repente, como cada vez que le decía algo de gran importancia y seriedad, indicándole que él sabía más y que debía hacer lo que le indicaba por su propio bien.-. Hablo en serio, no te muevas de esta habitación.

Cuando bajó al salón todo seguía como lo había dejado. A excepción de que su suegro se había sentado con la botella de vodka muy cerca de él, enarcando una ceja pensó que quizá demasiado cerca, pero le alivió ver que la botella aún no estaba ni a la mitad, por lo que el hombre aún debía estar sereno.

Sus padres parecían dos estatuas sentadas en el sofá oscuro junto a la chimenea; el hombre no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que quizá era la primera vez que él les hablaba de aquella forma delante de los padres de su esposa y no, no estaba arrepentido en absoluto, en cambio, el rubio sí que tuvo que reprimir la tentación de ir corriendo a darles la nueva noticia, buscando en el salón a su suegra y localizándola cerca de la ventana, junto a las grandes estanterías de caoba que ocupaban gran parte de la habitación y que estaba a rebosar de libros, pues tanto su esposa como él mismo eran amantes de las letras.

-De acuerdo, vamos allá –murmuró para sí mismo. Carraspeó ligeramente convirtiéndose en el centro de atención -. Vale, ahora quiero que me escuchéis, sin interrupciones madre –añadió al ver que ella iba a decir algo-. De acuerdo. Parece que en este salón el único que está conforme con esta boda soy yo y digo eso porque mi mujer está en la planta de arriba, tumbada sobre su cama y llorando –una mirada de culpabilidad apareció en los ojos de los adulos-. Así que vamos por puntos. Mamá, la quiero. Es tan sencillo como eso. No me importa si no es millonaria o si su apellido es inferior al mío; la quiero, quizá desde el momento en que la vi en la estación, quizá desde el momento en que se enfrentó a mí, quizá desde el momento en que me abofeteó y me hizo darme cuenta de que con un apellido no siempre se consigue lo que no desea, no sé desde cuando y la verdad es que no me importa descubrirlo, -sonrió-, sólo la quiero y nada de lo que digas o hagas me hará cambiar de opinión. Durante este año de matrimonio no has dejado de infravalorarla y de echarle en cara que he tenido mejores oportunidades que ella –se acercó a su madre y se arrodilló delante de ella-. Te equivocas. Fue ella la que estuvo a mi lado cuando me enfrenté al Señor Tenebroso y fue ella quien estuvo junto a mí cuando aquella noche me atacó un animal en el Bosque Prohibido y fue ella quien me curó en la enfermería después de aquella estúpida caída de la escoba cuando estaba entrenando solo y a escondidas. Te quiero madre, es algo que siempre vas a saber y que nunca me voy a arrepentir de decirte –su madre le sonrió y le acarició con ternura el rostro-, pero a ella la amo; así que no me des a elegir entre ella o tú porque la decisión final podría no gustarte.

Una silenciosa lágrima se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer rubia y altiva que miró a su hijo y por fin se dio cuenta de que su niño era un hombre. El hombre en cuestión se giró hacia su suegra.

-Con todos mis respetos, señora, no dudo que usted haya sido una madre excelente y una esposa estupenda, después de todo, me enamoré de su hija y si ella es quien es, es gracias a la educación que recibió en su hogar –la mujer se sonrojó levemente-. Pero no por eso voy a permitirle que le vuelva a hablar de ese modo ni que la vuelva a tratar como si fuese la misma niña asustadiza que era cuando dejó por primera vez su casa para ir a Hogwarts –la miró frunciendo el ceño-, esa niña creció. Y creció en aquel colegio, y aprendió a defenderse, y realizó tareas impensables para alguien de su edad y todo eso lo hizo ante unos profesores que la miraban maravillados sin saber como una niña de su edad podía hacer tales cosas –sonrió al recordar la vez en que había realizado la poción multijugos sin que nadie la ayudase-, y ella pudo hacerlo porque es fuerte. Señora… no dudo que conoce a su hija, a su niña, pero no conoce a la mujer en la que se ha convertido durante estos años, confíe en su criterio, confíe en ella. Me enamoré por su fuerza y la amo por ser quien es y créame si le digo que jamás me atrevería a hacer nada en su contra, le tengo demasiado miedo para eso –añadió en tono confidencial haciendo que la mujer sonriera.

Miró a los dos hombres y por respeto a quien le había engendrado se dirigió primero a él.

-Padre, tengo algo para ti –el rubio se quitó el anillo que lo identificaba como un miembro de la familia y lo dejó sobre la mesa-. Tómalo, es tuyo –el hombre le miró incrédulo-, sí, sé que sin ese anillo renuncio a ser parte de tu familia, pero si para que te des cuenta de que quiero estar con ella y de que ella me quiere a mí por quien soy y no por mi apellido, lo haré; renunciaré a mi herencia, a tus negocios, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, renunciaré a todo ello padre –dijo convencido-, si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que por fin te des cuenta de que ella me ama a mí, ama al hijo que has creado, a quien educaste, a quien castigaste, a quien premiabas –miró a su padre como sólo él podía hacerlo-, ella me ama a mí. Me amó aún después de pasarme años insultándola, me amó aún después de que fuera obligado a hacerme esta horrible marca, me amó cuando intenté acabar con su vida durante el séptimo año de colegio cuando estaba bajo aquella maldición… -su padre lo miró serio-… ella me amó padre, igual que madre te amó a ti, sin condiciones, sin barreras, sin sangre… me amó por quien soy, no por tu fortuna.

Su padre no contestó ni hizo ningún gesto. El chico sonrió. Sabía que aquello era suficiente para él. Se giró y miró seriamente al hombre que estaba sentado en la butaca frente a la chimenea. Había dejado la botella y la copa y le observaba consciente de que ahora le tocaba a él.

-Lo sé, me odia por haberle quitado a su hija, seguramente yo también odiaría a alguien que viniera a quitarme a mi única hija –sonrió atontado pensando en el bebé que su esposa llevaba en el vientre-, pero no podría odiar a mi hija por elegir a alguien a quien querer y a alguien que la quiera. ¿Sabe? Sonrió la primera vez que le pregunté por usted, y siguió sonriendo todas las veces que lo hice, usted es su padre y eso no lo va a poder sustituir nunca nadie –lo miró-, no quiero robarle el amor de su hija, sólo quiero hacerla feliz y la amo –dijo con sencillez-, la amo como nadie podrá amarla nunca. Juré protegerla y lo he hecho, contra magos y brujas, contra mortales, contra delincuentes, siempre la he protegido y siempre lo haré… pero no puedo protegerla contra el daño que usted le está haciendo con su rechazo –se encogió de hombros-, y me duele no poder hacerlo…

Se giró hacia todos y respiró profundamente mirando los rostros. Al menos sus palabras habían calado en ellos.

-Ella tiene todas las características que tengo yo pero endulzadas –sonrió -, es orgullosa, astuta, firme, tiene un gran valor y a veces se arriesga estupidamente, pero también es dulce y cariñosa y muestra un amor incondicional por todos aquellos que la rodean… Yo le pedí que fuera mi esposa porque no quería perderla… -miró a los presentes y sonrió-… supongo que a ninguno de los presentes le gustaría perderla… Ahora voy a ir a buscarla, tenéis dos minutos para decidir si os quedáis u os marcháis, después no habrá vuelta atrás.

-¿Es una amenaza, Draco? –preguntó su padre.

El rubio asintió despacio.

-Es la úlltima oportunidad que os doy –se encogió de hombros de forma resuelta-, no voy a dejar que le hagáis más daño a mi esposa, ya ha sufrido bastante… Ya sufrió bastante con la muerte de sus amigos… Y ella no va a volver a llorar si puedo evitarlo.

Se encontraba nerviosa. Después de que Draco la llevase de vuelta a rastras hast el salón, todas las miradas se habían posado en ellas. Podía ver el deje de culpabillidad y de resentimiento en las diferentes personas de la sala. No le importó. Buscó a su marido y allí lo vio, sereno como siempre, frío y calculador, pero con aquel brillo tan dulce que hizo que se enamorara de él. Sonrió y él, siempre atento a sus miradas se acercó, rodeándola con sus brazos desde atrás y besándole en el cuello, enfrentando las miradas de los cuatro adultos en la sala. Respiró hondo mientras abrazaba los brazos que se habían enroscado en su cintura. Sonrió mirando a los presentes.

-Bueno, estamos embarazados -anunciaron alegremente.

Silencio. Demasiado silencio en el salón. Los padres de Draco se miraban confundidos preguntándose cómo había ocurrido aquello. Los padres de Hermione intentaban ver a su hija como la adulta que era y no como la niña que ellos querían continuar teniendo. alguien carraspeó suavemente.

-Papá... -murmuró la joven mirando al que había sido el único hombre en su vida.

-Bueno, yo... Supongo que si un Malfoy y una Granger pudieron desafiar a todo el mundo y terminaron casándose... -sonrió tristemente-... No veo porqué el nacimiento de esta criatura no pueda ser entendido como el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza llena de luz. Enhorabuena, hija.

Hermione le sonrió. Draco revoloteó contra su oído.

-Lucía... ¿que te parece¿El nombre de nuestra hija?

Hermione giró la cabeza y asintió despacio antes de que los presentes rodearan a los dos padres con felicitaciones. De reojo, Hermione vio como Lucius Malfoy entregaba a su hijo el anillo familiar, sonrió. Era la primera vez que veía sonreír a su suegro. Y entonces supo que todo estaba bien. Los ojos grises de Draco la miraron, ella asintió. Mientras él estuviera a su lado, todo estaría bien. Todo estaba donde tenía que estar.

FIN

Bueno, a ver, punto por punto:

1. Ningún personaje es mío. Sólo los tomo prestados.

2. No me mateis aún, esto es solo un experimento a ver si conseguía subir un fic... prometo que el proximo estará mejor... de todas formas, cualquiera puede estar mejor que este

3. acepto consejos de los experimentados, siempre es bueno aprender

Nos vemos, un besito a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

EROL HARUKA: Gracias, tus palabras me han animado mucho la verdad, ya estaba cansada de que Lucius siempre fuera el malo de la película… yo creo que todo el mundo tiene un lado bueno y uno malo :D

LaBelle Evans: muchas gracias

SraMalfoy: No me había planteado seguirla, pero lo intentaré, eso sí, si me quedo sin inspiración, espero que comprendas que no podré seguirla… Además, aún tengo que averiguar como se hace para subir diferentes capítulos :p

Victoria Granger: Estoy en ello; estoy escribiendo otro fic más largo de Hermione y Draco y al mismo tiempo uno de Lily y James… así que ten paciencia! Intentaré ir subiendo poco a poco las cosas… Ya sabes, soy nueva :D

dore-malfoy: La verdad es que lo escribí en una tarde que estaba aburrida y no sabía que hacer… me sorprende que la gente que lo ha leído le haya gustado tanto. Gracias por tus ánimos.

Klass2008: muchas gracias! La verdad, no sé si tengo don para escribir, pero es cierto que siempre me ha gustado leer historias en las que me implico emocionalmente, así que supongo que eso se ha visto reflejado en mis escritos. De verdad, no sabes cuanto me animan vuestras palabras :D

**Bueno, a ver, me pidieron una continuación del fic Nueva Esperanza y aunque no sé como saldrá, porque no lo tenía planeado, voy a intentar continuarlo. Aunque ya advierto que no sé por donde saldrá:D De todas formas, aún no he dominado como subir los diferentes capítulos en el mismo fic, así que si no lo intento, agradecería que alguien me escribiese para explicármelo :D**

**Bueno, os dejo con la primera parte de la continuación. Un besito a todos**

CAPITULO 1

Se encargó de cerrar las puertas y ventanas asegurándose de que todo estaba en su lugar. Recogió los cojines que habían sido utilizados por su marido y Blaise en una imprevisible guerra infantil y los colocó con cuidado sobre los sofás del salón; echó un vistazo a la cocina asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden y suspiró mientras subía las escaleras hacia el piso superior.

-… Slytherin… no es que Gryffindor sea mala casa, pero en Slytherin encontrarás la grandeza que te espera, pequeña… Pero esto será un secreto ¿vale? No quiero ni pensar lo que tu madre me haría si supiera que te estoy diciendo esto… -le escuchó sonreír-… y mucho menos quiero pensar lo que no me dejaría hacerle…

La chica sonrió y se detuvo en la puerta entreabierta, empujando con suavidad y dejando caer su peso contra el marco de la puerta. Jamás se acostumbraría a aquella escena.

La habitación, pintada en suaves tonos ocres permanecía en aquellos momentos iluminada por una pequeña lamparilla de fino cristal que permanecía a un metro y medio por encima de la cuna de la pequeña. El gran ventanal había sido cerrado a conciencia y estaba segura que él se habría encargado de ponerle un hechizo para asegurarse de que nada molestar a su pequeña en sus sueño. Un armario, un cambiador y un tocador adornaban la pared de la derecha, a la izquierda, un pequeño sofá estampado con dibujos alegres y una pequeña estantería repleta de cuentos y libros, tanto muggles como mágicos. Y en el centro de la habitación, una cuna blanca, elegante, soberbia, digna de un Malfoy.

Draco estaba de espaldas a la puerta, inclinado sobre la pequeña. Tenía su dedo atrapado entre las manitas de la niña y parecía que no tenía intención de soltarlo, aunque su padre tampoco parecía muy dispuesto a dejarla ir.

Sonrió y se acercó descalza como estaba hacia su marido y su hija. Su hija. Era suya.

-Deberías dejar que la niña crezca antes de meterle esas ideas en la cabeza… -le susurró mientras se arrimaba a él y se colaba bajo su brazo haciendo que él la abrazase.

Draco la besó en la frente y le sonrió.

-Es preciosa, ¿verdad? –él asintió -. Lo hemos hecho bien ¿cierto?

Draco sonrió para sí mismo. Aquella era su esposa. Siempre buscando la aprobación de todo el mundo, siempre deseando que le dijeran que lo había hecho bien, que no se había equivocado… incluso con su hija.

-Sí, lo hemos hecho muy bien… -le susurró al oído-… ves a la cama, ahora voy…

Hermione enarcó una ceja, gesto que había adquirido después de convivir con él durante más de año y medio y sonrió.

-No te quedarás a verla dormir toda la noche, ¿verdad?-le inquirió curiosa.

Draco fingió dolido por ese comentario.

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo similar?

-Ayer, antes de ayer, y antes de antes de ayer –dijo ella riendo-. Estoy pensando en comprar una cama y ponértela aquí –arrugó la frente.

Draco se giró para abrazarla con suavidad, envolviéndola por la cintura y obligándola a recostarse contra él, notando como las manos de su esposa abrazaban sus manos.

-No hará falta –le aseguró susurrante junto al oído. Rió divertido-… siempre puedo conjurar una.

Aquel comentario hizo que la chica le diera un suave golpe en el brazo.

-¿No podemos mover su cuna hasta nuestro cuarto? –preguntó esperanzado como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Hermione sonrió ante aquel comentario. Era el mismo que llevaba escuchando durante cuatro meses. Desde que había nacido la niña Draco insistía en no separarse de ella ni un solo segundo, y cuando tenía que hacerlo, a regañadientes y porque Dumbledore lo reclamaba en Hogwarts, Draco volvía a casa en cuanto podía escaparse. Hermione había bromeado sobre eso alegando que estaba segura de que incluso su marido no dejaba deberes a los alumnos con tal de no entretenerse para ponerlos.

Y lo entendía. Ella pasaba más tiempo con su hija que él. Draco permanecía despierto muchas noches simplemente mirando como dormía la niña; observando su piel fina y blanca casi de porcelana, sus rasgos delicados y marcados, la pequeña nariz, los labios gruesos, el poco pelo que tenía y ya indicaba una claridad imponente. Pero eran sus ojos lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella pequeña niña. Ojos grises. Como los de su padre, como los ojos de los que se había enamorado. Con la misma calidez que únicamente ella había visto en él.

-Vamos a dormir, preciosa –le dijo en un susurro consciente de que ella no se iría aquella noche a la cama sin él.

-Buenas noches, cariño –Hermione se inclinó hacia su hija y la besó en la frente dulcemente.

-Dulces sueños, princesa… -le susurró Draco-… si me necesitas, sólo tienes que llorar… -bromeó.

Pero a pesar de que Hermione le dijo que no le entendía y que era imposible que le entendiera, Draco creyó vislumbrar una sonrisa en el rostro de su ángel particular.

Se sentía como un idiota parado delante de la puerta, las llaves en una mano y un ramo de flores en la otra. Sabía que Hermione estaría enfadada, y lo cierto era que tenía motivos para ello; desde que habían discutido aquella mañana, él no había vuelto por casa ni siquiera para avisarle de que estaba bien.

Era curioso que él, que había sido capaz de enfrentarse a su tía Bellatrix, y que había estado al lado del mago oscuro más temeroso de toda la historia, le tuviese miedo a una simple mujer. Sonrió.

-Lo que te hace cambiar el amor… -suspiró.

Introdujo la pequeña llave en la puerta trasera y exhalando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones giró la cerradura, empujando suavemente la puerta.

Tal y como lo había imaginado. Hermione permanecía de pie, de espaldas a la puerta, junto al fregadero mientras frotaba con demasiada energía los platos que había utilizado para la cena.

El chico la observó. Incluso desde atrás parecía un ángel vestida con aquel vestido blanco de algodón, descalza sobre la moqueta de la cocina y con los suaves rizos cayendo hasta la altura de su cintura. Carraspeó ligeramente para hacerse notar, sabiendo que era innecesario; seguramente ella había captado su aroma a menta desde mucho antes de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Cielo? –preguntó tanteando su suerte.

La chica se detuvo unos segundos, pero sin hacerle el menor caso siguió con su tarea. Draco tragó salva fuertemente, estaba muy enfadada.

-Te traje esto –volvió a intentarlo él.

Hermione giró la cabeza por encima del hombro y vio el ramo de flores. Rosas blancas. Sus favoritas. Aún recordaba el trabajo que le había costado a Draco comprender porqué le gustaban aquellas flores en especial, sonrió para sí misma al recordar cómo lo había convencido y los argumentos que había utilizado para ello. Se volvió a girar hacia el fregadero, dispuesta a no darle una victoria tan sencilla.

-Son muy bonitas, gracias –le contestó de forma seca.

Cualquier otra persona hubiera entendido que aquella respuesta era corta, tajante y seca, pero no Draco. Él había pasado por alto el tono con que ella había hablado, y lo había hecho expresamente. Se acercó despacio hasta ella y la abrazó desde atrás, sintiéndose complacido al sentir como el cuerpo de su esposa temblaba como una hoja cada vez que él la tocaba. Le gustaba tener aquel poder sobre ella y por encima de todo, le gustaba saber que era el único que podía tener aquel poder sobre ella.

Hermione siguió fregando. Draco sonrió mientras le apartaba los rizos de la espalda y dejaba al descubierto el hombro derecho de ella. Se acercó a su oído susurrante y le dio un pequeño beso en el lóbulo antes de hablarle:

-Lo siento… -le murmuró-… perdóname…

-¿Es muy fácil verdad? –dijo ella con cierto sarcasmo-. Es muy fácil para ti hacer lo que quieras y luego venir y pedirme perdón con la seguridad de que voy a perdonarte Draco… ¿te das cuenta del peligro que ha supuesto? –Draco no contestó.

Hermione suspiró, dejó los platos en el fregadero, cortó el agua y se giró aún envuelta en los brazos de Draco para encararlo.

-¿Sabes lo que he tenido que inventar para que la señora Jonson no pensara cosas raras? Y no te rías –advirtió al ver la cara de su marido-. Sólo estaban jugando, por Dios, Draco; jugando. Lucía se ha caído por querer ir detrás de él, Alex no ha hecho nada y de repente me lo encuentro gritando y flotando en el aire –el recuerdo del niño de seis años flotando a metro y medio del suelo hizo sonreír al hombre-, y tú de pie junto a la niña sin decirle nada y sin impedir que aquello ocurriese…

-Es que no soporto que le hagan daño a mi princesa… -dijo él como si aquello lo arreglase todo.

Hermione suspiró aguantando la sonrisa. A veces le daba la impresión de que tenía dos niños en vez de una sola.

-He tenido que asegurarle a la señora Jonson que su hijo se había quedado dormido y que seguramente lo había soñado todo –siguió protestando ella.

Pero Draco no la escuchaba. Estaba concentrado mirando aquel lunar que la chica tenía justo en la base del cuello, en la unión del hombro y el cuello, y estaba tentado a inclinarse y besarlo.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Draco?

-Claro que te estoy escuchando –dijo él molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su recreación personal-. Pero si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Hermione le miró para reprocharle algo, pero el chico que tenía delante no la dejó hablar; la besó dulcemente en los labios y siguió hablándole aprovechando que ella se había quedado callada y sonriendo interiormente por haberlo conseguido.

-Hermione, prometí que la cuidaría y es lo que hago cada día… Accedí al hecho de vivir en un barrio muggle y no, no te lo estoy reprochando –dijo antes de que ella protestase por algo-, accedí a que ingresaras como auror a pesar de que no quería que lo hicieras porque es muy peligroso, pero sobre todas las cosas, prometí cuidar a mi hija… -esperó unos segundos y continuó-… Y no voy a dejar que nada le pase si puedo evitarlo. No voy a prohibirle a Lucía que haga magia ni que renuncie a ser lo que es.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras lo miraba. Se separó un poco de él pero sin romper el abrazo; le gustaba estar cerca de él, necesitaba estar cerca de él, y ambos lo sabían.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que intento? ¿Qué quiero que renuncie a ser lo que es?

-¿Y no lo es? –preguntó Draco.

-No, no lo es –respondió ella muy segura. Deshizo el abrazo y tomando a Draco de la mano lo guió hasta el sofá donde lo sentó y se sentó ella, acurrucándose contra él, necesitada del contacto con aquel hombre-. Draco… Jamás le pediría ni querría que renunciase a ser lo que es. Es una bruja, y es mi hija. Nuestra hija –sonrió-. Es gracias a la magia por lo que yo te conocí, por lo que me enamoré de ti, por lo que me casé contigo… Si no hubiese sido así, quizá nunca nos habríamos conocido. ¿Cómo puedes decir que deseo que mi hija renuncie a todo lo que significa?

-¿Entonces?

Hermione suspiró.

-Nunca he pretendido que renuncie al a magia Draco, jamás. Pero quiero que tenga una infancia normal –el hombre arrugó la frente ligeramente molesto y ella se apresuró a corregir-, tú creciste siendo brujo, sabiendo que lo eras… Yo no tuve esa suerte… yo no sabía que era bruja hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts a los once años Draco. Crecí libre sin tener que preocuparme por hechizos, encantamientos o transformaciones; me levantaba simplemente por el placer de jugar con las muñecas, o de visitar a la vecina, o de quedarme sentada viendo como mi madre preparaba el desayuno –Draco le acarició con ternura la espalda-… Tan sólo quiero que Lucía sea capaz de entender que también puede ser feliz sin la magia, sin recurrir a ella…

-Pero…

-No puedes pretender que cada vez que esté en peligro recurra a ello Draco… aún es una niña… tenemos que dejar que sea feliz antes de que conozca todo el mundo de normas y reglas que Hogwarts significa y…

-Tú conoces las reglas y normas de Hogwarts –bromeó él dándole un beso en la frente.

Hermione rió dulcemente.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó él-… no entendía porqué…

Ella se elevó un poco y lo besó para que se callara. Draco sonrió. Todo estaba bien. Respondió al beso de su esposa sintiendo los labios tibios de ella sobre los suyos. Dulce, chocolate, seguramente ella habría tomado helado de chocolate después de la cena.

-¡Papi!

Los dos adultos se separaron. Hermione con una sonrisa. Draco frustrado. Parecía que Lucía tenía el don de aparecer siempre cuando no tenía que aparecer. La niña había corrido hasta él y se había sentado en su regado, abrazándolo con fuerza. Draco la separó y la miró dulcemente bajo la mirada de Hermione.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan bonita? –dijo más para sí mismo que para que nadie le oyera.

La niñita de seis años lo miró a través de sus ojos grises, cálidos, autosuficientes, orgullosos… Toda una Malfoy, sin duda. Los suaves rizos rubios caían hasta mitad de la espalda y su porte altivo, indicaba que sin duda alguna, sería una mujer recta y orgullosa. Llevaba aquel pequeño camisón azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Sonrió mientras la besaba en la frente.

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –le preguntó su madre enarcando una ceja.

La niña se cruzó de brazos.

-Estaba esperando a papi –dijo convencida-, quería pedirle perdón.

Los dos adultos se miraron.

-¿Y qué es lo que has hecho para que tengas que pedirme perdón, princesa?

Lucía pareció revolverse hasta adoptar una postura cómoda sobre su padre.

-Por lo que hice esta mañana con Alex… -dijo de forma tímida-… Mami se enfadó contigo porque no me castigaste… Perdona…

-No pasa nada, princesa. Mamá y yo ya no estamos enfadados –miró a su esposa-, ¿no es así, cariño?

Hermione asintió y lo besó dulcemente.

-Pero no quiero que vuelvas a utilizar la magia para hacer esas cosas –le advirtió su padre sonriendo. Luego le sonrió y le susurró al oído lo bastante alto para que Hermione le oyera-, si alguien te molesta me lo dices y yo utilizaré la magia, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione le dio un suave golpe en el brazo y Lucía rió ante la propuesta de su padre.

-¿Me lees un cuento? –preguntó la niña esperanzada –No puedo dormir si no me lees un cuento –afirmó esta vez más seria.

Draco miró a Hermione que se encogió de hombros.

-Claro, preciosa. Sube y ahora voy yo –le dijo.

Lucía sonrió y se estiró para darle un beso a su madre.

-Buenas noches, mami.

-Buenas noches, tesoro. Dulces sueños…

La vieron correr a través del salón y subir las escaleras. Se miraron.

-Es una pena… -dijo Hermione con fingida voz-… yo quería que también me leyeras un cuento…

Draco sonrió y enarcó una ceja en dirección a su esposa. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de ella y la obligó a sentarse en su regazo, tal y como antes había estado su hija. Ella se dejó hacer.

Un beso. Otro. Otro más. Dulce, sencillo, paciente. Como si pudiesen detener el tiempo para profesarse a través de sus besos lo mucho que se querían; en una promesa de amor eterno.

-¡Papá!

Hermione sonrió dentro del beso y Draco arrugó la frente, separándose del ángel que tenía delante.

-Te prometo que no tardaré… -le dijo él sonriendo y besándola una vez más.

Hermione sonrió de forma provocativa.

-Te espero en la cama –le susurró.

Draco resopló y se levantó a regañadientes del sofá. Hermione rió escandalosamente cuando escuchó a su marido subir las escaleras mientras le gritaba a la niña:

-¡Pero será un cuento corto… muy corto!

**Y BIEN? Qué tal? Cómo ha quedado? No estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pero es que tengo todos los días en casa a mi sobrinita y no me deja escribir muchas veces, y cuando no es ella es mi hermano y cuando no, es el teléfono y cuando no… en fin… Espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito… **

**Intentaré subir el proximo capítulo pronto.**

**Un besito a todos y no lo olvideis: ningún personaje es mío, así que por favor, dejad de llamar a vuestros abogados para que me demanden, seguro que están muy ocupados para distraerse con una pobre chica como yo :p**

**BESITOS A TODOS!**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

Con los primeros rayos de sol introduciéndose en la habitación principal de la casa y robando un poco del sueño de sus ocupantes, él abrió los ojos y casi por inercia buscó a tientas en la mesita de noche su varita negra, elevándola hacia las persianas y murmurando algo logrando que la noche regresara aunque fuera por unos segundos a su cuarto. Le gustaba ser él mismo quien despertara a su esposa. Le gustaba poder contemplarla durante aquellos escasos minutos en que podía hacerlo sin ganarse una mirada de reproche por hacerlo. Sonrió. A ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y aún sonrió más al recordar lo tímida que se había mostrado cuando él le había enseñado la lista de más de quinientos invitados a la que había sido su boda.

Vio como ella arrugaba la frente y con delicadeza, le pasó una mano por la mejilla, logrando que ella sonriera. La primera sonrisa del día era siempre para él. Y por mucho que pasara, aquello no se lo iba a quitar nadie nunca. Ella era suya, como él lo era de ella, habían pasado por demasiadas cosas para rendirse ante el primer obstáculo que encontrasen. No, ni él ni ella eran de los que se rendían.

Estudió su rostro sereno con la tranquilidad de quien se sabe que no va a perderlo, como si tuviera una eternidad para hacerlo, recreándose en su frente lisa, apartando algunos rizos de su rostro que le impedían ver los párpados cerrados y las pestañas como cortinas espesas y elegantes, observando el puente de su nariz donde aún persistían las marquitas rojizas que le indicaban que había estado leyendo hasta bien entrada la noche, deleitándose en mirar sus labios gruesos, su boca perfecta para él.

Y sonrió. Sonrió como lo había hecho durante los últimos dos años cada vez que ella estaba cerca, cada vez que la oía respirar, cada vez que escuchaba como el corazón le latía y recreándose en aquel sentimiento que creía haber olvidado y que sólo había sido capaz de resurgir con ella.

El odioso despertador de la mesita de ella sonó de forma insistente. Arrugando el ceño y maldiciéndolo en silencio por ser capaz de despertar a una criatura tan hermosa como la que tenía a su lado en la cama, Draco se estiró por encima del cuerpo de su esposa y apagó el ruidito de la única forma que sabía que sería eficaz: estrellándolo contra la pared contraria. Estaba a punto de enfadarse en silencio con él mismo por el estruendo que el aparatito había causado cuando escuchó una risita bajo su pecho acompañada de unas palabras:

-Si sigues así, nos gastaremos todo el salario del mes en comprar despertadores…

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella tenía aquella facilidad. Casi sin pensarlo se inclinó sobre el rostro de su esposa y la besó dulcemente en la frente haciendo que ella abriera los ojos.

-Buenos días… -murmuró.

-Buenos días… -le contestó él-… ¿dormiste bien?

Ella asintió en silencio y él sonrió mientras bajaba de nuevo en busca de otro beso, esta vez, uno que robó de sus labios; ella no se quejó.

-¡Papá, mamá!

Un torbellino de rizos rubios y ojos grises entró en la habitación sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, lanzándose sobre los dos en la cama matrimonial. Draco iba a reprocharle que hubiese olvidado su comportamiento y la educación, como mínimo, de llamar a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres a la niña de once años, cuando su esposa negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione.

La pequeña parecía estar muy contenta, más que contenta, entusiasmada. Draco sonrió, él ya sabía el motivo, parecía mentira que su esposa aún no se hubiese dado cuenta del porqué de la felicidad de Lucía en aquellos momentos.

La niña se sentó en la cama de sus padres sobre sus talones, se apartó el cabello revuelto de la cara y sonrió mientras mostraba a su madre un sobre blanco sellado con el símbolo de Hogwarts. Hermione arqueó una ceja y miró a Draco reprochándole que no le hubiera comentado nada; el hombre que tenía al lado se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Vamos, ábrela –apremió Draco a su hija sentándose en la cama junto a las dos personas que más amaba.

-¿Yo? –preguntó la niña.

-Bueno, va a tu nombre ¿no? –dijo Hermione orgullosa.

La pequeña asintió mientras leía el dorso del sobre y como con letras doradas llevaba escrito "Señorita Lucía Malfoy Granger" y respiró profundamente, tal y como su padre le había enseñado que debía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa y no quería que los demás se diesen cuenta de ello. Rasgó el sobre y empezó a leer.

La niña arrugó la frente mientras sus ojos se paseaban por las líneas de la carta.

-Mamá, ¿qué es una profecía?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño -¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Aquí pone que…

Antes de que la niña terminara la frase Draco había cogido la carta y la leía con cuidado, asegurándose de no saltarse ninguna palabra. Hermione lo miró intrigada pero no dijo nada; no hacía falta. Draco era para ella un libro abierto donde podía leer lo que quisiera; y en aquellos momentos, la expresión de dureza y rabia contenida que Draco mostraba le hacía suponer que algo iba mal.

-¿De dónde has cogido la carta, princesa? –le preguntó doblándola y dejándola sobre la mesita de noche.

-La ha traído una lechuza marrón papi –la pequeña arrugó la nariz como cada vez que se quedaba pensativa y miró a su padre-, no la había visto nunca.

-¿Qué…

Pero Draco no dejó que su esposa terminara de hablar. Sonrió a la niña y la besó en la frente.

-¿Confías en mí, princesa? –le preguntó dulcemente

-Sí.

Draco sonrió; la pequeña no había titubeado ni un segundo al dar la respuesta. Si doce años atrás hubiese pensado que alguien podría confiar en él tal y como lo hacía la niñita que tenía delante, de seguro que lo hubiera tachado de loco; él no dejaría que nadie confiara, él no podía confiar en nadie. Y sin embargo, ahora tenía delante a dos personas que confiaban en él y que si fuera preciso, le confiarían su propia vida.

-Quiero que cierres los ojos y que no los abras hasta que yo te diga, ¿de acuerdo? –la niña asintió sin preguntar-, dale la mano a mamá.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco? –pero la mirada de él la hizo callarse.

El hombre tomo su varita y apuntó a la cabeza de la pequeña mientras murmuraba un sencillo Obliviate. Hermione se empezaba a asustar; Draco jamás había utilizado la magia en la persona de Lucía y si en aquellos momentos había recurrido a ella, era porque estaba ocurriendo algo raro.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos cielo –la niña obedeció y le miró como si estuviese turbada; Draco sonrió-, vamos, ¿a qué esperas? Ve a vestirte que vamos a ver a los Potter –le dijo sonriente.

-¿Vamos a ver a James? –la niña sonrió cuando él asintió con la cabeza-¡Voy a vestirme!

En cuanto la niña desapareció de la habitación, Hermione se estiró a tomar la carta; demasiado lenta; Draco le había visto las intenciones y la había cogido él con el ceño aún fruncido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Draco? –le preguntó -¿Qué es esa carta? ¿No es de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué Lucía ha hablado de una profecía?

-Vístete y lleva a Lucía a casa de Potter, estoy seguro de que él tampoco estará en casa. No hagas preguntas, ya hablaremos luego.

Hermione arrugó la frente y tomó la muñeca de su marido antes de que él pudiese alejarse de ella.

-¿Dónde vas?

Frío. Hermione pudo sentir como el frío que había estado dormido por años en los ojos de su esposo, salía al exterior, inundando la habitación. Por un momento, la mujer se vio tentada a tocarle para asegurarse de que seguía siendo su marido y no aquel arrogante de trece años que tanto daño le hizo durante tanto tiempo.

Estirando su mano, alcanzó la mejilla del hombre que la miró sonriendo y ladeó la cabeza para dejar un dulce beso en la palma de la mano de ella.

-Llévala a casa de los Potter, Hermione –dijo con firmeza-, voy a hablar con Dumbledore.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella -¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore con la carta?

-No hagas preguntas ¿de acuerdo? –ella le miró para protestar pero Draco le cogió el rostro con ambas manos y clavó su mirada gris en los ojos de ella-. Hermione, confía en mí, lleva a Lucía a casa de los Potter y no salgas de allí hasta que yo vaya a buscaros, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió consciente de la seriedad con la que su marido había hablado. El hombre se separó de ella y se vistió en silencio y con una gran rapidez. Atravesó la estancia en dos pasos y tomó su capa negra del armario, consciente de que los ojos de su esposa estaban encima de él con cada gesto. Se giró hacia Hermione y le sonrió intentando infundarle una tranquilidad que ni él mismo tenía en aquellos momentos.

-¿Por qué allí? –preguntó Hermione cuando se topó con la mirada de su marido.

-Porque por mucho que me cueste admitirlo –dijo él con voz calmada-, ahora mismo es el lugar más seguro para Lucía y también para ti.

Y Hermione no preguntó más. Dejó que su marido se fuese de la habitación. Escuchó como besaba a su hija y le prometía que regresaría para la hora de la cena; escuchó los pasos hacia el piso inferior y escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Empezó a buscar a tientas su propia ropa; estaba confundida y asustada. Realmente asustada. Había visto en los ojos de su marido lo mismo que había notado en la voz tranquila y sosegada del hombre: miedo. Y si Draco tenía miedo a algo, ella era lo suficientemente lista para saber que también debía de tenerlo.

Respiró lentamente buscando a su alrededor algo. La carta había quedado olvidada sobre la cama; en un intento de saber qué había escrito allí para que Draco se asustara de aquella forma, la tomó en sus manos asegurándose de que Lucía estaba demasiado ocupada en su habitación vistiéndose como para ser interrumpida.

Teniendo un mal presentimiento, desdobló la carta y empezó a leerla despacio; pocas líneas, pero las suficientes para que Hermione entendiera el motivo de que su marido hubiese visto el miedo.

_Estimada señorita Malfoy:_

_Se ha encontrado una profecía perdida en la Sala de Secretos Ocultos del Ministerio de Magia que la relaciona a usted con quien no debe ser nombrado. _

"_Y de la unión de la luz y la oscuridad, nacerá la esperanza para unirse al Bien y derrotar las Tinieblas. Y al llegar a sus orígenes, ella lo sabrá y él la buscará. Y la lucha entre el Bien y las Tinieblas regresará"_

_Lamentamos mucho el retraso a la hora de comunicarle esto. Esperamos que a la presente misiva se encuentre bien y recomendamos que se dirija al Ministerios de Magia para más información._

_Un saludo cordial,_

_Alem Fignon, Ministro de Magia por la presente orden._

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca en un intento por no gritar. No quería gritar, no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, no podía permitírselo.

Guardó la carta en el cajón de su mesita y respiró hondo antes de darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Salió de la habitación en busca de Lucía; nadie la iba a tocar, nadie la iba a dañar, y si tenía que sacrificar su vida por ella, no tendría ninguna duda para hacerlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todo el mundo otra vez! He vuelto! Jajajaja no, no es una amenaza… :p es una realidad :D**

**Herol Haruka: jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado… lo de la imaginación… bueno, sí, creo que peco de eso, siempre me han dicho lo mismo, pero mira tú por donde, he encontrado una forma de sacarlo al exterior no:p Gracias por seguir leyéndolo**

**LaBelle Evans: Hola, jajajaja creo que te he leído el pensamiento, porque en este capitulo hablo de la esposa de Harry y no, no es ni Luna ni Ginny, más adelante verás que ocurrió con estos dos personajes. No es que Ginny me caiga mal ni nada de eso, pero tiene otro papel relevante… bueno, ya no digo más pistas :p Y lo de la profecía… bueno… yo no he dicho que el ministro conozca la profecía, es decir, la carta venía firmada por el ministro, pero tu crees que el Ministro de magia enviaría una carta así a una menor? Ese es otro misterio… A ver, que más… ah si! Iré intercalando periodos del lado oscuro con periodos melosos… así que no sé si inmediatamente empezará la acción o habrá que esperar un par de capitulos más… Bueno pues nada, me alegro que te guste! Un besito. :D**

CAPITULO 3

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Draco caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts se hubiera apartado inmediatamente de su camino; por suerte para ellos, era sábado y había visita a Hogsmade, por lo que el castillo estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de los alumnos de primero y segundo y de alguno de mayor edad que había preferido quedarse a disfrutar de un día junto al lago.

Sus pasos resonaban por el suelo, su capa ondeaba con elegancia, un gesto que quizá había aprendido de forma inconsciente de su padre cuando era pequeño; giró a la derecha y atravesó el patio interior, rodeando los arcos y metiéndose por uno de los pasadizos que conducían al despacho del director.

Ni siquiera los saludos de los niños de primer y segundo año que le proferían al ver pasar a uno de los mejores profesores de Pociones que Hogwarts había tenido, en su opinión, pudieron cambiar el rostro enojado y furibundo de aquel hombre de veintinueve años.

Al final del pasillo la gárgola apareció; elegante, majestuosa, soberbia, como siempre la recordaba. De pequeño, solía quedarse contemplando aquella estatua, preguntándose si alguna vez habría sido un ser real y al convertirse en piedra, la magnificencia había quedado reflejada en el duro elemento. Pero ahora no se detuvo e incluso antes de llegar a la gárgola y sin importar que alguien pudiese escuchar la contraseña, gritó a pleno pulmón:

-¡Botones de azúcar!

Las alas se abrieron y una escalera de piedra apareció empezando a subir lentamente hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos un instante, queriendo creer que no había leído aquella carta, queriendo creer que no había tenido que borrar unos minutos de la memoria de su hija, queriendo creer que despertaría y que Hermione estaría a su lado, con Lucía, en la cama, sonriéndole. Y cuando abrió los ojos porque la escalera dejó de moverse, se encontró con la realidad y con la puerta de madera que golpeó una sola vez y de forma tosca antes de entrar sin esperar recibir contestación.

-¿Dónde –respiró- está –se quería calmar- Zabinni?

´Dumbledore sonrió. Sentado detrás de su escritorio levantó la vista de unos pergaminos que tenía delante y miró al hombre por encima de sus gafas. Con un gesto, invitó a Draco a sentarse sabiendo de antemano que no aceptaría. A cambio, se dirigió a la mesa de quien una vez había sido su director y apoyando ambas manos sobre la superficie volvió a preguntar:

-¿Dónde está Zabinni?

-El señor Zabinni –dijo calmadamente el hombre-, estaba aquí hasta hace una hora, luego tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que si se quedaba aquí podría ser que alguien quisiera matarlo ¿no le parece divertido? –bromeó el hombre sonriendo.

Draco puso mala cara y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar a aquel hombre.

-No pienso matar a Zabinni… -dijo mirándolo muy serio-… al menos no de momento.

Sus ojos escudriñaron el despacho del director y se quedaron clavados en un rincón de la estancia, entre dos estanterías repletas de viejos libros llenos de polvo.

-¿Quieres salir de una vez, Blaise?

De la esquina surgió una sombra cubierta por una capa invisible. El pelo negro, los ojos azules, atlético y una sonrisa encantadora que en sus años de estudiante había causado estragos entre las féminas del colegio. Draco lo miró muy seriamente pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el moreno se adelantó unos pasos, quedando detrás del director. Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de quien había sido uno de sus estudiantes.

-Señor Zabinni, me siento halagado, pero no creo que ni siquiera yo pudiera detener la ira de un padre, así que si me hace el favor, no me utilice de escudo… -dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Blaise se colocó al lado de Draco sin decir nada, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su amigo.

-Te juro que no sabía nada Draco –empezó a decir de forma atropellada-, alguien entró anoche en el Ministerio de Magia, Parkinson y yo fuimos a investigar pero cuando llegamos no había nadie y entonces fue cuando creímos que había sido una falsa alarma. Esta mañana nos han llamado para decirnos que había desaparecido una de las profecías y que era referente a Lucía y…

Draco le hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Vale, vale, te creo… -respiró calmadamente-. ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? –Esta vez miraba al director-. ¿Por qué esa carta iba dirigida a mi hija? ¡Es menor de edad, se supone que no debería haber pasado!

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué carta estás hablando?–preguntó Blaise.

Draco lo miró unos segundos.

-Lucía recibió una carta esta mañana con el sello de Howgarts –miró al director-, iba a su nombre, era del colegio… -hizo un ademán con la mano-… la dejamos abrirla y leerla… tuve que hacerle un obliviate para impedir que recordara lo que había leído… Quiero saber por qué el ministerio ha enviado una carta dirigida a una menor –miró a su compañero y luego al director-, y quiero saberlo ahora mismo.

-Draco… -empezó a decir Dumbledore-… el Ministerio no enviaría nunca una carta a una menor, por lo que deduzco que alguien más ha metido la mano en este asunto…

Draco respiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre la butaca que anteriormente le había indicado el director. Notó la presencia de Blaise a su lado, presencia que cientos de veces le había reconfortado sentir y que ahora sólo parecía una sombra perdida en una cortina de humo.

-Draco… necesito saber qué decía la profecía exactamente… -pidió Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

Los ojos del hombre se alzaron hacia los del director. Gris contra azul. Por unos segundos Draco meditó el ocultárselo; era Lucía, era su hija, no iba a permitir que nadie supiera nada hasta no estar seguro de que corría un verdadero peligro. Pero aquellos pensamientos se fueron de su cabeza en cuanto la mirada azul e inocente del director se topó con la suya. Sabiduría, templanza, carácter, fuerza… Una sola mirada de aquel hombre era capaz de transmitir todo aquello. El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello platinado y respiró profundamente.

-Si quieres que salga, yo… -empezó a decir Blaise.

Pero Draco negó con la cabeza y lo miró como si acaba de decir una estupidez.

-Quédate, ya sabes que no tengo secretos contigo, Blaise… -le pidió. El moreno asintió y se sentó a su lado, en la otra butaca. Miró fijamente a Dumbledore -… La profecía… estaba escrita en la carta… "Y de la unión de la luz y la oscuridad, nacerá la esperanza para unirse al Bien y derrotar las Tinieblas. Y al llegar a sus orígenes, ella lo sabrá y él la buscará. Y la lucha entre el Bien y las Tinieblas regresará"… -recitó de memoria mirando al hombre-… ¿Tiene algún significado para ti, Albus?

Dumbledore lo miró. Draco hubiera jurado que seguía siendo el mismo hombre que cuando él era un simple estudiante, ávido de poder, el mismo hombre que le había tendido la mano cuando nadie lo había hecho, el único que lo había apoyado cuando todos le daban la espalda; el hombre fuerte, astuto y poderoso, el único a quien Voldemort había temido una vez. Pero las arrugas de su rostro eran muy marcadas, y lo que había sido una barba blanca y pulcra ahora era de un color grisáceo; y sus ojos brillantes y cansados denotaban que había visto mucho más de lo que nadie imaginaba.

-¿Y para ti, Draco? –preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore.

-Ya sabes la respuesta –contestó fríamente Draco mirándolo.

-A veces, aunque uno sepa la respuesta, conviene asegurarse… -dijo el hombre-… El señor Zabinni, supongo que estará informado del asunto.

-Por supuesto –dijo inmediatamente Draco-. De hecho, fue él quien me avisó de la nueva profecía.

_Flashback_

_Entró en la habitación despacio, casi temeroso de ser descubierto. Y olvidando a la gente que estaba presente se encaminó hacia la cama donde reposaba su esposa con un pequeño bebé en brazos. No pudo darse cuenta de la mirada de cariño y ternura que le profesaba su madre desde la esquina de la habitación, ni tampoco de la de orgullo de su padre. Únicamente tenía ojos para aquella pequeña criatura que descansaba en los brazos de su ángel, atrapando con sus manitas el camisón blanco de Hermione._

_Era perfecta. Simplemente perfecta. Draco aún se estaba preguntando cómo algo tan hermoso podía ser suyo, era suyo, era suya. Era su niña. Entendió cómo debió sentirse su padre el primer día que lo vio y entendió también que no dejaría nunca que nada le pasara a la pequeña._

_-Hola… -susurró besando a su esposa en la frente-… ¿has dormido?_

_Hermione negó con la cabeza y cuando él iba a replicarle ella se le adelantó._

_-¿No crees que es hermosa? Tengo miedo de dormirme y que sea un sueño… -acarició la carita de la pequeña-… que despierte y que ella no esté…_

_Draco le sonrió de nuevo y apartando la manita del camisón tomó a la pequeña en brazos mientras se sentaba en la butaca que había junto a la cama._

_-Ahora puedes dormir un poco… me aseguraré de que no se desvanezca… -le dijo sonriendo._

_Hermione sonrió._

_-Harry y Pansy han estado aquí hace un rato –sonrió-, dijeron que querían ser los primeros en venir a verla porque querían ser sus padrinos… -le miró arqueando una ceja._

_Draco rió suavemente mientras acomodaba a la criatura contra su pecho. Sabía perfectamente qué le estaba pidiendo su esposa; y aunque él había tenido en la cabeza que Blaise fuera el padrino de su primogénita, sabía que no podía negarle nada a su esposa, y aquella petición no era la excepción._

_-Hablaremos de eso luego… -le aseguró. Hermione sonrió consciente de que aquello era que daba su visto nuevo a los padrinos de la pequeña-… ahora duerme un poco, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Ella echó un vistazo a la habitación._

_-¿Y tus padres? –preguntó._

_Draco miró a su alrededor y se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Estaban aquí? –preguntó. Intentó ponerse serio ante la mirada divertida de Hermione -. No es divertido, no me di cuenta de que estuvieran aquí… Mi madre se habrán enfadado…_

_-¿Sabes que ha dicho tu madre? –le preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en la cama-… Ha dicho… que… -bostezó-… es igualita a ti cuando tú naciste…-Draco sonrió al ver como los ojos se le cerraban solos y su ángel quedaba dormida. _

_Pasó largo rato contemplando a su pequeña en sus brazos. Podía notar el tibio cuerpecito contra su pecho, sus extremidades pequeñas, su frente lisa, su cara redonda; quería memorizar cada gesto que la pequeña hacía, grabarlo en su mente para no olvidarlo nunca. Estaba encantado con ella. Sentía hacia esa pequeña un instinto de protección que jamás hubiese imaginado que tendría; amaba a Hermione y nunca hubiese pensado que podría querer a nadie igual que a su esposa… Se había equivocado y lo estaba demostrando. Aquella pequeña era la prueba viviente de ello. Era suya. Y no iba a permitir que nadie la hiciera daño; lo había cumplido con Hermione y lo cumpliría con ella._

_No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirando a Lucía en el silencio de la habitación; pero fue consciente de que la puerta se abrió y alzó la vista a la entrada en un gesto instintivo tanteando con su mano el bolsillo para buscar su varita. Se relajó al comprobar que se trataba de Blaise. Aún con la pequeña en brazos, echó una mirada a Hermione para asegurarse de que seguía dormida se acercó hasta su amigo sonriendo._

_-¿No es preciosa? –preguntó._

_-Draco, tenemos que hablar… -dijo serio._

_El chico rubio lo miró y le sonrió._

_-Si vienes a ofrecerte para ser el padrino, lamento decirte que…-Pero un movimiento de Blaise le hizo darse cuenta de que no era nada de aquello. Por un instante observó el rostro de su amigo, demasiado serio y agitado.-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-¿A qué hora ha nacido la niña? –preguntó el chico mirando a la pequeña._

_-Esta mañana, de madrugada… -apuntó Draco-… ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Me han avisado del Ministerio de Magia, de hecho vengo de allí. Hay una nueva profecía… -Draco lo miró-… y lleva el nombre de Lucía Malfoy… -terminó de decir._

_-¿Qué?¿Es mala?_

_Blaise asintió levemente. Draco entrecerró los ojos._

_-Sólo hay una persona que quisiera hacerme daño y está muerta; Voldemort murió cuando Potter lo destruyó, ¿recuerdas?_

_-Pero no destruyó a su más fiel seguidor, Draco…_

_-Réficul… -murmuró Draco._

_En un gesto innato, Draco aferró con fuerza a su hija contra su pecho y desvió su mirada hacia su esposa que seguía dormida. No podía perderla, no iba a perderla; no iba a perder lo que más le importaba, no iba a permitir que nadie le quitara a su familia, la familia que tanto le había costado encontrar, la familia que tanto amaba…_

_-La esconderemos Draco, nadie tiene por qué enterarse, nadie sabrá nada… te lo prometo… -le aseguró Blaise-… la profecía quedará oculta…_

_-¿Igual que estuvo oculta la de Potter? –preguntó Draco. El rostro de Blaise se contrajo de dolor-. Perdona, no quería…_

_-Te prometo que no le pasará nada Draco. Lucía será feliz, no dejaré que le ocurra nada a tu hija –le aseguró. Y Draco pudo observar en los ojos de su amigo la determinación con la que estaban dichas aquellas palabras-. Sólo cuando ella esté preparada… Te lo prometo…_

_-Blaise, si algo le ocurre a mi hija o mi esposa… -empezó a decir con aire amenazador._

_Blaise le sonrió._

_-Tú y yo escapamos de Voldemort… ¿Crees que no podremos escapar de esta?_

_Draco no contestó. Se quedó mirando a su pequeña niña; había despertado y lo estaba mirando con aquellos ojos grises; por un segundo, creyó que la pequeña lo había oído todo e incluso que lo había entendido._

Fin del flashback

-Las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora Draco –aseguró Dumbledore-, nadie más sabe de esa profecía y nadie deberá saber nada hasta que llegue el momento.-los dos asintieron gravemente-. En cuanto a Lucía... ¿dónde está ahora?

-Le dije a Hermione que la llevara a casa de Potter, me esperarán allí hasta que yo vaya por ellas –dijo despreocupadamente-; mientras estén en casa de él, estarán bien.

-Bien pensado –dijo el anciano-. Ahora bien, el lugar más seguro para Lucía, es Hogwarts, supongo que ere consciente de ello, Draco…

-Completamente señor –dijo el hombre sonriendo con pesar-; Lucía entrará este año en Hogwarts y Hermione y yo estaremos aquí con ella; y no, no es negociable –añadió al ver que el hombre iba a protestar-, yo sigo enseñando Pociones y usted mejor que nadie sabe que Hermione sería capaz de enseñar en cualquier clase e incluso inventarse una nueva con tal de quedarse aquí –sonrió con sinceridad-, pero no intente alejarnos de Lucía porque no lo conseguirá.

-Tendrá unas clases extras, Draco –dijo el hombre-, ¿crees que aguantará el ritmo?

En aquellos momentos Draco sonrió son suficiencia y Blaise sonrió con él al reconocer aquel brillo arrogante en los ojos de su amigo.

-Albus, es una Malfoy; aguantará –dijo con seguridad.

El hombre sonrió. Un fogonazo hizo que miraran hacia la chimenea; entre las llamas, la cabeza de Hermione apareció.

Para cuando Hermione llegó a casa de Harry, su preocupación había desaparecido y se había convertido en enfado. Enfado altamente peligroso para Draco. Él había sabido desde un primer momento que existía tal profecía, de otro modo habría ido al Ministerio de Magia y no a ver a Dumbledore como él le había dicho; aquello significaba que él sabía algo que ella ignoraba. Odiaba cuando él sabía algo que ella no; era como cuando estaban en el colegio y él siempre sonreía de forma presuntuosa porque sabía las respuestas que Snape preguntaba únicamente porque el odioso profesor se las había dado antes a él; o como cuando en su boda cambiaron la carne por el marisco y ella se quedó atónita y asombrada cuando apareció en su plato un gran surtido de marisco cuando ella esperaba carne y en cambio él no parecía para nada sorprendido.

Todos esos pensamientos se vieron relegados a un segundo plano cuando notó que aterrizaba en el suelo con Lucía fuertemente cogida en sus brazos. No le gustaba viajar por polvos flú, y si podía evitarlo, lo evitaba, pero aquella había sido una necesidad muy urgente.

Nada más salir de la chimenea de los Potter, la chica de once años que estaba en el salón leyendo un libro la miró, la revisó de abajo a arriba y le sonrió con cierta condescendencia que Hermione siempre había identificado con su madre.

-Hola tía Hermione, hola Lucía, ¿qué tal el viaje?

Hermione estaba segura de que aquella chica sabía que odiaba viajar por red flú. Suspiró profundamente para no darle una mala contestación, después de todo, ella no era la que le había mentido.

-Hola Amy, ¿dónde están tus padres?

-Mamá en la cocina –dijo con una media sonrisa volviendo al libro-, Papá estaba hace cinco minutos regañando a James –rió divertida-, creo que desde que desde que tío Charlie dejó aquí el otro día a Dani, mi hermanito ha recibido malas influencias –Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el torbellino de Danielle, aquella pelirroja con mucha más energía de la que gastaba, la tercera hija de Charlie. Amy miró a Lucía y le guiñó un ojo -¿por qué no vas a buscarlo? Seguro que papá se alegra tanto de verte que se le pasa el enfado con James –Lucía arrugó la frente-, James te deberá un favor.

La niña se bajó de los brazos de su madre y antes de que Hermione dijera nada subió las escaleras con una gran agilidad.

-No deberías alentarla… -dijo Hermione-… ¿cómo estás?

-Sobreviviendo –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿No querías ver a mamá?

A veces le sorprendía lo madura que aquella niña podía ser para su edad. No era de extrañar, estaba segura de que Harry se había encargado de contarle todo lo que significaba llevar el apellido Potter, los rumores, las verdades, las mentiras… Pero aún así, aquella niña de once años, distaba mucho de ser igual que su gemelo James, era más tranquila y sosegada, más calmada y Hermione sabía que aquella cierta frialdad que la pequeña siempre demostraba a quienes desconocía, era una de las cualidades heredadas de su madre.

-Vale, indirecta captada –le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello negro que llevaba suelto y le llegaba por los hombros-, ¿te lo has cortado? –la niña se encogió de hombros-, no importa, ¿seguro que estás bien? Me he enterado de lo de Mark… -tentó.

Amy levantó la mirada del libro y la miró fijamente. Los ojos azules brillaron intensamente y Hermione se apresuró a cerrar su mente; la niña sonrió y ella le imitó.

-Veo que tu padre ha vuelto a enseñarte cosas –dijo animada-, pero no intentes meterte en la mente de los demás Amy, a veces puedes ver cosas que no quieres ver.-Si la niña notó el tono nostálgico de Hermione, no hizo ningún comentario-. Voy a la cocina con tu madre, si Lucía viene…

-Sí, sí, ya sé…

-Y deja esa pose de mujer de hielo –le recomendó Hermione antes de irse-, a tu madre no le funcionó y tampoco te funcionará a ti.

Dejó a la niña en el salón y limpiándose el vestido azul entró en la cocina. Jamás habría creído a nadie que diez años atrás le dijera que se encontraría con Pansy Parkinson en la cocina de una casa, con un delantal puesto y cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción muggle. Sonrió a su pesar. Había llovido mucho desde entonces. Se recostó contra el marco de la puerta.

-Hola –interrumpió-, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Una mujer alta, rubia, de esbelta figura y piel blanca se giró inmediatamente al reconocer la voz. Y antes de saludarla le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que hizo que a Hermione se le encogiera el estómago… "es la misma sonrisa de felicidad que había visto en Ginny durante el tiempo que la relación entre Harry y la pelirroja había estado viva"

-¡Hermione! –gritó contenta abrazándola efusivamente -¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo no habéis avisado? ¿Dónde está Lucía? ¿Y Draco?

La chica sonrió. Había olvidado lo eufórica que podía ser aquella rubia cuando no se lo proponía, y casi había olvidado que era por esa euforia intensiva por la que Draco solía esconderse de ella.

-Sólo hemos venido Lucía y yo… -aclaró la castaña sonriendo con ternura-… ¿puedo tomar un café?

Pansy asintió y le cedió asiento en la mesa de la cocina mientras conjuraba una taza de café humeante que aparecía delante de Hermione, quien elevó la ceja cuestionándola. Pansy suspiró.

-Odio que me mires así, me recuerdas a Draco cada vez que hacía algo que no le gustaba… Me gusta cocinar, pero también me gusta utilizar la magia… además, sólo es un café, tómatelo y ya está… -dijo de forma cansada-… Amy me cuestiona de la misma manera todos los días –añadió al ver la cara de Hermione –Pero no me has contestado ¿dónde está Draco?

-No me hables de Malfoy –dijo Hermione ligeramente molesta-. Ahora debe estar en el despacho de Dumbledore contándole vete tú a saber qué cuando yo ni siquiera estoy enterada de la mitad de la historia –Pansy rió divertida-. ¡No me hace gracia! ¡Lucía está metida en todo esto Pansy!

La rubia dejó de reír inmediatamente.

-¿Lucía? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lucía? ¿Está bien?

-Está bien –contestó Hermione de forma seca-, pero si Draco no aparece pronto aquí te juro que se va a quedar sin padre.

-Yo siempre dije que Draco acabaría dándote esa idea… ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Harry… -le sonrió y levantó su cabeza cuando el moreno se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla-… ¿dónde están tus gafas?

El niño de once años que una vez fue había desaparecido; frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de veintinueve años, alto y musculoso, se había dejado crecer el cabello para ocultar la cicatriz de su frente, pero seguía estando tan rebelde como siempre; sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad ahora que la protección de las gafas había desaparecido, y si no hubiese sido por su sonrisa inocente y el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, Hermione hubiera asegurado que aquel no era la misma persona.

-James estuvo jugando con ellas a hechizarlas… -dijo Pansy-… deberías verlas, tiene un bonito color rosado…

-¿Dónde has dejado a Lucía? –preguntó Hermione.

-Arriba con James –se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de su mujer-, no sé cómo lo hace, pero esa niña sólo tiene que mirarme para hacer que me derrita, ¿cómo lo hace?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando veas a Draco pregúntaselo a él, me parece que está intentando descubrir una teoría sobre eso.-Los tres adultos rieron.

-Hablando de Draco, ¿dónde está? Me ha parecido que estás un poco enfadada con él…

Hermione suspiró.

-Con Dumbledore –dijo-, esta mañana recibimos una carta y… bueno… después de leerla salió hacia Hogwarts diciéndome que viniera aquí inmediatamente que aquí estaría segura y Lucía también –Harry arrugó la frente y le lanzó una mirada a Pansy que asintió.

-Voy a buscar a los pequeños –dijo-, ¿habéis visto a Amy?

-En el salón –informó Hermione.

-Vale, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry cuando se quedaron solos en la cocina-, no es normal que Draco os envíe a vosotras dos aquí, precisamente a mi casa, con el aprecio que me tiene…

-No digas tonterías, él te aprecia –Harry se carcajeó sarcásticamente-, a su manera, pero te aprecia.

-Claro, por eso el día que me casé con Pansy, en vez de felicitarme me dijo que si alguna vez me atrevía a hacer llorar a su amiga me las vería con él y que entonces ni siquiera mis desarrollados poderes de brujo podrían impedirle que me matara…

Hermione reprimió una sonrisa antes de responderle.

-Tú también le amenazaste a él cuando se casó conmigo, es más, tú, Ron, Fred, George y creo que también estaba Neville ¿me equivoco? –Harry rió-. El pobre estaba tan asustado que pensé que me quedaba sin boda…

-Hemos recibido esto –dijo poniéndole sobre la mesa la carta-, iba dirigida a Lucía y fue ella quien la abrió… -observó como la cara de Harry cambiaba de expresión y de color conforme iba leyendo-… Draco desapareció antes de decirme qué es todo esto y me dijo que trajera aquí a Lucía, que estaría segura… ¿tú sabes algo Harry?

-Réficul… -murmuró Harry doblando la carta de nuevo-… así que después de todo es verdad…

-¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas, Harry?

-¿Draco no te había hablado de esto antes? –la chica negó con la cabeza-. No sé si tengo derecho a decirte nada Hermione… Si él no te ha dicho nada quizá tenga una razón y yo no sé si…

-¿Una razón? ¿Qué razón puede tener para ocultarme algo que trata sobre mi hija, Harry?

Estaba alterada. Lo comprendía. Escuchó la risa desde el piso superior y supo que él también hubiese estado alterado si aquella carta hubiese sido para su hijo James. Respiró profundamente.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero yo no soy quién te tiene que contar esto…

Un atisbo de furia nació en los ojos de Hermione y Harry reconoció en ellos a Granger, no a la señorita Granger, no a la prometida de Malfoy, no a la señora de Malfoy, reconoció a Hermione Granger en toda su esplendidez.

-¿Puedo usar tu chimenea Harry? –preguntó levantándose de golpe –Gracias –dijo antes de que el chico pudiese decir nada. Se dirigió con pasos seguros al salón y miró a Amy que seguía en la misma posición –Fuera –le ordenó. Amy la miró para contradecirla pero se lo pensó dos veces al ver la cara de su tía Hermione, pocas veces se la veía enfadada, pero sabía que no era buena señal, Hermione era la única persona capaz de llegar al mismo nivel que la señora Weasly, la abuela de Dani, así que obedeciendo por primera vez sin replicar una orden directa, la niña salió del salón. Hermione lanzó una ligera capa de polvos sobre el fuego de la chimenea y fue consciente de que había localizado el lugar donde su marido estaba -¡DRACO MALFOY, VEN AHORA MISMO HASTA AQUÍ!

Sin esperar que le respondieran, sin importarle que su antiguo director pensara que era una maleducada por no saludar, sin importarle la cara de sorpresa que había puesto Blaise Zabinni, la chica cortó la comunicación.

-¡DRACO MALFOY, VEN AHORA MISMO HASTA AQUÍ!

Antes de que el chico pudiese decir nada, la cabeza de Hermione desapareció con otro fogonazo. Draco tragó con dificultad, sabía que ella había leído la carta; Blaise miró a su amigo con aprensión y compasión; Dumbledore sonrió.

-Me alegro ver que la señorita Granger aún conserva su…. temperamento... –terminó la frase mirando divertido a Draco.

-Albus, lleva casada conmigo doce años… ¿crees que si no tuviera ese temperamento me habría aguantado tanto? –Blaise sonrió-. Será mejor que desaparezca. –miró la chimenea dubitativo-, ¿puedo?

El director le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a pasar. Draco respiró hondo antes de coger un puñadito de polvos y entrar en la chimenea.

-¡Casa de los Potter!

**Y bien? Que os ha parecido? Yo no acabo de estar satisfecha del capítulo… no sé, hay algo que no me acaba de convencer… en fin, vosotros juzgáis… Pero no os quejeis, que este es bastante largo eh:D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de acuerdo? Sed buenos, no copieis fics ajenos y sobretodo no olvidéis mencionar que estos personajes no son míos, y que solo los he tomado prestado un ratito para volverlos locos dentro de mi realidad :p**

**Un besito a todos. Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEWS! Que guay! Cuando empecé a escribir esto no me imaginaba que pudiese recibir tantos, la verdad! Gracias a todos :D**

**SraMalfoy: jejeje :D Gracias, pues no, no tenía intención de continuar, pero mira… me puse y cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía ya algunos capítulos… así que me dije: "total, ya que los tienes escritos…" Intentaré seguir escribiendo con el mismo ritmo de hasta ahora. Un besito.**

**Erol H. Sesshda: Me alegra que te guste :D La verdad es que Hermione siempre ha tenido mucho genio, ¿no? Estaba cansada de que fuera siempre Draco quien se enfadaba y ella la que iba de buena… Creo que ella en realidad tiene genio y que él no es tan malo como lo quieren pintar :D Y Lucía… pues imagínate… con los padres que tiene es un cielo, claro que aún no ha ingresado en el colegio con ciertos miembros de una familia pelirroja muy dados a las bromas.. en fin… a ver que ocurre. :D**

**LaBelle Evans:A ver, por partes, sí, sé que Danielle es Daniela, ya es coincidencia que tú te llames así no? Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre y lo cierto es que lo utilizo siempre que puedo en mis historias y relatos breves o fics. No sé, lo escuché una vez y me gustó :D Por otra parte, pronto se desvelará el motivo de que Harry y Pansy se casaran, no te impacientes. Un besito.**

**Dore-Malfoy: jajajajaj cuantas preguntas… bufff… a ver… no puedo decirte lo que pasará, si no perdería la emoción, no te parece? En realidad se escribe réficul, (por cierto, a ver quien le encuentra sentido a este nombre, a ve si alguien da con la pista clave :p ) y bueno, prontito sabrás quién es y qué hará Draco… mmm pues lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, proteger a su hija de quien sea. Lo de Ginny… digamos que si sigues leyendo lo averiguarás :p Bueno, creo que ya está ¿no? Gracias por tu review, me hace mucha ilusión recibirlos :D Un beso.**

**Chirru: Ya me quieres matar a Draco? No, hombre no! Aún tenemos Draco para rato… espero (bueno, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que… jajajajaja, es broma, broma, lo juro) Draco es el padre protector que no puede dejar a su pequeña lejos de su vista mucho tiempo… si lo mato ahora… creo que tanto Hermione como Lucía lo pasarían muy mal y bueno, creo que la pequeña ya tiene bastante con lo que le va a ocurrir, ¿no? De todas formas cuando muera Draco (que no digo que vaya a morir) te enterarás jajajajajaja Un besito y gracias!**

**Abewll: Gracias! Pues sí, dudo que seas la única a la que le guste Draco. Y como ya he dicho por ahí arriba, estoy cansada de que siempre sea el malo… Soy de las que opinan que una persona tiene dos lados, el bueno y el malo, solo hay que saber qué decir para que el lado bueno sobresalga :D Gracias por tus ánimos, intentaré seguirlo lo antes posible, gracias!**

**Klass2008: Hombre… reirte… la verdad… la pobre niña lo va a pasar un poquito mal… así que no sé si debes reírte o no de ella jejejejeje pero tú misma, para gusto están los colores! La verdad es que la niña tendrá su puntito de humor, pero evidentemente también lo pasará mal :D Y en cuanto a lo otro… El hijo de Harry con ella? Mmmmm puede ser… aún no estoy segura… Un besito.**

**Bunny Kou: Mensaje corto, claro y conciso. Así que la respuesta tiene que ser igual: Gracias por leerlo y decirme que es bueno. Intentaré subir otro capitulo prontito. Un beso**

**Bueno, creo que ya está… a ver… sigamos con la historia…**

CAPITULO 4

-¡Será mejor que tengas una buena respuesta al hecho de esa carta, y será mejor que tengas una respuesta al motivo por el que Harry sabe de esa carta, y será mejor que tengas una contestación cuando te pregunte que por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

Eran las primeras palabras que habían salido de la boca de Hermione cuando Draco aterrizó en la chimenea de los Potter mirando a su alrededor como si alguien pudiera ir a socorrerlo.

-Ni se te ocurra pensarlo –dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos-, están todos arriba. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Draco la miró un segundo y tuvo que contenerse para no besarla. Incluso enfadada estaba hermosa, apuntó mentalmente que algún día debería de preguntarle cómo lo hacía.

-¿Dónde está Potter? –preguntó saliendo de la chimenea e ignorando a su mujer.

-¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? –la mirada de Draco se suavizó cuando se centró en ella y el hombre sonrió colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella. Se estremeció, como cada vez que él la tocaba.

-Te he escuchado Hermione, pero antes de explicarte nada, necesito hablar con Potter.

-Está en la cocina… -contestó ella intentando controlarse-… habla con él y vuelve inmediatamente aquí –añadió en tono autoritario antes de desplomarse en el sofá.

Draco sonrió; los dos sabían que aquel tono no iba a ser suficiente para que Draco le hiciera caso, de cualquier modo, ambos adultos pretendieron creer que esa vez sí le iba a obedecer. El hombre se acercó a ella y la besó en la cabeza, haciendo que Hermione levantase la vista.

-Todo estará bien, preciosa –aseguró-, te prometí protegerte y proteger a mi hija, y no voy a dejar que a ninguna de las dos le pase nada, ¿está bien? –Hermione asintió-, tengo que hablar con él, ahora vengo…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo hacerlo… No me obligue a hacerlo…

Dumbledore sonrió comprensivo mientras miraba al ser etéreo que tenía delante de sí. Si él mismo no lo hubiera visto morir hacia doce años, hubiese jurado que seguía estando vivo; la misma complexión alta y robusta, el cabello rojizo, la piel blanca y las mejillas teñidas de una gran cantidad de pecas. Se paseaba por el despacho del viejo director frotándose las manos en un gesto nervioso y pasando la mano por el pelo de vez en cuando, igual que había hecho cada vez que meditaba sobre algo.

-No puede obligarme ¿verdad? –preguntó inseguro.

Dumbledore sonrió.

-No, no puedo obligarte a hacerlo. Pero los dos sabemos que eres el único que puede ayudarla ¿verdad? –los ojos de él bajaron a mirar el suelo y el anciano volvió a sonreírle mientras se mesaba la barba-, ¿sabes? Aún recuerdo la primera vez que estuviste aquí… la piedra filosofal, ¿recuerdas? –el chico asintió tímidamente-. Quizá no lo quieras creer, pero Harry no hubiera sobrevivido siete años en Hogwarts sin tenerte a su lado.

-No es cierto, Hermione era la que siempre sabía qué hacer –protestó Ron.

-Pero eras tú quien siempre incitaba a Harry, ¿me equivoco? Fuiste tú la primera persona en quien confió, la primera persona que se sacrificó por él con aquella partida de ajedrez; y fuiste tú quien tomó el coche en segundo año para que él no tuviese que quedarse en Londres, ¿cierto? –el chico volvió a bajar la mirada-, y tú estuviste con él cuando Sirius Black reapareció, y ofreciste tu vida por encima de la suya cuando creíste que él iba a matarlo; y el año en que Harry supo su destino, tú estuviste con él de forma incondicional… No te infravalores, la amistad que demostraste por Harry fue primordial para que él se viera con fuerzas para derrotar a Voldemort –sonrió-, veo que ese nombre ya no te produce escalofríos como antes… -bromeó. El chico soltó una tímida sonrisa y miró al director-… Ayudaste una vez a Harry a vencer el mal, te pido que ayudes a esa pequeña niña en su destino…

-¿Cómo sabe que ella aceptará?

-Has estado observándola durante los últimos doce años… es igual que su madre… ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo hará?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se sentó en la silla de la cocina, tal y como había hecho horas antes. Los niños se habían refugiado en el cuarto de James después de prometer y prometer cientos de veces que no intentarían hacer magia, aunque para más seguridad, Pansy se había encargado de quitarle su varita James, consciente de que Amy era demasiado responsable para desobedecer una orden directa de aquel tipo.

Los cuatro adultos se miraron unos segundos. Parecía casi imposible que pudieran estar hablando tranquilamente cuando hacía doce años que se odiaban; lo curioso era que ninguno recordaba el momento exacto en que todo había cambiado, en que habían empezado a mirarse con otros ojos y habían aceptado que no de todo lo malo, tiene que salir algo peor.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con que Blaise y mi hermano fueran ayer al Ministerio de Magia?

Harry miró a su esposa y asintió gravemente. Hermione se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y este volvió hacia delante, rebelándose. La castaña suspiró y Draco, adelantándose a ella, tomó el cabello de su mujer y lo colocó detrás de su oreja en un gesto tan dulce como íntimo y del que sólo ellos dos eran conscientes.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó. Ella asintió-. De acuerdo… ¿por dónde empezamos? –le preguntó a Harry. El chico dio una medio sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros y Draco sonrió-. Supongo que desde el principio…

-"La noche en que derroté a Voldemort… ocurrió algo que no debería haber pasado… Yo debería haber muerto…

Flashback

_-No voy a hacerlo, Harry, no voy a dejarte solo…_

_El chico de diecisiete años se pasó la mano por el pelo resoplando fuertemente; llevaban más de tres horas luchando contra mortífagos y estaban agotados física y mentalmente. Miraran por donde miraran podían ver grupos de estudiantes que intentaban reducir a los mortífagos; los profesores habían encerrado a los de primer y segundo año en el Gran Comedor y McGonagall, Sprout y Binns se habían quedado con ellos repeliendo los ataque que pudiesen tener. _

_El cielo estaba teñido de un oscuro verde escarlata, los rayos de las maldiciones imperdonables se veían a lo lejos y algunas señales de socorro, proveniente del Bosque Oscuro, se dejaban entrever entre los árboles, pidiendo una ayuda que no podía llegar y terminaba por desaparecer._

_-Tengo que hacerlo solo, Ron –intentó explicar Harry-, no puedes ayudarme a vencer a Voldemort. Ve con Hermione, seguro que te necesita…_

_-Hermione está con Malfoy –dijo Ron ligeramente contrariado-, y por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, él no dejará que nada le pase. Me quedo contigo, como siempre, como ha sido desde el principio._

_-¡He dicho que no, Ron! –le gritó el moreno-¡No voy a permitir que mueras, entiéndelo!¡Es mi maldición! ¡Mi profecía! ¡Mi destino! ¡No sé qué diablos voy a encontrarme detrás de esa puerta! –señaló la torre más alta del castillo donde había aparecidota marca tenebrosa-¡Y no quiero tener que estar pendiente de ti! ¡No voy a dejar que más gente muera por mi culpa, por algo que tengo que hacer!-se calló unos segundos esperando que las palabras fuesen asimiladas por su amigo-¡Dean, Neville, Padma…¿cuántos más, Ron? ¿cuántos más tengo que dejar morir? ¡Tú no vas a ser uno de ellos si puedo evitarlo!_

_-¡Y yo no voy a dejarte solo Harry! Puedes prohibirme que vaya contigo, pero no podrás evitarlo. ¡Maldita sea Harry! No se trata de ti únicamente, por una vez, no se trata de ti, se trata de mí… -el chico lo miró sin comprender-… he perdido a Hermione y no pienso perderte como amigo a ti… Voy a ir contigo, quieras o no._

_Antes de que Harry pudiese replicarle nada, en una fracción de segundo o incluso menos, los ojos de Ron se abrieron mirando por encima del hombro de su amigo. Lentamente, Harry se giró a tiempo para ver como un rayo verde atravesaba el pasillo en su dirección. _

_Todo estaba perdido, el rayo lo alcanzaría, él estaría muerto y con él, las esperanzas del mundo de sobrevivir, Voldemort se apoderaría de todo lo humano y mágico y condenaría a la especie humana a su oscuridad absoluta para siempre. Incapaz de hacer nada, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto. Impacto que no llegó. Unos brazos le rodearon y le obligaron a agacharse; pudo sentir como el calor de un cuerpo se interponía entre el rayo y él, notó el aroma dulce a chocolate que su amigo siempre desprendía, sus manos tocaron el suave tejido de la capa que él mismo le había regalado aquellas Navidades, y entonces ocurrió. El grito desgarrador de alguien que está perdiendo la vida llegó a sus oídos. Y a pesar de no querer hacerlo, Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Ron._

_Demasiadas cosas pasaban por ellos. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas indicaciones. El brillo característico de Ron se iba apagando poco a poco con cada segundo que duraba su grito; sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida que una vez conoció en el tren, iban muriendo despacio, y con ellos, el alma de quien siempre había sido su amigo, iba desapareciendo._

_Intentó apartarlo, girar, dar un salto, dar un giro, hacer que él desapareciera y dejar su cuerpo expuesto al rayo que iba dirigido a él. Pero no pudo, y por la media sonrisa que tenía Ron en sus labios, supo que el pelirrojo lo había planeado todo para que él no pudiese escapar de su abrazo y salvarlo. Impotente, incapaz de hacer nada, sólo pudo mirar a los ojos de Ron, intentando hacerle saber sin palabras que no iba a dejar que muriera solo, y que él estaba allí._

_Ni siquiera recordó cuando terminó de gritar, cuando los ojos de Ron se cerraron delante de él para siempre, cuando su sonrisa se hizo eterna en el rostro de su amigo. El cuerpo inerte de él dejó de abrazarle y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido, de que lo había perdido para siempre. Con cuidado, lo dejó en el suelo, siendo consciente de que a unos metros de allí, Voldemort lo contemplaba a través de sus ojos ensangrentados y sus rasgos afilados; no le importaba. Necesitaba verlo._

_Harry miró a su amigo pelirrojo y entendió porqué su amistad había durado tantos años y porqué Ron no había sucumbido ante el poder y los celos de permanecer a la sombra de él; era consciente de que no habría sobrevivido a su primer año sin que él y Hermione hubiesen estado a su lado; Ron significaba para él el hermano que nunca tuvo y que siempre deseó tener; las risas que le habían prohibido durante once años, la tranquilidad de ser un niño, la felicidad de saltarse alguna clase… Ron significaba todo aquello y mucho más. Y ahora que él había muerto, Harry se encontraba solo, como al principio, como aquel niño asustadizo que no sabía nada de magia._

_-¿Otro sacrificio inútil? _

_La voz burlona de Voldemort llegó a los oídos de Harry. Quiso levantarse de donde estaba, enfrentarse a aquel monstruo, porque a sus ojos, no había otra palabra que lo describiera, quiso gritarle que no era ningún sacrificio inútil, que había sido un asesinato como lo fue el de James, el de Lily, el de Sirius, como lo estaban siendo todas las muertes que se estaban produciendo en el campo de batalla fuera de aquellos muros._

_Y no pudo. No pudo levantarse, no pudo gritar, no pudo hacer nada. Se dio cuenta de que la muerte de Ron se había llevado una pequeña parte suya, la parte que decía que nunca estaría solo, que no tenía porqué enfrentarse a las cosas solo, se había llevado aquella pequeña parte que le hacía sentirse vivo y seguro y acompañado._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres luchar? ¿No quieres demostrar a todos que eres invencible? ¿qué eres el más poderoso de todos los magos? –rió fuertemente._

_No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de hacer nada. Había perdido demasiado y sin darse cuenta, la desesperación y la angustia se habían apoderado de él. No le importaba morir, incluso hubiese jurado que deseaba morir, demasiado tiempo solo, demasiado tiempo reviviendo en sus sueños lo pasado aquella noche, el grito desgarrador de su madre, el olor de su padre, los ojos de Ron, la sonrisa de Neville… Ya no. Supo que había perdido algo completamente necesario para derrotar a su mayor enemigo; había perdido toda esperanza de salir vivo de aquella pesadilla que se estaba convirtiendo en una cruel realidad._

_Demasiado ocupado en su dolor, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos, no fue consciente de que unos pequeños pasos se acercaron hasta él, no percibió el olor a vainilla, ni las suaves manos que se posaron sobre sus hombros, no sintió las lágrimas silenciosas de quien lloraba por Ron; no pudo escuchar como Voldemort reía eufórico ante una nueva presa. _

_Unas palabras… sólo unas palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos. Escuchó la voz dulce y melodiosa de quien estaba delante de él, dándole la espalda, enfrentándose directamente a Voldemort, con sus brazos extendidos. El suave calor del escudo que aquella persona estaba creando llegó hasta él, y su cicatriz pasó a una temperatura tibia. Aquella voz… La había escuchado durante los últimos dos años… Era la voz que lo despertaba a veces por la mañana cuando se quedaba dormido en la Sala Común, era la voz que le regañaba cuando no comía demasiado, la que le consolaba cuando Snape abusaba de su poder, la que lo calmaba cuando Malfoy se burlaba… _

_-Ginny…_

_Levantó la mirada por primera vez del cuerpo de Ron y la vio de espaldas. Su suave cabello rojizo estaba enmarañado y sucio; la túnica negra rasgadas indicaba que había participado en la lucha y no se había quedado en la torre de Gryffindor como él le había pedido. _

_-No lo harás… -dijo la niña, porque ella era una niña aún-… no dejaré que lo hagas…_

_-¿Y qué puedes ofrecer tú para que Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, no muera? Está ahí, detrás de ti, hundido y con ganas de morir, puedo leer su mente… ¿Qué vas a hacer tú, pobre ilusa mortal?_

_Y entonces, los ojos de Ginny giraron un segundo parra toparse con los de Harry. En una mirada, una simple mirada, Harry supo lo que ella iba a hacer y odió durante aquel segundo la capacidad de leer en los ojos de ella sus pensamientos, preguntándose al mismo tiempo, si su padre también era capaz de leer los pensamientos de Lily tan solo con mirarla._

_-Puedo ofrecerle lo que él ha perdido… -dijo Ginny-… Harry… que mi sacrificio no sea en vano… _

_Y entonces un rayo salió disparado de la propia varita de Ginny; un rayo verde apuntando directamente a su corazón. Un halo de luz blanca envolvió el pasillo hasta ahora oscuro y el cuerpo de Ginny, aún caliente, se derrumbó en el suelo. _

_Calor. Dulzura. Libertad. Cariño. Amistad. Amor. Conceptos que rodearon la mente de Harry y que le hicieron mirar hacia el cuerpo inerte de quien había sido su gran amor. Ginny. _

_-Pobre niña… -se burló la fría voz-… pensó que su sacrificio sería útil y se equivocó de nuevo, como se equivocó tu madre y tu amigo… _

_-Cállate… -murmuró Harry._

_Los besos de Ginny, sus palabras, sus gestos, el modo que tenía de retorcerse aquel mechón de cabello, el modo que tenía de reprocharle con dulzura sus arrebatos contra Snape…_

_-¿Crees que eres capaz de derrotarme?¿Crees que los sacrificios de amor que la gente ha hecho por ti te pueden dar la fuerza suficiente para derrotarme a mí? ¿Al mago más grande que ha existido nunca?_

_-Cállate –repitió Harry un poco más alto._

_Su olor. Vainilla. Siempre olía a vainilla. Caramelo. Sus labios eran dulces, sus lágrimas saladas… la combinación perfecta para él. Ella era perfecta para él._

_-Te dejarán solo, como siempre estuviste. Tus amigos están muriendo… -sonrió y la cicatriz de Harry quemó en su frente-… incluso ella prefirió morir antes que quedarse contigo._

_-¡Cállate!_

_Las veces que él se había derrumbado y ella lo había ayudado a levantarse. Las veces que él había llorado impotente ante los ataques de Voldemort y ella lo había abrazado. Los momentos en que él había perdido la esperanza, momento en los que él había deseado morir para que todo el dolor terminase y ella no lo había dejado, dándole un poquito de aquella esperanza que la pequeña Weasly siempre tuvo en su corazón. _

_-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Voldemort-¿Las palabras que dicen la verdad te hacen daño?¿Te duele saber que tus padres murieron para nada? Tú sólo estás terminando matando a tus amigos –dijo con desdén señalando los cuerpos de los dos chicos que estaban a los pies de Harry._

_Sus padres, en aquel gran espejo habían posado sus manos en sus hombros. Había sentido fuerza. La señora Weasly le había abrazado. Había sentido cariño. Hermione le había regañado. Había sentido gratitud. Sirius le había rozado el pecho. Había sentido amor. Ron le había sonreído. Había sentido calor. Ginny le había sonreído. Y había sentido esperanza. _

_Una fuerte energía se apoderó de su cuerpo, notó como su sangre hervía y como una fuerza innata y desconocida en él inundaba todo su ser. Y los vio. Vio a todos y cada uno de ellos. Todas las personas que alguna vez había estado a su lado, todas las personas que habían muerto por él, por protegerle, por apoyarle, todas las personas que seguían con vida, luchando, las que seguían en sus casas rezando por sus vidas, rezando por su vida. _

_-¡¡CÁLLATE!_

_Una fuerte explosión en su cuerpo. Un aura blanca lo rodeó y por unos instantes, vio en los ojos de su enemigo miedo. Miedo a morir. Miedo a no saber qué hacer. Miedo a fracasar. La misma mirada que él había tenido cada vez que se enfrentaba a Voldemort estaba en los ojos del mago tenebroso. Y aquello le hizo pensar que quizá y sólo quizá tenía una posibilidad de ganar._

_Concentró su poder alzando su mano y olvidando que tenía la varita a tres metros de él, bajo el cuerpo de Ron. Podía notar como todo lo que le rodeaba desechaba partículas para unirse a él dándole una fuerza superior; las paredes, el frío suelo, la gente de su alrededor, el cuerpo de Ron, el cuerpo de Ginny… Todo se mezclaba dentro de él. Y entonces lo escuchó. Como si supiera lo que iba a pasar a continuación, escuchó por primera vez la voz fría de Voldemort temerosa y temblorosa._

_-Aunque me mates… él volverá a instaurar la oscuridad… Réficul… volverá…_

_Una voz en su cabeza le gritó "¡Ahora!" y habría jurado que era la voz de Ginny. Sin saber qué hacer, sin ser consciente de las órdenes que su cerebro enviaba a sus extremidades, Harry clavó sus ojos en los ojos de Voldemort mientras sentía como brillaban en la oscuridad del lugar. Su mano se movió rápida y sintió como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo a la vez que una bola de energía blanca salía disparada hacia su enemigo._

_Vio el cuerpo caer, sintió sus ojos pesados, lo último que notó antes de derrumbarse fue el duro suelo bajo sus pies._

Fin del flashback

-Aquella noche… era yo quien debería haber muerto… Ginny… ella murió para darme la fuerza que necesitaba… -dijo Harry tembloroso. Pansy le cogió de la mano dándole un apoyo que sabía que él necesitaba.

Escuchar aquello había sido más de lo que podría haber soportado. Sus dos amigos. Dos de los mejores amigos, Ginny, Ron… ambos habían muerto la misma noche para proteger a Harry… Ella lo sabía, pero nunca había preguntado, nunca había querido saber cómo había muerto Ron, el alegre Ron y Ginny, la pequeña que fue capaz de albergar en su corazón la esperanza de que algún día Harry la amaría y que se ha´bia visto recompensada por su espera.

Hermione no fue consciente de que había llorado hasta que sintió las manos de Draco sobre sus mejillas, secándoselas. Lo miró atenta, esperando una explicación, esperando saber por qué no le había dicho nada, no queriendo saber que él sabía todo aquello, no queriendo aceptarlo.

-El día que Lucía nació… Blaise me habló de la profecía… misteriosamente, una nueva profecía se había rebelado a una vieja anciana que desvariaba en el callejón Nocturno. Habló de Lucía y de Réficul… -sonrió con tristeza-… Potter… yo sabía que era poderoso, le pregunté y no me supo contestar…

-Réficul es el nombre que Voldemort dijo antes de morir, como si fuera una advertencia, una amenaza de que el mal no desaparecería con su muerte… -dijo Harry calmadamente.

-¿Quién es Réficul?-preguntó Pansy –Nunca he oído hablar de él…

Draco se llevó una mano a la frente y la masajeó.

-Es la semilla de la oscuridad… -dijo el rubio que había pasado horas en la Sección Prohibida de Hogwarts-… nacido en las tinieblas y criado sin un ápice de amor ni compasión, no tiene más puntos débiles que el de la arrogancia y la maldad… está destinado a acabar con la luz…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Pansy.

Los dos hombres de la mesa se miraron. Harry aún tenía el dolor marcado en el rostro. Había sido demasiado doloroso recordar todo aquello y Hermione lo sabía. Después de la muerte de Ginny, Harry Potter se había convertido en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, incluso más que Dumbledore. Pero había dejado de ser el niño para convertirse en el hombre que nadie pensó que sería; perdió la alegría, la felicidad que durante siete años le había acompañado y se sumió en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, culpándose de la muerte de Ginny y de Ron.

Pansy había conseguido sacarlo de allí, le había hecho ver que no estaba solo, que Ron y Ginny seguían vivos, como sus padres, que siempre estarían vivos si él los seguía recordando como lo había estado haciendo hasta aquel momento.

Hermione no sabía que había pasado después, pero cuando tres meses más tarde volvió a ver a Harry, supo que había recuperado a su amigo. Más maduro, más adulto y seguramente con las experiencias más dolorosas que la vida le había podido dejar; sí, pero seguía siendo él. Harry. Y el motivo por el que él había conseguido regresar de su propio dolor había sido cierta rubia Slytherin que lo había amado en silencio desde siempre.

Unas risas infantiles llegaron desde el piso superior, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había hecho presente en la mesa.

-Réficul es… -Hermione le miró-… es hijo de Voldemort…

-Lo siento Hermione… -se apresuró a decir Harry-… si hubiese entendido las palabras de Voldemort quizá yo hubiese…

Pero Hermione ya no le escuchaba. Voldemort. Aquel nombre resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, en un recuerdo continúo de su presencia aún incluso después de muerto. Había escuchado de boca de Harry todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de Voldemort; ella había estado al lado de Harry en sus continuos enfrentamientos, había visto cosas que nadie más había presenciado… muertes, sangre, sufrimiento, dolor… No quería que su hija pasara por aquello; no iba a permitir que su hija pasara por aquello…

Menta. Olía a menta. Calidez. Draco la había abrazado en algún momento y ella no se había dado cuenta; escuchó la respiración acompasada en el pecho de su marido y se aferro a la camisa de él casi con desesperación. Escondió su cara en el pecho del hombre al que amaba y notó como los brazos de él la rodeaban fuertemente alrededor de la cintura y de la nuca, atrayéndola hacia él.

-Estará bien… -le susurró al oído él-… te prometo que a nuestra hija no le pasará nada, preciosa… Nosotros cuidaremos de ella… Todo estará bien…

Calor. Miró a Harry que había hecho un gesto con su mano. Luego todo fue una sensación de paz y luz.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tanteó en la cama y abrió los ojos al no notar el cuerpo de su esposa. Las sábanas estaban revueltas y la almohada que ella utilizaba húmeda; Draco se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado dormido en vez de velar por ella. Se levantó mientras se frotaba los ojos y se pasaba una mano por el desordenado cabello para despejarse, bajó de la cama y rodeándola, tomó la bata negra y se la abrochó sobre el torso descubierto, sobre los pantalones negros, para salir de la habitación.

Entreabrió la puerta de enfrente y sonrió aliviado al verla allí. Permanecía sentada en el pequeño sofá, con las piernas flexionadas y recogidas contra su pecho, con los brazos rodeándose a sí misma, el cabello recogido en una suave trenza de la que escapaban mechones rebeldes sobre sus ojos. Su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Draco frunció el ceño, sabiendo que aquello significaba que había estado llorando hacía poco. Y sus ojos no se apartaban de la pequeña que dormía placidamente en su cama, ajena a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, ajena a lo que podía ocurrir de un momento a otro.

En silencio, despacio, entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a su esposa, atrayéndola hacia sí, obligándola a recargar su peso en él; rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Hermione y notó como estaba temblando, de frío, de miedo, de impotencia…él también miró a su hija.

-No puedo dejar de mirarla… -contestó Hermione en un susurro respondiendo a la pregunta no realizada-… tengo miedo de que si dejo de mirarla desaparecerá…

-No le pasará nada… -aseguró Draco-… no dejaré que le pase nada… -le besó en el cabello-… ni a ti tampoco…

-Draco… es… si algo ocurriese… yo…

-Preciosa, nadie hará daño a nuestra hija –repitió Draco con firmeza-, nadie le hará daño a nuestra hija, ni Voldemort ni Réficul.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Únicamente el suave latir acompasado de sus corazones era lo que se escuchaba; Hermione podría haber estallado en gritos, podría haberle echado en cara a Draco todo aquello, preguntarle por qué no se lo dijo ante, preguntarle por qué se lo había ocultado, preguntarle tantas cosas. Y eso era lo que en un principio había pensado hacer. Gritarle. Gritarle hasta quedarse afónica. Era su hija la que estaba en peligro; había estado nueve meses dentro de ella, sintiendo sus latidos, notando como crecía cada día un poquito más. ¡Era su hija! Ni siquiera ella misma sabía porque no le había gritado a Draco. Cualquiera podría haber pensado que su esposo le había lanzado un hechizo, un encantamiento, cualquier cosa. Pero no había sido por nada de aquello.

Sus ojos. Los ojos de Draco mostraban más dolor y miedo del que jamás había visto en él. Draco llevaba once años sabiendo el destino de su hija y no se lo había dicho para no preocuparla; el orgullo de los Malfoy había saldo a la luz una vez más impidiendo que ella sufriera lo que él ya estaba soportando. Había visto como Draco había tomado con suavidad a Lucía de la cama donde se había quedado dormida, había visto como le acariciaba los rizos suaves y rubios con suavidad, había estado con él cuando Lucía se había caído y se había raspado la rodilla y había visto como él la curaba y la acunaba en sus brazos hasta que se había calmado.

Jamás había visto a nadie, ni siquiera a su propio padre con ella, mirar a una hija con tanto amor como Draco lo hacía con Lucía. No podía gritarle. No podía echarle nada en cara. No podía echarle en cara que quisiera protegerla, no podía echarle en cara que quisiera estar siempre con su hija.

La respiración de Draco detrás de ella acarició levemente su oído, haciéndola despertar de sus ensoñaciones.

-He estado pensando…-empezó a decir ella en susurros-… quizá se hayan equivocado… ¿cómo a ser nuestra pequeña la unión de la luz y la oscuridad? No tiene ningún sentido…

-No Hermione –dijo él serio-, tenemos que enfrentar esto y no voy a dejar que te escudes en la falsa lógica que tú quieres creer… -Hermione se estremeció y Draco la abrazó más fuerte, acariciándole el brazo-. Tú viniste de la luz, siempre estuviste en ella… Siempre en el lado de los buenos, -no pudo evitar sonreír-, y fuiste tú quien llegó de la luz y me sacó a mí de las sombras de la oscuridad en la que me había metido… ¿Acaso crees que hay una fuente de luz mayor que tú? –preguntó retóricamente.

-Draco pero…

-Preciosa… lo enfrentaremos juntos, como siempre, como todo… -le murmuró-… nadie nos quitará a nuestra niña, nadie separará lo que nos costó siete años entender…

La mujer asintió despacio. Lentamente se recargó más suavemente sobre su marido.

-Entonces… Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para ella…

-Lo sé, princesa… -le acarició el cabello despacio. Vio como cerraba los ojos-… vamos a la cama…

-No –protestó con suavidad-, quiero quedarme con ella esta noche… Necesito quedarme con ella…

Draco con la contradijo; la apartó de él y se acercó a su hija, retiró las sábanas y dándole un beso en la frente la tomó entre sus brazos donde ella se acurrucó contra él de forma instintiva. La mujer se acercó hasta él y lo tomó de la mano libre guiándolo hasta su habitación.

Ninguno de los dos consiguió dormir bien, aquella noche. Hermione estuvo mirando a su hija cobijada entre sus mantas, en el centro de la cama hasta que cayó rendida de cansancio entre ocasionales lágrimas. Draco estuvo velando a su mujer y a su niña toda la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hedwig entró en la habitación de su dueño aleteando furiosamente sabiendo que tenía prisa y que debía de entregar aquello. Se situó en la mesita del lado de Harry ululando con suavidad sin querer despertar a nadie más. El hombre la acarició casi por inercia antes de volver a pasar un brazo por la cintura de Pansy que sonrió inconscientemente al notar el calor de su marido.

Hedwig ululó de nuevo y agitó sus alas en un claro intento de llamar la atención. Harry se separó de Pansy y miró a su lechuza.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó.

Como si aquella hubiese sido la pregunta que estaba esperando, la lechuza se acercó a él y le tendió la pata como si le estuviese ofreciendo algo de gran valor.

Con cuidado y aún dormido, entre bostezo y bostezo, Harry desató la carta que llevaba y la leyó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. Con letra fina y delicada, un poco arcaica quizá, Dumbleldore le había escrito algo:

"_Han encontrado el cuerpo de Alem Fignon esta noche; lleva dos días muerto. Ha sido marcado por la Marca Tenebrosa en su espalda. Reúnete conmigo mañana a las once en mi despacho, tenemos que restaurarla"_

Harry acarició a la lechuza que se marchó en silencio, cerró los ojos y con un movimiento la carta se quemó entre sus manos en un fuego azul.

-No dejaré que la pierda a ella… -susurró Harry-… Lucía estará bien…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, esto… ehm….. ya, ya sé… me he cargado a dos personajes bastante importantes y a uno más antes de que apareciera, pero bueno… ya descubriréis que tenían que morir obligatoriamente… así que paciencia…**

**¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero respuestas, eh! Un besito a todos! Nos leemos :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Bueno, como es domingo, supongo que no tengo muchos reviews :p (así que sin que sirva de precedente he decidido responder a los reviews en el próximo capítulo :D) No importa, os dejo un saludo para que sigáis leyendo si os gusta la historia y si queréis podeis dar ideas que nunca están de más :p **

**Un besito a todos :D**

CAPITULO 5

Albus Dumbledore sonrió desde su silla. El despacho estaba lleno de gente, incluso él estaba seguro de que había más de la que debería; sólo había tenido que mandar una lechuza a cada uno de los miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix para que todos y cada uno de ellos se presentase en el despacho a la hora convenida. Estaba claro que habían dos generaciones allí dentro, pero él sabía mejor que nadie, que todos estaban preparados para luchar en el momento que fuese necesario, como sabía que ninguno de los presentes se creería jamás mejor que aquel que tenían al lado.

Pocos quedaban ya de los fundadores de la Orden, la mayoría de los que estaban en aquella habitación habían relevado a sus padres en sus puestos y Albus no podía quejarse de la elección; la mayoría de los que estaban presentes habían estudiado en Hogwarts; la mayoría de ellos habían pasado por su despacho cientos de veces para ser reprendidos, felicitados o informados de algo. Conocía cada uno de aquellos rostros, los había visto entrar el primer día como niños y niñas y los había visto salir de aquellos muros convertidos en hombres y mujeres que en aquellos momentos ejercían su derecho y libertad de vivir como quisieran vivir.

Echaba de menos a alumnos que estaba seguro, de seguir con vida, no hubiesen dudado ni un minuto a aceptar formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. Era el caso del bueno de Neville Longbotton, muerto durante el séptimo año, en la última lucha contra Voldemort; siempre que veía a Neville no podía evitar ver en él, el niño que una vez su padre fue. Dean Seamus, Hanah Abbot, Colin Creeve, Ronald Weasly, Ginny Weasly… habían sido demasiados muertos los que aquella lucha se había llevado, dejando a los vivos en la tierra con los recuerdos del pasado.

Contempló a los hombres y mujeres que tenía delante y que estaban allí dispuestos a dar su vida sin preguntar a quién debían proteger o por qué debían hacerlo. En un rincón, apartados del resto, vislumbró dos hombres robustos y altos, sonrió satisfecho, Crabbe y Goyle, hijos de padres mortífagos, habían cambiado de bando durante el sexto curso y aunque aún mantenían ciertas reservas a hablar con el resto de la gente, debido a su condición de Slytherins, Albus sabía que habían hecho un buen trabajo hasta entonces.

Cerca de la ventana estaban sentados tres rostros que jamás olvidaría, cada uno por sus extravagancias, cada uno por sus aventuras, por sus desventuras… Blaise Zabinni había ocupado el puesto de profesor de vuelo y le encantaba; su esposa, Luna Lovegood hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser aquella niña extravagante que llamaba la atención por las extrañas combinaciones que hacía, pasando a ser una hermosa mujer que siempre tenía una palabra de apoyo para todo el mundo; a su lado, como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos, Angelina Jhonson, fuerte, valiente y dispuesta a darlo todo por sus amigos, sin duda toda una Griffyndor.

Cerca de la chimenea veía otros rostros conocidos como el de Susan Bones o el de Charlie Weasly, que hablaban de forma amena con uno de los pocos veteranos que quedaban de la inicial Orden, Remus J. Lupin, aquel hombre que a pesar de rondar ya la cincuentena, seguía conservando aquel físico ágil y aquella cara de niño que Dumbledore había visto cientos de veces en su despacho acompañado de James Potter y Sirius Black. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Ernie Macmillan se habían enfrascado en una conversación sobre las posibles hipótesis de que la Órden se hubiera vuelto a reunir.

Viejos profesores que seguían impartiendo clases también estaban; Minerva MacGonagall conservaba a pesar de sus años, aquel rostro arrugado pero firme y serio que daba ocasionales sonrisas a sus alumnos predilectos; Severus Snape también se encontraba allí, siempre vestido con su larga túnica oscura, sin mostrar sentimientos, sin mostrar ninguna expresión más que la que él deseaba que los demás viesen.

A pesar de que todos hablaban de forma risueña, el silencio se hacía presente. Albus sonrió cuando escuchó las voces que provenían de fuera del despacho.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –dijo una voz femenina.

-Perdona… Era la forma más rápida de llegar –contestó alguien que no parecía sentirlo mucho.

-Sabes que detesto aparecerme, luego me mareo… -añadió la primera voz.

-Mami, tú siempre te mareas –alegó una voz infantil intentando parecer seria. Alguien rió y la misma voz añadió-, ¿qué es tan divertido? Te recuerdo que te has agarrado a mi camisa.

Las risas cesaron de golpe.

-Vamos chicos, no empecéis, ¿de acuerdo? No debería haberos traído…

-Si esperabas que nos quedáramos con la señora Amelie estás equivocado, esa mujer es odiosa… -dijo la voz de un niño-… un día de estos tengo que…

-¡No vas a hacer nada James Potter! –dijeron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta y una pequeña cabeza se asomó por una rendija.

-¿Podemos pasar? –preguntó Amy educadamente. Albus asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano. La niña entró en la estancia siendo consciente de que todos la miraban; llevaba de la mano a un niño de su misma edad, con el pelo rubio y revuelto y unos preciosos ojos verdes; tenía los mismos ojos que su padre, así que nadie pudo evitar sonreír al verle.

Antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, el pequeño se soltó de su gemela y se dirigió a la ventana.

-¡Tío Blaise! ¡Tía Luna! –gritó abrazándolos a ambos.

-Hola Jamie –dijeron los dos sonriendo.

El niños los miró y luego desvió su mirada a la derecha donde un cuenco de caramelos destacaba sobre la mesa de Dumbledore.

-¡Caramelos! –gritó abalanzándose hacia la mesa.

Una mano firme lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? Primero se dice hola, y luego se pide permiso –le regañó su madre.

El niño buscó ayuda en su hermana, pero esta parecía demasiado interesada en la conversación con su tía Luna como para prestarle atención; luego buscó a su padre que seguía en la puerta y se encogió de hombros.

-Perdona mamá… -dijo a regañadientes-. Buenos días a todos, buenos días profesor Dumbledore –dijo mirando al anciano bajo la atenta mirada de su madre - ¿Puedo coger caramelos?

La sala entera rompió en carcajadas, Amy se llevó una mano a la cara intentando ocultarse mientras repetía cosas como "¿por qué a mí?", Pansy miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido y Harry tuvo que reprimir una leve carcajada al ver que su mujer lo estaba mirando.

-Claro que puedes James –dijo el hombre-, a tu abuelo también le gustaban mucho estos dulces… Harry –inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y Harry le respondió con el mismo gesto-, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien profesor, lamento el retraso, tuvimos un incidente en casa –añadió mirando a sus dos hijos.

-No fue culpa mía –se apresuró a decir Amy-. Él dijo que quería levitar…

-Ese no es motivo para que me hicieras un encantamiento… -protestó el niño que se llenaba los bolsillos de dulces.

-Ya está bien los dos –dijo la mujer mirando a los niños con cierto reproche.

-Amy, Jamie –llamó Luna atrayendo la atención de los dos -, Dani y Jack están en los terrenos, junto al lago, ¿por qué no vais con él?

Amy no puso mucha ilusión, pero los ojos del pequeño James se movieron rápidamente de su madre a su padre y viceversa.

-Está bien, pero que tu hermana te acompañe.

-¿Por qué? –protestaron los dos.

Harry suspiró pacientemente. Angelina se acercó a él y le susurró:

-¿Siempre son así?

Harry sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No, a veces son dos verdaderos torbellinos, suerte que Amy es más sensata. –dijo con sarcasmo haciendo reír a la que una vez fue su capitana.

-Tú vas a acompañarle para que aprendas a cuidar de tu hermano en lugar de hacerle levitar y tú –miró al niño de once años-, vas a ir acompañado porque no quiero que el pobre calamar gigante termine con algún hechizo extraño de los tuyos….

Los dos iban a protestar cuando a Luna se le ocurrió una brillante idea:

-Chicos ¿sabéis que cerca del lago hay pequeñas hadas? Dicen que te conceden un deseo si eres capaz de atrapar una.

Ambos niños se miraron y sonriendo se cogieron de las manos.

-Adiós mamá –le dieron un beso. Harry los paró antes de abrir la puerta y se agachó para estar a su altura -. Adiós papá –dijeron.

-Tened cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Al menor ruido extraño ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ¿de acuerdo? Iré a buscaros enseguida… -añadió.

Cuando Harry estiró del pomo hacia dentro, alguien empujaba desde fuera, provocando que la puerta le diese a Harry en la frente, aunque solo fue un roce ya que el hombre tenía reflejos suficientes para apartarse.

-Perdona Harry –dijo Hermione mientras sonreía divertida-, ¿te he hecho daño?´- El hombre se frotó la frente de forma distraída mientras negaba con la cabeza y abría la puerta para dejarla pasar.

Hermione entró en el despacho, detrás de ella venía Draco con Lucía en brazos que parecía bastante entretenida jugueteando con la camisa de su padre al cual no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó la niña estirando el cuello de la camisa.- Papi, tienes una mancha en el cuello –sentenció firmemente.

Hermione se sonrojó inmediatamente bajando la cabeza al suelo; Harry se escondió para no reírse pero Hermione le vio y le dio un golpe en el hombro; los presentes rieron disimuladamente excepto en el caso de Blaise, Luna y Pansy que ya imaginaban qué era la mancha que Draco tenía en el cuello. Draco se limitó a sonreírle a la pequeña y enarcando una ceja le susurró algo al oído. Lucía abrió los ojos y miró a su padre mientras escuchaba lo que él consideraba una explicación "es porque tu madre no me da ningún beso desde esta mañana… siempre ocurre cuando lleva más de una hora sin darme un beso"

Nadie sabía qué le había dicho Draco, pero la pequeña abrazó a su padre más fuerte por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego mirar de nuevo el cuello de su padre. Arrugó la frente.

-Sigue ahí –sentenció.

-Es que tu madre tiene unos poderes especiales para hacer que desaparezca –aseguró Draco divertido ante la mirada de su esposa. Le encantaba verla sonrojarse aún después de tantos años.

-Yo creo más bien que es todo lo cont… -Luna le dio un golpe a su marido antes de que éste terminara la frase y suspiró mientras se giraba hacia Lucía.

-Cielo, ¿por qué no vas con Amy y Jamie al lago a buscar a Jack? También está Dani.

-¿Puedo ir, papi?

Draco miró a Hermione. Su mujer se había mostrado muy reacia a dejar sola a Lucía, incluso había rechazado la idea de que su hija cogiera el traslador que les habían habilitado para llegar a Howgarts y casi había obligado a Draco a que la llevara en brazos, temerosa de que algo pudiese ocurrirle a la niña.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a quien había sido su mejor amiga y la mujer lo miró.

-Amy y James están en contacto conmigo, si le pasa algo a Lucía lo sabré… -Hermione miró a su amigo un minuto antes de decidirse a asentir con la cabeza.

Draco miró a la pequeña y le dio permiso.

-Pero ten cuidado y no te separes de Amy y James ¿de acuerdo? –dijo el hombre besándola en la frente.

-Sí papi.

-Y por lo que más queráis… -empezó a decir Blaise.

-… ni se os ocurra… -siguió Luna

-… hacer ningún tipo de hechizo… -añadió Pansy.

-… ni encantamiento… -alegó Hermione.

-…ni travesura… -dijo Harry mirando directamente a su hijo.

-… al calamar gigante –sentenció Draco.

Los tres niños asintieron repetidamente y antes de que ninguno de sus padres pudieran decir nada más salieron del despacho. Draco aprovechó para acercarse a su esposa y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo la besó en la frente, gesto ante el cual, muchos de los presentes no dejaban de sorprenderse, recordando al frío Draco de quince años y a las continuas discusiones que aquel par protagonizaban.

-Bueno… ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry mirando a Dumbledore.

El anciano los miró serios. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Harry, que había pasado muy tiempo con aquel hombre sabía que no era un gesto que providenciara buenas noticias.

-¿Profesor?

El anciano sonrió unos segundos. A pesar del paso del tiempo y de que ya no necesitaba llamarlo así, Harry seguía haciéndolo, e incluso a veces, había notado que cuando entraba en el despacho parecía de nuevo el niño tímido de doce años que una vez había sido.

-Ha habido una explosión en los barrios acomodados del sur de Londres –dijo él sin dar más rodeos.

-¿Un atentado? –inquirió Crabbe -¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotros con un atentado no mágico?

-Alem Fignon… -susurró Harry-… él ha muerto en ese atentado ¿verdad?

Dumbledore asintió levemente en silencio y dejó sobre el escritorio un ejemplar de El Profeta y Harry parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar al profesor. A su alrededor podía escuchar las respiraciones nerviosas de los que habían sido sus compañeros de estudios. Casi por inercia, leyó le pensamiento de los que estaban allí y sólo había una cosa común, así que carraspeó ligeramente antes de leer en voz alta el titular:

-"¿El regreso de Voldemort? La Marca Tenebrosa ha aparecido"

-----------------------------------------------

El muchacho de trece años suspiró con fuerza cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió. Le gustaba aquel lugar, era callado, tranquilo y nadie le molestaba; nadie se atrevía a molestarle cuando estaba allí, conscientes de que podían perder la vida si él perdía la paciencia. Sabía perfectamente quien había entrado y sabía qué le iba a decir.

-¡Te has vuelto loco! ¿A qué estás jugando?

El chico miró con desdén a la figura que había entrado en sus dominios, como le gustaba llamarlo a él y sonrió. La mujer, pese a sus cincuenta años seguía siendo hermosa, no podía dudarlo, tenía aquellos rasgos finos y delicados que se asemejaban a una muñeca de porcelana, el cabello rubio caía en rizos sujetos por un pasador oscuro y la capa de seda negra revoloteaba sobre su figura y la túnica violeta. Parecía enfada, muy enfadad, pero a él no le preocupó aquello.

-¡Tres barrios muggles! ¡Tres! ¡Eso equivale a cientos de personas! ¿Cómo te has atrevido a dar un paso sin decirme nada? –su mirada centelleaba mientras miraba al chico que permanecía sentado en una butaca negra cerca del fuego, con la mirada baja mientras jugaba tranquilamente con la serpiente de su regazo.-¡Aún no era el momento!

-Estaba aburrido –dijo tranquilamente el chico-… ya era hora de que hiciera algo, ¿no crees?

-¿Aburrido? ¡Vamos a tener a todos los aurors del Ministerio de Magia buscándonos! ¡Eso por no mencionar a los que Dumbledore dirige! ¿En qué diablos pensabas? ¡Has matado al Ministro de Magia! ¡Lo has marcado! ¡Has dejado la Marca Tenebrosa!

-No me hables así –su voz era calmada y siseante-. He estado trece años recluído, aprendiendo todo lo que tenía que aprender sobre magia negra, maleficios y muerte, sintiendo como el poder de él se concentraba en mi cuerpo, notando como los demás me miraban con miedo y respeto… -sonrió arrogante y se encogió de hombros-, sólo estaba aburrido. Además –añadió impidiendo que la mujer dijera nada-. ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que no puedo dar un paso sin comunicártelo?

-¡Soy tu madre! –gritó ella.

-¡No lo eres! ¡Sólo me llevaste en el vientre por un hechizo que él te hizo! –gritó él por primera vez levantando la cabeza y mirándola. La mujer dio un paso atrás-¡Yo no tengo madre, ni padre y me rijo por mis propias leyes y normas! ¡Y ya era hora de que el mundo volviese a tener miedo otra vez! ¡Y ahora lárgate!

Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Bellatix podía ver el odio y la muerte en los ojos de aquel que había llevado en su vientre nueve meses y a quien había trasmitido todo su poder y conocimiento. Siempre se había mostrado frío y rebelde, pero nunca la había desafiado de aquella forma; con un deje de rencor, consciente de que no era su hijo y de que nunca lo sería, consciente de que él sólo era la forma de la Oscuridad y las Tinieblas, consciente de que con un simple gesto con su mano, él podría matarla sin sentir remordimiento alguno, la mujer se retiró de las mazmorras sin añadir nada más.

----------------------------------------------------------

A pesar de que Dani tenía un año más que sus primos, cualquiera que hubiese pasado por los terrenos cerca del lago aquella mañana hubiese jurado que era aquella niña de pelo corto y negro la mayor de los cinco niños que estaban allí.

Había intentado que su hermano no hiciese de las suyas, pero cinco minutos con Dani y Jamie se había trastocado completamente y ahora corría detrás de su prima para convencerla de que el mejor uso que podían darle a los cohetes de purpurina y babas de troll era ponerlos en la sala común de Slytherin. Jack había decidido ir a investigar por su propia cuenta si las calabazas gigantes del guardián eran tan gigantes como su padre le había dicho y Lucía se había limitado a recorrer cada uno de los árboles cercanos tanteando las raíces que sobresalían en un vano intento de encontrar algún tipo de hada para pedir un deseo, cosa que James y Amy le habían dicho.

Así que Amy se había limitado a sentarse cerca del lago, recostando su espalda contra un tronco y a sumirse en sus recuerdos con la mirada perdida al vacío, mientras veía de vez en cuando como el calamar gigante salía a la superficie y flotaba con suavidad antes de sumergirse de nuevo.

Dani y James aparecieron riéndose por su derecha, los dos hablando entre susurros y mirando a Lucía que inocentemente estaba de espaldas a ellos buscando entre los árboles a sus hadas. Amy suspiró.

-James Potter, ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando –le dijo a modo de advertencia-. ¡Dani! Se supone que eres mayor que él… -añadió en tono de infinita paciencia mirando a su prima.

James se apresuró a esconder los escarabajos detrás de su espalda mientras que Dani sacaba la lengua de forma infantil. Y es que los dos habían pensado que un par de escarabajos en el cabello de Lucía irían perfectos con el vestido que la niña lleva en aquellos momentos. Para suerte de la rubia, y lamentación de los dos traviesos, Amy los había visto.

-Sólo iba a ser una broma… -dijo James-… además a Lucía le gustan los escarabajos, no hubiese dicho nada –añadió para defenderse.

-Aunque le gusten –dijo Amy-, ya escuchaste a papá.

-Dijo que no le hiciéramos nada al Calamar gigante –protestó James con aquella sonrisa inocente de "no he roto un plato en mi vida y si lo he hecho nadie se ha enterado".

-¡CHICOS!

Jack venía corriendo desde el huerto del guardabosques. Llevaba el pelo negro echado hacia atrás y aún así, algunos mechones caían sobre sus ojos azules, por lo que el niño se pasaba la mitad del tiempo echándolo hacia atrás con una mano, en un gesto tan presumido y coqueto como necesario.

Los tres se dieron la vuelta para mirar como venía corriendo con una calabaza entre sus manos tan grande que apenas podía abarcarla con sus dos brazos y que ocultaban una gran parte de él, para ser precisos, Amy observó que tan solo se le veían los zapatos, los pantalones de rodillas para abajo y los ojos, aunque esto último tampoco tanto, ya que el cabello del niño había vuelto a cubrirlos parcialmente.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó Amy enarcando una ceja, gesto que había aprendido de su padrino y que había conseguido hacer después de horas y horas sentada frente al espejo perfeccionándolo.

Jack llegó a su lado y dejó la calabaza en el suelo, sentándose él al lado de su conquista mientras miraba a sus amigos y se encogía de hombros.

-Tengo hambre –dijo como toda respuesta-¿Dónde está Lucía? –preguntó.

-¡Lucía! –gritó Amy.

Lucía escuchó el grito de su prima y se giró hacia donde estaba. Amy le hacía señas para que se acercase mientras que Dani, James y Jack parecían estar sentados alrededor de algo que estaba en el centro del semicírculo. Y debía de ser algo muy bueno para que Jamie y Dani hubiesen dejado de hacer trastadas y de hablar de los artículos de broma de la tienda de Fred y George Weasly, los tíos de Danielle. Resignada después de buscar en diez árboles a una hada y decaída por no haber encontrado ninguna, se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus primos.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Jamie-. Parece una calabaza, ¿es una calabaza? ¿de dónde has sacado una calabaza? –preguntó a James ladeando la cabeza.

-¡Eh! –protestó el rubio desordenándose el pelo-, ¿por qué he tenido que ser yo quien haya cogido la calabaza? –arrugó la nariz. Dani rió abiertamente y Amy negó con la cabeza.

-Porque el noventa por ciento de las veces eres tú –se limitó a contestar Lucía sin darle importancia al enfado de su amigo.

-Pues esta vez no he sido yo –dijo James-, ha sido obra de Jack.

El aludido asintió orgulloso de su hazaña mientras miraba a su prima que suspiró.

-Si no era uno tenía que ser el otro… -dijo a modo de respuesta encogiéndose de hombros y provocando la carcajada de todos -¿de dónde la has sacado?

-Se la he robado a Hagrid –contestó el moreno de forma natural mientras sacaba su varita y después de pronunciar unas palabras tocaba con ésta la calabaza haciendo que se abriera y se partiera en trozos. Tomó uno -¿Queréis?

-¿Has robado la calabaza? –preguntó Amy contrariada por la actitud de su primo.

-Como se entere Hagrid… -apuntó Dani que aún recordaba como el curso anterior el semigigante se había enfadado con dos Ravenclaw por no poner suficiente abono y dejar que una calabaza quedase de tamaño normal.-. Sus calabazas son sagradas…

-Jajajajajaja –rió James-… eres mi ídolo ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-¡James! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Amy y Lucía.

-Vale, vale… -el aludido se calló pero sonrió a su primo-… ya me lo contarás luego…

Amy miró a su hermano con reproche, pero Lucía no pudo evitar reprimir una risita.

-¿A qué esperáis? Coged un trozo… -apremió Jack ignorando los comentarios de Amy sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

Dani fue la primera en reaccionar y tomó dos trozos de calabaza bastantes grandes a juzgar por el resto de compañeros, que engulló de forma rápida y pasó a tomar un tercer pedazo en el momento en que Jamie le pasó un trozo a Lucía y se quedó otro para él. Jack observó como Amy no cogía nada y se quedaba de brazos cruzados observando comer al resto. Suspiró. Así no era tan divertido…

-Toma… -le dijo acercándole un trozo. Amy lo miró aún enfadada-… no la he robado, ¿vale? Hagrid me la ha dado… ha dicho que era demasiado pequeña y que a él no le servía…

James miró con decepción a su primo. Jack le sonrió en un modo de "qué se le va a hacer", conscientes de que toda la admiración que su primo había sentido por él se acababa de evaporar. Lucía sonrió como si ya supiese que Jack era incapaz de hacer algo así y Amy asintió tomando el trozo que él le alargaba y empezando a comer mientras que Dani no le dio mucha importancia al modo en que la calabaza había ido a parar a sus manos, sino al modo en que terminaría dentro de su estómago.

-¿Y tus primos? –preguntó Amy a Dani más para evitar que se atragantara con otro trozo de calabaza que por otra cosa.

-Pues creo que de vacaciones… -se encogió de hombros-… al menos Jen y Ronnie –le contestó refiriéndose a los hijos de Fred de nueve y tres años-, Adam sigue con tío Bill en Bulgaria, el otro día hablé con él y me dijo que no quería volver porque no estaba de acuerdo con que a los de curso superior Snape diese clase de pociones, pero yo estoy segura de que es por Laila –los demás la miraron interrogante-, una niña de doce años que ha conocido allí –añadió quitándole importancia-. Y Susan… no estoy segura, supongo que en su habitación castigada desde hace tres semanas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Amy que apreciaba mucho a la niña de ocho años y la cuidaba como si fuese una hermana pequeña -¿Qué ha hecho?

-Dirás que no ha hecho –alegó Dani-. Tío George la dejó cinco minutos sola en el departamento de lechucería y cuando regresó no había ni una lechuza, pero sí cientos de caracoles con alas… -frunció el ceño-… debió equivocarse con el hechizo –dijo con simpleza-… nunca ha sido buena con ellos, le advertí que usara algún producto de la tienda de su padre…

No sabían si había sido por la simpleza con la que la niña había dicho aquello, o quizá era por la mirada incrédula de Amy, o por la risa de los dos chicos que habían dejado de comer y ahora estaban tirados por el suelo riendo a carcajada limpia o quizá por la mirada entre divertida y seria de Lucía. El caso es que los cinco niños terminaron riendo como hacía tiempo que no se reían.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¡No! ¡Me niego en rotundo! –gritó Hermione mirando a Albus Dumbledore -¡Mi hija no va a servir de cebo para nadie! ¿Está claro? ¡No me he opuesto a que todos conozcan la profecía de mi hija, pero no voy a permitir que la pongan en peligro!

Crabbe y Goyle miraron a Snape que parecía muy tranquilo y que, después de haber sido informado igual que todos los que estaban presentes que quizá un nuevo Lord Voldemort hubiese subido al poder y estuviese buscando a la pequeña Lucía, había sugerido dejar que se acercara lo bastante a la pequeña como para poder detener a quién fuera que estaba detrás de todo aquello, ya que su marca de mortífago seguía sin doler ni dar señales de que Voldemort estuviese detrás de todo aquello.

-Entiendo como te sientes Hermione… -empezó a decir el hombre.

-¡No puede entenderlo! –gritó la mujer castaña mirando al hombre con firmeza.

-¿Acaso no cree señorita Granger –empezó a decir Snape-, que aquí su amigo Potter pueda salvar a su hija a tiempo?

Golpe bajo para Harry que miró al que había sido su profesor de pociones con cierto rencor, más por la forma en que lo había dicho que por lo que había dicho. Iba a decir algo cuando Hermione se le adelantó y de dos pasos se acercó hasta el rincón donde él estaba, apartando a Remus y a Blaise de su camino y colocándose peligrosamente cerca de él. Harry miró a Draco, pero el hombre parecía demasiado divertido ante la escena que sabía iba a presenciar y no parecía dispuesto a evitarla.

-Primero, no soy la señorita Granger –dijo peligrosamente-, soy la señora de Draco Malfoy –apuntó sintiéndose orgullosa de utilizar el apellido de su marido para situaciones así-, segundo, confiaría mi vida y la de mi hija a Harry sin siquiera dudarlo un solo segundo, aunque no espero que usted entienda eso porque dudo mucho que haya confiado tanto en alguien como para poner su vida en sus manos, y tercero, nadie, escúcheme bien, nadie –recalcó-, va a poner a mi hija en peligro y mucho menos por una absurda idea que a un ex mortífago se le haya ocurrido. ¿Está claro?

-Hermione… -empezó a decir Harry.

-No, se acabó –dijo Hermione decidida-. Me ha visto enfadada cuando era una niña, la mayoría de las veces por algo que usted provocaba al molestar con su abuso de poder a Harry, a Ron y a mí –dijo con voz entrecortada-, pero no me ha visto enfadada cuando se trata de mi hija y le aseguro que no es agradable –añadió con una media sonrisa característica más de Draco que de ella-. Atrévase a sugerir una idea similar, atrévase a decirle algo a Lucía sobre esta reunión –añadió al acordarse de que Snape había sugerido que Lucía supiese todo -, y le aseguro que no habrá Bosque Oscuro, ni magia negra, que pueda detener mi ira contra usted si creo que a mi hija le ocurre algo o le puede ocurrir algo por su culpa.

El despacho quedó en silencio. Las miradas iban del antiguo profesor de Pociones a la joven mujer que había hablado de una forma seria y fría como nunca antes nadie la había escuchado hablar; pasando por la mirada divertida y seria de Draco que permanecía apoyado en una de las estanterías del despacho con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Para sorpresa de muchos, el profesor no hizo ningún comentario a la mujer, se limitó a esbozar aquella sonrisa autosuficiente que tantas veces había empleado y elevando la mirada de los ojos cálidos de Hermione pero que en aquellos momentos podrían haber helado el mismo infierno, buscó a su ahijado y lo encontró divertido apartado de ellos.

-Draco, deberías controlar más a tu mujer –le dijo como si estuviese regañando a un niño pequeño que hubiese cometido una travesura-, sigue siendo igual de insolente que cuando tenía once años –sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de Hermione, pero siguió hablando sin mirarla-, espero que tu hija no haya salido así.

Para sorpresa de todos, Draco no borró su media sonrisa, ni apartó los ojos de Severus Snape. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a acortar la distancia que había entre él y el lugar donde su esposa intentaba controlar su respiración para no explotar como un volcán. Le pasó una mano por los hombros a ella y adoptó una pose superficial y arrogante que había aprendido de su padre con el paso de los años.

-Mi esposa es capaz de controlarse ella sola, Severus –le dijo con resolución-, y si ser insolente es defender a nuestra hija, puede ser todo lo insolente que quiera, cuando quiera y con quien quiera. Si esperas que me ponga de tu lado, te has equivocado –le sonrió-, te respeto como profesor y como padrino, pero si vuelves a sugerir que mi hija se ponga en peligro, seré yo mismo quien vaya a buscarte y créeme, no creo que mi esposa me sujete para no hacerlo.

Luna tuvo que darle un golpe a su marido para que dejara de reírse de la cara de Snape después de la declaración de Draco, cosa que resultó bastante irónica porque ella misma no podía evitar sonreírse. Harry sonrió tímidamente al darse cuenta de que su mujer lo miraba divertida y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse a carcajadas. Draco se volvió a mirar a Dumbledore.

-Nos vemos en dos días –le dijo a modo de despedida.

-Intentaré averiguar algo más –le contestó el anciano decidiendo si debía sonreír o si debía mirar con reprobación como dos profesores discutían de aquella manera.

-Hasta luego chicos –añadió Draco abriendo la puerta y dejando a su esposa salir primero.

---------------------------------------------

**Emmmm…… ¿puedo salir sin que me matéis? Lo sé, es horrible, me ha costado un día entero escribirlo… por Dios… recordadme que la próxima vez que haga una reunión no meta a tanta gente… En fin… ya está hecho… A ver si el próximo me sale mejor :D**

**Un beso a todos! Nos leemos prontito!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Que tal? Puedo aparecer sin que me matéis después del último capítulo?**

**A ver, contesto los poquitos reviews que tengo entre el capitulo pasado y este ok? Allá vamos:**

**LaBelle Evans: Bueno, a ver, tranquilidad y paciencia siempre van de la mano, así que no desesperes, ok? Dos reviews, dos contestaciones:**

**Respeto tu opinión sobre Ginny, pero hombre…. Tampoco es para odiarla ¿no? Bueno, quizá un poquito, pero tampoco mucho, vale:p**

**La madre de Réficul… bueno, este niño singular tiene un origen muy particular, así que ya lo verás dentro de poquito (a pesar de tu poca paciencia, tendrás que esperar como todo el mundo jejejeje :p) **

**Segundo review: Creo que sí lo expliqué, pero bueno, aquí te dejo una lista de los hijos: Pansy y Harry tuvieron a James y Amy, que son gemelos. Blaise y Luna tuvieron a Jack. Dani es la hija de Charlie Weasly y Adam es hijo de Bill Weasly. Y bueno, Lucía, es obvio, es hija de Draco y Hermione :D**

**La verdad es que lo de Hermione… jejeje me inspiré en alguien que conozco y que actúa así, es muy calmada, pero cuando le tocan a los suyos, mejor corre y escóndete donde puedas y reza de paso lo que sepas para que no te encuentre :D jajajaja**

**A ver, lo de cogerla en brazos, se supone (a lo mejor no lo he explicado bien y el error ha sido mío) que únicamente lo ha hecho porque han utilizado un traslador y evidentemente, no quieren que la niña se pierda por el camino :p**

**Aclaradas tus preguntas? Bueno, pues gracias por tus reviews :D Un besito y sigue leyendome! Gracias :D**

**Erol H. Sesshda: Gracias por tu apoyo! Lo cierto es que intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo, cada vez que empiezo a leer un fic y me doy cuenta de que están a medias me da mucha rabia! Así que no quiero ser de esos fics :D Aunque claro, encontrar reviews me ayuda mucho mucho y me levanta el ánimo para escribir más rápido y actualizar antes jejejeje :D Pues nada, un besito, nos leemos!**

**SILY24: gracias por tus dos reviews :D Y gracias por leerme :D Pues nada, lo dicho, intentaré seguir actualizando a un ritmo más o menos estable. Un besito para ti :D**

**SraMalfoy: pues tienes razón, nadie sabe como es Réficul jejejeje así que quien sabe… podría ser un alumno, podría ser el vecinito encantador, podría ser cualquiera… jejejejeje Todo a su tiempo… Gracias por tus palabras :D Y si tienes alguna otra pregunta de lectora curiosa, te animo a que la hagas. Un besito :D**

**Dore-malfoy: Hola! Bufff no sé que responderte… supongo que gracias por catalogarme de esa forma en tu ranking, no me lo esperaba y me ha emocionado mucho, en serio, gracias. Por otra parte, sí, has acertado con el dilema que se escondía detrás del nombre de Réficul… (así que como premio mmmm no sé, ya se me ocurrirá algo como premio o si se te ocurre algo a ti me lo dices) :D Y lo de Ron, creo que aún tendrás que esperar un poquito para saberlo (en confidencia entre tú y yo, aún estoy puliendo esa parte… ) Y para contestarte, Amy y James son hijos de Harry y Pansy. :D Por otra parte, intentaré hacer un capítulo en el que se expliquen más cosas de Réficul… y la muerte de Bella… mmmm no sé… aún estoy meditando en ello… ya sabes, yo y mi amor por creer que todo el mundo es bueno y que todo el mundo que hace algo malo es porque tiene un motivo… (¬¬)**

**Así que nada, un besito para ti y sigue leyéndome, me gusta recibir tus reviews :D**

**Chirru: no te preocupes, más adelante se entenderá toda la profecía y porque hablan de Lucía y no de otra persona… en cuanto al que murió… pues supongo que te refieres a Fignon, el Ministro de Magia, lo encontraron muerto después de un ataque mortífago disfrazado de un atentado muggle… de ahí que todos creyeran que Voldemort había regresado.**

**Espero haber aclarado tu duda, si no, pues me lo dices y lo intentaré hacer. Gracias por escribir y un besito**

**Pues creo que no me he dejado a nadie así que… continuamos con la historia?**

CAPITULO 6

-¡Adam, deja en paz la chimenea! ¡Como alguien quiera comunicarse con nosotros se la encontrará comunicando! –gritó Molly Weasly a su nieto que hacía más de una hora que estaba hablando con una tal Laila-¡Danielle Catherine Weasly! –gritó la mujer de nuevo dirigiéndose a su otra nieta -¡Haz el favor de venir aquí inmediatamente!

La pelirroja resopló en el comedor y abandonó la partida de Snap explosivo que mantenía en aquellos momentos con Jen. Mientras murmuraba entre dientes que estaba convencida de que su prima le estaba haciendo trampas porque no era normal que no hubiese ganado ni una sola partida de las cuatro que llevaban jugadas, llegó hasta la cocina donde una muy enfadada abuela Weasly la estaba esperando con el cejo fruncido, los labios apretados, las manos en las caderas y una expresión de enfado en los ojos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Qué? Explícame porqué lo que iba a ser la cena de esta noche, están poniendo huevos en medio de la mesa –señaló una hermosa gallina de color pardo que parecía muy feliz de volver a estar con vida y otras dos de color blanco que se acomodaban sobre la mesa ajenas al ajetreo-, en lugar de estar en la nevera, muertas, frías, y calladas.

Dani miró a las gallinas, miró a su abuela y volvió a mirar a la gallinas.

-¿Estás de broma, abuela? Yo no sé realizar ese tipo de hechizos… -se justificó al ver que su abuela se enfadaba-… No tengo ni idea de lo que ha pasado. Además, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Porque parece que las travesuras que tus tíos Fred y George hacían cuando eran pequeños han pasado dentro de cabeza –le espetó la mujer.

-Pues lo siento, abuela, pero yo no he sido –suspiró Dani por tercera vez-, esta vez te has equivocado de acusado.

Pero Molly que había visto aquella sonrisa inocente cientos de veces en dos de sus hijos y sabía que era la misma que utilizaban cada vez que hacían algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y que generalmente se trataba de alguna broma, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su nieta la burlase tan fácilmente.

-Está bien –suspiró-, no me dejáis otra alternativa –muy seria se dirigió al salón y carraspeó ligeramente para asegurarse de que tenía la voz bien. -¡Jennifer! ¡Ronald! ¡Adam J. Weasly! ¡Susan Amelie! ¡Danielle! ¡Jack Zabinni! ¡Lucía Malfoy! ¡James y Amy Potter! ¡Venid aquí inmediatamente o no dejaré que este año vayáis a Hogwarts y yo misma me encargaré de daros clases!

Antes de que hubiese terminado de hablar, tenía a un montón de niños en el salón, todos de pie, todos en fila y todos mirándose de reojo los unos a los otros sin saber el motivo por que el su abuela estaba así. Y es que aunque ya fuera mayor, Molly seguía conservando aquella energía propia de los Weasly que todo el mundo conocía.

-¿Quiere alguien explicarme qué hacen esas tres gallinas vivas encima de la mesa de la cocina cuando deberían estar muertas y en la nevera? Y no –dijo mirando a Adam y Jen que parecía que iban a decir algo -, no me lo he imaginado.

-Eso es cierto… -intervino Dani-… yo también las he visto. Así que quien sea que lo diga, -arrugó la frente-, empiezo a cansarme de que crean que siempre soy yo –miró de forma significativa a Jen y Susan, sus primas, convencidas de que la mayoría de los castigos que le habían tocado a ella les pertenecía a ellas dos, no por nada llevaban los genes de los dos bromistas pelirrojos.

Ronnie, el más pequeño de todos, se adelantó y se aferró a la falda de su abuela, consciente de que él era inocente del todo. La mujer sonrió y lo levantó en brazos atrayéndolo y mirándolo con ojos suspicaces.

-¿No habrás sido tú, verdad? –bromeó.

El pequeño negó varias veces y ella sonrió. Pero cuando volvió a mirar a la pandilla que tenía delante suspiró de nuevo y empezó a mirarlos uno por uno. Descartó a Dani porque ella lo había negado y si había algo que caracterizara a la pequeña, además de ser una bromista en potencia, era el hecho de que cada vez que cometía una travesura, o alardeaba de ello orgullosa, o admitía que había sido ella para evitar que sus primos se metieran en problemas. Adam quedó descartado porque había estado todo el rato delante de la chimenea hablando con aquella chica búlgara y recordaba perfectamente que había pensado que tenía que hablar con Charlie para asegurarse de que no hiciera el bobo. Amy había quedado descartada incluso antes de llamarla, aquella niña era demasiado seria para su edad y pondría la mano en el fuego porque no había sido ella. Lucía… era imposible. Con los genes Malfoy y Granger mezclados en ella, era completamente imposible que la pequeña se hubiese atrevido a desobedecerla cuando claramente había dicho que nadie entrase en la cocina. Y estaba claro que si su nieta Dani no estaba en el asunto, James Potter tampoco. Era increíble lo tranquilo que podía ser aquel niño y sin embargo, lo rebelde y trasto que se volvía cuando Danielle estaba cerca de él. Miró a sus dos nietas, ninguna de las dos habría hecho algo así; podrían haber hecho salir alas al pollo, podrían haberse pasado la noche planeando una broma, podrían haber utilizado los cohetes que había guardado en el altillo y los podrían haber encantado de forma que hubiesen estallado cuando estaban todos comiendo el día anterior; pero estaba convencida de que ninguna de las dos podría haber hecho una trastada así sin utilizar algún artículo de broma de la tienda de sus padres, de los cuales estaban muy orgullosas. Y Jack… miró a Jack y negó con la cabeza. Aquel niño era imposible que hubiese hecho aquello él solo, además, juraría que lo había visto en el piso de arriba con Ronnie casi toda la mañana.

Se había quedado sin sospechosos cuando un ruido en la puerta atrajo su atención. Dos hombres pelirrojos, altos y fuertes, vestidos con túnicas oscuras y con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro aparecieron por la puerta y se dirigieron a la cocina sin prestar atención a la gente que había allí. Molly entrecerró los ojos y sin previo aviso se dirigió a la cocina para averiguar qué se traían entre manos los gemelos, sin ser conscientes de que una tropa de mini niños la seguían.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? –preguntó al ver que entre risitas los dos habían tomado a las gallinas de la mesa y las habían regresado a su estado original.

-Pues verás mamá… -empezó a decir Fred mientras guardaba la comida en la nevera.

-… hicimos una apuesta… -siguió George mientras se movía cogiendo algo de una de las estanterías, detrás de las especias.

-… para ver a quién acusarías primero…. –continuó Fred mirando a Dani que no parecía tenerle mucho aprecio en aquellos momentos.

-… y gané yo –dijo resueltamente George. Miró a su hermano -. Te dije que llamaría a Dani.

-Yo estaba convencido de que mi hija sería la primera acusada –miró de forma inquisitiva a Jen que tampoco parecía muy contenta

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y con precaución, Adam que conocía a su abuela muy bien, tomó a Ron de una mano y a Susan de la otra y empezó a retroceder muy despacio lo más lejos posible de su abuela. Danielle y Jen hicieron lo propio y James que no sabía qué ocurría, decidió imitar a Dani, sabiendo que si ella se echaba para atrás, era porque tenía algún motivo. Obligando a su hermana y a Lucía a imitarle observó como Jack también hacía lo propio en el mismo segundo en que Molly Weasly abrió la boca.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE SOIS ADULTOS Y EN LUGAR DE COMPORTAROS COMO TAL OS DEDICÁIS A HACER CRIATURADAS DE ESTE TIPO!

Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron antes de abalanzarse sobre su madre y acorralarla entre los dos en un abrazo, llenándola de besos mientras la mujer notaba como del enfado pasaba a una sonrisa. Y es que como luego dijo Adam a sus primos y amigos menores, "su abuela hacía tiempo que no pillaba a esos dos con alguna de las suyas"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Todas las quejas que Hermione había tenido en un principio, todas las excusas que había maquinado su mente para intentar que su hija no fuera a casa de los Weasly, todas las teorías y razones por las que no debería dejarla ir, se habían disipado con el primer beso que Draco le había dado, dos minutos después de que la señora Weasly fuese a casa a buscar a Lucía.

Ahora estaba cerca de la ventana, viendo como la lluvia caía despacio y suave, notando como el viento otoñal empezaba a entrar en sus vidas, sintiendo como la piel desnuda de sus brazos se estremecía. Dio un largo sorbo a la taza de té que tenía entre las manos. Se había aficionado al té durante su embarazo, ya que era lo único que la calmaba de aquellos arranques sentimentales de los que Draco se quejaba continuamente. Sonrió al pensar en su marido.

-"Disfrutemos del último día de vacaciones solos, olvidémonos de todo por un día, preciosa… sólo un día"- era lo que él le había dicho para convencerla de que dejase a Lucía marchar a casa de los Weasly aquella misma mañana.

Y lo habían hecho, Draco, después de echarla de la cocina, se había pasado dos horas él solo en aquella habitación casi desconocida para él y Hermione había tenido que reprimir carcajadas e intentos de ir a ayudarle cada vez que escuchaba como se caían los cazos, como chocaban las sartenes entre sí, como saltaba el aceite y como su marido, entre quejas pronunciaba varios _reparo_ después de escuchar ruido de platos rompiéndose.

Aunque no se podía quejar del resultado. La comida, que Draco había desistido de hacer al modo muggle después de una hora peleándose con ella y habiendo aparecido con el pelo desordenado, la camisa negra casi desabrochada del todo, y la mejilla derecha llena de harina igual que gran parte del pantalón grisáceo, había sido finalmente conjurada; eso sí, Hermione no había protestado ni una sola vez a pesar de que había hecho grandes esfuerzos por no reírse abiertamente.

Ahora, él estaba fregando los platos, o mejor dicho, conjurándolos para que se fregasen solos, encontrado así una gran utilidad al libro de Hechizos domésticos que en un gesto divertido Pansy le había regalado para su último cumpleaños.

Escuchó como el grifo de agua se cerraba y siguió mirando hacia la calle. A pesar de la lluvia, se respiraba tranquilidad y paz… la misma paz que hacía doce años Harry había conseguido para el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle, aunque no todos eran conscientes del sacrificio al que se había tenido que exponer.

Los fuertes brazos de Draco rodearon su cintura y sonrió de forma mecánica, como cada vez que él estaba cerca, estaba segura de que aunque lo intentar, sería imposible reprimir aquella sonrisa; era como si siempre hubiese estado allí, como si tuviese que nacer en sus labios cada vez que é la miraba, la tocaba o la acariciaba… como si un vínculo los hubiese predestinado a estar juntos… El peso de la cabeza de él se cernió sobre su hombro y el cálido aliento le llegó como una ráfaga de sosiego.

-¿Qué haces tan sola? –le preguntó en un susurro sin querer evitar aquella sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió aún más. Aquella misma pregunta se la había hecho durante el sexto curso en Hogwarts, había sido la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella sin insultarla, y a pesar de que ella había sido muy esquiva y arisca en aquel momento, Draco no se había dejado intimidar.

-No te estaba buscando precisamente a ti –le respondió ella queriendo ser arisca y sin conseguir borrar aquella sonrisa.

-¿No? –él la besó en el cuello- Pues es una lástima… -añadió dándole otro beso en el hombro-… porque yo sí te buscaba a ti…

-¿Y para qué querría el gran Malfoy buscar a alguien como yo? –bromeó Hermione dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita y abrazando los brazos de su marido sobre su propia cintura.

Draco pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de obligar a su esposa a girar sobre ella misma, haciéndola quedar carra a cara con él, sonriéndole le pasó una mano por la mejilla mientras que su otro brazo aún la aferraba por la cintura, deslizó su mano hacia la barbilla de ella y con suavidad le alzó la cabeza para contemplar la calidez que los ojos de ella le brindaban.

Hermione se dedicó a colocar una mano en el pecho de él, sintiendo bajo la camisa de él, el suave latir de su corazón y notando como se aceleraba despacio y lentamente; su otra mano viajó a través de su pecho hacia su hombro y su cuello, pasó por debajo del cuello de la camisa y rozando la piel fría de su esposo, llegó a la nuca donde jugó con el cabello de él, sabiendo que aquel gesto infantil, a él lo volvía loco.

-Pues… -habló él-… quizá quería buscarte… -se acercó a ella y pegó su frente con la suya-… para decirte…-la besó en la sien-… que te quiero… -bajó hasta su mejilla-… que te adoro… -su mano bajó desde su cintura hacia una de sus caderas-… y que eres lo único importante… -rozó con sus labios los de ella en un leve contacto-… lo único en mi vida… -le dio otro fugaz beso esta vez mordiendo con cuidado el labio inferior de ella y sonriendo al sentir como se estremecía.

Hermione sonrió. Si su marido deseaba hacerla olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que podría pasar, ¿quién era ella para no hacerlo? Sonriendo, rodeó el cuello de su marido y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con suavidad primero y dejándolo a él profundizar el beso haciéndole creer que él dominaba la situación, consciente de que ambos sabían que siempre era ella la que la dominaba.

Las manos de él volvieron a su cintura mientras caminaba hacia atrás con ella con la clara idea de subir a la habitación. Pero Hermione debía tener otros planes, porque la mujer abandonó un segundo la atención a su nuca y a su pelo para tomar las manos de él que estaban en su cintura y dirigirlas a sus caderas de forma provocativa. Draco se separó de ella un segundo para mirarla elevando una ceja.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan impaciente? –le preguntó divertido por ver a su esposa de aquel modo -. Creía que ese era mi papel… -bromeó.

Hermione sonrió pero no dijo nada, llevó sus manos a la camisa de él y empezó a desabrocharla despacio, muy despacio, demasiado despacio para él, demasiado despacio para ella; con cada botón que caía, un beso era depositado sobre el cuerpo del joven.

Las manos de Draco se movieron por inercia hacia abajo, buscando el borde del vestido de ella y subiéndolo hacia arriba al tiempo que acariciaba sus muslos y su piel suave. Escuchó como ella se estremecía de nuevo y detenía un beso sobre su cuerpo. Satisfecho de saber que aún provocaba aquella reacción en ella, la besó de nuevo, un beso cálido, suave, lento, dulce… Ella sola se había ganado el derecho a aquellos besos, nadie jamás podría decir que un beso de Draco Malfoy fuese dulce, dirían que era apasionado, brusco, posesivo, pero nunca lento y suave… nunca cálido ni dulce… Aquellos besos sólo eran para ella.

Hermione le correspondió y sonrió divertida dentro del beso cuando se dio cuenta de que detrás de Draco estaba el sofá. Con una sonrisa pícara se separó de su marido a desgana de él y tomándolo de la mano, lo llevó al sofá, donde se tumbó ella sola de forma sugerente invitándolo con una mirada a que volviera a hacer lo que voluntariamente ella había interrumpido.

Draco la miró. Era hermosa. Y era suya. No hizo falta que Hermione se lo volviese a pedir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Y bien?

Sonrió. Había escuchado aquella pregunta retórica durante demasiado tiempo para no saber que el anciano que tenía delante ya conocía su respuesta. Había permanecido oculto en su estado etéreo durante toda la reunión; había podido compartir los sentimientos de sus amigos cada vez que escuchaba como alguno recordaba a los que habían muerto e incluso se había sorprendido al notar como Crabbe y Goyle se sentían culpables de todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, desde el momento en que Harry había entrado en el despacho, sus ojos sólo habían estado por él, cada gesto que aquel adulto hacía era un recuerdo para él, el modo en que se sonrojó, el modo en que se frotó la frente, el modo en que advirtió con la mirada a su hijo… todos y cada uno de sus gestos los recordaba haber visto en él mismo, con la misma edad que ahora el pequeño James y Amy tenían.

Y cuando Hermione entró, se había sentido extraño. A pesar de llevar doce años evitándola, a pesar de saber que debería enfrentarla antes o después, jamás habría imaginado que aquella fuerza interna proviniese de ella. Dulzura, compasión, cariño, amistad, amor. Tantos elementos se mezclaban en el aura de quien había sido su primer amor que se preguntaba cómo no lo había podido sentir antes de morir. Y si alguna vez había pensado que su relación con Draco iba a ser un fracaso, estaba claro que sus dudas se habían despejado al ver como se miraban; con aquella complicidad que ni siquiera había visto nunca en sus padres.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había gustado había sido la forma en que Hermione había atacado a su antiguo profesor de pociones; y el modo en que Snape se había quedado cuando Draco había apoyado a su mujer en vez de a él. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por soltar una carcajada; la cara de Snape era la que quería ver desde que tenía once años.

-¿Y bien, qué, profesor? –preguntó devolviéndole la pregunta. Sonrió-. Ella es feliz, ¿verdad?-Dumbledore asintió-. Nunca la había visto tan feliz, tan radiante… -se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que no puedo permitir que deje de serlo y si a Lucía le ocurre algo, Hermione no podrá soportarlo, ¿cierto? Y si Hermione está mal, Harry también lo estará…

Albus sonrió. El muchacho que tenía delante sabía perfectamente que si a Lucía le ocurría algo, el mundo entero estaría en peligro, y a pesar de ello, únicamente había podido pensar en que si le ocurría algo, sus amigos estarían mal.

-Supongo que ya sabe mi respuesta, profesor –el anciano no había hablado, tampoco en esta ocasión lo hizo. Sólo sonrió de nuevo-… sólo una condición.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó él sabiendo lo que le iba a pedir.

-Nadie debe saber que soy yo –dijo con firmeza. Y al ver la cara de Albus añadió a modo de explicación-. Cuando esto termine, yo me iré, y no quiero que Harry ni Hermione vuelvan a sentirse culpables.

-Es justo –admitió Dumbledore-. ¿Entonces?

-Entonces… ya tiene profesor para Lucía, señor –le sonrió.

Albus no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Se le acercó por detrás y rodeó su cuerpo con sus manos, haciendo que él sonriese y se girase para darle un beso en la frente a su esposa.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella.

-No –contestó Harry, dejando de fingir; hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de decir que estaba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

-¿Es Ginny? –preguntó Pansy con naturalidad. Harry asintió en silencio mientras la abrazaba-. Harry…

-¿Mmmm? –preguntó él sobre su cuello.

-Nada, olvídalo –se apresuró a contestar ella intentando escapar de su abrazo.

Pero Harry no era de los que aceptaban una respuesta como aquella y los dos lo sabían, así que cuando él se separó de ella pero no la soltó sino que la miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta, ella se estremeció.

-Vamos… hay algo que quieres preguntarme, hazlo… -le insistió-… No voy a comerte, si es eso de lo que tienes miedo… -bromeó. Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro a lo que él puso una cara de fingido dolor-. Vale… ¿qué es?

-Tú… -respiró antes de mirar a los ojos de su marido-… ¿aún la quieres?

Harry entrecerró los ojos sin comprender a quién o a qué se refería la mujer que tenía delante. Pero no tuvo que pensar mucho; los ojos azules de Pansy habían recuperado aquel brillo de frialdad que sólo los celos provocaba; aquello y la pregunta anterior eran suficientes para saber de qué estaba hablando su esposa. No pudo evitar reír.

-¿Era eso lo que te daba miedo preguntarme? –preguntó aún riendo ocasionalmente.

-Lo siento… pero no soy tan valiente como un Gryffindor –protestó ella alejándose de él enfadada.

Harry sonrió y acercándose a ella la volvió a abrazar, sonriéndole con cariño antes de darle un dulce beso a su mujer.

-¿Estás celosa? –le preguntó medio divertido por la pregunta de su mujer. Había sido un comentario con fines bromistas, pero la cara de Pansy le indicó que no le había hecho gracia y que ella se lo había tomado en serio -. Estás celosa –afirmó esta vez.

-No es cierto –protestó ella como una niña pequeña. Harry la miró concentrándose en ella y Pansy lo miró con reproche-, y no intentes leerme la mente, sabes que tú mismo me enseñaste oclumancia.

-No me hace falta leerte la mente para saber qué piensas, tesoro. Eres mi esposa, ¿recuerdas? Hemos vivido juntos durante demasiado tiempo para que tenga que leerte la mente –le sonrió-, simplemente me hace falta ver tus ojos -. Pansy iba a replicar algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada-. ¿Cómo puedes estar celosa? –volvió a preguntar él tanteando el terreno-. Tú misma has sido testigo de cómo me han acosado tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico y has visto que nunca he hecho caso a nadie que no fueras tú…

Pansy se revolvió incómoda entre los brazos de su marido, deseando por segundos que no fuese tan cariñoso con ella porque así podría liberarse de él y lograr alejarse aunque fueran unos metros.

-Puedo competir contra todas esas mujeres –dijo al final Pansy mirándolo-…cada vez que te miran, puedo ponerme delante de ti y cada vez que te hablan puedo interrumpir tomándote del brazo, de la mano, o simplemente dándote un beso –Harry rió al recordar la última vez que había hecho algo así en plena calle de Londres cuando una morena, muy guapa a su juicio, se había acercado a pedirle la hora, claro que para Pansy había estado claro que quería algo más que la hora y la rubia no se lo había pensado antes de ir hasta él y darle un buen beso delante de la chica que miró la escena sin saber qué ocurría-, pero lo que no puedo hacer es competir con alguien que está en tus recuerdos Harry… -terminó de decir Pansy.

-Pansy… si me preguntas si la hecho de menos y te digo que no, te mentiría –le confesó él-, después de todo, era mi mejor amiga, a parte de Hermione, claro; y si te digo que la he olvidado, también te mentiría; tú mejor que nadie sabes que me despierto a veces sobresaltado recordando lo que pasó aquel día en que ella se sacrificó por mí…

-Entiendo… -empezó a decir ella.

-No, no lo entiendes –le replicó él sonriendo y levantándole la cabeza que ella había agachado-. La hecho de menos, la extraño y no voy a poder olvidarla nunca… Pero como tú has dicho, no puedo estar enamorado de un recuerdo… -ella le miró-… Te quiero. –Pansy sonrió-. Sólo te quiero a ti. Pero entiende que Ginny siempre va a estar en mi cabeza… antes que mi novia era mi amiga…

Y lo miró. Vio como sonreía de forma abierta y franca, como todas y cada una de las sonrisas que le brindaba a ella, y vio como sus ojos verdes brillaban bajo el deseo que ella le provocaba y se sintió orgullosa de conseguir aquello. Habían sido aquellos ojos los que la habían cautivado y seguían siendo aquellos ojos los que la tenían prisionera de él y del amor que se tenían. Era consciente de que Harry jamás la amaría como había amado a la pequeña de los Weasly, pero tampoco se lo podía reprochar; lo que sí sabía era que él estaba allí con ella, y aquello era algo que jamás podría haber pensado ni imaginado.

Sonrió y se acercó a sus labios para besarlos dulcemente en una danza incitando a los de él a seguirle el paso. Harry no se hizo de rogar y respondió al beso de su esposa de forma dulce hasta que notó como ella se quedaba sin aire y la separó suavemente para dejarla respirar.

-Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero… -le respondió ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione tuvo que aguantarse para no reír después de la pregunta de Draco. Y si no lo hizo era porque le resultaba dulce que después de tantos años Draco siguiese preguntándole aquello cada vez que hacían el amor.

-¿No crees que es un poco tarde para esa pregunta? Llega como con doce años de retraso… -bromeó ella aún acostada sobre el pecho de él.

-Bueno… creo recordar que aquella vez también te lo pregunté –sonrió él besándole en la cabeza mientras la rodeaba por la espalda para sentir su contacto desnudo.

-No es cierto… -dijo ella interrumpiendo su tarea de besarle en el pecho para incorporarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos-… después de hacerlo me miraste y me dijiste "vístete que te acompaño a tu sala común" –añadió imitando a la perfección el tono arrogante de Draco.

El hombre rió suavemente y Hermione pensó que no había una risa tan clara y pura como la de él. En silencio se preguntó cuantas risas se habría perdido si no hubiese aceptado ir con él aquella noche al Baile de Navidad. Se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos cuando Draco giró en la cama y la atrapó bajo su cuerpo besándola con suavidad en el cuello.

-Eso equivale a preguntarte si estás bien… -aseguró él con una sonrisa divertida mientras apartaba un poco la sábana que la cubría y admiraba el nacimiento de sus pechos.

-¿En serio? –preguntó ella mientras le acariciaba la nuca disfrutando al ver como él se estremecía bajo aquel simple contacto.

Draco la miró bajo una falsa pose de seriedad que era incapaz de mantener cuando ella lo miraba de aquella forma.

-Claro… si no estuvieras bien, ¿acaso crees que podrías vestirte y largarte a tu sala común? –le dijo él en tono burlón.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Draco ya la estaba besando. La mujer sonrió. Adoraba el modo en que él tenía de mandarla callar, aunque maldijo interiormente a su marido cuando dejó de besarla y se semi incorporó sobre ella mirándola directamente.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que adoro a la señora Weasly? –le preguntó divertido.

Hermione sonrió y tirando del cuello de él lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios. Todo lo que Draco pudo escuchar antes de estar demasiado despistado por el contacto de Hermione sobre su cuerpo fue un murmullo:

-No… pero mejor me lo cuentas cuando terminemos con esto…

El hombre no esperó que su mujer se lo repitiera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió al ver la mesa llena de niños. No había dudado ni un segundo cuando Hermione le había pedido que si podía quedarse con Lucía aquel día, y la mujer, había accedido a cambio de que también fuesen los Potter y el hijo único de Blaise Zabinni. Había olvidado lo que aquello significaba, el sentimiento maternal hacia ellos era evidente, sin hacer distinciones entre nietos o los demás; cierto que sentía cierta predilección por Ronnie por ser el pequeño y por llevar el nombre de su hijo fallecido, y era cierto que entre todos destacaba Lucía con aquellos ojos grises que parecían capaces de leerte el alma si se lo proponía, y también era verdad que James sentía cierta predilección por desobedecer las normas, siguiendo el claro ejemplo que su abuelo con el mismo nombre, jamás había podido darle; pero todos y cada uno de los niños que estaban sentados en la mesa en aquellos momentos eran diferentes y especiales a su manera.

Por un segundo, su cabeza viajó al pasado, cuando todos sus hijos estaban sentados en aquella misma mesa; Bill riendo por alguna broma que los gemelos le contaban, Percey perdido en alguno de sus libros que minutos después su padre se encargaba de quitarle recordándole que era de mala educación leer en la mesa, Charlie haciéndole chantaje emocional a Ginny para que se comiese las verduras mientras que Ron le pedía que encogiese las suyas… No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al recordar a sus dos hijos pequeños ni tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse qué estarían haciendo si no hubiesen muerto. Seguramente Ron sería auror, desde que Harry y él se habían hecho amigos era evidente que ambos permanecerían juntos y que ambos seguirían la carrera más adecuada para derrotar a Voldemort… Ginny… Gin se hubiera decantado por la medimagia… siempre atenta, siempre dulce, pero con aquel genio propio de las mujeres Weasly suficiente para dominar a quien se propusiese.

Las risas de Susan y Dani la despertaron a tiempo para ver como Fred y George, que supuestamente estaban allí para ayudarla a cuidar de los niños, hacían levitar los platos por encima de la mesa cambiándolos de sitio y haciendo que algunos de los niños se quejase, como por ejemplo Jen que ya se había comido sus verduras y ahora se encontraba con que tenía que comerse también las de Amy, quien no parecía muy contenta por no poder comerse las verduras que anteriormente Jamie le había pasado por debajo de la mesa bajo la divertida mirada de Lucía. Adam parecía demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que alguien le había cambiado el plato y estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca una tercera ración de puré de patatas, cuando él odiaba el puré de patatas, algo que le parecía sumamente divertido a sus primos y a Jack que no dejaba de pedirle a George que pusiera más puré de patata en el plato del mayor de los pelirrojos, algo a lo que el adulto estaba dispuesto.

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Cada uno que se coma su plato! –dijo desesperada.

Fred y George se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, tomaron sus platos y los limpiaron con la varita, los cogieron por los bordes y se lo llevaron a la boca dando un fingido mordisco. Molly suspiró; quizá no echaba tanto de menos a sus hijos cuando eran niños como ella creía…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Me reconocerá –insistió por décima vez mientras se miraba al espejo que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer-, puedo cambiar de aspecto, puedo cambiar de voz, incluso puedo quitarme estas pecas –miró al director-, pero si me hace dar clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Harry, me reconocerá. Hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y sabrá que soy yo.

-No lo hará porque para él tú estás muerto –le contestó el hombre de forma afable-. Eres Jonathan Jonson, el nuevo profesor de DCLAO, junto a Harry Potter, nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero y si…

-Nada más –sentenció firmemente el anciano.

Se miró de nuevo; conservaba su estatura y su complexión de hombros y espalda ancha y músculos desarrollados, su piel se había vuelto más oscura y su cabello antes del color del fuego y corto era ahora negro como la noche y cortado de forma desigual hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros. Sus pecas, que lo reconocían como miembro del clan de los Weasly, habían desaparecido y en su lugar, un lunar adornaba su mejilla derecha; sus ojos habían adquirido un tono azulado más oscuro, casi marrón. Se había escuchado hablar y sabía que sonaba más grave. Estaba convencido de que nadie que le viese lo reconocería. Entonces hizo algo; algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso, tragó saliva con dificultad y se pasó una mano por el pelo echándolo hacia atrás.

Se giró hacia Dumbledore.

-Supongo que es todo… -musitó.

-Bienvenido de nuevo… Ronald Weasly…

El aludido sonrió.

-Llámeme Jon, Jonathan Jonson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buenas! Qué tal? Bueno, este capítulo no mostraba nada interesante, la verdad, lo sé y soy consciente de ello… Sólo quería destacar como la relación entre Draco y Hermione sigue intacta a pesar de lo que ocurra… Es un capítulo aburrido, pero era necesario… Más que nada y como diría mi antiguo profesor de Historia, es un capítulo de transición :D**

**Y no os impacientéis, el fic seguirá subiéndose a este ritmo… creo… espero… supongo… bueno…. Ya lo veréis jejejeje :D**

**Así que nada, ya nos veremos en el próximo capítulo; nos leemos prontito! Un beso a todos:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todo el mundo, he vuelto… jejejeje que tal?**

**Mmmmm… poquitos reviews, pero bueno… ahora mismo os contesto :p**

**LaBelle Evans: Hola guapísima, que tal? Se a lo que te refieres cuando dices eso de Bellatrix, y bueno… es algo así, sí, aunque nunca lo había visto de esa forma… sólo necesitaba un personaje y la puse a ella, en ningún momento quise que pareciera… bueno, ya sabes… aunque ahora que lo mencionas… aprovecho para decir que si alguien se ha ofendido no era mi intención :D En cuanto al pequeño Ronnie… no es hijo de Ron, Ron murió antes de poder tener hijos, Ronnie es hijo de Fred, igual que Jen… Es algo así como que Fred le puso ese nombre en honor a su hermano pequeño :D Y bueno, lo de que Harry y Pansy… se quieren? Se aman? Es algo que se verá en los próximos capítulos :D Así que bueno, espero que también te guste este capítulo :p Y sigue escribiéndome, me gusta recibir mensajes jejejeje :p Un besito.**

**Chirru: hola! Bueno, como verás intento seguirlo lo más rapido que puedo y en cuanto a lo de Lucía… aún quedan un par de capítulos o tres para que empiece a pasar algo con ella… pero no te impacientes :D Me alegro que te guste, un besito.**

**Klass2008: Gracias por tu opinión, me alegro que te guste :D a mí tampoco me gusta que hayan muertes, pero creo que tendré que matar a algunos personajes más (aunque claro, ni Draco ni Hermione están entre los candidatos a una muerte segura) y lo de hacer que Lucía y Réficul terminen juntos… no lo tengo muy claro… pero me lo pensaré, ¿vale? A ver, te contesto a tus preguntas: la relación de Pansy y Harry y si se aman o se quieren es algo que se verá más adelante, las madres de los hijos de Fred y George, no las he puesto aún… me quedé sin nombres, así que aviso general: si alguien tiene nombres para bautizar a las madres, que me los digan :p ; que más, a ver… A pesar de lo qu se pueda leer en los proximos capítulos y lo que parezca… sólo volvió Ron… aunque eso no implica que vaya a quedarse, pero tampoco digo que se vaya a ir… lo sé, lo sé… que lío… pero si te lo digo, no tiene gracia… tu sigue leyendo y en unos capitulos más tendrás la respuesta vale? Un besito :p**

**Dore-Malfoy: Hola otra vez! Me alegro que te haya gustado, a ver si también te gusta este, espero que sí… Lo de James… a que sí? Es un encanto… aunque no sé si los venden… yo por navidades pedí un Draco y no me lo han traído  Pero bueno… a ver si este año cuela jejejeje. Pues nada, sigue leyendo, valoro mucho tus opiniones, un besito :D**

**Rory Granger: gracias por pasarte y leerlo. Es un placer escribir cuando te leen. Espero que los proximos capítulos también te gusten, un besito :p**

**Sheyla-malfoy: Me alegra que te guste la historia. Y sí, tendré en cuenta tu sugerencia… es más, estaba pensando en hacer un par de capítulos BONUS explicando algunas situaciones como la primera cita, o el día de la boda o cosas así… ¿Qué te parece la idea? Por lo demás, espero que te siga gustando lo que escribo, un besito. **

**SILY24: bueno, ante todo, esta pregunta de Ron me la han hecho varias veces y repito lo mismo de antes, a pesar de lo que se pueda leer, Ginny no está viva y no va a volver, ni como persona, ni como fantasma ni como nada… Su personaje tenía que morir por una razón bastante importante que no se desvelará hasta dentro de algunos capítulos, si ella regresara, no podría seguir con la idea original de la historia, así que pido perdón de antemano a los admiradores de Ginny :D Gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Un besito, cuídate :p**

**Ya? Bueno, ahora sí, sigamos con la historia…**

CAPITULO 7

Era en momentos como aquellos en los que Draco se alegraba más que nunca de tener una esposa que no se pasara horas y horas arreglándose únicamente para salir al parque o, como era el caso, ir a Hogwarts. Y es que llevaban ya media hora recostados contra la pared de la casa esperando a que Pansy se diera cuenta, según su marido, que era preciosa y que no necesitaba arreglarse más, y según él, que ya no tenía remedio y que el espejo no podía hacer milagros, comentario que le había costado una mirada altiva por parte de su mejor amiga y que él había pasado desapercibida voluntariamente demasiado enfrascado en ver como Hermione se dedicaba a encoger los baúles de los niños y guardaba cada uno de ellos en los bolsillos de sus dueños, alegando que aquello les enseñaría a ser responsables, ya que si alguien perdía el suyo, se quedaba sin ropa, sin útiles y sin escobas.

Era increíble lo que una amenaza de dejarlos sin escobas y por tanto sin quiddich podía lograr en unos niños como aquellos. Se habían ofrecido a llevar a todos los mocosos, como Draco los llamaba cuando estaban todos juntos más para molestarlos que para otra cosa, por medio del traslador que le había facilitado Dumbledore después de que Hermione se negase a dejar que Lucía viajase sola en el tren, a pesar de que aquella experiencia hubiera sido muy buena para ella. Draco había pensado en oponerse, pero recordando como se había comportado él durante su primer curso en el tren y durante el segundo y durante el tercero… pensó que no quería que ningún Slytherin mirase mal a su princesa, por lo que Hermione no le había tenido que insistir mucho en la idea de utilizar un traslador.

Y aquel era otro tema; durante todo el día, tanto Hermione como él, habían estado lanzándose indirectas sobre Lucía y sobre la casa en la que caería seleccionada. Draco estaba convencida que por su arrogancia y su astucia sería nombrada Slytherin, que si bien no le hacía mucha gracia, aún no podía dejar de sentir cierta predilección por su antigua casa; Hermione alegaba que con el valor, la inteligencia y la dulzura que su hija tenía, caería en Gryffindor, igual que había estado ella.

Sonrió al recordar que cuando, en medio de una de esas indirectas, se habían vuelto hacia Lucía para preguntarle que donde quería caer ella, la niña los había mirado a ambos y se había encogido de hombros diciendo:

-En Ravenclaw o Hufflelpuff… con tal de que no discutáis por mí…

Y ahora estaban todos en el jardín trasero de la casa de Harry y Pansy, esperando por su amiga rubia mientras que el chico de ojos verdes se aseguraba por enésima vez de que su hijo hubiese dejado todas las trastadas y bromas en casa, aún consciente de que no le hacían falta para gastar alguna broma, después de todo, Fred y George siempre le estaban enviando nuevos productos a Dani y a él para que los probaran, cosa que había provocado que los dos pequeños estuviesen castigados más de una vez y estaba seguro, que en Hogwarts pasaría lo mismo.

Adam seguía enfadado. Seguía insistiendo en dejar el colegio y marcharse a Bulgaria con aquella niña que había conocido durante el verano; Draco estaba convencido de que lo haría si supiese aparecerse. Le caía bien aquel niño pelirrojo, y eso que los pelirrojos nunca habían sido de su predilección, después de todo, la mayor paliza de su vida se la dio cierto pelirrojo llamado Ronald Weasly el día en que se enteró que estaba saliendo con la que ahora era su esposa, su feliz esposa.

Danielle se había recogido el cabello en dos trenzas, pero si lo que quería era lograr que nadie reparar en ella, había hecho todo lo contrario, ya que el cabello rojizo brillaba con fuerza al estar entrelazado. Esperaba con impaciencia a que Hermione encogiese su baúl para seguir corriendo con James, (que se había puesto el primero en la cola y ahora ya tenía su baúl encogido y guardado en su bolsillo y se limitaba a correr por el patio despidiéndose, en un gesto puramente teatral, de todo lo que veía allí, alegando que si le pasaban la mitad de las cosas que le habían ocurrido a su padre, podría no volver a casa), seguramente, para proponerle alguna nueva travesura en la que haría al niño rubio, su más allegado cómplice.

Miró a Amy y por todos los magos que aquella niña daba miedo cuando quería. Estaba sentada sobre su baúl esperando pacientemente su turno mientras leía un grueso libro que seguramente era cortesía de Hermione y es que la mujer había encontrado en aquella niña la persona ideal para compartir su amor por la lectura.

Jack estaba apoyado en la pared, con el baúl a sus pies y miraba fijamente a Amy, pero en cuanto la niña sentía su mirada y lo atravesaba con sus ojos azules, Jack se limitaba a apartar la vista, sonrojarse y mirarse los zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más entretenida del mundo.

Miró a su hija. Lucía estaba en aquellos momentos abriendo los ojos viendo como su madre encogía el baúl y como lo guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones dándole cientos de recomendaciones, seguramente sobre qué debía hacer para no perderlo. Sonrió. Siempre que veía a las dos mujeres de su vida juntas, no podía evitarlo.

Y hubiese seguido mirándolas durante horas si su mejor amiga y Potter no hubiesen salido de la casa anunciando que era la hora de marcharse. Draco consultó su reloj y asintió mientras se acercaba al reloj de sol de piedra que había en el centro del jardín donde un jarrón de cristal estaba colocado.

Draco se colocó junto a su esposa y atrajo a Lucía a su lado con una mano mientras le indicaba que debía tocar el jarrón cuando él se lo indicase. La niña asintió emocionada. Nunca había utilizado un traslador; generalmente usaba la red flú o la escoba, la aparición si su padre se encontraba con ganas de llevarla de un lado a otro, pero nunca había utilizado uno de aquellos. Así que cuando Draco le dio la orden y unió su mano en el jarrón como todos los demás y sintió como si algo le estirara desde la barriga y notó como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar que el mareo desapareciese.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcisa se paseaba inquieta por la mansión Malfoy mientras se frotaba las manos y miraba constantemente hacia la puerta rezando porque su marido entrase en cualquier momento con una sonrisa y una cara de tranquilidad. Hacía quince horas que se había marchado y aún no había vuelto, no había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de casa desde que Lord Voldemort precisaba de sus servicios y él acudía raudo. Recordaba aquellos tiempos con angustia y con el miedo de preguntarse si Lucius volvería aquella noche o si no lo vería nunca más.

Habían vivido doce años de tranquilidad. Durante el sexto año de estudios de Draco, Lord Voldemort había lanzado un _imperius_ a Lucius, que había desmayado a su propio hijo y lo había ofrecido al Señor Tenebroso como muestra de respeto y fidelidad.

Aquella había sido una mala época para todos. Draco había perdido la confianza en su padre, él siempre había sabido de los ideales de Lucius, pero nunca había prometido seguirlos, incluso en más de una ocasión lo había encontrado en el jardín de casa llorando por no saber cómo enfrentarse a su progenitor y decirle que no deseaba servir al Señor Oscuro. Solía pasearse por la casa con aire somnoliento y los ojos hinchados y rojos de haber estado llorando toda la noche; solía lanzarse hechizos de invisibilidad para ocultar la marca que aquella noche le habían obligado a hacerse estando inconsciente, ya que simplemente con mirarla, el dolor y el rencor hacia su familia, hacia lo que era, le quemaba la sangre. Se mantenía alejado de su padre, había dejado de comer con ellos si Lucius estaba presente, incluso se había habilitado una habitación en la tercera planta para estar lo más lejos posible de él y cerraba todas las noches con cientos de hechizos para asegurarse de que nadie podría entrar allí; y si por casualidad, se encontraban en algún salón o por algún pasillo, Draco no dudaba en desviar la mirada hacia otro lugar y salir de allí antes de que Lucius pudiera decirle nada.

Y si Draco lo estaba pasando mal, Lucius no estaba en mejores condiciones. Le costaba entender cómo había sido capaz de hacerle aquello a su hijo; él había elegido el camino de seguirle pero jamás había querido que Draco siguiese sus pasos porque una vez que entrabas en el círculo del Señor Oscuro, sólo había dos opciones: o te quedabas de por vida y vivías oculto y con el temor de terminar en Azkaban lejos de los tuyos, o te convertías en un rebelde y morías. Amaba a su hijo. No lo demostraba como aquellos padres que abrazaban a sus hijos cada día o como aquellos que bromeaban con ellos, pero le quería, era su hijo, ¿cómo no iba a quererle? Había pasado días enteros sin probar bocado, arrepentido de no haber podido soportar aquella maldición que el Señor Oscuro que le había propiciado.

Sonrió con pesar al recordar el momento en que padre e hijo se reconciliaron.

(flashback)

_Era el primer día de vacaciones, y era el primer día desde hacía tres meses que Draco se sentaba en el salón familiar con Narcisa y Lucius para comer. El silencio reinaba en la mesa y pese a los intentos de la mujer por mantener una conversación con su esposo, éste se limitaba a responder con monosílabos; cuando intentó hacer lo mismo con Draco, se dio cuenta de que su hijo únicamente contestaba asintiendo o negando. _

_Antes de llegar a los postres, Draco dejó sus cubiertos y sentado con toda la elegancia y el porte que había adquirido durante años miró muy seriamente a su padre y por primera vez en tres meses le habló:_

_-Me he enamorado de Hermione Granger –le informó-, y tengo intenciones de seguir con ella, cueste lo que cueste._

_Pero para sorpresa de Draco, no fue su padre quien se opuso a aquella declaración tan contundente, sino su madre. Narcisa dejó de comer y miró a su hijo como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes; a ella no le importaba que no siguiera al Señor Tenebroso, pero sí le importaba con quién se casara su hijo, su único hijo heredero de la fortuna Malfoy._

_-¡No voy a permitirlo! –gritó la mujer._

_Draco esbozó una media sonrisa._

_-Pues lo siento, madre, pero tendrás que aceptarlo; o la aceptas, o a mí tampoco lo harás –le dijo serio._

_-Déjalo Narcisa –contestó su padre interviniendo-. Draco ya es mayor para saber qué quiere y a quién quiere -. Miró a su hijo y por primera vez vio a un hombre y no a un niño-. ¿Ella te quiere? –preguntó el hombre hablando por primera vez a su hijo._

_-Aún no se lo he preguntado –contestó Draco sereno._

_-¿Y qué crees que dirá cuando sepa que res un mortífago? –preguntó Narcisa intentando controlarse para no gritar- ¿Acaso crees que ella aceptará a alguien que está en el bando que debe matar a su amigo?_

_-Ella ya lo sabe, madre –le contestó Draco tajante. Narcisa se quedó mirándolo intentando descifrar si era cierto o no-. Ha sido la primera persona que lo ha descubierto y lejos de lo que quieras creer, no se lo ha contado a nadie y no se lo contará a nadie. La amo, madre._

_Narcisa había estado a punto de replicarle algo cuando vio el brillo de los ojos de Draco. Jamás había sido un niño expresivo, solía ocultarse detrás de una máscara de frialdad, tal y como le habían enseñado desde que era un crío; y sin embargo, ella siempre había querido verlo como un humano, no como un robot a las órdenes de nadie. Y ahora que lo tenía delante, con la sonrisa más sincera que jamás había visto en él, con los ojos brillantes de ilusión, y con un deje de dulzura que únicamente había mostrado hasta aquel entonces con ella, supo que hablaba en serio y supo que no iba a arrepentirse igual que ella no iba a hacerlo de las siguientes palabras que pronunció:_

_-Entonces díselo… -le sonrió-… y si te acepta, ya hablaremos…_

(fin flashback)

Miró de reojo el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ del día anterior que había dejado sobre la mesita baja, junto a una taza de café que prácticamente había dejado intacta al leer el titular. Antes de poder decirle nada a su marido, Lucius ya estaba tomando su capa y cogiendo polvos flú para dirigirse a la chimenea; se giró un segundo para darle un beso a Narcisa y le susurró:

-Volveré cuando descubra algo… Seguro que Nott o Smith pueden aclararme algunas dudas sobre esto…

-¿Y si ellos no saben nada?-La sonrisa de Lucius se dulcificó, cosa que le hizo pensar que tenía otro lugar donde ir a preguntar. Se estremeció sólo al imaginar el nombre que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su marido -. ¿Bella?

-Volveré pronto.

Y ahora estaba esperando en el salón, con los nervios a flor de piel, retorciéndose las manos y deliberando internamente si debería avisar a Dumbledore o como mínimo a Draco. Pensaba en estas cavilaciones cuando un humo espeso atravesó el salón proveniente de la chimenea. Tiempo le faltó para correr hasta allí y encontrar el cuerpo de su marido tirado en el suelo, la túnica desgarrada a la altura del pecho y la capa sucia y raída, el cabello platinado, siempre cuidado estaba sucio y su rostro estaba lleno de heridas que ella conocía muy bien, tanto por haberlas curado en él, como por haberlas sufrido.

-¡Lucius! –gritó arrodillándose a su lado.

Le tocó el cuello y respiró aliviada al ver que aún tenía pulso. En un gesto maternal le acarició la frente y limpió con la manga de su vestido la sangre reseca que había en ella. Sabía que tardaría horas en despertar, sabía que debería llevarlo a la cama, pero fue incapaz de moverse de allí, consciente de que había encontrado respuestas a lo que había ido a preguntar. Ella no necesitaba saber a quién había buscado, sólo sabía que un nuevo Voldemort había nacido y que esta vez, ellos no contaban con su protección.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella noche los alumnos parecían más alborotados que de costumbre; el motivo: la incorporación de dos nuevos profesores que estaban acomodados en la mesa de los adultos y que los contemplaban desde allí como si quisieran saber lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Dani, sentada desde su mesa de Ravenclaw hablaba animadamente con sus compañeros, contándose las aventuras de aquel verano y aprovechando para tomar notas de los pedidos que sus compañeros le hacían referente a los productos de bromas de la tienda de sus tíos. Podía ver como en la mesa de Gryffindor, un abatido Adam hablaba sin mucho ánimo y cuando lo hacía podía jurar, por sus gestos y gesticulaciones, que era únicamente para hablar de Laila y protestar porque le habían obligado a venir desde Bulgaria en lugar de dejarle quedase allí con aquel ángel, como él la llamaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el enfado de su primo y que, a pesar de tener un año más que ella, se estaba comportando como si tuviera los mismos que Ronnie.

Desvió su atención hacia la mesa de los profesores. Miró al director y no se sorprendió cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no parecía haber envejecido ni siquiera un poquito, al contrario, parecía que la edad no pasaba por aquel anciano y en parte lo agradecía, y es que si bien era el director de Hogwarts, todos los alumnos que habían pasado con aquel hombre más de quince minutos seguidos, le tenían un cariño especial y ella había pasado mucho tiempo en el despacho de aquel hombre, sus compañeros de casa eran testigos de ello.

Entre los profesores pudo distinguir a Harry, que parecía enfrascado en una conversación con el profesor de Encantamientos mientras echaba rápidas ojeadas sobre el hombro del profesor Foxter en dirección a uno de los nuevos profesores, a su parecer, bastante guapo. Blaise parecía divertido ante los nervios que Pansy mostraba mirando cada dos segundos hacia la puerta del gran comedor, sin duda queriendo ver a James y Amy entrar y rezando para que el niño cayera en cualquier casa menos en Slytherin; Dani sabía el motivo: había visto a varios alumnos de aquella casa y los había reconocido como nietos de los que una vez fueron compañeros de sus padres y aquello era algo que no le hacía gracia a ninguno.

Sin embargo, la imagen que más atención le llamó fue la de su tío Draco y su tía Hermione, como los llamaba cariñosamente. Ambos parecían haber olvidado donde estaban y con quienes estaban, y lo estaban demostrando mirándose cada segundo y regalándose sonrisas a cada minuto; sonrió al ver como Draco tomaba la mano de su esposa y la besaba con dulzura en la base de los nudillos sin apartar la vista de los ojos de ella, en un claro gesto caballeroso que, para desgracia de Dani, había muerto entre los chicos de su generación y es que aunque no lo pareciera, Danielle era una de las chicas más románticas de Hogwarts, claro que ella nunca lo reconocería abiertamente.

El silencio reinó en la estancia cuando las puertas se abrieron y un grupo de cuarenta niños entró siguiendo los pasos de la profesora McGonagall, que aún conservaba energía suficiente para dar clases de Transformaciones. Danielle observó en silencio como los profesores conocidos y su primo Adam sonreían al verlos entrar. Mientras que todos parecían asustados, Amy, James, Jack y Lucía parecían dispuestos ser los primeros en sentarse y esperar a que los seleccionaran y es que si bien nunca habían pasado por aquello, lo habían visto varias veces y sabían a qué prueba se enfrentarían. Amy lo miraba todo con ojos observadores, como si quisiera memorizarlo todo; Jack iba a su lado mirándola de reojo y elevando su mirada hacia arriba donde se podían contemplar las estrellas del cielo. James sonreía mientras saludaba prácticamente a toda la mesa Gryffindor que lo conocían o bien por ser amigo de Adam o por ser amigo de Dani, la chica más revolucionaria del colegio. Amy negó con la cabeza resignada ante la actitud de su hermano y tomándolo de la manga de la túnica lo arrastró hasta delante con ella, para asegurarse de que no hiciera más el tonto, gesto con el que se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su hermano, una mirada significativa por parte de su madre y una sonrisa divertida por parte de Harry. Pero sin embargo, era Lucía la que destacaba entre aquel grupo. Incluso vestida como los demás, con aquella túnica negra, sus rizos rubios destacaban entre la multitud y sus grandes ojos grises brillaban con fuerza mirándolo todo. No cabía duda de que era una Malfoy, sus gestos, su mirada segura, sus pasos firmes, su espalda recta… No, nadie dudaría que fuera una Malfoy. Miró a Draco y Hermione y sonrió cuando los descubrió riendo, orgullosos de su hija y comentando, seguramente, la ovación que la pequeña había tenido, cosa que no debió hacerle mucha gracia a Draco, que frunció el ceño ligeramente ante la tentativa de que alguien mirase a su hija más de lo debido.

-Atención, por favor, silencio –exigió la mujer firmemente-. Ahora os iré llamando y os pondré el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza –explicó a los de primer curso-, luego os sentaréis en la mesa para la que hayáis sido seleccionados.

-Te digo que caerá en Gryffindor… -le susurró Hermione a Draco.

-¡SUSAN SALINS!

-No estés tan segura… -le respondió él con el mismo tono

-¡RAVENCLAW! –la mesa aludida estalló en aplausos.

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? –le preguntó Hermione sonriendo a su marido.

-¡DANAH DEBBOT!

-La última vez que hicimos una apuesta la perdiste… -le susurró él aplaudiendo cuando el sombrero gritó SLYTHERIN.

-¿Y recuerdas que la pagué? –le susurró en un tono entre inocente y pícaro que hizo que Draco la mirara.

Claro que lo recordaba; se habían pasado tres días enteros encerrados en la habitación sin atener el teléfono, la puerta ni nada, y habían dejado a Lucía que apenas tenía dos años en casa de los Potter. Estaba a punto de decirle a su esposa que estaba dispuesto a hacer una apuesta similar cuando escucharon el nombre:

-AMY POTTER

Observaron como la niña subía los dos escalones de forma seria y se sentaba en el banquillo, apenas le habían colocado el sombrero cuando sin ninguna duda, éste gritó el nombre de RAVENCLAW, provocando los aplausos de aquella mesa, los de su hermano y los de sus padres orgullosos que le sonrieron cuando la niña miró hacia ellos.

-JAMES POTTER

Muy seguro de sí mismo, el niño rubio subió y se sentó, sabiendo ya de antemano en qué casa caería y mirando a Adam para darle a entender que le guardara un sitio a su lado, cosa que el muchacho entendió y se limitó a asentir y sonreírle justo en el momento en que el sombrero gritaba su decisión: GRYFFINDOR. Harry no pudo evitar mirar a Pansy y sonreírle cuando su hijo sonrió orgulloso, hizo una reverencia bastante cómica en dirección al profesorado y se dirigió hacia su mesa que había estallado en aplausos.

-LUCÍA MALFOY

Pocos fueron los que no miraron a la niña rubia subir con elegancia hasta el lugar. Draco sonrió orgulloso de la admiración que despertaba e inclinándose hacia el oído de su mujer le susurró haciendo que ella se estremeciese y perdiese la concentración en su hija:

-Es nuestra hija…-Hermione sonrió y asintió.

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione no pudo evitar estallar en aplausos igual que su marido, feliz de que su esposa hubiese acertado y él hubiese perdido la apuesta, apuesta que se cobraría muy pronto. La pequeña niña sonrió timidamente y miró de soslayo a sus padres que le devolvieron la sonrisa e incluso, para asombro de muchos, el profesor Malfoy le hizo un saludo con la mano.

-JACK ZABINNI

Cuando Jack subió al taburete no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. No le preocupó. Su madre le había dicho cientos de veces que ella estaba tan nerviosa el día de su ingreso que había tenido que tomar varias pociones para evitar vomitar en medio del Gran Comedor, y si bien no era aquello lo que el niño había esperado para tomar ánimos, había funcionado. El hecho de que su padre estuviese mirándolo no le ayudaba en mucho, era consciente del emblema que su padre había significado en Hogwarts y no le gustaba mucho la idea de que lo compararan con él.

Tan pendiente estaba de sus propios pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta cuando el sombrero gritó el nombre de la casa, y si no hubiese sido porque Gryffindor estalló en aplausos no hubiese sabido hacia donde dirigirse.

Una vez estuvieron acomodados y la selección dio a su fin, el director se levantó de su silla haciendo que todo el mundo callase.

-Alumnos, bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Recordaros que el Bosque Oscuro está prohibido para todos los alumnos –miró fijamente a James y a Dani provocando que el primero sonriera orgulloso de que el hombre le conociera incluso antes de hacer alguna de las suyas y que la segunda se sonrojara levemente pero que aún así consiguiera sonreír-. Así mismo, quiero presentaros a dos nuevos profesores que estarán a vuestra disposición. El profesor Jonathan Jonson –el moreno se puso de pie y sonrió a modo de saludo-, que impartirá clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras junto al profesor Potter –el aludido se sentó de nuevo-, y la profesora –miró a la mujer y enarcó una ceja sin saber a ciencia cierta como presentarla. Ella murmuró el apellido de su marido con orgullo y Draco sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros-, la profesora Malfoy que impartirá una nueva asignatura: Mitos en la historia de la magia. –espero a que Hermione, algo tímida se levantara y saludara a los alumnos que aplaudieron, si bien las chicas porque habían escuchado hablar de aquella mujer y de la inteligencia que tenía aplaudían con ganas, los chicos no se quedaron atrás cuando vieron lo hermosa que era. Draco frunció el ceño y para asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiese que era suya la tomó de la cintura sentándola de nuevo en la silla, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el director que sonrió-. Y ahora, que empiece el banquete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hacía horas que el castillo se había sumido en el silencio de la noche, Hermione deambulaba por los pasillos oscuros; no había conseguido dormirse y después de apartar con mucho cuidado el brazo posesivo que Draco tenía alrededor de su cintura había conseguido salir de la cama y de la habitación que compartían. Demasiados recuerdos. Parecía que en cada rincón donde mirase, la sombra del pasado acechaba; recuerdos que hacían que se le encogiese el corazón y el estómago le diese un vuelco. Bajó las escaleras cuidándose de no pisar el escalón falso que tantos problemas había causado a los alumnos despistados y atravesó el vestíbulo en dirección al patio interior rodeado de arcos de piedra.

Era extraño. Había intentado evitar aquel lugar durante doce años y ahora se veía atrapada en él otra vez. Cada cuadro que se movía, cada árbol, cada aula… era un recuerdo que volvía a la luz a pesar del rincón donde ella había intentado almacenarlo. Se dejó caer sobre un banco de piedra del patio y se descalzó dejando que sus pies rozaran la suavidad de la hierba.

-Cogerás frío… -le dijo una voz. Sin siquiera girarse sabía que era él. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras notaba como el peso de una capa caía sobre sus hombros y como la sombra de él se sentaba a su lado, pasándole una mano por los hombros y atrayéndola para besarla en la cabeza en aquel gesto fraternal que siempre habían compartido.-. ¿Estás bien?

-Pensando… -le contestó ella. Harry sonrió a su lado-… ¿cómo lo has soportado durante todo este tiempo? –le preguntó. Harry la miró-. Esto… ¿cómo lo soportas? Yo llevo aquí menos de un día y a cada paso que doy miles de recuerdos me vienen a la cabeza…

-Me pasó lo mismo el primer día que estuve aquí –le contestó Harry con simpleza mirándola y esbozando una media sonrisa-, no podía mirar a ningún sitio sin recordar lo que había pasado, sin que las caras de Neville, Dean, Ginny o Ron abordasen mis pensamientos. Sus ojos, sus risas, sus gestos… me dediqué a reproducirlos en la cabeza cientos de veces, como una de esas películas antiguas en las que todo se ve difuminado pero aún así sabes que el recuerdo es real… Me dolía saber que nunca más iban a volver…

Hermione suspiró y abrazó la capa de Harry apretándola contra su cuerpo. Se dejó recaer sobre él y sintió como el hombre la abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera que ella también fuese a desaparecer.

-¿Y cómo lo has superado? –le preguntó ella de nuevo. Una suave risa.

-¿Quién dice que lo haya superado? –respondió él con otra pregunta. Hermione le miró separándose de él con suavidad-. Aún despierto a veces en medio de la noche, oigo el grito de Ron, veo la sonrisa de Ginny…

-Harry… yo no…

-No te preocupes –le contestó él-… Con el tiempo he aprendido a soportarlo, y aunque a veces me gustaría olvidarlo todo, aunque a veces desearía deshacer todo lo que ocurrió aquel día, volver a ver a todos los que murieron, volver a ver la sonrisa de Ron y escuchar otra de vuestras absurdas peleas –Hermione sonrió-, pero por mucho que quisiera hacerlo, no lo haría nunca ni aunque pudiera –añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione.

-¿Por qué? Si tuvieras la oportunidad de detener todo aquello, no…

-No –reafirmó él con una sonrisa a medias-, todo lo que ocurre, ocurre por un motivo, por mucho que nos cueste aceptarlo, aprendemos de nuestros errores y son nuestros errores los que nos hacen levantarnos; he cometido muchos en mi vida y no estaría donde estoy si no hubiese cometido los errores que he cometido.

-¿Crees que hubo un motivo por el que Ginny y Ron y los demás tenía que morir? –le preguntó ella.

Harry asintió despacio.

-Creo que hubo un motivo, igual que hubo un motivo por el que mis padres tuvieron que morir, un motivo que hizo que nos conociéramos, un motivo por el que Sirius regresó y por el que murió… -esbozó una triste sonrisa-. Siempre existe un motivo, Hermione.

La mujer se tensó en los brazos de su amigo al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con aquel chico de ojos verdes para no saber que sus palabras decían más de lo que aparentaba. Sonrió con pesar.

-Estás hablando de lo de Lucía, ¿cierto? –el chico asintió en silencio-. ¿Qué motivo puede haber para que una niña tenga que pasar por todo eso? –preguntó casi más para sí misma.

-No lo sé –respondió sinceramente Harry-. Como no sabía el motivo por el que tuvo que pasarme a mí.

Un silencio se hizo entre los dos. Ambos conscientes de lo que habían pasado entre aquellos muros, ambos intentando recordar su pasado, intentando que sus recuerdos no fuesen vanos ni inútiles, sintiendo cada sonrisa y cada roce que se habían dedicado en el pasado, notando como el corazón de su acompañante palpitaba en silencio al recordar todo lo pasado.

-Harry… ¿qué ocurrirá? –le preguntó.

El hombre debió notar el noto de su voz, angustiada, sonrió a su amiga y se levantó de su lugar, arrodillándose delante de ella con total lentitud y sin perder el contacto de sus manos, la miró a los ojos encontrándose con la mirada dulce de ella. Le sonrió.

-Hermione, no sé que puede ocurrir, pero sí sé una cosa –ella le miró-, no dejaré que a Lucía le ocurra nada; no voy a dejar que nadie le haga daño a tu hija, ¿de acuerdo? Si tengo que dar mi vida por ella, la daré, pero no permitiré que le ocurra nada… ¿de acuerdo?

No eran palabras vacías, Hermione lo sabía; Harry no permitiría que nada le ocurriese a Lucía y aquello, le alivió en gran medida. Sin saber qué responderle ante aquel gesto, Hermione se soltó de él y se limitó a abrazarle pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico y dejando que él la abrazase por la cintura.

-Dios Harry… estoy tan asustada… -le confió ella.

Harry no contestó. Sólo le acarició el cabello y la espalda por debajo de la capa. Cualquiera que hubiera visto aquella escena hubiese pensado que eran dos amantes en medio de la noche. No obstante, los ojos grises de Draco que lo contemplaban todo desde un rincón oscuro, sonrieron; consciente de que Harry y Hermione tenían un pasado juntos y que él no podía romperlo, consciente de que a pesar de que Harry fuese su pasado, él era su futuro. A su lado, Pansy sonrió y se recargó contra su amigo.

-¿Estará bien? –le preguntó ella sin referirse a Hermione.

-Claro… -aseguró él sin referirse tampoco a su mujer-… no dejaremos que le pase nada.

Pansy rió suave.

-Más os vale… es mi única ahijada… -bromeó. Draco sonrió levemente y la chica arrugó la frente-… ¿vamos a las cocinas?-El rubio la miró enarcando una ceja-. Necesito un buen helado de chocolate antes de enfrentarme mañana con esas pequeñas bestias –bromeó.

-¿Cómo sabes tú donde están las cocinas? –preguntó el rubio aún divertido ante la actitud infantil de su amiga.

-Secretos de los Potter –rió divertida mientras arrastraba a Draco por el castillo.

Suspiró. La verdad era que daba gusto volver a aquellos pasillos con la seguridad de que nadie podía restarle puntos por pasear a aquellas horas. Sonrió y siguió a Pansy.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo tampoco ha habido mucha acción ¿no? Pero evidentemente, ¿qué sería de un fic de Harry Potter sin que apareciese el día de la selección? En fin, os dejo, que voy a ir pensando en el próximo capítulo… quien sabe? Quizá empiece en la Oscuridad (jejejejeje :p aunque no aseguro nada) Depende de la inspiración, que a veces parece que se vaya de vacaciones cuando más la necesito :p**

**Por cierto, algunas cositas:**

**los personajes no son míos (creo que hacía capítulos que no lo ponía :p)**

**estoy buscando nombres para las mujeres de Fred, George, Charlie y Bill… así que sugerencias?**

**Que os parecería la idea de hacer algunos capítulos BONUS contando detalles como el día de la primera cita, la boda, alguna pelea… en fin… cosas de esas con las parejas de Harry-Pansy y Hermione-Draco? Si os parece bien y tengo suficientes reviews quizá ponga alguno como recompensa :p**

**Creo que nada más. Gracias por leerme! Un besito a todos, nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Bueno, vamos a contestar reiews, que no sabéis la ilusión que me hace que me escribáis :p**

**Dore-malfoy: Gracias! Bueno, se supone que Réficul tiene que dar no si no es miedo, al menos un poco de respeto… es el malo del fic, no te parece? Jeje Bueno, creo que la relación que mantienen Harry y Hermione es muy importante, después de todo, siempre han estado juntos y después de la muerte de Ron, sólo quedan ellos dos… quería dejar claro que siempre iban a estar juntos. Me alegro que te haya gustado, un besito**

**LaBelle Evans: Jajajaja no te preocupes, yo a veces también tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y digo tonterías, creo que es algo normal :p no te preocupes, Jonson será una pieza clave, por lo que en un par de capítulos (más o menos) empezará a desarrollar una relación con los niños bastante importante. Y sobre todo no te preocupes, no es mi intención que Harry termine con Ginny ni muertos ni vivos… aunque ahora que lo mencionas…. (jajajajaj es broma, es broma, lo juro) Harry necesitaba darle ánimos a Hermione y le dice eso para que sepa que no le pasará nada a Lucía… ya estás más tranquila:p Pues nada, un besito y sigue leyendo, espero que este te guste también :D**

**SraMalfoy: Muchas gracias por tus palabras :D Lo cierto es que ya me han dicho varias personas que Lucía debería terminar con Réficul… aunque no estoy segura del todo… tendré que pensármelo y si lo digiero bien, quizá ocurra algo así… no sé… de todos modos, ya os enteraréis jejejeje :p Y nada, gracias por tus halagos, no creo que escriba tan bien como decís, sólo escribo… Bueno, un besito, espero que los demás capítulos te sigan gustando. :D**

**Chirru: Gracias por la sugerencia de los nombres, te aseguro que los tendré en cuenta :D Creo que voy a hacer ahora mismo un capítulo BONUS jejejeje aunque sólo una persona me haya contestado que le interesaría (tú) creo que merece la pena hacerlo por esa persona (de nuevo vuelves a ser tú) jejejeje. Pues nada, seguiré actualizando tan rápido como pueda. Un besito, cuídate**

**Cote245: Hola! Pues sí, ya ves… sabes que me ocurre? El msn viejo me funciona, y el nuevo no… en fin… tendré que desistalarlo… pero me da un palo… de momento funcionaré con el viejo… ahora, dejando de lado nuestras paranoias con el msn… contestación a tu review: gracias de nuevo por leerlo :D Me alegro que te alegre el día jejejeje Bueno, pues nada, un besito y cuídate de acuerdo? Hablaremos pronto.**

**Y eso es todo, chicos. Creo que ahora podemos continuar con la historia… ¿dónde nos quedamos? Ah, sí… creo que era por aquí…**

CAPITULO 8

Narcisa había pasado la noche en vela, sentada en la silla junto a la cama de su marido. Había estado tentada a tumbarse a su lado, pero era consciente de que si se quedaba dormida y él despertaba no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo. Había empleado la magia para llevarlo hasta la habitación matrimonial y una vez allí lo había desvestido y vuelto a vestir con unos pantalones negros, metiéndolo en la cama y arropándolo hasta la cintura con las sábanas de raso de un color vino tinto.

Había pasado más de tres horas limpiando los cortes y las cicatrices que las maldiciones que habían impactado en su torso habían dejado; los brazos estaban llenos de heridas y el lugar donde había estado durante tanto tiempo la Marca del Señor Oscuro estaba ahora limpia y a cambio había adquirido un tono rojizo enfermizo que la había asustado nada más verlo. Había empleado ungüentos cicatrizantes sobre el pecho de su marido y ahora casi todas las cicatrices habían desaparecido, a excepción de aquella pequeña, casi del tamaño de una uña, que permanecía bajo el ombligo. El cuello lleno de arañazos, mostraba marcas de manos en torno a él, como si hubiesen querido estrangularlo antes o quizá después de aplicarle los maleficios.

El rostro de su esposo no presentaba mejor aspecto de lo que había visto en su cuerpo. La única diferencia quizá, era la forma de las heridas. Si bien parecía que se habían ensañado en su cuerpo con las maldiciones, parecía que su cara había sufrido los golpes muggles. Había tardado bastante rato en limpiar la sangre reseca de las mejillas y las sienes; una herida estaba peligrosamente cerca e la oreja derecha y la mejilla izquierda tenía un buen golpe que adquiriría un tono azul y amoratado. El labio inferior estaba roto y la ceja izquierda estaba partida.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por los ojos de Narcisa que se apresuró a limpiársela. No iba a permitir que su marido abriese los ojos y la viese llorando. Era una Malfoy. Los Malfoy no lloran. El cuerpo de su esposo se sacudió con violencia y por enésima vez, Narcisa se levantó de su sitio con rapidez para sentarse en el borde de la cama y sujetar a su marido al colchón apresándolo por sus hombros doloridos.

-Ya está, amor… -le dijo con ternura esperando que se calmara-… ya está… vamos… despierta por favor… por favor…

Narcisa no podía tener ni idea de los sueños que estaban atormentando a su marido en aquellos momentos, si lo hubiese sabido, su lema de "los Malfoy nunca lloran" se hubiese roto y con él, su corazón hubiese llorado hasta cansarse.

(Recuerdos de Lucius Malfoy)

_Cuando apareció en la vieja casa abandonada de los Malfoy, utilizada a menudo como punto de reunión de mortífagos durante el tiempo en que el Señor Oscuro vivía, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión crucial. Había estado al servicio de Lord Voldemort durante toda su vida, casi desde que tenía uso de razón; iniciado por proteger a los suyos del poder oscuro y la magia negra, Lucius se ofreció con doce años al servicio del Señor Tenebroso y para pagar su pasaje al círculo, y demostrar así que era digno vasallo, tuvo que quitarle la vida a un niño de dos años elegido a dedo por el mismo Lord Voldemort._

_Salió de la casa y el frío del lugar le hizo estremecerse. Su cabeza aún veía los ojos negros de aquel niño que le había mirado antes de que él lanzase la maldición asesina contra su pequeño cuerpo. En aquel entonces había tomado una decisión muy difícil, había elegido servir al mago más cruel de la historia a cambio de la protección eterna a su familia y a sus herederos. _

_Sonrió de forma siniestras mientras atravesaba las calles desiertas. Aquel no era un lugar decente para salir de día, mucho menos de noche. _

_Cuando Draco nació, cuando lo tuvo por primera vez entre sus brazos, se prometió a sí mismo que él no sufriría lo que él había tenido que sufrir. Eran tiempos difíciles para todos; el mundo mágico se veía sumido en un caos de terror y odio con frecuentes ataques mortales que siempre terminaban con decenas de víctimas. La única protección que podía surgir efecto era estar entre las filas de los caballeros de la muerte; Lucius era consciente de aquello y por aquel motivo, cuando el Señor Oscuro le ordenó que su hijo recién nacido, apenas un bebé de unas horas, debería formar parte de su bando, Lucius no lo dudó ni un segundo, convencido de que era el mejor modo de que su familia estuviese protegida._

_Atravesó por la tercera calle a la derecha. Frío. Había olvidado la frialdad de aquel barrio y ahora, después de años sin ir por allí, echaba en menos el calor del cuerpo de Narcisa a su lado, siempre a su lado._

_Pero Draco, para bien o para mal, había heredado su cabezonería y tozudez de él, y a pesar de lo que decía, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las ideas de Lord Voldemort, aunque por supuesto, se encargaba de no decirlo públicamente y seguía manteniendo aquella postura de frialdad que había aprendido en todas las reuniones a las que había acudido._

_La primera vez que se había revelado a su padre había sido al cumplir los ocho años; aquella noche, cuando regresó a casa cansado después de haber realizado un ataque del cual él era el principal cabecilla, se había encontrado a su hijo furioso, esperándolo en el salón, sentado en frente de la chimenea, en aquel sillón negro que hacía resaltar los rasgos pálidos y el cabello rubio. Nada más entrar, Draco le había arrojado un periódico en el que se había publicado una lista de muertos en un atentado, supuestamente muggle, que se había producido el día anterior. La razón de que Draco estuviese tan furioso la había descubierto cuando leyendo la lista de nombres, había encontrado el de Jeremy J. Keps, un niño de ocho años compañero de juegos de Draco. Ni siquiera le pudo explicar nada, no pudo inventar nada antes de que Draco le dijera con frías palabras "No voy a formar parte de un grupo de asesinos, nunca"_

_Se detuvo en mitad del callejón y miró en ambas direcciones; tomó el pasadizo de la derecha, el de la izquierda solía estar más concurrido y no quería tener encuentros desagradables._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que Draco se negó a cumplir el destino que su padre había organizado. Y si Lucius pensaba que con el tiempo se le pasaría, que aquello era un simple capricho de niño rico, se había equivocado completamente. Draco siguió creciendo y cada año que Lucius le decía que debía conocer al Señor Oscuro, él se negaba en rotundo y repetía una y otra vez la misma frase "No voy a formar parte de un grupo de asesinos, nunca"_

_Lucius había mirado en los ojos de su hijo y había visto tanta determinación y tanto valor que le había asustado. Y sin decirle nada, llegó a la conclusión de que aquella vida no era para Draco. Había sido su decisión matar a aquel niño de dos años, una decisión suya, pero una decisión equivocada. Había hecho todo aquello por proteger a su hijo y de repente se daba cuenta de que su hijo no quería aquella protección porque no la aceptaba como tal, sino como una maldición._

_Contó las casas, mirando los números, como si no recordase el lugar en el que estaba. Irónico. Había recorrido aquel espacio durante años e incluso juraría que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados y aún así, lo miraba todo como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía._

_El día en que Draco cumplió los quince años, Lucius fue reclamado por su señor quién le preguntó y exigió en un tono amenazante, la incorporación de sangre nueva a sus filas, lo que requería a su hijo Draco Malfoy. Para la sorpresa de todos, incluida la del mismo Lord Voldemort, Lucius, que jamás se había rebelado contra ninguna orden establecida, rogó por el perdón de su hijo y por la libertad del mismo._

_Aún recordaba aquella noche. Intentó resistirse a la maldición, pero la magia empleada había sido enorme; ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que cogió a Draco y lo llevó hasta el mismo Lord Voldemort. Sólo sintió el grito de su hijo rogando para que se detuvieran, gritando que no quería ser como ellos, pidiendo que lo soltasen. Al despertar al día siguiente en su cama, se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido; corriendo, se levantó de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Narcisa y entró en el cuarto de Draco sin llamar a la puerta y respetar su intimidad, una de las cosas que él mismo le había inculcado. Sin despertar a su hijo, le subió la manga del pijama gris y pudo ver con horror la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo del niño, de su niño. Draco había despertado y lo había mirado con rencor; "que tenga esta marca no significa nada"._

_Lucius había seguido interpretando su papel de fiel vasallo delante de su Señor, pero no podía olvidar que por su culpa, su hijo estaba condenado a un futuro de muerte y sangre, el mismo futuro al que él se había encadenado, el mismo futuro al que él lo había encadenado._

_Faltaba seis casas._

_Jamás imaginó que lo diría. Pero cuando Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, venció a Lord Voldemort aquella noche, sintió como un gran peso desaparecía de su cuerpo y de su conciencia. Era la oportunidad perfecta que había estado esperando por años para arrepentirse de todo el mal y el daño que había causado. _

_Alejó a su familia de la magia negra, igual que hicieron miles de familias alegadas a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Y cuando su hijo Draco anunció el embarazo de su mujer, una pequeña chispa de alegría se encendió en el que él creía su corazón muerto. _

_Una nueva generación que crecería en un mundo sin Lord Voldemort, sin el temor a pronunciar su nombre, sin el temor a morir, sin el temor a la muerte._

_Se detuvo delante de la casa de piedra gris y negra. Tres escalones separaban la puerta de la calle. Respiró y exhaló profundamente, consciente de la decisión que acababa de tomar y consciente de que era lo único que podía hacer para remediar el daño y el dolor que le había propiciado a su hijo durante tantos años._

_La primera vez que acogió en sus brazos a Lucía, notó la fuerza que la niña tenía. Había bromeado sobre que la primogénita fuera una chica y no un varón, pero a Draco no le había importado mucho, había besado a su esposa, había tomado a su hija en brazos y había afirmado que sus hijos serían todos iguales. _

_Lucius tuvo que reconocer que jamás había visto a su hijo tan feliz como en aquel momento._

_Llamó a la puerta. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Había tomado una decisión que seguramente cambiaría de nuevo su vida. Volver a matar, volver a entrenar a jóvenes, volver al pasado, a aquel reino de muerte y sufrimiento, volver a las huidas, volver a ausentarse de casa y despedirse de Narcisa sin saber si iba a regresar o no. Recordó los ojos de Draco, brillaban. Recordó los ojos de Lucía. Dulces e inocentes. Deseaba un mundo de inocencia para ella, aunque le costase la vida._

_La puerta se abrió y una mujer con un asombroso parecido al de Narcisa lo miró de arriba a abajo con ojos escrutadores en la noche; una sonrisa burlona y una mueca despectiva._

_-¿Tú?_

_Lucius la miró a los ojos, bloqueando su mente para que ésta no pudiera hacer nada más que leer lo que él quería que leyera._

_-Quiero volver –dijo secamente._

_Bellatrix no le había contestado; se había limitado a abrir la puerta más y a invitarlo a pasar con una excesiva reverencia. Cuando cruzó el umbral, Lucius supo que aquel error que estaba a punto de cometer, seguramente, era el único equivalente a restaurar el error que había cometido cuando tenía doce años._

---------------------------------------------------------------

Se le hacía raro estar allí. Hablar con aquel que había sido su mejor amigo, sin poder decirle "soy yo, he vuelto". Llevaba una hora hablando con él sobre quiddich y, para su sorpresa, Harry había cambiado su equipo de toda la vida por el C. Cannons. Cuando el moreno le había hecho aquella afirmación y él le había preguntado el motivo entre dientes con una sonrisa camuflada, la respuesta de Potter había sido clara:

-Alguien me dijo una vez que eran los mejores.

Ron deseaba abrazarle, gritarle que era un idiota por cambiar su equipo únicamente porque él hubiese dicho en una ocasión que aquel era mejor; deseaba hablar sobre las aventuras que habían corrido juntos, sobre las amenazas de Snape, sobre las travesuras que habían realizado, sobre sus años en Hogwarts, sobre todo…

Y no podía hacerlo. Tenía que limitarse a un papel. Había inventado la historia de un chico inglés que había viajado con su padre a Francia, donde había estudiado, y que con la muerte de su padre el año pasado, había decidido volver a Inglaterra donde había aceptado un puesto de profesor junto a Harry Potter. Había sido una historia creíble, cuando la había contado durante la cena en la mesa de los profesores, tanto Harry como Hermione se habían visto satisfechos.

Como habían cambiado… Una historia como aquella hacía doce años y ninguno de sus dos amigos hubiese podido evitar hacerle miles de preguntas sobre Francia, sobre su padre, sobre la muerte que lo había acontecido… Pero ni una sola de esas preguntas llegó a oídos de él.

Se acababan de sentar en el Gran Comedor a desayunar cuando ella había aparecido de la mano de Malfoy. Aún prestando atención a la conversación que mantenía con Harry, no pudo evitar mirarla. El mismo pelo rizado, más largo, sí, pero seguía siendo el mismo, la misma cara de madurez, el mismo gesto de morderse el labio inferior antes de que Malfoy la besara con suavidad… Se había pillado a sí mismo pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido si Draco Malfoy jamás hubiese entrado en la vida de Hermione. El hombre de su lado sonrió y le dio un codazo, despertándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

-Es guapa, ¿verdad? –dijo con orgullo.

-¿La conoces? –preguntó él en su papel.

Harry asintió mientras tomaba un poco de café.

-Hermione Granger, bueno, ahora Hermione Malfoy, una amiga de la infancia…-sonrió-… ni te imaginas todas las cosas que pasamos juntos en este colegio…

"Sí que las imagino"

-¿Cómo qué?

Harry sonrió. Ron lo sabía. Harry adoraba hablar de su época de Hogwarts, después de todo, había sido su época más feliz, a pesar de las amenazas de muerte, de los intentos de asesinato, de la lucha contra basiliscos enormes, de los encuentros con Voldemort… a pesar de todo, había sido su época más feliz.

-¿Has oído hablar de la piedra filosofal? –Jon asintió y Harry rió-. Durante mi primer curso en Hogwarts, la encontré; claro que nunca podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de Hermione y de Ron… -su voz se ensombreció unos segundos.

-¿Ron? –preguntó él dando un mordisco a sus tortitas de nata- ¿Quién es?

Harry hizo un gesto de quitarle importancia.

-Es, era –corrigió-, mi mejor amigo… Murió durante la lucha contra Voldemort hace doce años –explicó deprisa.

-Lo siento –dijo él.

-No importa… -Jon arrugó la frente y Harry sonrió sin darse cuenta de que aquel "no importa" había trasmitido sensaciones erróneas a su receptor-… Para mí Ron sigue vivo en el recuerdo. Era el hermano que nunca tuve.

Jon permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de tomar un montón de cuatro tortitas, echando crema entre capa y capa, y rociándolas con una buena cantidad de chocolate y caramelo por encima. Harry lo miró unos segundos mientras se preparaba todo aquello; sólo había conocido a una persona capaz de tragarse algo semejante. Jon se dio cuenta y carraspeó ligeramente.

-¿Esa no es tu mujer? –preguntó señalando a Pansy que entraba en aquellos momentos y se dirigía a Draco a darle un beso en la mejilla a lo que él correspondió manchándole la mejilla de chocolate en un gesto infantil-. ¿No te molesta que se comporte así?

-Para nada –negó Harry riendo al ver que Hermione intentaba taparse para que no la mancharan a ella también-. Malfoy y Pansy son amigos desde siempre, como Hermione y yo.

-¿Cómo es que no terminasteis juntos? –preguntó Jon. La verdad era que aquella era una pregunta que siempre había querido que alguien le respondiese-. Quiero decir, si os conocéis desde hace tanto tiempo…

-Nunca he visto a Hermione de ese modo –dijo rápidamente mientras seguía observando al trío, ahora que Blaise había aparecido y había presión con Pansy sobre el rubio-; era como mi hermana, mi conciencian, la que me incitaba a hacer los deberes, a estudiar, a regañarme cuando salía a escondidas por el castillo –sonrió-, aunque a veces viniese conmigo también a hacer de las nuestras… además, ella era de Ron… -añadió como si aquello lo explicase todo-, jamás me habría atrevido a quitarle a mi mejor amigo la chica que le gustaba, fue de Ron hasta que Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que valía…

-Se la ve feliz, ¿no?

Harry asintió de forma distraída. Hablar de Ron siempre le causaba cierto malestar; había aprendido a sobrellevar su muerte, pero aún se culpaba de qué él hubiera muerto entre sus brazos protegiéndole.

-Tiene un marido que la adora, una hija a la quiere… -sonrió mirando a la pequeña Malfoy riendo desde la mesa de Gryffindor mientras observaba a sus padres-… y yo no voy a permitir que esa felicidad se arruine…

Jon no dijo nada. A pesar de que el último comentario había sido un susurro más que otra cosa, había oído perfectamente a Harry y había sonreído. Él tampoco iba a dejar que la felicidad abandonase a Hermione.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sabes de DCLAO?

Jon sonrió abiertamente mientras recordaba todo lo que había aprendido durante su muerte. Trolls, basiliscos, gigantes, arañas gigantes, tritones, dragones, dementores… Estaba seguro de que si decía aquello Harry hubiese abierto los ojos y le hubiera pedido que se lo contara todo con pelos y señales, y sabía que aún no podía decir nada, no había llegado el momento, así que resistiéndose se limitó a encogerse de hombros:

-Poca cosa… espero aprender más al lado tuyo –le sonrió sabiendo de antemano lo poco que a Harry le gustaba presumir de su poder y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando, cumpliendo sus expectativas, su amigo arrugó la frente unos segundos.

-¿Y qué sabes de dar clases?

Jon lo miró. Ahora era él quien sonreía.

-Nada… ¿son muy rebeldes? –preguntó.

Antes de que Harry abriese la boca para replicar, en la mesa de Ravenclaw se produjo una explosión. Cientos de chispas saltaron por la mesa convirtiendo todo lo que tocaban en piedra; tres niños de primero, una niña de cuarto, dos alumnos de séptimo y un prefecto acabaron petrificados.

McGonagall se levantó de su asiento buscando con la mirada al culpable. Harry rió mientras negaba con la cabeza agradeciendo que su hija hubiese sido lo suficientemente madura para protegerse con la bandeja que tenía delante tapándose y que había terminado convertida en piedra gris, sabiendo ya quien había provocado aquello.

Una cabeza pelirroja miró a la profesora y sonriendo de forma inocente sacó la lengua mientras sus compañeros de mesa la aplaudían y hacían cola para solicitar las nuevas bombas petrificadoras, el nuevo invento de la tienda de los Weasly.

-Granquila profesora –apuntó la niña-, sólo duran dos horas.

Mientras que el resto de la mesa reía y las demás casas se unían a sus risas y aplausos, los prefectos de las tres casas restantes fueron los encargados de llevar a los petrificados a la enfermería. Harry se giró hacia Jon.

-Nah… -dijo-… lo normal… ¿vamos?

Jon asintió. Tenía que tomar nota mental de no meterse nunca con su sobrina; se sintió orgullosa de ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Parpadeó varias veces antes de conseguir que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz. Notó un peso sobre su pecho cuando intentó moverse y sonrió al aspirar el aroma a jazmín de su mujer. Le acarició el cabello dulcemente intentando que no se despertara; sabía que seguramente había pasado la mayor parte del día y de la noche esperándole y velando sus sueños inquietos.

Demasiado tarde. En cuanto sus dedos rozaros el cabello de la mujer, Narcisa elevó la cabeza como si hubieran tocado un resorte y miró a su marido inmediatamente. Sonrió. Sonrió llena de felicidad porque era un día más que él iba a estar a su lado. Despacio, temerosa de que pudiera quebrarse en cualquier momento, se levantó de donde estaba y sentándose en el borde del lecho, besó despacio a su marido en los labios, intentando calmar con su beso el ardor que la sangre había provocado en el labio de Lucius.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó preocupada -¿Qué has hecho Lucius? ¿Qué has hecho?

Esperaba que él negase con la cabeza, que dijera que había sido un ataque fortuito, que no había ocurrido nada, pero sabía que no era verdad, sabía dónde había ido su marido y qué había hecho para haber llegado a casa en aquel estado.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –preguntó con voz quebrada-. Podríamos haber seguido como hasta ahora, hemos sido felices estos doce años Lucius… ¿por qué ahora has hecho esto? ¿para qué?

Lucius sonrió a su mujer, lo que le ganó una punzada de dolor en el labio.

-Porque es la penitencia que tengo que cumplir por el error que cometí… -le dijo él con tranquilidad-, porque si va a atacar a alguien, quiero estar cerca para saber a quién es y como evitarlo, porque si hay algún modo de vencerle, quiero saber cual es y el único modo de averiguarlo es ganarme su confianza… Sólo por eso… -dijo con sarcasmo.

-Eres un idiota… -le reclamó ella-… ya no eres el de antes… ¿sabes que te supondrá tener que volver a matar?

-Intentaré no hacerlo –mintió él. Estaba haciendo una promesa que haría roto horas atrás-, tengo que hablar con Dumbledore –pidió a su esposa.

Narcisa no protestó. Él estaba herido, gravemente herido, sus reservas de magia eran lo único que conseguían que no se desplomase y aún así, se incorporó en la cama evitando la mirada de su mujer. Ella se tragó las ganas de gritarle. Si él había decidido sufrir, que así fuera.

-Escribiré a Albus inmediatamente –le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-. Lucius… -no le miró pero sabía que él sí la miraba-… ¿hasta cuando vas a permitir que las heridas del pasado condicionen tu futuro? ¿cuándo te vas a perdonar?

-… cuando haya cumplido con mi penitencia…

Narcisa no dijo nada. Abandonó la habitación antes de que su marido la viese llorar, antes de que ella lo escuchara a él sollozar.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Dani!

-¡James!

Ambos chicos corrieron a abrazarse como si hiciera años que no lo hacían. Y no era eso, tan sólo habían estado toda la mañana separados, cada uno en sus clases y en sus cursos y a pesar de que se habían visto por los pasillos y cada vez que se habían cruzado habían aprovechado para intercambiar unas palabras relacionadas seguramente con alguna trastada, ya que minutos después de separarse algún incidente había ocurrido, ambos parecían echarse de menos, a juicio y opinión de Jack, únicamente porque no podían planear las bromas a conciencia.

Habían salido de clase de Herbología, donde una muy estricta Pansy se había visto obligada a regañar a su hijo cuando lo había descubierto jugando al ahorcado mágico con Jack en lugar de estar prestando atención al modo más eficaz de trasplantar las tubérculas venenosas. Y aunque los Gryffindors habían mirado a ambos niños con cara de pocos amigos por el hecho de haber perdido diez puntos debido a su distracción, el enfado se les había pasado en el mismo momento en que Jamie había comunicado su intención de hacer un pedido a la tienda de los Weasly. Por suerte para todos, Lucía había contestado a las preguntas correctamente sin fallar ninguna, lo que había ocasionado que ganara veinte puntos a parte de recuperar los diez perdidos por sus amigos.

Habían topado con Amy de camino al Gran Comedor; la niña salía de la biblioteca con dos tomos muy gruesos, al parecer de James y Jack, aunque ella los había catalogado de "lectura ligera y amena" a lo que los dos niños había rodado los ojos y Lucía había sonreído divertida al observar las grandes diferencias que habían entre los dos hermanos.

Justo antes de entrar en el Gran Comedor, Dani había aparecido y la pelirroja no había dudado ni un solo minuto en abandonar a sus amigos con los que se dirigía a comer para ir a reunirse con James a planear, seguramente, alguna broma.

-¿Qué tal tus clases? –preguntó Jack mirando a Amy.

La morena, que se había sumido en la interesante lectura de "Brujas de todos los tiempos", miró al chico por encima del libro.

-Bien –le contestó escuetamente.

Lucía sonrió.

-¿Algo a destacar? –volvió a preguntar el niño.

-No –dijo ella negando.

-¿Qué tal tu sala común? –volvió a preguntar Jack bajo la divertida mirada de Lucía.

-Llena de libros –comentó distraidamente Amy.

-¿Libros interesantes? –intentó de nuevo Jack.

-Todos los libros son interesantes –contestó Amy sin apartar su vista de las letras que tenía delante.

Jack suspiró. Estaba a punto de volver a hacer otra pregunta cuando James lo llamó junto a Dani unos metros más delante de donde ellos estaban; aliviado por no tener que seguir pensando preguntas para mantener una conversación con Amy, porque cuando la chica se empeñaba en desaparecer detrás de un libro lo conseguía de verdad, se despidió de las dos niñas y corrió junto a Dani y James, dispuesto a una pequeña broma antes de entrar al comedor.

Lucía rió divertida al ver como los ojos de Amy aparecía desde detrás del libro. Y rió aún más cuando vio el sonrojo que teñían las mejillas de ella.

-¿Qué es tan divertido? –preguntó Amy orgullosa.

-Deberías de hacerle más caso… -apuntó Lucía divertida ante ella-… es un buen chico.

-Y tú deberías ocuparte más de James, mi hermanito no va a estar siempre ahí para ti –le contestó la morena orgullosa de escudarse detrás de la ironía que había heredado de su madre.

Lucía rodó los ojos.

-Tu hermano y yo solo somos amigos, nada más –afirmó seriamente-. Esa es la diferencia; no puedes darme un golpe como ese y esperar a que me sonroje –Amy la miró como pidiendo una explicación y ella, orgullosa y comportándose como toda una Malfoy añadió-, después de todo, yo me siento cómoda con mi relación de amistad con James –y antes de que Amy pudiera protestar, Lucía le guiñó un ojo y corrió detrás de sus amigos.

Amy suspiró y cerró su libro para seguirlos. Después de todo, ella también quería saber qué estaban planeando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Se acercó a ella y la besó en el cuello desde detrás. Hermione dio un respingo y su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta con la mano levantada dispuesta a abofetear a quien se hubiese atrevido a hacer algo así. Draco interceptó la mano de su mujer en el aire y rió suavemente.

-Que genio… -murmuró divertido.

-Idiota… me has dado un buen susto ¿sabes?

-Mejor… -la atrajo hacia él y le apartó el cabello de los hombros bajando la cabeza para volver a besarla-… así me aseguro que sólo yo podré besarte… -ella no pudo evitar reír y él sonrió mientras le besaba-… ¿qué tal las clases?

Hermione sonrió y se apartó de él con una mirada radiante.

-Estupendas. Había olvidado lo que eran un montón de chicos ansiosos de conocimiento… -sonrió-… aunque algunas cosas no han cambiado…

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó él.

-Alumnos de Slytherin –contestó ella con simpleza-, supongo que no están de acuerdo con que una hija de muggles les de clases…

Draco frunció el ceño. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella casa llena de serpientes para no saber que el territorio de los Slytherins era demasiado peligroso para todo aquel que no proviniese de una familia pura. Miró preocupado a su mujer.

-¿Te han hecho algo? –le preguntó. Ella negó sonriendo-. Me aseguraré de que ni siquiera piensen en hacerlo. Quiero curso y nombres –añadió muy serio.

Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Adoraba cuando Draco se ponía tan protector, pero a veces, se excedía y abarcaba campos que no le correspondían; como aquella vez que hechizó al cartero porque en opinión del rubio, el cartero no debía acercarse tanto a su mujer para pedirle que firmara un paquete, o la vez aquella en que subió con su esposa en una de aquellas odiosas atracciones muggles que él tanto detestaba únicamente para que ella no tuviera que subir con el pesado de la cola que iba detrás de ellos en la cola y que llevaba más de media hora mirándola.

-No pienso hacer tal cosa –afirmó Hermione mirándolo-. Soy su profesora y yo me encargaré de ello.

Draco la soltó ligeramente.

-Vamos, preciosa… son Slytherins, si hablo con ellos me escucharán.

Mal argumento.

-¿Insinúas que a mí no me obedecerán porque no he sido una Slytherin?

-Yo no he dicho eso… -intentó decir Draco-… sólo que llevo tratándolos mucho más tiempo que tú…

-Exacto, y a ti nadie te ayudó de buenas a primera cuando tuviste un problema ¿cierto?

Draco sonrió arrogante.

-Yo nunca he tenido problemas con mis alumnos –verificó-, todos y cada uno de ellos me ha hecho caso siempre, fuera de la casa que fuera –añadió.

-Bueno, pues perdone usted, -dijo ella con sarcasmo-, pero no todos nacemos con el don de intimidar a los alumnos.

-Venga princesa, dejemos de discutir; me das los nombres y asunto arreglado… -volvió a pedirle él.

Hermione le sonrió cuando se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza.

-Draco… -él la miró-… si me dejas que me ocupe yo… -se acercó a él y le rozó los labios con los suyos-… te prometo que este fin de semana… -otro beso más del que tuvo que apartarse antes de que Draco lo profundizara-… soy toda tuya…. –terminó susurrándole cerca de su boca.

Demasiado tentador para dejarlo escapar. Sabía que ella estaba utilizando su potencial de mujer contra él, pero aún así no pudo resistirse.

-De acuerdo, pero si me entero de otro comentario así, me das nombres –ella tuvo el tiempo justo de asentir antes de que Draco la besara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore miró hacia la chimenea en el momento en que alguien apareció; no había salido de su despacho ni había permitido la entrada a él desde que había recibido la lechuza de Narcisa Malfoy. Si Lucius había llegado en aquellas circunstancias era que había pasado algo grave.

-Albus –dijo gravemente mirándolo.

-Lucius –le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Lo miró mientras lo hacía; el hombre aún caminaba con dificultad y parecía que cada gesto era una carga demasiado pesada para él-. Puedo darte algunas pociones para eso –le dijo. Lucius negó-. Como quieras. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Digamos que he tenido una reunión con amigos del pasado… -sonrió de forma amarga.

-¿Bella? –dijo el hombre afirmando más que preguntando-. Entiendo… ¿por qué?

-Eso mismo me preguntó Narcisa… Y si te digo la verdad Albus, aún no he encontrado una respuesta válida…

-Espero que cuando la encuentre me la des –Lucius asintió-. De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que sabes?

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, hola, hola! Cada vez que creo que me quedo sin inspiración, ésta vuelve a mí… en fin… :D Pues nada, sólo recordaros que los personajes no son míos , al menos la mayoría de ellos, excepto los de la nueva generación, esos me pertenecen completamente :D **

**Nada, que sigais escribiendo y leyendo. Un besito a todo el mundo:x Nos leemos!**


	10. BONUS

**CHAPTER BONUS! Atención a todo el mundo! Aquí os dejo un capítulo bonus… supongo que haré algunos más… el próximo… el próximo creo que será la primera cita… sí… o quizá sea la primera vez que Hermione se sintió atraída por él… no sé… aún lo dudo… jejejejej Un besito a todos!**

LA MARCA TENEBROSA

Tres horas. Había estado tres horas en la biblioteca buscando información sobre las transformaciones más importantes e ilegales de la historia para completar el trabajo que McGonagall les había mandado la clase anterior. Había perdido demasiado tiempo y todo por su culpa. Frunció el ceño al recordar que de esas tres horas había pasado más tiempo pensando en su actual cambio que en el trabajo. Y es que Malfoy estaba raro de verdad.

No la insultaba. Por extraño que aquello pareciese, no la insultaba ni la humillaba, simplemente la ignoraba. Era como si alguien o algo se hubiese apoderado de Draco Malfoy y lo estuviera obligando a hacer cosas que él no quería hacer o al contrario, le estaba obligando a no hacer cosas que el chico en sus cabales, hubiera hecho.

Lo había visto esquivándola en los invernaderos, en los terrenos, en la clase de Hagrid, incluso en el Gran Comedor había dado toda la vuelta a las mesas con tal de no pasar por su lado. Y aunque en un principio lo había agradecido, empezaba a preguntarse si el rubio de Slytherin se encontraba bien.

Se había pasado una hora y media pensando en aquellas tonterías y si no hubiese sido porque Hanah Abbot le había susurrado que tenía que marcharse al entrenamiento de Quiddich, haciéndole recordar que ella había quedado a esa hora con Harry y Ron en el campo de quiddich, seguramente seguiría en la biblioteca con los libros esparcidos sobre la mesa y pensando en aquel chico.

Giró en la esquina y tan concentrada como estaba no vio la sombra que se le echó encima hasta que no fue demasiado tarde para apartarse y terminó en el suelo con los libros esparcidos por el suelo. Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de quien había caído al suelo enfrente de ella.

-Oh, eres tú –dijo con antipatía-, ¿qué? ¿vas a insultarme? ¿le has cambiado el puesto a tu querido Malfoy?

Pansy se levantó rápidamente y la ayudó a ella a levantarse sin que pudiera poner objeción. Hermione la miró. Parecía nerviosa y alterada y si no hubiese sido porque era una Slytherin hubiera jurado que Parkinson había estado llorando. A pesar de que odiaba a aquella chica y que nunca se habían llevado bien, suspiró; no podía dejar a nadie así.

-¿Estás bien Parkinson?

-Granger… necesito ayuda… -Hermione alzó una ceja incrédula. ¿Una Slytherin pidiendo ayuda? -… Yo no, bueno… alguien necesita ayuda y no puedo ayudarle, por favor, tienes que venir conmigo…

-¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? –preguntó reacia a caer en nada que los Slytherins hubieran planeado.

-No lo sabes, por favor… de verdad que necesito ayuda, Granger… ¿por qué otro motivo si no iba a venir a buscarte?

Había encontrado en su cabeza cien respuestas para no ir; era una Slytherin, era Pansy, podía ser una broma, podía ser una trampa, era hija de un mortífago… Pero no encontró, entre esas cien respuestas, ninguna válida. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y palpó dentro de su túnica asegurándose de que su varita estaba allí y respiró aliviada, al menos en caso de que Parkinson le estuviera tendiendo una trampa podría defenderse hasta que Harry o Ron notasen que no había ido a buscarlos.

-Está bien… ¿quién necesita ayuda?

-¡Draco! –antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada más, la chica la había cogido de la mano y la estaba guiando a través de los pasillos.

Hermione estaba intentando explicarle por qué no podía ir a ayudar a Malfoy cuando de repente vio que la claridad ya se había perdido y que estaba por los pasillos de las mazmorras. El frío caló en ella acostumbrada a ambientes más cálidos, pero Parkinson no parecía alterada por el brusco cambio de temperaturas; Hermione rodó los ojos; era obvio que no iba a notar el cambio de temperaturas, después de todo, la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba en las mazmorras, aquella temperatura fría era normal para ella. Iba a decirle algo cuando Parkinson se detuvo haciendo que ella también lo hiciese.

-¿Y ahora qué…

-¿Pansy?

La chica rubia había soltado a Hermione y se había arrodillado junto uno de los pasadizos más oscuros del lugar, al lado de un bulto que yacía recostado contra la pared, y había murmurado un _lumos_ que alumbraba la figura oscura. Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar, gritar en territorio de las serpientes podía causarle un problema y no parecía que estar con Malfoy o Parkinson en aquellos momentos, pudiera servirle de mucho.

Malfoy tenía el rostro amoratado, el labio inferior roto dejaba escapar un hilo de sangre, el ojo derecho casi no se veía de lo hinchado que estaba y la ceja izquierda estaba partida dejando salir bastante sangre. El cabello que había perdido su brillo y estaba sucio, estaba pegado a su frente y las sienes, cayendo en mechones sudorosos. Y por el modo en que Parkinson lo tocaba, pudo adivinar que su cuerpo no se encontraba en mejores condiciones que su cara.

-¿Qué diablos le ha pasado? –le preguntó a la chica -¿Qué diablos te ha pasado? –le preguntó en esta ocasión a él.

-¿Granger? –murmuró Draco mirándola a medias. Lanzó un bufido y miró a Parkinson-. De todas las personas del castillo, ¿has tenido que ir a buscar a Granger?

Parkinson frunció el ceño.

-No podía buscar a ningún Sllytherin, cualquier Huffelpuff hubiese gritado al verme aparecer por los pasillos, los Ravenclaw hubiesen buscado a un profesor y los Gryffindor estaban en el campo de quiddich entrenando; -dijo con simpleza-; además, ella es muggle, si no quieres ir a la enfermería a curarte eso, seguro que ella sabe cómo hacerlo ¿cierto? –miró a la chica -¿Puedes ayudarle?

Hermione asintió aún aturdida ante la imagen que presentaba el siempre perfecto Draco Malfoy y se preguntó si aquello tenía algo que ver con que hubiese estado durante semanas evitándole.

-¿Puedes encargarte de él? –volvió a preguntar Parkinson-. Entonces te dejo.

-¡Espera! –ella le detuvo-. ¿Cómo que me dejas?

-¿No lo entiendes? –dijo la rubia-. Creí que eras más lista… ¿no me has oído? Si no puedo ir a buscar a ningún Slytherin para que lo ayude a él –señaló el cuerpo de Draco -, es porque no pueden verme con él al menos hasta mañana… Tienes que encargarte de él tú sola.

Estaba explicándole que no podía hacer tal cosa cuando se encontró sola con Malfoy en un pasillo oscuro de las mazmorras y pensando con urgencia en algún sitio donde pudiera llevarlo. La enfermería… quizá Madame Pomfray…

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo él con rudeza intentando que su voz sonara segura-. No puedo ir a la enfermería… Tienes que jurar que no lo va a saber nadie.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? –dijo ella ligeramente contrariada ignorando deliberadamente la amenaza del chico rubio.

-No lo sé… -repuso él-… ¿por qué mejor no te vas con Potter y Weasley y me dejas aquí solo? En un par de horas me encontraré lo bastante fuerte para levantarme.

-¿Quién te has creído que soy? –el chico la miró -¡No voy a dejarte aquí! Dos horas en este pasillo con el frío que hace y te aseguro que entrarás en una hipotermia.

Si Draco no se hubiese encontrado tan mal hubiese sonreído, divertido por el hecho de que Granger se preocupara con él y por lo divertido de la situación; él se había esforzado en no cruzársela durante semanas y ahora resultaba que su mejor amiga Pansy, la iba a buscar y la dejaba allí con él. Nerviosa. La veía pasear delante de él de un lado a otro sin separarse más de un metro de donde se encontraba. Murmuraba cosas entre dientes como la había visto hacer centenares de veces en la biblioteca cuando buscaba una solución a algún problema.

-Si al menos tuviese lo necesario para curarte, podría hacerlo aquí pero… ¡La sala de los Utensilios!

-¿Qué?-preguntó él.

-Si subimos por este pasillo hasta el Tercer Piso… -murmuró ella sin hacerle caso. Se arrodilló a su lado-. ¿Puedes moverte un poco si te ayudo?

-Puedo intentarlo… -concedió Draco-… pero no prometo nada…

Hermione no lo miró cuando pasó un brazo de Draco por encima de sus hombros y cuando cogió a Draco por la cintura para que él apoyara parte de su peso en ella, tampoco lo miró.

-Estás helada… -le dijo él al rozar la mejilla de ella cuando pasó su brazo.

-Normal… aquí hace frío –le contestó Hermione pensando que el chico no estaba utilizando la lógica que se suponía que tenía-… Vamos… camina.

Tuvieron que parar cada diez metros a que Draco recuperara fuerzas apoyado contra la pared mientras que Hermione a su lado, lo sostenía firmemente; se escondieron de Filch, de algunos alumnos de Slytherin entre los que estaban Crabbe y Goyle que pasaron muy cerca de ellos con sonrisas de satisfacción en sus caras, y de Snape; antes de conseguir llegar al tercer piso.

-Espera aquí –le dijo ella recostándolo en la pared contra las escaleras mientras empezaba a dar vueltas frente a una pared vacía.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahora, Granger?

-Intento ayudarte, idiota –le replicó ella.

-¿Cómo? ¿Mareándote por dar demasiadas vueltas?

Hermione detuvo su paseo un segundo para mirarlo.

-Si quieres llamo a alguno de tus amiguitos, estúpido –le increpó. La mueca de disgusto de Draco fue tan evidente que incluso ella la notó-. Ahorra cállate, necesito pensar con claridad y tus berridos no me ayudan mucho. Ni siquiera en ese estado puedes callarte…

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué de la nada aparezca…. –pero tuvo que callarse porque delante de donde Granger había estado paseando, una puerta se acababa de aparecer-. ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –le preguntó con cierta reticencia.

-Es Hogwarts, no tiene por qué haber una explicación lógica para todo –abrió la puerta y se dirigió a él-. Vamos…

Un sofá rojo, una chimenea, una cama y un par de sillas, además de un mueble con lo que parecía ser un montón de botellitas y frasquitos de todos los colores y tamaños. Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no sabía dónde estaba y odiaba no saber dónde estaba.

-Siéntate –Hermione lo condujo a la cama sin que el chico pudiese preguntar nada. Acercó una silla al lado del lecho y se giró para revolver en el armario tomando varios botes entre las manos y un paquete de lo que a Draco le pareció dulce de azúcar blanco. Iba a preguntar algo pero la chica se le adelantó-. Quítate la camisa, si puedes claro… Estoy segura de que tienes el cuerpo lleno de moratones también.

La cara de Draco palideció aún más. La camisa. No podía quitarse la camisa. Hacía dos semanas que su padre… que su padre lo había traicionado y lo había obligado a hacerse la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo. No odiaba a su padre, bueno sí; después de tantos años enseñándole a resistir un _imperius _ y había resultado que él no había podido contrarrestarlo, por lo que lo había llevado a rastras ante el Seño Oscuro y lo había atado a él con aquella odiosa marca.

No quería que Granger la viera. Si lo hacía se lo contaría a Dumbledore, a Potter, a Weasley… Todo el mundo tenía asumido que él era un mortífago, que él había decidido ser mortífago, un caballero de la muerte a las órdenes de Voldemort… Nadie le preguntaría nada, nadie le cuestionaría o le apoyaría… Lo condenarían antes siquiera de poder explicar por qué llevaba esa marca.

Debía encontrar el modo de que Granger no le viera aquello, pero si se quitaba la camisa la descubriría.

-¿Por qué habría de quitármela? ¿Es que acaso quieres aprovechar que estamos solos? –preguntó con arrogancia en un susurro. Ni fuerzas le quedaban para hablar, tarea que por cierto se volvía más difícil teniendo en cuenta que el labio le dolía bastante.

-No digas estupideces –Hermione se giró hacia él y se dirigió a la silla donde dejó todos aquellos medicamentos muggles-, pero no quiero que Parkinson me culpe de que no estás bien cuando te acuestes esta noche con ella y que mañana me eche una maldición.

-¿Pansy? ¿Quién te ha dicho que Pansy y yo nos acostemos? –preguntó divertido ganando tiempo.

-La camisa, Malfoy… -le dijo ella con seriedad mientras empezaba a buscar algo entre los diversos medicamentos-… Y todo el mundo sabe que estáis comprometidos y que pasas más noches en su cama que en la tuya.

-Pues aunque no sea tu asunto, te diré que todo el mundo –dijo recalcando las últimas palabras- se equivoca. Únicamente es para que no nos acosen… -bromeó.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada y sonrió. Aquel chico era la arrogancia en persona. Miró la camisa que Draco aún llevaba puesta.

-Si no te la quitas, te la quitaré yo –dijo en tono amenazante.

-¿Crees que vas a poder hacerlo? –le preguntó Malfoy ligeramente divertido.

Hermione respiró hondo para controlarse.

-Escúchame bien Malfoy, no estás en condiciones de defenderte por lo que estoy segura de que sí podría quitártela y aunque no pudiera, siempre puedo utilizar un hechizo petrificante contra ti para que te estés quieto y verás como así sí que logró quitarte la estúpida camisa!

-Te advierto que no te va a gustar lo que vas a ver… -dijo él fastidiado sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para tomar un poco de algodón y alcohol para desinfectas las heridas de Draco, de cualquier forma, había hecho aquello cientos de veces, cuando su primo llegaba a casa después de una pelea con el rostro hinchado y siempre con el labio partido, era como si tuvieran fijación por él; rió suavemente; claro que tenían fijación por darle una paliza a él, al menos después de enterarse de que había ido besando a las chicas del instituto muggle, cosa que no hubiera sido importante, si no hubiese tenido en cuenta que esas chicas tenían novios, novios altos, jugadores de baloncesto y capitanes de los equipos de natación, baloncesto, fútbol, e incluso una vez creyó escucharle decir algo sobre la hermana del chico que hace las fotocopias… negó con la cabeza; estaba claro que su primo era único.

-He curado más heridas de las que puedas creer… -dijo ella-… no creo ver nada nuevo que me asust…

Pero no terminó la frase. Se había girado. Malfoy había dejado su camisa negra a un lado de la cama y la miraba evaluándola, esperando su reacción. Pero ella no había visto los hematomas sobre el pecho de Draco ni los golpes que tenía en el costado derecho como si se hubieran ensañado allí, tampoco prestó atención a los dos arañazos que tenía a la altura del hombro y que cruzaban sobre su piel hasta llegar a la mitad del pecho…Los ojos de Hermione se habían desviado hacia el brazo derecho, donde la Marca Tenebrosa parecía marcada a fuego. El bote de alcohol se cayó al suelo, su boca se abrió con sorpresa y sus ojos viajaron de la marca a los ojos de Malfoy y de allí, a la marca de nuevo.

-¿Qué diablos…. Tú…. pero….

-Te dije que no te gustaría…-repitió él con cansancio en la voz.

-¿Qué diablos significa esa marca Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione ligeramente asustada sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba viendo y esperando que sólo fuera una horrible pesadilla.

-Bueno… ¿no es lo que todos queríais? ¿No es lo que todo el mundo pensaba? –se encogió de hombros son sencillez-… Pues ya podéis estar contentos… decidisteis mi futuro por mí… todo el mundo decidió mi futuro por mí… ¿Qué más quieres que te explique?

Hermione no contestó. No sabía qué contestar. No podía contestar. Se dejó caer en la cama sentándose al lado de Malfoy mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la información que acababa de recibir. Bueno, Harry y Ron siempre habían estado convencidos de que Malfoy terminaría siendo un mortífago… Pero ella… ella había querido dudar y darle una oportunidad; no podía juzgar a nadie sin darle una oportunidad o incluso dos… era la educación a la que sus padres la habían acostumbrado y ella estaba orgullosa de ello.

Pero aquella marca… ¿qué significaba? ¿Se había equivocado al darle una oportunidad a Malfoy? Lo miró de reojo. El chico tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, con los dedos perdiéndose entre el cabello rubio. Hermione tragó con dificultad. Había algo… algo en las palabras de Malfoy… algo en el modo en que las había dicho… en la forma en que había hablado…

Se levantó de la cama ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy que levantó su vista hacia ella convencido de que saldría de allí corriendo e iría a buscar a Dumbledore, seguramente. Por eso, cuando Hermione le levantó la cabeza quitándole suavemente las manos, y tomando su cara entre sus manos frías lo miró fijamente a los ojos, se quedó estático y sin saber qué hacer ni que decir.

Hermione miró dentro de aquellos ojos fríos. Los había visto cientos de veces, pero nunca había mirado en ellos. Le había asustado imaginar lo que podía ver en aquel color grisáceo y nunca lo había intentado. "El alma de una persona se refleja en sus ojos"… Su madre siempre le había dicho aquello y nunca se había equivocado, o al menos, muy pocas veces.

Frío. Dolor. Rabia. Miedo. Pero también había luz, ternura, calidez. Él no había deseado serlo… Por algún motivo sabía que él no había querido que le hicieran aquella marca que lo destinaba por el resto de su vida a ser un vasallo.

Y a pesar de lo que Draco hubiera supuesto, Hermione le sonrió con timidez. Vio como la chica tomaba su varita e imaginando que le iba a lanzar algún hechizo, cerró los ojos, demasiado cansado para discutir con ella o para intentar explicarse, después de todo, ¿por qué le tenía que explicar nada a Hermione Granger?

Un dulce _reparo_ se escuchó en la habitación silenciosa. Y cuando abrió los ojos vio como la chica destapaba un frasco de lo que parecía ser agua y lo utilizaba contra un pedazo de algodón.

-¿Quién diablos te ha hecho esto?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Castigo… -explicó despacio-… los Slytherins me castigaron.

Hermione se estremeció. Había oído la rudeza con que los Slytherin se trataban entre sí, aplicándose castigos entre ellos cuando algo salía mal o algo los disgustaba; por eso, nadie se asustaba cuando alguna mañana un chico o una chica se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar con el rostro amoratado; era más bien una visión normal. Pero jamás había viso una barbaridad como aquella.

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué no hiciste?

-Me negué a darles una respuesta… -ella le preguntó y él negó con la cabeza. Hermione suspiró y lo miró.

-No quise decirles de quién estoy enamorado… -apuntó él al ver que ella fruncía el ceño.

Hermione no le contestó ni quiso preguntar nada más.

-Esto te va a escocer… -le dijo con suavidad.

Pero Draco no se quejó ni una sola vez mientras que ella le curaba las heridas. No se quejó cuando aplicó el alcohol en la ceja y en el labio, ni cuando utilizó aquella crema que ardía sobre el morado de su ojo y en el pómulo, ni tampoco protestó cuando los arañazos del pecho ardieron como el demonio. Estaba demasiado ocupado sintiendo como las suaves manos de ella lo rozaban de vez en cuando al ponerle un trozo de algodón, una venda o una gasa, demasiado ocupado cerrando los ojos porque no quería que ella lo mirase como lo había hecho antes; había sentido que era capaz de desnudarle el alma… no quería que volviese a ocurrir.

No supo cuando Hermione se separó de él. No le dio importancia. El olor que desprendía era tan suave como lo había sido el tacto de sus manos y los delicados soplidos que la chica le dedicaba en la herida después de aplicar alcohol. Sonrió sin darse cuenta. Hermione carraspeó.

-Será mejor que te quedes un rato aquí a dormir… -dijo ella-… yo tengo que ir a ver a Harry y Ron o pensarán que ha pasado algo… - se excusó rápidamente. Lo miró esperando que él dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Guardó los botecitos utilizados en el armario y cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta-. Puedes quedarte todo el rato que quieras, desde fuera la puerta no puede abrirse si hay alguien dentro –le explicó.

Draco asintió mientras se colocaba la camisa negra con cierta dificultad, sin decir nada. Se sorprendió cuando antes de abrir la puerta Hermione lo llamó una vez más.

-Lo juro, Malfoy… -le dijo antes de salir.

Draco sonrió mirando hacia la puerta. Aquella chica sí que era especial… Quizá no debería evitarla tanto…

------------------------------------

**Y bien? Qué os ha parecido? Sé que es más cortito que los que escribo en el fic con frecuencia, pero bueno, es un capítulo bonus, una gratificación, no un fic propio… Bueno, espero que me deis vuestra opinión :D Un besito, nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola a todo el mundo! Qué tal estáis? Bueno, antes de contestar a los reviews… doy un aviso general, así que NO OS SALTEIS ESTA PARTE, que nos conocemos y vais a pasar directamente al fic (¬ ¬)**

**Aviso de que la historia cada vez está mejor, porque aunque vosotros no lo sepais, yo llevo algunos capítulos adelantados jejejeje :p Por eso actualizo tan pronto… Pero eso no quiere decir que los vaya a subir de golpe todos los que tengo… así que ya sabeis, cuantos más reviews dejeis, antes sabréis lo que pasa… **

**Bueno, ahora sí, antes de que me mateis por semejante anuncio: contestaciones ¡!**

**Chirru: Bueno, es que sabes que pasa? Que si pasaran más cosas en el capitulo bonus no sería un capitulo bonus, sino que sería un fic a parte… además que si escribo más cosas pues desvelaría parte del fic, parte a la que aún no ha llegado… así que no te quejes :p De todos modos, gracias por tu review. Espero que este capitulo también te guste, un besito.**

**LaBelle Evans: Gracias por tu apunte, me lo anoto (sala de los menesteres… ) vale, ya está, la proxima vez lo pongo bien :p Gracias por seguir leyéndome y muchas gracias por tus palabras; en serio, no sabes lo mucho que me animan a continuar escribiendo. Con lo de los capitulos bonus… no sé si el proximo será el de Harry y Pansy… creo que haré un par mas de Draco y Hermione y luego el de Harry y Pansy… aún lo tengo que pensar, de todos modos, espero que haga lo que haga sea de tu agrado. Cuídate y un besito :p**

**Dore-Malfoy: jajajaj vale, vale… mensaje captado: haré más capitulos bonus… pero a cambio quiero más reviews eh! Si no, no me sentiré animada para hacerlos (sí, es chantaje emocional…. ¬ ¬ pero a que sirve?) Gracias por seguir leyendo este humilde fic. Un besito :D**

**Sheyla-Malfoy: No te preocupes Sheyla, los continuaré… de hecho tengo ya uno escrito esperando ser subido cuando dejéis reviews así que ya sabes…. Jajajajaja Gracias por leerme y ya ves, siempre estoy encantada de aceptar sugerencias… Un besito, nos leemos :p**

**Erol Haruka: Gracias. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Lo continuaré solo para vuestro placer y deleite… jejejeje Nos leemos pronto, cuidate:D**

**Haruka84: Hola, gracias por leer este fic Aps, y no te preocupes, yo a veces también me hago líos con los hijos y los padres y todo eso, lo que pasa que yo tengo la "chuleta" cerca del ordenador :p A ver, ya lo dije una vez, pero bueno, no me importa volver a poner una relación de los padres y los hijos: Lucía es hija de Draco y Hermione; James y Amy son gemelos y son hijos de Harry y Pansy; Jack es hijo de Luna y Blaise; Adam es hijo de Bill; Dani es hija de Charlie; y hay otros niños como Jen y Ronnie que son hijos de Fred y que no aparecen en Hogwarts porque tienen nueve y tres años y luego está Susan, hija de George que tampoco aparece en Hogwarts porque tiene ocho años… Creo que estos son todos, espero haberte aclarado :p Pues nada, espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten y te engachen Un besito :D**

**Vale, ahora sí… continuamos?**

CAPITULO 9

A pesar de lo que el nuevo profesor de DCLAO le había dicho que no sabía mucho de todo aquello, Harry consideró que le había mentido de forma descarada o que había intentado ser modesto ante su respuesta, porque la verdad era que el profesor nuevo contestaba todas y cada una de las dudas que tenían los alumnos casi sin darse cuenta de que no le dejaba a él contestar nada.

Lo miró mientras respondía una duda sobre trolls a una Slytherin de tercero. Había algo en él que despertaba su curiosidad, una fuerza y un aura que llamaba su atención como si ya la hubiese visto antes. El profesor se pasó una mano por el pelo echándolo hacia atrás y Harry lo miró; aquel gesto lo tenía visto pero no recordaba ni donde ni de quién. Había intentado leer sin que el profesor lo supiera, la mente de Jon, pero se había encontrado con un bloqueo muy poderoso incapaz de ser roto sin el consentimiento de Jonson. Estaba seguro de que Jonson había notado la presión en su cabeza, pero si lo que esperaba era que se girara y le reclamara por lo que estaba haciendo, se quedó asombrado cuando Jonson se limitó a mirarlo de soslayo y a esbozar una sonrisa casi imperceptible antes de regresar su atención a la Slytherin.

Se estaba preguntando qué era lo que aquel hombre debía esconder en sus recuerdos para mantener aquel escudo sobre su mente cuando una suave explosión le hizo girarse hacia su mesa. Allí encima había aparecido Fawkes con una carta. Harry sonrió y acarició al fénix mientras le quitaba la carta y el ave inclinó su cabeza a modo de reconocimiento antes de desaparecer suavemente.

"_Ven a mi despacho, tenemos que hablar"_

Conocía demasiado bien a Dumbledore para no saber que había mucho más que lo que estaba escrito, se acercó hasta Jonson y le susurró lo bastante alto para que él lo oyera:

-¿Puedes encargarte de la próxima clase? Albus me llama y quién sabe cuanto durará su conversación esta vez… -añadió sonriendo.

-Descuida –le sonrió.

Harry lo miró. Aquella sonrisa. Simple y sincera. Hacía años que no veía una sonrisa así y si no hubiese sido porque era imposible, hubiese jurado que era la sonrisa de Ron. Movió la cabeza un par de veces para asegurarse de que esas ideas tontas se marchaban antes de atravesar el aula y salir por la puerta. A su espalda, Jonson sonrió. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que había creído en un momento.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba por unos de los pasillos con aquella suficiencia y altanería que tantos años le había costado encontrar y que únicamente demostraba cuando estaba en el castillo de Hogwarts. Iba sonriendo. Acababa de dar clases de pociones a los más pequeños, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor y se sentía bastante orgulloso de su hija, que había conseguido la poción al primer intento y eso que era un poción más avanzada que la de los demás. Había tenido que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reír cuando el caldero de Jamie había adquirido un color anaranjado en lugar de azul y parecía más una pasta pegajosa que un líquido espeso; aquel niño le recordaba a Potter cuando era pequeño, a él tampoco se le habían dado bien las pociones. Amy lo había conseguido en el último momento y aunque no hubiese dicho nada, estaba seguro de que el hecho de que Jack hubiese estado a su lado, había provocado que la poción del niño se arreglara en el último segundo.

Giró la esquina y se topó con alguien que venía corriendo con la cabeza agachada y si no hubiese sido porque reconocería aquel olor en cualquier lugar no hubiera podido saber que debajo de aquella telaraña gigante y pringosa se encontraba el suave cabello de su esposa.

-¿Hermione?

-Genial… -bramó ella levantando la cabeza-… justo la persona que no quería ver.

-Yo también te quiero preciosa –le contestó él obligándola a mirarle. La chica llevaba el pelo cubierto por una masa blanca que caía sobre sus hombros manchando parte de su túnica. Draco frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada –mintió ella-. Estaba haciendo una poción y creo que me equivoqué de ingrediente –sonrió inocente.

-Esa sonrisa no funciona conmigo –miró por encima del hombro de ella-. ¿Vienes de clase? –Hermione asintió-. ¿Slytherins? –vio como su mujer se mordía el labio y volvía a asentir-. ¿Los mismos del otro día? –por tercera vez vio como ella se callaba y asentía levemente-. Voy a matarlos –dijo él muy serio-. ¿Dónde está tu varita? ¿Por qué no te has quitado esto? –le preguntó señalándola.

-La olvidé en la torre… -susurró ella.

Draco arqueó las cejas y flexionó las rodillas levemente para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-Repíteme eso –le pidió con voz calmada y divertida.

-¡Oh, está bien! –gritó ella -¿Siempre tienes que tener razón? –Draco no le contestó, se limitó a sacar su varita y a murmurar una palabras dejando limpia a su esposa en un segundo-. Gracias… ahora si no te importa volveré a mi clase –se dispuso a dar la vuelta, pero una mano en su cintura se lo impidió-. ¿Qué? –preguntó de forma inocente.

-¿Dónde está tu varita? –repitió él.

-La dejé sobre la mesa y cuando la fui a coger no estaba, ¿contento? Creo que me la han escondido…

-Vale, es suficiente, ahora mismo vamos a ir a tu clase –dijo serio -. Y que no se te ocurra intentar volver a liarme con tus besos –amenazó él besándola-, puedo robártelos cuando quiera.

Hermione iba a replicarle algo pero se dio cuenta de que Draco hablaba en serio, él ya la había avisado de que si pasaba otra cosa similar a la del día anterior, tomaría carta blanca en el asunto. Vio como su marido mirarla con una ceja enarcada como si estuviera preparado para seguir rebatiéndola, pero ella no tenía ganas.

-Está bien, como quieras… tercer curso, Slytherins y Gryffindor –se limitó a contestar.

Draco estaba sorprendido y no era para menos, hubiese esperado que Hermione gritara, que le dijera que no lo necesitaba y que ella podía arreglarlo todo sola, y al contrario de sus expectativas, su esposa había bajado la cabeza y había dejado su orgullo para admitir que él tenía razón y no solo eso, si no que además le estaba invitando a que entrara en su clase para poner orden. Aquello no era normal. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba cuando una alumna de tercero vestida con el uniforme de Gryffindor se acercó a ellos corriendo.

-¡Profesora Malfoy! ¡Profesora Malfoy!

-¿Qué ocurre señorita Marx? –la chica detuvo su carrera tratando de tomar aire-¿Qué pasa?

-Clase… Nott… Weasly… pelea…. –consiguió decir entre jadeos.

-¿Qué? –ambos profesores se dirigieron al aula dejando a la niña que los siguiera cuando hubiese recuperado el aire.

Cuando llegaron a la clase la escena que encontraron era más que irreal. La chica de Gryffindor que Hermione había dejado al cargo para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden mientras ella iba y volvía a clase había sido elevada y colgada del a lámpara del techo de su túnica, cosa que hacía que ella gritase consciente de que la tela se estaba rasgando y si caía desde allí al suelo se haría mucho daño por no mencionar que podría quebrarse algunos huesos. Los pupitres estaban desordenados y algunos caídos, los alumnos habían formado un corro alrededor de los dos combatientes y cada uno animaba al de su casa. Adam Weasly y Max Nott que estaban en el centro, parecían haber olvidado que eran magos y se estaban asestando golpes directos con los puños cerrados y, en el caso de Adam, alguna patada que había aprendido aquel verano de Laila, que era una experta muggle en artes marciales.

-¡YA ES SUFICIENTE! –bramó Draco.

Ambos alumnos detuvieron sus golpes, los alumnos se pusieron blancos. Todos habían visto al profesor Malfoy enfadado y era por eso que casi nunca nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

-¡COLOCAD INMEDIATAMENTE LOS PUPITRES EN SU SITIO Y SENTÁOS SIN HACER RUIDO! ¡EL MÁS MÍNIMO ROCE Y SERÁN CIEN PUNTOS MENOS PARA VUESTRAS CASAS Y UN CASTIGO QUE DURARÁ HASTA FINAL DE CURSO Y QUE YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE SUPERVISAR!

Hermione se había acercado hasta los dos chicos y los miraba seriamente. A pesar de su desagrado tenía que admitir que Adam sabía golpear bastante bien; Nott tenía el labio partido y le sangraba de forma copiosa, el ojo derecho estaba rojizo y Hermione supo que pronto adquiriría un bonito tono morado a juego con el que tenía en la mejilla izquierda. Adam parecía estar más ileso; una ceja partida y un golpe en la mandíbula que le había hecho sangrar, pero nada más. Los miró a ambos de forma reprobatoria intentando encontrar palabras mientras Draco utilizaba su propia varita para hacer descender a la chica que colgaba de la lámpara.

-¡VOSOTROS DOS! –gritó mirando a Nott y Weasly -¡SENTÁOS YA!

Draco avanzó hasta estar enfrente de la clase y se colocó al lado de Hermione, quien parecía más avergonzada que enfadada. Frunció el ceño, aquello definitivamente no era normal.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HA PASADO AQUÍ? –preguntó sabiendo que nadie iba a responderle -.¡Muy bien! –gritó -¿Dónde está la varita de la profesora Malfoy? –volvió a preguntar. Adam se levantó y le entregó a Hermione su varita mientras le dedicaba una mirada de inocencia que estaba seguro de que ambos profesores habían captado. Draco lo miró -¿La has cogido tú?

-No profesor Malfoy –contestó Adam con una mueca de dolor-, Nott la tomó cuando la profesora fue a las últimas filas a resolver unas dudas. Yo sólo la he recuperado –apuntó mirándolos.

Draco asintió y le indicó que se sentase.

-¿Se puede saber dónde creen que están? –preguntó Draco dirigiéndose a todos y a nadie en concreto-. No les basta con humillar a una profesora que les supera a todos ustedes en inteligencia –miró a los Slytherins-, sino que además tienen que golpearse entre ustedes, herir a compañeros –miró a la niña Gryffindor que aún sollozaba-, y robar –miró directamente a Nott-. ¿Esto es lo que se les ha enseñado en los tres años que llevan aquí?

-Profesor, es hija de muggles –dijo un atrevido Slytherin-, ninguna hija de muggles va a decirme lo que debo o no debo aprender. Y encima tiene que pedir ayuda a su marido… -se burló.

Draco miró a aquel alumno. Bottham. Había estado en clase con su padre, pero jamás había visto a Eric actuar como lo estaba haciendo su hijo en aquellos momentos. Con estudiados pasos para intimidar se acercó hasta el pupitre del chico y con una peligrosa calma le habló.

-Esta hija de muggles, como usted insiste en llamarla, fue la mejor de su promoción, con una media de Extraordinario en sus TIMOS y la misma media para sus EXTASIS. Se enfrentó a Voldemort en incontables ocasiones y le aseguro que usted no le impone más que aquel asesino –le retó sonriendo-. Ha insultado a una profesora y no toleraré eso ni a usted ni a nadie, cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin –anunció-, y venga esta tarde a las siete a mi despacho. Ahora –miró al resto de la clase -, cinco puntos menos para todos y cada uno de ustedes por haber animado a sus compañeros a pelearse en lugar de separarlos –nadie se atrevió a protestar-, a la señorita Marx le premio con diez puntos por haber ido a buscar ayuda –la aludida sonrió-. Y a los señores Weasly y Nott, se les restarán veinte puntos a cada uno y esta noche pasarán por mi despacho a las ocho, ¿está claro? –asintieron en silencio-. Y la próxima vez que ocurra algo semejante o que reciba la más mínima queja por parte de algún alumno o profesor de alguno de ustedes, créanme que no seré tan benévolo. Ustedes dos, salgan fuera –ordenó mirando a Adam y a Nott-, y el resto se quedará en esta clase leyendo en silencio y les aseguro que si no obedecen, me enteraré –nadie lo dudó.

-------------------------------------------------------

Cinco hombres permanecían arrodillados delante de él cubiertos por las túnicas y capas negras. El silencio de las mazmorras sólo era cortado por el suave goteo de las manchas de humedad y por el rechinar y el ruido que hacían las ratas que merodeaban por los rincones oscuros.

El niño, porque a fin de cuentas, era un niño, permanecía sentado en su butacón negro, elevado sobre tres escalones que lo separaban del suelo donde sus vasallos eran obligados a inclinarse y arrodillarse y donde sus presas se retorcían de dolor con un simple gesto.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó con voz cortante mientras acariciaba a la serpiente que se había enroscado en su brazo.

-Casi todos los caballeros de la muerte de Lord Voldemort se han vuelto a presentar a sus filas, Señor –habló uno de ellos con voz temblorosa, como que hizo pensar al niño que había sido elegido como portavoz por obligación más que por voluntad propia-, y aún podemos asegurarnos de que los traidores también aparezcan, Señor.

Réficul lo miró fríamente después de haber dicho el último comentario. Notó con deleite como el hombre temblaba por dentro a pesar de que aparentaba una tranquilidad innata.

-Fuego… -murmuró Réficul elevando su mano.

El hombre que acababa de hablar abrió los ojos mientras sentía un calor extraño dentro de su cuerpo; un calor que se extendía hacia cada célula de su ser y que parecía consumirlo por dentro, quemándolo y abrasándolo sin piedad. Miró hacia sus compañeros quienes seguían arrodillados y sin hacer ningún gesto para ir a socorrerlo o siquiera preguntar qué ocurría. Notó como sus órganos se pudrían y ardían y miró a aquel niño que tenía delante. Ojos negros, fríos, muertos, sin vida, inertes.

El niño pareció divertido ante la mirada de súplica de su vasallo, y decidió dejarle ver sus pensamientos antes de morir. Fuego, destrucción, muerte, odio, rencor, venganza, sangre… Eran las únicas palabras que su mente conocía, era lo único que había aprendido, lo único que le habían enseñado, lo único a lo que estaba destinado.

Y cuando el hombre notó que su corazón dejaba de latir, se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de aquel niño tan sólo había muerte.

-_Evanesco_… -murmuró con repugnancia el niño moviendo su mano y provocando que las cenizas que ocupaban ahora el lugar donde segundos antes el hombre había estado hablando, desapareciesen del lugar. Se volvió hacia los demás-. No me gusta que me mientan, -señaló-, si tenéis miedo, decidlo, pero no finjáis no tenerlo delante de mí –les sonrió con burla y sarcasmo-, después de todo, temerme es cosa inteligente.

Sus ojos negros se clavaron en el fondo de la sala donde una mujer rubia lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror en el rostro. Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella en señal de un respeto burlesco.

-No quiero a ningún traidor entre mis filas –anunció de forma severa-, los que quieran regresar por su propio pie, lo harán, pero no quiero tener que preocuparme por andar persiguiendo y matando a nadie; estoy demasiado ocupado intentando descifrar ciertas cosas como para perder mi tiempo en ellos ¿está claro? –los hombres hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y él sonrió satisfecho-. Está bien… mañana por la noche atacaremos –vio como los hombres se revolvían incómodos-, es el aniversario de mi querida madre –añadió con sarcasmo mirando hacia donde estaba la mujer-, y quiero darle un regalo digno de una Emperatriz de la Oscuridad. –hizo un gesto con la mano y una luz negra envolvió a las cuatro figuras restantes-, idos –ordenó cerrando el puño y haciendo que la cortina de luz negra se cerniese sobre ellos.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? –preguntó Bella aún aterrorizada por lo que había visto. Ni siquiera Voldemort había matado a ningún vasallo suyo de aquella forma tan angustiosa, y es que Réficul se había encargado personalmente de que las sensaciones de Sommers durante su muerte, fuesen percibidas por todos los presentes.

-Iba a traicionarme –se limitó a contestar el niño con un brillo divertido-. Oh, sí, madre, entré en su mente y lo pude ver claramente pensando en traicionarme.

-Sommers jamás hubiera hecho algo así –dijo ella-… era uno de los más fieles a Voldemort.

Réficul le sonrió de forma fría y calculadora, provocando que ella se estremeciese bajo aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada fija, como si fuera capaz de escrutarla y sacar de ella hasta el más mínimo detalle. El niño se sentó en su butaca de nuevo y la serpiente se abalanzó sobre su cuello enroscándose en él con suavidad, como si estuviese pidiéndole unas caricias que sabía que iban a llegar.

-Sommers únicamente estaba aquí para meterse en la cama contigo –le replicó de forma directa-, ¿crees que no lo sabía? No me servía para nada.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron, pero ni siquiera ella misma pudo decir si era por vergüenza, por impotencia y rabia o por ira. Bella extrajo de los pliegues de su capa un pequeño medallón dorado y se lo mostró.

-No me obligues a utilizarlo –le dijo despacio.

Siempre funcionaba. Un simple golpe con su varita sobre aquel medallón y los poderes de Réficul quedarían invalidados durante unas horas; era el método de corrección y enseñanza que había estado utilizando con él desde que nació, casi desde el instante en que había nacido. Pero para su sorpresa, esta vez, Réficul no tembló, ni siquiera parecía asustado; se limitó a mirarla y a sonreír con arrogancia.

-Adelante –le repuso de forma seria-. Quizá seas tan buena como lo eres en la cama, mamá –dijo recalcando la última palabra con burla.

Bella sacó su varita, no dispuesta a dejar que aquel niño que había llevado en su vientre se saliera con la suya; golpeó el medallón y miró a Réficul, esperando el calambre y el dolor que siempre recorría el cuerpo de él. No ocurrió nada. Réficul sonrió con malicia y extendió su mano en dirección a Bella.

-_Apropinquet_ –murmuró. El medallón salió disparado de manos de la mujer que no pudo hacer nada por retenerlo a su lado y aterrizó con una suavidad innata en las manos del niño-. ¿Es esto lo que te daba poder sobre mí? –le sonrió fríamente – Destrucción…

Una esfera negra envolvió el medallón y lo destruyó en cien pedazos que volaron en todas las direcciones chocando con las paredes y con el suelo, rebotando y creando una atmósfera de eco.

-¿Cómo has hecho… No puedes… yo controlo tus poderes… -empezó a decir la mujer.

-Controlabas, madre –recalcó él divertido-, cómo habrás podido observar, ahora mis poderes me obedecen a mí. –Bella lo miró asustada-. Aunque no te preocupes, aún te necesito para otras cosas, no pienso terminar con tu vida todavía…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de golpes a la puerta y entró sin esperar a recibir el permiso.

-¿Me ha llamado, director? –preguntó entrando en la estancia. Reparó en la presencia de un hombre sentado enfrente de Albus, a pesar de que parecía que diez años se hubiesen acumulado de pronto en su rostro, conocería aquella cara entre cientos-. Malfoy… -dijo a modo de saludo que fue correspondido con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Sí, siéntate Harry.

El hombre obedeció y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a quien había sido su enemigo durante años. Había logrado perdonarle, pero en su cabeza siempre recordaría el dolor y el sufrimiento que le había causado a Ginny durante su primer año en Hogwarts. Desde la boda de Draco y Hermione no lo había vuelto a ver salvo en contadas ocasiones en que las reuniones necesitaban de todos sus miembros; estaba pálido, más pálido de lo normal, y aún así conservaba sus rasgos aristocráticos serenos y elegantes como siempre. Se había recogido el cabello rubio en una coleta anudada a la altura de la nuca; casi sin pensarlo, Harry se preguntó si ese sería el aspecto que tendría Draco cuando tuviese la edad que tenía ahora Lucius.

-Harry… antes que nada… ¿podrías… -miró a Lucius a la cara de forma significativa.

-Claro, no hay problema –dijo forzando una sonrisa-… si está de acuerdo, por supuesto –añadió al ver el rostro tenso de Malfoy.

Lucius miró de soslayo a Albus y a regañadientes y rodando los ojos asintió despacio. Harry se levantó de su asiento y colocó su mano derecha sobre el rostro de Lucius. Una luz blanca iluminó al hombre y Harry fue testigo en su cabeza como los moratones y heridas desaparecían.

-Gracias Potter… -dijo con falso agradecimiento cuando Harry se hubo apartado y se hubo sentado.

-De nada –miró a Albus esperando que éste le dijera algo, pero el anciano negó con la cabeza y Harry lo dejó estar-, bueno, ¿para qué quería verme director?

-Lucius ha hecho una visita a alguien… -empezó a decir el hombre-… y ha tenido resultados bastante interesante.

Harry arrugó la frente sin comprender qué quería decir.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Antes de decir nada, no quiero que Draco se entere –dijo Lucius inmediatamente-, no quiero meterlo en esto y preferiría que se mantuviera al margen –añadió. Harry asintió. Lo comprendía-. Cuando derrotaste a Voldemort, en realidad, antes de que lo derrotaras, había un código entre los mortífagos. Seguiríamos a Voldemort hasta el día de su muerte y seguiríamos siendo fieles a aquel que él nombrara como su sucesor. Al principio las miradas estaban puestas en mí y por consiguiente, en Draco… -respiró con fuerza -… Pero desde que me rebelé, Voldemort decidió que no era digno de su poder y me fue relegando a un segundo puesto –Harry asintió. Ya sabía todo aquello, él mismo le había contado aquella historia a sus hijos cientos de veces ya que a James parecía gustarle y Amy se mantenía interesada en ella. Lucius volvió a captar su atención cuando siguió hablando-. Con la muerte de Voldemort repentina, ningún caballero de la muerte había sido elegido para sucederle y mucho menos habían adquirido el poder que nos había prometido que tendría aquel que fuese el elegido… Así que, en relación a nuestro pacto de silencio, la orden de los mortífagos se disolvió. –Harry volvió a asentir, había sido el período en que había nacido Lucía-. Sin embargo, todos éramos conscientes de que habíamos hecho un pacto de lealtad y que si alguna vez un sucesor llegaba, deberíamos cumplirlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry-. Es decir… ¿por qué se vio obligado a cumplir un pacto de lealtad hacia alguien que había muerto?

Lucius pareció sonreír y miró a Albus que entendió de manera inmediata lo que el hombre quería decirle.

-El Pacto Eterno… -murmuró Dumbledore -, ¿cierto?

Lucius asintió a medias con aquella sonrisa que tantas veces Harry había visto en Draco.

-¿Qué es el Pacto Eterno? –preguntó Harry -. No he oído hablar de él nunca.

Lucius lo miró con desdén, pero si Harry se dio cuenta, no le prestó atención, centrándose en Dumbledore, sabiendo que si quería una respuesta, sólo la iba a obtener de él y no de Malfoy.

-Realizas un acto terrible para la humanidad a cambio de que tu familia quede protegida, se realiza a través de un sacrificio y una poción hecha con sangre de ese sacrificio que debes beber con la segunda luna llena del mes –Lucius asintió-. A cambio de esa protección, la sangre del sacrificio que bebes, queda en tu cuerpo; si alguna vez rompes el pacto, la sangre de tu cuerpo se congelará y el corazón te estallará, causando la muerte instantánea de la víctima y de la familia que había entrado en la protección, ¿es así, Lucius?

-Sí, así es –dijo sonriendo-. Voldemort quería asegurarse de que le éramos completamente fieles, sólo unos pocos elegidos y "privilegiados" –añadió con ironía burlona-, tuvimos que hacerlo… Yo fui uno de ellos.

-El sacrificio… -empezó a decir Harry-… ¿es animal? ¿ o humano?-Tanto Albus como Lucius miraron a Harry y el hombre de pelo negro asintió en silencio ante la respuesta silenciosa -. Entiendo…

Después del ataque mortífago que terminó con la vida de Fignon -siguió diciendo Lucius-, la Marca Tenebrosa se elevó en el cielo, era la señal. La señal para que los mortífagos volviéramos a reunirnos y volviéramos a realizar una prueba de que estábamos dispuestos a seguir al nuevo Señor.

Harry lo miró con atención.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Quiere decir que he pasado la prueba y que he vuelto a incorporarme a las filas del Nuevo Señor Oscuro y no es que haya sido fácil, la verdad…

-¡¿QUÉ HA HECHO QUÉ!–la voz de Harry se escuchó por toda la habitación y se hubiese escuchado aún más si Dumbledore no tuviera aquel hechizo silenciador dentro del despacho.

Lucius se levantó y se dirigió a la chimenea.

-Te mantendré informado, Albus –miró a Harry-, Potter…

Y antes de que Harry supiera cómo lo había hecho, Lucius había desaparecido del despacho envuelto en una llamarada de fuego verde. El chico se giró hacia su director con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en un claro gesto de indignación. Debía controlarse. Podía sentir como el poder de su cuerpo se desprendía hacia fuera y no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

-¿Me va a explicar esto? –preguntó muy calmado mirando a Albus-. Y no quiero respuestas a medias de las suyas, director –añadió-. Quiero saber qué ha pasado aquí.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Lucius se ha ofrecido a ser…

- ¿El nuevo Snape mejorado? –dijo con sarcasmo Harry-. Porque si es así déjeme decirle que el papel de espía no le va para nada, y hablando de espías, ¿está seguro de que Snape no fue a esa reunión también?

-Harry, ya es suficiente. –Harry lo miró y murmuró una disculpa-… Bien, Lucius se ha ofrecido a ser nuestro correo.

-¿Correo? ¿De qué está hablando?

-No soy yo quien tiene que contarse eso… sólo debes saber que Lucius está de nuestra parte y que si hace eso es para proteger a su familia, nada más, ¿de acuerdo? No asistirá a reuniones mortífagas ni participará en ataques, únicamente servirá al Nuevo Señor Oscuro cuando él solicite su presencia y únicamente podrá solicitarla –añadió al ver que iba a replicar algo-, cuando tenga algo importante que transmitir, ¿entiendes?

-¿Un relaciones públicas? –dijo él casi divertido por aquella situación tan surrealista e irreal, utilizando un término muggle-. No puedo creerlo…

-Harry… esta conversación no puede salir de este despacho, ¿entendido? Ni siquiera a tu esposa…

-¡Pansy jamás….

-Sé que no diría nada… pero correría la tentación de hablarlo con el señor Malfoy y Lucius no quiere que Draco sepa nada por el momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry lo meditó unos minutos antes de mirar a los ojos al director y asentir. Dumbledore confiaba en él, Draco confiaba en él, incluso Hermione le había dado un voto de confianza cuando aquella tarde dejó a Lucía en la mansión Malfoy para ir con Draco a comprar una casa.

-Está bien, le daré una oportunidad –dijo entre dientes-, pero un error, un solo indicio de que está jugando, una sola conjetura que indique que Hermione o Lucía están en peligro y yo mismo lo mataré con mis manos.

No era una pregunta, no era un deseo, era una afirmación muy clara y precisa. El anciano asintió.

-Gracias Harry, es todo lo que te pedía.

--------------------------------------------------------------

No había duda de que aquella niña era hija de Hermione. No había terminado de hacer la pregunta cuando la pequeña ya había levantado la mano segura de saber la respuesta y orgullosa de ser la causante de que a su casa le diesen tantos puntos. A su lado, un muy distraído James Potter le sonreía cada vez que acertaba algo y hubiese jurado que era él mismo quien le incitaba a levantar la mano.

En aquellos momentos estaba mirando como terminaban la redacción sobre los dementores que les había pedido. Había pensado que era una buena forma de poder mirarlos sin ser visto y no se había equivocado.

James Potter se había sentado en el tercer banco y no lo había dudado ni un segundo cuando al pasar por allí Lucía Malfoy la había cogido por el brazo y la había sentado literalmente, en el pupitre que quedaba a su lado. Al principio la niña rubia lo había mirado enarcando sus cejas y con aquella mirada de autosuficiencia que había visto tantas veces en Hermione; pero la encantadora sonrisa de James parecía haber sido suficiente para arrancarle una suave carcajada a ella y conseguir su propósito.

Amy Potter hacía honor a su casa; sentada en primera fila y sin apartar la vista del libro y del pergamino que estaba utilizando en aquellos momentos, había puesto sobre la mesa tres plumas, supuso Jonson que para evitar perder tiempo en buscar alguna si le fallaba la que tenía entre las manos. Tenía el mismo cabello que Harry, de aquel negro azabache brillante y su misma sonrisa. La había visto sonreír tímidamente cuando su compañero, Jack Zabinni había rozado su brazo durante la escritura y había observado que era la misma sonrisa tímida que Harry esbozaba los primero días de relación con Ginny, cuando él aún no se había enterado de la existencia de tal relación. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo

(flashback)

_Había tenido un día horrible. Se había dormido, se había quedado sin agua caliente en el baño por lo que había tenido que ducharse con agua prácticamente helada en el mes de enero, lo que en el aquel castillo equivalía, seguramente a un mes de pulmonía. _

_La clase de pociones con Snape no había ido mucho mejor que el desayuno, donde se había quedado sin probar las tortitas con sirope de caramelo y chocolate que tanto le gustaban, ya que había pasado por la enfermería para pedir una poción contra la aún no segura pulmonía, y la Madame Pomfrey no lo había dejado salir hasta hacerle un chequeo rutinario y asegurarse de que estaba plenamente bien. _

_Snape les había pedido la realización de una poción complicada contra el sueño, poción que dijo ser ilegal pero que prácticamente todos los alumnos de quinto y séptimos la tomaban para poder pasar la noche en vela y estudiar para los TIMOS y para los EXTASIS respectivamente._

_Ron, aún enfadado por no haber comido tortitas, no prestó atención a lo que leía y cortó babosas de raíz roja en lugar de raíz de babosas rojas, lo que produjo que al entrar en contacto con la piel de serpiente y los ojos de tritón, hiciese estallar el caldero provocando las risas incontroladas de los Slytherins, la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y la sonrisa sarcástica acompañada de un comentario hiriente por parte de su profesor además de un castigo aquella tarde a las seis._

_Y la cosa no había mejorado cuando por los pasillos en dirección a su castigo había escuchado a un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw murmurar sobre la relación de Ginny Weasly y haciendo comentarios sobre "lo dulces que se ven" y "yo ya me lo veía venir", así que tuvo que estar todo el castigo pensando en quién sería el idiota que se atrevería a salir con su hermanita pequeña cuando él había dejado bien claro que nadie debía acercarse a ella._

_Así que cuando regresaba de su castigo, estaba de peor humor que cuando se levantó por la mañana. Pero se puso peor cuando entró en la sala común y se encontró con Harry besando a alguien, y lo hubiese felicitado con una sonrisa y una palmada si no hubiese sido porque reconocería aquel cabello rojizo en cualquier parte._

_-¡Ginevra Molly Weasly!_

_Sin decir nada se había acercado hasta ellos y los había apartado a empujones antes de darle un puñetazo a Harry que el chico había encajado bastante bien en la mandíbula. Aún sin decir nada, le dio la mano para levantarlo, lo abrazó y dirigiéndose a su hermana la besó en la mejilla._

_-Al menos él no es tan malo… -murmuró en voz alta._

_Tomó las manos de Harry y Ginny y las unió antes de dirigirse a las escaleras dispuesto a ir a su habitación, había sido un día muy raro._

(fin flashback)

Alguien empezaba a enfadarse. Miró a todos y cada uno de los alumnos intentando descifrar de donde procedía aquella energía interna y no se asombró cuando descubrió que venía de Lucía Malfoy. Al parecer la niña había resultado herida en su orgullo de Malfoy cuando el pequeño James le había hechizado su pluma para que dibujara tonterías en lugar de escribir la redacción, y aquello no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia a la pequeña, que estaba intentando controlarse.

Fuerza. Mucha fuerza interna era lo que ella guardaba. Sonrió. Quizá después de todo, su hermana tenía razón y había una pequeña esperanza para la vida humana.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo! Otro capítulo más para vosotros, un capítulo menos para mía… Joer… menos mal que no tenía intención de seguirlo, que si llego a tenerla… me veo escribiendo hasta el día del juicio final por la noche:D **

**Ah, eso, antes de que se me olvide, si queréis que incluya alguna escena o algo en especial, decidmelo y veré como hacerlo… si puedo hacerlo lo hago y si no… bueno, si no siempre pueden quedar de ideas para otro fic :p **

**En fin, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, un besito a todos y recodad que ningún personaje de los que he tomado prestado a J.K. Rowling es mío :D Un besito! Nos leemos:D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hola! Vamos a las contestaciones, que se me acaba de ocurrir la continuación de por donde voy y no quiero que se me vaya la inspiración :p**

**Ah sí! Y antes de que se me olvide, pasaros por mi one-shot: Un año más sin ti… y dejad vuestra opinión vale? Porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa …. Os lo he pedido por favor:p**

**A ver, empecemos:**

**LaBelle Evans: Hola guapa! Bueno pues… me alegra que te haya dado una idea excelente para disfrazarte en Halloween :p Y bueno, sí… se supone que Réficul es la encarnación del mal, así que debe de ser alguien que mate de forma diabólica, no crees? Por otra parte, sí sabía que Ron le dio su consentimiento a Harry con la mirada pero bueno, quería meterlo de esta forma en la historia :p No quedó mal, no? Y bueno… dentro de un par de capítulos subiré otro bonus seguramente, así que estate atenta vale? Pues nada, un besito, sigue leyendo, y espero tus reviews que dices que te hace ilusión escribirlos y a mí recibirlos, así las dos estamos contentas :p**

**Sheyla-malfoy: Como ya he comentado, dentro de un par de capitulo subiré otro bonus, seguramente será la primera cita de Draco y Hermione, pero aún estoy puliéndola un poco, espero que cuando lo leas sea de tu agrado. Y lo de Hermione… bueno… supongo que sí, que dentro de poco hará algo para poner a esos niñatos en su lugar. Gracias por escribir y por leer Nos vemos!**

**Chirru: Gracias! Sí, ya tengo nombre para las mujeres de Bill y Charlie, pero aún no tardarán, de todos modos, te los adelanto para que veas que soy buena: La mujer de Bill se llamará Isbelle; la mujer de Charlie se llamará Mereg, y las esposas de Fred y George se llamarán Alyssa y Naira ¿te gustan? No podía meter Isabel o Magda porque se veían demasiado raro al lado de nombres como Hermione o Ron o Ginevra… así que opté por modificarlos un poco, Isbelle y Mereg, ¿Qué tal? Espero que sigas leyendo el fic y sigas dejando opiniones. Un besito :D**

**GBlack177: Me alegro que te guste el fic, gracias por dejar un review! La verdad es que en este capítulo Lucía empieza a hacer cosas raras, aunque casi sean imperceptibles… a partir de aquí las cosas empiezan a ocurrir… Espero que te guste y ya sabes, déjame tu opinión para saber si es un sí o es un no de acuerdo? Un besito y cuidate**

**Klass2008: Vaya, review corto eh! En vez de hacer los capitulos bonus también podría hacer flashbacks, pero creo que cortaría la historia demasiado, por eso opté por los bonus :p Pues nada, sigue leyendo y que la proxima vez tu review no sea tan corto o mi respuesta será un "gracias, nos vemos" jajajajajaj, es broma… Un besito y cuidate (y escribe un review más largo ¬ ¬)**

**Ahora, miramos a ver que ocurre? Yo ya lo sé… yo ya lo sé… lalala la la la jejejeje; vale, vale… ya me callo y os dejo leer… Nos vemos al final del capitulo.**

CAPITULO 10

La habitación seguía fría a pesar de que la chimenea había estado encendida desde media tarde. Fría, vacía y sola. Sonrió. Ella estaba igual. Se dirigió a la mesa que había junto a la ventana y destapó una de las botellas de vidrio que contenía un líquido rojizo y dorado, _Licor de hadas_, una rara bebida ilegal que únicamente tomaba cuando sentía que había tocado fondo; aquella era la segunda vez que bebía aquel licor.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada más que vacío, algo que nunca le había importado, pero que ahora de repente, cobraba vida en su conciencia. Quizá desde el momento en que Lucius había entrado en su casa ateniéndose al Pacto Eterno para proteger a su familia, ella se había dado cuenta de que nadie haría algo similar por ella.

Era consciente de la rabia que se había apoderado de su cuerpo y su alma cuando él había pedido realizar la prueba antes que entregar a su hijo de nuevo al Nuevo Señor Oscuro. Había sido ella misma quien se había ocupado de probar su fidelidad lanzándole infinitas maldiciones que habían azotado su espalda y su torso durante casi diez horas. Y únicamente había parado porque estaba cansada y notaba como la energía del primer momento se había evaporado y con ella, la ira que tenía en el alma.

Envidiaba a su hermana, aquello nunca había sido un secreto para ninguna de las dos; la había querido siendo niñas y la había protegido siempre de todo y de todos los que en alguna ocasión la habían querido herir. Pero tuvo que llegar él y arrancarla de sus brazos, arrastrarla fuera de su alcance bajo promesas de amor y de fidelidad. ¡Maldito fuera mil veces por apartarla de su lado! La odió. La envidió y la odió desde el primer día en que se lo presentó; intentó disuadirla, decirle que él la abandonaría, que era ella quien siempre estaría a su lado, que ella era su hermana… pero Narcisa jamás la escuchó, nunca escuchaba cuando Lucius Malfoy estaba de por medio.

Y luego llegó Draco, el fruto perfecto para la familia feliz… Y no pudo evitar querer odiar a su hermana, quería hacerlo, deseaba odiarla con todas sus fuerzas porque mientras que Narcisa lo tenía todo, ella no tenía nada.

Narcisa era la que siempre había contado con el apoyo incondicional de sus padres, no ella; Narcisa era quien había sido la chica codiciada en Slytherin, no ella; Narcisa era quien se había casado con un hombre maravilloso y que la amaba, no ella que había tenido que casarse en contra de sus deseos con Lestrange, aquel mago que únicamente valía para traer dinero a casa y que ambos sabían que no se amaban; Narcisa era quien había tenido un hijo y no ella que no podía tenerlos…

Su hermana era todo lo que ella siempre había deseado ser, tenía lo que ella siempre había querido tener… Por eso la odiaba. Por eso la maldecía cincuenta veces al día, por eso quería causarle daño hasta el último aliento de vida.

Sonrió con pesar. Había creído que cuando se enterase de que Lucius era un caballero de la muerte, lo habría dejado, lo había odiado… Y de nuevo se había equivocado. Recordó que había pensado que quizá no conocía a su hermana tan bien como creía conocerla. Narcisa lo había apoyado, lo había escuchado y cuando él terminó de contarle todo, lo había besado.

Y en un último recurso, ella había incitado a Lord Voldemort a que le pidiera a Malfoy su hijo, porque sabía que Draco, su sobrino, era lo más importante en la vida de Narcisa, porque sabía que si a Draco le ocurría algo, Narcisa no se lo podría perdonar nunca a Lucius… Y en aquella ocasión también había fallado.

Se sentó junto al fuego, en la butaca blanca y cruzó las piernas en un gesto instintivo y mecánico que ni siquiera percibió. Dio un largo trago de la bebida, notando como el líquido ardía al pasar por su garganta, llevándose toda la amargura de aquel día.

Por eso la prueba de Lucius había durado más de lo habitual y por eso se había ensañado con él; quería que fracasara, que él pidiera clemencia y rogara por la muerte; quería que él rompiese el Pacto Eterno y así convertirlo en el culpable de su familia, Narcisa… Draco… y aquella estúpida nieta que Draco había engendrado con una cualquiera… Pero a su pesar no lo había hecho.

Y había sido Réficul quien había intervenido en la prueba y la había detenido con una simple mirada. Luego no había sabido más, él se lo había llevado y no había vuelto a ver a Lucius Malfoy, aquel que consiguió quitarle lo único de valor que había tenido en su vida, Narcisa.

El crepitar del fuego la distrajo unos segundos de sus pensamientos. Draco… Había adorado a aquel niño, claro que eso había sido antes de saber que se negaba a formar parte de las filas de los vasallos del Señor Oscuro, pero antes de esa noticia, lo había adorado, lo había amado como el hijo que nunca tuvo, como el hijo que nunca pudo tener. A él también lo había perdido…

Por eso no dudó ni siquiera una milésima de segundo cuando Lord Voldemort le confió que podía embarazarla por medio de magia negra muy poderosa, conquistándola diciéndole que llevaría en su vientre al ser oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, más poderoso incluso que él mismo. La única condición impuesta había sido su total expreso de que fuera criado en la más absoluta crueldad, sin tener oportunidad de conocer sentimientos débiles, como él los llamaba. Ella lo aceptó casi de inmediato, en parte por querer compararse con su hermana, en parte por querer una familia para ella.

Pero se había equivocado de nuevo. Otro sorbo a su licor, dulce, amargo, satisfactorio, suficiente para ella…

Réficul había resultado ser todo lo contrario que ella siempre había admirado en Draco. Una criatura nacida de la Oscuridad y alimentada por el odio y el rencor, por la venganza, por el deseo de consumir la vida de los demás. Y aquella misma tarde había visto su error reflejado en los ojos del único ser al que podía considerar un hijo.

Lo había criado en la oscuridad, encerrado en mazmorras frías y muertas, lo había dejado sin comer días seguidos para que supiese apreciar el don de conseguir lo que se deseaba, lo había castigado sin importarle la edad, sometiéndole a maldiciones imperdonables… Lo había hecho tal y como su Señor se lo había pedido; criado en el vacío del mundo, repudiado y odiado por todos, temido por los que le conocían, creando dentro de él un corazón de metal, frío y duro como la piedra, sin emociones humanas, sin ningún otro sentimiento fuera del rencor, del odio, de la venganza, del deseo de la sangre ajena.

Y aquel había sido su resultado. Un ser que con trece años dominaba poderes extraordinarios, capaz de matar sin sentir culpabilidad ni tener conciencia de ello. Aquel era su legado.

Volvió a odiar a su hermana. Se bebió el resto del licor de un trago y arrojó el vaso al fuego de la chimenea estrellándolo y consiguiendo que las llamas creciesen alimentadas por los restos del licor. Volvió a odiar a su hermana por tener lo que ella siempre había deseado tener, una familia. Extraña, diferente, sí, pero una familia después de todo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam empezaba a cansarse. Desde que se había sentado a la mesa y Jamie había ocupado el asiento libre frente a él, el pequeño rubio no dejaba de mirarle con cara de idólatra. Y no era muy agradable precisamente que el niño le pasara continuamente de todas las fuentes que había en la mesa únicamente para convencerlo de que le contara algo.

-Vamos… -pidió por vigésima vez-… dime por qué lo hiciste…

Adam resopló por lo bajo mientras dos compañeros de su curso reían al ver como el imperturbable Adam Weasly caía vencido por la insistencia de un niño de primero. Iba a replicarle que se metiera en sus asuntos y que después de escuchar su castigo no tenía ganas de hablar del idiota de Nott y de lo que había pasado en la clase de Mitos en la Historia de la magia, cuando Jack se unió a los ruegos de Jamie. Notó como alguien pasaba por su lado y le ponía una mano en el hombro en un gesto amistoso y reconfortante.

-Yo que tú, primito… -empezó a decir Dani-… les lanzaba un hechizo silenciador –miró a los dos niños que tragaron con dificultad el trozo de carne. Adam sonrió a medias, Dani siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír-, de todos modos, si no quieres eso, siempre puedo encargar algo en la tienda de tío Fred, seguro que por ser tú te hace un precio especial –le guiñó un ojo y Adam rió suavemente.

-No te preocupes Dani, seguro que ahora me dejan comer y se quedan calladitos y en silencio, ¿verdad? –preguntó a los dos niños que asintieron frenéticamente con la cabeza. Adam miró a su prima -¿lo ves? ¿Dónde está Amy?

Ante la mención de la niña Potter, James y Jack alzaron la cabeza de sus platos y buscaron mecánicamente a la niña por el gran Comedor, bajo la divertida mirada de Lucía. Dani se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que vendrá ahora, la dejé en la Sala Común hablando con Steve –sonrió de forma encantadora-, un niño muy mono, también de primero, pero la verdad, es un encanto.

-¿Y qué hace mi hermana hablando con un niño? ¿Quién es? –preguntó mirando a Jack

Jack frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera ya le habría hechizado ¿no te parece?

Los dos menores se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo antes de dejar sus platos y cubiertos sobre la mesa y levantarse para salir corriendo hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor con la única idea de encontrar a Amy. Adam y Danielle se volvieron para mirar a Lucía. La pequeña, dio un trago a su zumo de calabaza para ayudar a pasar los guisantes y moviendo sus rizos al negar con la cabeza les dirigió una mirada despreocupada acompañada de una de aquellas sonrisas sarcásticas.

-Ah, sí, James tiene complejo de hermano protector y a Jack le gusta Amy desde el verano pasado cuando ella se enfadó con él porque él había utilizado uno de sus libros favoritos como cebo para atrapar a una tortuga gigante –explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Pues con esos antecedente, como encuentren a ese chico, lo van a hacer confesar hasta el día en que le salió su primer diente –bromeó Adam. Danielle rió y negó con la cabeza cuando su primo la miró interrogante-.¿Qué?

-Pues que no creo que puedan hacer eso cuando ni siquiera saben donde cae la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, ¿no te parece? Nos vemos luego –añadió como despedida mientras sonreía divertida.

-A veces Dani me da miedo… -dijo medio en broma medio en serio Adam. Lucía rió mientras se servía un poco más de pescado-. ¿Dónde está tu madre? No ha bajado a cenar.

La rubia se giró hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que Adam tenía razón. La silla al lado de Draco seguía vacía y el profesor de pociones no tenía muy buena cara tampoco, Lucía frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba.

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo –le sonrió.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos que en aquellos momentos estaban cenando, la pequeña Lucía atravesó la distancia que separaba su mesa de la mesa de los profesores y subiendo los escalones, momento en el cual Dumbledore tuvo que hacerle un ademán a McGonagall para que no dijera nada, se dirigió hacia su padre y se sentó en la silla vacía que debería estar ocupando su madre. Draco dejó de beber para mirar a su hija con una ceja enarcada a modo de invitación para que hablara.

-¿Sabes que los alumnos no pueden estar aquí?-le preguntó.

-No vengo como alumna, vengo como hija –le respondió ella con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Oh, está bien, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está mamá? –le preguntó.

-Se ha quedado en la habitación, tenía que corregir algunos ensayos, ¿por qué? –mintió a la perfección.

-Si no me lo quieres decir, de acuerdo, pero no me mientas, papá… -le dijo ella ante la atónita mirada de Draco que a pesar de todo se sintió orgulloso de que su hija reconociera cuando mentía y cuando no-… Buenas noches, dale un beso de mi parte.

Y con toda la naturalidad del mundo la niña se bajó de la silla, atravesó la mesa de profesores y recorrió la distancia hasta volver a sentarse en su mesa, done dos enfadados Jamie y Jack murmuraban algo sobre armaduras idiotas y Ravenclaws que debían estar pendientes.

Blaise se inclinó hacia Draco y le dio un golpe en la espalda a modo de saludo. El rubio lo miró sabiendo lo que venía a continuación, después de pasar siete años conviviendo con alguien aprendías a descifrar pequeños detalles, como aquella sonrisa pervertida que empezaba a asomarse en los labios de Zabinni. Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir nada, Draco le contestó.

-No, Blaise, no voy a decirte donde está Hermione y no voy a darte detalles de por qué no está aquí, pero no es por nada de lo que piensas, ¿de acuerdo? –Blaise le iba a replicar cuando Draco sonrió-, y no es que te lea la mente, ya sabes que nunca fui muy bueno… es sólo que eres demasiado predecible.

Blaise regresó a su asiento sin decir nada más. Harry y Pansy no pudieron evitar reírse al ver la cara de desconcierto de Blaise mientras éste se sentaba junto a Pansy y murmuraba cosas como "¿por qué me puede leer la mente? ¿soy tan predecible? Pues no creo yo que casarme con Luna haya sido muy predecible"

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo habéis conseguido? –preguntó Lucía sentándose de nuevo al lado de Adam. Jack y Jamie se miraron-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues ha pasado que Dani no nos ha dicho donde está la sala de Ranvenclaw, así que hemos estado haciendo el idiota preguntándole a todos los que veíamos con túnicas de Ravenclaw –dijo Jack pinchando a conciencia un trozo de filete.

-Y luego nos hemos encontrado con mi hermanita –dijo con sarcasmo-, que nos ha recordado que no nos metamos en su vida… ¡Ja! –dijo falsamente- ¡Cómo si a mí me gustara tener que hacerlo!

Lucía miró por encima de su hombro, Amy había escuchado a su hermano, había negado con la cabeza y había seguido centrada en su conversación con Danielle.

-Pero vamos a conseguir que ese chico se aleje de ella –añadió Jack resuelto-, seguro que no le conviene –añadió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Adam.

-Cierto, lo hacemos por su bien –se convenció Jamie.

-Oh, bien por vosotros… creo… -dijo Lucía sonriendo-… pero yo me refería a que si habíais conseguido saber qué ha pasado con Adam y Nott.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron con intensidad y prefirieron ignorar la sonrisa divertida de Lucía. La conocían demasiado bien para no saber que la niña podía contestar con cualquier respuesta extraña y sarcástica, cosa que había aprendido de su padre; en momentos así era cuando ambos se preguntaban por qué no había podido heredar el carácter de su madre y tenía en su lugar, que parecerse tanto a su padre.

-¿Si os lo cuento me dejáis tranquilo? –ambos niños asintieron. Adam resopló y miró a Lucía de soslayo-. Vale, digamos que Nott se pasó de listo en la clase de tu madre –le dijo a Lucía-, así que tuve que ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Qué le hizo a mi madre?

Si no hubiese sido porque la habían visto mover los labios y hablar ninguno de los tres hubiese pensado que Lucía hubiera sido capaz de hablar de aquella forma tan fría. Adam la miró sopesando si debía hablar o no. Jack miró a su amiga y pudo ver el mismo destello de rabia que años atrás había visto en los ojos de su tío Draco. James sonrió a desgana; Lucía era su mejor amiga y sabía perfectamente que era mejor no meterse con su familia, en especial con su madre, persona la que adoraba.

Adam suspiró y empezó a contarle el incidente a los tres pequeños, asegurándose de que los restantes de la mesa no lo escucharan y haciendo pausas determinadas más porque el dolor de la mandíbula aún le dificultaba el hablar que por otra cosa. Si hubiese estado más pendiente de la reacción de Lucía en lugar de la de los dos niños, hubiese visto como la niña iba frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más mientras que su mano derecha que aún sostenía el cuchillo empezaba a apretar el cubierto desde la base con una ira que procedía de su interior y que parecía arder como fuego.

-Eso es todo… -terminó Adam.

-Por eso tía Hermione no ha bajado a cenar –dijo Jack seguro de sus palabras. Los otros dos asintieron en silencio-. Lucía, ¿estás bien?

La niña asintió gravemente sin siquiera sonreír. Se levantó del banco y salió del Gran Comedor con rapidez queriendo no ser vista mientras su cabeza daba miles de vueltas a un único pensamiento: como vengarse de Max Nott, después de todo, nadie se metía con un Malfoy sin salir mal parado.

Si alguien hubiese prestado atención a los cubiertos de la niña podría haber visto que el cuchillo que había estado apretando se había fundido allí donde ella lo había agarrado. Jon sonrió desde su asiento en la mesa de los profesores. Aquella niña era demasiado temperamental, tendría que aprender mucho.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se había agenciado con una pequeña biblioteca gracias a la Señora Pince, que a pesar de sus años seguía siendo la bibliotecaria del colegio y que nada más verla le había ofrecido varias copias de libros que según ella "te gustarán querida, y como ya hay varios ejemplares en la biblioteca, pensé en ti…"

No había bajado a cenar. Se había refugiado en el sofá con uno de aquellos libros entre las manos, pero tampoco estaba muy pendiente de las letras. En su cabeza había cientos de cosas en las que pensar y no podía quitárselas de allí. Levantó la cabeza del libro cuando escuchó como alguien entraba; frunció el ceño al ver de quién se trataba y volvió a su supuesta lectura. Estaba enfadada con él. No sabía el motivo, no sabía por qué, pero estaba enfadada con él, muy enfadada.

Con aquella tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba en los momentos más cruciales, Draco Malfoy se sentó al lado de su esposa y con otro libro entre sus manos, se sumió en la lectura, consciente de que Hermione no estaba de buen humor. Ni siquiera había tenido que preguntarle, lo sabía por el modo en que daba golpecitos suaves contra las páginas abiertas del libro y por el modo en que fruncía el ceño a la vez que se mordía la esquina del labio inferior. Lo había mirado de reojo. Draco sonrió. Estaba claro que estaba enfadada con él. Su memoria rebuscó en lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, buscando el motivo por el que ella estuviese enfadada y no encontró nada… salvo… quizá aquel era el motivo… pero no podía ser… después de todo…

Sonrió satisfecho. Acababa de encontrar la causa del enfado de su mujer, cosa no muy fácil de hacer si tenía en cuenta que ella no le había mencionado nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que estuviera enfadada.

-Si estás esperando a que te pida disculpas, estás muy equivocada –le dijo él desde su lado del sofá sin quitar los ojos del libro.

-Si has dicho eso es porque sabes que me tienes que pedir disculpas –lo atajó ella mirando también su libro.

-Sabes que no tengo por qué hacerlo –sonrió casi divertido-, después de todo, ya te avisé que una sola cosa más y tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Aquel había sido el comentario perfecto para que ella soltase su libro sobre el sofá de forma violenta y se girara hacia él con los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada acusadora en los ojos. Draco, sin embargo, no abandonó su lectura.

-¡Era mi clase! –le gritó Hermione.

-No puedes esperar controlarlos el primer día, ni el segundo tampoco, Hermione… -le contestó él con calma-. Te dije que lo haría y sabes que siempre cumplo lo que digo.

-¡Pero era mi clase! –repitió ella -¡Deberías haber dejado que yo me ocupara de ello! ¡Ahora todos pensarán que necesito que el gran Draco Malfoy me defienda!

-Yo osé que no necesitas que nadie te defienda, pero en esos momentos y para tu información, preciosa –dijo él sonriendo sin mirarla-, no era Draco Malfoy, era el profesor Malfoy –le corrigió utilizando el mismo tono infantil que había empleado Lucía con él minutos antes en el Gran Comedor.

-¡No juegues conmigo, Draco! –le gritó ella -¡Estoy muy enfadada contigo!

-Suficiente –contestó él mientras con tranquilidad cerraba el libro y lo dejaba con suavidad sobre la mesa baja. Tomó el libro que ella había tirado bruscamente y repitió la misma operación; luego se sentó y la miró instándola a que hiciera lo mismo. A regañadientes, y aún con el cejo fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, Hermione le hizo caso-. Primero, no voy a pedirte disculpas por que lo que hice hubiese sido lo que hubiera hecho cualquier profesor que te hubiera visto en semejante estado; segundo, ya te había avisado que tomaría cartas en el asunto si se volvía a repetir una acción similar; y tercero, no estás enfadada conmigo –ella iba a protestar pero él la calló poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios-, luego podrás contestar, ahora te toca escuchar, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, estaba por el tercer motivo –sonrió. Hermione entrecerró los ojos al ver que a su marido aquella situación parecía divertirle-; tercero, no estás enfadada conmigo, estás enfadada contigo porque no has sido capaz de hacer bien en tu vida y a la primera algo; y si no te conociera como lo hago dejaría que me golpearas y me dijeras barbaridades de las que te arrepentirías mañana por la mañana, pero como te conozco y eres mi esposa, tengo la obligación de hacerte ver las cosas que no quieres ver. Ahora ya puedes responder…

-¿Por qué se supone que tengo que estar enfadada conmigo?

-Porque no has conseguido que los alumnos te respeten como profesora en el primer día, preciosa… -le contestó él divertido.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos mientras se giraba para mirar el fuego de nuevo. Notaba la mirada tranquila de Draco sobre ella pero no quiso darse por aludida, sabía que él estaba esperando una respuesta, pero ella no quería dársela. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que tener razón tantas veces? ¿Por qué tenía que conocerla mejor que ella misma? Claro que estaba enfadada con ella misma… Sin querer, recordó una conversación con Ron cuando estaban en quinto y él le había pedido ayuda para estudiar Pociones, ella había intentado explicárselo cien veces antes de perder la paciencia pero Ron sólo conseguía confundirse más así que se había limitado a levantarse y decirle "olvídalo Hermione, está claro que no sirves para enseñar…" Aquel había sido un golpe muy bajo para su orgullo y aunque no había contestado nada a su pelirrojo amigo, a ella le había dolido.

-Te odio… -murmuró Hermione mirando de reojo a su marido.

-No es verdad –le contestó Draco divertido.

Ella se removió incómoda mientras una sonrisa empezaba a nacer en sus labios.

-Tienes razón, no lo es, ¿por qué siempre tienes que saber lo que pienso?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia ella para abrazarla. Hermione se dejó hacer y se acurrucó junto a Draco subiendo las piernas sobre el sofá y dejándose abrazar por él.

-Porque te quiero… -le respondió con sencillez.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en el cuello, lugar donde su boca llegaba perfectamente sin moverse.

-Yo también te quiero –él sonrió-, pero si vuelves a meterte en alguna de mis clases, dormirás en el sofá hasta que Harry y Snape se lleven bien –añadió ella divertida mientras Draco reía suavemente.

-De acuerdo… Sólo si me prometes que me pedirás ayuda –ella se tensó -, no es malo pedirla cuando la necesitas Hermione… -le aseguró-… yo te la pedí cuando la necesité y míranos –ella sonrió-, no ha terminado tan mal ¿cierto?

-Draco… -ella se incorporó y lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate y bésame –ordenó ella.

Draco sonrió. Aquella sí era su mujer.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Se revolvió entre las sábanas inquieta. Había sentido tanta rabia e impotencia después de enterarse de la pelea entre Adam y Nott y sobre todo al saber el motivo de la pelea que se había dejado la cena a medias y se había encerrado en su habitación tirándose en la cama y cerrando los doseles de la cama. Cuando tres horas después, sus compañeras de habitación, con quien apenas tenía relación porque ellas la evitaban, habían vuelto, habían creído que estaba dormida y no la habían molestado. Ella se lo agradeció eternamente en silencio.

Pero ya pasaba de la medianoche y seguía sin poder dormir. Le dolía la mano derecha. No era dolor, era ardor. Le ardía como si se le estuviera quemando y a pesar de que había intentado realizar un hechizo congelante con la varita para calmar el fuego que parecía arder en su mano, no había resultado. Resopló. Quizá lo mejor sería ir a ver a sus padres y preguntarle si podían hacer algo por ella.

Se sorprendió cuando encontró a Jack en la Sala Común. Parecía demasiado ocupado en observar como el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea porque no se dio cuenta de cuando ella llegó a su lado y estaba segura que hubiera seguido sin darse cuenta de no ser porque le tocó el hombro con la mano derecha a lo que el chico respondió dando un salto y frotándose el hombro dolorido.

-¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó ligeramente enfadado –Me has quemado… -se quejó.

-No he hecho nada –se disculpó ella-, sólo te he puesto la mano en el hombro. Parecía contrariada por la actitud de él pero Jack pudo ver cierta confusión-. Me voy, tengo que hablar con mis padres.

-No deberías salir, si Filch te ve, tendrás problemas –le dijo él a modo de aviso mientras seguía frotándose el hombro que le ardía como un demonio-. ¿Segura que no has hecho nada?

Lucía prefirió no contestar. Claro que no había hecho nada, ¿por quién la tomaba? Ella sólo quería preguntarle el motivo de que estuviera así de callado y solo, y quizá preguntarle si quería un poco de compañía hasta que los dos cogieran el sueño nuevamente. Pero su mano… había empezado a trasmitir un suave calor cuando había puesto la mano sobre el hombro de él. Y él decía que le había quemado… idiota… Se dio la vuelta mientras notaba como el fuego seguía quemándola, como si algo estuviera ardiendo dentro de ella y la única vía de escape posible fuera su mano derecha.

Estaba a punto de salir de la Sala Común cuando vio un pergamino en el suelo; suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos, seguramente a algún alumno se le había caído y había preferido dejarlo en el suelo antes que recogerlo; siguió andando pero se dio cuenta de que la parte responsable y organizada de su madre no la dejaría tranquila consigo misma si no recogía aquel estúpido pergamino del suelo. Resoplando y maldiciéndose por ser tan organizada, se agachó mientras estiraba su mano para tomar el papiro. Pero en cuando las yemas de los dedos rozaron el papel, éste ardió como si se lo hubiera tragado una bola incandescente.

-¿Qué diablos…-Miró su mano. Su mano derecha estaba rojiza y a pesar de todo, no le dolía, sólo quemaba por dentro-. Debo hablar con papá y mamá…

Los ojos de Jack se habían abierto al ver como aquel pergamino se incendiaba. Frunció el ceño. Debería de preguntarle a Lucía como se realizaba aquel hechizo, quizá le sería útil contra los idiotas de Slytherin, sonrió a medias mientras pensaba que quizá también lo podía probar con cierto Ravenclaw llamado Steve.

-------------------------------------------------------

Pansy estaba revisando algunos pergaminos que tenía sobre su mesa de trabajo cuando Harry entró por la puerta de la torre con la túnica embarrada y sucia y una escoba en la mano izquierda; llevaba el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y llevaba una sonrisa de satisfacción que cualquiera hubiera dicho que acababa de tener una sesión de sexo salvaje y sin compromiso.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo? –le preguntó alzando la cabeza para que él la besara.

-Fantástico –sonrió-, cuando veas mañana a Blaise pregúntale cuánto tiempo tuvo que esperar a encontrar la snitch después de que yo la encontrara –ella lo miró -, le gané por cuarenta y dos minutos –afirmó orgulloso. Ella rió suavemente. Cada año era lo mismo; aquel par se escapaba siempre que podía al campo de Quiddich y competían entre ellos para ver quien atrapaba más rápido la pequeña bola dorada-. ¿Qué haces?

-Corregir unos trabajos –dijo ella señalando los dos que tenía delante. Harry le sonrió.

-¿Amy y Jamie? –preguntó al reconocer la letra de sus dos hijos en los diferentes pergaminos. Ella asintió-. Es difícil, ¿no?

-He tenido que contenerme para no gritarle a James en medio de la clase que dejara de jugar con las tijeras podadoras y que se dedicara a memorizar las partes de la Rosa Esponisa… -dijo con cansancio-… y mientras él jugaba con las tijeras, Amy parecía más concentrada en ayudar a Jack que estaba a su lado en el invernadero, que en atender a mis explicaciones y a pesar de eso, su trabajo es uno de los mejores…

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó él mientras se quitaba la túnica manchada y se quedaba con los pantalones negros y la camisa roja.

-Supongo que tendré que bajarle dos puntos en la nota a Amy por su poca atención y darle un aviso a Jamie… -frunció el ceño-… ¡odio este trabajo!

-Sólo lo odias porque tienes que calificar a tus hijos…

-Bueno, cuando tú tengas que hacerlo, ya me dirás si opinas lo mismo.

Pero Harry parecía tener una respuesta para aquella pregunta, porque antes de que Pansy hubiera terminado de hablar, él ya estaba sonriendo.

-Jonson puede revisar los trabajos de mis hijos –dijo orgulloso-, es su trabajo y así yo me libraré de esas pesadillas que parece que tienes ahora mismo –rió divertido.

Pansy lo miró con fingido dolor y luego sonrió acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

-Quizá tengas razón… ¿me prestas a Jonson un rato? –le preguntó. Harry rió suavemente y le murmuró un débil "no" cerca del oído. La besó en el cuello y subió hasta su oreja donde jugó con su lengua en el lóbulo de su esposa-… Harry… -lo llamó dulcemente. Él se separó un poco-… deberías darte una ducha… hueles como si hubieses aterrizado en el lago…

Harry sonrió incómodo.

-Bueno, fue algo así… -sonrió. Ella rió divertida-… ¿te duchas conmigo?

Una sonrisa atrevida apareció en los labios de él. Ella lo besó. No podía negarle nada a aquel hombre. Lo amaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por los pasillos del colegio y a cada paso que daba aumentaba su mal humor; enfadada consigo misma por no haber preguntado antes a sus padres donde quedaba su habitación, golpeó una de las armaduras para descargar su frustración. El ruido metálico se escuchó como un retumbar en todo el pasillo y Lucía se sintió más tonta aún.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita Malfoy?

Se volvió asustada. Sabía que no debía de rondar los pasillos a aquellas horas y que seguramente se llevaría un buen castigo y una pérdida de puntos hacia su casa, eso por no mencionar el discurso sobre responsabilidad que su madre le daría y el que su padre añadiría.

-Profesor Jones… -dijo al reconocer al hombre que estaba delante de ella-… Yo sólo quería… iba a…-Para romper con todo lo que la niña esperaba, el hombre le sonrió con tranquilidad. Aquello la reconfortó en parte y respiró para tranquilizarse-. Estaba buscando el dormitorio de mis padres, necesito hablar con ellos.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana, señorita Malfoy?

Los ojos del hombre buscaron los suyos y Lucía endureció su mirada.

-No, no puede esperar –le contestó.

Jones entrecerró sus ojos y la miró detenidamente, deteniéndose en la mano derecha que la niña se empeñaba en ocultar detrás de la espalda. Sonrió y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ella. Con un ágil movimiento tomó la muñeca de Lucía a pesar de las protestas de la niña y observó la mano con sumo cuidado. Ardía pero a ella no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

-Ya veo cuál es el problema… puedo ayudarte… -le sonrió-… pero necesito que quieras que te ayude.

Había algo en sus ojos que le hacía confiar en él. A pesar de sus padres le habían aconsejado cientos de veces que no debía fiarse de nadie y ella siempre lo había cumplido, aquel profesor era diferente; destilaba un aura a su alrededor y la tranquilidad la rodeaba cuando él hablaba. Hipnotizada por la dulzura con que había hablado, atinó a asentir con la cabeza una sola vez antes de que él sonriera.

Vio como el profesor colocó su propia mano sobre la de ella y aunque ella supuso que la apartaría rápidamente al entrar en calor igual que lo había hecho Jack, no ocurrió. El profesor Jones emitió una luz dorada que envolvió la mano de ella, dándole una calidez extrema y una sensación de alivio refrescante contra la piel. Notó como el fuego disminuía y como el ansía de querer vengarse de Nott desaparecía lentamente y con ella, el ardor…

-¿Mejor? –preguntó el profesor. Ella asintió de nuevo-. Bien, deberías hablar con tus padres mañana, o quizá con el profesor Dumbledore –Lucía no contestó-, vamos, será mejor que vayas a dormir, es tarde.

Y antes de que la niña pudiese contestarle, Jones se había marchado haciendo un suave frufrú al tiempo que la tela de su capa rozaba el suelo. Se miró la mano derecha; ya no ardía. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba en la dirección en que él se había marchado. Debía tener una conversación con sus padres y sería lo primero que haría en la mañana. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo: seguía sin saber dónde quedaban los dormitorios de sus padres.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola… a ver… mmm ¿Cómo os digo esto sin que me mateis? Mmmm jejejeje :p Esto… eh….. me he quedado sin inspiración y voy a dejar de escribir Nueva Esperanza ( ¬ ¬U)**

…

…

**No! Es broma, broma… es que así el golpe no será tan duro:D No voy a dejar de escribirlo, pero ahora he empezado las clases en la universidad y tendré que prestar más tiempo a actividades académicas que a escribir, así que supongo que las actualizaciones serán un poco más lentas de acuerdo?**

**Bueno, pues nada, si veis por ahí a J.K Rowling le decís que no quiero ningún beneficio y que sólo utilizo sus personajes para diversión propia vale? Pues nada, chicos, un besito a todos y nos leemos pronto vale:D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hola a todo el mundo… vais a tener hasta suerte… aún tengo algunos capitulos adelantados, por lo que podré seguir actualizando más o menos como hasta ahora, al menos hasta que se me acaben, así que no me mateis… aún (¬ ¬)**

**No tengo mucho tiempo para contestar reviews ahora porque sabeis que? Es mi cumple! Y bueno, me están esperando para ir a celebrarlo, así que prometo contestar en el próximo capitulo, está bien?**

**Un besito a todos y cuidaos! Y ahora todos juntos! Cumpleaños feliz, cumplezaños feliz, te deseamos nikachan123…. Cumpleaños feliz! **

**Muchas gracias! No teníais porqué hacerlo :p**

**Hasta la proxima, a ver que tal os parece el capítulo!**

CAPITULO 11

-Hay que empezar cuanto antes, profesor –dijo Ron nada más entrar al despacho del director.

Dumbledore lo miraba desde su silla, como si hubiese estado allí sentado por horas esperándolo. Ron lo miró y se encontró a sí mismo recordando una conversación con Harry a sus doce años en la que ambos estaban convencidos de que el director siempre estaba en aquella silla y que cuando no lo estaba, era porque estaba en el Gran Comedor.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-No quiero que ocurra nada –le replicó él-. Lucía ha empezado a notar algunas energías dentro de su cuerpo que se pueden descontrolar si no se sabe controlarlas –Albus frunció el ceño-. Como yo, cuando era pequeño, encogía la verdura de mi plato sin utilizar magia voluntariamente –explicó.

-Magia descontrolada… -murmuró el anciano.

-Eso mismo –asintió Ron-. Lucía además de la magia tiene otras fuentes de energía que se revolucionan cuando sus sentimientos se alteran.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Yo no he visto que haya hecho nada extraño o diferente.

Ron sonrió y extrajo de su bolsillo derecho un cubierto, un cuchillo que estaba fundido en el punto en que alguien lo había cogido, y se lo pasó al director.

-Anoche durante la cena –explicó-, sus emociones se alteraron por algún motivo y después, por la noche, me la encontré por los pasillos con la mano derecha ardiendo. Tuve que utilizar parte de mi energía interna para tratar de tranquilizarla antes de que su magia explotase por algún lado y créame, no será nada agradable si en la Sala Común de Gryffindor de repente empieza a estrellar bolas incandescentes por todas partes y sin ningún control.

-¿Qué sugieres?-preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus gafas.

Ron sonrió. Aquella mirada que tantas veces le había intimidado y le había hecho creer que era capaz de leer hasta su alma, había perdido todo el misterio que en vida desentrañaba. Era Albus. Simplemente era Albus Dumbledore mirándolo, sin ninguna pretensión, sin ninguna intención, únicamente mirar, observar y esperar una respuesta.

-Lucía debe empezar a controlar su poder, si no, puede ser un peligro para los que la rodean y para ella misma. Para hacerlo, Lucía tiene que conocer toda la verdad –Albus lo miró -; absolutamente toda.

-No creo que sus padres estén de acuerdo con…

-Me da igual, profesor… Regresé con una misión, y protegeré a esa niña contra el mal que le acecha con el permiso de sus padres o sin él.

Silencio. Dumbledore sonrió.

-¿Has pensado como se lo tomarán sus padres? ¿Hermione?

Ron sonrió.

-Sé perfectamente cómo se lo tomará Hermione, profesor, no creo que nadie la conozca mejor que Harry y yo… y ahora Malfoy… -añadió con un deje de tristeza-… pero también sé que sabrá tomar la decisión correcta.

Dumbledore asintió en silencio.

-Hablaré con Harry… -Ron asintió-… supongo que no quieres que nadie más sepa de los poderes de Lucía.

-Si alguien llegase a enterarse, Lucía estaría muerta incluso antes de tener una oportunidad. –dijo muy serio Ron-. Incluso dejaría a Harry alejado de esto si no fuera porque es necesario para intervenir con Hermione… -sonrió a medias y Dumbledore lo imitó de una forma más serena.

-¿Algo más?

Ron sonrió a medias.

-Usted lo sabía ¿verdad? –Dumbledore no contestó-. Usted sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, por eso me llamó el día anterior… por eso me dijo aquello ¿verdad? –el director sonrió en una mueca de cansancio y vehemencia-… ¿Por qué no me dijo lo que iba a pasar? Podía haberlo evitado –el anciano lo miró interrogante-, no por mí, por Ginny, era mi hermana…. Podía haberla salvado…¿por qué no me dijo lo que iba a pasar?

-Porque hubieras tenido que elegir entre dos personas que ocupaban tu corazón a partes iguales… -le contestó-… y no hubieras salvado a ninguna…

-Podría haberla elegido a ella, ¿no lo ha pensado?

-Sí, lo pensé… pero entonces recordé algo que me dio la pista para saber que Harry sería el elegido…-Ron lo miró. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera él lo había sabido hasta aquel momento? Si esperaba una respuesta, ésta no llegó-. Quizá te des cuenta de lo que hablo cuando puedas aceptar que no tuviste la culpa… -antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada, Dumbledore sonrió-. Buenas noches, profesor Jones.

Ron entendió el mensaje y se levantó de la silla.

-Buenas noches, profesor.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Podía tenerlo todo y no tenía nada. Podía matar sin ningún motivo, sin sentir ningún remordimiento, sólo por el puro placer de terminar con la vida de alguien, de demostrar que era superior, que era casi un Dios. Habían intentado atarlo con poderes y habían fracasado; era irónico; los que habían hecho posible que estuviera vivo, eran los primeros que habían muerto entre sus manos.

Recordaba perfectamente como había querido matar a aquellos dos magos. Cómo había entrado en la mente de ambos y había jugado con sus pensamientos, con sus recuerdos; había entrado en ellos y les había hecho revivir cada una de las muertes que habían provocado, haciendo que sintieran en su cuerpo cada maldición que habían lanzado y siendo testigos del dolor que ellos mismos habían causado.

Y lo había hecho deseando hacerles daño, deseando hacerles sufrir; había visto como la locura se apoderaba de ellos y como, incapaces de soportarlo, se había dirigido al borde de la muerte, implorándole piedad y él, les había complacido.

Les había arrebatado la vida de la forma más sucia en que podría haberlo hecho. Con sus propias manos y la única ayuda de un arma de filo platinado. Había sentido el deseo de matarlos, había notado como la sangre había bajado por sus manos y como había teñido el suelo de un intenso rojo, había percibido el olor metálico de la sangre y había visto la sombra de la muerte rondándole y aún así, no había tenido en ningún momento, ningún tipo de remordimiento.

¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? Dos preguntas tan simples que no tenían respuesta posible. Había sido engendrado, como tenía entendido, en el vientre de Bellatrix Lestrange, una mujer que sus días de juventud tuvo que ser hermosa y que aún entonces conservaba resquicios enormes de la belleza que una vez la había sobrevolado.

Pero ella no era su madre; sólo había sido utilizada como un envase en el que fue retenido hasta estar completamente gestado. Era cierto; aquella mujer le había enseñado todo el poder que podía tener, cómo controlar a la gente, como manipular los sentimientos, aturdir los sentidos y matar por el puro placer que eso significaba; pero a pesar de todo, no era su madre, no podía serlo, jamás.

Había crecido en la Oscuridad, viviendo a la sombra del recuerdo de Tom Márvolo Riddle, Lord Volmedort; siendo objeto de ojos curiosos que esperaban ansiosos algún movimiento o algún gesto que lo delatara como el Señor Supremo al que habían estado esperando durante años y que Voldemort les había prometido antes de morir.

En una ocasión, Bella le había llamado arrogante. ¿Arrogante? Por supuesto que lo era, podía permitírselo el serlo y no se arrepentía de ello, después de todo, era un ser perfecto; todos sus sentidos eran puros, y ninguno estaba relacionado con el lado sensible que el resto de mortales insistía en tener en su corazón en lugar de desterrarlo de él como él había hecho, como a él le habían enseñado, amor… Sonrió.

Amor. Compasión. Bondad. Cariño. Ternura… Palabras que para él no tenían ningún sentido.

Luego había tenido aquellos estúpidos sueños en los que un ser de ojos ensangrentados y rasgos afilados le hablaba en una lengua desconocida, pársel. A través de él había conocido todo el dolor que podía causar, todo el dolor que debía causar… Pronto… muy pronto… Siempre era "pronto" pero nunca llegaba el momento, nunca tenía un indicio de que había llegado la hora de actuar y empezaba a desesperarse.

Una idea le pasó por la cabeza. Una idea tan descabellada como acertada; tan estúpida que nadie que no estuviera bajo presión y amenaza de muerte, jamás aceptaría. Sonrió desde las sombras mientras pulía los detalles en su cabeza… Aquello iba a ser muy divertido…

-------------------------------------------------------

James entornó los ojos ante las palabras de Jack. Estaban en la Sala Común esperando a Lucía para bajar a desayunar; James estaba recostado contra la pared de piedra de forma que daba la espalda a las escaleras y Jack estaba a su derecha. Hacía diez minutos que Adam había pasado por allí corriendo diciendo palabras incoherentes "Dani… desayuno… Nott… matar…" Ninguno de los dos había prestado mucha atención, Adam solía ser muy pacífico, pero era mejor que nadie lo viese enfadado y estaba claro que aquella mañana se había levantado de malhumor.

Desde que se habían levantado el chico moreno no había dejado de hablar sobre el extraño comportamiento que había tenido Lucía la noche anterior; Jamie no le había creído, alegando que era imposible que Lucía tuviese poderes extraños y más aún pudiese haber utilizado la magia sin utilizar varita. Jamie resopló desesperado haciendo que el flequillo que tapaba sus ojos se elevase unos milímetros antes de regresar a su habitual sitio.

-Te digo que es verdad Jamie –le dijo contrariado-. Su mano derecha. Me tocó con la mano derecha y me quemó y luego quemó aquel pergamino… -James lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa-… no, no he tomado ninguno de esos caramelos de Dani que hacen que veas visiones –añadió al ver que el rubio sonreía de aquella forma. Jamie sonrió más abiertamente-. Tienes que creerme James, aquí pasa algo…

James suspiró.

-En el supuesto de que pase algo… -empezó a decir-… y fíjate que he dicho "supuesto", ¿qué quieres que haga yo? Voy tan tranquilo y le pregunto "¿no tienes nada que quieras contarnos, Lucía? Algo así como que puedes hacer magia sin varita y por cierto, ¿quemaste anoche un pergamino? Es que Jack dice que lo hiciste, como también quemaste su hombro"-miró a su amigo con una mueca de burla y sarcasmo.

Jack pareció meditarlo y Jamie sonrió.

-Estaba bromeando –añadió al ver que Jack se lo iba a tomar en serio-. ¿Cómo quieres que le diga eso a Lucía?

-¿Decirme qué?

La chica rubia estaba bajando en aquellos momentos las escaleras y había alcanzado a escuchar la última pregunta de Jamie. Aún agitándose el pelo para que los rizos cayesen con suavidad se acercó a los dos chicos y les dio un beso en la mejilla como cada día.

-Nada –se apresuró a decir James-… Jack ha tenido un sueño raro –Jack le dedicó una mirada airada pero no añadió nada-. Dice que anoche estuviste en la sala común que hiciste arder un pergamino y que le quemaste cuando lo tocaste en el hombro –dijo de carrerilla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo para quitarle hierro al asunto. Jack lo miró incrédulo, ¿cómo se había atrevido a decírselo así? James se encogió de hombros y miró a la chica-. Ya te he dicho que fue un sueño raro…

Lucía no dijo nada. Puso su mejor sonrisa y tomó la mano de James y la de Jack arrastrándolos hacia fuera y mientras que escuchaba a sus dos amigos discutir sobre quién tenía razón y sobre qué podían hacer para saber quien era ese tal Steve, ella se sintió culpable de no poder contarle nada a sus amigos, pero es que había habido algo en la mirada del profesor Jones que le había indicado que lo mejor era callar. Abrió los ojos. El profesor Jones, sus padres, tenía que hablar con ellos inmediatamente. A pesar de las protestas de los dos chicos apuró el paso con una sonrisa encantadora. Nadie debía saber nada de la pasada noche, si Jack creía que era un sueño, mucho mejor.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días, profesor –dijo un somnoliento Harry entrando en el despacho después de llamar a la puerta un par de veces-. ¿Quería verme?

-Pasa, pasa Harry –lo animó el mago-, ¿no has dormido bien? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Harry recordó la noche que había pasado, la mitad de ella despierto, en la cama, con Pansy y no precisamente hablando y una estúpida sonrisa le apareció en la cara. La mirada de Albus encima de él le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un adolescente enamorado, así que carraspeó ligeramente.

-Perfectamente, señor ¿ocurre algo? ¿Malfoy? –preguntó con un extraño sentimiento de preocupación.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

-No, no está relacionado con Lucius… -Harry lo miró y el hombre suspiró.

Había estado en aquella situación muchas veces. Sentado, con Harry delante de él esperando una explicación y se había visto a sí mismo buscando una respuesta a sus preguntas silenciosas, o una explicación a algo que ni siquiera él mismo podía llegar a entender.

-Harry…. ¿qué sabes de la esencia de las almas?

-Es la magia interna de cada persona –dijo sin titubear-, no sé nada más, la verdad, nunca fue mi campo de especialidad –apuntó con una media sonrisa.

-Cada alma tiene un destino, proteger a alguien o a algo, puede ser un animal, una simple flor, o una persona… Esas almas están llenas de la esencia más pura y noble y mueren una y otra vez hasta que dan con su protegido y mueren por ellos –Harry asintió en silencio dando a entender que comprendía todo aquello-. El alma de Lucía, tiene un gran poder, no sólo mágico… es un aura interna que le da una fuerza innata desconocida para los demás mortales y magos.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Ella es la Unión de la Luz y la Oscuridad, Harry; su alma no está destinada a salvar una persona… está destinada a salvar…

-… a salvar el mundo… -terminó Harry de decir-… Igual que hice yo con Voldemort hace doce años…

-Exacto Harry, exacto. La diferencia es que ella posee esa energía que aún no controla y que no sabe si quiera que existe… Y para poder seguir con su destino, debería de saber quién es, qué es, y que el destino de la humanidad está en sus manos…

Harry asintió en silencio.

-¿Y qué quiere que haga yo? Porque si me va a pedir que le de lecciones de cómo controlar ese poder, no soy el adecuado, mi magia es mucho más poderosa que antes y puedo hacer cosas que los demás brujos y brujas no han podido ni siquiera imaginar, pero no creo que alcance para…

-No, no Harry; no es eso –le sonrió-, sé quién se va a encargar de Lucía… Te necesito para otra cosa… -lo miró de forma significativa-… Tú mejor que nadie sabes que cuando te ocultan algo, y luego descubre la verdad, puedes explotar, por decirlo de alguna forma no técnica, ¿cierto? –el chico se ruborizó recordando como en quinto año y después de la muerte de Sirius, él había destrozado prácticamente el despacho de Dumbledore por ocultarle información que él habría necesitado-. Sé que es una niña… pero ella necesita saber antes de que ocurra nada…

Harry sonrió. Empezaba a entender por donde iba la conversación de Dumbledore. Lo miró serio.

-Hermione… -murmuró-… Hermione y Draco no desean que Lucía sepa nada… Quiere que la convenza para ello…

-Tanto si Hermione y Draco quieren, como si no, Lucía tendrá que decidir por sí misma si quiere saber la verdad o no; pero tú sabes que…

-… ¿que si sus padres están con ella le resultará todo mucho más fácil? Sí, lo sé… -una idea le surgió por la cabeza y frunció el ceño-. La otra noche, en la cena… una fuerza de energía se desató… ¿era ella?- Albus sonrió y asintió. No sabía que Harry la hubiese podido percibir-. Es poderosa… -no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación-. Intentaré hablar con ella… Aunque no le prometo nada… ya sabe lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser…

-Gracias Harry.

El moreno se levantó de la silla con una media sonrisa y salió del despacho mientras iba pensando en Lucía. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña tuviese aquel poder? Había sentido una gran calidez en aquella energía, nunca en la vida había sentido aquello… salvo quizá cuando Ginny creó aquel escudo; cálido, acogedor, dulce… Había escuchado hablar de la reencarnación de almas tras la muerte de un cuerpo y por unos segundos creyó en la posibilidad de que Lucía y Ginny fuesen la misma persona. Negó con la cabeza. Era imposible. No podría ser…

---------------------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana parecía que todo estaba igual. Miró a Lucía sentada en la mesa Gryffindor, riendo junto a Jamie y Jack que parecían discutir con Amy, la pequeña Ravenclaw que los miraba y de vez en cuando asentía como si de aquella manera pudiera hacer que se callasen; él mismo había empleado aquella técnica con Hermione en más de una ocasión. Hermione, la encontró sentada al lado de Draco, volvía a sonreír. Parecía que todo estaba bien. Harry era el que no se había presentado aquella mañana a desayunar. Su silla, vacía a su lado, le indicaba que pasaba algo; después de todo, conocía a Harry desde los once años y sabía que nunca se perdía un desayuno, según él, para compensar los que tantos se había perdido viviendo en cada de sus tíos muggles. Se preguntó si le habría pasado algo y no se sorprendió cuando se vio preocupado al hacerlo, después de todo, aunque tuviera que fingir que acababan de conocerse, no podía evitar recordar las aventuras que habían pasado y la cantidad de veces que Harry se había visto envuelto en problemas. Pansy acababa de entrar junto a Blaise y los dos parecían muy contentos. ¿Cómo era que Pansy había terminado casándose con Harry? Es decir, él sabía que ella le quería, pero Harry jamás había dado indicios de quererla y aún no había preguntado el motivo por el que aquellos dos, tan enemigos en un principio, acabasen casándose. Le había sorprendido, evidentemente, pero en un principio lo había achacado a que el matrimonio de Hermione y Draco había provocado una unión en común por el bien de la pareja, dejando que los amigos de ambos tuviesen que, al menos fingir, llevarse bien.

Sonrió. Quizá aquel había sido el modo de conocerse, pero sabía que no había sido el motivo por el que se habían terminando casando. Apuntó mentalmente que tendría que averiguarlo, no porque fuera algo trascendental, sino simplemente curiosidad blanca.

Estaba a punto de ir a preguntar a Pansy por Harry, lo cual no era nada extraño ya que compartían profesorado, cuando la figura de su amigo hizo presencia en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba el ceño fruncido y aquella expresión preocupada que tan bien había aprendido a conocer a fuerza de verla un día tras otro durante siete años. Supuso que Dumbledore había hablado con él y cuando se sentó a su lado en la mesa después de saludar a su mujer con un beso en los labios, no le preguntó nada, no le dijo nada, no hizo nada excepto sonreírle de forma amistosa.

Harry se sorprendió. Era como si con aquella sonrisa, Jonson intentar reconfortarlo; lo mismo que hacía Ron, sonreír para demostrarle su apoyo… Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Primero creía que Lucía era el alma de Ginny, luego pensaba que Jonson era Ron… Suspiró… Estaba claro que empezar el curso lo había vuelto loco. Y sin embargo, no sabía lo cerca que estaba de la realidad.

---------------------------------------------------------

Si bien Jack no había destacado en la clase de Encantamientos del día anterior, aquella mañana, junto a sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, a primera hora, mientras el sol de Setiembre irradiaba su calor, se sentía estupendamente orgulloso de haber sido el segundo en conseguir que su escoba se alzara al primer intento; después de todo, no por nada Blaise Zabinni, profesor de vuelo, era su padre.

Miró divertido como Amy parecía tener problemas con su escoba. La chica había refunfuñado ya varias veces algo acerca de que una estúpida escoba no funcionaba bien y que debería buscar algo en los libros para saber cómo hacerla funcionar; claro que su enojo había pasado a ser vergüenza cuando se había dado cuenta de que Jack la miraba desde el otro lado de las filas con una discreta sonrisa mientras sostenía su escoba en la mano.

Lucía fue la segunda en conseguirlo y la niña, orgullosa de sí misma, lo miró con una media sonrisa encantadora en señal de agradecimiento, después de todo, había sido durante aquel verano en que él la había enseñado a volar ligeramente, después del último intento de Jen y Susan de convertir todo el suelo en gelatina, por lo que tuvieron que pasar dos días volando de un lado a otro de la casa, para alegría de los pequeños y enfado de los mayores, hasta que tío Harry había conseguido descifrar lo que aquellos dos demonios rojos habían hecho, consiguiendo el contrahechizo.

Para su diversión, James parecía que era el que tenía más problemas. No conseguía que su escoba hiciera algo más que elevarse unos milímetros del suelo y cuando lo hacía, volvía a caer retorciéndose. Jamie frunció el ceño al ver que Jack se reía de él. Sabía que su padre había sido el primero en conseguirlo y estaba seguro de que Jack se estaba riendo de que su padre Harry lo hubiera hecho y él no fuera capaz de hacerlo…

-Si no crees que puedes hacerlo, no lo lograrás… -le susurró Lucía a su lado.

James sonrió. Lucía siempre sabía qué decir y cuándo decirlo; asintió y pronunció la palabra fuerte y clara.

-Arriba.

La escoba voló hasta su mano abierta y se enganchó a él como si fuera un guante. James miró a Lucía y le sonrió mientras se revolvía el pelo, Lucía le devolvió la sonrisa. Jack los miró a ambos y puso los ojos en blanco mientras se preguntaba si su amigo no podía ser más evidente… Miró de reojo a Amy y se dio cuenta de qué él también empezaba a ser demasiado evidente cuando frunció el ceño ante la risa de Amy que Steve había conseguido arrancarle.

Pensó en hablar con su padre, sabía por su propia boca que él había sido un conquistador nato, hasta que encontró a su madre, claro, entonces sólo tuvo ojos para ella y más le valía porque conocía a su madre lo bastante para saber que no le gustaba nada que su marido mirase a otras mujeres, a pesar de que dijera que no tenía importancia y que eso "era algo natural en los hombres". Tan pronto como imaginó a su padre dándole consejos sobre como hacer que Amy reparase en su presencia, se arrepintió; después de todo, su padre lo ayudaría, claro, pero antes, y estaba convencido de ello, se reiría de él… y si había algo que Jack no soportaba era que se rieran de él y menos cuando se trataba de asuntos tan personales…

-¿Ese es Steve?

Miró a su lado. James tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba en dirección a Amy y Steve. Jack asintió agradecido de que a alguien más que a él le pareciese que Steve era un idiota, aunque por algún motivo, Amy no parecía darse cuenta de ello.

-Hablaré con Dani antes de comer, quizá pueda prestarme unos de esos frascos de colores que cuando alguien se lo bebe hace que le cambie el color de la cara durante todo el día pasando por todos los colores del arco iris –sonrió travieso. Jack asintió frenéticamente-. Por cierto, ¿a ti por qué te molesta que esté con Steve?

Jack palideció de repente. Quería a su amigo. Adoraba estar con él, gastar bromas, salir a jugar a quiddich, gritar por las calles del Callejón Diagón… pero a veces solía ser un poquito despistado; y claro, eso unido a que él no le hubiese comentado nada acerca de Amy pues daba un resultado… desastroso. Se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de él.

-Es mi amiga, no creo que ese Ravenclaw le convenga –se apresuró a añadir. James pareció satisfecho por la respuesta porque dirigió su mirada a Blaise y prestó atención a la clase durante el resto de ella.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquella mañana Narcisa Malfoy se había despertado con una sensación angustiante en el pecho, teniendo el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir. Lucius parecía tranquilo. Lo miró por encima de la mesa mientras leía el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ de aquella mañana y daba un sorbo a su té. Siempre bebía té en el desayuno. Era una costumbre inculcada en él y era algo que ella había aprendido a tolerar; aquel líquido tranquilo la relajaba lo suficiente para pasar el día, pero aquella mañana, ni siquiera aquello era suficiente para tranquilizarla. Lucius alzó la mirada al sentirse observado y le sonrió a su esposa.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó sin rodeos.

Suave. Su tono había sido suave. Nadie lo había escuchado hablar así nunca, quizá Draco en alguna ocasión, pero nadie más; sólo ella había tenido el privilegio de poder entablar una conversación dulce con aquel hombre que se empeñaba en ocultarse detrás de aquella máscara fría que había adoptado desde los doce años y que era su único medio para seguir vivo.

-Me duele la cabeza… -mintió. Se arrepintió de decir aquello cuando vio como Lucius dejaba el té y el periódico y se acercaba a ella con expresión preocupada.

Las manos de Lucius se posaron sobre sus sienes. Calor. Ternura. Amor. Sus manos eran grandes y frías, le recordaba a las de Draco cuando era un niño y se aferraba a su piel cuando mamaba de su pecho en busca del alimento. Pero las de Lucius eran más frías aún, casi gélidas… El hombre pasó sus manos por las sienes frotándolas en un suave masaje. Ella podía notar cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que el hombre tenía en las manos… y ardía de dolor sólo con imaginar lo que él había pasado y en lo que se podría haber convertido si ella no lo hubiese llegado a amar nunca. Suavidad. No sabía cómo unas manos como aquellas podían ser tan suaves y empuñar al mismo tiempo, durante tantos años, la muerte. Cerró los ojos despacio, deleitándose en cada movimiento de su esposo. Desde allí podía oler a albahaca… la esencia de Lucius que quedaba completamente camuflada cuando se perfumaba. Albahaca… hacía tanto que no respiraba aquel aroma del cuerpo de su marido que el simple recuerdo de tenerlo entre sus brazos la hizo estremecerse. Casi pudo sentir, aún con los ojos cerrados, como la boca de Lucius se torcía en una sonrisa… siempre lo hacía después de que ella se estremeciera… ambos conscientes del poder que las manos de Lucius tenían sobre su piel. Un roce. Sólo había sido un roce de piel; sus manos en su rostro… Un simple roce, un gesto tan insignificante para los demás, como importante para ellos. Narcisa abrió los ojos en el momento en que Lucius la besó en la frente con una inusual ternura, como si aún sin haberle dicho ella nada, él supiera su malestar, y quisiera llevarse con ese beso, parte del dolor que en aquellos momentos ella soportaba.

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó en un susurro.

-No…-contestó ella con una media sonrisa-… pero supongo que tú ya lo sabías…

Lucius no contestó, sólo le sonrió.

-Tengo un presentimiento… -lo miró esperando una respuesta que no llegó-… Lucius… ¿qué pasó? No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo –él la miró interrogante-. No quiero que vuelvas a apartarme de tus planes como hacías antes; no quiero que intentes decirme que me apartas para que no sufra porque cada vez que desapareces con esa capa negra me quedo despierta con el corazón en un puño sin saber si regresarás o si tu nombre aparecerá en las listas de los muertos del día siguiente… Por favor… -le rogó-… no me apartes otra vez… No podría soportar otra vida igual a la de antes…

Un sobre negro se apareció sobre la mesa, visible a los ojos de los dos adultos de la habitación. Una sola mirada y ya supieron a quién pertenecía. Lucius tomó el sobre y rasgándolo sacó una carta que leyó una sola vez antes de que ésta se quemara. Miró a Narcisa, deseando poder explicarle lo que decía la carta, pero temeroso de que aquella revelación significara la muerte para ella. Su esposa le sonrió a modo de comprenderle sin palabras. Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa antes de inclinarse y darle un suave beso en los labios. Los dos sabían que él no estaba preparado para prometer algo así, y sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos le importó, conscientes de que cuando llegara el momento, él lo haría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba feliz, realmente feliz. Había tenido una clase de lo más… entretenida. Tercero de Slytherins y Gryffindors. Sonrió al recordar cómo habían ido las cosas y se sintió orgullosa de llevar el apellido Malfoy.

(flashback)

_-Buenos días chicos –había pronunciado en cuanto entró por la puerta. _

_Recibió el saludo de los leones pero no del otro lado del aula de donde sólo provinieron muestras de burla y susurros a su paso a los que no hizo caso. Dirigió sus pasos firmes hacia su mesa y dejó caer el grueso libro que llevaba contra ella, provocando un estrepitoso ruido que hizo que el murmullo entre los slytherins quedase sofocado al instante._

_-Bien, ahora que estáis callados, me gustaría empezar por…_

_-Sólo porque el profesor Malfoy la ayudó en la otra clase ya se cree que puede venir a enseñarnos como…_

_-¿Tiene algo que quiera aportar a la clase, señor Nott?_

_-No, profesora –dijo el aludido con cierto desdén ganándose una mirada sulfurada de Adam-… solo… nos preguntábamos cuándo iba a ir a buscar al profesor Malfoy para que le ayude con su clase…_

_A pesar de lo que todos creían, Hermione no le respondió. Le sonrió. Adam la miró y respiró tranquilo, había visto aquella sonrisa falsa cientos de veces tanto en el rostro de Draco como en el de Lucía y sabía que la profesora no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que se acomodó en su asiento dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo._

_-No creo necesitar la ayuda del profesor Malfoy para esta clase, señor Nott –le aseguró ella-. Pero si usted cree necesitarle, puede ir a buscarle –le sonrió con falsa inocencia; Nott se sonrojó al escuchar risas por parte de los Gryffindor-, aunque no se lo aconsejo, no lleva un día muy bueno, ¿sabe? Así que le recomiendo que si quiere aprobar esta asignatura, se siente y se calle, a ver si de ese modo, sus compañeros de casa también lo hacen._

_-No puede hablarme así –protestó Nott levantándose de su pupitre-. No es más que una hija de muggles y usted no puede enseñarme nada…_

_Hermione sonrió con demasiada facilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recostaba contra la mesa._

_-Señor Nott –empezó a decirle-, ¿podría decirme como se elabora la poción que revive el alma?_

_-Aún no la hemos estudiado…_

_-Oh, ya veo… así que no conoce la respuesta…_

_-No profesora –dijo a regañadientes Nott._

_-No se preocupe, pasemos a otra cuestión… veamos…¿podría indicarme los motivos por los que la rebelión de los elfos fracasó en el siglo XV pero que en cambio fue fructífera dos siglos antes?_

_-No, profesora, tampoco puedo _

_Adam sonrió. En verdad estaba disfrutando de todo aquello._

_-Entonces, descríbame el movimiento de varita necesario para hacer un "wingardium leviosa", creo que eso lo vieron en primero así que han tenido que aprenderlo, ¿cierto?_

_-No sabía describírselo profesora –respondió Nott-, pero podría hacerlo…_

_-No se moleste, si no sabe la teoría, no quiero ni imaginar como será la práctica –le sonrió con fingida inocencia. Nott se sonrojó._

_-A ver… ¿podría decirme cómo caracterizar a un thestral?_

_-¿Un qué? –Hermione sonrió._

_-Ya veo que no… ¿y cómo vencer a la planta llamada "lazo del diablo"?-Nott tampoco contestó en esta ocasión-. ¿O quizá podría hablarnos sobre la leyenda de la piedra filosofal? ¿Del espejo de Odett? ¿De los animagos? _

_No. No. No. No. Cuatro preguntas, cuatro movimientos de cabeza negativos. Hermione sonrió._

_-En ese caso, señor Nott, creo que esta hija de muggles tiene mucho que enseñarle, por lo que le sugiero que se calle y empiece a escribir, por favor._

_-Profesora, la mayoría de esas cosas no las hemos visto aún –intervino una Slytherin intentando ayudar a su compañero de casa._

_-¿De veras? Cuando yo tenía su edad había visto la mayor parte de esas cosas… que extraño… -fingió sorpresa-… Señor Weasley, ¿podría contestar alguna de las preguntas que le he hecho a su compañero?_

_Adam sonrió._

_-Sí, profesora Malfoy; la de historia, herbología, el thestral, los animagos, la piedra filos…_

_-Suficiente, señor Weasley, gracias._

_-Un placer, profesora –le sonrió Adam._

_-Señor Nott, permítame darle un consejo; deje que los demás le enseñen lo que no ha aprendido… quizá algún día esos conocimientos le hagan falta… mucha más falta de la que imagina._

_Nott se calló lo que quedaba de clase. Hermione sonrió satisfecha. Quizá no era tan temida como Draco o McGonagall, pero tenía algo que siempre había tenido y que le había sacado de muchos apuros, inteligencia, y era exactamente lo que había puesto en contra de Nott. Una vez más, y para regocijo personal, leones 1-serpientes-0._

(fin flashback)

Entró en su torre y vio a Draco tumbado en el sofá frente a la chimenea con los ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre los párpados mientras que el otro se posaba sobre su estómago. Se había quitado la túnica y los zapatos y llevaba unos sencillos pantalones negros y una camisa desabotonada. Sonrió desde la entrada y se acercó hasta él. Sonrió cuando él lo hizo, había notado su presencia. Antes de que Draco abriese los ojos o dijera nada, se tumbó sobre él con gran sigilo y sensualidad, besando los labios de Draco, apretando los labios contra la suavidad de los suyos y cuando Draco recorrió los de ella con la lengua ella se abrió a él. Draco sintió su tibieza aterciopelada y dejó que las sensaciones lo recorrieran como cada vez que la besaba. Quería saborear cada segundo sin profundizar el beso; con delicadeza, ella rozó con su lengua la de él y sonriendo la apartó juguetona esperando que él la siguiera, mordiéndole el labio inferior y sonriendo cuando él gimió gravemente. Draco abrió un poco más su boca y sus lenguas se encontraron provocándose mutuamente y llevando sus manos a la espalda de ella, las entrelazó, apretando a Hermione contra sí, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el torso descubierto. Aún sonriendo, Hermione se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle.

-No es que me queje de esto… -empezó a decir Draco risueño-… pero ¿a qué ha venido?

-A que te quiero… -le contestó ella con cierta simpleza.

Draco sonrió contra la boca de su mujer, sus alientos compartieron el mismo espacio y segundos después sus bocas volvían a unirse en un beso dulce y ardiente. Cuando el ruido de la puerta los devolvió a la realidad, Draco maldijo en voz baja a quien se hubiera atrevido a molestar en ese preciso momento. Hermione, condescendiente, le regaló un beso y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

-¿Harry? –Draco se levantó del sofá al escuchar quién se encontraba allí y repitió su maldición en voz baja… ¿es que siempre tenía que interrumpirles?-¿Pansy? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

-¿Podemos pasar?-preguntó Harry ligeramente ruborizado. Ver las mejillas sonrosadas de su amiga, el cabello revuelto y con la respiración agitada le había dado una clara idea de lo que había interrumpido, y si a aquello le sumaba la figura de Draco junto al sofá con la camisa descubierta… Sonrió para sí, Draco estaría deseando matarle. Por un segundo se planteó el hablar con él a solas.

-Claro –le indicó Hermione-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería hablar un momento… -empezó a decir Harry.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Hermione sonriendo interrumpiendo la frase de Harry.

-…con Draco, quería hablar con Draco…

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Con él?

-Sí, bueno, si puedes, claro –se apresuró a decir Harry con una media sonrisa. Draco asintió levemente-. No te preocupes, no pasa nada malo –le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora y Hermione asintió.

-No te preocupes, preciosa… te amo… -le susurró antes de besarla y salir de la habitación con Harry. Hermione y Pansy se quedaron solas y las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio.

-¿Sabes algo? –le preguntó Hermione. Pansy negó.

-Lleva así desde esta mañana –se encogió de hombros-, supongo que cuando llegue el momento me lo contará y a ti también –añadió sonriendo. Se sentaron en el sofá aún sonriendo.- Aún se me hace raro verlos sin discutir…

-A mí aún se me hace raro que Draco me diga tantas veces que me ama… -sonrió forzosamente-… ¿Y Harry? –Pansy sonrió con melancolía y negó-. No sé como lo aguantas… ¿qué tendrá en la cabeza? Es evidente que te ama… ¿por qué nunca te lo ha dicho? ¿No te molesta? –añadió la última pregunta al ver que Pansy seguía sonriendo.

-Hermione… sé que me ama y con eso es suficiente… además… yo lo amo a él por los dos… -le dijo en un tono confidencial.

Hermione supo que Harry tenía mucha suerte de tener a Pansy a su lado.

------------------------------------------------

Por primera vez en su vida, Lucius Malfoy veía a Albus Dumbledore confundido. Quizá en otro tiempo se hubiera reído de aquella situación o incluso hubiera hecho leña del árbol caído, pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar, ni la época para ello. Lo vio dar vueltas desde la mesa hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda, mesándose la barba como cada vez que estaba pensando en algo importante. Había odiado a aquel mago infinidad de veces y sin embargo, cuando él había solicitado su ayuda, por intervención de Draco, Dumbledore no se la había negado en ningún momento, es más, lo había aceptado con una sonrisa enigmática, como si hiciera tiempo que él ya sabía que iba a volver.

-¿Has leído el contenido de esa carta? –preguntó secamente Albus.

-No –contestó Lucius. El anciano lo miró-. Tuve la tentación de hacerlo, ya sabes… mis viejos hábitos de querer saberlo todo… pero no la he leído… Sé que los poderes de él son infinitamente fuertes; si lo hubiese leído estoy seguro de que él se hubiera enterado y ya no estaría vivo… -le comunicó Lucius de mala gana.

-Será mejor que no sepas el contenido… -murmuró Dumbledore-… podría ser un golpe duro para ti… Regresa y dile le contestaré muy pronto…

Lucius no entendió nada, pero asintió en silencio.

-------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues nada, ¿qué tal ha estado? Espero que os haya gustado :D Decidme vuestras opiniones, me interesa saber si os ha gustado mucho, poco, nada, demasiado… en fin… ya sabéis.. :D**

**Y recordad que he tomado los personajes prestados de J.K Rowling sin ningún afán de lucro, sólo como entretenimiento personal… aunque si encuentro alguna vez un Draco por la calle ese sí me lo quedo :p**

**Un besito a todos! Nos leemos :Dg**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos! Prometo que el proximo capitulo contesto reviews, es que, sabeis que ocurre? Que estoy ahora mismo en la clase de latín en la universidad y no creo que sea bueno ponerme ahora a contestar… pero como no os podía dejar sin capitulo, me estoy arriesgando… shhhhhh (silencio) es un secreto… no lo digais a nadie eh!**

**Os aviso que este capítulo es un poquito meloso… espero que os guste el capítulo y recordar que los personajes en su mayoría son de J.K. Rowling.**

CAPITULO 12

Domingo. Siempre le habían gustado los domingos en Hogwarts, quizá porque como alumna que había sido aún sentía aquel cosquilleo emocionante de no tener que asistir a clases, o quizá fuera simplemente que fue un domingo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Se giró hacia la cama y sonrió al verlo dormir despreocupado. El cabello oscuro sobre la almohada, cubierto sólo por las sábanas a la altura de la cintura. Y aquella cicatriz que lo había marcado desde siempre. Sonrió. Si alguien hubiera visto el estado en el que se encontraba doce años atrás no podría admitir que se trataba de la misma persona. Harry. Harry Potter. Su amor. Su marido. Su amante. Su vida.

Jamás habría imaginado terminar así con él, casada. Nadie que los hubiera conocido habría apostado por ellos, salvo ella… salvo él… Doce años… Doce años era demasiado tiempo… se habían casado siendo unos niños, apenas diecisiete años, dieciocho en el caso de Harry… Mucho tiempo… Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si aquella noche de tormenta no lo hubiese encontrado… Seguramente él estaría muerto. Muerto. Y con él, James y Amy nunca hubiesen existido. Un escalofrío inundó su ser y el miedo la hizo temblar.

Apartó las sábanas de la cama y se tumbó en ella junto a él. Harry rodó mecánicamente en el lecho y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella sonrió, siempre tenía aquel gesto cuando ella se metía en la cama estando él dormido… Como si quisiera aferrarse a ella del mismo modo en que se aferró para que lo salvara, claro que por aquel entonces, él no quería ser salvado…

Se acurrucó junto a él y cerró los ojos. Soñar. Soñar con el pasado era peligroso, pero le gustaba recordar el tiempo en que el gran Harry Potter se había visto como un niño, como un hombre, como un mortal y con como el Dios que todo el mundo creía que era. Año tras año lo habían visto luchar contra Voldemort, escapando de la muerte en incontables ocasiones… Un Dios… o casi… Eso era para los demás… Pero para ella siempre había sido solamente Harry… nadie más. Y aquella noche, aquella hipótesis había sido remarcada: Harry era un hombre con demasiadas responsabilidades y sin compartir ninguna. Ella lo había ayudado por amor, pero jamás había esperado que él terminara amándola y a pesar de que aún no se lo decía, de que nunca se lo había dicho… ella sabía que no hacía falta que se lo dijera.

Tres meses. Tres meses había estado encerrada con él en aquella casa. Aguantando sus miradas airadas, sus gritos, la rabia contenida dentro de él, la tristeza acumulada… Lo había encontrado perdido en un mundo de sombras cuando él había conseguido traer la paz. Había sido difícil… muy duro… para él, para ella, para ambos… aún lo recordaba todo… hubiera sido fácil olvidar aquella parte del pasado… un simple _obliviate_ y ninguno de los dos recordaría aquel sufrimiento. Pero ninguno de los dos lo había deseado, el pasado formaba parte de sus vidas, era por el pasado por lo que habían conseguido ser las personas que eran…

(flashback)

_Otro día más que no probaba bocado. La bandeja de comida que había subido a su cuarto porque él no había bajado a comer, seguía intacta; sólo el zumo de calabaza y el agua había desaparecido y en su lugar yacían dos vasos vacíos. Suspiró. Siete. Eran ya siete días los que hacía que apenas probaba algo más que el trozo de pan y los líquidos. Golpeó la puerta con suavidad sabiendo que recibiría un grito por respuesta. Pero esta vez no hubo respuesta, nadie contestó del otro lado. Asustada y creyendo que la falta de alimentos le había podido afectar y que podría encontrarse desmayado o aturdido, intentó abrir la puerta girando con suavidad el pomo, sabiendo que estaría cerrada desde el otro lado o incluso con algún hechizo. Y es que si bien él había permitido que lo acogiera en su casa, no había dado muestras de querer hablar ni de querer tener contacto con nadie. _

_Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos se equivocó. La puerta estaba abierta. Entró despacio. Se alegró de haberse equivocado. Harry estaba tumbado en la cama, los ojos cerrados, una mano elevada por encima de la cabeza y la otra sobre su estómago. Respiraba con dificultad y se removía ligeramente sobre las mantas blancas. Pansy se acercó a él y se sentó en el borde de la cama, acariciándole la frente en un gesto tranquilizador, apartando los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos cerrados, palpando con suavidad durante unos segundos, la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente. _

_Él se removió un poco y ella retiró la mano temerosa de que en cualquier momento Harry pudiese abrir los ojos y la pudiese martirizar con aquellos ojos verdes. Lo observó… Estaba tan distinto de la primera vez que lo había visto en Hogwarts._

_Había adelgazado en extremo, se había dejado el cabello largo y lo llevaba desordenado, sus ojos verdes, en otros tiempos llenos de dulzura y amistad, ofrecían una imagen de soledad y tristeza que había llegado al corazón de la chica la primera vez que los había visto en aquel callejón oscuro, cuando regresaba del Callejón Dragón. Verde. Había sido un destello verde lo que la había hecho mirar en aquella dirección y se había acercado curiosa. No le importó el aspecto desaliñado y desnutrido, sólo sus ojos. Reconocería aquellos ojos en cualquier lugar, en cualquier parte, eran los ojos que había estado observando durante años en silencio. Lo había arrastrado hasta su casa, la casa de sus tíos donde ella se alojaba después de que su madre fuese atacada por Voldemort y terminase en San Mungo y que su padre fuese detenido; ninguno de los dos adultos le habían impedido acogerlo, incluso le habían preparado una habitación para él. Pansy siempre estaría agradecida._

_Pero él no. Se pasaba las horas encerrado en la habitación con las cortinas corridas, sumido en sus recuerdos y en su dolor, como si la oscuridad pudiese borrar todo el daño que sentía, todo el dolor que tenía que soportar. Pansy no le podía haber dicho que entendía como se sentía… no era cierto; ella no había visto morir a su amigo porque intentara protegerla… ni tampoco había visto morir a su amor… No podía comprenderle y lo sabía. No podía ayudarlo a superar aquello porque él no quería ser ayudado… Como su tía le había dicho una vez "cuando necesita ayuda, la pedirá"_

_Pero a pesar de eso, ella seguía cada día subiendo a la habitación y llamando a la puerta, esperando que él abriese y le sonriera con aquella sonrisa dulce y tierna llena de complicidad que tantas veces había visto. _

_-¿Qué diablos haces? –el chico había abierto los ojos y la miraba fríamente. Pansy alejó la mano de él-. No vuelvas a tocarme… no quiero que nadie me toque… -añadió en un susurro._

_-Lo siento… la puerta estaba abierta y pensé que… -Harry la miró-… pensé que podías necesitar ayuda…_

_-¿Ayuda? –la carcajada fría y sarcástica de Harry hubiese helado el mismo infierno en aquellos momentos -.No puedes ayudarme, ni tú ni nadie puede ¿entiendes? No quiero ayuda, no necesito ayuda… _

_-Todo el mundo necesita ayuda alguna vez Harry… -le dijo siendo consciente de que después de siete años lo había llamado por su nombre-…pero pocas personas saben cuando pedirla…_

_-¿Qué sabes tú? –preguntó él ligeramente enfadado-. ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo puedo o no puedo necesitar? ¡Os he librado de él! –bramó mirándola. Pansy se levantó de la cama alejándose de él pero intentando conservar aquel instinto calculador típico de toda una Slytherin-. ¡Lo maté! ¡Maté a Voldemort! ¿Qué mas queréis de mí? ¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo necesito? ¿Qué sabe nadie de lo que yo quiero?_

_-¡¿Quieres morir! –le gritó ella de repente. Harry la miró-. ¡Porque eso es lo que estás consiguiendo! ¡Mírate! ¡Te estás muriendo! ¡El gran Harry Potter está muriéndose y no hace nada por evitarlo! _

_-¡Cállate!_

_-¿De qué te sirvió terminar con Voldemort si ahora tú también vas a morir? –le preguntó._

_-¡¿Y qué diablos te importa a ti si yo quiero morir! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Quiero morir!¡Ya he hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Os he librado de él, ¿no! ¡He perdido a mis amigos, a mi familia, todo lo que me importaba! ¡¿Queda algo más que deba hacer!_

_Y entonces lo entendió. Pansy comprendió por qué Harry se estaba portando de aquella forma, por qué tenía aquella actitud… Lo había perdido todo por una guerra que había ganado, sí, pero que se había llevado muchas vidas… había perdido a sus padres, a sus amigos, a Ron, a Ginny… Se había quedado sin esperanza alguna de ser feliz… estaba solo en un mundo que él había ayudado a crear, pero estaba completamente solo._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres… -se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la bandeja fuera de la habitación, tomó el cuchillo y volvió a entrar en el cuarto-, toma, mátate. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? Pues hazlo. Olvida por un momento que tus padres se sacrificaron por ti, olvida a Black, olvida a Tonks, olvida a Weasley, a Longbotton, a tu Ginny… Olvida que todos y cada uno de ellos murieron…_

_-¡Ya sé que ellos murieron por mí! –bramó él._

_-No… te equivocas ¿no te das cuenta? –le preguntó ella fríamente-. Murieron para ti, no por ti; murieron porque creyeron que serías lo bastante fuerte para aceptar su marcha… Tú no les mataste Harry… Tú les liberaste de la carga que suponía tomar la decisión de continuar con un mundo oscuro o brindar la libertad a los demás… -Harry la miró y ella lanzó el cuchillo sobre la cama, cerca de las manos de él-. Si aún quieres morir y despreciar todo lo que ellos hicieron, adelante… hazlo… Tan sólo recuerda que no eres el único que lo has perdido todo Harry… la diferencia entre tú y ellos es que ellos han pedido ayuda y se han apoyado en quienes le han tendido una mano… Piénsalo antes de desear morir…_

_-¿Por qué? –le preguntó él -¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Nunca hemos sido amigos, nunca hemos hablado… ¿Por qué simplemente no te olvidas de mí como han hecho los demás? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?_

_Pansy lo miró, sus ojos aguados pero sin dar muestras de una sola lágrima. Le sonrió a medias._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando la persona que amabas murió? –un gesto de desagrado por parte de Harry le hizo pensar que sí lo recordaba-. Yo no quiero sentirlo… por eso… por eso no puedo dejar que mueras._

(fin flashback)

Rió suavemente. ¡Qué inocente que podía llegar a ser! Había tardado dos horas en descifrar aquello.

Harry se movió en la cama. Pansy sonrió. Dos semanas después de que aquello ocurriese, Harry empezó a comer con ayuda de la chica; al principio eran sutiles cambios, un poco de mermelada en el pan, un poco de puré, algunas verduras frescas, fruta… Les había costado salir de aquello. A los dos. Harry le pidió ayuda y ella nunca se apartó de su lado, nunca lo abandonó. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto casado y supiera aquello hubiese jurado que era por lástima por lo que se había contraído el matrimonio; sonrió; Draco sabía la historia, Hermione conocía la historia, Blaise y Luna sabían de la historia… y ninguno de los cuatro pensó nunca aquella tontería.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ni siquiera la conversación con Harry había logrado quitarle el buen humor con el que aquel domingo Draco se había despertado. Hermione estaba a su lado. Sonrió. Hacía trece años, justo en un día como aquel que él se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Cómo, aún era un misterio que ni siquiera él había adivinado y tampoco quería hacerlo, temía que si lo supera, de alguna forma, en cierto modo, podría terminarse la magia.

(flashback)

_Draco caminaba furioso por los pasadizos de las mazmorras. Hacía frío y setiembre empezaba a quedar lejos ya de su inicio… pero aquello no era importante… lo había decidido, ese día había tomado una decisión y ningún Malfoy se arrepiente nunca de lo que decide, no. Se había pasado casi toda la noche en vela, despierto, dando vueltas en la cabeza, sentado en la sala común de Slytherin ignorando los comentarios de los que se habían acostado tarde y que lo miraban como si fuera un ser de otro planeta. Bueno, era un Malfoy, evidentemente que era de otro planeta._

_¿Por qué había tenido que ser ella? ¿Por qué diablos no se la podía quitar de la cabeza? Parecía que cuanto menos quería verla, más aparecía ella en su vida. Si él iba a desayunar más tarde para no encontrarla, ese día ella se había dormido y si bajaba a desayunar el primero, aquel día ella había madrugado para ir a la biblioteca. Y ese era otro punto. La biblioteca. ¿Es que siempre tenía que estar allí dentro? ¡Dios! No podía ir a buscar ningún libro sin correr el peligro de encontrarla, de verla allí sentada, con dos o tres libros abiertos, el pergamino pulcramente colocado, la pluma rasgando con suavidad el papiro… y aquel gesto de nerviosismo incontrolado e innecesario porque sabía que iba a conseguir la mejor nota… _

_Se levantó furioso del sofá y dio un par de vueltas a la sala. ¡Lo había vuelto a hacer! ¿Por qué lo había vuelto a hacer? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Durante años la había ignorado, ¿por qué ahora que tenía el poder suficiente, no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no la podía insultar como antes o simplemente ignorarla? Era algo que escapaba a sus conocimientos. _

_Alguien bajó las escaleras de los dormitorios y se giró para ver como una dormida Pansy vestida con un corto camisón verde bajaba descalza y dirigiéndole una sonrisa se sentó en el sofá sin intercambiar ni una palabra. Draco se sentó a su lado. El fuego. Ambos miraron el fuego que estaba extinguiéndose. Pansy tembló y Draco sonriendo la abrazó por los hombros atrayéndola hacia sí. La chica no puso resistencia. Cualquiera que hubiera entrado hubiera pensado que aquellos dos estaban juntos, nada más lejos de la verdad. Ambos eran amigos, los mejores amigos, pero jamás podrían estar juntos sin traicionarse a sí mismos, y aquello era lo que más rabia les daba a ambos._

_-¿No puedes dormir? –le preguntó él._

_-¿Tú tampoco? –le contraatacó ella._

_Se miraron un segundo._

_-Estúpidos Gryffindors… nos han quitado el sueño… -murmuró Pansy ligeramente enojada._

_-Habla por ti –contestó Draco autosuficiente-, ningún Gryffindor va a conseguir que yo… -Pansy lo estaba mirando divertida, con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. El chico resopló-…Está bien, pero lo mío no es peor que lo tuyo… San Potter… ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?_

_-No lo llames así –dijo arrugando la frente-. Él no tiene la culpa de ser quien es Draco, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que el destino a veces no se puede elegir.-En un gesto involuntario Draco se miró el brazo izquierdo y chasqueó la lengua en un acto de desagrado. ¿Es que aquella noche todo el mundo iba a tener razón menos él?_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó Pansy._

_-Blaise me ha dicho algo parecido antes de irse a dormir… Odio que los demás tengan razón… -se limitó a contestarle el rubio. La chica sonrió-. No es divertido, te recuerdo que tú tampoco puedes dormir –sonrió triunfal._

_-Pero yo sé en que punto estoy y lo acepto –le contestó ella-. Sé que no me va a querer nunca, y aunque me duela, quizá sea lo mejor…_

_-No digas estupideces. Eres una chica fantástica y todo el mundo debería tener la oportunidad de conocerte… Inteligente, bonita, dulce, cabezota y orgullosa –ella fingió enfadarse-, pero con un corazón como el de pocas personas… Potter tendrá suerte si alguna vez encuentra a alguien que valga la mitad de lo que tú vales, Pansy…_

_Ella le sonrió con cariño y le dio un beso en la mejilla. _

_-Recuérdame por qué no estamos juntos –le pidió ella. Draco rió suavemente-, no, en serio, recuérdamelo porque a veces no logro entenderlo._

_-Por esto –sin decir nada más Draco la besó en los labios, suave y dulce. Se separó de ella y la interrogó con la mirada-. ¿Lo ves? Nada de…_

_-… chispa… -terminó ella mirándolo-. Tienes razón. Sólo somos amigos. –ambos asintieron -. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

_-¿hacer? ¿Respecto a qué se supone que debo hacer algo?-Pansy le sonrió de forma traviesa y él suspiró-. No, no voy a hacer nada a ese respecto porque no me gusta, sólo estoy confuso, eso es todo; son las hormonas de cualquier estudiante de dieciséis años, nada más que eso… no me gusta Granger…-dijo Draco, aunque a Pansy le pareció que lo decía más para convencerse a sí mismo que para otra cosa._

_-Draco… ¿cuántas personas saben… bueno… ya sabes… -le miró el brazo significativamente-… eh?_

_-Mis padres, Blaise, tú y… Granger…_

_-¿Y crees que vas a encontrar a otra chica que descubra esa marca y no salga huyendo para contárselo a Dumbledore o a Harry?_

_-No lo llames así… -protestó Draco-… es Potter, ¿de acuerdo? –ella rodó los ojos._

_-Contéstame._

_-Pansy… no me gusta Granger, no puede gustarme. Es cierto que últimamente hemos coincidido en muchos sitios y que hemos hablado y que incluso hemos hecho una tregua en nuestras peleas verbales, pero de ahí a decir que estoy enamorado de ella, es una estupidez…_

_Ella sonrió con autosuficiencia._

_-Yo no he dicho que estuvieras enamorado de ella… -Draco se sonrojó-. ¡¿Ves! Te acabas de sonrojar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sonrojaste?_

_Pansy respiró. A veces Draco podía ser un auténtico dolor de cabeza. Cabezón. Eso era lo que era. Un buen amigo, sí, que se escondía detrás de aquella fachada de arrogancia y prepotencia que le habían impuesto, igual que se la habían impuesto a ella y a Blaise. Pero ninguno era como los demás creían. Cuando estaban en clase, en los pasillos, en cualquier lugar, debían ser fríos, calculadores y manipuladores… pero cuando llegaba la noche, los tres se dejaban caer en las habitaciones de los chicos, sobre una de las camas, y cerrando las cortinas de los doseles, podían quitarse aquella máscara y ser ellos mismos, no Zabinni, no Malfoy, no Parkinson… sólo tres amigos. Y con la llegada del nuevo día, las máscaras volvían a su lugar._

_Estaba claro que a Draco le gustaba Granger, pero no lo admitiría, jamás. No por la sangre muggle de ella, no, a él ese concepto le daba absolutamente igual… era algo que iba más allá… Orgullo. Sonrió. Ella sabía cómo atacar el orgullo de Draco._

_-Pues es un alivio que no te guste… -dijo de forma inocente-… bueno, después de lo que me contaron ayer en el baño de chicas de sexto… _

_-¿Qué te contaron? –preguntó él mirándola de reojo._

_-Que Granger va a salir este sábado con Weasly a Hogsmade… por lo que parece el chico aún no se decide, pero lo hará hoy durante el desayuno y estoy segura de que ella le dirá que sí… -Draco había fruncido el ceño-… irán a pasear, le comprará dulces y quizá entren a las Tres Escobas a por algo para beber… -Draco apretó los puños y Pansy sonrió-… una cerveza de mantequilla caliente, sentados los dos cerca de la chimenea… él que le cogerá de la mano… -Draco crujió los nudillos blancos-… ella se sonrojará y entonces él se inclinará hacia ella y luego la besar…_

_-¡NADIE VA A BESAR A GRANGER! ¡HERMIONES ES MÍA! ¡NADIE VA A QUITÁRMELA Y MUCHO MENOS ESE ESTÚPIDO DE WEASLEY!_

_Pansy sonrió de forma retadora y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo. Draco se había levantado y estaba muy cerca de ella, con aquella cara de ira que tan pocas veces había utilizado estando con ella o con Blaise. _

_-¿Y dices que no te gusta? –Draco resopló-. Era una simple conjetura Draco; no he escuchado nada en los baños… Pero todo podría ser… ¿o crees que nadie va a pedirle para salir a Granger? ¿Sabes? No va a estar siempre disponible para cuando te decidas…_

_Y entonces la idea le golpeó en la cabeza de forma tan clara y simple que todo lo que había dudado desapareció y una sola idea quedó en su cabeza: quería a Hermione Granger… amaba a Hermione Granger…_

_-La quiero… -dijo en voz alta._

_-¡Hasta que por fin te das cuenta!-bramó Pansy divertida. Draco la miró -¿A qué esperas? Ve y díselo, corre._

_Había sido una conversación extraña. Pero ahora se encontraba por los pasillos, mirando como amanecía y buscando a Hermione con toda la tranquilidad que se le podía pedir a alguien que acababa de descubrir que amaba a una persona. Sabía donde buscarla. _

_Saludó a la señora Pince con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, pero la mujer no parecía muy complacida. Draco no se lo reprochó; tres semanas atrás lo había expulsado de la biblioteca por una pelea que tuvo con Potter cuando los dos quisieron tomar el mismo libro y eso que habían tres ejemplares de ese libro. _

_Ignoró la mirada de advertencia de la mujer y pasó hacia dentro. Sólo había una persona en la biblioteca. ¿A quién se le ocurriría ir a la biblioteca un domingo por la mañana apenas ha amanecido? Sonrió. A Hermione. La chica se levantó y fue al fondo de la sala, seguramente a la sección de Pociones, ya que aquella semana el profesor Snape les había mandado un trabajo sobre las funciones y posibles funciones de la utilización de la Uña de Dragón y Babosas del sur. _

_Draco sonrió y la siguió. La encontró de espaldas a él, intentando alcanzar un libro de una de las estanterías más altas. Sonrió al ver que no llegaba y sin decir nada, estiró su brazo por detrás de ella con agilidad y sutileza y le alcanzó el libro, sonriendo por el respingo que ella había dado y la cara de susto que la chica tenía._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso… -le pidió en un susurro-… no te he oído llegar…_

_-Bueno, es una biblioteca… se supone que no se debe hacer ruido… -le contestó él mirando el título del libro-. ¿Y qué haces tan sola?_

_Ella arqueó las cejas y señaló los libros que estaban a su alrededor._

_-Pues no te estaba buscando precisamente a ti… -le contestó exasperada como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, después de todo, ¿qué se puede hacer en una biblioteca?_

_-¿No? Pues es una lástima… porque yo sí te buscaba a ti…¿Pociones? –le entregó el libro cuando ella asintió -. Ahí no encontrarás nada sobre el trabajo que nos ha mandado –le dijo buscando con su mirada por la estantería y tomando dos libros negros -. Toma, en estos lo encontrarás todo…_

_-Gracias… -contestó ella extrañada._

_Era demasiado raro que Malfoy fuera amable con ella, es decir, durante las últimas semanas no la había insultado, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco le había hablado lo suficiente para no insultarla, simplemente la había ignorado. Y ahora de repente, estaba allí, en la biblioteca con él, y con él precisamente, intentando establecer lo que parecía ser una conversación civilizada._

_-¿Y para qué querría el gran Malfoy buscar a alguien como yo? –preguntó irónicamente-. ¿Es que acaso has inventado otro insulto o has ideado algo con lo que poder humillarme un poco más? –le preguntó sarcástica._

_-Pues quizá quería buscarte para decirte que te quiero, que te adoro y que eres lo único importante, lo único en mi vida que tiene sentido... –aprovechó que ella se había quedado mirándolo sin reaccionar ante aquellas palabras y sonrió-… sal conmigo, la próxima salida a Hogsmade, a las diez en el vestíbulo – Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó con suavidad en la comisura de los labios._

_Un roce. Un simple roce que no había llegado a ser un beso completo hacía bastado para hacerla temblar, para hacerla sentir en una burbuja… Cuando Hermione quiso hablar, él ya no estaba allí; entre sus manos, dos libros y una nota: "no lo olvides… te quiero"_

(fin flashback)

-¿Qué haces despierto? –le preguntó Hermione parpadeando varias veces para que sus ojos se acostumbrasen a la luz -¿Qué hora es?

-Aún es temprano… -dijo él sonriendo-… sigue durmiendo un poco más, me gusta verte dormir…

Hermione sonrió tentada por la propuesta de su marido, pero como siempre la parte responsable de ella la hizo despejarse del todo y darse cuenta de que tenía que hacer cientos de cosas incluso siendo domingo. Se incorporó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, y lo hizo con tal rapidez que un mareo la hizo volver a cerrar los ojos y se hubiera caído en la cama de nuevo si Draco no la hubiese cogido por la cintura.

-Eh… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó con suavidad.

-Sí… sólo recuérdame que no vuelva a levantarme con esa velocidad… -le sonrió-. Me voy… -dijo levantándose de nuevo.

-¿Dónde vas tan temprano? –preguntó él.

-Harry quiere hablar conmigo –se encogió de hombros-, supongo que querrá preguntarme cómo me ha ido la primera semana –revisó la habitación con la mirada y se giró hacia Draco -, ¿has visto mi capa?

El chico negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si Harry iba a contarle a Hermione lo que le había dicho a él la otra noche. Iba a preguntarle si quería que la acompañara cuando unos suaves golpes se oyeron en la puerta, sonrió, sólo había una persona que golpeara de forma tan suave y refinada.

-Pasa princesa.

La puerta se abrió y la niña de once años entró con la túnica de Gryffindor perfectamente puesta y sin una sola arruga, el rostro sonriente y los rizos perfectamente acomodados en su sitio. Hermione había asegurado cientos de veces que a ella también le hubiera gustado tener unos rizos así con la edad de Lucía y no… bueno… no aquella madeja de cabello que tenía encima de la cabeza…

-Buenos días –dijo la niña con una sonrisa-. Mami, ¿te vas?

-Sí cielo, tengo que ir a ver a Harry –dijo con la cabeza dentro del armario buscando algo. Pareció tener una idea, porque sacó la cabeza y evaluó a su hija -. No habrás hecho algo ¿verdad?

Lucía negó mientras se dirigía a la cama de sus padres y ni corta ni perezosa se subía a ella tumbándose junto a su padre que la besó para darle los buenos días.

-Eso se lo dejo a Jamie y Dani… parece que cada día tienen más bromas preparadas… por cierto, papá –el hombre la miró-, el lunes, tercera clase, no vayas por el pasillo de la tercera escalera a menos que no quieras quedarte enganchado en el suelo durante dos horas…

-¿Jamie? –preguntó el rubio como si supiese la respuesta. Lucía negó y él arqueó una ceja.

-Ravenclaw de quinto –dijo la niña-, se lo dijeron a Amy y yo estaba con ella.

-¿Y tú qué haces despierta tan temprano? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó intentando parecer casual.

-Pues quería hablar con mamá y contigo –dijo en voz alta-, pero parece que mamá tiene cosas mejores que hacer.

Draco rió suavemente. Hermione había encontrado su capa y se la estaba poniendo cuando la niña dijo aquello, la mujer puso los ojos en blanco y miró a los dos que estaban en la cama mirándola.

-No tengo nunca cosas mejores que hacer que estar contigo Lucía, pero ahora tengo que irme, ¿de acuerdo? Papá te escuchará –le sonrió a su marido-, cuando yo venga, me lo cuentas ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y si son cosas de chicos? –preguntó pícaramente Lucía cuando su madre ya había alcanzado la puerta.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué chicos? No puede gustarte ningún chico –dijo Draco rápidamente-, ¿quién es? ¿por qué te gusta? ¿por qué no me lo puedes preguntar a mí?

Hermione se acercó y se inclinó sobre Draco para besarlo y repitió la misma acción con su hija.

-No le digas esas cosas a tu padre que es capaz de ir preguntando a todos los chicos que vea por el castillo y castigarlos sin ningún motivo –Lucía rió-. Ahora, ¿es de chicos? –la niña negó y Draco soltó un bufido de alivio que no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos mujeres-, mejor, porque no quiero que tus notas bajen. Habla con papá, luego vengo, tesoro…

Les dio otro beso y desapareció de la habitación antes de que ninguno de los otros dos dijera nada. Draco se volvió hacia su hija que seguía tumbada en la cama, se medio incorporó y apoyó un codo en la almohada apoyando la cabeza en la mano y mirando a su hija.

-Bien, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Papá, ¿pueden los magos usar magia sin varita?

Draco frunció el ceño pero negó con la cabeza.

-Muy pocos magos y brujas pueden hacer algo así –admitió a desgana, sabiendo que Harry era uno de ellos-, Potter puede hacerlo y Dumbledore también, ¿por qué?

-¿Y a qué edad empezó tío Harry a hacer magia sin varita? –preguntó la niña ignorando la pregunta de su padre.

-A los diecisiete –contestó con rapidez-, ocurrió algo y la energía de su cuerpo se incrementó… por eso ahora puede utilizar la magia sin varita.

-¿Y cómo lo hace?

-Nunca se lo he preguntado, princesa –arrugó la frente-, ¿a qué vienen tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad, -respondió simplemente-, me voy, he quedado con Jack y Jamie en la Sala Común… -se levantó con ademán de irse pero se lo pensó mejor-. Papá… tengo otra curiosidad pero necesito que tú me la aclares…

Draco asintió sin saber qué le iba a pedir la niña, aunque no creía que fuera peor que aquella vez en que le pidió que le explicara porqué las nubes eran blancas o porqué, si la Tierra giraba, la gente que estaba boca abajo en aquellos momentos no se caía y se perdía en el espacio… Sonrió. La época de Lucía preguntando el por qué de todas las cosas había sido realmente aterrador, no podían decir nada sin que la niña pidiese una explicación lógica y racional… Hermione asentía satisfecha, Draco se preguntaba por qué en ese terreno había tenido que sacar la racionalidad de su mujer. Suspiró y miró a la niña. Lucía sonrió de forma traviesa y salió de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Mi pregunta es… ¿con cuantos chicos puedo estar antes de casarme?

Draco pasó de un color blanco a rojo, luego a morado y finalmente a rojo de nuevo. Para cuando miró a la puerta dispuesto a decirle a su hija que no iba a permitirle estar con ningún chico ni siquiera para dar un paseo a no ser que él estuviera delante, cosa que sería difícil dado que no estaría nunca disponible para prestarse a ello, la puerta ya se había cerrado y la carcajada limpia y suave de Lucía se escuchó desde el pasillo. Draco sonrió recuperando su habitual color.

-Endemoniada niña… -sonrió-… ¿por qué le gustará tanto sacar el apellido Malfoy a relucir únicamente para ponerme en un compromiso? –sonrió otra vez-… cierto, es una Malfoy…

Se sintió orgulloso de su pequeña.

--------------------------------------------------------

Nada más entrar en la torre Draco supo que algo iba mal. Hermione se paseaba arriba y abajo limpiando frenéticamente todo lo que encontraba a su paso y lo estaba haciendo a la manera tradicional, como decía ella, en lugar de utilizar la varita; aquello únicamente lo hacía cuando estaba muy enfadada. La había visto hablando con Potter cerca del lago, cuando había ido a la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger unos ingredientes para pociones avanzadas de tercer nivel, y por los gestos de ella y el ceño fruncido de él había adivinado que no se trataba de una conversación muy amistosa; lo recordaba perfectamente porque había sonreído mientras pensaba cómo era posible que un día se llevasen tan bien y al día siguiente tan mal, pensamiento que desechó tan rápido como había llegado al recordar su propia relación de amistad – odio con Blaise y con Pansy. De todos modos, decidió arriesgarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Sabes que? ¡Odio a Harry Potter! –gritó ella ignorando la pregunta de Draco y girándose para encararlo-¡Es un idiota y un estúpido que cree tener siempre la razón cuando sabe que no la tiene!

-Vale, a ver… ¿qué tal si nos calmamos? –sugirió él quitándole el trapo blanco de las manos y tomándolas para evitar que ella siguiese moviéndose por toda la sala-… a ver, siéntate aquí, eso es… -la sentó en una de las butacas y él se acuclilló delante-, ahora, cuéntame ¿por qué odias a Potter?

-¿Sabes qué me ha sugerido? Que debería contarle a Lucía toda la verdad ¡la verdad! ¡Como si una niña de once años estuviese preparada para enfrentarse a esa verdad! –le miró-, y no me mires así, ¡no vamos a decirle nada a Lucía, ¿está claro!

-Así que es eso… -murmuró Draco mirándola. Sonrió levemente-… Tú no odias a Potter –aseguró-… simplemente sabes que por una vez tiene razón en algo y lo que es peor –añadió-, tiene razón en algo que incumbe a tu hija y que sabes que le hará daño saberlo. Pero del mismo modo, sabes que Potter tiene razón. Piensa en lo que tuvo que enfrentarse él con la edad de Lucía y sin que nadie le dijera nada o le pusiese sobre aviso… -añadió al ver la cara de Hermione-… ¿de verdad quieres que Lucía se entere así? ¿qué corra los mismos peligros que Potter tomó siendo niño? La mejor manera de defenderla es que ella se sepa defender… y no podrá hacerlo a menos que no sepa qué ocurre… ¿no te parece?

Hermione miró a su marido entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Has estado hablando con Harry? –preguntó de forma amenazante.

Draco dudó si contestar a aquella pregunta. Lo cierto es que sí había hablado con él, la noche en que interrumpieron en la habitación él y Pansy; y lo cierto era que él también le había gritado como un loco e incluso habían tenido un pequeño duelo, pero supuso que no era el mejor momento de contárselo. Miró a su esposa. Si le decía que no había hablado con él, mentía y, por tanto, si ella se enteraba de que sí había estado hablando sería mucho peor. Así que asintió levemente. Hermione suspiró.

-Lo sabía… -dijo la mujer-… no podéis poneros de acuerdo en una fecha para cenar pero cuando se trata de llevarme la contraria siempre estáis de acuerdo…

Draco sonrió.

-Eso no es cierto… -ella lo miró divertida-… al menos no del todo… Lo importante es que Potter tiene razón, y tú lo sabes… Así que no puedes odiar a Potter por tener razón en algo porque en ese caso, yo también debería odiarte a ti por tener casi siempre razón…

Hermione le miró.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ya no odio a Harry… Ahora te odio a ti… -bromeó. Draco sonrió y levantándose se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios con suavidad.- ¿Y cómo se lo decimos?

-¿Apelamos a su curiosidad? –sugirió Draco.

Hermione meditó aquello unos segundos…

-Quizá funcione… tengo una idea… -sonrió y se levantó del sofá-. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca –anunció feliz.

-¿Y cuando no? –preguntó él bromeando.

Hermione sólo alcanzó a sacarle la lengua antes de salir por el retrato de su propia torre.

**Y? Que tal? Bueno? Demasiado meloso? Habéis descubierto algo más del inicio de la relación entre Harry y Pansy, así que no os quejeis demasiado, vale? Si os portáis bien, mañana o pasado subo un BONUS sobre la primera cita de Draco – Hermione… bueno... Un besito, nos leemos pronto :D**


	15. BONUS 2

**Hola, a ver, primero que nada, sé que os prometí el bonus hace un par de días, pero no he podido subirlo hasta ahora y aún así… ocurre que he pillado una gripe que me ha tenido en cama desde el miércoles por la noche hasta ahora que todavía la tengo y al paso que voy creo que me queda para un par de días más, por eso os pido un poco de paciencia para el proximo capitulo, porque como comprendereis no puedo estar con 40 de fiebre y escribiendo, lo entendeis, cierto? Bueno, os dejo con un bonus, espero que os guste.**

**Aps y por cierto he leido todos vuestros reviews y todos me han gustado mucho, gracias! Os lo agradeceré debidamente cuando esté en plenas facultades. Un besito; nos leemos pronto :D**

LA PRIMERA CITA…PARA DRACO

Miró el reloj por tercera vez consecutiva. Marcaban las diez. Resopló y volvió su vista hacia el pergamino que tenía delante con el título del ensayo _Procedimiento del siglo XV para detectar poderes_ que el profesor Binns les había dejado el día anterior y que ella había redactado pero no se había quedado satisfecha por lo que ahora, un sábado, volvía a estar en biblioteca con un pergamino limpio.

Harry y Ron la habían llamado aburrida y otras cosas iguales, eso sí, siempre con aquellas sonrisas encantadoras; y a pesar de que Ginny con una mirada había conseguido que Harry dejara de molestarla Ron seguía sonriéndole de aquella forma tan simple y burlona que sólo alguien como él sería capaz de conseguir. Claro que en cuanto le hubo amenazado con no ayudarlo en su próxima tarea de pociones, Ron la había mirado con carita de cachorro abandonado y le había pedido perdón ante la divertida mirada de su amigo y la de Ginny. Los tres se habían marchado camino a los carruajes que los llevarían directamente a Hogsmade mientras que ella había tomado el camino a la biblioteca.

Pero ahora que estaba allí sentada mirando el reloj, se sentía estúpidamente nerviosa. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? Desdobló la nota que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica y la leyó _"no lo olvides… te quiero"_

¿Draco escribiéndole una nota diciéndole que la quería? Y evidentemente recordaba a Draco pidiéndole, bueno, más bien exigiéndole, una cita a Hogsmade… ese era el día. Miró el reloj de nuevo. Las diez y dos minutos. Y esa era la hora.

Era una broma. Estaba segura de que se trataba de una estúpida broma de esa serpiente rubia; después de todo, seguía siendo Draco ¿no?

-¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Draco idiota? –se dijo a sí misma en un susurro.

Bueno, ya no la insultaba, ni tampoco la ignoraba, incluso habían hablado un par de veces desde lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, y habían hablado de verdad, manteniendo una conversación decente, bueno, sí, no había durado más que un par de minutos, pero había sido una conversación decente después de seis años de insultos, tampoco podía pretender que de buenas a primera se contaran todos sus secretos.

Secretos… Ella conocía su peor secreto. Había visto la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de Draco pero también había visto en su alma que él no lo deseaba. Le atraía. No podía negarlo.

Centró de nuevo la mirada en sus libros. Concentración. Tenía que concentrarse. Lo de la cita había sido una broma. Sólo eso. Menta. Olía a menta.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! –exclamó en un susurro el chico sentándose a su lado a horcajadas sobre el banco, a su lado-. Sabía que te encontraría aquí. ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione lo miró.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y que es eso de que nos vamos? ¿Dónde se supone que tenemos que irnos?

Draco enarcó una de sus cejas y le sonrió.

-¿Tú que crees? Sí, soy Malfoy aunque te agradecería que me llamaras Draco ¿sabes? Últimamente no me gusta mucho mi apellido, ya sabes, el pequeño problema de mi brazo…. –añadió en tono confidencial y levantando otro dedo siguió hablando-, es obvio que estoy aquí porque te estaba buscando; te esperaba en el vestíbulo pero después de mi cuenta de que seguramente pensarías que era una broma y decidí venir a buscarte; tercero –añadió otro dedo a los ya levantados-, si no recuerdo mal te pedí una cita que estaba planeada para hoy y –levantó otro dedo más-, es una sorpresa, así que vamos.

-No voy a salir contigo –le respondió Hermione en un tono un poco más alto que el que la señora Pince podía permitir.La chica enrojeció cuando la mujer la miró de forma reprobatoria. Draco sonrió y la miró mientras ella enrojecía.-¿Y tú por qué sonríes?

-Estabas leyendo mi nota… -le susurró él señalando la nota que estaba encima de la mesa. Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reír; si Hermione se había sonrojado, ahora lo estaba mucho más-. Vamos… sólo una cita… sólo una y luego te dejo tranquila…

-No –le contestó ella guardando la nota en la mochila y mirando a sus libros de nuevo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se levantó; cosa que a Hermione le hubiese parecido estupendo si no fuera porque la sonrisa que llevaba el chico no presagiaba nada bueno. Había acertado, odiaba cuando acertaba en aquel tipo de cosas. Draco se había levantado de su lado sí, para rodear la mesa y sentarse justo delante de ella. Observó como el muchacho apoyaba los codos en la mesa y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre las manos sujetando su mentón.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Te miro –contestó él firmemente y seguro.

-¿Vas a pasarte ahí todo el rato? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

-Claro… -asintió él sonriendo-… yo quiero una cita contigo, tú no quieres salir de aquí, bien, entonces tú te quedas estudiando aquí y yo me siento aquí y te miro –le contestó con gran tranquilidad-. Cuando quieras salir estaré aquí y podremos salir de verdad.

Hermione rodó los ojos y no dijo nada; se limitó a volver la vista sobre su pergamino. Lo notaba. Notaba la mirada de Draco encima de ella; casi podía verlo sonreír de aquella forma tan atrevida que tenía. Suspiró.

-¿En qué estás trabajando? –le preguntó él.

-Historia de la magia –contestó ella tajante.

Draco frunció el ceño en un gesto infantil.

-¿Historia de la magia? ¿Me estoy perdiendo una cita contigo por un trabajo de historia de la magia?

-Sí. Y no te estás perdiendo una cita conmigo. Yo no quiero salir contigo.

-Cierto, lo olvidé –se encogió de hombros y retomó su trabajo de mirarla, sonriendo complacido cuando la chica resopló.

-Espera, Pansy me dijo que te había visto aquí ayer haciendo un trabajo de historia de la magia… -dijo Draco disfrutando de ver como la chica lo miraba de forma amenazadora.

-¿Ahora envías a alguien a que me espíe? –preguntó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, generalmente lo hago yo mismo, pero ayer estaba ocupado –dijo despreocupadamente-, tenía que ayudar al profesor Snape a coger algunos ingredientes del Bosque Oscuro.

-No te he pedido explicaciones Malfoy –dijo ella. Miró el reloj. Volvió a su trabajo.

-Bueno, de todos modos no has contestado ¿es el trabajo que ayer te vio Pansy hacer?

-Si te contesto, ¿me dejarás tranquila? –Draco sonrió y asintió-. Sí, es el trabajo que Parkinson me vio hacer ayer.

-Oh.- Sacó de su bolsillo un caramelo y se lo ofreció-. ¿Quieres?

Quizá fue más para callarlo que para otra cosa, pero Hermione lo aceptó y le sonrió antes de volver a mirar a su pergamino. Se concentró. Necesitaba una buena oración para iniciar aquel ensayo. Las palabras volaban en su mente, sólo tenía que encontrar las adecuadas y entonces…

-¿Y por qué lo estás haciendo hoy si ya lo hiciste ayer?

Hermione fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada insultándose mentalmente por haber considerado siquiera un segundo en llamarlo Draco, porque sí, lo había llegado a considerar, después de todo, no sería tan malo ¿no? Pues estaba descubriendo que sí lo era.

-Porque no me gustó como quedó el de ayer –le contestó controlándose por no gritar.

-¿Y por qué no? –preguntó de nuevo Draco sonriendo.

-Has dicho que me dejarías tranquila, Malfoy… -lo miró-… así que cumple con tu parte del trato.

-Está bien… tampoco hay que ponerse así… De todas formas no sé por qué lo repites, el tuyo va a ser el mejor de la clase y sacaras un excelente como siempre.

-No siempre saco excelentes –le replicó ella casi sin darse cuenta. Draco la miró enarcando una ceja de forma significativa-. En pociones saco notables… -se sonrojó.

-¿Sabes lo que es eso? –preguntó Draco divertido-. Yo soy el alumno favorito de Severus y saco notables… deberías estar muy contenta de sacar esas notas en pociones.

-¿Por qué? ¿por sacar las mismas que tú? –le replicó mordazmente.

Draco le sonrió. Hermione se sintió confundida.

-Claro que no… ¿es que te lo tienes que tomar todo siempre como algo personal? –le preguntó él.

-¿Y me lo dices tú? Tú eres el que ha estado seis años humillándome, insultándome, hechizándome, dejándome en ridículo cada vez que podías a mí y a mis amigos, simplemente por no ser de sangre de magos… ¿y eres tú el que me pide que no me lo tome todo como algo personal? –le medio gritó. La señora Pince la miró de muy mala manera-. Y después de todo eso apareces un día y empiezas a ignorarme y a evitarme y por si fuera poco, quieres hablar conmigo, me das una nota en la que dices que me quieres y después me pides, ¡no! No me has pedido, me has exigido que tenga una cita contigo ¡pues lo siento mucho Draco, pero no soy idiota!

Ante de que la señora Pince le llamara la atención, la chica metió los libros en la mochila, apretó los pergaminos y arrojo las plumas y los tinteros dentro después de asegurase de que estaban bien cerrados, para salir después de la biblioteca ante la mirada culpable y divertida de Draco y la mirada reprobatoria de la bibliotecaria que miraba a Draco mientras murmuraba cosas como "ya sabía yo que juntarse con Malfoy no le haría bien a la señorita Granger… no señor… ya decía yo que…"

Draco no se quedó para escuchar el resto del discurso y a pesar de no hacerlo, estaba seguro de que el discurso y la parte que se había saltado incluía varias maldiciones hacia su persona y hacia su familia; no la culpó, a veces él también deseaba despotricar contra familia y contra él mismo.

----------------------

Dio varias vueltas en el vestíbulo. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿El lago? No, sería el primer lugar donde la buscaría y ella lo sabía. ¿la biblioteca? Tampoco, la mirada que Pince le había lanzado a Hermione le había hecho pensar a él que ella no volvería en ese día a la biblioteca. ¿La cabaña de Hagrid? No, el gigante no estaba. ¿El Bosque Oscuro? Granger no iría allí, era romper las normas. ¿el campo de quiddich? Ella no volaba. Se detuvo un segundo en sus pensamientos ¿por qué no la había visto nunca volar? Se apuntó mentalmente que tendría que preguntárselo. Llevaba toda la mañana buscándola y parte de la tarde… ella ni siquiera había ido a comer al comedor…

-¿Dónde iría yo si fuese Granger y quisiera esconderme de mí? –se preguntó en voz alta.

Una túnica verde y escarlata pasó por su lado y lo saludó con la cabeza; Draco se fijó en que Denis debería cambiar la túnica, la que llevaba ya le quedaba algo corta. Y como si una idea acabase de golpearle en la cabeza se le ocurrió. Las mazmorras. Ningún Gryffindor por muy valiente que fuera se atrevería a acercarse al territorio de las serpientes, a no ser que se estuviera huyendo de una de ellas. Sonrió. Le encantaba la forma de pensar de aquella chica.

--------------------------------

Se cubrió más con la capa. Si no fuera por el frío que hacía allí abajo, afirmaría que aquel lugar era mucho mejor para estudiar que la biblioteca; después de todo, allí no había nadie, ningún Slytherin utilizaría aquella aula para estudiar un sábado y los demás… bueno, ningún alumno de Hogwarts en su sano juicio bajaría a las mazmorras a estudiar. Rodó los ojos. Ella nunca había dicho que estuviera bien de la cabeza.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto estar cerca de Malfoy? ¿Por qué cuando estaba cerca de él no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su olor a menta, su mirada grisácea, su sonrisa arrogante? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?

-Estúpido Draco… -murmuró.

-¿Ahora soy Draco? Por mí vale.

Esa voz. Se puso tensa cuando la escuchó. Se giró hacia la puerta; debería haberla cerrado con un hechizo, ¿por qué no lo pensó? Claro… no lo pensó porque estaba pensando en Draco Malfoy… Idiota… Aunque este último insulto no sabía si era para él o para ella misma. Suspiró.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó mirándolo.

-No me gusta que mis citas se pierdan –se alzó de hombros y caminó hacia ella sentándose en la mesa de delante y colocando los pies sobre el banco-. ¿No hace frío aquí?

-Bueno, me echaron de la biblioteca –reclamó ella mirándolo furiosamente.

-Eso no es del todo cierto –frunció el ceño-, la señora Pince no llegó a echarte. Te fuiste antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? Porque me fui antes de que salieras de la biblioteca así que no pudiste seguirme –dijo triunfal.

-Pensé con lógica como tú –se defendió Draco.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos quieres, Malfoy?-Arrugó el ceño-. ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-¿Volvemos a ser Malfoy? Me gustaba más Draco…

Hermione apretó los puños fuertemente cerrados. Respiró hondo y contó hasta tres. Uno… Dos… Tres… Exhaló profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Uno… Dos…Tres… Abrió los ojos y se topó con la mirada divertida de Draco. Resopló frustrada.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó él divertido pasando la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos.

-Se supone que es un ejercicio de relajación, pero contigo no sirve… -gruñó ella por lo bajo-… me estresas demasiado… -él rió suavemente-. ¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy?

Draco la miró unos segundos. La poca luz del aula combinaba con su cabello castaño dándole reflejos de luz, su mirada brillaba y sus labios estaban húmedos, seguramente ella también había paseado su lengua por allí para contrarrestar la sequedad que el frío de las mazmorras provocaba en la fina piel de los labios. Sonrió.

-Lo siento –dijo él-. Siento todas y cada una de las veces que te he herido, insultado o humillado; siento todas y cada una de las veces en que te he ignorado… pero no es una broma, Hermione Granger… Creo que me he enamorado de ti… Sólo… sólo quiero una oportunidad… ¿tan difícil es?

Hermione no contestó. No debía creerle, pero quería hacerlo, de verdad, quería creerle. Tiempo. Necesitaba tiempo.

-Yo… tengo… necesito que… -el chico la miraba expectante y divertido-. Tiempo. –le dijo ella-. Necesito tiempo.

Esperaba que aquella respuesta no fuera suficiente para él. Que se enfadara, que gritara o que incluso la mandara al diablo; sería una reacción típica de Draco Malfoy, el chico que conseguía a todas las chicas que quería con sólo chasquear los dedos. Para su sorpresa, Draco no hizo nada de eso.

Asintió despacio. La comprendía. Le sonrió. Sacó de su bolsillo una manzana y la dejó junto a ella. Hermione la miró.

-No fuiste a comer… -le dijo.

-Gracias…

Draco negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia ella. Hermione respiró el aroma a menta que el chico siempre arrastraba consigo. Sintió la mano de él apartarle un mechón de la cara y colocarlo detrás de la oreja en un gesto dulce. Sintió como el cabello de él susurraba en su frente y notó los fríos labios de él sobre su mejilla. Se estremeció y rezó en silencio porque él no lo hubiera notado.

-Gracias a ti… -le respondió separándose de ella-. Ha sido una cita perfecta, tenemos que repetirla, pero la próxima vez que sea fuera del castillo. La próxima salida a Hogsmade será perfecto.

-¿Cita? Esto no ha sido una cita…

Draco frunció el ceño y luego la miró sonriente.

-¿No? Veamos, corrígeme si me equivoco ¿vale? –ella asintió-. Vale, a ver… somos dos personas del sexo opuesto ¿correcto?

-Sí.

-¿Hemos estado juntos en el día de hoy?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Te he ofrecido algo y lo has aceptado?

-Sí, un caramelo y la manzana pero…

-¿Hemos conversado?

-Más bien hemos discutido…-Draco la miró-… está bien, sí, hemos conversado.

-¿Hemos quedado para otra cita?

-Bueno, técnicamente sí pero…

-¿Te he dado un beso?

-Sí pero no es… -se había sonrojado.

-Entonces, sí ha sido una cita –resolvió Draco con naturalidad-. Es hora de la cena. Ya nos veremos, preciosa.

Hermione lo vio salir tan tranquilo como había entrado. No sabía si reír, si llorar o si ir hacia él y darle una bofetada. Aquel chico era terriblemente arrogante. Sonrió al ver que había una nota sobre su pergamino.

"_la próxima vez, que seas tú quien me bese a mí… no olvides que te quiero"_

Sonrió. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy no era como ella había pensado.

-------------------------------------

**Bueno, que tal os ha parecido? No os preocupéis, tengo otra primera cita para el proximo bonus… bueno, sería la segunda primera cita… creo… en fin, ya lo leeréis. Ya sabéis donde estoy para cualquier critica o sugerencia, menos virus informáticos… para eso me basto yo solita :D Nos leemos pronto, un besito**


	16. Chapter 14

**LaBelle Evans: como siempre agradecerte tus comentarios y tus reviews, en serio, es una gran suerte poder contar con personas que te dicen a cada momento que les gusta tu forma de escribir… a mí, personalmente, me levanta el ánimo :D Y sobre tu disfraz… no sé si te servirá, pero quizá para formar tu varita podrías juntar tres pajitas de estas que sirven con los refrescos en los locales y unirlas para que formen una base gruesa, luego las forras todas juntas con papel negro y bueno… podría funcionar, ¿Qué te parece? Vaya… ya me he ido del tema de nuevo… no sé porqué siempre me ocurre contigo ¬¬ Bueno, que sigas leyendo el fic bonita y que te guste como hasta ahora; un besito.**

**Dore Malfoy: Hola! Bueno, me alegro que te guste Lucía, y es normal que se parezca a Harry en según qué cosas, aunque es hija de Hermione y Draco, tiene muchos puntos en común con Harry como es el hecho de tener que llevar una gran carga ella sola… Y como no quiero que te de un ataque al corazón por mi culpa… dejaré de escribir, está bien:p Por cierto, no pasa nada por meter dos reviews en uno, como si quieres meter cinco, me da igual… no me importa recibir muchos, si no recibir las palabras de aliento :D Pues nada chica, un besito y cuídate.**

**Cote245: Muchas gracias, al final entre todos conseguiréis ponerme colorada… Jamás habría pensado que este fic llegase a gustar tanto… En fin, espero que sigas leyendo y que me sigas mandando tus opiniones. Un besito.**

**(13)**

**Chirru: Bueno, yo también espero que no se vaya nunca… aunque ahora mismo estoy en un trozo que me está costando… creo que tengo un pequeño bloqueo, pero no pasa nada, seguro que es solo por estar enferma y todo eso… Sigue leyéndome guapa, gracias y un besito.**

**LaBelle Evans: Gracias por la felicitación! Tienes 20? Yo he cumplido 23! Y por suerte o desgracia a mí la vida si me ha enseñado a madurar, pero bueno, no me quejo, siempre hay alguien que está peor… Y no, no te preocupes; Lucía no es la reencarnación de Ginny y no, tampoco le está pasando nada malo a Lucía, es sólo que sus poderes se están empezando a desarrollar y bueno, cuando se enfada pues ocurren… cositas como esas :p Todo está bien ;D Así que nada, sigue leyendo y verás como todo sale bien, o eso espero… creo… ¬¬ Un besito :D**

**Karura84: Jajajajaja sí, la verdad es que a mí también me asusta un poco Réficul, pero se supone que tiene que ser así, ¿no? Después de todo, él es todo lo que la Oscuridad y el Mal representa… no lo puedo pintar como un niño bueno… Me alegra que te guste la historia, gracias por seguir leyéndola. Un beso.**

**(14)**

**Sheyla- Malfoy: Bueno, evidentemente no puedo profundizar mucho en la historia de Pansy con Harry ya que el fic es un Draco-Hermione, pero me alegro que te gustara esa parte :D Ya está subida la parte del bonus, que te ha parecido? Espero tu comentario con ganas. Cuídate, un beso**

**LaBelle Evans: jajajajaja no, lo de las quejas no va sólo hacia ti… pero ahora que lo mencionas… (¬¬ jajajajaja , no, no, es broma) Y lo de cómo cayó Draco… bueno… para ser sinceras, ahora que no nos oye nadie, digamos que cierto chico a quien aprecio mucho cayó de la misma forma :p Así que lo utilicé… Lo cierto es que bastantes de las frases o situaciones que creo en el fic es porque me han pasado a mí o yo misma las he provocado jejejeje :p Pero bueno, y lo de latín… no es que me guste, es que lo necesito para aprobar la carrera :D , aunque no me disgusta, es bastante interesante cuando lo dominas un poquito. Un besito, nos vemos.**

**Chirru: Hola! A ver, ya sé que no fue muy muy meloso… si por mí hubiese sido, lo hubiera hecho mucho más, pero pensé que quizá a la gente no podría gustarle tan dulce… por eso lo terminé haciendo así. De todos modos, gracias por seguir leyendo y para tu pregunta, estudio filología hispánica y soy de Barcelona, en España. ¿Algo más? Un besito, nos vamos leyendo :D**

**GBlack177: Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, y tienes razón, una niña traviesa como hija de Hermione y Draco no creo que pegase mucho ¿no? (aunque me acabas de dar una idea… mmm no sé, no sé…) Lo de Ron… bueno… no es que le tuviera miedo a la muerte precisamente ya que él no es un fantasma exactamente… es un poco más complicado; recuerda que si fuera fantasma sería como Nick o el Barón, y no es así, es como un humano… Te puedo decir, si te sirve de algo, que se aclarará su origen y el motivo de que haya vuelto. Así que nada, sigue leyendo, un beso.**

**Aixa Beautiful andDanger: Anda, tú eres nueva! Nunca te había visto por aquí. Bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste el fic y que te gusten los personajes. Hombre, yo no creo que sea de las mejores, hay muchas más buenas, al menos de las que he leído, simplemente escribo porque me gusta, pero siempre es agradable que a una le digan que gusta su forma de escribir así que gracias de todo corazón :D Y no te preocupes, Ron será compensado por su sacrificio. En lo que no puedo complacerte es en lo de Réficul, se supone que es el malo ¿sabes? Y no puedo poner que para divertirse se va a tomar pastitas de té con Harry ¬¬ jejejejej aunque la escena estaría divertida… Bueno, pues nada, muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia y espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten igual, espero tus comentarios, un besito :D**

**Klass2008: Que bien que te guste el capi :D Ya he subido el bonus, así que pasate y dime qué te parece, de acuerdo? Un besito**

**Dore-Malfoy: tú y tu falta de tiempo… tienes tiempo para respirar o tampoco? Porque mira que eso sí es imprescindible… eso dicen, vaya… :D Me alegro que te gustasen los capitulos y lo de Draco, creo que es normal… si eso te pareció divertido debiste ver a mi padre la primera vez que quedé con un chico… Y es que creo que casi todos los padres se comportan con sus hijas de esa forma protectora de la que nos quejamos pero que nos encanta, ¿no? Bueno, espero que te gusten los siguientes capitulos, un beso.**

**Terry Moon: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D Siempre intento mezclar las situaciones e ir intercalando entre los personajes el peso de la historia, pero a veces se me descontrolan y cobran vida propia y entonces es cuando salen los mejores capitulos, cuando los dejo actuar a ellos solos :D Y no, no estoy loca… En serio, gracias por leer mi historia, siempre alegra el saber que escribes para que alguien lea :D Un besito y espero que los proximos capitulos te gusten.**

**(15) **

**Karura84: Que me vas a contar de resfriados y de gripes… creo que en invierno paso más tiempo en el médico que en casa… como tengo asma, cada vez que me resfrío tengo que ir al médico… ya me conozco prácticamente a todas las enfermeras y enfermeros de los tres turnos del hospital… cuando me ven no me piden ni la tarjeta ni nada :p En fin, espero que tú también te mejores de tus resfriados :D Pues si eres romántica, seguro que el final de la historia te gustará… lo digo porque yo también lo soy y mucho y claro… el final tiene que ser pues romanticismo puro… :p En fin, gracias por leerme, me hace mucha ilusión recibir reviews como el tuyo, gracias. Un besito, nos leemos.**

**Aixa Beautiful andDanger: Así que y no eres nueva y te ha enganchado el fic, eh! Jajajajaja me alegro que te guste… fue divertido hacer este bonus con la no cita pero que sí es una cita, me reí haciéndolo :D En fin, siempre que haya alguien dispuesto a leerme yo seguiré intentando escribir, así que te prometo que no pararé la historia ahora. Un besito, espero tus comentarios pronto :D**

**Sheyla – Malfoy: Yo también lo adoro… pero en la tienda de la esquina dicen que ya no le quedan más como ese… (¿estaría dispuesta Rowling a dejármelo para hacer un clon:p ) En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo y estoy segura de que haré una cinta donde los dos sean conscientes de que están en una cita :p Un besito.**

**LaBelle Evans: Pues ya ves que el que se frustra es Draco… Después de todo, Hermione tiene más paciencia que él, ¿no te habías dado cuenta nunca? Y deja de preocuparte por Ron, tendrá su recompensa, ya lo verás. :D Así que nada, un besito y sigue leyéndome, aprecio mucho tus comentarios. Un besito.**

**Terry Moon: Y quién necesitaría mucho tiempo para pensar si salir o no con un chico como Draco? Personalmente, me encantan los chicos con ese toque de divertida inocencia de niño malo insistente… como Draco en este bonus… jejejejeje Así que ya ves, de mis fantasías y deseos salen los personajes y sus caracteres :p Y no, no sabía que tenía activada esa restricción, ¿cómo hago para quitarla? Si me lo dices te estaría muy agradecida :D Un besito**

**Klass2008: Gracias por preguntar, estoy mucho mejor, al menos ya puedo caminar sin marearme y sin que se me mueva todo :p Un par de días en casa sin que me de el aire frío del otoño y estaré como nueva… espero :D Y Gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegra que te guste :D Un besito.**

**SuicideSnowGirl: Anda, otra adepta! Jajajajaja así que te lías con los nombres he! Pues no sé si decírtelos, después de todo, pasaste mi fic desapercibido… ¬¬ está bien, está bien… ahora te doy una correlación, atenta: Danielle es hija de Charlie y Mereg; Amy y James son gemelos y son hijos de Harry y Pansy; Lucía es hija de Draco y Hermione; Jack es hijo de Luna y Blaise; Jen y Ronnie son hijos de Fred y Alyssa; Adam es hijo de Bill y de Isbelle; y Susan es hija de George y Naira. Ya está más claro? Espero que sí :D Ya sabes, alguna pregunta más y si puedo contestarla, lo haré. Un besito.**

**Meilin Malfoy: Review corto y claro, pero con gran significado para mí. Sólo puedo darte las gracias por leerlo y alegrarme de que te guste. Así que un beso para ti, gracias :D**

**Espero que os guste como sigue la historia…**

CAPITULO 13

Steve miraba asustado a ambos lados como si estuviese deseando que apareciese alguien, cualquiera, un alumno, un prefecto, un profesor, incluso Snape le parecía mucha mejor opción que estar allí con aquellos chicos. Y es que Potter y Zabinni, ambos de Gryffindor se habían encargado de llevarlo a un pasillo que a aquellas horas de la mañana no parecía muy concurrido… cómo iba a estar concurrido, si la gente debía estar en el comedor desayunando…

-¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?-preguntó James arrugando la frente mientras miraba al niño que tenía delante-. ¿Por qué estáis siempre juntos?

-Bueno, los dos somos de primero y los dos somos de Ravenclaw, creo que es normal que nos veas juntos –respondió sencillamente. James lo miró de forma amenazante.

-No juegues conmigo, ya sabes a qué me refiero –le increpó el rubio.

Steve miró a Zabinni pero si esperaba que éste dijera algo iba muy equivocado; a pesar de que no había abierto la boca, su expresión era intimidante. Tragó con cierta dificultad.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

Los tres se giraron hacia el pasillo de la derecha, donde una muy risueña Amy cambió su expresión al ver como sus dos amigos tenían acorralado a Steve. Jack se sonrojó hasta las orejas y a pesar de que en aquellos momentos el cabello le molestaba, decidió no echarlo hacia atrás, de modo que le sirviera de protección ante la inquisitiva mirada de la niña. James sonrió falsamente; conocía a su hermana lo bastante para saber que se enfadaría mucho y la verdad, no quería ver a una Amy Potter con el carácter de Pansy Parkinson enfadada. Steve respiró aliviado viendo su oportunidad perfecta para escapar de aquellos dos.

-¿Tú no estabas en el comedor? –preguntó James en un vano intento de desviar el tema de su hermana.

-Estaba, pero me he dejado una cosa en la sala común e iba a buscarla. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? –sonrió con picardía-. Por cierto, Dani te estaba buscando…

La sonrisa de James se acentúo aún más; si Danielle estaba metida de por medio era que planeaba alguna broma. Miró a Steve de forma amenazadora y tomando el brazo de Jack lo sacó arrastrándolo prácticamente del pasillo bajo la divertida mirada de Amy y la del aturdido Steve que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí? –preguntó Steve mirándola.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

-Mi hermano a veces es demasiado protector y cree que como estamos tanto tiempo juntos yo te gusto –dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿No les has dicho nada? –Amy negó-… Ahora entiendo por qué me miraba así… -le sonrió-. Lo que no entiendo es lo de Zabinni, él no es tu hermano ¿no?

Amy sintió como las mejillas se le teñían de un color rosado bastante favorecedor, a juicio y opinión de Steve que se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada; ella se encogió de hombros incapaz de encontrar una respuesta válida.

-Vendría como apoyo moral –le sonrió-, tengo que recoger la redacción de herbología, ¿me acompañas? Si no se la llevo a mi madre le dará un ataque… -Steve sonrió y asintió-. Además, -añadió-, me gusta que mi hermano se ponga celoso. -Steve rió al ver como la chica sonreía y se sonrojaba. Estaba claro que no sólo le gustaba que Potter se pusiera celoso. -No te habrán hecho nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó casi con recelo.

-Tranquila, llegaste a tiempo… -le comentó divertido.

Amy sonrió tranquila; estaba convencida de que el hermano mayor de Steve sería el chico perfecto para Dani. Sólo había que darles un empujoncito; empujoncito que tanto Amy como Steve estaban planeando y perfeccionando.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así?

Bellatrix interrumpió en las habitaciones de Réficul por tercera vez en aquel día. La primera había sido para informarle de la reunión para hincar a los nuevos vasallos; la segunda había sido para reprenderle que hubiera atacado un centro comercial muggle, él solo, de noche y sin contar con nadie; y ahora era la tercera. El niño la miró calculador y Bella bajó su tono de voz; él sonrió; una mirada era suficiente para acobardarla… estaba obteniendo buenos resultados.

-¿Y ahora qué ocurre?-preguntó calmado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –casi lo gritó. La mirada de Réficul le indicó que no sería lo más adecuado para ella-. Ocurre que he encontrado esto –le enseñó un pergamino-, y quiero saber ¿por qué has hecho algo así?

Réficul hizo un desganado gesto con la mano y el pergamino se volatizó de las manos de ella para aparecer en las suyas propias. Sí, reconoció su letra y su firma; sonrió complacido; había regresado a la firma con sangre y allí donde había caído una gota, el papiro estaba manchado de un color rojizo; el olor metálico de la sangre era más que evidente.

-No veo nada de malo… ellos estarán ocupados deteniendo nuestros ataques sorpresa –le sonrió con malicia-, y mientras podemos entrenar a los nuevos miembros…

-¡Pero ni siquiera sabemos quien es!-bramó la mujer al borde de la histeria-¡le estás concediendo cuatro años de ventaja! ¡Cuatro años! ¿Sabes el poder que puede adquirir alguien en ese tiempo?

-Tú no lo has conseguido, madre –le dijo con una seriedad propia de él-. Y si ella aumenta su poder, yo también… Además, creo que así será todo mucho más emocionante…

-No puedes echar por tierra todo lo que tu padre planeó para tu regreso, él quería…

-¡Al diablo con lo que él quería! ¡Ni siquiera es mi padre! –Bella lo miró-¡Únicamente heredé de él la semilla de la Oscuridad! ¡No le debo nada y no te debo nada a ti! ¡Haré lo que quiera hacer y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a impedir, ¿entiendes!

Una lechuza negra como la noche interrumpió la conversación entrando por el estrecho tragaluz que Réficul tenía como ventana; odiaba ver la luz del sol, por aquel motivo había mandado tapiar los grandes ventanales que antes había en aquella habitación y la había convertido en unas mazmorras; únicamente el tragaluz daba algo de claridad a la estancia, iluminada casi siempre, por las antorchas de fuego verde que reinaban en las paredes de la estancia.

La lechuza, sobria, elegante y majestuosa dio un par de vueltas evaluando a los que estaban presentes y casi sin pensarlo bajó hasta donde estaba Réficul e hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

Bella la miró. Reconocería aquella lechuza en cualquier lugar. Ella misma se la había comprado a su hermana.

Tomó el pergamino y lo leyó para sí, sonriendo más a medida que absorbía las palabras. Bella lo miró. Aquella sonrisa la había visto muchas veces en su Señor Oscuro y nunca presagiaba nada bueno… No esperaba que fuera diferente en Réficul.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Desconfianza. Sin ninguna duda. Si había una palabra capaz de describir lo que el matrimonio Malfoy sentía hacia el profesor Jones era desconfianza. Entendían que Dumbledore estuviera allí, después de todo, era su despacho y él había convocado la reunión, entendían que Harry estuviera allí, bueno… era obvio, él siempre estaba mmetido en todos los asuntos de la Orden, además de que él era quien había hablado con los dos integrantes del matrimonio para convencerlos de aceptar aquello; pero no entendían que diablos hacía el nuevo profesor de DCLAO con ellos, sentado, con el rostro sereno, las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su regazo, con la mirada puesta en Hermione y aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Hermione frunció el ceño; no le gustaba aquella mirada. Draco frunció el ceño, no le gustaba aquella sonrisa… se parecía demasiado a la suya… demasiado arrogante…

A ninguno de los dos le parecía buena idea la que había propuesto Dumbledore, sólo tuvieron que mirarse un par de segundos para saber que estaban de acuerdo con su pareja.

-¿Por qué no puede hacerlo Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

Dumbledore sonrió como si ya esperase aquella respuesta y miró a Harry invitándolo a hablar. El moreno suspiró y se frotó la frente en un gesto de cansancio. Él no lo había entendido hasta que había visto con sus propios ojos hasta donde llegaba el poder del profesor Jones; su aura estaba intacta, pura, como si jamás hubiese hecho daño a nadie, como si únicamente tuviera buenos sentimientos… Era algo que le había chocado, pero en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad de decir algo al respecto Draco y Hermione habían aparecido.

-Me gustaría poder decirte que puedo encargarme de eso, preciosa… -le dijo a Hermione con una sonrisa-… pero no puedo hacerlo. He notado su poder –el aludido sonrió-, es más fuerte que yo, incluso creo que es más poderoso que Albus –miró al director esperando una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

-Eso es imposible –reclamó Hermione mirando al director.

Albus sonrió.

-Me temo, Hermione, que Harry tiene razón… el profesor Jones es más poderoso que todos los magos y brujas que puedan haber en este castillo, salvo quizá… la señorita Malfoy…

-¡Imposible! –dijo Hermione –Una cosa es que la profecía hable de mi hija, pero otra bien distinta es que ustedes crean que Lucía es… es…

-Es la unión de la luz y la oscuridad... tiene más poder que nadie… igualable únicamente por la unión del mal en su estado más puro –dijo con Jones con una actitud sombría. -Lucía… ¿no ha hecho nunca nada extraño cuando era pequeña? –preguntó sonriendo-. Y no, señora Malfoy –le sorprendió ver con que naturalidad salía aquellas palabras de su boca, jamás se habría imaginado llamándola de aquella forma-, no me refiero a la magia descontrolada… -esta vez miró a Draco fijamente.

El rubio no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír a medias.

-Hielo… -dijo a media voz. Hermione se giró hacia él-… Tú habías salido, fue cuando tu madre se puso enferma y fuiste un fin de semana a… -ella asintió, Lucía debía tener cinco años cuando aquello ocurrió, le hizo una señal para que siguiera hablando-… el caso es que la dejé sola en el salón mientras yo atendía al teléfono y cuando regresé… el salón estaba cubierto por una capa fina de hielo, escarcha… pero ella seguía sentada, tranquilamente, como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Su temperatura estaba normal, pero sus manos… sus manos estaban casi congeladas… cuando le pregunté me miró y me dijo que se sentía sola y que el hielo había aparecido de repente… -sonrió-… recuerdo que pensé que si le pasaba algo a Lucía me lanzarías tantas maldiciones que ni siquiera Potter podría curarme…

-¡Lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que le había pasado algo a mi hija! –exclamó Hermione mirando enfadada a su marido.

-Lucía tiene que aprender a controlar sus poderes, si no podría salir lastimada… -dijo Harry. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando; después de la batalla contra Voldemort, su magia había aumentado tanto que era capaz de hacer hechizos sólo con desearlo, aquello le había traído alguna que otra complicación.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco mirando a Jones pero dirigiendo su pregunta a Dumbledore -¿Por qué él sí tiene el poder suficiente para ayudar a Lucía a controlar el suyo?

-Eso no es lo importante ahora –dijo Dumbledore-. Pero tenéis que confiar en él…

-No voy a confiar en él –dijo firmemente Draco-, puedo aceptar que Lucía deba estar con él por su seguridad, pero no voy a confiar en él –dijo levantándose de la silla que había estado ocupando y saliendo del despacho sin decir nada más.

Hermione suspiró.

-Esa es su manera de decir que acepta… -sonrió a medias y miró a Jones-… sólo una cosa… procure que mi hija esté bien…

-Sí, ya me han contado lo sobre protectora que se pone con su hija –dijo casi divertido el hombre mirándola.

-Pues si piensa que yo lo soy –dijo ella-, no quiera ver como puede llegar a serlo Draco… Ni siquiera todo su poder podría contra él.

Jones le sonrió. Hermione titubeó… aquella sonrisa… Miró a Harry que asintió en silencio sin decir nada. No podía ser… Aún turbada salió del despacho.

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿qué eres? -La voz de Harry sonó decidida-. He convencido a Hermione y a Malfoy para que pongan a Lucía en tus manos y quiero saber que no me he equivocado; puedo haber cometido muchos errores, pero no entra en mis planes cometer errores con mi ahijada, así que es mejor que me contestes o yo mismo me encargaré de ponerlos en tu contra-; una vez más… ¿qué eres?

Jones miró a Dumbledore. Jamás había visto aquella mirada en Harry. Estaba claro que el niño que había sido, había desaparecido y ahora era un hombre. Sonrió.

-Soy… una fuente de energía contenida en un cuerpo corpóreo… -dijo.

Dumbledore sonrió. Harry lo miró. Jones le devolvió la mirada sabiendo que aquello no sería suficiente para su amigo.

-Quiero saberlo todo y quiero saberlo ahora.

Jones suspiró… Parecía que iba a ser una mañana muy larga…

---------------------------------------------------------

Réficul sonrió cuando la misma lechuza de aquella mañana volvió a visitarlo. Un sobre lacrado. Lo abrió. Leyó. Sonrió. Una única palabra que le concedía más placer que nada. La lanzó al aire y antes de que tocara el suelo la hizo estallar. La palabra quedó grabada en su cabeza.

"_Aceptamos"_

--------------------------------------------------------

Estaba en la torre de adivinación. Parecía una tontería; nunca le había gustado aquella asignatura, incluso la había abandonado en tercero… pero tenía que relajarse y la vista que ofrecía aquella ventana era espectacular. Casi podía verse la mitad del castillo exterior, los terrenos de Hogwarts con la cabaña de Hagrid donde tantas tardes había pasado, el sauce boxeador se agitó súbitamente como si quisiera recordarle que seguía allí; se estremeció; aún recordaba su viaje sobre las espesas ramas del árbol; y el lago se veía calmado y tranquilo, con el calamar gigante asomándose de vez en cuando rompiendo aquellas aguas calmadas. El Bosque Oscuro ofrecía una vista sombría y el campo de quiddich se veía lejano, aunque podía observar alguna que otra sombra de vez en cuando sobrevolándolo, seguramente alguno de los equipos tenía entreno.

-¿Tú tampoco te fías de él?

Draco la miraba desde la puerta y ella le sonrió mirando por encima de su hombro. Tenía que admitir que su marido era condenadamente sexy. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Harry se fía de él… y eso es un punto a su favor –le respondió ella.

Draco se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura girándola para mirarla; le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione se recostó contra el pecho de Draco y aspiró el aroma a menta que él desprendía.

-No has contestado…

-Sí… No… No lo sé…-contestó frustrada por no tener una respuesta a una pregunta tan sencilla.

-¿No lo sabes? –Draco la separó y la miró unos segundos -¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

Hermione suspiró rendida. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

-Su sonrisa… -se limitó a decir ella-… Conozco esa sonrisa tan sencilla y humilde… tan sincera… Ha sido su sonrisa lo que me ha hecho confiar en él… pero sé que oculta algo, sus ojos…

-Lo sé, sus ojos esconden algo, como si no quisiera que nadie descubriera un terrible secreto o algo así –le dijo Draco-. ¿Su sonrisa? –preguntó.

Hermione sonrió para sí misma.

-Sí, eso he dicho –le contestó la mujer-, y antes de que te uno de tus ataques de celos sin fundamento te diré que esa sonrisa la tengo grabada en la cabeza… la he visto cientos de veces, sólo que no en él…

-¿En quién? –preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo hay una persona… había… Ron… -dijo mirando a Draco y esperando una reacción por su parte. El hombre la miró con un brillo en los ojos-… Ron tenía esa sonrisa Draco.

-Pero Weasley está… -miró a su mujer. Observó como cerraba los ojos esperando que él dijera aquella palabra, notó como le temblaba el labio inferior y como arrugaba la nariz para contener las lágrimas. Suspiró y la apretó contra su cuerpo, ciñiéndola a él con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca, acariciándole el cabello. Sabía lo mucho que a Hermione le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras; ella había perdido mucho en aquella guerra y si bien era cierto que nunca le había caído bien Weasley, sabía que había sido un buen amigo para Hermione. Suspiró-… Es imposible Hermione… Weasly no está… no puede ser… eso lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Lo sé… pero…

-Vale… a ver qué te parece esto: ve a tus clases, yo voy a las mías, y esta tarde hablamos con Lucía y que ella decida, ¿de acuerdo? –Hermione asintió-. De acuerdo… ¿estás bien? –una débil afirmación por parte de la mujer le hizo sonreír-. Vamos… te acompaño a clase.

Hermione rió suavemente.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no me decías eso?

Draco la besó en la frente.

-Demasiado… -la besó de nuevo en los labios-. Vamos, se hace tarde.

------------------------------------------------------------

Adam estaba tirando piedras al lago. Había tenido un día horrible, de aquellos en los que piensas que lo mejor hubiera sido no levantarse de la cama. Arrojó otra piedra mientras recordaba por qué estaba de mal humor; la piedra rebotó en una de las rocas antes de sumergirse muy cerca de donde estaba el Calamar Gigante.

-No creo que tu intención sea darle, primito… Pero si es así… creo que te ha faltado impulso –le sonrió.

Adam se giró, miró a su prima con el ceño fruncido y siguió tirando piedras. Danielle suspiró. Lo había visto salir del Gran Comedor durante el desayuno y sabiendo que le pasaba algo porque ningún Weasley deja nunca un desayuno a medias a no ser que haya algún tema importante de por medio, había abandonado ella también la mesa y había ido a buscarlo directamente al lago, su rincón; sabía que allí era donde Adam se refugiaba de todos.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó sentándose en el suelo cerca de él.

-¿Tú no tendrías que estar desayunando? –preguntó demasiado brusco sin siquiera mirarla.

-¡De acuerdo, perdóname por querer saber qué le pasaba a mi primo! –le espetó de golpe arrugando la frente y levantándose-, sólo creí que necesitabas hablar con alguien, pero ya veo que me equivoqué…

-Perdona Dani… -dijo él-… no debí hablarte así… es solo que no he tenido un buen comienzo de día…

-He visto como salías del comedor después de recibir una lechuza… ¿ha pasado algo?

-Laila –se limitó a decir el chico con una sonrisa apagada.

-Oh… entiendo… -contestó Danielle-… Primer desengaño…

-No es el primero –le contestó él con rapidez.

Dani lo miró suspicaz. Bueno, no, técnicamente no era el primero, pero ella no interpretaba como desengaño el hecho de que cuando Adam tenía siete años, la hija de los vecinos que por aquel entonces tenía quince y les hacía de canguro cuando sus padres no estaban, le hubiese dicho que era muy mono pero que la diferencia de edad era demasiado. Sin embargo, Adam lo había considerado como un gran tropiezo en la historia amorosa de Adam Weasley. Sonrió comprensiva.

-Está bien, no es el primero… ahora, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Ha conocido a alguien –se encogió de hombros mientras arrojaba otra piedra-. Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente importante para ella…

Danielle arrugó la frente.

-Bueno, pues si piensa eso, es que no es lo bastante buena para ti –resolvió con simpleza mirándolo. Adam se giró y le sonrió.-. Te encontraremos a una chica que de verdad sepa ver lo mucho que vales.

-No tienes que…

-Sí, sí que tengo. Tú fuiste quién me ayudó aquella vez que no podía bajar del árbol cuando hube trepado a él, y tú fuiste quien estuviste a mi lado cuando aquella broma me salió mal y tuve que pasarme toda una semana encerrada en mi habitación con la piel verde y aquellas horribles escamas por toda la cara –hizo una mueca de desagrado y Adam rió al recordar aquel incidente-, y no te reíste de mí ni una sola vez. Si no fuera por ti, nunca habría aprendido a volar ni a jugar a quiddich… Adam… eres más que mi primo, eres mi amigo, y no voy a dejarte sólo porque una tonta crea que no eres lo bastante importante –añadió con burla.

Adam le sonrió y Danielle lo miró unos segundos antes de abrazarlo. Sabía que él lo necesitaba y también sabía que no lo iba a pedir… Tenía un orgullo demasiado fuerte; a veces había oído a su padre hablar sobre Adam y mencionar que tenía el mismo orgullo que su tío Ronald, quien había muerto en la última batalla contra Voldemort. Sonrió mientras notaba como su primo la abrazaba por la cintura y enterraba su cabeza en el cuello de ella; le hubiera gustado conocer a su tío Ron.

-Vamos… llegaremos tarde a clases –dijo ella separándose de él.

---------------------------------------------------

La clase estaba en silencio cuando Hermione entró. Estaba claro que la amenaza de Draco aún seguía encima de todos los alumnos, si había algo que había aprendido de Hogwarts era que los rumores se extendían como pólvora; así que la actitud que Draco había tomado con los alumnos de tercero respecto a Nott y Adam, ya había pasado a ser del dominio público aunque en realidad ya era de dominio público en cuanto los alumnos empezaron a salir por la puerta.

Bueno, al menos aquella era una clase tranquila, el hecho de que su hija, los hijos de Harry y el hijo de Blaise estuvieran allí la hacía sentirse mucho más segura, al menos podía estar segura de que cuatro de los alumnos no armarían ningún alboroto, aunque mirando bien a Jamie…. En fin… aquel niño era un Weasley en potencia.

-Buenos días, chicos –esperó a que todo el mundo contestara y les sonrió-. Bien, hoy vamos a ver una de las leyendas míticas más importantes y también más ignorada por los magos y brujas; el principio del Bien y el Mal

Hubo un murmullo general y esperó pacientemente hasta que se calmaron.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con… Vold… Voldemort? –preguntó tímidamente un niño de Ravenclaw.

James negó con la cabeza, Jack lo miró de forma fulminante, Amy lo miró enarcando una ceja mientras se pregunta si su compañero de casa había engañado al sombrero para que lo pusiera en Ravenclaw y Lucía se limitó a mirarlo con comprensión.

-Bueno… no exactamente… aunque al final… Voldemort tuvo un importante papel en esta historia –concedió Hermione-. Muy bien, cerrad los libros –Lucía la miró, jamás había creído que su madre dijera algo así-; vamos, cerradlos.-Obedecieron mientras los murmullos continuaban, Hermione frunció el ceño-. Vale, silencio… Si hay alguna pregunta, la realizáis al final de la clase, ¿de acuerdo?

-"Cuenta la leyenda que todos los sentimientos nacen de su estado más puro, reuniéndose en un cúmulo de energía y formando una esfera creciente que no se detiene nunca; eso no quiere decir que únicamente haya sentimientos de bien y de bondad, también se creó el odio en su estado más puro, y el rencor y la envidia tuvieron la misma suerte –añadió al ver la cara de incomprensión de algunos de sus alumnos-. También se cuenta que de todos los sentimientos que les fueron concedidos a los humanos, cuatro de ellos fueron desechados por no ser necesarios: el Miedo, la Oscuridad, la Luz y la Esperanza"

"Y se cuenta también que dos esferas fueron creadas con esos sentimientos: por un lado el Miedo y la Oscuridad y por otro lado la Luz y la Esperanza, de modo que ambas esferas de energía estuviesen equilibradas para que el mundo no sufriera ningún cambio; esas dos esferas fueron confinadas a un rincón del mundo, en algún punto entre el cielo y la tierra"

"Se dice que ambas esferas convivieron juntas hasta que una tormenta de sentimientos contrariados llegó hasta ellas. Un temblor provocó que una de las esferas cayera al vacío y cuando esta esfera cayó, se estrelló contra la tierra estallando en cientos de miles de pedazos. La esfera caída fue la del Miedo y la Oscuridad; cada uno de aquellos pedazos anidó en el corazón de los humanos, dando inicio a todos los sentimientos oscuros dentro de ellos."

"Y cuentan que el pedazo más grande de la esfera estrellada, terminó albergada dentro del corazón de un ser humano, y esa Oscuridad fue creciendo dentro de él y pasó de generación en generación como el cúmulo de energía que era."

"Según la leyenda, llegará un momento en que la Oscuridad y el Miedo sea tan poderosa que el elegido para llevar esa carga se verá abrumado y se regocijará en su propio poder para dañar a todos los seres vivos de su alrededor, sin distinguirlos; y será en ese momento en que la esfera de Luz y Esperanza estalle para concentrarse en una única persona, elegida para enfrentarse a quien una vez fue su compañera; y sólo una de las dos sobrevivirá"

-----------------------------------------------------

Albus estaba sentado en su despacho, el profesor Jones estaba con él. Harry acababa de salir de allí, seguramente más confundido con la explicación que Jon le había dado que aclarado con sus dudas.

-¿No deberías decirle la verdad?

-Sabe que no puedo hacerlo… -le replicó el hombre joven-… Sería un golpe demasiado fuerte para él y creería en la posibilidad de que ella también volviese… -Albus sonrió-. Le he dicho lo que necesitaba saber, nada más.-Dumbledore asintió en silencio-. ¿Puedo leer esa carta?

Albus sacó un pergamino de debajo de un montón de papeles y se lo extendió a Ron, que leyó en voz alta el contenido de aquella carta con un deje de desprecio, que Albus supuso, era debido a la firma con sangre.

"_Guardián de la Luz:_

_Conozco la profecía, sé a quien pertenece, mis poderes van mucho más allá de lo que supones o de lo que crees conocer. He esperado trece años para poder comunicarme contigo, pero no esperaré otros trece para enfrentarme a tu supuesto poder; cuatro años. Ese es el término de tiempo que te permito. Cuatro años para que entrenes a tu protegida. Cuatro años para que la instruyas. Cuatro años para que viva consciente de que la muerte la acechará. _

_Los ataques muggles durante este tiempo, no se detendrán, no habrá una tregua, no me interesa lo que le pase a nadie y si te concedo estos cuatro años es únicamente porque no quiero que la batalla sea tan fácil como supongo que lo sería ahora. Quizá con un poco más de entrenamiento, tu protegida sea más brillante de lo que es ahora._

_Un acuerdo, un pacto de sangre entre magos. Si uno de los dos lo rompe, el otro lo sabrá. Y si no recibo una respuesta antes de tres semanas, tu protegida, morirá._

_Señor del Miedo y la Oscuridad: Réficul"_

-Sigo teniendo la misma opinión que cuando la leí la primera vez –se encogió de hombros-. Es más arrogante que Malfoy y Zabinni juntos en su época de estudiantes…

-Nos ofrece un pacto –dijo Dumbledore tomando de nuevo el pergamino-… Cuatro años… ¿será suficiente?

-Espero que sí-Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también lo espero…

-------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mi padre es un gran mago y no tengo por qué demostrarte nada! ¡Ahora suéltala, idiota!

Lucía, James, Adam y Jack se detuvieron al escuchar aquella voz en el tercer piso. Reconocerían a la dueña de aquella voz en cualquier situación, incluso enfadada, que era tal y como parecía que estaba en aquellos momentos. Preguntándose qué debía estar pasando para que Amy levantara la voz de aquella forma, se dirigieron hacia allí.

-Amy… -dijo James mientras aceleraba el paso.

Un enfadado Nott tenía acorralada a Amy contra la pared mientras que Danielle estaba al otro lado, apoyada en la pared y con una mano en la mejilla mientras que Alister la miraba de forma amenazante. Cárter, un niño de primero que pensaba que amenazar a los demás era la mejor forma de conseguir hacerse un hueco en el grupo de trogloditas de Nott, y Smith, un chico de cuarto de Slytherin, la sombra de Nott, contemplaban la escena algo apartados, pero sonrientes, disfrutando de lo que estaban viendo.

Llegaron en el momento en que Amy levantó la mano para darle una bofetada a Nott que la seguía teniendo sujeta del brazo. El chico detuvo la mano de la niña y levantó la suya propia. Antes de hacer nada, dos varitas lo apuntaban al cuello desde ambos lados.

-No te atrevas a levantarle la mano a mi hermana nunca más –dijo amenazante James.

Cárter y Smith hicieron un gesto de malhumor y se incorporaron de la pared donde estaban recostados; antes de dar un paso, la varita de Lucía los apuntaba directamente.

-Ni se os ocurra… -les susurró de forma fría.

-Amy… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Jack.

La morena asintió.

-Sí… Dani…

Pero Dani ya estaba siendo atendida por Adam que se había interpuesto entre el cuerpo de su prima y el de Alister.

-¿Has golpeado a mi prima? –le preguntó.

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho? –le respondió Alister sonriendo-. ¿Vas a avisar al estúpido de Potter para que venga a salvarla?

Lucía se giró haciendo girar a los dos chicos a los que estaba apuntando, rotando para poder ver la escena. Dani tenía una marca en la cara, parecía una bofetada. Ira. Rabia. Fuego. Entrecerró los ojos deseando que les ocurriera algo malo. Notó como algo ardía en su interior, igual que aquella noche con la mano. Deseó hacerles daño por asustar a Amy y golpear a Danielle. Eran como sus hermanas. Furia. Fuego.

Un temblor sacudió el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Los chicos se miraron asustados pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó. Los cuadros de su alrededor empezaron a moverse y los parlantes, a quejarse, pero ella no le dio importancia. Fuego. Ira.

No fue consciente de cuando los Slytherins se marcharon de allí corriendo, ni tampoco de cómo Dani se agarraba a Adam o de cómo Amy abrazaba a Jack más asustada por lo que había pasado con los Slytherins que por el temblor. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?

La voz de Jamie la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo miró a los ojos verdes. Calor. Ternura. Cariño. Su ira fue desapareciendo y el deseo de hacer daño fue substituido por el deseo de que ellos estuvieran bien. Asintió despacio. Mientras notaba como el fuego desaparecía de su interior, el temblor fue cesando hasta convertirse en un simple recuerdo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Un beso. Una sonrisa. Otro beso. Una risa. Unas manos que se cernían sobre su delgada figura y la acariciaban por encima de la camisa que llevaba. Unas manos que jugueteaban con su nuca revolviendo de vez en cando su cabello. Una mirada. Gris, directa; avellana, cálida. Volvió a inclinarse hacia ella y ella retiró la cabeza hacia atrás dándole libre acceso a su cuello. Lo sintió detenerse en un punto y sonrió, deseando apartarlo consciente de que si no lo hacía mañana tendría una gran marca. Odiaba la manía que él tenía con marcarla de aquella forma; siempre tenía que estar dando excusas por llevar cuellos altos o pañuelos o el cabello suelto flotando sobre los hombros a modo de evitar que nada se le viera. Pero no lo apartó. Le gustaba el modo en que él presionaba sus dientes sobre la piel y el modo en que sus labios y lengua acariciaban luego la zona dolorida en recompensa por el daño inflingido. La escuchó gemir cuando la mordió y sonrió complacido. Levantó la cabeza y besó sus labios, ella le respondió con intensidad y él profundizó el beso incitándola a abrir la boca cuando rozó sus labios con su lengua.

El momento fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose sin llamar y sin ningún tipo de tacto. Lucía arqueó una ceja en dirección a sus padres mientras que éstos la miraban y en el caso de Draco la miraban con frustración mientras que Hermione sonreía mientras se abrochaba de nuevo la blusa y le pasaba la suya a Draco que ya la había dejado abandonada en el sofá. Lucía había visto demasiadas veces aquella escena para que algo así la hiciera sonrojar… más bien lo encontraba divertido; divertido y adorable; que después de doce años sus padres siguiesen comportándose como dos adolescentes enamorados le hacía darse cuenta de la suerte que tenía de tenerlos a ambos.

-De acuerdo. Quiero saber, y quiero saberlo ahora, -añadió mirando a su padre que parecía que iba a decirle algo, seguramente por entrar sin llamar-, por qué he estado a punto de provocar un temblor que casi se convierte en terremoto hace unos minutos en el pasillo tres y de paso, saber por qué puedo hacer eso –y sin decir nada más, abrió su mano derecha y una esfera anaranjada se soltó de su mano saliendo disparada hacia el fuego de la chimenea, donde ella la había lanzado. Hermione y Draco se miraron. Lucía los miró con los brazos cruzados.-¿Y bien?

Hermione la miró. Quería decírselo. Debía decírselo. Había aceptado que tenía que decírselo. Pero no pudo… Era una niña… sólo era una niña de once años que empezaba a descubrir la vida… sus ojos grises llenos de amor por los libros y el conocimiento lo miraban todo de forma curiosa, su sonrisa alegre, sus rizados cabellos platinados, su optimismo, su arrogancia cuando la trataban como una niña pequeña… todo forma parte de su encanto… Era su niña, no podía hacerlo… Miró a Draco buscando ayuda.

Una mirada. Sólo una mirada fue suficiente para que Draco entendiera a su esposa. Le tocaría a él hacerlo, le tocaría a él decirle a su hija quién era y por qué de repente podía hacer aquellas cosas… Suspiró.

-Lucía… ¿recuerdas que te enseñé a leer la mente? –la niña asintió-. Quiero que te concentres en mí ¿de acuerdo? –Lucía se sorprendió. Su padre nunca le había dejado que lo hiciera… demasiadas cosas dolorosas, le decía-. Sólo te dejaré ver lo que quiero que veas, ¿de acuerdo? –asintió de nuevo. Miró a Hermione que le sonrió en medio de lágrimas-. Muy bien, princesa, uno… dos… tres…

Una carta. Letras. Una reunión. Su madre gritando. Su padre también. Miedo. Dolor. Una profecía. Una muerte. Una sonrisa. Una esperanza.

Parpadeó deprisa mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. Hermione corrió a su lado y la abrazó. Draco se arrodilló delante de las dos.

-¿Estás bien, princesa?

-¿Soy… soy un monstruo? –Hermione negó-… ¿qué soy? ¿quién soy?

-Eres Lucía Malfoy Granger –dijo su padre de forma solemne-, nacida de la unión de la luz y la oscuridad y destinada a impedir que las Tinieblas vuelvan a cernirse sobre el mundo…

-Creí que tío Harry…

-Harry terminó con Voldemort, cariño… -le dijo su madre mientras se secaba las lágrimas y la abrazaba-… pero no con el mal que representaba…

-La leyenda… -dijo la niña mirando a su madre-… es cierta ¿verdad? Las dos esferas, una de ellas caída y destruida… -Hermione asintió. La niña respiró hondo.-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Lucía demasiado serena.

Hermione la miró. Sin ninguna duda, la pequeña había heredado la serenidad de Draco y era algo que en aquellos momentos, agradecía.

-Réficul… -contestó su padre-… Se llama Réficul…

Lucía abrió los ojos y miró a sus padres. Ambos se miraron sin comprender qué le ocurría. La niña empezó a pensar con agilidad y asombrosa rapidez. Una media sonrisa propia de un Malfoy una mirada cálida digna de una Granger.

-Lucifer… -dijo la niña a medias.

Cuando vio las miradas de sus padres, supo que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de aquello.

--------------------------

**Y bien? Cómo ha ido la lectura? Por cierto, por si alguien no lo sabía, los personajes, excepto los inventados por mí, son de J. K. Rowling.**

**En fin, que tal el capítulo? Como veis, se van descubriendo más cosas, cierto? Espero vuestros comentarios :D**

**Nos leemos pronto, un beso.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hola a todo el mundo! He vuelto… Lamento decir que he recibido un aviso de que no debo contestar reviews, así que dejaré un par de capítulos sin contestar a los reviews que tan amablemente me dejais, al menos hasta que la tormenta pase… luego es otra historia jejejejeje :p**

**Pues nada, en general, muchas gracias por haber peridod vuestro tiempo escribiendo un review y espero que sigais haciéndolo, a una le levantan el ánimo :D **

**Un besito, y espero que os guste a todos este nuevo capítulo; empezamos a leer?**

CAPITULO 13

Tenía un permiso especial para estar allí fuera en lugar de estar en clases. Había tenido una reunión con Albus Dumbledore, Harry, el profesor Jones y sus padres. Le habían dicho que no podían obligarla a aceptar nada; le habían dicho que no podían convencerla y que respetarían su decisión fuera cual fuera. Abrazó sus piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y se dedicó a mirar el lago como si el agua cristalina y tranquila pudiera darle una respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía: ¿qué debía hacer?

Había visto complicidad en la mirada de Harry. Una mirada que únicamente podría ofrecerle alguien que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, alguien que había tenido que tomar una decisión similar y que alguna vez había estado en su lugar.

Había visto el miedo en los ojos de su madre. La comprendía. Ella había estado junto a Harry compartiendo los peligros que, el por aquel entonces niño, había tenido que vivir; había visto como podía haber muerto y le estaban pidiendo que volviera a recordar todo aquello, que volviera a pasar por lo mismo, poniendo no a su amigo en peligro, si no a su hija.

Su padre… Bueno su padre había sido más fácil de descifrar. Siempre había tenido aquella conexión especial con él; una simple mirada y era suficiente para que los dos se entendiesen. No había visto miedo, ni tranquilidad, ni complicidad ni desentendimiento, no había visto ningún sentimiento a destacar. Confianza. Era lo único que la mirada de Draco Malfoy le había transmitido; él confiaba en ella, confiaba en que tomaría la decisión adecuada, confiaba en haberla educado lo suficientemente bien para que supiera tomar una decisión como aquella. Lucía había sabido mirando a su padre, que fuera cual fuera la decisión, él siempre la apoyaría.

Ternura. La misma ternura que podía demostrar un abuelo hacia una nieta… aquella había sido la mirada del director Dumbledore. Estaba segura de que aquella misma mirada se la había dedicado cientos de veces a Harry, después de todo, Albus lo había querido proteger tanto que había terminado encariñándose con él, igual que lo estaba haciendo con ella.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente al recordar la mirada del profesor Jones. Había sido incapaz de encontrar nada. Una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que irradiaba un único sentimiento: esperanza.

Resopló. Estaba confundida. Tenía miedo, estaba asustada, asustada no, estaba aterrada; si aceptaba, su vida cambiaría por completo, si no lo hacía, el mundo volvería al caos y a la oscuridad que en una ocasión Voldemort había instaurado.

-Asusta ¿verdad?

Harry se sentó a su lado en el suelo y flexionó las rodillas mirando hacia el lago, hacia el mismo punto en que ella estaba mirando. No esperó ninguna respuesta por parte de Lucía, y ella no lo defraudó.

-Es normal que estés asustada, si no lo estuvieras no serías una persona inteligente… –le dijo él con una media sonrisa-. Yo también lo estuve…

-¿Tú? Amy y Jamie siempre dicen que tú nunca tienes miedo…

Harry sonrió levemente. Ninguno de los dos se miró.

-¿Qué nunca tengo miedo? Bueno, no les he contado todo lo que pasé –dijo a modo de excusa-, y quizá si no tuve tanto fue porque tenía amigos a mi lado…

-¿Mamá? –preguntó Lucía.

-Tu madre y… bueno… tu madre y Ron… supongo que sabes quién es –Lucía asintió. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre aquel pelirrojo tío de Adam y Danielle-. Ellos estuvieron siempre a mi lado; no importó las veces que discutíamos o las veces que teníamos diferencia de opiniones… Siempre estuvieron a mi lado… -Lucía sonrió-. Con ellos… era diferente, seguía estando asustado, claro, después de todo, por mucho que ellos estuvieran a mi lado, al final debería ser yo quien se enfrentara a Voldemort pero con ellos, parecía la carga se hacía menos pesada…

-¿Cómo era Ron? –preguntó Lucía.

-Ron era… -intentó buscar una palabra adecuada pero se rindió cuando comprendió que ninguna palabra podría definir a su amigo-… Ron era Ron. Tímido con las chicas, estudiante poco aplicado, eso hacía que tu madre siempre estuviera persiguiéndole para que hiciera los ejercicios, impulsivo, celoso, protector y muy testarudo… -sonrió-… solía enfadarse cada vez que creía tener la razón y cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado, le costaba mucho trabajo reconocerlo… Pero era el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca… Era un amigo que nunca dudó en darlo todo por quien lo necesitara, el mejor guardador de secretos que he tenido nunca, ¿sabes que fue el primer chico con quien hablé en el expreso de Hogwarts? –Lucía negó-. Bueno, pues lo fue… y no pareció importarle que yo fuera el niño de la cicatriz –añadió con melancolía-. Ron era la inocencia, tu madre la cordura, y yo… yo el lazo que los unía a ambos…

-¿Cómo era mi madre?-le preguntó Lucía entonces.

-Tu madre… una histérica obsesionada con las notas –dijo Harry sin pensarlo mucho. Lucía rió suavemente-. Una amiga increíble y alguien que siempre nos hacía ver las cosas con sus pros y sus contras…

-¿Por qué? –le preguntó la niña aún sin mirarle. Harry la miró y ella notó los ojos verdes de él sobre ella-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Quiero decir… podrías haberte negado… ¿verdad?

-Podría… pero Voldemort me quería muerto… Podría haberme escondido durante toda mi vida de él, siempre teniendo miedo de que hiciera daño a todas las personas que quería… -le contestó Harry con una media sonrisa-. Pero decidí no hacerlo. Mis padres murieron por protegerme, se lo debía a ellos, a Sirius, a Ron, a tu madre… Se lo debía a todos los que creyeron en mí, a todos los que tenían una pequeña esperanza de que Voldemort desapareciera y fuera sólo un recuerdo…

-¿Cómo puedo saber si la decisión que tomo es la acertada?

-No puedes saberlo –le contestó él-, sólo puedes sentirlo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo…

-Cuatro años –le atajó él.

Por primera vez Lucía lo miró.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a la niña. Ella asintió en silencio.

-Sólo… necesito pensar un poco más… eso es todo…

Harry asintió y se levantó.

-Nos vemos, pequeña –se agachó y la besó en la frente.

-Adiós tío Harry.

--------------------------------------

Jack rió cuando Steve se tropezó con la escoba y se cayó al suelo; la mala suerte era que se había caído sólo desde un metro de altura, claro, mala suerte para él pero buena para el Ravenclaw que miraba con odio su escoba como si quisiera descargar toda su frustración con ella.

Amy miró a Jack de forma severa mientras baja de su escoba y ayudaba a Steve a levantarse, ya que Blaise Zabinni parecía demasiado ocupado en intentar que una Gryffindor llamada Sarah Sthepens no cayera de su escoba que parecía estar loca ya que había subido a tres metros y no parecía tener intención de descender.

Miró a James para reírse de Steve juntos ya que parecía que a Amy no le hacía mucha gracia que se rieran de su amigo, pero Jamie no estaba mirando a Amy ni tampoco a Steve, ni tampoco a él; ni siquiera estaba mirando como Sarah parecía tener problemas. Estaba mirando hacia su derecha, el lugar que siempre ocupaba Lucía en las clases de vuelo y que en aquel día estaba vacío.

Jack le dio un codazo.

-Por mucho que mires, no va a aparecer de la nada –le dijo Jack. Jamie se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada-. Vale, era broma, tampoco es necesario que me mires así…

-Perdona… es que… no la he visto en todo el día… no sé dónde puede estar…

-¿Estás preocupado por ella? –preguntó burlón Jack.

Jamie no le contestó y el moreno supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. La relación de Lucía y Jamie era muy sencilla y muy complicada; se querían; siempre habían estado juntos debido al afecto que unía a sus padres. Sabía que James, con aquel instinto sobreprotector que parecía muy arraigado en él, había encontrado en Lucía una hermana a quien proteger, ya que Amy era muy autosuficiente, quizá demasiado para él, por lo que el rubio había encontrado en la heredera Malfoy alguien a quien querer y por quien preocuparse. Y Lucía… bueno, Lucía no se quejaba, más bien se dejaba proteger; en más de una ocasión la había visto sonreír después de que James le dirigiera alguna mirada furiosa a cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a hablar con ella, a mirarla o simplemente a pensar en ella y es que no sabía como lo hacía, pero parecía que su amigo James tuviera un radar para detectar quién y dónde estaba pensando en Lucía en aquellos momentos. Cuando le había preguntado cómo lo hacía, el chico había sonreído y se había encogido de hombros: "instinto protector" se había limitado a decir. Estaba claro que a ninguno de los dos les hacía gracia que el otro sufriera… Se querían demasiado para ello.

-Tú también estarías preocupado si te pararas a pensar en que Nott, Alister, Carter y Smith puden estar en cualquier sitio esperando que alguna de las chicas vayan solas, ¿no te parece?

Jack se tensó. Aún no había olvidado la mirada asustada de Amy. Asintió despacio y miró a su padre que seguía en el cielo dándole las instrucciones a una asustada Sarah que se había aferrado a la escoba como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Cómo se le podía tener miedo a una escoba? Claro que él había montado en escoba antes incluso de aprender a caminar, lo que le había costado a su padre una buena regañina por parte de Luna, pero no le había importado a ninguno de los dos.

-De acuerdo, ¿nos escapamos? –preguntó con una media sonrisa. James sonrió ante la propuesta de su amigo. Rara era la vez que Jack proponía saltarse una clase de vuelo, adoraba volar y lo sabía; el hecho de que se ofreciera a acompañarlo decía mucho acerca de él.

-Si nos vamos los dos nos pillan –le dijo James frunciendo el ceño-, tu padre nos conoce demasiado bien.

-Cierto, ¿qué hacemos?

-Yo me escapo –dijo descendiendo hasta el suelo -, y tú –le señaló-, le dices a tu padre cuando consiga calmar a Stephens, que me he ido a la enfermería.

-¿Y con qué excusa te has ido?

Los dos chicos se giraron hacia Amy que los miraba con las cejas enarcadas y los brazos cruzados en una actitud que a Jamie le recordó a su madre, demasiado parecidas, si no fuera por el color de pelo…

-¿Qué estás planeando James? –le preguntó la niña-. Debe de ser algo muy gordo para que estés pensando en saltarte la clase de vuelo.

Jack miró a Amy y por primera vez no se sonrojó. Sólo la miró sonriendo. Disfrutó cuando su mirada turbó a la morena que desvió su vista hacia su hermano aún con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Lucía –se limitó a contestar Jamie-. Voy a buscarla y ver si está bien.

-Pero no tienes excusa –le recordó Jack.

Amy rodó los ojos.

-Ve a buscarla. Ya inventaré algo –le dijo a su hermano dándole un suave empujón. –Y más te vale encontrarla… Yo buscaría cerca del lago… -le dijo. James resopló.

"Cómo si yo no supiera donde poder encontrar a Lucía"… pensó el niño mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Vale, venga, cuenta hasta tres y lárgate –le indicó Jack-. Mi padre aún tardará un rato en bajar. Creo que a Sarah le hace falta unas clases de vuelo particulares…

Amy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Sí? ¿Y por qué no te ofreces a dárselas si tan necesitada la ves?

Jamie miró a su hermana.

-No tengo tiempo… -respondió Jack con indiferencia mirando hacia arriba sin darse cuenta del tono empleado por la chica Potter..

-Pues que lástima –comentó ella con cierto desdén sarcástico.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Eres idiota! –le gritó ella notando como las mejillas le ardían.

Jack la miró. Jamie sonrió al ver a su hermana sonrojada y más al imaginarse el motivo. Amy respiró profundamente, miró a Jack y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose de nuevo al lado de Steve.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho?

James rió y le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amigo para confortarlo. Se encogió de hombros. Si le decía a Jack lo que pensaba que había pasado, estaba seguro de que Jack le despertaría en medio de la noche con alguna maldición. Y es que Jack asegura una y otra vez que no le gustaba Amy… y él, como el buen amigo que era, fingía creerle.

-Ni idea, pero será mejor que lo arregles… No sabes cómo es cuando se enfada.

-Te equivocas, sí lo sé… -dijo algo asustado Jack al recordar cierto incidente del verano de hacía dos años que incluía unas cuantas abejas, miel y algunas cuerdas… Y todo por haber hecho un comentario inocente…

-Nos vemos en el invernadero cuatro, no quiero saltarme la clase de mi madre… Ella sí es terrible –le dijo James riendo.

Jack asintió aún distraído mirando a Amy y preguntándose qué había hecho para que la chica le llamara idiota. Estaba convencido de que nunca entendería a las chicas y a Amy mucho menos.

-------------------------------------

Tocó suavemente a la puerta. Lucius siempre la tenía cerrada. Aquel era su espacio; en un principio había sido un despacho donde él se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo los asuntos de los caballeros de la muerte; desde que el Señor Oscuro había muerto a manos de Harry Potter, Lucius solía pasarse allí horas enteras mirando a través de la ventana o simplemente contemplando el fuego de la chimenea mientras escuchaba música clásica muggle. Lucius adoraba el arte y únicamente por que fuera arte muggle no iba a despreciarlo; la música, los cuados, la literatura… el arte en su estado más puro era algo que le había contagiado a Draco desde siempre.

La puerta estaba abierta. Su marido estaba sentado junto al fuego, las piernas cruzadas con elegancia, sentado sobre el sillón negro que hacía resaltar sus rasgos pálidos y angulosos; el cabello largo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta con un trozo de cuero negro; en sus manos, una copa de licor, y en la otra una fotografía que no dejaba de mirar contemplándola.

Narcisa cerró los ojos. No podía ser que Lucius hubiera vuelto a hacer aquello. No podía verle así, derrotado… Aquella fotografía le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos que lo único que conseguía era hacer que él tuviera ganas de morir.

Se acercó y lo besó suavemente en la comisura de los labios mientras él descruzaba las piernas; ella, atenta al gesto de su marido, se sentó en su regazo.

-¿Qué hacías Lucius? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

-Yo lo maté… -dijo el hombre sin mirarla-… Yo lo maté… Pude no haberlo hecho, pero lo hice; compré mi protección y la de mi familia a cambio de su muerte…

-Lucius… no tenías opción…

-Sí la tenía… pude haberme negado…

Narcisa tomó el rostro de su marido entre sus manos y buscó la mirada de él.

-Si te hubieses negado, hubieras muerto, tus padres y tú y también él… -le dijo confiada en sus palabras-… y yo jamás te habría conocido y Draco no existiría… Cometiste un error Lucius, tenías doce años y cometiste un error… Pero no puede mortificarte toda la vida por ello, amor… No es justo.

-Díselo a él –le contestó Lucius soltándose de las manos de su mujer y mirando la fotografía-. Fue él quien murió cuando tenía dos años, para él no fue justo. Yo lo maté Narcisa ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Maté a mi hermano!

-Y ya has pagado tu error –le contestó ella-. Isirius hubiese hecho lo mismo si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo –Lucius no le contestó. Narcisa sabía que no lo haría. Se levantó de las piernas de su marido después de besarlo en la frente y sonreírle con tristeza-. Piénsalo… ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir culpándote?

Pero Lucius no la miró. Ni tampoco la miró cuando atravesó la estancia ni cuando salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con suavidad mientras el suave frufrú de la tela de su vestido rozaba el suelo y el marco de las puertas.

Su vista gris estaba clavada en la fotografía. Dos niños, uno de once años, con el cabello rubio y los ojos grises lo miraba desde el marco con una sonrisa inocente y pura; Lucius se reconoció a sí mismo en la fotografía y uno de sus dedos acarició con ternura la imagen mientras intentaba recordar el sentimiento de pureza que tenía en aquellos momentos. Sobre el regazo del niño de once años, un bebé de un año agitaba sus bracitos hacia el fotógrafo; el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros, pero la misma piel pálida que su acompañante y los mismos rasgos finos y angulosos, aristocráticos.

Una. Una sola lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha rodando hasta el niño de la fotografía que seguía mirándolo divertido y alegre.

Desde su muerte propiciada por él mismo, era la primera vez que Lucius Malfoy lloraba por su hermano.

--------------------------------------

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí –dijo Jamie sentándose al lado de su amiga y mirando hacia donde ella lo hacía -¿Qué miras?

-El vacío –se encogió de hombros. James sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces ¿puedo mirarlo contigo? –Lucía no pudo evitar emitir una risa suave y giró su cabeza para mirarlo-. ¿Te dejo sola?

-No, quédate –le pidió ella-. ¿No tendrías que estar en clase de vuelo?

-Tío Blaise está demasiado ocupado intentando que Stephens logre bajar al suelo, creo que a estas horas debe de sobrevolar los diez metros de altura.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Lucía. El chico asintió con una media sonrisa-. Esa chica es un caso… quizá necesite lecciones particulares… -meditó unos segundos. James sonrió al recordar la conversación entre su hermana y Jack.-¿Qué?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, ¿me lo vas a contar?

Lucía lo miró. Quiso decirle que no quería contárselo, quiso mentirle y decirle que no ocurría nada, que sólo tenía un mal día y nada más, que se le pasaría. Pero no pudo hacerlo… Era él. Era Jamie. Su mejor amigo, la persona más importante para ella después de sus padres… A él no podía mentirle; no quería mentirle y aunque quisiera hacerlo estaba segura de que él la descubriría. Sonrió.

-Tengo que tomar una decisión –se limitó a contestarle.

Jamie entendió la indirecta de que no iba a contarle sobre qué y lo respetó.

-¿Muy difícil? –preguntó él. Lucía asintió-. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Lo miró y asintió cuando una pregunta se cruzó por su cabeza.

-Si estuviera en tus manos el hacer algo que te asusta pero que sabes que es lo correcto, ¿lo harías?

-Depende… ¿cómo cuánto me asusta? –preguntó James meditando la pregunta.

-¿Recuerdas la vez en que hechizaste sin querer a tu hermana y Amy estuvo dos semanas volando por el techo de tu casa y tus padres te sentaron en el salón y te estuvieron gritando durante dos horas y luego me dijiste que no te habías asustado tanto en la vida? –el niño asintió-. ¿Y recuerdas la vez en que el padre de Adam nos contó cómo había logrado dominar a un dragón rojo antes de que las llamas de él lo rozasen y casi termina chamuscado? –James asintió de nuevo-. Bueno, pues mezcla las dos cosas y multiplícalo por cien –le contestó de forma sarcástica.

-Vaya… ¿así de asustado? –Lucía asintió-. Vale… ahora… ¿si hago eso que me asusta, evitaré que tú estés en peligro?

-Sí.

-¿Y Jack y Amy y Adam y Dani y mis padres y los tuyos y… -Lucía lo miró-… bueno… ya sabes… todas las personas que me importan?

-Sí.

James sonrió.

-Entonces lo haría… A veces las cosas que asustan son las más importantes Lucía… Es bueno tener miedo, eso es algo que mi padre siempre me dice, pero si haciendo algo que te asusta puedes ayudar a los demás y evitar que los demás tengan miedo… merece la pena…

Lucía le sonrió.

-Jamie… -él la miró-… ¿me das un abrazo?

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas pedirlo?

Antes de terminar de hacer la pregunta, Lucía se había acercado a James y lo había rodeado por la cintura enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras que Jamie la abrazaba por los hombros y la besaba en la cabeza de forma cariñosa y protectora.

-Nunca Jamie… Prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar… -le pidió ella.

-¿Qué…

Temblaba. Lucía estaba temblando ligeramente y su voz sonaba débil y ahogada. Estaba llorando. Pocas veces había visto llorar a Lucía y la mayoría de las veces era de rabia y frustración; pero jamás la había visto así. No pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla aún con más fuerza.

-Prométemelo Jamie… Pase lo que pase… prométeme que no me vas a dejar sola… necesito tu apoyo…. Te necesito a ti…

James sonrió.

-Te lo prometo princesa… Nadie ni nada va a dejar que dejemos de ser los mejores amigos ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió-. Jamás podría dejarte sola Lucía… Jamás… Es más, si cuando los dos seamos unos viejecitos y ninguno de los dos está casado, nos casamos juntos ¿de acuerdo? –añadió en tono de broma.

Lucía le dio un golpe en el pecho pero sonrió. James siempre lograba hacerla sonreír.

-------------------------------------

Lucía se sentía observada y no era para menos. Estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore; el director, su madre, su padre, Harry y el profesor Jones la miraban esperando una respuesta aunque parecía que ellos ya sabían qué iba a contestar.

-Quiero que mis amigos lo sepan –Harry sonrió y Hermione hizo lo mismo mientras se miraban entre ellos; parecía que los dos ya sabían que la niña iba a poner aquella condición como imprescindible-. No sé si voy a poder hacerlo pero no quiero hacerlo sola; no quiero tener que mentir a mis amigos cada vez que tenga que desaparecer o cada vez que llegue agotada y cansada a la sala común; no voy a mentirles, si alguno me pregunta le contestaré con la verdad, tenga su permiso o no.

Draco se sintió orgulloso de su hija.

-Supongo que es algo normal… puedes decírselo a tus amigos, Lucía –le contestó el hombre sonriendo-… pero sólo a aquellos en los que puedas confiar ciegamente, ¿de acuerdo?

-Amy y James Potter, Jack Zabinni y Danielle y Adam Weasley –dijo sin dudarlo. Albus asintió con una sonrisa-. No voy a dejar mis clases –miró al profesor Jones que no había abierto la boca-, puedo dar mis clases especiales después de cenar incluso en los fines de semana, no me importa, pero no voy a renunciar a ser una estudiante normal; quiero seguir con mis clases.

-Nunca he dicho que no fueras a continuarlas –dijo Jones divertido. Le hacía gracia la forma en que aquella niña se tomaba sus responsabilidades. Estaba claro que Hermione era su madre.

-Y quiero que tú, tío Harry –lo miró-, estés en cada una de mis clases especiales. No es que no me fíe del profesor Jones, pero quiero que estés allí… después de todo… eres el único que puede ponerse en mi lugar…

Harry miró a Jones unos segundos y el hombre asintió levemente con la cabeza, así que el hombre de la cicatriz miró a Lucía y le sonrió dándole a entender que no había ningún problema.

-Mamá, papá… no quiero trato especial –les exigió mirando a su madre directamente-. Entregaré todas mis tareas y me presentaré a todos los exámenes rindiendo siempre el máximo que pueda; si no es así, no voy a aceptarlo.

Hermione pareció titubear, por lo que Draco tomó la palabra.

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que fuéramos a darte un trato especial? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja-. Después de todo, es tu decisión, tú la has tomando, así que debes ser consecuente con lo que decides.

Jones y Harry lo miraron de mala manera. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así a Lucía? Iban a replicar cuando la pequeña niña sonrió y abrazó a su padre pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él; Draco sonrió con ternura y besó a su hija en la cabeza.

-¿Lucía? –se volvió hacia el profesor Dumbledore soltando a su padre-. Acomodaremos tu horario a tus nuevas necesidades –ella asintió-. Ahora puedes ir a decirle a tus amigos lo que ocurre.

-Puedes llevarlos a nuestra sala – le dijo Hermione sonriendo a su hija y adelantándose a la pregunta.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Jones se dirigió a ella. Lucía asintió-. ¿Por qué has aceptado? Sabes que puede ser muy peligroso ¿verdad? –asintió sin perder la sonrisa, Hermione y Draco se miraron, estaba claro que ella ya esperaba una pregunta así-, y también sabes que puedes morir ¿verdad? –ella volvió a asentir mientras le dedicaba una mirada tranquilizadora sus padres-, entonces ¿por qué?

-Porque alguien me ha dicho que a veces las cosas que asustan son las más importantes… Y si puedo hacer algo para que las personas a las que quiero estén bien, quiero hacerlo.

Jones sonrió. Y Lucía le dio un beso a su madre y otro a su padre antes de salir de la habitación. Las palabras de Draco cuando se agachó para recibir su beso, estarían siempre en su cabeza: "estoy orgulloso de ti, princesa" Lucía sabía que aquello siempre iba a ser verdad.

--------------------------------------

Lucía esperaba que le dijeran algo. Amy la seguía mirando como si quisiera descifrar lo que ella estaba diciendo; Adam la miraba y sonreía incapaz de comprender como una niña tan dulce podía ser alguien destinada a enfrentarse al Mal, Dani repasaba mentalmente todos y cada uno de los encuentros con Lucía para intentar averiguar si había hecho algo extraño estando en su presencia, James le sonreía con tranquilidad y dulzura, casi como si ya supiera qué era lo que ella les iba a contar y aquello no sabía si la tranquilizaba o si la ponía más nerviosa y Jack… Bueno… Jack estaba dando saltos por la sala común mientras gritaba "¡Sabía que me había quemado! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no había sido un sueño!"

-El temblor… -empezó a decir Amy. Lucía asintió.

-Aún no sé como lo hice, ni como hice aquello del fuego, pero…

-Yo sí lo sé, estaba allí –se apresuró a decir Jack.

-Jack, por favor, cállate –le pidió Adam-, o seré yo quien te haga callar y te aseguro que no necesito el fuego para hacerlo –lo amenazó con aire divertido.

-No sé como lo hice… -continuó hablando Lucía cuando Jack se hubo sentado a regañadientes al lado de Dani que le dio una palmada en la espalda-… pero supongo que el profesor Jones me lo explicará… aunque creo que tiene algo que ver con los sentimientos –se encogió de hombros.

-Es decir, que de ahora en adelante, será mejor que no te hagamos enfadar –sugirió Danielle bromeando.

-No podéis contárselo a nadie chicos –pidió Lucía-, he confiado demasiadas cosas contándoos esto para que vosotros lo digáis a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

James fingió ofenderse.

-¿Por quién nos tomas?

Lucía los miró e intentó analizarlos tal y como Harry había hecho al hablar de Ron, de él y de su madre. La madurez era sin duda lo que acompañaba a Amy; ella siempre era la encargada de hacerles ver que ya no eran tan niños y aunque siempre estaba dispuesta a reír con los demás, solía mostrarse un poco apartada, siempre sumida en sus pensamientos. Lucía sabía que la muerte de Mark, un chico que había sido el mejor amigo de Amy y que había muerto por un accidente muggle, la había afectado de sobremanera y era lo que la había conducido a ser más seria y responsable y a madurar.

Danielle era la impulsividad, la locura, la sinceridad; no importaba lo que ocurriera, todo lo que pensaba, fuese bueno o malo, lo decía o lo hacía directamente. Siempre planeando nuevas bromas, siempre risueña, siempre alegre, siempre sincera. No conocía a nadie que pudiera representar a la impulsividad como ella; primero actuaba y luego pensaba, primero golpeaba y luego preguntaba. No. Definitivamente no le gustaría tenerla como enemiga.

Adam… Adam era la sensatez. Prácticamente era él quien siempre encontraba trabas a los planes de Dani y era él quien se ocupaba de recordarle de vez en cuando que no debería de portarse de tal forma. Seguramente era algo que había heredado de Bill o quizá de Isbelle; ella siempre había oído decir que Bill era el único capaz de poner orden entre los terribles gemelos Weasleys.

Jack… siempre que pensaba en Jack, lo identificaba con la inocencia y la timidez con una pizca de picardía y rebeldía… Era una caja de sorpresas y nunca sabías por donde te iba a salir. Sonreía divertida cada vez que lo veía mirando a Amy sonrojado hasta las orejas; y lo hacía con la misma sonrisa cuando lo veía sonreír con deliberada picardía a cualquier chica únicamente para conseguir lo que quería en aquellos momentos, como la vez que coqueteó con aquella niña en la cola de los helados en el Callejón Dragón para que ella le permitiera pasar primero y conseguir así el último helado de chocolate que luego le entregó, sonrojado completamente, a una Amy sonriente.

Y luego estaba James… James era James. Su Jamie. No había palabras para describirlo, aunque lo intentara, no podría hacerlo. Era algo difícil de explicar… Lo había intentado durante mucho tiempo pero nunca conseguía definirlo. Quizá porque no tenía definición. Jamie era su mejor amigo; la persona que mejor la conocía; bastaba una mirada para entenderse, una sola palabra y el otro comprendía qué quería decir y a veces, les bastaba con mirar al otro para saber de qué estado anímico se encontraba. Sonrió… Quizá era aquello lo que Harry había querido decir con su amigo Ron… James… Jamie tampoco tenía definición. Era… sólo era Jamie.

No. No se había equivocado. No podría tener mejores amigos aunque se lo propusiera. Y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlos… aún a riesgo de su vida.

---------------------------------

-¡No lo entiendo! –gritó una frustrada Lucía dando un golpe a la pared con el pie –¡Auch! –se quejó-. No debí hacer eso… ¿por qué no me dijiste que no hiciera eso? –le preguntó a su profesor.

Jones sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras se dedicaba a apagar el fuego que las esferas de ella habían producido al chocar contra algunos papeles.

-No me diste tiempo a decirte que es peligroso golpear una pared de piedra que tiene cientos de años, pero además, creí que serías lo bastante inteligente para no hacerlo… -le contestó con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… -murmuró ella-… frustrada y enfadada conmigo… pero estoy bien… .¿qué es lo que hago mal?

Jones la miró frunciendo el ceño. Entendía que Lucía estuviese frustrada; casi podía notar la tensión de ella a través de su aura. Llevaban dos semanas con aquellas clases, siempre después de cenar y antes de desayunar otra hora y media; sabía que debía estar agotada después de todas sus clases y después de hacer las tareas y trabajos, pero por mucho que lo intentara la pequeña, no lograba controlar sus poderes a su antojo; en cuanto se enfada, sentía el fuego dentro de ella, y cuando se enojaba y deseaba hacer daño a alguien, una sacudida hacía temblar el suelo bajo sus pies. Tenía que encontrar el modo de canalizar su energía, el modo de encontrar…

La miró con los ojos abiertos. No podía ser. Era demasiado pronto para que buscara su fuente, no podía controlar sus poderes, tampoco podría controlar su fuente de poder… Aunque quizá…

-Lucía… vamos a intentar una cosa, ¿de acuerdo? –ella asintió. Harry, que había permanecido durante las últimas dos horas revisando unos ensayos de quinto alzó la mirada preguntándose qué se le habría ocurrido a Jones-. Quiero que busques tu fuente de poder.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –dijo Harry levantándose de golpe-. Eso es muy peligroso, si no logra hacerlo, la energía interna la consumirá.

-Ya lo sé, gracias por la información de todos modos –le replicó Jones-. Cabe la posibilidad de que tus poderes estén descontrolados porque no encuentras tu fuente de energía…

-Pero ¿no me dijiste que mis poderes varían y actúan según mis estados de ánimo?

-Sí.

-Entonces… no lo entiendo… -dijo arrugando la nariz.

-No puedes controlar tu estado anímico ni tus sentimientos porque no tienes ninguna fuente donde aferrarte, cuando te enfadas, te siente sola, estás contenta o triste, tus poderes actúan por sí solos porque no tienes un punto de referencia con que compararlos… -explicó Jones-… ¿Me entiendes? –Lucía negó. ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo? A veces incluso él mismo no lo entendía y eso que había pasado los últimos doce años de su existencia, que no vida, pensando en ello-. Harry –lo llamó-, ¿cuál es tu fuente de poder?

Harry pareció incomodarse con aquella pregunta, se hizo el remolón y se puso rojo mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio.

-Venganza… -dijo despacio pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.

-¿La venganza? –Lucía lo miró.

-Mis deseos de vengarme de todo el mal que ha causado Voldemort desde su existencia. Me aferro al recuerdo de mis padres, de mis amigos, de toda la gente que murió por su culpa… y me aferro al deseo de venganza para controlar mis poderes; de ese modo, hago daño a quien tengo que hacerlo, pero puedo controlar mi energía interna perfectamente… -Lucía lo miró-. No es que me sienta particularmente orgulloso de ello, pero es mi fuente de energía…

-¿Por qué has dicho que era peligroso, tío Harry? –preguntó la niña.

Jones lo miró arqueando las dos cejas. Harry lo miró y resopló.

-Cuando alguien encuentra su fuente de energía, es como si encontrase una caja dentro de él llena de todos sus poderes. Si no eres capaz de controlar esa caja y abrirla con cuidado, tu energía puede estallar haciendo que tu cuerpo sufra un colapso, una sobre carga de poder y magia… y entonces… entonces mueres –le dijo Harry hablándole despacio.

-Y si es tan peligroso ¿por qué seguimos buscando nuestra fuente?

-A veces, el poder de la fuente es mucho más poderoso que la magia y los hechizos. Puedes recurrir a esa caja interna si te ves en grave peligro; tu energía se concentra y entonces simplemente deseas dejar de existir para que tu fuente se reparta entre los que están a tu lado…

Le temblaba la voz. Jamás había visto a Harry de aquel modo. Supuso que James tampoco, de otro modo, él se lo había contado.

-Lo que Potter quiere decir –intervino Jones-, es…. La Esperanza. –Lucía y Harry alzaron la mirada, pero Harry la volvió a bajar rápidamente, sabiendo lo que Jones iba a decir a continuación y no sabiendo si se sentía preparado para ello-. La esperanza es una energía pura, una fuente de poder –Lucía asintió-, la persona que recurría a esa fuente interna, decidió sacrificar su vida para dar un poco de esperanza a alguien que tenía cerca y la necesitaba… Deseó dejar de existir y que su poder se extendiera hacia esas personas… -Harry tenía los puños cerrados apretados sobre la mesa, Jones lo vio con claridad y le sonrió a la pequeña-. Tienes que encontrar esa fuente de energía interna Lucía y cuando des con ella, no la dejes escapar, aférrate a ella como si tu vida dependiera de ello o mejor aún, como si la vida de los que quieres dependiera de ello…

-¿Cómo sabré cual…

Jonson se arrodilló hasta quedar a la altura de la niña y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras sus ojos buscaban su mirada. Grises. El mismo color que Malfoy, pero tenían la calidez y la ternura que una vez consiguieron enamorarle.

-Lo sabrás… cuando ese sentimiento sea fuerte y poderoso, y sientas que vibra en cada parte de tu cuerpo y tu corazón… sabrás que has encontrado a la fuente de tu poder…

------------------------------------

-¿Qué tal las clases?

Lucía parpadeó. No esperaba encontrar a nadie a aquellas horas en la sala común; de echo esperaba que a las doce de la noche no hubiese nadie despierto, sentado cerca del fuego y con un cuenco lleno de helado de chocolate esperándola.

-¿Qué haces despierto?

James se encogió de hombros y le enseñó el cuenco con el helado mientras le estiraba una cuchara. Lucía sonrió y se acercó arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá donde estaba su amigo, sentándose pesadamente y tomando la cuchara antes de descalzarse y subir los pies al sofá.

-¿Cansada? –preguntó el chico tendiéndole el cuenco y dejando que ella tomase la primera cucharada.

-Agotada… Y además no consigo avanzar nada…-añadió saboreando el chocolate - ¿De dónde has sacado esto? –preguntó señalando el cuenco con la cuchara y tomando otra al tiempo que lo hacía Jamie.

-De las cocinas –se encogió de hombros y sonrió ante la mirada de su amiga-, herencia de llevar el apellido Potter. ¿Qué es eso de que no avanzas nada?

-Ahora quiere que encuentre mi fuente de energía –dijo ella rodando los ojos-. Primero me dicen que es peligroso y luego me dicen que tengo que encontrarla porque si no, no podré controlar mis poderes…

-¿Aún siguen descontrolados?

-¡Sí! –exclamó ella abriendo su mano derecha y dejando entrever como una pequeña esfera roja empezaba a formarse. La chica sacudió su mano en dirección a la chimenea y la bola rojiza se esfumó entre las llamas aumentando el crepitar del fuego-. ¿Ves?

James rió mientras tomaba otro poco de chocolate.

-Pues hazlo –le dijo con simpleza-. Tienes la manía de complicarlo todo, Lucía, ¿no te das cuenta de que a veces las cosas más sencillas son las más complicadas? Por eso merece la pena complicarse…

-Pero es que no sé como hacerlo… -protestó ella-… y para cuando me pongo a pensar en cómo hacerlo o tengo que estar en clases normales o tengo que estar en mis clases… y luego termino agotada y lo único que deseo es tirarme en la cama y dormir…

James sonrió.

-Eres la hija de Hermiones Granger y de Draco Malfoy, tienes una inteligencia muy superior a la de cualquier bruja o mago de nuestra edad y ¿no sabes como hacerlo? Deja de buscar excusas –añadió alzando una ceja mientras una sonrisa afloraba-, si no lo haces no es porque no sepas, sino porque te da miedo, acéptalo…-Lucía resopló. ¿Por qué Jamie siempre sabía decirle las palabras justas? No era justo-. Bueno, ahora que he cumplido con mi parte de amigo –señaló la hora y el cuenco de chocolate-, y ya que he despertado tu conciencia y he apelado a tu inteligencia, me voy a dormir, estoy muerto… ¿vienes?

-No, me voy a quedar un poco más –rió ella suavemente.

-De acuerdo. –James se levantó y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en la frente-, buenas noches, peque.

-No me llames peque… sólo soy tres meses más pequeña que tú… -James rió-… que descanses.

------------------------------

Contempló el fuego mientras tomaba la última cucharada de helado y la relamía. Sus pensamientos recordaban las palabras de Jamie… Se concentró…

Miedo. Era un sentimiento tan normal como cualquier otro sentimiento. Claro que tenía miedo… Miedo de que todo lo que estaba haciendo no sirviera de nada, después de todo, nadie podía asegurarle que después de Réficul no vendría nadie más a declarar la tierra y el mundo como un lugar propicio para la oscuridad. Claro que tenía miedo, sería una estúpida si no lo tuviera. Pero aquel no era el sentimiento que infundía sus poderes.

Tomó otra cucharada del helado y dejó que se derritiera en su boca, saboreándolo, antes de tragarlo dulcemente y pensar en las palabras del profesor Jones y de Harry.

Esperanza. Esperanza ¿por qué? ¿por salir victoriosa? ¿por salir indemne al peligro? ¿por esperar que todo estuviera bien? ¿por querer que sus familias y sus amigos estuviesen bien? Claro que tenía esperanza, siempre la había tenido… pero era un sentimiento tan abstracto que no podía identificarlo con nada, no podía agarrarlo entre sus manos porque le daba la sensación de que se escapaba entre sus dedos como los granos de arena de la playa. No. Tampoco era esperanza.

Jugó un poco con la cuchara dentro del cuenco buscando algún trozo de chocolate troceado que tomó con la punta del cubierto y se lo llevó a la boca.

Rabia. Bueno, era rabia definitivamente lo que había sentido aquella noche en el comedor cuando Adam les había contado lo de Nott. Rabia porque alguien se había atrevido a insultar de aquel modo a su madre. Rabia e impotencia. Y había sido por rabia por lo que su mano había empezado a arder… Pero no era aquello tampoco; no era el sentimiento más fuerte que podía encontrar dentro de ella; no podía aferrarse a la rabia, sabía que no podría hacerlo.

Otra cucharada acompañada de una mueca. Empezaba a verse el fondo del cuenco. Tendría que sobornar a Jamie para que le dijera donde estaban las cocinas. Quizá Amy lo supiera, después de todo, también era una Potter.

Amistad. Aquel sí que era un sentimiento muy arraigado a ella. Siempre había estado con aquellos chicos y casi sin darse cuenta de ello se habían hecho amigos. Siempre se protegían entre ellos, lo que a uno le dolía le dolía a los demás y cuando uno necesitaba ayuda, sabía que los demás estaban allí. Amistad… era un bonito sentimiento. Se concentró en algunos recuerdos e imágenes que tuviesen aquel sentimiento… Y sí, notó como una calidez la inundaba… y luego desaparecía y la volvía a inundar…

Abrió los ojos frustrada… La amistad era un sentimiento intermitente para ella, era bueno, cálido y hermoso, pero no la llenaba por completo. Tomó otra cucharada de helado enfadada y triste.

Tristeza. Otro sentimiento en el que pensar pero que descartó enseguida. Era cierto que a veces se entristecía, pero enseguida se le pasaba… bastaba un abrazo de su madre o un beso de su padre para que la tristeza desapareciera. Y la mayoría de las veces en que se sentía triste era porque alguien había hecho daño a alguien importante para ella. Suspiró…ella jamás podría aferrarse a la tristeza, era un sentimiento demasiado desconocido como para que todo su poder dependiera de ello.

Resopló resignada. Tomó otro trozo de helado. Tampoco era aquel sentimiento.

-¿Es que no hay ningún sentimiento en el que no intervengan la gente que conozco y quiero? –expresó en voz alta refunfuñando.

Y entonces ocurrió. Como si un halo de luz y viento la golpease cariñosamente en la mejilla haciéndola entrar en razón. Entonces lo vio.

Lo vio tan claro como la luz del amanecer. Había tenido miedo de no poder defender a los que quería; tenía querer la esperanza de que sus amigos estuviesen siempre bien porque los quería; había notado como la rabia y la ira se apoderaban de ella cuando uno de sus seres queridos salían heridos; por encima de todo, la gran amistad que la unía a sus amigos y a sus padres y a sus tíos era lo más importante para ella; y era la tristeza la que se apoderaba de ella cuando uno de los suyos estaba mal.

Sonrió. Sonrió al recordar la forma en que su madre la besaba por las noches antes de acostarse, sonrió al recordar el modo en que su padre la arropaba cada noche a pesar de sus continuas protestas siempre relacionadas a su edad y al hecho de que ya era lo bastante mayor para acostarse sola; sintió un calor especial cuando recordó las miradas de Harry y Pansy durante su séptimo cumpleaños, recordó el abrazo lleno de cariño que le había dedicado Blaise y Luna; sintió un escalofrío al recordar las sonrisas tímidas de Jack, la mirada divertida de Dani, el rostro sereno de Adam, la mirada fría de Amy que se tornaba cálida cuando estaba con ellos, y sonrió como nunca lo había hecho al recordar cada una de las sonrisas que James le había dedicado, cada uno de los besos, de los abrazos, de las caricias hermanas que se habían profesado…

Se concentró en ello. El calor se extendió por su cuerpo concentrándose a la altura de su pecho; fuego, frío, electricidad, aire. Una corriente extraña la recorrió haciéndola estremecer. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación de tranquilidad y paz que se apoderaba de ella. Y casi pudo ver como una esfera de energía rosada se concentraba en su interior, dentro de ella. Y sonrió. Era un sentimiento tan especial y dulce que la había acompañado toda la vida y no se había dado cuenta de que estaba dentro de ella, de que ese era el sentimiento que la representaba, de que esa era la fuente de poder más extraordinaria que jamás podría haber imaginado. Algo tan sencillo como complicado… Y es que a veces las cosas más sencillas son las más complicadas… Sonrió. Amor. Su fuente de poder era algo tan sencillo como poderoso. La magia más antigua del mundo… el amor.

Abrió los ojos y con suavidad, dejó el cuenco de helado sobre una de las mesitas bajas, junto a la lámpara dorada que daba destellos rojizos de vez en cuando. Extendió su mano derecha y sonrió. El beso que su padre le había dado aquella tarde.

-Fuego, acude a mi llamada

Una esfera rojiza apareció en su mano y se modeló a su antojo con sencillos movimientos de su muñeca. Cerró la mano y el fuego se extinguió en su palma.

El abrazo de Jamie aquella mañana.

-Hielo, ven a mí.

Abrió su mano y una suave capa de escarcha apareció en ella. Sopló con suavidad y la escarcha se extendió hacia delante provocando una cadena plateada de hielo que llegó hasta el suelo. Cerró la mano y la cadena desapareció eslabón por eslabón.

Cansada. Estaba realmente cansada y agotada. Pero satisfecha. Mañana sería otro día, mañana aprendería más sobre sus poderes… De momento… sólo quería dormir. Se acomodó en el sofá, demasiado cansada para subir las escaleras y cerró los ojos.

Una suave manta la cubrió media hora más tarde y aunque no abrió los ojos pudo vislumbrar el aura azulada de aquella persona. Chocolate.

-Gracias Jamie… -murmuró entre sueños.

Un beso acarició su frente y una mano acarició su mejilla deseándole en silencio un "buenas noches"

--------------------------------

**Que tal chicos? Ya habeis terminado de leer? Espero que os haya gustado y recordad como siempre que excepto los inventados por mí, los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling :D (de acuerdo… prometo dejar escapar a Draco de mi armario cuando sea Navidad… no me miréis así… ¬¬ Pero me quedo con Jamie:D)**

**Un besito a todos, dejad vuestros comentarios y nos leemos!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos! Que tal? Bueno, ya os avisé de que no podría responder reviews en un par de capítulos así que no la tomeis conmigo… de todas formas, sigo recibiendo vuestros revies y me animan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad, gracias; a veces se me va la inspiración, leo vuestros reviews y parece que lo tengo todo más claro, así que no dejeis de escribir :D**

**Os dejo con el capitulo de hoy, a ver que os parece! Opiniones por favor! Jejejejeje, que os divirtáis… **

**A ver… por donde íbamos? Ah, sí… ya recuerdo…**

CAPITULO 14

El invierno había llegado a todas partes y también a Hogwarts. El frío manto blanco cubrió los terrenos de Hogwarts invitando a los más atrevidos a patinar sobre el lago helado y a los más reposados a quedarse durante horas delante del fuego de la chimenea con una taza de cacao caliente entre las manos y con una manta para resguardarse del frío mientras que el fuego y el calor les hacía adormecer los sentidos.

Los más irresponsables corrían de un lado a otro del castillo entregando trabajos a última hora y en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, igual que en el resto de salas, salvo en Ravenclaw donde sus hospedados eran demasiado responsables para hacer algo semejante y dejarlo todo para el último momento, los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro buscando libros, pergaminos, ropa y de vez en cuando protestando cuando tropezaban con alguien o con algo, en medio de risas nerviosas y comentarios sobre dónde pasarían las vacaciones y con quién.

Enfadado. Así era como estaba. Enfadado. En el último mes había hablado o visto a Amy cinco veces a excepción de las clases que tenían en común, que no contaban porque no podían hablar. ¡Cinco veces! ¡Sólo cinco veces! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a aclararse con lo que sentía por la hermana de su mejor amigo si no hablaba con ella? Amy pasaba más tiempo con el idiota de Steve Lorens que con ninguno de ellos; incluso Lucía había pasado más tiempo con él que con ella, cuando Amy siempre estaba con Lucía… No le gustaba nada.

Debería alegrarle el que aquel fuera el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, sabía que en cuanto salieran de Hogwarts podría pasar mucho más tiempo con Amy, ya que las cuatro familias se reunían constantemente en aquellas fiestas y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que el cumpleaños de Lucía era el treinta de diciembre. Pero no, ni siquiera eso le hacía estar contento.

-¿Te ocurre algo Jack?

Adam se había acercado a su casi primo y se había sentado a su lado. Lo llevaba mirando desde hacía poco más de media hora y era increíble ver como Jack Zabinni permanecía quieto en un lugar, así que había decidido acercarse a ver si le ocurría algo.

-Nada –contestó demasiado brusco.

-¿Dónde está James? –preguntó un poco preocupado-. Tampoco veo a Dani y si están juntos… siendo el último día de clases…

Jack sonrió.

-No están juntos, tranquilo, hoy no han planeado nada… De echo, creo que James está con Lucía.

Adam asintió mientras sonreía aliviado. Jack lo notó; lo cierto es que comprendía el alivio de su amigo, después de todo, estando Danielle y James juntos podría haber pasado cualquier cosa.

-¿Y dónde está Dani?-su acompañante se encogió de hombros.

-La vi salir hace cosa de una hora hacia el segundo piso –arrugó la frente-, cuando yo entré en la sala común ella pasaba por delante del retrato como un bólido… no sé donde iba.

Adam iba a contestarle cuando al retrato se abrió dando paso a una niña de primero que se acercó hasta ellos con paso vacilante.

-Perdona, Zabinni –Jack la miró. Morena, pelo largo y liso hasta la cintura, ojos oscuros, piel clara. Muy guapa-, Potter pregunta por ti ahí fuera.

-¿James? ¿Y por qué no entra? –preguntó mirando a Adam quien se encogió de hombros. Miró a la niña -¿por qué no entra?

-Oh, no es Jamie –dijo ella ruborizada. Jack enarcó una ceja, si James se enteraba de que alguien fuera de ellos lo llamaba Jamie no le sentaría muy bien. Adam aguantó como pudo la carcajada-, es Amy, de Ravenclaw –aclaró.

-¿Amy? –dijeron los dos niños a la vez.

-Voy a ver qué quiere, ¿vienes? –Adam negó mientras se acomodaba en el sofá aprovechando el hueco que su amigo había dejado-. Perezoso… -bromeó Jack sonriendo.

El retrato se abrió y encontró a una muy sonriente Amy recostada contra una de las paredes hablando con uno de los cuadros, un hombre mayor vestido con ropajes de época que parecía estar contándole alguna historia divertida a juzgar por su expresión, pero que parecía que la niña no escuchaba porque sonreía nerviosamente.

-¡Jack! –sonrió-¡Menos mal que te encuentro! Necesito un favor… Iba a pedírselo a James, pero me lo crucé antes y debe estar con Lucía –arrugó la frente-, creo que necesitaba a alguien con quien practicar…

-¿Qué quieres Amy? ¿Es mi visita del mes? –preguntó sarcástico.

Amy lo miró un segundo. ¿Visita del mes? Sonrió conciliadora. No había prestado demasiada atención a sus amigos durante bastante tiempo y desde luego que Jack parecía dispuesto a echárselo en cara. Casi se sintió culpable al verlo fruncir el ceño ante su sonrisa.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-, he estado ocupada, pero necesito que me hagas un favor… -le sonrió y supo que lo iba a conseguir cuando Jack resopló haciendo que los mechones que caían sobre su frente subieran elevados por su bufido.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de mala gana.

-Sarah Stephens –dijo la niña de forma resuelta. Jack la miró cruzando los brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre con Stephens?

-Necesito que le hables bien de Steve –le sonrió encantadora-, él es demasiado tímido para hacerlo y bueno creo que si tú le dijeras que…

-Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver tu encantador amigo Steve, por el que por cierto me has… -se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir-… nos has abandonado durante este tiempo, con Stephens?

Amy le sonrió de nuevo.

-Steve y yo teníamos que hacer algo, por eso es por lo que no he pasado tanto tiempo con vosotros, y necesito que….

-Espera –interrumpió él de nuevo de mala gana-, ¿qué es eso tan importante que teníais que hacer? –preguntó suspicaz.

-¿No me vas a dejar hablar hasta que te lo explique, verdad? –Jack la miró con aquella expresión que parecía decir "has acertado" -.Vamos, quizá aún no se hayan marchado… -le dijo cogiéndolo de la mano y empezando a caminar.

Jack miró su mano mientras seguía a Amy, estaba sonrojado y agradeció que ella no se girara para mirarlo, y más aún agradeció que ninguno de sus padres pasara por allí porque seguramente que si pasaban las burlas no serían muy sutiles, al menos por parte de su propio padre.

Lo que Jack no sabía era que Amy estaba igual de sonrojada que él e incluso más. Agradeció que él no se pusiera a su altura y que estuviera demasiado avergonzado para permanecer detrás de ella.

Ninguno de los dos soltó la mano a pesar de que no hacía falta que fueran cogidos.

-------------------------------

Jamie se dejó caer en el suelo exhausto y cansado. Harry se acercó a su hijo y le dio una chocolatina que el niño tomó sin demasiado entusiasmo; el hombre le revolvió el cabello y después de asegurarle y recomendarle que se la comiera que recuperaría fuerzas, se giró hacia una sonriente Lucía que permanecía de pie y a pesar de que respiraba con cierta dificultad, parecía estar completamente fresca.

-¿No estás cansada? –le preguntó dándole una chocolatina. La niña negó. James bufó.

-El próximo día que necesites practicar, te traes a Jack o a Amy, o a los dos juntos… -le amenazó James levantándose y pasándose una mano por el pelo mojado por el sudor.

-Perdona –le sacó la lengua de forma inocente e infantil y el niño no tuvo otro remedio que reír divertido-. ¿Te he hecho daño?

James negó.

-Sólo en mi orgullo… ¿desde cuándo controlas el viento? Esa ráfaga me envió al otro lado de la clase –se frotó el hombro ante la divertida mirada de Harry.

-Lo cierto es que… -miró a Harry de reojo. El hombre la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Conocía lo suficiente a aquella niña para saber cuando iba a decir algo que no le iba a gustar oír-… es la primera vez que la utilizo…

-¿Te has vuelto loca? –preguntó Harry-. Si Jon estuviese aquí te diría…

-… que no debo de utilizar poderes ni energía que no he utilizado sola antes… -recitó la niña demostrando que se sabía el discurso.

-Lucía… -el tono de Harry le advirtió.

-Lo sé, lo sé… sólo tenía ganas de intentarlo.

-Pues tienes suerte de haberlo lanzado contra la pared… ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera caído por la ventana? –preguntó Harry irónico. James miraba a ambos sin llegar a entender de qué hablaban.

-Lancé un hechizo irrompible a las ventanas antes de lanzar la ráfaga de viento –le contestó ella de forma despreocupada.

Harry no contestó. Era increíble como el poder de Lucía había aumentado desde aquel día en que había asegurado haber encontrado su fuente de energía, y aunque no les había dicho a ninguno de los dos profesores cuál era su fuente de poder, parecía que había acertado; sus poderes estaban controlados y su magia aumentaba. Apenas necesitaba utilizar la varita para hacer algo más que hechizos básicos de transformación y a veces ni siquiera eso; la había visto tomar una piedra normal y corriente y cerrarla en su puño, convirtiéndola en pequeñas piedras brillantes que habían resultado ser diamantes, no había sido una trasformación muy duradera, pero había funcionado. Temeroso, se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría el poder de Lucía; si con once años y poco más de dos meses había conseguido controlar todo aquello, ¿qué no llegaría a hacer?

-Es inútil ¿verdad? –miró a su hijo. James se encogió de hombros sonriendo-. Está bien, ya podéis marcharos, seguro que aún tenéis cosas que recoger antes de que nos vayamos mañana a casa.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Jones? –preguntó Lucía mientras se ponía su capa y reía divertida al ver como Jamie estaba cansado. Era cierto que era un buen compañero de práctica, ágil, rápido y con una capacidad realmente buena para los duelos con varita-. Me gustaría despedirme de él.

-Creo que está hablando con el director Dumbledore –le comunicó Harry-. Quizá si vas hacia allí lo encuentres saliendo del despacho.

-Gracias tío Harry –lo besó en la mejilla y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación-. Nos vemos en la sala Jamie.

-¿Jamie? –preguntó burlón su padre mirándolo cuando la niña ya se hubo marchado.

-Vamos papá, siempre me ha llamado así… -protestó él.

-Pero nunca delante de uno de nosotros –le replicó su padre sonriente.

-Déjalo y ni se te ocurra pensar nada raro –le advirtió James mientras recogía sus cosas rápidamente para salir de allí antes de que su padre hiciese algún otro comentario burlesco en dirección a él y que tendría como objetivo seguramente, a Lucía.

-De acuerdo… -le concedió Harry aún divertido-… Nos vemos en la cena, Jamie…

James sonrió de espaldas a su padre. Aquellas vacaciones de navidad iban a ser muy largas.

-----------------------------------

-Sigo creyendo que deberías decírselo… -opinó Dumbledore mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios-, después de todo, quizá algún día hagas algún comentario y ellos se darían cuenta…

-¿Bromea? No quiero decírselo –espetó Jones-. No puedo decírselo… No soportaría tener que irme y saber que ellos vuelven a estar mal… No quiero quitarles la felicidad que han conseguido… a ninguno de los dos.

-Creo que la señorita Granger…

-Ya no es la señorita Granger, director –le replicó mordazmente-. Es la señora Malfoy… en realidad, creo que siempre fue la señora Malfoy sólo que no se daba cuenta de ello, y yo tampoco quise darme cuenta…

-Ron… -el hombre se estremeció. Nunca lo había llamado de aquella forma. Albus notó el respingo del hombre pero no dijo nada-… no deberías de arrepentirte de algo que ya no puedes solucionar…

Ron se levantó de la silla.

-La quise, ¿sabe? –le dijo en un susurro-. La quise durante mucho tiempo en silencio; la observaba cada día en clase, intentando ser la mejor; la veía en la biblioteca concentrada en sacar las mejores calificaciones… incluso recuerdo una vez en la que se enfadó con Harry y conmigo porque los tres nos habíamos puesto en peligro y ella dijo "podríamos haber muerto o peor, podrían habernos expulsado" –Dumbledore sonrió; se acordaba de aquello perfectamente-; ir a las clases con ella, abrazarla junto al fuego de la chimenea, alzar la cabeza en cada partido y verla en las gradas, enfundad en su abrigo y la bufanda y su gorro y sonriendo…

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? Ni siquiera Harry sabía…

-Harry lo sabía –le dijo Ron-. Yo nunca le dije nada, pero él lo sabía… Esperó a que yo le dijera algo y confiara en él y yo no pude hacerlo… Tenía la sensación de que si hablaba, si decía algo respecto a ella… la magia desaparecería y con ella, también lo haría Hermione…

-¿No crees que ella tiene derecho a saberlo? –le preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a saber que una vez el amor puro e inocente nació de su sonrisa?

Ron sonrió.

-Sigue haciendo lo mismo, ¿verdad? –el anciano sonrió-. Sigue creyendo que tergiversando las palabras de los demás puede conseguir lo que desea… Lo lamento, Albus… No le voy a decir nada ni a Hermione ni a Harry… Ninguno de los dos merece la tristeza que ya han pasado…

-Nunca supe qué le ocurrió a Harry durante aquellos tres meses… -lo miró. Ron sonrió y negó con la cabeza-… y parece que no voy a saberlo ¿verdad?

-Sólo tiene que saber que Harry comprendió que cuando uno pierde la esperanza, no siempre lo pierde todo…

-----------------------------------

Amy se detuvo al llegar al claustro y se refugió contra uno de los arcos de piedra mirando hacia el patio interior cubierto de nieve. En uno de los bandos, una sonriente Danielle hablaba con un chico moreno de ojos azules y sonrisa, a juicio de Jack, bastante sincera, aunque claro, nunca se sabía.

-¿Ves? –le preguntó Amy a su acompañante en un susurro.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver? ¿Qué tiene que ver Dani con que tú y Steve hayáis estado juntos tanto tiempo? ¿Y quién es ese chico? ¿Y por qué le está cogiendo la mano a Danielle? –frunció el ceño-. Voy a ir a…

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, Zabinni –lo llamó ella por su apellido-. Nos ha costado mucho juntar a esos dos y no voy a permitir que vayas a interrumpirles justamente ahora que él se va a declarar.

-¿Qué? –casi gritó Jack. Amy la miró ceñuda -¿Qué has dicho?

-Ese chico es Clark, el hermano mayor de Steve, va a tercero –le explicó Amy-. Lleva dos años enamorado de Dani pero claro, con lo despistada que es nuestra Danielle con cualquier cosa que no esté relacionada con una broma, ella no se había dado cuenta.

Dani se había sonrojado. Jack vio como el chico seguía hablando con aquella sonrisa que ya no le parecía tan sincera. Tímidamente, Dani asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Clark, palabras que Jack hubiese deseado escuchar. Amy sonrió a su lado complacida cuando Dani abrazó al chico dejando que éste la besara en la mejilla antes. Tomó la mano de Jack antes de que él pudiera protestarle o arruinarle el momento a Dani.

-Vamos, necesitan estar solos, y no es bueno que estemos espiando… -le dijo antes de que el niño dijera nada-… Por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con Steve; me pidió ayuda cuando supo que Dani y yo éramos tan amigas… -Jack asintió-. ¿Sigues enfadado porque no he estado tanto tiempo con vosotros? –le preguntó mientras lo dirigía hacia fuera, a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-No… pero habrá que convencer a tu hermano… creo que quería hechizarte –Amy enarcó una ceja-, nada peligroso –aseguró Jack omitiendo la parte en la que él había dado la idea-, sólo un hechizo para asegurarse que no pudieras mantenerte alejada de nosotros durante cuarenta y ocho horas –le aseguró. Amy sonrió.- ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que me pidas un favor respecto a Stephens?

-A Steve le gusta Stephens –explicó Amy como si fuera una noticia normal-, él accedió a ayudarme con lo de Dani si yo a cambio le presentaba a Sarah, pero como no tengo mucho trato con ella y vosotros sí porque sois…

-Espera, espera –le interrumpió Jack-. ¿A tu amigo le gusta Sarah? –Amy asintió. Jack sonrió aún más-, ¿y todo este tiempo sólo habéis estado juntos porque estabais planeando cómo juntar a Dani con su hermano? –Amy volvió a asentir. Jack sonrió abiertamente dejando escapar una carcajada fresca y risueña-. Así que tú y Steve no… quiero decir que… bueno… -Amy lo miró divertida.

-No, ¿creíais que me gustaba Steve? –preguntó asombrada. Y entonces dijo algo que ninguno de los dos creyó nunca que diría-. Ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que me gustan los morenos y no los rubios…

Jack no contestó. Sonrió. Amy no dijo nada más. Sonrió. Ninguno de los dos soltó sus manos.

-----------------------------------

Hermione suspiró por décima vez. No le gustaban las mazmorras. No le gustaba aquella parte del castillo; fría y prácticamente visitada únicamente por los Slytherins cuando no había horario escolar. Pero ahora tenía que ir al despacho de Severus Snape que estaba ¿dónde? En las mazmorras. Tenía que entregarle unas pociones que había requisado a unos alumnos de séptimo cuando les encontró comentando lo divertido que sería cuando los profesores se tomaran aquello; así que sin saber de qué se trataba, había ido a buscar a Draco para pedirle a él que las investigara, pero Draco no estaba en su habitación ni tampoco en su despacho, por lo que tenía que recurrir a Snape.

-¿No podía haberse quedado con otro despacho? –preguntó en voz alta-. Tenía que ser precisamente en las mazmorras… odio este lugar… me trae demasiados recuerdos… puede que no todos malos pero aún así no me…

Una mano interrumpió sus palabras y sus pasos. Un brazo había salido de un aula y la había arrastrado al interior con tal rapidez y agilidad que ella apenas había podido procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando una mano la tenía sujeta por la cintura desde atrás y otra mano aprisionaba su boca. Una cálida risa le llegó a los oídos. Menta. Frunció el ceño y echó el codo hacia atrás dándole un golpe a su agresor que se separó de ella.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? –le preguntó gritando.

Draco sonrió.

-Lo siento… -rió suavemente mientras se frotaba el costado donde ella le había golpeado-. Te escuché y no pude resistirme… -le confesó.

-A veces pareces un niño… -le reprendió ella-… Me has asustado de verdad, Draco…

-No volveré a hacerlo –le aseguró él riendo con una ceja enarcada. Hermione lo miró cruzándose de brazos-. En serio, no volveré a hacerlo… al menos hasta que tenga otra oportunidad. ¿Dónde ibas? Tú detestas las mazmorras.

-Dime algo que no sepa… -dijo ella-… buscaba a Snape –Draco alzó ambas cejas interrogante-. Encontré a unos alumnos con esas pociones –señaló los dos frasquitos que había terminado en el suelo rotos junto a la puerta cerrada-, y quería saber de qué se trataba antes de castigarles…

-¿Por qué no me buscaste a mí? _Reparo_ –los dos botecitos de cristal salieron hacia sus manos.

-Porque no te encontré –le contestó ella-. ¿Sabes que es? No recuerdo haber hecho esa poción en mi vida y en la biblioteca no encontré nada…

Draco examinó el interior de la botella a contraluz y arrugó el ceño.

-¿Qué querían hacer con ella?

-Dijeron algo de ponerla en la bebida de los profesores, que sería divertido –se encogió de hombros-, ¿es algo malo?

Draco miró a su mujer y sonriendo dejó los dos botes en una de las mesas del aula.

-Es _elixir pasional_ –le dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba por la cintura-, se supone que cuando la tomas –le susurró mientras la empujaba suavemente hacia la pared-… te enamoras de la primera persona que ves… -la acorraló y le retiró el cabello de su cuello haciéndola sonreír-… supongo que querían gastar una broma…-rió con suavidad-… ¿sabes que la primera persona que veo es a Pansy? Sería divertido ver la cara de Potter cuando fuese directamente a besar a su mujer ¿no te parece?

Pero el modo en que su mujer tardó en contestar le hizo pensar que a ella no le parecía tan gracioso ni divertido, y compadeció a los chicos, porque estarían castigados, probablemente hasta finales de curso. Decidió que intervendría por ellos.

-Pues a mí no me hubiese hecho ninguna gracia –aseguró Hermione frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba separarse, sin mucho éxito de su marido-, la primera persona que veo cuando levanto la vista es a la que tengo frente a mí y esa persona es Snape.

Draco alejó el rostro del de su mujer, ligeramente enojado. Que aquellos mocosos solucionasen sus problemas solos. La besó una vez en los labios.

-Empiezo a ver donde no está la gracia del asunto… -la besó de nuevo rozándole los labios un par de veces-… ¿quieres que… -la besó-… me ocupe…- otro beso-… de ellos?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba a su marido por el cuello y lo obligaba a besarla en un beso más largo y prolongado, dulce y sensual; mordió el labio inferior de él y sonrió complacida cuando él ronroneó suavemente. Le gustaba saber que él aún hacía aquello. Dejó que Draco profundizara el beso y tomara el control de la situación mientras notaba como las manos de él bajaban desde la cintura hasta las caderas acariciándolas suavemente por encima de la tela de la ropa.

Se separó de él lo suficiente para tomar aire y decirle que debían dejarlo que aquel no era el lugar. Pero Draco no la dejó hablar y acalló sus protestas no formuladas aún con otro beso igual de intenso que el anterior obligándola a sujetarse a él.

-Draco… -murmuró-… tengo que…. –Draco estaba jugando con su lengua en la base de su cuello-… tengo que irme… -Un beso-… Draco… de verdad que tengo que…

Draco sonrió. Sabía que tenía que irse, él también. Tenía que hablar unas cosas con Snape antes de las vacaciones; sonrió y mordió a su mujer en el cuello, consciente de la marca que tendría poco después.

Hermione se separó de él y lo miró con cierto reproche. Draco le sonrió.

-Te quiero, preciosa… -la besó con suavidad en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero –le contestó ella sonriendo.

-----------------------------------

Había notado su presencia desde que había salido del despacho de Dumbledore y tenía que reconocer que era un aura fuerte y poderosa, a veces se asustaba al comprobar lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser y en más de una ocasión, se había encontrado a sí mismo preguntándose cómo una niña tan pequeña podía retener en su cuerpo tanto poder y no explotar. Aún no había encontrado la respuesta.

-Hola Lucía –dijo sonriente a la pequeña que se encontraba en el pasillo-. ¿Ya has preparado tus cosas?

-Sí, profesor Jones –le contestó ella-. Quería hablar con usted un momento… -el hombre la miró-… en privado, no quiero que nadie…

-Está bien, vamos.

La guió a través de los pasillos hasta un aula vacía y abrió la puerta con la curiosidad a flor de piel, invitó con un gesto puramente teatral a Lucía a entrar siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta, asegurándose de hechizar la habitación para que nadie pudiese encontrarla.

-¿Bien? Tú dirás –se recostó contra la mesa del profesor y esperó a que la niña hablase.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Lucía mirándolo con una sonrisa retadora. Jones la miró-. Su fuente, quiero saber cuál es su fuente de poder.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó Jones frunciendo el ceño.

-Usted aseguró que todos tenemos una fuente interna de poder, ¿cierto? Independientemente de que nos demos cuenta de ella o no e independientemente de que la utilicemos o dejemos de hacerlo ¿verdad? –el profesor asintió-. Puedo notarlas… -le susurró.

-¿Cómo? –Jones alzó ambas cejas en un gesto se sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Las fuentes, la fuerza interna, la magia propia, la energía o el aura… como quiera llamarlo, pero puedo notarlas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que puedes notarlas?

-El otro día estaba en la biblioteca y noté el aura de mi madre, cuando me di la vuelta, estaba detrás de mí…

-Pero a veces es normal… tu madre desprender un olor muy característico –le sonrió él. Lucía frunció el ceño y Jones se apresuró a añadir algo más-, igual que tu padre, él siempre huele a menta, ¿no?

-Sí, pero su aura no es de menta –aseguró Lucía-. Su color de aura es violeta y su magia interna es el dolor –comentó la niña-. Mamá tiene su poder en la luz; tío Harry en la venganza, incluso he notado el aura de Jack y es el miedo –sonrió-. Noto todas y cada una de las auras que hay a mi alrededor, con sus características y con su tono de color…

-Entiendo… -empezó a decir el profesor-… y quieres saber por qué no puedes detectar mi aura, ¿es eso? Por eso me preguntas por mi fuente…

La niña asintió haciendo que algunos rizos cayeran sobre sus hombros hacia delante enmarcando su cara angelical.

-Si no puedo notar su fuente… significa que no es humano… entonces… ¿qué es? ¿quién es usted?

Entendía la posición de la niña. Estaba asustada pero no lo demostraba. Sus preguntas eran claras y precisas; dignas de una Malfoy. Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Nadie debe saber esto Lucía y si te lo confío a ti es porque es necesario que se establezca una relación de confianza entre los dos; espero que entiendas que cuando te cuento esto es porque no debes decírselo a nadie; ni siquiera tus padres lo deben saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Lucía lo miró y asintió en silencio.

-Soy un cúmulo de energía… -sonrió-… por eso no puedes notar mi fuente… porque ya no existe… Soy una de aquellas personas que te contó Harry que decidían dejar de existir para ayudar a alguien cercano… ¿entiendes? –la niña afirmó con la cabeza-. Mi cuerpo murió en la explosión pero mi energía estableció contacto en un punto entre el cielo y la tierra, donde las distintas energías se hacen más presentes y fuertes…

-¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Ayudarte… -le contestó el hombre-… No importa que no sepas quien soy, o qué soy… pero debes confiar en mí Lucía, debes seguir mis instrucciones…

-Le creo –lo atajó la niña con una media sonrisa-, le creo y confío en usted… sólo que no entiendo por qué no me lo dijo antes… llevamos varias semanas juntos en esto y no sé porqué no…

-Pensé que no estabas preparada –le contestó él con una media sonrisa-, pero me equivoqué… Era yo quien no estaba preparado para hablar de ello.

-Y aún no lo está –dijo Lucía mirándolo-, puedo verlo –contestó a la pregunta no formulada-, aún no está preparado para decirme quién es ¿verdad? –Jones no contestó y Lucía le sonrió-. Sé que cuando pueda decírmelo, lo hará.

Allí estaba de nuevo. La sonrisa de Hermione. La calidez de sus ojos. La confianza y la fe ciega en unas palabras… si no se pareciese tanto a ella, todo sería más fácil.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó Lucía -¿Por quién decidió dejar de existir?

Jones sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones, señorita Malfoy –le contestó.

Lucía sonrió entendiendo que no quería hablar de aquello.

-Igualmente, profesor Jones… -se giró y caminó hacia la puerta-…¿Me lo dirá algún día?

-Quizá cuando esté preparado para hacerlo –le contestó él-. Y sigue entrenando durante las vacaciones ¿entendido?

Ella le sonrió. No sabía quién era ni quién había sido, pero sabía que podía confiar en él.

-------------------------------

**Bueno, lo sé, lo sé… es un capítulo más corto que los anteriores… Sí, también sé que no es tan interesante y que no ocurren tantas cosas… **

**A partir de ahora, como comprendereis, no voy a escribir cuatro años enteros de Hogwarts, así que me limitaré a escribir escenas con saltos en el tiempo, aunque lo señalaré para que podáis seguir el ritmo de la historia sin ningún problema, de acuerdo? … bueno, ya lo veréis :D**

**Pues nada, que J.K Rowling escriba al ritmo que lo hago yo con sus personajes para que podamos leer el septimo libro pronto.**

**Un besito a todos:D Nos leemos **


	19. Chapter 17

**Hola a todo el mundo! Que tal? Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio, animan mucho… y pensar que lo que yo iba a hacer en un principio solo era un one-shot… en fin… Espero poder contestar los reviews en el proximo capitulo vale? Y ahora a leer, a ver que os parece este capi, espero respuestas, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Esperad… qué capítulo era? Ah, sí, ya recuerdo…. **

CAPITULO 15

Draco se aseguró de que las puertas y ventanas estuviesen cerradas, apagó el fuego de la chimenea y bostezó silenciosamente mientras se frotaba el hombro maldiciendo en voz baja a Blaise por tener la estúpida manía de darle golpes cada vez que lo veía.

-Ya debería haberme acostumbrado… -murmuró para sí mismo-… después casi veinte años…

Y es que lo primero que hizo Blaise cuando conoció a Draco en el expreso de Hogwarts había sido darle un golpe cariñoso en el hombro a modo de saludo. Y había sido precisamente ese gesto arrogante y confiado el que había asegurado una amistad entre los dos.

-Empiezo a arrepentirme de haberle dado tanta confianza… -bromeó consigo mismo.

Subió las escaleras con pasos seguros y firmes; el frío de la noche invernal rozaba la piel desnuda del torso ya que iba vestido únicamente con los pantalones negros del pijama y hubiera ido simplemente en ropa interior si no fuera porque tenía que ir a comprobar que los mocosos estuviesen todos bien y tanto a Hermione como a Lucía, acostumbradas a verlo en ropa interior no les importaba, no les hacía gracia que se paseara en ropa interior delante del resto de niños, así que a regañadientes y bajo la promesa que Hermione le había hecho de que podría quitárselos en cuanto entrara en la habitación de matrimonio, Draco había aceptado a llevar los pantalones del pijama.

La ventana del pasillo superior estaba abierta. Frunció el ceño. Seguro que había sido Lucía cuando había enviado aquella lechuza a la Mansión Malfoy para agradecerles el regalo de cumpleaños que sus padres le habían hecho a la pequeña. La cerró y se aseguró de hacerlo a conciencia. Él era una persona fría de nacimiento, pero sabía lo cálida que era Hermione y lo mucho que agradecía que por la mañana la casa estuviese caliente. Sonrió mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hija, aunque ahora estaría inundada de colchones y sacos de dormir muggles.

Abrió la puerta despacio y sonrió divertido al ver que no se había equivocado mucho; Lucía y James estaban encima de la cama de la rubia comiendo de un cuenco, palomitas de maíz con caramelo que, Draco estaba seguro, habría hecho Blaise antes de irse. Dani estaba escribiendo una carta en un trozo de pergamino, pero eso no era lo curioso sino la forma en que lo hacía; estaba de rodillas sobre uno de los colchones del suelo y apoyaba el pergamino sobre la espalda de Adam que estaba tumbado boca a bajo mientras intentaba ganar una partida al ajedrez a Amy que parecía muy segura de su victoria y que se permitía el lujo de leer un libro y echar un vistazo a la partida de vez en cuando. Jack, por su parte, se había agenciado con uno de los sacos de dormir y estaba de espaldas a la puerta, tumbado, con el codo apoyado en el suelo y la cabeza apoyada en la mano mientras miraba al vacío, aunque viendo la trayectoria de su mirada y las risitas cómplices que compartían James y Lucía mirando al pequeño Zabinni y a Amy, supuso que no era el vacío precisamente lo que estaba mirando.

Seis caras sonrientes se giraron hacia la puerta cuando Draco carraspeó, adoptando expresiones diferentes. Jack se puso tan rojo como el pijama que llevaba James y desvió su mirada inmediatamente como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados al estar mirando a Amy; Amy le sonrió de forma autosuficiente, miró el tablero y colocó una pieza dando un jaque mate perfecto al rey blanco de Adam; Adam por su parte lo miró frustrado y al ver como Amy le ganaba por tercera vez consecutiva se levantó del suelo malhumorado haciendo que la carta que estaba escribiendo Dani sufriese un pequeño percance. James se limitó a saludarle con la mano mientras Draco apuntaba mentalmente lo descarado que podía ser aquel niño. Lucía se limitó a mirarle y a esconder el cuenco de palomitas detrás de ella mientras tragaba el puñado que se acababa de llevar a la boca.

Darco suspiró resignado mientras intentaba recordar porqué había accedido a que los niños se quedasen aquella noche en su casa.

-¿Draco? ¿Va todo bien? –la voz de Hermione llegó desde el otro lado del pasillo y el rubio sonrió recordando por qué había aceptado que los niños se quedasen en su casa.

-Sí, preciosa, ahora voy –miró a los niños-. Vamos, a la cama, todos…

No se sorprendió cuando James y Lucía se tumbaron ambos en la cama cubriéndose con las mantas, después de todo, siempre que uno se quedaba a dormir en casa del otro, terminaban durmiendo juntos; no sabían como lo hacían, pero siempre, por muy lejos que los pusieran para dormir, siempre amanecían juntos en la misma cama, así que habían desistido, tanto ellos como los Potter de intentar separarlos. Dani se acurrucó en uno de los colchones del suelo y Amy se metió bajo las mantas con ella, dejando a Jack y a Adam en un saco para cada uno.

-Buenas noches, chicos

-Buenas noches –contestaron todos. Draco rodó los ojos al escuchar tantos timbres diferentes de voz y por un segundo deseo que todos fueran hijos suyos. Tendría que hablar con Hermione acerca de eso.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad después de apagar la luz aún sabiendo que aquella noche, los niños dormirían bien poco y es que cada vez que hacían aquello, solían quedarse despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche hablando; y a pesar de que él no lo veía como algo normal, Hermione había reído la primera vez que él se lo había comentado, alegando que eran niños y necesitaban hacer ese tipo de cosas. Draco no lo había entendido pero se había encogido de hombros mentalmente, después de todo, si Hermione lo aceptaba, no podía ser nada malo, ¿cierto?

Entró en su cuarto y sonrió. Cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella permitiéndose el lujo de mirar a su mujer medio tumbada en la cama y con un libro entre las manos mientras la tenue luz de la lámpara la iluminaba.

-¿Ya se han dormido? –preguntó ella con una media sonrisa sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¿Crees en serio lo que estás preguntando? –le contestó él mientras se acercaba y se quitaba el pantalón del pijama dejándolo doblado sobre el arcón que yacía a los pies de la cama. Hermione rió.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? –preguntó Draco abriendo las sábanas de su lado y metiéndose bajo ellas.

-Un libro muggle –le contestó Hermione sonriendo al ver como su marido se acercaba a ella acortando la distancia que los separaba a ambos en la cama –No te gustaría…

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Draco se había apoderado de la cintura de su mujer y le estaba besando el hombro cubierto por el delicado y fino tirante del camisón rosado de seda.

-No te gusta lo muggle… -le contestó ella riendo divertida-… además, no tiene dibujitos… -añadió.

Draco enarcó una ceja y miró un segundo las letras del libro por encima del hombro de su mujer, leyendo algunos párrafos sueltos y muy por encima. La piel de Hermione parecía mucho más interesante.

-No es cierto que no me guste lo muggle… tú eres muggle… y me gustas… -la besó en el hombro otra vez y con delicadeza y agilidad le quitó e libro que ella tenía en el regazo dejándolo sobre su propia mesita para evitar que Hermione pudiera tomarlo nuevamente.

-No soy muggle… mis padres lo eran… -Draco tiró de la cintura de ella hacia abajo haciendo que resbalase y quedase tumbada en la cama. Ella rió-… soy bruja ¿recuerdas? Hogwarts… Dumbledore… pociones… aritmancia…

Draco sonrió aún con sus labios pegados a su piel mientras besaba su cuello con suavidad y lentitud, saboreando cada rincón de la piel de su esposa. Hermione ladeó su cabeza buscando los labios de su amante, de su amigo, de su esposo y él no la defraudó, besándola con suavidad al principio, casi con aquel miedo inocente a temer que se rompiera bajo sus labios.

La mujer castaña sonrió entre los besos que le dedicaba su marido. Dulce. Seguía siendo igual de dulce que la primera vez; sus caricias aún producían escalofríos en su piel, y su mirada aún era indescifrable en algunas ocasiones, en pocas, pero en algunas. Parecía que las manos de Draco se amoldaban a su cuerpo con una perfección absoluta que hasta que lo había comprobado, ella pensaba inimaginable. Era como si hubiesen nacido para ser la misma persona, para fundirse en uno.

Draco se movió cubriendo con su cuerpo el de su mujer mientras la besaba de nuevo esta vez con más pasión que la anterior. Hermione sonrió dentro del beso, dejando que él accediera a su boca con total y entera libertad mientras notaba el contraste entre el frío de las sábanas de raso que había en su espalda y el cuerpo caliente que tenía encima.

Draco abandonó la cadera de su mujer donde tenía la mano izquierda y alargó el brazo hasta la lamparilla de cristal de la mesita, apagando la luz. Los ojos de Draco brillaron entre la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, producto de la Luna. Ojos grises. Ojos de lobo, ojos especiales… Hermione sonrió. ¿Por qué no dejaba nunca de sonreír cuándo él estaba cerca?

Con aquella pregunta, la mujer se entregó al marido, fundiéndose en uno solo, sintiendo como ambos se pertenecían y como la unión entre los dos era más fuerte a cada latir del corazón, a cada palpitar, a cada respiración.

--------------------------------------------

-Lucía… -susurró James-… peque… despierta…

Una caricia, un leve susurro, una mano apartando un rizo de su rostro. Un color. Dorado. Parpadeó un par de veces en medio de la noche. Los ojos verdes de James centellearon a su lado.

-¿James? ¿Qué…

-Shhhh… -le susurró él-… vamos, tengo que darte mi regalo de cumpleaños…

-¿Ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo diste esta tarde como todos? –preguntó la niña frunciendo el ceño. James sonrió al verla así; sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su amiga que la despertaran por la noche-. ¿Qué?

-Nada… Vamos… tenemos que ir a la ventana del pasillo… -le dijo el niño apartando las mantas de la cama y saliendo de allí mientras intentaba no pisar a Jack que permanecía dentro del saco de dormir azul al lado de la cama.

Lucía protestó cuando abandonó el calor de las mantas. Se concentró en ella misma. Fuego… el calor la llenó y sonrió satisfecha. Así estaba mucho mejor. Siguió a James recorriendo el mismo camino y teniendo cuidado con no despertar a Jack mientras se preguntaba qué iba a darle Jamie que tenía que hacerlo en medio de la noche.

-Vamos… -le susurró él que la esperaba junto a la puerta poniéndose una chaqueta. Lucía lo miró y él le tendió su propio abrigo-… no querrás coger frío ¿no?-Lucía rió y negó, le quitó la chaqueta a James y lo cogió de las manos trasmitiéndole su propio calor. El niño sonrió -. Claro… así está mucho mejor… -protestó con fingido enfado.

Salieron al pasillo mientras seguían cogidos de la mano y se sentaron en el banco de mimbre tapizado que había junto a la ventana. James la miró.

-¿Recuerdas cuando cumpliste cinco años?

-Claro… estuvimos jugando al escondite y me quedé encerrada en un armario a oscuras hasta que tú viniste a buscarme y me sacaste de allí –dijo ella divertida-. ¿cómo no voy a recordarlo? Estuve evitando los armarios durante todo un mes…

-Estabas a oscuras… ¿recuerdas que te prometí que nunca más te quedarías a oscuras en un armario si yo podía evitarlo? –Lucía asintió-. Bueno, pues siempre cumplo mi palabra.

Hasta aquel momento en que Jamie no le entregó un pequeño paquetito que llevaba en la mano derecha, la niña ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que llevara nada en la mano. Extrañada, lo tomó y miró a Jamie.

-¿Qué es?

-Vamos, ábrelo… -pidió él divertido-… quiero ver la cara que pones…

-No será una de tus bromas ¿verdad? –Jamie sonrió pero negó con la cabeza-. Está bien…

Desenvolvió el paquete y se topó con una caja negra de terciopelo que cambiaba de color cuando pasabas la mano por encima. Lucía, extrañada, abrió la caja y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio su contenido.

Un colgante en forma de lágrima estaba engarzado en un círculo dorado por un punto, permitiendo que la lágrima girase y diese vueltas sobre sí misma. Tenía un color plateado y brillante y un pequeño cierre dorado. Miró a Jamie que le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que abriese el cierre. Lucía obedeció. Una luz plateada iluminó su rostro y el de su acompañante, fría y cálida a la vez, la luz los bañó a ambos por igual.

-Es un rayo de Luna… -explicó James-… papá me ayudó con el hechizo… -Lucía seguía sin decir nada-… así cuando estés a oscuras, tendrás siempre este rayo de luz para que te ilumine… -explicó. Lucía lo miró aún sin decir nada-.. Si no te gusta yo…

-¿Estás loco? –murmuró ella-… Me encanta Jamie… es… es…-Jamie sonrió contento de que ella se hubiese quedado sin palabras-… ¿me ayudas?

La niña le dio la espalda a James y se recogió el pelo levantándolo hacia arriba después de pasarle el colgante. El niño sonrió y pasó la cadena por el cuello de ella, abrochándola en el dorso. Lucía se giró hacia él y tomó el colgante entre sus manos. Miró a James y le sonrió.

-Gracias… -le murmuró-… es precioso…

A modo de agradecimiento, Jamie recibió un dulce beso en la mejilla y un abrazo por parte de Lucía.

Lucía permaneció abrazada a él durante un largo rato. No se había dado cuenta hasta aquel preciso momento lo mucho que la gente necesitaba el amor, la esperanza y el cariño que la época de paz instaurada con la muerte de Voldemort había logrado. Era su turno; era su momento. Debía de dar todo lo que tuviera para que sus amigos estuviesen bien, para que todos estuviesen bien… No era un juego, no era un capricho ni siquiera era su vida… Era la vida de cientos de miles de personas las que estaban en juego…

En aquel momento, junto a la ventana del pasillo del segundo piso, abrazada a Jamie, en la tranquilidad de su hogar, Lucía fue consciente de que debería luchar para mantener el hogar de niñas como ella.

----------------------------------------------

-¡Chicos, tened cuidado!

Draco se acercó hasta donde estaba Blaise; que sentado sobre la cerca y con su escoba al lado miraba hacia el cielo, en dirección al pequeño campo de quiddich que tenía la familia Weasley., donde en aquellos momentos los niños volaban sintiendo el frío en sus caras. Les había costado trabajo convencer a sus madres de que estarían bien, y de no haber sido porque Blaise se había ofrecido a vigilarlos de cerca, no los habrían dejado salir a volar con aquel tiempo.

-¡Jack, la próxima vez que hagas eso te quedas un mes entero sin escoba, ¿me has oído! –le gritó a su hijo que acababa de hacer una pirueta en el aire.

Jack le hizo una señal para que supiera que lo había oído. No se preocupaba por él, sabía que Jack era perfectamente capaz de hacer aquel tipo de cosas, él mismo le había enseñado desde que era pequeño a hacerlas, lo que le preocupaba era que Jen y Susan también estaban participando en el juego y no quería que ninguna de las dos niñas intentara imitarlo.

-¿Algún problema? –saludó Malfoy sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Ninguno… Lo hacen bastante bien –sonrió satisfecho sin apartar la mirada del cielo. Dani acababa de golpear una bluddger que iba en dirección a Lucía. Iba a gritar algo cuando Adam volvió a golpear a la pelota asesina -. Ningún problema… -afirmó con una media sonrisa.

-Te cambian la vida, ¿eh? –no era una pregunta y ambos lo sabían.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse a que debes pensar por ellos también… pero cuando te acostumbras, no puedes entender como has pasado tanto tiempo sin ellos. ¡James, no le sigas el juego! ¡Jack, es el último aviso!

-Un día de estos se van a caer de la escoba… -dijo Amy acercándose a los dos adultos. Draco la miró.

-¿Tú no quieres jugar? –Amy le enseñó un libro que estaba leyendo y Draco sonrió comprensivo-. Cierto, olvidé que el espíritu de la pequeña Hermione se apoderó de ti… -le dijo con sarcasmo.

Amy lo ignoró deliberadamente, acostumbrada a aquel tipo de bromas usual entre los amigos de sus padres.

-Amy, Hermione pregunta por ti, está en el salón.

Se giraron hacia la mujer que venía caminando hacia ellos. Alyssa; alta, morena y con unos preciosos ojos negros que llamaban la atención de cualquiera que la mirase; Draco y Blaise habían aprendido a ignorar la parte de veela que la mujer tenía, pero aún así no podían evitar sentirse fascinados cada vez que Alyssa estaba cerca; y si bien aquello les había costado alguna que otra pelea con Hermione y Luna, ambas mujeres habían terminado por aceptar que el lado veela de Alyssa no era algo que ellas pudieran evitar, ni tampoco sus maridos. El pequeño Ronnie miraba hacia las figuras que atravesaban el cielo de un lado a otro.

-Será para prestarme aquel libro que me dijo… -murmuró la niña para sí misma. Miró una vez más al cielo donde estaba su hermano asegurándose de que estuviese bien y se dirigió hacia la casa.

-¿Y Jen? –preguntó Alyssa mirando hacia el cielo -¿Ha hecho alguna tontería?

Blaise negó con la cabeza. Draco estiró los brazos y el pequeño pelirrojo se pasó de su madre a él.

-Todo controlado –aseguró Blaise-, Jack y Adam tiene órdenes especiales –Alyssa enarcó una ceja-, todo lo que les pase a Jen y Susan también les pasará a ellos.

La mujer rió.

-Bueno… yo quería pediros un favor pequeñito –dijo mirando a ambos hombres. Blaise y Draco se miraron-. Ronnie lleva toda la mañana mirando por la ventana a su hermana y a los demás jugar y bueno… me preguntaba si…si podríais…-Draco no esperó que dijera nada más. Tomó la escoba de Blaise y se montó con Ronnie sentado delante de él. Alyssa le sonrió-. Gracias Draco… Y tú –le tocó la nariz a su hijo-, ten cuidado…

------------------------------------------------

Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho. Estaba volando, libre, siempre se sentía libre cuando subía a una escoba; no se le daba tan bien como a Jack, pero se defendía con bastante soltura, su padre siempre decía que la soltura que había heredado lo había hecho de él porque Hermione era una negada completa para el quiddich y para volar, de echo, solía bromear diciendo que no entendía como su esposa había pasado el primer curso con la asignatura de vuelo, broma que siempre le costaba un pequeño desplante por parte de ella.

Había visto como su padre subía en una escoba llevando al pequeño pelirrojo con él. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado. En un momento de descuido de Draco, apenas una milésima de segundo, el tiempo justo para que el adulto esquivara una bludgger, Ronnie había visto la pequeña pelota dorada y había querido tomarla, inclinándose hacia la derecha más de lo que debería inclinarse.

-¡Ronnie!

El grito de Alysa llamó la atención de los jugadores que detuvieron el vuelo mientras miraban, casi a cámara lenta, como el pequeño se desprendía de la escoba y caía al vacío. Antes de que ninguno de los niños dijera nada o pudiese hacer nada al respecto, Draco ya se había inclinado sobre su escoba y caía en picado en busca del pequeño niño que parecía ajeno al peligro que corría en aquellos momentos.

Lucía se concentró ajena a lo que los demás gritaban o decían o miraban… Sólo se concentró en la sonrisa tierna de aquel niño que era casi como un hermano pequeño para ella. No deseaba que le pasara nada malo, no iba a dejar que le ocurriera nada malo.

-Viento –murmuró invocando a su propio poder.

Observó como una ráfaga de aire caliente la golpeaba con suavidad en el rostro como si la hubiera reconocido, como si le estuviera dando una señal de que había acudido a su llamada. Miró a su padre que a pesar de lo rápido que volaba, aún estaba a cierta distancia del pequeño.

Una burbuja rosada rodeó a Ronnie dejándolo flotar en el aire, como aquellas burbujas de jabón de aquel invento muggle; Draco se relajó al ver que el pequeño ascendía hasta él y justo en el momento en que el adulto lo tomó entre sus brazos, la burbuja estalló con una suavidad extrema.

El hombre descendió, dejando en brazos de Alysa al pequeño, quien no entendía por qué de repente todos sus primos y tíos corrían hacia él para abrazarlo y colmarlo de besos, sin saber que lo hacían más para tranquilizarse a ellos mismos que para otra cosa.

Draco sonrió confuso mientras besaba a Alyssa en la mejilla al tiempo que ella le perdonaba con la mirada y le decía que él no había tenido la culpa. Pero el hombre no la escuchaba. Miró hacia el cielo. Lucía seguía allí arriba, sobre su escoba, mirando a Ronnie y Draco casi podría haber asegurado que no se había dado cuenta de que los demás habían descendido.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron un momento, con aquella complicidad que sólo tienen padres e hijas. Draco le sonrió, agradecido y orgulloso de lo que había hecho; Lucía asintió en silencio mientras descendía despacio hacia el suelo ayudada por una débil corriente de aire que jugueteaba con sus rizos.

------------------------------------------

Dumbledore tenía razón. Él debería haberles dicho quién era. Debería estar con ellos, recordando risas y sonrisas y aventuras y mentiras y compartiendo miedos, esperanzas y dolor… Debería estar con ellos intentando hacerles entender que aquello pasó por una razón, bromeando con él y discutiendo con ella hasta que Harry los detuviera o la lógica aplastante de Hermione le devolviese a la realidad, lo que antes pasara.

Quería estar con ellos. Añoraba las vacaciones junto a ellos; casi recordaba con exactitud la primera vez que había pasado las vacaciones de Navidad con Harry, cuando el niño se había ilusionado al ver regalos, por primera vez, dirigidos a él… Añoraba las batallas de nieve que tenía con Hermione como modo de desestresarse antes de que Harry hechizara algunas bolas y les diera a los dos al mismo tiempo lo que convertía aquella batalla personal en un combate de dos contra uno para terminar todos contra todos.

Debería estar con ellos y no en su habitación, solo, cerca del fuego como si el calor que las llamas transmitían fuera suficiente para él.

Una vieja fotografía de sexto curso tomada con rapidez por Colin antes del baile de Navidad. Hermione estaba preciosa con aquel vestido azulado que se ceñía ligeramente a su cintura, y a cada lado de ella, con sus manos entrelazadas, dos sonrientes Harry y Ron miraban a cámara. Recordaba el momento en que se había tomado la fotografía, había sido la tercera, la primera vez, Draco se había puesto detrás de Hermione abrazándole la cintura con un gesto posesivo que había hecho que tanto Harry como Ron rodaran los ojos; la segunda vez, era sólo Harry quien rodaba los ojos al ver como Ron intentaba mirar a Hermione de reojo, la tercera vez había sido la correcta.

Debería estar con ellos… le dolía no poder estar con ellos… le dolía mentirle… se suponía que no debería sentir nada, él ya no era un ser vivo… entonces ¿por qué le dolía de aquella forma? Quizá era simplemente que al volver a estar con ellos, parte de sus emociones humanas hubiesen adquirido un papel protagonista en él… Tenía que ser eso, sólo podía ser eso…

Pero no podía hablar con ellos. No podía decirles "¿qué tal las vacaciones? Por cierto, olvidaos de Jon Jonson, soy Ron, ¿os acordáis de mí? ¿El chico que estuvo enamorado de Hermione pero que nunca se atrevió a decírselo? ¿El hermano que nunca tuviste? He vuelto para ayudar a Lucía a salvar a la raza humana de Réficul… Pero no os encariñéis demasiado, después de todo, en cuanto todo termine, me volveré a marchar"

Sonrió sarcástico. No. Definitivamente no podía decirles aquello… La cuestión es que le gustaría poder decírselo…

------------------------------------------------

_(salto en el tiempo; edad: once años, lugar: Hogwarts, momento: regreso de las vacaciones)_

Si había algo peor que empezar el curso, era empezar el curso después de las vacaciones de Navidad. La mayoría de los alumnos acudían a las primeras clases entre dormidos y deprimidos recordando lo bien que estaban en sus camas, en sus casas lo que habían salido de Hogwarts, y en el castillo los que se habían quedado. James no era una excepción.

Caminaba con los hombros hundidos, la expresión somnolienta, los ojos medio cerrados y bostezando a la vez que se revolvía el cabello en un inútil intento de quitarse el sueño que aún tenía. La sala común de Gryffindor estaba llena de chicos y chicas con aquel mismo aspecto. Era el primer día de clases y muchos de ellos aún no se habían recuperado de las fiestas invernales.

-¡Jack! ¡Si no bajas en dos minutos me voy al comedor sin ti! –gritó James enfadado.

-Buenos días a ti también … -dijo Lucía bajando las escaleras y besando a su amigo en la mejilla-… ¿no has dormido bien?

-¿Cómo quieres que duerma bien si tengo toda la noche a Jack dando vueltas en la cama de al lado y murmurando por lo bajo cosas que no me gustan?

-¿Jack? ¿Y qué es lo que puede decir Jack que no te guste? –preguntó Lucía.

El niño no pensó ni un minuto decirle a Lucía el motivo por el que no había dormido, y es que desde que Adam había tenido una conversación con él en la que había dejado entrever que Jack y Amy se gustaban mutuamente, el rubio de los Potter no podía conciliar el sueño cuestionándose el hecho de que si fuera así, no sabría si aceptaría la relación entre su mejor amigo y su hermana. Bueno, era su hermana después de todo y nadie le pondría un dedo encima a no ser que tuviera su visto bueno y él no iba a darle el visto bueno a ningún chico que quisiera acercarse a su hermanita. Claro que por otra parte, Jack era su amigo, su mejor amigo… confiaría en él para todo, para cualquier cosa, incluso le confiaría su vida… pero no sabía si confiarle a su hermana.

Aquellos pensamientos, unidos al hecho de que entre sueños, el niño moreno pronunciase varias veces durante la noche el nombre de "Amy" entre murmullos; hacían imposible que James pudiera dormir bien.

Evidentemente, si le contaba algo de eso a Lucía, la niña se reiría de él y si a algo no estaba dispuesto era a que Lucía se riera de él. Estaba seguro de que le tomaría el pelo durante una eternidad… bueno, quizá no tanto… sólo hasta que se casara…

-Olvídalo… ¡por fin! –Jack estaba bajando las escaleras en aquellos momentos-¡Ya era hora! La próxima vez no te espero… necesito tomar un buen desayuno antes de enfrentarme a la clase de pociones…

-¿Qué dices? Si pociones es una de las mejores clases… -dijo Lucía animada. James rodó los ojos.

-Obvio para ti… Tu padre es el profesor –le contestó de manera brusca James. Lucía frunció el ceño; no le gustaba que la gente pensara que sacaba buenas notas en clase de pociones únicamente porque Draco era el profesor y James lo sabía. El rubio resopló al ver la expresión de Lucía-… Perdona peque, no dormí bien…

-Bueno, yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para descansar con mis clases, ¿sabes? Y no por eso voy diciendo que apruebas DCLAO y Herbologia porque tus padres son los profesores, ¿no?

-Tienes razón –concedió James-… perdona… hazme un favor ¿vale? Si vuelo a decir otra estupidez como esa, dame una bofetada –le sonrió. Lucía le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos a desayunar o no? –preguntó Jack.

James recordó por qué no había dormido bien, tomó la mano de Lucía y pasó por el lado de Jack casi sin mirarlo.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó medio enfadado. Lucía rió por lo bajo. Estaba claro que aquel no era el mejor día de su amigo.

-¿Y yo qué he hecho ahora? –se defendió Jack.

-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Preocupada?

Hermione sonrió. Si no fuese porque llevaban años de convivencia hubiese jurado que él no hubiera adivinado nunca que estaba preocupada, pero sabía que después de vivir doce años con ella, el hecho de encontrarla al amanecer escribiendo en su diario, le daba pistas a su marido.

-Un poco –admitió-. Lucía ha estado muy extraña estas vacaciones ¿no te parece? –él la miró desde la cama mientras que Hermione seguía escribiendo sobre el tocador de la habitación.

-No –le respondió tajante.

-¿No? –Hermione se giró hacia él con una ceja enarcada-. Se ha pasado todas las vacaciones entrenando por las mañanas y por las tardes a excepción de cuando venían James, Amy y los demás o cuando nosotros íbamos… ¡Por favor Draco, no me dirás ahora que no te habías dado cuenta ¿no! –Draco sonrió –Ni siquiera el caballo que tus padres le regalaron, que por cierto voy a hablar con Narcisa muy seriamente, mira que regalarle un caballo, claro, así como el caballo está en la Mansión Malfoy, Lucía tendrá un pretexto para ir más seguido y tus padres la verán más, -Draco carraspeó ligeramente y Hermione comprendió lo que él quería decir, así que se apresuró a añadir-, cosa que no me importa porque sé que tus padres adorna a Lucía pero no me gusta que la consientan de esa forma -Draco volvió a sonreír-; el caso es que ni siquiera ese magnífico regalo le hizo parar quieta un solo día… -bufó y Draco tuvo la impresión de que lo había hecho más para respirar que para otra cosa.

-No ha estado extraña Hermione… Ha madurado de golpe –le dijo él con una sonrisa triste.

Hermione observó como su marido se levantaba de la cama y se ponía los pantalones negros y el jersey del mismo color; sonrió involuntariamente, después de todo, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

-Sólo tiene once años… -replicó Hermione-… no debería madurar de golpe…debería ser un proceso paulatino y lento… muy lento –añadió.

Draco se sentó a su lado y tomó la mano de su mujer por encima del tocador, se la llevó a los labios y la besó en el dorso.

-Tiene doce y…

-Recién cumplidos –se apresuró a corregir ella. Draco la miró-. Perdona… sigue…

-Tiene doce años y se ha enterado de demasiadas cosas, preciosa… ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué todo fuera igual? Conoces a tu hija igual que la conozco yo… tiene mi terquedad y tu sentido de la responsabilidad –ella sonrió-, se ha enterado de que tiene un poder especial más poderoso que la magia y que debe de utilizar ese poder para librar una batalla… -Hermione dio un respingo y Draco la miró comprensivo-, sé que es difícil aceptarlo, preciosa… Pero Lucía ya no es la niña pequeña a la que tenemos que proteger… Ahora tenemos que estar a su lado y ayudarla cuando ella pida ayuda, no antes… ¿lo entiendes?

-Pero… sólo es una niña Draco… Es mi niña… Quiero que juegue, que sea feliz, que esté con sus amigos… No quiero que esté encerrada ejercitando sus poderes y demostrando lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser; siempre preocupada por qué ocurrirá… No deberíamos habérselo dicho…

-¿Sabes por qué me enamoré de ti? –Hermione negó con la cabeza-. Porque eras una chica fuerte; porque siempre lo fuiste… Lucía ha heredado eso de ti, y estoy seguro que podrá enfrentarse a lo que tenga que venir. Lucía no ha estado extraña, únicamente ha sido consciente de la carga que le ha sido encomendada…

Hermione lo miró unos segundos. Estiró su mano libre y acarició la mejilla de Draco, quien aprovechando el momento en que la mano pasó cerca de su boca, la besó con suavidad y lentitud mientras ella cerraba los ojos disfrutando de aquel beso, muestra de un cariño jamás revelado.

-¿Por qué Draco? –él la miró -¿Por qué ha tenido que ser ella? ¿Por qué? No dejo de pensar que si tú y yo no nos hubiésemos casado… Lucía quizá sería una niña feliz y…

-Si no nos hubiésemos casado Hermione, Lucía no existiría –le dijo él con firmeza. La mujer sonrió cansada, consciente de que su marido tenía razón, pero reacia a decírselo. Él le sonrió de vuelta-. ¿Piensas que hubiera sido más fácil si hubiese sido Amy, o Jack o James, o Dani?

-¡No! –dijo ella casi gritando-. No le deseo eso a nadie…

-Lucía tampoco se lo desea, princesa… Por eso aceptó la carga que suponía…

-¿Por qué tú no pareces preocupado? –le preguntó Hermione-. ¿Es que sabes algo que yo no?-le preguntó sarcástica.

Draco se acercó entendiendo la broma de su mujer y la besó en la frente.

-Juré que te protegería, a ti y a Lucía siempre… No conseguiría nada con preocuparme, ¿no te parece? Además –le besó suavemente-, he decidido que yo seré el responsable en esta ocasión ¿de acuerdo? –ella lo miró-. Yo seré el pilar por esta vez, Hermione… Deja de ser fría con todo esto y sé la madre que siempre has sido… Y cuando quieras llorar, cuando sientas que ya no puedes más y que se te va a romper el alma… Entonces refúgiate en mí y deja que yo te consuele…

Hermione le besó.

-Siempre lo has hecho… -Draco la miró interrogante-… protegernos, amarnos, consolarnos… Siempre lo has hecho, siempre… ¿Sabes cuándo me enamoré de ti?

-¿Cuándo?

-La noche de nuestra primera cita –Draco frunció el ceño y ella sonrió-. La noche de nuestra segunda primera cita –corrigió ella de forma cariñosa-. Aquella noche me abrazaste y te quedaste conmigo en la cama durmiendo… sólo con tus palabras y con tu presencia, me tranquilizaste… En aquel momento me enamoré de ti…

-Te quiero Hermione… nunca lo dudes… jamás… ocurra lo que ocurra… te quiero…

Hermione sonrió. Draco hablaba en serio. Sabía que él siempre iba a estar allí para ella. Como el príncipe con que todas las niñas sueñan de pequeñas, ese príncipe de brillante armadura y fiel caballo y poderosa espada que la rescataría de todos los problemas y se la llevaría muy lejos de allí para vivir juntos por siempre.

Lo miró detenidamente. No importaba que no fuera un príncipe de verdad, ni tampoco que hubiese cambiado la brillante armadura por la túnica y la capa, ni tampoco que el caballo hubiese dejado de ser su montura para dar paso a una escoba, ni tampoco que en lugar de una espada empuñara una varita… Lo que era importante era que él siempre la había protegido… Draco era su príncipe; en momentos como aquel, sabía que no se había equivocado al aceptarlo a su lado.

------------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad de su mansión se cernió sobre la figura que acababa de entrar, majestuosa, elegante, refinada. Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos casi vacíos, carentes de decoración alguna y mientras se dirigía al encuentro de su Señor se preguntaba para qué la había llamado. Lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta; casi estuvo tentada a dar media vuelta y desaparecer por el corredor, esperando que él no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia. Era una tontería; él no necesitaba mirar para saber quién estaba a su alrededor. Sus poderes eran cada vez mayores y su crueldad parecía no tener límites.

-Madre… que sorpresa más agradable… -se giró para enfrentarla con una mirada helada-. Pasa, reúnete con nosotros.

Bella dudó si entrar en el salón. No escuchaba a nadie, no había nadie, pero Réficul jamás hablaba por hablar, y había utilizado claramente un plural delatando que no estaba solo en aquella estancia. Iba a preguntar pero la mirada del que una vez creyó que podría tratar como un hijo, la hizo desistir de su intento.

Entró en silencio. El crepitar del fuego era lo único que se oía. De pie, junto a la chimenea, con una copa de licor sostenida entre sus dedos, Réficul la miraba impasible, como si estudiara todos sus movimientos en busca de una reacción que pudiera ser reprochable a sus ojos.

-¿No vas a saludar a nuestro invitado madre? Tengo entendido que erais buenos amigos, ¿me equivoco? –preguntó él con voz melodramática señalando un rincón de la estancia.

Bella estaba preparada para casi cualquier cosa; de esperar el cadáver de alguien, un encantamiento, un hechizo, una maldición, una tortura, una muerte… esperaba cualquier cosa proveniente de su hijo. Preparada para casi cualquier cosa, pero para lo que tuvo que afrontar.

Un hombre de estatura alta, cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros y recogido con una pieza de cuero tras la nuca, ojos azules y abiertos a conjunto con la boca que parecía gritar de terror y conferían a la figura humana una actitud de miedo. Vestido con los colores de los aurores, su capa negra aún parecía ondear en el aire inmóvil.

Pero no fue aquello lo que hizo que Bella retrocediera un paso, ni tampoco fue lo que provocó que ahogara un grito tras la mano que se llevó a la boca. Fue aquel rostro. Ella conocía a aquella persona, le había visto miles de veces.

-¿Qué has hecho, Réficul? –preguntó Bella.

-Congelarle –contestó como si fuera algo natural. Dio un sorbo a su bebida-. Creí que te haría ilusión hacerlo tú misma así que no lo maté… -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quieres que…

-Bueno, madre, tú aún no has demostrado serme fiel, no has pasado ninguna prueba… así que he pensado que yo podía imponerte una prueba –la miró sonriente-, tengo derecho a comprobar hasta donde llega tu fidelidad ¿no?

-Pero… él… ¿por qué él? –preguntó más para sí misma.

-¿Y por qué no? Sólo es otro traidor bastardo… igual que lo fue Sommers… ¿te acuerdas de Sommers, madre? –la mirada de Bella fue reveladora -. Sí, creo que sí te acuerdas –una risa suave y penetrante, malvada, llenó los oídos de Bellatrix.

-Es Alexander… Es Alex… prácticamente lo he visto crecer Réficul…

-Lo sé, lo sé… tuvimos una agradable charla antes de que tú vinieras, aunque él no habló mucho la verdad… -chasqueó la lengua como si aquello lo hubiese incomodado. Es amigo de tu sobrino ¿verdad? –Bella asintió-. Casi como un hermano para él, ¿cierto? –la mujer volvió a asentir-. En fin… será como matar a tu sobrino, ¿no es encantador?

-¿Está vivo? –preguntó con voz temblorosa la mujer.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto… Me he limitado a congelarle por dentro –sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de su madre-. Está en un estado vegetativo… casi muerto, pero lo he conservado… fresco… -sonrió ante su propio comentario-… para dejarte a ti el placer de terminarlo…

Miró a Réficul, intentando saber si se trataba de una broma cruel, pero broma al fin y al cabo. La mirada del niño se endureció y Bella se encontró preguntándose como un niño podía tener una mirada tan dura e inerte.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se había acercado a Alex y había pasado una mano por su rostro, frío, estaba helado, producto seguramente del hechizo de Réficul. Sus cabellos en otros tiempos libres y suaves estaban agarrotados. Tuvo la tentación de torcer la punta de un mechón de pelo para volver a sentir la suavidad que siempre lo había caracterizado, el mechón se rompió con un estallido allí donde ella lo había doblado.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el día –apremió Réficul-, tengo que saber hasta donde llega tu lealtad madre… mátalo.

El sabor salado de las lágrimas llegó hasta sus labios entreabiertos, haciendo que se diera cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, no sabía cuándo. Aún de espaldas a Réficul tuvo la tentación de salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que no podría conseguir dar dos pasos antes de que la muerte viniese a buscarla.

Con una media sonrisa de tristeza, acarició de nuevo la mejilla del hombre que tenía delante y que tantas veces había acariciado cuando era poco más que un niño. Agradeció que estaba de espaldas a Réficul en silencio, si é la hubiera visto derramar una sola lágrima estaría muerta. Suspiró más para darse valor a ella misma que por falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Alargó su mano hasta tocar el pecho helado de Alex y sin saber si él podía escucharla y entenderla, se inclinó hacia su oído aún llorando y le murmuró unas palabras:

-Perdóname….

Antes de tener tiempo a reaccionar o a arrepentirse, empujó su mano sobre el torso del hombre y la figura helada se balanceó unos segundos hacia atrás y hacia delante antes de caer definitivamente sobre su espalda de hielo. Bella cerró los ojos al escuchar el ruido que había provocado; no quiso mirar, no quiso ver lo que había hecho, no quiso asegurarse de que Alex había muerto por su culpa, por su mano, por su hijo.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a Réficul con la cara limpia de lágrimas. Sin siquiera mirarlo empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Espero que esto te haya demostrado hasta dónde llega mi lealtad, Réficul –le dijo con sorna parada delante de la puerta.

-Oh, sí, madre… lo ha hecho… -le contestó él sonriente-… aunque quizá si me lo hubiera pedido.. podría haberlo dejado vivir –Bella no le miró, pero apretó sus puños con fuerza notando como las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas de las manos hasta que la sangre hizo acto de presencia-; es una lástima que hayas decidido matarlo antes que arrastrarte para pedirme su perdón…

Bella no contestó. La risa de Réficul resonaba en sus oídos mientras se dirigía al otro lado de la casa. Piedad… ¿Acaso él le habría perdonado la vida a Alex? Estaba segura de que no lo habría hecho, habría dejado que ella se arrastrara pidiendo clemencia por Alex para después matarlo él mismo y burlarse de ella antes de terminar también con su vida. Había sido una prueba, pero una prueba de lealtad, sino de supervivencia. Bella respiró hondo cuando entró en sus habitaciones y cerró la puerta.

Ella había decidido hacía mucho tiempo que quería sobrevivir, fuese al precio que fuese necesario.

---------------------------------------------

_(salto de tiempo; edad: once años; lugar: Hogwarts; momento: fin de curso)_

-Pues yo creo que es una estupidez –dijeron a coro James y Jack.

Amy rodó los ojos y Lucía se limitó a sonreír de forma dulce; y es que cuando los dos niños se ponían de acuerdo en algo era imposible hacerles cambiar de idea. Ambos consideraban que la idea del director Dumbledore de hacer un baile de fin de curso era una soberana estupidez y si no lo decían abiertamente era por el miedo que tenían a que las chicas de cursos superiores, que estaban emocionadas con dicho evento, y los chicos mayores, que aprovecharían la ocasión para invitar a las chicas que les gustaba, se pusieran en su contra y terminasen con miles de maldiciones por atreverse a decir algo en contra de, a su juicio, la fabulosa idea de Dumbledore.

La razón por la que estaban enojados era evidente, al menos para Lucía que conocía a los dos chicos más incluso que ellos mismos, y es que si bien Jack se pasaba todo el día detrás de Amy vigilándola para que ningún chico se atreviese a acercarse a ella a pedirle que fuera al baile y amenazando con la mirada a cualquier que fuera lo bastante idiota para ignorar su presencia, seguía fastidiado porque no sabía si le gustaba Amy como algo más que una amiga y si había algo que Jack no soportara era no saber qué pensaba.

El caso de James era distinto. Con la idea del baile, Danielle se había pasado las últimas semanas hablando emocionada con Clark, ignorando deliberadamente las ideas bromistas de Jamie, por lo que el niño había tenido que realizar su última broma solo y claro, sin nadie que lo ayudara, había terminado siendo pillado por el profesor Malfoy, quien le había castigado durante una semana a recoger el aula de pociones de los de séptimo y a pesar de que sabía que se lo tenía merecido, James seguía enfadado con Draco y con Danielle y de paso con Clark que no le quitaba a Dani la idea de la cabeza de asistir al baile. Y si a aquello se le sumaba la preocupación de proteger a su hermana y a Lucía de, dicho por sus propias palabras, "pervertidos que sólo querían aprovecharse de dos niñas de once años", pues era lógico, según él y para él, que la idea del baile no le emocionara demasiado.

-Pues yo no entiendo por qué os parece tan mala idea… -dijo Amy sonriendo-… Yo estoy deseando que alguien me invite… -se entristeció por segundos-… parece que nadie quiere ir conmigo.

Tanto Lucía como Jamie miraron de forma fulminante a Jack que se puso rojo y miró hacia otro lado para no cruzarse con la mirada de sus amigos. Él quería invitarla, pero no se atrevía; ¿qué tal si después de invitarla ella le rechazaba? O peor ¿qué pasaría si después se daba cuenta de que no le gustaba? O incluso peor aún ¿qué pasaría si después se daba cuenta de que sí le gustaba? Lo reconocía, estaba aterrado… y por mucho que dijera su madre, él no iba a pedirle consejo a su padre, seguro que se pasaría el resto de la vida riéndose de él por haberle ido a pedir ayuda para conseguir su primera cita.

-Yo tampoco tengo pareja aún –dijo Lucía intentando sonar casual mirando a Amy para animarla.

-Pero lo tuyo es normal… -contestó Amy. Lucía la miró -. Quiero decir… con el padre que tienes que no deja que ningún chico se acerque a más de dos metros de ti…

-Eso no es cierto… Jack y Jamie se acercan a mí mucho más que eso… -protestó Lucía risueña pero sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

Amy iba a replicar algo cuando una muy sonriente Danielle se acercó hasta ellos por el pasillo y antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, abrazó a Amy fuertemente.

-¿Te he dado ya las gracias por presentarme a Steve que me presentó a Clark? –Amy asintió-. Gracias, gracias, gracias.

-De nada, Danielle, creo que me di por enterada las cien primeras veces… -le contestó sonriendo.

-Vaya Dani, no sabía que aún te acordaras de nosotros –dijo James con sarcasmo-, si buscas a Clark no está con nosotros, será mejor que lo busques en otro sitio –tomó de la mano a Jack-, vamos, tenemos que ir a entregar el trabajo de DCLAO o a mi padre le dará un ataque.

-¿Y a ese que le pasa? –preguntó Dani mirando como James se iba-. Yo que venía a proponerle una broma de fin de curso…

-No te preocupes, sólo te echa de menos –dijo Lucía-, pero en cuanto lo vea en la sala común le digo lo de la broma.

-¿Habéis visto a Adam? –preguntó la pelirroja mirando a ambas niñas.

-Lo vimos en el cuarto piso –dijo Amy rápidamente-, estaba hablando con una chica de Hufflelpuff, creo que estaba invitándola al baile.

-¿No iba a ir con Jessy de Ravenclaw? –se extrañó Dani-. Le vi la semana pasada hablando con ella.

-Sí, pero lo dejaron hace dos días –dijo Lucía sonriendo.

Dani frunció el ceño.

-Yo quería que superara lo de Laila, pero se está volviendo un capullo oficialmente… Tendré que hablar con él, no quiero que todas las chicas de Hogwarts terminen con el corazón roto por culpa de mi primito… -vio a Clark en el otro extremo del pasillo y les sonrió a las dos-, nos vemos luego chicas ¡Clark!

Amy y Lucía vieron como la chica corría hacia su novio y después de darle un beso suave en los labios se iba con él cogidos de la mano. Las dos se miraron y siguieron caminando después de sonreír.

-¿El amor te vuelve así de idiota? –dijo de repente Amy. Lucía la miró-. Porque si es así no voy a enamorarme nunca… -aseguró.

-No digas tonterías Amy, y no asegures nunca algo que no puedes asegurar… -le dijo Lucía-… ¿vas a pedirle a Jack que te acompañe al baile?

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA!- un grupo de Ravenclaw la miraron extrañados cuando pasó por su lado, después de todo, no estaban acostumbrados a ver a la sensata Amy Potter gritar de aquella forma-¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así? –preguntó avergonzada.

Lucía se encogió de hombros.

-Te gusta –contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-, y tú le gustas a él; sólo pensé que querrías que fuera contigo antes de dejar que alguna otra lo invitara. Ya sabes, ir como algo más que amigos…

Amy abrió la boca para decir algo. La volvió a cerrar y la volvió a abrir. Lucía la miraba divertida y con una ceja enarcada en un gesto que a su amiga le recordó a Draco Malfoy completamente. Amy prefirió ignorarla.

-Estás loca… - le susurró-… tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego.

Lucía sonrió y siguió su camino; tenía que hablar con el profesor Jones.

----------------------------------

-Lo que no entiendo profesor Jones, es porqué mis poderes se están desarrollando tan rápido… -dijo la chica después de haberle contado lo que había hecho para salvar a Ronnie-… es como si se desarrollaran solos porque supieran que tienen que hacerlo…

-¿Eso te asusta? –le preguntó Jones mirándola. Lucía asintió a medias-. Sé que has heredado el carácter franco de tu madre y la manía de tu padre de negar lo evidente, así que respóndeme con sinceridad -¿te asusta?

Lucía lo miró. ¿La asustaba? No, no era eso como lo calificaría ella… era simplemente…

-No me asusta… me intriga –contestó la niña de doce años sonriendo con tranquilidad. Jones la miró-. Quiero decir, no me da miedo, sólo quiero saber el motivo. Cuando vi a Ronnie caer, deseé protegerlo y al invocar al viento… no sé ni por qué lo hice… fue como si algo me dijera que debía invocarlo… es algo muy extraño…

Jones sonrió.

-A veces, la magia nos salva o nos obliga a hacer cosas que jamás podríamos imaginar que supiéramos hacer… -sonrió-… a veces el hecho de salvar a un amigo te da el valor suficiente para enfrentarte a tus miedos y decidir que quieres salvarlo…

-Pero a mí no me dan miedo mis poderes… aún no me ha contestado… porqué se desarrollan tan rápido…

-Cuatro años –dijo Jones con una media sonrisa-… Si tus padres se enteran de que estoy diciendo esto me matarán… -bromeó. Lucía sonrió-… Tienes cuatro años para… es el tiempo estipulado para que puedas controlar tu poder…

-… lo sé, lo sé… para perfeccionarme… pero… -Jones la miró y la niña sonrió con tristeza-… Réficul… es él quien está haciendo que mis poderes se desarrollen, ¿verdad? Encontré entre las notas de mi padre algunas investigaciones que él estaba haciendo sobre Réficul y bueno…

-Así que también te has dado cuenta… -Lucía se sonrojó bajo la mirada intensa de Jones quien le sonrió-… su único punto débil es la arrogancia…

-Por eso se permite el regalar cuatro años… para lograr que mis poderes se desarrollen con rapidez y que la lucha contra mí sea más fuerte… ¿verdad?

-Me temo que así es pequeña…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué me lo ocultó si lo sabía?

-Quise protegerte y no decirte nada… -sonrió al recordar que era lo mismo que Harry había hecho con ellos en más de una ocasión y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al recordarlo-… me equivoqué, lo siento…

-No importa, -le contestó ella-, pero no vuelva a ocultarme algo. Me pidió que confiara en usted y lo estoy haciendo, pero creo que es justo que yo le pida lo mismo…

Jones asintió.

-De acuerdo, ahora, enséñame qué has sabes hacer, preparada para el ataque…

-------------------------------

Draco estaba malhumorado. Mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa gris y buscaba por la habitación los gemelos para los puños de la prenda, murmuraba maldiciones con el ceño fruncido mientras que miraba de vez en cuando a Hermione que estaba tranquilamente sentada delante de su tocador colocándose unos pendientes. Tenía que admitir que con aquel vestido rojo, su esposa estaba increíblemente atractiva, sexy y guapa. Pero ni siquiera la visión de Hermione en aquellos momentos lograba tranquilizarlo.

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya? –le dijo su mujer sonriente-. No es tan malo…

-¿No es tan malo? –preguntó el hombre malhumorado-. ¿No es tan malo? Ese niño es un delincuente en potencia y tú dices que no es tan malo que vaya con nuestra princesa… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Lo has visto?

-Sí, y no creo que sea un delincuente en potencia… es buen estudiante…

-Pansy no opina lo mismo, dice que en herbología es un desastre… -contraatacó Draco con suma rapidez.

-Bueno, todo el mundo puede tener un fallo ¿no? Te recuerdo que yo no dominaba vuelo y que tú, señor perfecto, te aterrorizabas cada vez que Hagrid tenía que darnos clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas –le sonrió.

-Eso no es cierto –se defendió el rubio furioso.

-¿No? Tercer curso, hipogrifo, ¿te suena de algo? –Draco frunció el ceño-. Sí, veo que sí te acuerdas… Además, ¿has estado espiando sus notas? ¿desde cuando espías las notas de los alumnos Draco Malfoy? –arrugó la frente-. A ti no te gustaba que ni siquiera tus padres se metiesen en tus asuntos…

-Pero… es diferente. Se trata de mi princesa –recalcó las dos últimas palabras-. ¡Tengo que espiar con quien sale! –añadió.

Hermione resopló.

-No salen juntos Draco, sólo van a ir al baile juntos… como amigos, es muy diferente.

-¿Van a salir juntos hoy?

-Sí.

-¿Cenarán juntos?

-Sí.

-¿Bailarán juntos?

-Sí

-Entonces es una cita. Y cuando lleguen a la sala común él la querrá besar y mi pobre niña como es tan inocente aceptará y luego él le romperá el corazón y nosotros tendremos que consolarla y yo me tendré que ocupar de darle un merecido a ese mocoso que no hace otra cosa más que jugar con mi princesa –dijo Draco mientras daba vueltas por la habitación bajo la divertida mirada de Hermione.-¡¿Qué!

Hermione se levantó, lo tomó de las manos y lo sentó con suavidad en la cama, acomodándose ella sobre sus piernas.

-Me encanta cuando interpretas al padre celoso… -le dijo sarcásticamente-. Pero él no le va a romper el corazón y no creo precisamente que nuestra hija sea inocente y no sepa defenderse, ¿te recuerdo lo que es capaz de hacer? –Draco dibujó una sonrisa malvada mientras asentía-. Además, no salen junto, sólo son amigos, siempre lo han sido, ¿por qué te preocupa ahora?

-Porque ahora es oficial… -bramó Malfoy a disgusto.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó suavemente.

-Draco, Lucía no va con un monstruo… sólo va con James.

El hombre soltó otro bufido.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó malhumorado.

-Porque tiene derecho a divertirse… -le contestó ella-… porque los dos acordamos que tendría derecho a divertirse mientras le fuera posible… Así que tú y yo vamos a ir al baile, vamos a cenar, vamos a bailar…

-… ¿y podré llamarle la atención si se pasa de listo con mi princesa? –preguntó ilusionado.-Hermione sonrió, rodó los ojos y besó a su marido de nuevo sin decirle nada. Se levantó, tomó su capa y salió de la habitación. Draco sonrió-¿Eso es un sí?

-------------------------------------

-Si mi padre se entera de que voy con tu hermana porque Lucía me engañó, me matará… -aseguró Jack mientras se miraba en el espejo por última vez-… pensará que el encanto de los Zabinni ha caído en declive conmigo… -explicó al ver la expresión del chico que tenía al lado.

James sonrió colocándose a su lado y revolviéndose el cabello rubio para hacerlo parecer un desorden casual.

-Simplemente no se lo digas –resolvió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Mi padre en cambio está más contento que yo de que vaya con Lucía… creo que piensa que es una especie de cita o algo así…

Jack enarcó una ceja y miró a su amigo a través de la imagen del espejo.

-¿Y no lo es?

James sonrió.

-Claro que no. Sólo vamos al baile como amigos… No hay ninguna chica con la que me sienta tan cómodo con ella y ella bueno… aceptó para que yo no fuera solo e hiciera el ridículo.

-Podrías haber invitado a Amy… -dijo Jack.

-¿Invitar a mi hermana al baile? Zabinni, por favor… incluso tú deberías saber que eso sería algo completamente ilógico… ¿cómo iba a invitar a Amy? Además –añadió con picardía-, si la hubiera invitado, tú me habrías matado por no poder ir con ella, y hablando de so ¿cómo te convenció Lucía?

-Estaba en la biblioteca y Lucía me dijo que Amy había estado hablando con un chico de Ravenclaw de segundo, amigo de Clark –hizo una mueca-, el caso es que Lucía me contó que Amy había dicho que era un buen chico y que a lo mejor ella lo invitaba al baile… Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando la invité hasta que estuve delante de ella pidiéndole que fuese conmigo porque no quería que fuese con nadie más, claro que ese detalle lo obvié delante de ella…

James miró a su amigo.

-Jack, ¿te gusta mi hermana?

-¿No crees que esa pregunta sobra? –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Hablo en serio Jack –se giró para mirarlo-. No quiero que le hagas daño, no quiero que nadie le haga daño, así que si vas a jugar con ella, te recomiendo que empieces a olvidarlo porque no me gustaría tener que perderte como amigo, Jack.

No había burla en sus palabras, ni tampoco sarcasmo o aquel deje de bromista que siempre tenían todas sus conversaciones. James Potter estaba hablando en serio, quizá por primera vez en su vida, con Jack. Ambos lo sabían.

-No quiero jugar con ella James… Es mi mejor amiga, siempre lo ha sido y me gusta, me gusta de verdad… No voy a decirte que estoy enamorado porque sólo tengo doce años recién cumplidos y ni siquiera se que se siente al estar enamorado –James le sonrió-, pero sé que me gusta y mucho y no quiero perderla… ni a ti tampoco.

Hablaba en serio. James sonrió y le dio un golpe en el pecho mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Vamos, las chicas nos esperan –dijo contento.

----------------------------------

El baile había terminado pronto para ellos, demasiado pronto para todos ellos. Ahora estaban en la sala común de la habitación de Harry y Pansy. Los adultos se habían retirado a un rincón acompañando a Pansy que seguía sin creer lo que había ocurrido. A su lado, Harry, con la mirada endurecida y la mandíbula apretada, sostenía a su esposa por la cintura mientras le acariciaba la espalda en señal de que todo estaba bien. Draco había abandonado a Hermione con un cálido beso y después de mirar hacia su hija asegurándose de que ella estaba bien, se había acercado a Pansy y le había dicho unas palabras al oído que nadie salvo ellos dos llegaron a escuchar. Blaise también estaba allí, hablando en voz baja a una llorosa Pansy que apretaba la mano de su marido para infundirse un valor y un carácter que en aquellos momentos no poseía y no se arrepentía de no poseer.

Adam había dejado a su pareja en medio de la pista de baile sin importarle demasiado que ella le reclamara nada; a pesar de que Amy y James no eran familiares de sangre, para ellos era como si lo fuesen y no los iba a dejar solos. Dani permanecía con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Adam y éste la mantenía abrazada por los hombros y le daba un beso de tanto en tanto en la frente para asegurarse que estaba allí.

Jack no le había soltado la mano a Amy durante toda la noche y no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo en aquellos precisos momentos. La morena estaba sentada cerca del fuego, con las piernas flexionadas contra su cuerpo y la espalda contra el pecho de Jack que se había sentado detrás de ella dejándole un hueco entre sus piernas.

Lucía estaba preocupada. James había salido corriendo del Gran Comedor, habilitado para ser el lugar del baile, y nadie había visto dónde había ido. Había sido a medio baile. Una bandada de lechuzas negras había invadido el Gran Comedor; la música se había apagado, demasiado interesados todos en aquella nube negra que revoloteaba sobre sus cabezas como si anunciaran un presagio de muerte.

Un anillo. Un anillo que cayó en el regazo de Pansy. La mujer lo había reconocido de inmediato; sólo ella y otra persona tenían aquel anillo; el anillo familiar de los Parkinson… Colocados al nacer un miembro de la familia, únicamente puede ser retirado cuando esa persona muere. No había hecho falta que supiera nada más, ni siquiera había leído el pergamino que le había llegado a Dumbledore; en cuanto aquel anillo hubo rozado su falda, Pansy había sabido que su hermano Alexander Parkinson, había muerto.

Y Harry y James y Amy al ver el estado en que se encontraba habían ido a verla, a preguntarle, a interesarse… los rostros de los tres se desencajaron al ver la sortija que su madre sostenía entre las manos temblorosas. Amy tuvo que agarrarse a la primera mano que vio, que fue la de Jack. Jamie, por el contrario, había negado con la cabeza como si aquello fuese una pesadilla de la que podía despertar y había salido del Gran Comedor ignorando los gritos de sus padres, de su hermana y de ella misma. Había desaparecido de la sala y nadie sabía donde se había metido.

--------------------------------------

Narcisa leyó una vez más la nota que Albus Dumbledore les había enviado a través de Fawkes. No podía creerlo. El pequeño Alex que tantas noches había pasado en aquella casa con Draco y Pansy… el que se había convertido en un hombre y había influido lo bastante en la vida de Pansy para sacarla del camino de la muerte al que sus padres la habían condenado…

-¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así Bella? ¿Cómo?

Lucius se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón donde ella estaba acomodada y pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y besándola con suavidad en la cabeza.

-Es mi hermana… ¿por qué ha hecho algo así? Ella nunca fue tan… tan mezquina ni cruel… ¿en qué momento se volvió así?

-Narcisa… no vas a derrumbarte, ¿entendido? No voy a dejar que te derrumbes… Tu hermana y tú sois muy diferentes, no sois iguales, tú no has matado a Alex… ¿entiendes?

-Lucius… si yo hubiera estado con ella… si yo hubiera estado allí ella no habría hecho nada… quizá si no me hubiera marchado de casa, ella ahora sería feliz y no…

Las palabras de Narcisa se ahogaron entre los sollozos de la mujer. Lucius la abrazó con fuerza y ella terminó dejando caer la cabeza sobre las piernas del hombre. La carta, arrugada, permanecía aún sobre su regazo y ella no podía comprender en qué se había convertido Bella.

-----------------------------------

No se sorprendió cuando lo encontró en medio del campo de quiddich, tumbado en el centro del campo, de espaldas a la hierba, con los brazos extendidos a lo horizontal y las piernas separadas. No se sorprendió cuando al acercarse a él lo escuchó sollozar. Y tampoco se sorprendió cuando al arrodillarse a su lado y tomar la cabeza de él para recostarla en su regazo, él cerró los ojos después de reconocerla y se acomodó aún mejor sobre sus piernas.

Lucía le pasó la mano por el cabello varias veces, apartando mechones de su frente y acariciando la piel de la misma al pasar sus yemas por la zona. Tarareó una dulce canción que le recordaba a cuando ellos eran pequeños y no podían dormir porque se habían escapado a ver una película de miedo y entonces, Alex, el tío de James, aparecía en el cuarto donde dormían y les contaba un cuento y se quedaba con ellos hasta que conseguía que se durmiesen.

-Lo voy a hacer Jamie… -le prometió Lucía con la voz quebrada-… voy a terminar con esto… no voy a dejar que nadie muera si puedo evitarlo…

Jamie asintió en silencio. Aquella no era una buena noche para dormir y sin embargo, las palabras de Lucía lograron calmarlo.

--------------------------------------

**Bueno! Que tal? Emmmm a ver… habéis sabido llevar lo de los saltos de tiempo? Supongo que sí, porque está bien señalizado, no os parece? Creo que los proximos capitulos serán más o menos así… con saltos y todo ese rollo… además, no os quejeis, así son más largos los capítulos… creo que frenaré el ritmo de actualización… como son más largos… :p (vale, vale… no me mireis así… es broma, lo juro) **

**Bueno, pues nada, que sigais leyendo y dejando vuestras opiniones que son muy importantes. Un besito a todos :D**


	20. BONUS 3

**Hola a todo el mundo! Prometo contestar todos los reviews recibidos y sin contestación hasta la fecha en un próximo avance… **

**Ahora os dejo con un BONUS porque estoy a punto de llegar a los 100 reviews… mmmm… hagamos una cosa… quien sea mi review nº 100 tiene derecho a sugerir una escena para que lo incluya en el fic o haga un BONUS extra, ¿Qué os parece?**

**Bueno, ahora a leer, esta es la… segunda primera cita? Podría ser una forma de decirlo jejejeje :D**

**Que os divirtáis… y ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo :p**

CHAPTER BONUS 3

Hermione se paseaba nerviosa por la sala común. Había salido de la biblioteca y no había ido a cenar; estaba demasiado nerviosa planeando lo que le diría a sus amigos para no ir con ellos al día siguiente a Hogsmade; y es que sin saber cómo ni por qué, había aceptado ir con Draco, su cita. Había aceptado una cita con Draco Malfoy. La realidad la golpeó y se dejó caer abatida en el sillón cerca de la chimenea.

-No puedo ir con él… Harry se enfadará, Ron se enfadará, Ginny se enfadará… Todo el mundo se enfadará y será desgraciado y yo no quiero que nadie sea desgraciado por mi culpa, así que no iré –decidió firme-… pero ¿por qué quiero ir? –sonrió para sí misma-, para ver si es verdad que ha cambiado. ¡Ay Dios! ¡Ron y Harry van a matarme! No… primero matarán a Draco y luego me matarán a mí…

El retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y dejó paso a un malhumorado Harry, una comprensiva Ginny que lo miraba con una sonrisa encantadora y un satisfecho Ron que se iba pasando la mano por el estómago.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estabas? No fuiste a comer y tuve que terminar con tu ración del postre… -dio sonriendo Ron. Frunció el ceño-. Tienes mala cara ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí yo… estaba en…la biblioteca, sí, eso, la biblioteca –dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó esta vez Harry sentándose cerca de ella.

-Claro, ¿y tú? Tienes mala cara… -Harry protestó, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos en una actitud infantil mientras murmuraba cosas-. ¿Qué le pasa? –le preguntó a los hermanos pelirrojos.

Ron se encogió de hombros aún divertido y Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Está enfadado con Snape, le castigó mañana, así que no podrá ir a Hogsmade –pareció entristecerse al hacer aquel comentario. Hermione la miró-. Se peleó con Zabinni –añadió-, suerte que Malfoy estaba allí y evitó que terminasen a golpes –Hermione abrió los ojos ante tal afirmación-, sí, lo sé, extraño ¿verdad? El caso es que Snape pasó por allí y bueno, castigó a Harry porque según él "el echo de que sea famoso no le autoriza a ir dando golpes por ahí"

-Lo cual es una estupidez porque ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de darle un golpe…-Las dos chicas se miraron-Así que creo que mañana vais a tener que ir las dos con Ron… lo siento chicas…

-Lo cierto es que yo tampoco puedo ir –se apresuró a decir la pelirroja. Hermione y Ron la miraron-, tengo deberes que hacer, atrasados, de McGonagall… -mintió.

-En ese caso será mejor que te quedes a hacerlos –dijo su hermano-, McGonagall da miedo cuando se enfada… Así cuando Harry termine su castigo podrá ayudarte con los deberes, ¿cierto Harry? –el chico asintió algo sonrojado ante la perspectiva de estar todo el día solo con Ginny, aunque por suerte para él, Ron no pareció darse cuenta de ello, estando demasiado ocupado mirando a Hermione-. Así que nos quedamos los dos solos, ¿verdad? –dijo contento pasando una mano por los hombros de su amiga sin siquiera saber como se había atrevido a hacer aquel gesto.

-En realidad… -Ginny la miró-… yo no creo que… -Harry la miró-... ya he quedado para… -Ron la miró y soltó su abrazo. Hermione suspiró-… He quedado con alguien para ir a Hogsmade.

Silencio. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Hermiones se retorció las manos nerviosa mientras estrujaba la túnica del uniforme; Harry y Ginny la miraban sorprendidos, Ron la miraba enojado. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que enojarse?

-¿Es un chico? –preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué?

-Pregunté que si es un chico –repitió él-, la persona con la que has quedado… ¿es un chico?

-Sí… -asintió sonrojada mientras rezaba internamente porque no preguntaran con quién iba a ir a Hogsmade en una cita oficial. Pero como siempre, parecía que Ron no leía el pensamiento o si lo hacía, tendía a preguntar exactamente lo contrario a lo que los demás querían que preguntara.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conocemos? –preguntó desconfiado -. Mira que si tenemos que ir a hablar con él para asegurarnos de que te tratará bien, yo podría…

Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

-Eh… sí, sí lo conocéis…

-¿De qué curso? –preguntó un curioso Harry mientras en su archivo mental buscaba los nombres de los chicos de sexto y séptimo.

-Pues en realidad es de nuestro curso… -dijo la chica nerviosa.

-¿En serio? Vaya… ¿es de Gryffindor? –preguntó Ginny uniéndose a la curiosidad de Harry mientras que ambos chicos intentaban imaginar a Hermione saliendo con Dean, Seamus y Neville.

-No, no es… no es de nuestra casa… -sonrió aún más nerviosa mientras rezaba para que no ocurriese nada malo.

-¿Hufflelpuff? –preguntó dudoso Ron. Hermione negó.

-¿Ravenclaw?

La voz de Harry hizo que el silencio se hiciera de nuevo en la sala. Podía notar como tres pares de ojos la miraban esperando una respuesta, deseosos de saber o mejor dicho, deseosos de querer saber que era un Ravenclaw, pues de otro modo solo quedaría una casa… Hermione negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando que la explosión ocurriera. Contó mentalmente 3…2…1…

-¡¿SLYTHERIN!- El grito de Ron debió resonar en toda la torre. Tres alumnos de primero que acababan de entrar le miraron asustados-¿Qué miráis? –les gritó furioso mientras señalaba las habitaciones -. ¡Iros a dormir a no ser que querais que os quite puntos!

-No puedes aprovecharte de tu cargo de prefecto de esa forma, Ron… -le regañó Hermione. La mirada que le dirigió Ron fue suficiente para que se callara.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Harry visiblemente contrariado.

La mirada de Hermione se cruzó con la de Ginny un segundo. La pelirroja abrió los ojos comprendiendo la mirada de la chica.

-Oh, no… dime que no es él… -pidió casi rogando.

-Bueno… yo… mmmm…

Harry fue el primero en entender a Ginny y abrió sus ojos clavando sus pupilas verdes en los ojos de Hermione que se había sonrojado repentinamente y parecía muy concentrada en las baldosas de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó casi con temor.

Ron le miró; iba a decirle que era una estupidez que pensara que Hermione podría salir alguna vez con aquel estúpido hurón cuando no escuchó la voz de ella replicándole nada, así que se giró hacia la chica con voz temblorosa, más por la rabia contenida que por otra cosa.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Vas a salir con Malfoy?

Hermione respiró. Era hora de hacer frente a la situación y de demostrar que el sombrero seleccionador la había puesto en Gryffindor por su valor. Abrió los ojos, levantó la mirada y miró a un sorprendido Harry, a una perpleja Ginny y a un alterado Ron. Abrió la boca para hablar y…

-Sólo voy a darle una oportunidad, nada más. Así que no me miréis de esa forma que parece que vaya a cometer un crimen y sí, Ron –le miró-, sé que es Draco Malfoy, pero también sé que no me ha humillado en mucho tiempo y sí, Harry –lo miró-, sé que es tu enemigo, hijo de la mano derecha de Voldemort, pero por una vez, ¿no crees que podrías pensar que él quiere acercarse a mí por mí y no para acercarse a ti? Y no, Ginny, ni se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando en voz alta –le recriminó mirándola-, yo también podría hablar de cosas ¿entiendes? –le echó una mirada significativa a Harry y la pelirroja asintió en silencio.-. Bien, y ahora si me disculpáis me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

----------------------------------

El día se había levantado claro, aún así seguramente haría frío, no por nada estaban en el mes de enero. Hermione se miró al espejo por décima vez. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se arreglaba tanto… sólo era Malfoy… seguramente se trataba de una broma del slytherin, nada más, ella quedaría como idiota y más aún si se arreglaba para él. Suspiró. Después de todo, no podía dejar de ser una chica y la parte racional quedaba olvidada a un lado cuando la feminidad de ella entraba su mente.

-Bueno… no puedo hacer nada más…

Después de probarse tres pantalones y dos faldas y combinarlas con todos los jerseis, chaquetas, rebecas, camisas y blusas que tenía, se había decantado por aquellos pantalones negros ajustados en las caderas que caían sueltos hacia abajo; se había colocado la camiseta ajustada rojiza que se anudaba al cuello dejando libre sus hombros y brazos y encima de la misma, una suave blusa negra de mangas largas transparente que se abrochaba con un botón en el medio del estómago, realzando el pecho que normalmente llevaba oculto tras el uniforme. Los zapatos negros de medio tacón que su madre había insistido en comprarle aquel verano habían resultado ser perfectos, ya que además de ser cómodos, los utilizaba tanto para ir a clase como para combinarlos. Intentó domarse el cabello, pero viendo que sería una tarea imposible, optó por recogerlo hacia arriba y sujetarlo con una pinza roja dejando un bucle doble que caía con suavidad sobre la mejilla derecha hasta rozar su hombro.

Suspiró. No había quedado tan mal después de todo… Tomó su chaqueta gris, guardó la varita en el bolsillo interno de la prenda y salió de la habitación cruzando la sala común corriendo para no tener que enfrentarse a las preguntas ni a las miradas recriminatorias de Ron que estaba sentado en un rincón de la sala.

Nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa incluso para ella. Los TIMOS no habían sido nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. En toda su vida había estado muy nerviosa, pero nunca había sido nada en comparación a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos mientras paseaba de un lado a otro del vestíbulo esperando que Draco apareciese. No. No quería que Draco apareciese, después de todo, podía ser una broma estúpida ¿no? Detuvo sus pasos nerviosos. ¿Y si tenía razón y sólo se trataba de una broma? ¿Qué haría? Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de nuevo… Bueno, si resultaba que era una broma, levantaría la cabeza orgullosa y se iría a Hogsmade ella sola como si se hubiera arreglado para ir ella sola, claro que no la creerían, después de todo era Hermione Granger, ella nunca se arreglaba para ir a Hogsmade y mucho menos si iba sola, aquel día ni Harry ni Ron iban con ella…Sería horrible… Y si de repente todo el colegio…Menta. Olía a menta. Se giró.

Detuvo sus pasos. Sus nervios se esfumaron mágicamente. Sus ojos vieron la figura majestuosa y altiva de Draco Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia ella con aquella sonrisa arrogante y tan encantadora en sus labios. Sus labios… ¿cómo sería besarle? ¿también sabrían sus besos a menta? Vestía de negro, no se sorprendió. Pantalones y camisa negra y una hermosa capa de un gris perla que hacía resaltar sus ojos y su mirada. Atractivo. Caminaba seguro hacia ella, con pasos firmes, la espalda recta, los hombros hacia atrás, la mirada posada en ella. Si estaba nervioso, no lo demostraba.

-Estás preciosa… -le dijo tomándole la mano y besándole los nudillos sin apartar la vista de ella-… lamento el retraso… Blaise me entretuvo –rodó los ojos.

-No importa –le sonrió olvidando por completo que él retenía su mano; no le incomodaba, al parecer a él tampoco -¿Nos vamos? –asintió. Se giró para ir a los carruajes, pero Draco negó con la cabeza -¿Qué?

-Vamos, tenemos otro medio de ir… ¿esperabas que compartiera un carruaje con otra persona que no fueras tú? –Hermione iba a protestar -; eres mi cita, y sólo quiero estar contigo… -el posible reclamo de Hermione murió con esas palabras-. Tengo un translador preparado. Llegaremos a Hogsmade enseguida.

Se escondieron en un aula vacía. Draco sonrió y se acercó hasta la ventana de donde tomó una piedra. Se acercó hasta ella y rodeó su cintura con un brazo mientras sujetaba la piedra con su otra mano; la instó a que tocara la piedra para lo que ella tuvo que poner su mano encima de la de él. Calor. Extrañamente a lo que la gente pudiera pensar, las manos de Draco transmitían calor… ¿o era ella quien estaba ardiendo? Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Los nervios ya no estaban allí. La sonrisa de él los había hecho desaparecer. Ahora ella sonreía también.

-Tres… -aspiró el aroma de ella -… dos… -le sonrió con dulzura-… uno….-la afirmó contra él apretando su cintura -… agárrate…

La sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella. Cerró los ojos. Notó la presencia de Draco a su lado; sintió como la mano del chico la apretaba en la cintura para no dejarla escapar; su otra mano sintió la calidez de él. Sonrió y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho. Se sentía segura. Sabía que había hecho bien en aceptar aquella cita.

-------------------------------

-Vamos… sólo uno más… -pidió Draco con voz de niño pequeño.

-No Draco, luego te sentará mal –le replicó ella.

-Sólo uno… ¿qué mal puede hacerme algo tan delicioso como esto? –insistió él.

-Has dicho "sólo uno más" hace tres –le dijo divertida-… de verdad… luego te sentará mal…

-Sólo uno más, por favor… -le pidió de nuevo-… lo compartimos… esta vez disfrutaremos los dos…

Hermione le sonrió y suspiró resignada. Empezaba a entender por qué un Malfoy siempre se salía con la suya.

-Está bien, Draco… sólo uno… que sea de chocolate… -añadió al ver como él se levantaba para ir a pedir otra copa de helado gigante. Draco la miró-… ¿qué? Adoro el chocolate… es dulce…

Lo observó dirigirse a la barra de la heladería y pedir una copa de helado… la quinta para él, la tercera para ella. Si en un principio no se había creído lo que Draco le había dicho acerca de que no había probado el helado nunca, había quedado demostrado que no le había mentido, después de todo, nadie que no haya probado el helado es capaz de comerse cinco copas de diferentes sabores y además, sin parecer que ya se ha saciado. Sonrió al ver como el chico separaba las manos para indicarle a la mujer la medida del helado; ella había negado con la cabeza y le había indicado otro tamaño, al parecer era el máximo por lo que Draco asintió a regañadientes aún, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Había sido una tarde perfecta… Habían ido a la tienda de dulces donde Hermione había comprado una caja de ranas de chocolate para Ron y Harry y otra de Grageas con sabor a dulce de leche para Ginny, desde que la pelirroja se había comido todas las suyas, Hermione no había podido olvidar que aquellos eran los sabores preferidos de la niña. Después se habían pasado por la tienda de quiddich; Draco había insistido en no ir, pero Hermione había observado como el chico se había quedado mirando la nueva escoba expuesta en el escaparate y las nuevas snitch de entrenamientos colocadas estratégicamente para que la gente se fijara en ellas, así que sonriendo comprensiva y sabiendo que todos los chicos adoraban el quiddich había tomado la mano de él y lo había conducido al interior de la tienda, donde Draco se pasó una hora explicándole a ella la diferencia entre una snitch normal y una snitch de entrenamiento. Después de comprar un par de ellas, Hermione le había sugerido que podían ir a la librería…

Había temido una negativa por parte de él y había cerrado los ojos esperando que explotara. Pero él había aceptado dejando descolocada a Hermione por su actitud; entre las estanterías habían descubierto que compartían el mutuo placer por la lectura y sobre todo por los libros muggles, cosa que había sorprendido a Hermione bastante. Después habían ido a la tienda de antigüedades, donde Draco había comprado un medallón para su madre, diciéndole a Hermione que en dos semanas sería su cumpleaños y que Narcisa había estado mirando aquel colgante un mes atrás.

Y al salir de la tienda, los nervios volvieron a llegar. Draco la había cogido de la mano, no como una exigencia ni como una petición, sino simplemente porque parecía que su mano pertenecía a aquel lugar. La mirada de él se había topado con la suya casi pidiéndole permiso; ella no se había negado; le había sonreído.

Se acarició involuntariamente la mano que Draco le había estado cogiendo casi toda la tarde en medio de risas y bromas. Aún olía a menta. Era extraño como aquel olor que antes le desagradaba ahora era imprescindible para ella.

Draco regresó a la mesa con una enorme copa de chocolate y cuando Hermione le miró para reprenderle por coger la del tamaño mayor, él le sonrió de forma inocente y divertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo cómplice. Un mechón cayó sobre la frente de él rozando sus pestañas. Hermione estiró la mano para apartarlo y él se quedó quieto disfrutando del roce que la mano de ella proporcionaba de forma descuidada sobre su mejilla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione había escuchado alguna vez en algún lugar una frase "a veces se dice más en silencio que en mil palabras"; sonrió. Era cierto.

----------------------------------

-¿Y de quién fue la culpa? –gritó Hermione entrando en la habitación enfadada y quitándose la chaqueta empapada.

-Mía no, desde luego –le contestó de vuelta Draco cerrando la puerta con un portazo y desabrochándose la capa-. ¡El idiota de tu amigo empezó!

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Porque tú lo provocaste! –se giró para enfrentarle.

-¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Tú estabas allí! ¡Viste que no hice nada!

-¡Lo único que vi fue que me cogiste de la mano precisamente cuando Ron se dirigía hacia nosotros! –le gritó.

-¡No te cogí la mano por eso! –le gritó él de vuelta enfadado porque ella pensara eso.

-¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo! ¡Pensé que habías cambiado! –le gritó apartándose el bucle mojado de la cara.

-¡Por mí bien! ¡No quiero hablar con alguien que no me cree! –la miró fijamente antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación.

-¡Bien! –gritó ella.

-¡Bien! –gritó él entrando en el baño y cerrando la puerta. Se apoyó pesadamente sobre el lavamanos-… Bien… -murmuró.

Intentó tranquilizarse… ¿cómo diablos se había estropeado el día de aquella forma? Habían terminado de tomarse el helado, la mayor parte del cual se había comido él ya que Hermione afirmaba estar demasiado llena para seguir comiendo más, cuando se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y que debían de tomar los carruajes de vuelta al castillo. Habían salido de la heladería y Draco, deseando seguir manteniendo el contacto con la suave piel de ella se había atrevido a cogerla de la mano otra vez… levantó la vista buscando los ojos de ella; le gustaba ver como se ruborizaba cada vez que él la cogía de la mano, pero ella no lo estaba mirando en aquellos momentos. La vista de Hermione estaba fija hacia delante; sus ojos abiertos y la boca igual; en una mezcla de sorpresa que ni siquiera él podría describir.

Al ir a mirar qué era lo que ocurría, sólo le había dado tiempo de ver una cabellera roja alborotada antes de que un puñetazo impactase contra su estómago. Draco devolvió el golpe sin siquiera a pararse a mirar quién o qué había sido aquello. Escuchó a Hermione gritarle que se detuviera, pero él no parecía dispuesto a detenerse cuando aquello le estaba dando golpes.

Alguien los separó y alejó a aquella bestia de él. Aún jadeando por el esfuerzo, con un moratón en la mejilla y un corte en la frente que seguramente se había hecho al golpearse contra el suelo en una de las veces que había caído, alzó la cabeza para ver como Ronald Weasley era empujado por un nervioso Longbotton a subir al último de los carruajes. Iba a preguntarle a Hermione a qué venía todo aquello cuando notó como la mano de ella se estrellaba en su cara abofeteándolo.

-¡Idiota! –le gritó.

Empezó a llover. Ninguno de los dos se movió del sitio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron parados bajo la lluvia, dejando que el agua les golpease y cayese sobre sus cuerpos y sus ropas. Los carruajes se habían ido y ellos habían perdido la oportunidad de volver a Hogwarts.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos hacemos, Malfoy?

Malfoy… Toda la tarde llamándolo Draco y ahora era Malfoy de nuevo… ni siquiera entendía por qué le había pegado, ¿es que no había visto que él no había hecho nada? No sabía qué le había dolido más, si el hecho de que le pegara o el hecho de que lo hubiera llamado Malfoy y hubiera desconfiado de él.

-Ve a la lechucería y envía una nota al profesor Snape –Hermione abrió la boca pero él negó -, dile que nos hemos quedado en Hogsmade por la tormenta que se avecina y que mañana regresamos a Hogwarts, que invente algo para McGonagall –le pidió con pesadez-, luego ve a aquella pensión de allí –señaló un pequeño local al otro lado de la calle-, te espero mientras cojo dos habitaciones.

No le había dado tiempo a contestar cuando se había ido dejándola allí. Le dolía. Le dolía estar con ella y pensar que ella desconfiara de él; se había mostrado como era, había sido cariñoso y dulce, había creído que ella podría corresponderle pero claro, se había tenido que meter de por medio el estúpido de Weasley.

-Idiota… -murmuró Draco mirándose la cara en el espejo-… tú también… -se dijo a sí mismo mirando su reflejo.

------------------------------------

Hermione suspiró. Lo único que tenía seco era la ropa interior y no pensaba dormir en ropa interior con Draco a su lado, porque era evidente que iban a dormir en la misma habitación, después de todo, el chico sólo había podido conseguir un cuarto porque los demás estaban ocupados; al menos éste tenía chimenea y podrían calentarse y secarse un poco…

Miró hacia el baño. Draco seguía allí, seguramente mirándose la cara; resopló exasperada, era un arrogante y un prepotente. Se quitó la blusa transparente y la dejó sobre la silla que había junto a la cama, al lado de la chaqueta. Frío. Tenía frío y el hecho de que hubiera tormenta fuera no le ayudaba demasiado. Estaba un poco asustada; las tormentas siempre le asustaban…

Abrió la cama y antes de que Draco pudiese salir del baño se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y la camisa mojada y a meterse entre las calientes sábanas notando como el calor volvía a ella. Si Draco quería dormir que durmiese en el sillón junto al fuego, si pensaba meterse en la cama lo llevaba claro.

Pero no tuvo que decir nada. Draco salió del baño y la miró unos segundos decidiendo si estaba más enfadado que dolido o más dolido que enfadado. Suspiró y se dirigió al sillón donde se dejó caer pesadamente mientras se quitaba la camisa negra. Hermione se forzó a no mirar girando la cara hacia la pared.

"Idiota. Eso es lo que es. Un idiota. ¿cómo has sido tan estúpida de pensar que él había cambiado? Por favor Hermione, se supone que eres inteligente. ¿cómo has podido pensar que él… Ni hablar. Sigue siendo el mismo engreído… Aunque… un estúpido engreído no hubiese dejado que nadie le golpease si hubiese podido evitarlo ¿no?" Una idea pasó por su cabeza "Quizá no vio venir a Ron… y si no lo vio venir significa que… él no me cogió la mano para hacer…. Oh, no… creo que me he equivocado…"

Armándose de todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir se aseguró que las sábanas cubrieran bien su cuerpo antes de sentarse en la cama para mirar a Draco. El chico observaba el fuego con una mano sujetando su cabeza. Elevó sus ojos grises hacia ella al sentirse observado.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Granger? –le preguntó haciendo especial énfasis en su apellido-. Te advierto que no tengo ni ganas ni humor para seguir peleando ni gritando, así que si no te importa…

-No quiero… no quiero discutir… -le dijo ella.

-¿Entonces? –Draco enarcó una ceja.

-No lo viste ¿verdad? –él la miró de forma interrogativa-. A Ron… No te diste cuenta de que iba a golpearte, ¿cierto?

Draco ahogó una risa falsa.

-¿Cómo quieres que me diera cuenta si te estaba mirando a ti?

Silencio.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó ella. Draco la miró.

-¿Qué sientes? ¿Haber desconfiado de mí? ¿creer que sólo te usaba como excusa para poder golpearme con Weasley? ¿haberme abofeteado? ¿haberme gritado?-Su voz sonaba monótona, cansada, agotada-. Lo estoy intentando Granger… pero no me das ninguna oportunidad… Por muy bien que estemos, siempre vas a desconfiar de mí ¿no?

Hermione le miró. Él tenía razón. Maldita sea. Él tenía razón…

-Todo… Lo siento todo… Draco…-El chico la miró-… quiero confiar en ti… perdóname… podemos… -carraspeó-… fingir que esto no ha pasado… -él la miró de nuevo enarcando una ceja-…la pelea quiero decir…-él sonrió a medias, incapaz de entender porqué la quería pero sabiendo que la amaba-… la cama es grande y el sofá incómodo… si quieres… bueno… yo… -notó como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas al ser observada atentamente por él que la miraba divertido-… da igual… buenas noches…

Un rayo iluminó la habitación, un trueno, un grito ahogado por parte de ella que se encogió bajo las mantas. Notó el colchón sumirse bajo el peso de él, sintió las mantas apartarse y percibió el olor a menta cerca de ella. Demasiado cerca. Giró sobre su estómago para ver cuán cerca estaba. Sus ojos se toparon con los ojos de él. Sonreía. Visto desde allí, la chica podía apreciar el corte en la frente y un morado en la mejilla; sintiéndose culpable, alargó la mano y acarició con suavidad la herida de la frente; Draco no desvió su mirada y siguió con los ojos clavados con ella, en sus ojos dulces. Un trueno, un escalofrío. Cerró los ojos y apartó la mano buscando el resguardo de las mantas. La mano de Draco se cernió sobre su muñeca. Hermione abrió los ojos y él le sonrió.

-¿Una Gryffindor asustada de una tormenta? –le preguntó burlón.

-¿Un Slytherin enamorado? –le contraatacó ella con el mismo tono burlón.

Draco tiró de ella haciendo que quedase semiacostada sobre él.

-Sí…-le contestó con una simpleza que pasmó a la chica.

Hermione sonrió. Acarició con su mano los labios de él, dejando que Draco depositara un suave beso en las yemas de sus dedos. Un beso. Sólo quería un beso de él. Saber a qué sabía; sentir que se sentía. Se humedeció los labios y se inclinó sobre él despacio y lentamente con aquella media sonrisa de él grabada en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos a escasos milímetros de él. La cabeza de Draco se incorporó para eliminar la distancia corta que los separaba.

Sus labios se juntaron en un gesto dulce e infantil, tierno, suave. Draco se separó de ella un segundo y la miró. Hermione le sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados y él comprendió. Tomó la nuca de Hermione y la acercó a su boca, rodando ligeramente en la cama para asegurarla bajo su propio cuerpo y asegurarse de que no se iba a marchar. La suave risa de ella murió cuando él la besó de nuevo, entreabriendo sus labios para saborear los de ella, atrapando el labio inferior de Hermione y besándolo despacio, como si tuviese toda la eternidad por delante. Se separó de ella cuando notó que Hermione empezaba a respirar de forma agitada protestando en silencio en busca de aire que él no le dejaba.

Otro trueno irrumpió el momento. Hermione se estremeció. Draco le sonrió y le apartó un mechón poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Se tumbó a su lado y la atrapó entre sus brazos rodeándola; ella se sintió protegida.

-No te asustes preciosa… no dejaré que te ocurra nada… -la besó en la frente. Hermione los cubrió a ambos con las mantas-… ni siquiera las tormentas podrán hacerte daño, preciosa…

-¿Me lo prometes?

Draco sonrió.

-Te lo prometo…

Hermione sonrió.

-Draco… creo que te quiero…

Él rió.

-Avísame cuando lo sepas –le contestó-, porque yo sí te quiero…

------------------------------

**Os ha gustado? A mi no me acaba de convencer pero bueno… estoy tan liada con los estudios de la facultad que si me pongo a cambiar cosas seguro que termino cambiándolo todo… en fin… espero que os haya gustado un poquito… aunque sea un dos en una escala del uno al diez… **

**Por cierto, los personajes originales son míos, pero el resto son de J.K Rowling… espero que no se enfade por haberlos tomado prestados :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo ¡! Nos leemos :D**


	21. Chapter 18

**Buff…. No os acostumbreis a recibir un capitulo cada tres días eh! Lo que pasa es que es un favor que le estoy haciendo a Klass2008 por su cumpleaños, así que voy a dejar este capitulo colgado antes del día 6 que es su cumpleaños, si la veis, felicitarla :D FELICIDADES!**

**Espero que este capitulo sea de vuestro agrado… **

**Y ya sabéis, continuad leyendo, incremente la imaginación y ayuda**

**a escapar de la vida rutinaria**

**Besitos :D**

**Aps, se me olvidaba! Que cabeza la mía! Prometí que a la número 100 de mis reviews le dejaría que me propusiera una escena para incluirla en el fic o hacer un bonus… y la ganadora ha sido mi fiel LaBelle Evans! Así que ya sabes, tus sugerencias serán bien recibidas, como la de todas vosotras :D **

**No me cansaré de decir que es gracias a los que me leen y dejan su apoyo que tengo ganas de escribir… Así que seguid haciéndolo. **

**Y ahora… por donde íbamos? Ah, sí…**

CAPITULO 16

_(Edad: 12 años; Lugar: Hogwarts; Momento: primera semana de clases después de las vacaciones de verano)_

Una hora y media de descanso. Perfecto. El tiempo que necesitaba para pensar un rato solo. Aquel verano había pasado demasiadas cosas y necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza antes de que terminara volviéndose loco.

Se sentó en los terrenos de Hogwarts, en la torre norte, desde allí podía verse a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid y el bosque oscuro e incluso si apuraba un poco, podía ver de vez en cuando algún que otro tentáculo del calamar gigante rondando la orilla del lago que era lo único que se veía de él.

Había conseguido deshacerse de Jack diciéndole que iba a revisar unos temas de pociones, sabiendo que Jack odiaba aquella asignatura, vete tú a saber el motivo, y evidentemente el hecho de que aquel año fuese Snape quien impartía sus clases de dicha materia, no tenía nada que ver… ¿verdad? Quería a su amigo, pero a veces también quería estar solo, como aquel día. Llevaban ya una semana de clases y si no ponía en orden su cabeza terminaría estallando.

Hablando de estallar, debería de hablar con Dani, se le acababa de ocurrir una estupenda idea para hacer estallar los calderos de toda la clase utilizando un simple hechizo de transformación múltiple… Tomó nota mental de hablar con ella, claro, eso si la encontraba. Desde que habían llegado de las vacaciones, la pelirroja prácticamente había desaparecido del mapa, y cuando aparecía lo había para hablar de Clark, para pasear con Clark, para estar con Clark; se alegraba por ella, se veía feliz y aquello era lo más importante para él, pero echaba de menos a alguien con quien compartir los castigos, y es que en la semana que llevaban, McGonagall ya lo había castigado dos veces acusándolo de cosas que no había hecho, aunque tenía que reconocer que quién hubiera sido capaz de hacer que el aula de Encantamientos quedase inundada, había hecho un buen trabajo.

Por otra parte estaba Adam. Cada vez que lo veía estaba en fase de "caza de presa" como había dicho aquel verano Blaise con una mirada divertida que había hecho que el mayor de los pelirrojos se sonrojase hasta las orejas y hasta quedar convertido del mismo color que su pelo. A pesar de que el apelativo de Blaise no le había hecho mucha gracia a Adam, el chico sabía que tenía razón y es que cada vez que veía a su amigo lo encontraba coqueteando descaradamente con alguna chica. Sonrió malvado; estaba seguro de que si su madre Isbelle se enterara del comportamiento que Adam tenía con las chicas le daría una buena charla sobre cómo comportarse con las damas, una charla muy parecida a la que Dani había tenido aquel verano con el pelirrojo.

Si bien desde que dos meses atrás, su tío Alex había muerto, James había cambiado, aún seguía siendo el niño bromista y curioso de antes, algo alocado y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a un amigo… pero tenía una tristeza innata que afloraba en sus ojos cada vez que recordaba algo de Alex. Pero Amy… Amy lo había superado a su manera, se había convertido en una persona más abierta y menos tímida alegando que nunca sabes cuando va a ser el último día de tu vida. Sonrió. A penas acababa de decir aquello cuando ya volvía estar enganchada a uno de aquellos libros que Hermione le prestaba, así que cuando le había preguntado si era de aquel modo como iba a hacer que su vida fuera más entretenida, ella se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y a decirle que aún habían muchos libros que quería leer antes de no poder hacerlo. Además estaba diferente. Veía como miraba a Jack y como éste le devolvía las miradas llenas de sonrisas y cariño. Se alegraba por ella. Se alegraba por él. Por los dos.

Aún no estaba seguro si le gustaba la idea de que esos dos se gustasen, Jack no le había hecho daño a su hermana y estaba seguro que no se lo haría, pero no le gustaba la idea de que algún día no muy lejano, al parecer por sus actitudes y los celos que se reflejaban en el rostro del chico moreno cada vez que Amy pasaba más de diez minutos hablando con un chico que no fuera él, Adam o él mismo, pudiera encontrarlos tomados de la mano en un paseo romántico o besándose. Frunció el ceño, no, definitivamente no le gustaría encontrarse con aquella escena. Era su hermanita, bueno sí, quizá sólo fuera unos minutos más pequeña que él, pero era su hermanita y tenía un sentimiento de protección hacia ella que a Harry le recordaba a él mismo con Hermione.

Claro que no era sólo con ella y es que el mismo día en que empezaron las clases, Adam, Jack y él habían ido a hacerle una visita a Clark para asegurarse de que el chico en cuestión no estaba jugando con Dani, evidentemente, Dani no sabía nada de aquella visita repentina a su novio.

Y luego estaba Lucía… Lucía era un caso a parte… Desde que se había enterado de lo de Alex había cambiado… seguía siendo la misma niña de siempre, pero su mirada se había vuelto más seria, más madura… Se había pasado todo el verano, la mitad del día entrenando y aprendiendo a utilizar sus nuevos poderes, prácticamente no necesitaba emplear la varita lo que le daba cierta ventaja sobre ellos cuando jugaban a duelos o a quiddich, momento en que ella aprovechaba para compincharse con el viento para tratar de ganar… Pero había cambiado… apenas pasaba tiempo con ellos, prácticamente se había pasado todo el verano con Harry, y ni siquiera estando en la misma casa, la chica había pasado tiempo con él. A veces solía encontrarla sola meditando o reflexionando y en cuanto le preguntaba que si estaba bien, sonreía rápidamente y asentía indicándole que no ocurría nada, mintiéndole, como él bien sabía.

Y claro, ahora que habían vuelto a Hogwarts, la cosa no había cambiado mucho, ya que ésta estaba más tiempo con Jones y Harry que con él. Y aunque no quería admitirlo se sentía un poco desplazado…Echaba de menos a Lucía, echaba de menos a su amiga…Últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ella… Era su amiga ¿no? Sólo era su amiga, no podía ser nada más… No.. Era Lucía Malfoy, su mejor amiga, la que estaba siempre allí para él… Pero no sentía nada por ella más allá de lo puramente fraternal ¿cierto?

-¿Qué diablos me pasa? –murmuró. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y el chico de doce años dio un respingo involuntario mientras buscaba su varita en el pantalón. Unos ojos grises lo miraban con diversión y una sonrisa infantil apareció en el rostro enmarcado por unos grandes bucles rubios.-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

-Perdona…

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que no hagas eso… además, ¿cómo es que puedes aparecerte? No he notado nada… -parecía enfadado. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Tomé una corriente de aire –dijo divertida. James suspiró. Era imposible enfadarse con ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan solo?

-Pensaba –Lucía lo miró enarcando una ceja-. En serio, estaba pensando –añadió sonriendo.

-¿Algo serio? –preguntó la niña extendiendo su mano y haciendo que una esfera de luz apareciese en su palma. Debió notar la mirada de James sobre la esfera porque sonrió y lo miró-, ¿te gusta? Es nueva… aún no estoy segura de que es… -se mordió el labio inferior y se apartó un bucle de la cara-… Tendré que preguntárselo al profesor Jones o a tu padre… ¿dónde está tu padre?

-Supongo que con mamá –se encogió de hombros mientras contestaba un poco molesto. ¿Es que siempre tenían que aparecer el nombre del profesor o el de su padre?-, pero vete a ver al profesor Jones si tantas ganas tienes…

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Lucía cerrando la mano y haciendo que la energía se esfumase.

-Nada –le contestó malhumorado.

-Vale, no hace falta que me contestes de esa forma –frunció el ceño sacando a relucir el orgullo Malfoy-. Llevas todo el verano muy raro conmigo Jamie. Apenas nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos es sólo para discutir, si tienes algún problema conmigo te sugiero que lo arregles o que me digas cuál es –dijo sin alterarse y manteniendo la frialdad que había heredado de su padre.

James resopló pero no le contestó. Lucía se levantó de donde había estado sentada y sin decirle nada se fue de allí. El chico no lo evitó. Estaba enfadado con ella. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con los demás y con él no; parecía que su amistad se estaba dañando… Odiaba perderla… Pero no iba a decírselo; si ella no era capaz de darse cuenta, no sería él quién se lo dijera.

-Maldita sea… -protestó en voz alta-… ¿por qué no puedo enfadarme con ella?

-------------------------------------

-Podríamos quedarnos esta noche en la habitación y cenar los tres juntos, se lo diré a Lucía… -sugirió Hermione mientras terminaba de recoger los pergaminos con los ensayos de los chicos intentando que su nerviosismo no fuese demasiado evidente.

Draco la miró inseguro de saber qué decirle. Conocía la mirada de su mujer y sabía lo que en aquellos momentos quería; suspiró para sí mismo sabiendo que lo siguiente que iba a ver en los ojos de Hermione sería enfado y, muy a pesar suyo, sería con motivo.

-Esta noche voy a estar con Pansy, preciosa –la llamó esperando que el calificativo cariñoso la hiciera desistir un poco de su enfado. Al ver la cara de ella supo que había acertado, pero se sintió culpable cuando pasó de enfado a decepción-. Sabes que no lo está pasando bien y…

-… necesita todo el apoyo posible, lo sé Draco –sonrió intranquila-… pero… no pasas tiempo ni conmigo ni con Lucía… Y quedamos en que aprovecharíamos el tiempo que ella tuviera… -se mordió el labio insegura.

Draco suspiró y dejando a un lado la capa que iba a ponerse se acercó hasta Hermione que permanecía con la mirada baja clavada en los pergaminos como si estuviese leyendo algo muy importante. Le obligó a levantar la cabeza tomándole el mentón con el dedo índice y le sonrió de forma conciliadora.

-Pansy ha perdido a su hermano Hermione… Deberías entender que necesita que…

-Pansy tiene a mucha gente a su alrededor para apoyarla Draco –le contestó ella quitando su cara de la mano de él-, yo me ha pasado todo el verano con ella, tú te has pasado todo el verano con ella, Harry está a su lado a cada minuto… -empezaba a ponerse nerviosa-, no te pido que dejes de verla, sólo que cenes una noche con tu familia.

Draco sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Se había pasado todo el verano junto a la rubia; en un principio había sido la propia Hermione quien le había dicho que fuera con ella que no importaba y que entendía que Pansy necesitaba en aquellos momentos todo el apoyo posible. No se había quejado cuando él había pasado todo un fin de semana en casa de los Potter junto a Pansy, ni tampoco la había oído quejarse cuando había cambiado sus planes de cenar los tres juntos en familia en un restaurante muggle sólo porque Pansy le había pedido que no se marchase… Hermione no se había quejado ni un solo día de sus desapariciones ni de sus idas en medio de la noche a casa de Pansy porque ésta lo hubiese llamado. Pero sabía que pronto su esposa reclamaría atención, y en aquellos momentos lo estaba haciendo. Suspiró, sabiendo que ella tenía razón, pero sin querer dejar a Pansy olvidada. Era su amiga, su mejor amiga, su hermana… no podía dejarla; por mucho que ella insistiera en que ya estaba bien, Draco la había escuchado llorar por los pasillos desiertos del colegio y él no podía permitir aquello.

-No es justo que me pidas eso Hermione, Pansy es como mi hermana, y lo sabes –le contestó él ligeramente alzando la voz.

-¡Sí, y Lucía es tu hija y puede que ese loco cambie de opinión y la mate cualquier día de estos mientas tú estás con Pansy! –le gritó mientras notaba como los ojos se le llenaban de agua. Draco la miró. Lucía… la cena era por Lucía, no por ella.

De nuevo se sintió culpable. Hermione no le estaba reclamando atención para ella, sino para su hija, para Lucía. Apenas había pasado tiempo con ella durante el verano y a pesar de que cada vez que la miraba, la complicidad existente entre padre e hija se hacía patente, sabía que Lucía podía distanciarse de él… Hermione había planeado la cena por la niña, no por ella.

-Lucía entiende que…

-¡Lucía sólo es una niña Draco! –le gritó de nuevo ella enojada-. ¡Es tu hija! A mí también me importa Pansy ¿sabes? Pero lamentablemente para bien o para mal, me importa más mi hija… ¿y a ti?

-Sabes bien cual es mi respuesta Hermione –le dijo él apretando la mandíbula-. No quiero a nadie por encima de Lucía y de ti… pero Pansy… ella está… No es tan fuerte como piensas…

-¿Cómo pienso? ¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso Draco? –le preguntó ella con una risa sarcástica-. Apenas hemos hablado en todo el verano, apenas has tenido tiempo para besarme o para acariciarme, incluso cuando estábamos con Pansy te abstenías de sentarte a mi lado para correr al suyo… -Draco sabía que ella tenía razón-. Draco, sé lo mucho que te importa Pansy, lo mismo que Harry me importa a mí… No voy a pedirte nunca que dejes de actuar así con ella… sólo… sólo te estoy pidiendo una noche Draco… ¿no lo ves? –el hombre la miró-… ¿no ves que podemos perder a Lucía en cualquier momento?

Draco no contestó. No podía contestar. Se acercó a ella, la besó en la frente y le susurró:

-Lo siento, preciosa… te quiero…

Hermione vio como Darco se colocaba la capa y salía del cuarto. Cansada. Estaba cansada. Se dejó caer en la silla y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos. Desesperada, por primera vez, sentía que podía perder a su marido… y aquello la asustaba mucho. Dos meses… tenía que hablar con él… involuntariamente se llevó una mano a la cintura… Sonrió… tenía que hablar con él.

-----------------------------------

James seguía en su sitio. Acostado en la hierba. Se había saltado las clases de la mañana, ni siquiera había ido al comedor, no es que le importara mucho, perro seguramente dentro de un par de horas cuando tuviera hambre sí que le iba a importar.

-Señor Potter, ¿no debería estar en clases?

El chico tragó con dificultad mientras se incorporaba para ver al profesor Jones de pie a su lado. Aquel hombre tenía algo que le intrigaba y no acababa de gustarle aquella idea de que pasara tanto tiempo con Lucía; no entendía como Draco podía dejarle pasar tanto tiempo con Lucía.

-Yo… tenía la cabeza en otra parte, profesor Jones… -se limitó a decir el chico.

-Ya veo… -le sonrió-… a tu padre también le ocurría eso con frecuencia… sobre todo cuando tenía algún problema que no quería compartir con nadie –lo miró con suspicacia.

-¿Usted conoció a mi padre cuando era pequeño?

Jones negó rápidamente mientras se maldecía por ser tan bocazas.

-Es lo que me han contado –se apresuró a mentir. James lo miró y por unos momentos, a Jones le pareció estar mirando a Harry.

Tenía aquella mirada entre enfadada y decidida, orgullosa y temblorosa al mismo tiempo, deseoso de hablar y decir algo y temeroso de herir con sus palabras; tuvo la sensación de volver a tener doce años y volver a estar con Harry… Apartó la mirada de él, demasiado dolido y melancólico para afrontarle.

-¿Sabes una cosa James? –el chico le miró-… supongo que puedo llamarte James ¿no? Después de todo, ninguno de los dos está en clase… -Jamie asintió sonrojándose-… me han contado que tu padre fue muy fuerte cuando tenía tu edad –vio como el chico asentía orgulloso y se alegró por su amigo de infancia-, esa fortaleza venía en parte porque tenía a su lado a personas… Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, lo sabías ¿verdad? Ellos siempre estuvieron con él a pesar de que tu padre a veces tuviera otros compromisos y no pudiera contarle todas las cosas que le hubiera gustado contarles…

-¿Por qué me cuenta eso? –preguntó James sintiéndose culpable.

-No lo sé… sólo me pareció que debías saberlo… A veces uno no se da cuenta de que hay gente a tu alrededor que quiere darlo todo por ti y uno mismo no deja que lo hagan… los alejan de su vida y de su lado… -le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo con cierto aire cómplice que no pasó por alto para Jamie-. Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Lo sabía. Aquel profesor tenía algo diferente; el modo de hablar… era como si supiese algo que los demás desconocían… Pero a pesar de que quería desconfiar de él, había algo que le impedía hacerlo.

El viento jugó con su cabello rebelde y sonrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que su padre le había hablado de su abuelo, el hombre por el que llevaba su nombre, el hombre que Harry no había podido conocer y que aún así, amaba con todo su corazón. Él quería a su padre, sabía que había pasado momentos horribles en su vida y también sabía por su propia boca que si no hubiese sido por el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos, seguramente el gran Harry Potter, como se refería él a él mismo para burlarse de los demás, no hubiera soportado ni la mitad de las cosas que hubo de soportar.

-Soy un idiota… -murmuró-… tengo que hablar con ella –se levantó de un revuelo y salió hacia la torre este que estaba en desuso, sabedor que Lucía estaría allí, enfadada y destrozando con su varita todo lo que encontrase en aquella sala. Al pasar junto a los rosales negros una espina arañó su mejilla; ni siquiera fue consciente de aquel hecho.

-----------------------------

Sentado en su butaca negra, acariciaba con una mano la serpiente que dormía en su regazo con asombrosa docilidad, nadie que la viera en aquel estado de somnolencia diría que era una cobra. Dio un sorbo a la copa que tenía en la mano derecha. Pensaba. Estaba pensando en su oponente… Había acelerado su proceso de aprendizaje voluntariamente; él era más poderoso, él siempre sería más poderoso que su oponente, y a pesar de que Bellatrix le había dicho en infinidades de veces que no lo hiciera, él no le hacía caso; estaba facilitando las cosas para que él adquiriera nuevos poderes, cuando Bella le pregunta el motivo, él se encogía de hombros y le contestaba "quiero tener una digna batalla", pero en el fondo sólo había una respuesta: poder. Él tenía el poder, él controlaba el poder y él le daba el poder… Su oponente no podría hacer nada si él no quería, y aquello le daba cierta ventaja y apoyo que lo hacía sentirse seguro y altivo.

-¿Qué puedo darte ahora… -acarició a la serpiente-… tienes el fuego y el hielo, el viento y la electricidad… ¿qué puedo darte?... Te concedí el poder de la curación y aún no lo has desarrollado… lo hubiera notado…

Su cabeza estaba pendiente de otras cosas y aún así sus ojos rasgados y negros se movieron con rapidez al notar una sombra cerca de la puerta.

-_Turbencio_… -murmuró.

Un cuerpo inerte cayó al otro lado de la puerta, Réficul sonrió con pesar mientras dejaba de acariciar a su mascota y daba un movimiento de muñeca haciendo que la puerta se abriese y el cuerpo muerto quedase a la vista. Sabía que era él y que pronto iba a traicionarle, lo había leído en sus ojos la última vez que había hablado con él. Flemmans permanecía en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y la expresión serena y el niño de catorce años supuso que no le había dado tiempo a sufrir.

-Vaya… que desperdicio… -miró el cuerpo y sonrió entre las sombras-… prefiero que sea así…

Un gesto y un pensamiento. Voluntad y pensamiento. Eran las dos armas que tenía que utilizar para lograr conseguir lo que quisiera. Sonrió y extendió su mano izquierda hacia el cuerpo muerto, sonriendo con amargura y crueldad. Pensamiento. Se concentró en dolor, en muerte, en sangre, en un niño asesinado, en una madre sufriendo, en un padre destrozado… Fuego. Alguien gritaba dentro de la pira de fuego. Dolor. Estaba sufriendo. Observó divertido como el dolor era transmitido al cuerpo inerte y su rostro empezaba a contraerse con resentimiento y culpabilidad, buscando un indicio de piedad o clemencia que sabía no iba a llegar.

Réficul detuvo aquello cerrando su mano. Sonrió. La serpiente en su regazo siseó, él le acarició.

-Empatía… -murmuró-… un buen poder, ¿no te parece, preciosa? –le preguntó a su mascota. Ella volvió a sisear.

---------------------------------------

Tenía que decírselo, evidentemente podría esperar a decírselo, pero él se iba a dar cuenta, así que necesitaba decírselo. ¿Pero cómo se lo iba a decir si cada vez que lo intentaba, él iba a ver si Pansy estaba bien? Adoraba a Pansy, se había convertido en una gran amiga y le estaría eternamente agradecida por devolver a Harry a su estado normal, pero de allí a que su marido estuviese cada segundo con ella… No, no eran celos; sabía que no podría tener celos de Pansy nunca, igual que no podría tenerlos de Ginny estando con Ron… Draco y Pansy eran como hermanos, pero aún a´si no podía evitar pensar que se estaban distanciando demasiado y ella no podía hacer nada y lo único que podía hacer era contarle lo que llevaba todo el verano intentando contarle y él no le dejaba y…El suave golpeteo de la puerta la hizo volver de sus ensoñaciones. La cabeza de Harry apareció detrás del golpeteo. Harry frunció el ceño al verla dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la clase colocando los pupitres en su sitio.

-Harry… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venía a hablar contigo… pero después de ver como está esto…¿Te ayudo? –preguntó y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia la parte izquierda del aula y empezó a ordenar-. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Hemos hecho una clase sin apuntes –se encogió de hombros-. A veces escuchan más de este modo, lo que pasa que después salen corriendo…

Harry torció la boca en una sonrisa.

-Seguramente les toca pociones –bromeó. La sonrisa que tenía la castaña se borró y el hombre se preocupó-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Pociones y cierto rubio que me está trayendo de cabeza –se limitó a contestar ella negando con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo está Pansy?

Harry la miró.

-Supongo que con cierto rubio que te lleva de cabeza, ¿también habéis discutido? –Hermione le miró de aquella forma que en silencio preguntaba "¿también?". Harry sonrió-. Me pidió que esta noche no estuviera en la sala que quería hablar con Draco a solas…

-¿Estás…

-…celoso? –ella asintió-. Para nada. Comprendo que quiera hablar con él… es su mejor amigo… igual que nosotros.

-Sí, lo sé…

-¿Tú lo estás?

-No –le contestó ella-, pero Draco cree que sí lo estoy… y la culpa es mía por no aclararle nada.

-Preciosa, si no me hablaras con conjeturas, te entendería mejor –le dijo Harry bromeando y sentándose en la mesa que normalmente ocuparía Hermione en sus clases. Ella lo miró y se apoyó en uno de los pupitres recién colocados; se cruzó de hombros y suspiró como si fuera a decir algo que le costara mucho-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Quería cenar esta noche con Lucía y con él solos… tenía que darle una noticia y pensé que era mejor decírselo a los dos juntos… -Harry asintió-… el caso es que cuando se lo propuse me dijo que había quedado con Pansy –hizo un movimiento con la mano-, le grité, me gritó, dijimos cosas que no queríamos decir… en fin… ya sabes…

Harry levantó su mano.

-Culpable. Me ha pasado lo mismo con Pansy… salvo por lo de decirle algo, ¿qué tienes que decirles?

Hermione le sonrió.

-Quiero que ellos sean los primeros en enterarse, Harry… si no te importa…

-No, claro que no, bonita… sólo pensé que quizá querías contárselo a alguien, pero no pasa nada. –se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza-. ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que enamorar de dos Slytherins tan típicamente Slytherins? –ella sonrió aún pegada contra su camisa y él sonrió con la cabeza enterrada en el hombro de ella.

-¿La amas? –preguntó Hermione. Él asintió en silencio-. Deberías decírselo, ¿sabes?

-Pansy ya sabe que la amo –repuso él apartándose y rompiendo el abrazo-, no se lo digo pero ella ya sabe que…

-Ella lo sabe, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé… -le sonrió-… pero a veces nos gusta que nos lo digan, además de que nos lo demuestren, ¿lo sabías?

Harry asintió. Hermione siempre tenía razón.

-Lo intentaré… pero no sé si…

-No lo intentes, hazlo… -le susurró ella dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Ron… Ron siempre decía eso… -dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Lo aprendí de él.

El silencio que los envolvió los remontó a un tiempo en que Ron hubiera dicho algún comentario sobre aquello. Seguramente hubiera apoyado a Hermione y le hubiera dicho que abandonase a, literalmente, "ese hurón rubio", cosa que le hubiera costado un ligero golpe de advertencia por parte de la chica y la rápida intervención de Harry tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo al comedor hubiera sido completamente necesaria. Ambos se miraron.

No necesitaban decir nada para saber qué estaba pensando el otro. El recuerdo de Ron siempre estaría presente en sus vidas por mucho tiempo que pasara.

-----------------------------------------

Escribió algo en su pergamino y la miró. Sentada enfrente de él, atenta a los libros que miraba y con la pluma jugando contra su mejilla derecha mientras intentaba recaptar la información necesaria para hacer aquel ensayo de transformaciones. Estaba preciosa, bueno, siempre estaba preciosa, pero aquel día… había algo diferente en ella. Quizá era que el pelo le había crecido y ahora lo llevaba a la altura de los hombros y caía sedosamente hacia delante con cada gesto que hacía, o quizá era la mirada azul o aquella pequeñas gafas que había decidido utilizar durante el verano porque se le cansaba la vista y se había visto incapaz de utilizar lentillas porque no se atrevía a acercarse nada a los ojos. O quizá era el uniforme, bueno, llevaba el mismo uniforme que todo Hogwarts pero se veía diferente en ella.

Ella le miró y movió sus labios. Asintió despacio. La chica frunció el ceño y volvió a mover sus labios. Él no respondió. Ella sonrió y sonrojada, alargó su mano hacia la de él, rozándola. Jack pareció despertar al sentir el contacto contra su mano.

-¿Qué decías?

-Que llevas veinte minutos sin hacer nada y que ese ensayo es para mañana, así que date prisa en terminarlo o no saldremos de aquí hasta la hora de la cena… -le susurró Amy aún sonrojada mientras apartaba la mano de la de él.

Jack asintió y volvió su vista al pergamino aún limpio que tenía delante. El olor a melocotón de Amy le llegó claro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta para él?

-------------------------------------

Las mazmorras era un territorio peligroso para cualquier miembro perteneciente a cualquier casa que no fuera Slytherin y todos lo sabían; bajar allí era condenarse a uno mismo sin posibilidad de regreso; cuando entrabas en territorio de las serpientes, ellos mandaban, no era una norma escrita, pero sí establecida y conocida. Por ello no le sorprendió el hecho de que los pasillos estuviesen prácticamente vacíos e iluminados por la suave luz tenue que producían las antorchas.

Si bien bajar a las mazmorras era un peligro, si quien bajaba era un Gryffindor, el peligro aumentaba. Pero aquello no parecía preocuparle en aquellos momentos a Adam. Caminaba con pasos rápidos y firmes, seguros, ignorando las miradas de los Slytherins que estaba por allí y lo miraban curiosos y divertidos mientras murmuraban que el valor de un Gryffindor al enfrentarse así a ellos no era valor, sino estupidez. Adam en cualquier otra ocasión se hubiese parado a rebatirlos pero no aquella vez, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando saber donde estaba Max Nott. Apretó su varita en su mano, oculta en los pliegues de su capa y su túnica, no les tenía miedo pero eran Slytherins, fieles a los suyos y traidores a los demás por naturaleza, así que no estaba de más prevenir.

Pero él también hacía alarde de su casa; Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes y donde la caballerosidad aún no ha muerto. Giró hacia el pasillo de la izquierda con una sonrisa siniestra. Izquierda y derecha, luego todo recto. La sala favorita de Nott y sus amigos; el lugar en que se reunían cuando tenían la oportunidad para despotricar contra los demás y, en el caso de Nott, hacer alarde de cosas que a veces ni siquiera habían pasado.

Aquel era el motivo de la visita de Adam a las mazmorras. Había sido casualidad… bueno, no casualidad del todo, es decir, él sólo estaba coqueteando con esa chica de tercero de Ranvenclaw… ¿Ylenia? ¿Selenia? Daba igual… el caso es que habían pasado dos chicas de Ravenclaw por su lado comentando lo disgustada que estaba Danielle Weasley, sin percatarse de la presencia del chico, su pareja había querido intervenir y preguntar, pero é la había detenido negando con la cabeza, después de todo, desde donde estaban podían escuchar la conversación sin ser vistos y estaba convencido de que aquello le sería mucho más útil.

-_¡Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió. Tres segundos le bastó para reconocer el lugar. Uno. Nott y Alister estaban solos. El segundo demasiado ebrio para decir o hacer nada así que le dio un golpe que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo y ni siquiera se preocupó por él. Dos. Tomó a Nott del cuello de la túnica y lo arrastró hasta la pared más cercana, donde lo empujó contra la fría piedra. Tres. Sujetando con firmeza su varita la dirigió al cuello del chico que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía asustado.

-Nunca vuelvas a hablar de Danielle así –dijo demasiado calmado. Nott tragó saliva con cierta dificultad-.Uno. Un solo comentario de mi prima y pasarás más tiempo en la enfermería de lo que jamás nadie ha pasado, ¿entiendes?

Miedo. Adam casi sintió pena por aquel idiota arrogante. Slytherin era, ambicioso, sí, pero tan cobarde como la mayoría de los de su casa. Tuvo que tragarse la sonrisa sarcástica que bailaba en sus labios y lo miró con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

-Dirás que es mentira, que no has tocado ni un solo pelo a Danielle, ¿está claro? Mañana a la hora de la comida todo el mundo debe saber que es mentira si no… -apretó su varita contra el cuello haciendo que Nott retrocediese hasta querer parecer un mismo ser fusionado con la pared-… Y un solo comentario y no será un aviso lo que tengas, ¿entendido?

Lo soltó casi como si quemara. Odiaba a aquel chico. Sabía que sus ideas eran las ideas inculcadas por su padre, pero él había elegido un camino, había querido elegir aquel camino, la oscuridad sobre la luz y el mal sobre el poder del bien; Nott podría haber sido un gran amigo, fiel a los suyos y lo suficientemente astuto para librarse de los castigos haciendo que los cumplieran los demás en su lugar; un buen aliado… Sonrió a medias… un pésimo enemigo.

Salió de la sala aún pensando en el miedo que había visto en Nott. Si el rumor de que Nott se había acostado con Danielle no cesaba en la comida del día siguiente, muy a su pesar, no sería un aviso sólo lo que le daría al Slytherin. Nadie tocaba a los suyos y su prima formaba parte de ese círculo.

----------------------------------------------

-¿Nos vemos esta noche?

Pansy suspiró agradeciendo que Draco no pudiese verla en aquellos momentos ya que el hombre se había ofrecido a cargar por ella una de aquellas gigantescas enredaderas porque según él, seguía siendo todo un caballero ante una dama. Pansy había pensado en debatir aquello, pero al ver que la enredadera carnívora estaba empezando a crecer, a pesar de que Draco le había asegurado que la poción anticrecimiento duraría unas horas más, había decidido aceptar el ofrecimiento de su amigo.

La mujer abrió la puerta del invernadero y entró sin contestar a su amigo. Draco no dijo nada y la siguió al interior dejando la planta que tantos problemas le había causado en su infancia en un rincón.

-He discutido con Harry –le dijo ella sin dar ningún tipo de rodeos. Draco sonrió a medias y enarcó una ceja mirándola divertido. Pansy sonrió; conocía aquella mirada perfectamente-. Y parece ser que tú has discutido con Hermione, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Alguna vez lo haces? –dijo él como respuesta.

Pansy le miró y sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos. Llevaba su propio anillo y en el cuello, metido por dentro de la túnica para reservarlo de la mirada de ojos curiosos, Draco sabía que colgaba el anillo de Alex de aquella cadena de eslabones de plata. Pansy empezó a jugar distraidamente con su anillo dándole vueltas con el dedo. Draco sabía que estaba nerviosa porque seguramente igual que él, ambos sabían que sus parejas tenían motivos para estar enfadados.

-Lo peor es que creo que ellos…

-… ellos tiene razón… -terminó la frase el rubio bajo la divertida mirada de Pansy-. Lo sé, lo sé… Si yo fuera Potter y mi mujer pasara más tiempo con su amigo que conmigo hace tiempo que lo hubiera hechizado –bromeó recordando lo buena que era Hermione con la varita y dando gracias porque a su mujer no se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea.

-Si yo fuera Hermione no te habría hechizado a ti –Draco alzó una ceja-, hubiera convertido a tu amiga en un hipogrifo sin posibilidad de reinversión y a ti, querido, te hubiera dejado en medio del Gran Comedor en el baile de fin de curso con todo el mundo mirando –Draco tragó saliva con cierta dificultad-. Después de todo, soy una mujer… ¿no eras tú quien siempre decía que las mujeres tienen una mente retorcida?

-No, ese era Blaise –le sonrió-. Yo era el encantador caballero que siempre hablaba de las mujeres como las damas que eran –sonrió burlón e inocente.

-Ya… como se nota que has olvidado como eras ¿eh? –Draco rió suavemente.

-Todos hemos cambiado bastante… ¿no te parece? –Pansy asintió.

-Alex… Alex siempre decía que terminaríamos cayendo en los brazos de quien nos amara sin importar su casa ni su apellido… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí… Solía decirlo cada vez que te quedabas en mi casa y mi padre nos intentaba aleccionar sobre el buen gusto a la hora de escoger pareja… y entonces… -sonrió-… él venía y bueno… Alex siempre fue como un hermano para mí.

-Lo sé… por eso yo me convertí en tu hermana –le sonrió y lo abrazó con dulzura. Ambos se callaron-. Lo echo de menos…

Draco la besó en la cabeza.

-Yo también…

-Pero Harry y Hermione tienen razón y lo sabemos –dijo a regañadientes-, ¿por qué tiene razón?

-Porque son más listos que nosotros –le contestó él. Pansy alzó la cabeza para responderle algo pero él se adelantó-, después de todo, éramos nosotros los que siempre decíamos que no íbamos a caer en brazos de ningún Gryffindor ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno… -rió -… tampoco creo que tu mujer y mi marido esperasen acabar enamorados de dos Slytherins y mucho menos si éramos nosotros…

-La diferencia, hermanita –dijo llamándola con cariño-, es que ellos no lo dijeron en una sala común llena de Slytherins.

La mujer rió esta vez más abiertamente.

-Aún recuerdo que tuviste que inventarte que habíamos tomado… ¿cómo se llamaba?... ¿cómo la llamaste, Draco?- Draco rió con elegancia y después de murmurar al oído de ella un suave _Desire contrarium_, ella sonrió aún más-… eso… Desire contrarium… que por cierto, ¿de donde sacaste ese nombre? –él se encogió de hombros-. Da igual… El caso es que los convencimos para que creyesen que decíamos todo lo contrario a lo que queríamos…

-Blaise no nos creyó –frunció el ceño.

-Porque Blaise ya sabía que estábamos enamorados de dos Gryffindors –Draco arrugó la frente intentando hacer memoria-… nos escuchó aquella noche… ya sabes…

-No quiero dejarte sola Pansy… -le dijo Draco.

-No lo estoy. Harry… Él estará conmigo Draco, él tiene que estar conmigo como tú lo tienes que estar con Hermione –ambos sonrieron-. La quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-La amo –respondió sin ninguna duda. Suspiró resignado.-. Creo que voy a ir a hablar con ella…

Pansy asintió dejándolo marchar después de que él la besara con suavidad en la frente. Draco. Draco siempre sería su otro hermano; Alex le había enseñado en muchas ocasiones que debía ser sincera con sus sentimientos y que tenía que afrontar lo que le daba miedo pero en ningún momento le dijo que debía hacerlo sola. Se había refugiado en los brazos de su amigo, de su hermano, porque tenía miedo de que su esposo no fuese capaz de compartir con ella lo que Draco compartía; recuerdos… demasiados recuerdos que unían a los dos slytherins y a Alex. Tres hermanos, dos madres, dos familias… pero siempre tres hermanos aunque no estuviesen unidos por la sangre.

Respiró suavemente volviéndose hacia la enredadera carnívora que empezaba a despertar. Sonrió y sacó el anillo que llevaba oculto bajo la túnica. Lo acarició con lentitud, sonriendo, recordando aquel anillo en la mano de Alex… Era hora de que ella también despertase. Salió del invernadero en busca de su marido; entonces lo vio, apoyado en la pared contraria, con la espalda pegada al invernadero número seis y la visa fija en ella. Sonrió y antes de que el moreno pudiese decir nada, lo abrazó. Rodeó la cintura de su marido y aspiró el dulce aroma que él siempre desprendía. Y sonrió. Él estaba allí, él siempre estaría allí; y quizá no tenía tantos recuerdos como Draco de Alex pero sabía que Harry siempre estaría dispuesto a conocer a Alex a través de sus propios recuerdos.

----------------------------------------------

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, aún le dolía la cabeza desde la última vez que había interrumpido a Lucía en uno de sus ataques y esta le había arrojado lo que parecía haber sido en algún momento una silla; no tenía ganas de volver a pasar por la enfermería ni tampoco tenía ganas de que su padre estuviese horas riéndose de él hasta que tía Hermione le recordase que él también había tenido algún que otro incidente con ella misma por haber entrado donde no debía y cuando no debía hacerlo. Pero curiosamente a lo que James podría haber imaginado, Lucía no estaba destrozando nada con su varita, ni tampoco parecía enfadada. Sólo estaba sentada ceca de la ventana mirando hacia fuera; la túnica y la capa habían quedado olvidadas sobre una antigua mesa y el uniforme de Hogwarts se veía perfectamente bien desde donde él estaba. Su mano estaba extendida y una extraña bola blanca daba continuas vueltas en su palma abierta.

Entró en silencio. Si ella lo había oído no había dado muestras de haberlo hecho; seguía mirando hacia la ventana mientras movía su mano para que la esfera de energía cambiase de forma y de tamaño; control; tenía que aprender a controlar su energía y sus ataques, sus emociones. Se aferró a su fuente de poder, pero en aquellos momentos la tenía un poco distorsionada.

Suspiró. Sinceridad. Tenía la suerte de haber heredado aquel conocimiento de su madre; sabía bien que a su padre las muestras de afecto se le habían dado no demasiado bien, dado que no había recibido muchas de ellas siendo niño, él tampoco había sabido darlas; había escuchado aquella historia cientos de veces, había sido su madre quien con toda la sinceridad de su corazón había logrado que él se abriese. Respiró hondo y se alborotó el cabello rubio. Sinceridad. Eso haría. Sinceridad.

Sus propósitos decayeron en cuanto se sentó al lado de Lucía. La niña lo miró frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios para, seguramente, no contestarle o evitar hacer algún comentario hiriente. La esfera que tenía en su mano intensificó su color pasando a un blanco opaco.

-Perdona, no debí hablarte así antes –dijo el chico sin mirarla-. Estaba celoso –admitió aún sin mirarla. Notó como ella se relajaba-… has pasado los dos últimos meses con mi padre, casi no nos hemos visto, llegamos a Hogwarts y pasas más tiempo con Jones que con nadie… -Lucía giró la cara para mirarlo directamente; él no tuvo el valor de hacerlo-. Casi no hablamos, y bueno… echo de menos a mi amiga… -terminó diciendo un poco ruborizado.

Lucía le miró. James no le devolvió la mirada. Ella sonrió. Era terco. Cabezota. Orgulloso. Pero también era dulce y cariñoso y era Jamie… había intentado entender por qué le había hablado de aquella manera, pero no había encontrado respuesta… no hasta ahora, no hasta que él le había contado aquello. Alargó su mano y rozó la mejilla de James, quien demasiado acostumbrado a las caricias y los abrazos de ella y no se apartó.

-Tienes una herida.

-No recuerdo habérmela hecho - James se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

-Deja… ¿recuerdas que no sabía para qué servía esta nueva esfera? –él asintió-. Creo que ya lo sé… Déjame… -lo sentó en una de las sillas y se colocó de pie frente a él.

Apenas pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la herida de él, y ésta cicatrizó al instante. Los ojos de James se perdieron en los suyos y por unos segundos, sólo unos segundos, el corazón de Lucía pareció palpitar más deprisa de lo acostumbrado.

-No quiero apartarte de mi lado James… Te pedí que nunca te alejaras… Te necesito a mi lado, eres mi amigo –le sonrió-. Necesito que estés a mi lado, por favor…

James le sonrió con aquella dulzura e inocencia que le caracterizaba, con aquella mirada decidida y asustada y aquel cabello rebelde y de un color parecido a la paja en verano; la abrazó. La abrazó por la cintura y abrió las piernas introduciendo a Lucía en el espacio que había y atrayéndola hacia él apoyó su cabeza en la cintura de ella, notando como la chica le rodeaba el cuello con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello.

-Gracias… -le susurró él.

Gracias por curar la herida. Gracias por perdonarme. Gracias por seguir siendo tú. Gracias por estar a mi lado. Gracias por quererme a mi lado. Gracias simplemente… gracias por quererme; gracias por dejarme quererte.

--------------------------------

Su rincón. Draco sonrió. Desde que había obtenido aquella pequeña biblioteca, Hermione podía pasarse las noches enteras allí sentada leyendo, consultando libros o simplemente pensando mientras ojeaba un viejo álbum de fotografías donde la mayoría de ellas, eran de ella con Potter y Weasley cuando eran adolescentes. La observó desde su posición. Su mujer acababa de bañarse, lo sabía porque la sala aún oía al jabón de rosas que ella solía utilizar cuando quería relajarse, además, iba envuelta en su bata negra de seda que él le había comprado el año anterior y que ella sólo utilizaba cuando se acababa de bañar; posó sus ojos grises en uno de sus rizos que había escapado de su lugar habitual y estaba enganchado en el cuello, en la piel que estaba a la vista.

-¿Y Lucía? –preguntó el hombre quitándose la capa y dejando sobre una mesa algunos pergaminos y libros.

Hermione contestó sin apartar su vista del libro que tenía entre manos.

-No le dije que viniera, después de todo, suponía que tú ibas a estar con Pansy, eso fue lo que dijiste ¿no?

Draco resopló para sí mismo intentando controlarse, ella no iba a ponérselo fácil. Comprensible, él tampoco lo haría. Se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en el reposabrazos; era una costumbre que había adquirido de su padre; sonrió para sí mismo, una de tantas otras.

-¿Qué lees?

-_Maleficios y hechizos de medio grado_ –le dijo con sarcasmo-. Aunque estoy pensando en tomar otro libro de la biblioteca… -añadió con fingido compromiso. Frunció el ceño y miró a su marido -… _tortura psicológica_… ¿tú que opinas?

-¿No hay alguno que hable de maridos que se equivocan y quieren pedirle perdón a su esposa y no saben como hacerlo?-Hermione lo miró. Allí estaba. Su sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa encantadora. Pero no iba a ceder. Para mortificación del rubio, Hermione giró la cabeza y tomó el libro dispuesta a seguir leyendo donde lo había dejado.-. Vale, sólo para hacerme una idea… ¿hasta donde me he equivocado? –preguntó con un deje entre divertido, exigente y suplicante.

Hermione suspiró y cerró el libro de nuevo meditándolo unos segundos.

-Lo siento… -le susurró él-… sólo… pensé que Pansy necesitaba protección y que bueno… Quise pensar que me necesitaba… Pero no debí alejarte de mí, ni debí alejarme de Lucía…

-¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? –él la miró-. Has dicho "pensé" y "quise pensar que me necesitaba" ambos en pasado, así que, ¿qué te ha hecho dejar de pensar eso?

-Era yo quien necesitaba estar con Pansy, no ella… -admitió el rubio derrotado y orgulloso de que su mujer fuese tan lista.

Hermione se movió en el sillón y Draco entendió el gesto de ella; si bien aún no estaba perdonado, le estaba dando la oportunidad de dejarse perdonar. Sonriendo se dejó resbalar por el reposabrazos hasta caer en el sillón al tiempo que con una mano rodeaba la cintura de ella y la levantaba para sentarla de nuevo en sus piernas. Hermione lo miró esperando que él hablase. Draco suspiró.

-Alex era como un hermano para mí… -susurró-… yo… pensé que si no la tenía a ella al lado, me volvería loco –notó como el cuerpo de Hermione se tensó-, tú no conocías a Alex y yo necesitaba a alguien que lo conociera, a alguien con quien compartir lo que había pasado con él y…

-… y a alguien que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo con él como tú –terminó Hermione por él.

-¿Cómo…

-Draco, Harry y yo pasamos por lo mismo cuando Ron… -se le trabó la lengua y notó como un nudo se le hacía en la garganta dificultándole el habla-… bueno, ya sabes… Era como un hermano… -Draco la miró y ella le sonrió por primera vez-. No estoy molesta porque hayas estado con Pansy, sino que estoy molesta porque no has estado conmigo…

Draco asintió en silencio. Lo sabía. Ella se había refugiado en él cuando Weasley había muerto, pero había sido diferente, cuando aquello había ocurrido, Potter había desaparecido del mapa, nadie sabía donde había ido aquel chico, y sólo cuando tres meses después apareció de la mano de Pansy, Hermione había vuelto a tener noticias suyas. Aún así… ella había confiado en él, había dejado que la abrazara por las noches cuando despertaba llorando en medio de gritos y pesadillas empapada de sudor, había dejado que él la abrazase y le había contado anécdotas y recuerdos que él jamás había imaginado que tenían en común… y sobre todo…ella había confiado en él, y no lo había alejado de su vida ni de su lado. Él sí lo había hecho.

-Tenía miedo… -le dijo él-… yo… pensé en Alex y … Lucía … tú… yo no sé…

Hermione asintió comprensiva. Era la primera vez que veía a Draco tartamudear. Siempre parecía tan seguro de sí mismo que a veces se le olvidaba que también tenía derecho a parecer, a aparentar ser débil, al menos ante ella. No lo pensó. El deseo que sentía ante él era demasiado fuerte; él era tan dulce, tan cariñoso como siempre lo había sido con ella. Entreabrió los labios, dándole la bienvenida a los de él que la besó sin preguntar nada.

Draco supo porqué la amaba. Era perfecta. Capaz de saber qué quería sin decirle nada; capaz de entender en su mirada lo que a veces su orgullo le impedía decirle, sonrió dentro del beso, orgullo que ella había vencido hacía mucho tiempo, orgullo que él había perdido en el mismo momento en que ella le dijo que lo amaba, en que él reconoció que la quería.

Le encantaba sentir la boca de ella en la suya. Después del primer beso desesperado, se relajó, dejando que ella llevara el ritmo, cosa que pocas veces le dejaba hacer; y cuando lo hizo, los labios de ella se abrieron y su aliento se mezcló con el suyo; ni pudo ni quiso juguetear con su lengua, no podía evitar rozarla y descubrirla por dentro, como hacía ella con él. Siempre tenía aquella facultad, siempre la había tenido: lo hacía temblar de deseo; la deseaba en aquel momento. La apretó contra su cuerpo pegándose a ella a pesar de la ropa y le gustaba.

Como siempre sus bocas parecían hechas la una para la otra y sus cuerpos también; el cabello mojado de ella flotaba a su alrededor y las manos de Draco apartaron la tela que cubría las piernas de ella haciéndola sonreír a ella. Él supo que estaba perdonado y que ahora era ella quien le pedía perdón por no haberle entendido antes. Sus cuerpos hablaban solos, no necesitaban nada más.

-Draco… espera… -él la besó en el cuello y a pesar de que quería parar ella se dejó hacer retirando la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso. Un momento de lucidez la impulsó a detenerse-… Draco… para… espera… tenemos que hablar… Draco…

El rubio resopló y se separó de su mujer mirándola con deseo contenido. Hermione se acomodó la bata y le sonrió aún con la respiración agitada; él le sonrió de vuelta, estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella y aún así parecía sereno, como siempre; "el efecto de ser un Malfoy… una bendición y una maldición" era lo que en una ocasión Narcisa le había dicho.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó él temiéndose que hubiese ido demasiado rápido.

Ella le sonrió.

-Siete meses… -le susurró-… quería que Lucía estuviese con nosotros porque dentro de siete meses… seremos uno más…

Y esta vez, Draco le sonrió, comprendiendo las palabras de ella a la primera, sin necesidad de armar un escándalo como el que había armado cuando se había enterado de que estaba embarazada de Lucía. La atrajo hacia él y la besó una y otra y otra vez en los labios, besos suaves, besos llenos de amor, besos llenos de sentimientos…

-Te amo… -le susurró a escasos milímetros de su boca.

Sus alientos se mezclaron. Ella sonrió.

-Te amo…

-----------------------------------

**Lo sé, lo sé… no es mi mejor capítulo… cada vez que lo leo tengo ganas de tirarlo a la basura y empezar de nuevo… en fin… supongo que siempre puedo arreglarlo más adelante :D**

**Espero que os guste, ya me daréis vuestra opinión.**

**Nos leemos :D**


	22. Nota de la autora

**Em… hola a todos! **

**Esto… he estado contestando a los reviews que tenía según me iban llegando pero no los he podido publicar por falta de tiempo; entre la universidad y el trabajo apenas tengo tiempo y dad gracias a que no tengo novio que si no, creo que no escribiría tan seguido :p**

**En fin, el caso es que he contestado a todos los reviews por capítulos recibidos y os los he dejado aquí y como sé que habeis visto la actualización y habeis pensado que era un capitulo… pues para no desilusionaros he subido otro capitulo del fic, con la esperanza de que os guste y me dejeis más reviews que prometo contestar, en serio! Jejejeje :p Bueno, creo que eso es todo; esta pagina de de reviews, el siguiente capitulo es un capítulo propiamente dicho. **

**Nos leemos! **

**Y gracias a todos!**

**CAPITULO 17**

**LaBelle Evans: Bueno, antes que nada, como verás estoy actualizando bastante seguido, por lo que espero que tu curiosidad esté siendo saciada. Y sí, quizá hayan sido dos situaciones tristes, pero no todo puede ser de color de rosa, por desgracia la vida no es siempre así… pero no te preocupes, las acciones tristes siempre tienen un motivo o una explicación o simplemente ocurren porque deben de ocurrir :D Y lo de la mujer de X-men… pues no tengo ni idea, es una película que nunca he visto… así que supongo que todo parecido es puramente causal. Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Shirru-Malfoy: Bueno, te digo lo mismo que a LaBelle, ¿te parece bastante rápido como subo los capítulos? Porque yo creo que es suficiente para que vayais viendo el progreso de lo que ocurre ¿no? Jejeje, tranquila, tendrás más. Un besito :D**

**GBlack177: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Lo de Harry… bueno, a mí tampoco me convencía mucho, pero necesitaba una fuente de poder pura para él y después de todo lo que ha pasado el pobre, creo que la venganza es una bastante acertada para él. Y quien sabe? Quizá en un futuro sea algo más que un amigo… o puede que no… Supongo que tendrás que esperar a leerlo para saberlo :p Un besito**

**Aixa Beautiful AndDanger: A ver, como quieres que saliera mucho en el capitulo si te estoy diciendo que lo tengo en mi armario? ¬¬ Jajajajaja, no en serio, sé que esta vez no ha salido mucho, pero debes tener en cuenta que el fic habla de Lucía y que por tanto, ella es una de las protagonistas más importantes, así que merecía un capítulo completo dedicado a ella, ¿no te parece? En fin, no te preocupes, te aseguro que en los próximos capitulos tendrás mucho más de Draco :p Un besito, te cuidas.**

**Abewll: Pocas veces tengo el placer de dar las gracias sinceramente por un review, y esta es una de esas veces. Gracias por encontrar un hueco para leer mi fic y por describirlo como lo has hecho… Son reviews como los tuyos los que me hacen seguir escribiendo con más ganas. Así que sinceramente, muchas gracias. Espero que los proximos capitulos también sean de tu agrado :D**

**Klass2008: Excelente? No lo calificaría tan alto, pero muchas gracias :D**

**Terry Moon: Sí, bueno, el amor, el odio, la esperanza, el rencor, la venganza, el miedo… todo esos son sentimientos puros… necesitaba uno para Lucía y dado que es la buena pues tenía que ser un sentimiento bueno ¿no? Quizá haya sido demasiado predecible que le pusiera el amor, pero en fin… me gusta como suena. Espero que te gusten los próximos capitulos y sigas leyéndome. Un besito :D**

**CAPITULO 18**

**Karura84: Hola, perdon por el rertraso en contestar, pero es que o escribo el fic o contesto reviews :p Y creo que la mayoría está de acuerdo en que escriba el fic :D Gracias por dejar tu review y por seguir mi fic. Tienes razón, es muy madura para su edad, pero creeme que hay niñas de esa edad que son así de maduras. Y lo de la relación romántica entre Jamie y Lucía… no lo sé… supongo que tendrás que seguir leyéndome si quieres averiguarlo :p Un besito.**

**LaBelle Evans: Me alegro que te haya aclarado cosas que no terminabas de entender, pero ya sabes que si hay algo más que no entiendas siempre me puedes preguntar, estaré encantada de ayudarte en lo que pueda. Tienes razón, a mí también me encantan esos niños, aunque a veces me vuelven loca… creo que toman vida propia… :p Un besito.**

**Shirru-Malfoy: Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Paciencia, los proximos son más largos, o al menos eso intentaré, además tienes que tener en cuenta que no suelo cortar los capítulos de forma brusca para manteneros en tensión, eso es un punto a mi favor o no? Un besito.**

**Aixa Beautiful AndDanger: Tienes que buscarte un novio? Bueno, si encuentras otro para mí me lo dices y si se parece a Draco mmmm no sé, podemos hacer un clon y nos quedamos uno para cada una, te parece? Me alegro que te haya gustado. Un beso.**

**Klass2008: No quedó cursi, de verdad, creeme, yo escribo cosas más cursis :p Gracias por continuar leyéndome. Un besito.**

**Terry Moon: Sí, bueno, creo que la opinión del sexto libro la compartimos la mayoría de nosotros. El amor en la infancia es muy bonito, tienes razón… quizá haga algo al respecto… si continuas leyendo sabrás la respuesta jejeje :D Cuídate. Un beso.**

**CAPITULO 19**

**Shirru-Malfoy: No te quejarás de la rapidez no? Me encanta que sigas leyéndome, en serio, anima mucho más de lo que la gente puede llegar a pensar. Un besito.**

**Sheyla-Malfoy: Cuanto tiempo sin verte por aquí! Me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyéndome y que me dejes más reviews… creo que me he vuelto adicta a ellos :D Un beso, cuidate.**

**LaBelle Evans: Así que un hada del lado oscuro eh? No está mal el disfraz, espero que te lo estés pasando bien en esa fiesta :D y gracias por sacar tiempo para leer mi capitulo. Lo de Draco está sacado de la realidad… deberías ver a mi padre cuando le digo que voy a salir con alguien jajajajaja Creo que todos los padres son iguales :p Un besito, cuidate y sigue leyendome!**

**Klass2008: Muchas gracias. No sé si habrá quedado excelente como lo has catalogado pero el hecho de que lo pienses ya significa mucho para mí. Un besito.**

**Karura84: Tienes razón… eres la unica que has mencionado a Bella en este capítulo y la verdad es que su actitud en este capítulo tiene más importancia de la que nadie cree… pero ya se verá en su momento. Gracias por leerme, un placer escribir para gente como tú. Un besito. Cuidate :D**

**Terry Moon: Creo que tendrás que esperar a seguir leyendo para contestar a sus preguntas jajajajaja si no, no tiene gracia la cosa. Me alegro que los saltos en el tiempo se hayan entendido, temía que no fuera lo suficientemente claro. Espero seguir contando con tus reviews. Un besito :D**

**CAPITULO 20**

**Shirru-Malfoy: Si encuentras uno para llevar, recuerda el decírmelo que yo también quiero uno… Por qué no pueden haber chicos como estos? Creo que me desquito creándolos yo porque no existen :p jjeje Gracias por tu apoyo. Un beso.**

**LaBelle Evans: Wow… un 9.5… hacía tiempo que no sacaba una nota como esa! Muchas gracias! Y tienes razón, son los dos un par de testarudos… creo que por eso se complementan tan bien :p Conozco a más de una pareja con esos síntomas jajajajaja Gracias por el review, un besito y cuidate.**

**Felton-Mara: Gracias por leerme. Intentaré seguirlo lo más pronto posible para que la gente como tú siga leyéndome. Un besito.**

**Sarah-keyko: Que ilusión! Es la primera vez que me escriben dos personas al mismo tiempo jajajajajaj Muchas gracias por leerme desde el principio y por dejar un revió por fin… yo os dejo que dejeis todos los reviews que querais eh! No me voy a quejar :p Así que ya sabéis, seguir leyendo y dejando mensajes jejejeje Un besito para las dos y muchas gracias.**

**Klass2008: Intentaré actualizar antes del día seis por ser tu cumpleaños, pero tampoco te prometo nada; de verdad que los sentimientos quedan bien trasmitidos? Porque eso es precisamente lo que pretendo… no sabes como me gusta leer esas cosas :p Un besito.**

**Aixa Beautiful AndDanger: Mmmm pues la última vez que miré el catalogo, los Draco's se habían terminado… supongo que habrá que crear uno propio jejejejeje Si lo consigues, me dices la fórmula? Gracias por seguir leyéndome. Un besito.**

**Karura84: Bueno sí, quizá se precipite un poco, pero hay que entenderla… después de tantos años de desconfianza, no pretenderás que le crea de vueltas a primera, ¿no?**

**Terry Moon: jajajajajaj supongo que tendrás que esperar para descubrir si se lo dice o no… :p Bueno, mi Draco se ha dado cuenta de que ser arrogante no le sirve de nada, así que ha decidido desplegar todo su encanto Malfoy jejejeje, supongo que es un punto de ventaja en esta historia… tu crees que Hermione aguantaría a un Draco arrogante? Un besito, te cuidas.**


	23. Chapter 19

**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo sin dar las gracias por los reviews, es hora de que lo haga. Como podeis ver, he contestado en una nota previa a esta, a los reviews recibidos de los pasados capitulos que no había contestado, creo que están todos, pero si me falta alguno me lo decís y os añadiré enseguida dandoos las gracias por leerme, de acuerdo? Ahora sí, contestaciones a los últimos reviews del capitulo pasado:**

**Felton-Mara: Supongo que le pilló por sorpresa. Ya viste como reaccionó con el embarazo de Lucía, ahora quería algo más tranquilo… además de que con la reciente muerte de Alex… no estaba todo lo bien que debería estar, no crees? Gracias por continuar leyendome. Un besito.**

**LaBelle Evans: A veces James puede ser tan impulsivo como lo era su padre… de algún lado debe de haberlo heredado, ¿no? Además, en el camino de la amistad siempre hay tropiezos y discusiones tontas como esta que afirman más el lazo de unión entre dos amigos. Supuse que era bueno que algo así ocurriera. Gracias por seguir leyendome. Un besito.**

**Klass2008: Mmmm aún no sé si será niño o niña… supongo que deberás de continuar leyendo para saberlo jejejeje :p Lo de la escultura no es mala idea… pero me gusta pasar desapercibida así que sea una escultura muy muy pequeñita… tamaño bolsillo :p Espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos, y por si no lo había dicho antes: felicidades! Un besito y que cumplas muchos más.**

**En serio, gracias a todos los que me leeis incluso a los que no me dejais ningun mensaje, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciérais… sólo para saber cuanta gente está leyendo esta historia… un simple "hola, estoy leyendo tu historia" me sirve :p**

**Un besito a todos y espero que disfruteis del capitulo. Y recordad: los personajes son de Rowling, no míos… bueno, los niños sin son míos… en fin, ya me entendeis. Un besito…**

CAPITULO 17

_(salto en el tiempo: Lugar: Hogwarts; Tiempo: doce años; Momento: Navidades)_

-No quiero que salga del castillo estas Navidades.

Albus levantó la mirada de un pergamino que tenía delante y miró de forma curiosa y divertida al profesor que tenía delante. Jones había entrado sin utilizar la puerta y aunque deseaba saber cómo lo había hecho ya que no lo había notado, supo que por la mirada del joven profesor que una vez fue su alumno no era el mejor momento para ponerse a discutir sobre algo así.

-Sus poderes… -dijo ante la pregunta silenciosa del director-… sus poderes están aumentando y no quiero tenerla lejos si algo se descontrola… quiero mantenerla cerca y vigilada.

-¿Se refiere a la señorita Malfoy?

-¿Conoce a otra persona por la que me preocupe tanto?

-Podría decirle muchas personas que le preocupan, profesor Jones –le dijo con un divertido tono. Ron enrojeció-. Cálmate y siéntate, ¿de acuerdo? Fawkes se pone nervioso cuando está a punto de morir –señaló con una mano al fénix que inclinó la cabeza hacia Ron a modo de reconocimiento. El profesor se sentó en una silla ligeramente contrariado-. Ahora, ¿qué ocurre?

-Lucía está adquiriendo sus poderes demasiado deprisa… -dijo casi con temor-… no debería ser así. Apenas ha pasado un año y ya controla los cuatro elementos, la electricidad y posee el poder de la curación y si no me equivoco, pronto obtendrá otro poder –Dumbledore le miró con fijación-. Cada vez que va a obtener uno o que su cuerpo va a desarrollar uno, tiene unos síntomas físicos… -añadió para aclaración del anciano que había fruncido el ceño.

-Harry no me ha comentado nada… ¿por qué no…

-Porque Harry no lo sabe –ladeó la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones cayeran sobre sus ahora oscuros ojos azules.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

-Lucía confía en mí. Sabe que soy el único que puede indicarle el camino; admira a Harry por lo que hizo y porque en cierto modo él estuvo en una situación similar a la que ella está –Dumbledore asintió, él estaba presente cuando la niña había dicho aquello.-. Y aún confiando en mí, Lucía no me ha dicho nada de sus síntomas físicos; si lo sé –añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto del hombre-, es porque conozco su aura y su energía y sé cuando oculta algo y cuando no.

-¿Y Harry no se ha dado cuenta?

-Harry no tiene el poder para darse cuenta de esto, Albus –le dijo contrariado-. Por una vez, Harry no tiene el poder de controlar algo –añadió sonriendo a medias intentando bromear.

-¿Y cuáles son esos síntomas?

-Cambios de humor, dolores fuertes de cabeza, mareos y náuseas –arrugó la frente-, de vez en cuando quizá también cambios en su temperatura corporal, pero eso lo arregla utilizando su magia y contrastando con el frío o el calor hasta habituarse a la temperatura que quiere.

-¿Cómo sabes…

-Soy su Guardián Albus, la he estado vigilando durante casi trece años, sé que su aura cambia cuando va a adquirir un nuevo poder mágico y lleva cuatro días con ese cambio, así que dentro de dos días más vendrá a mí y me dirá que ya ha aprendido a hacer algo nuevo y quiero tenerla cerca cuando eso ocurra…

-Está bien –asintió el anciano-. Se lo comunicaré a los Malfoy enseguida… -hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? –preguntó Ron solícito levantándose. El anciano le hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de preocuparse y se sentara de nuevo-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que…

-No, no pasa nada, no te preocupes… achaques de la edad –le guiñó un ojo-, ya no tengo cien años ¿sabes? –Ron entendió la broma y sonrió-. Ve a hablar con Lucía, estoy seguro de que si le pides que…

-Sí, profesor. –no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber que el hombre quería estar solo y aunque el viejo Ron se hubiera quedado para asegurarse de que Dumbledore estaba bien, el nuevo profesor Jones no lo hizo. Había aprendido que las cosas ocurren por un motivo y él no iba a intervenir en el curso de la historia.

----------------------------------

Si a alguno de los presentes le molestaba no poder salir del castillo, no lo demostraban. Draco había puesto algún que otro inconveniente, después de todo, no podría ver a sus padres en aquellas fechas y estaba seguro de que ocurría algo, su padre había estado demasiado callado y tranquilo las últimas veces que había hablado con él, casi le recordaba al antiguo Lucius Malfoy al servicio de Voldemort, y Draco había estado esperando aquellas vacaciones navideñas para aprovechar y hablar con él; de modo que cuando Dumbledore les había pedido que, por el bien de Lucía se quedasen en el castillo ya que era donde más controlada podía tenerla, había puesto algunas objeciones pero había terminado por admitir que era lo mejor y por supuesto que él no iba a dejar solas a su esposa y a su hija durante mucho tiempo.

Su hija no, sus hijas. Sonrió al mirar hacia el rincón de la sala común donde una Hermione más abultada y con una barriga de cinco meses de gestación sonreía feliz leyendo un libro reposadamente mientras que Lucía estaba arrodillada al lado de ella y apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su madre con una mano en la barriga de Hermione para asegurarse de que el bebé estaba bien; Draco sabía que lo que quería era saber si el bebé se movía ya y a pesar de que Hermione le había repetido hasta la saciedad que aún no había habido signos de movimiento, Lucía intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, alegando que si ocurría algo quería ser la primera en saberlo.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer, princesa? –preguntó Draco desde el lugar donde estaba recostado mirando a su familia.

Lucía rodó los ojos y se levantó cuando su madre rió con suavidad sin apartar los ojos del libro.

-Si lo que quieres es estar solo con mamá, sólo tienes que decirlo… -besó a su madre en la barriga y luego en la frente y con paso decidido y seguro se acercó a su padre quien la miraba sonriente -… ¿sabes? Ya no soy una niña pequeña… sé cuando sobro… -le guiñó un ojo.

-Descarada… -le respondió Draco-… ¿has terminado ya tu ensayo sobre los usos de la sangre de unicornio? –le preguntó. Lucía asintió y Draco suspiró; claro que la había terminado, cómo no la iba a terminar, aquella niña era como una mini Hermione en cuanto se trataba de hacer deberes-. En ese caso, seguro que tienes que ir a ayudar a Potter en su ensayo.

-¡Draco! –le reprendió Hermione.

-¡Papá! –le regañó Lucía.

-Vale, vale… pero seguro que no me equivoco… ¿por qué no vas a ver si alguno de ellos necesita ayuda?

-Tienes razón –Draco tembló cuando la sonrisa sarcástica de Lucía apareció en su rostro y es que la niña había aprendido demasiado bien aquella faceta Malfoy, supo que no se equivocaba cuando escuchó lo que ella añadió-, seguro que Jack necesita ayuda con algo.

Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que si Jack Zabinni necesitaba ayuda en algo sería porque no había heredado el talento de Blaise, sino el de Luna, pero se contuvo al ver que a parte de que sería idiota decir algo así, en primer lugar porque Luna había sido una perfecta Ravenclaw y en segundo lugar porque él mismo había tenido que ayudar a Blaise con pociones cuando eran adolescentes; así que se calló ante la mirada divertida que le dirigía Lucía y la sonrisa que Hermione ocultó tras su libro sin dejar de mirarle.

-Hasta luego papá –le dijo ella sonriendo y saliendo la habitación.

-Eso lo ha aprendido de ti –le reclamó Draco mirando a su esposa. Hermione lo miró con una ceja enarcada-. Tienes razón, ha sido de mí… ¿por qué ha tenido que aprenderlo tan bien?

-Porque es mi hija –le contestó ella divertida. Draco le sonrió y la besó en los labios- ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado…

-No, no lo estoy –admitió él-. Tengo que hablar con mi padre… creo que le pasa algo y no quiere decirme qué es… me preocupa…

-Narcisa te lo hubiera dicho ¿no? –preguntó Hermione levantando la mirada del libro al notar a su marido preocupado de verdad.

-No puede decirme algo si no sabe que ese algo existe… -suspiró cansado y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de ella. Hermione se levantó con cierta dificultad del sillón donde estaba y se sentó junto a él siendo ayudado por la mano de Draco, cosa que agradeció muchísimo.

-Vale, ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó ella.

-Cuando mi padre estaba en las filas de Voldemort… mi madre a veces no se enteraba de nada porque mi padre no se lo decía… quería mantenerla alejada de todo aquello, o al menos, todo lo alejada que podía –sonrió con amargura-… la actitud silenciosa que mi padre está adoptando ahora es… similar a la de aquellos días…

-¿Te preocupa que haya vuelto a aliarse al lado Oscuro? –frunció el ceño -… Lucía…

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Mi padre sería incapaz de hacer daño a Lucía o a nosotros… puede que haya sido en sus tiempos un maldito mortífago, pero ama a su familia y tú y Lucía formáis parte de esa familia –la besó en la frente-… sin embargo, su actitud me desconcierta… Necesito hablar con él…

-Bueno, que Lucía no pueda salir del castillo, no implica que tú no puedas hacerlo. –él la miró con cara de "¿bromeas?"-. Vamos Draco, estás preocupado por tu padre y es normal, yo también lo estaría… Lucía y yo estaremos bien aquí, ¿qué nos puede pasar?

Draco la miró fijamente.

-Alex –se limitó a contestarle. Hermione se estremeció. Miedo. En los ojos de Draco había miedo. No quería perderlos, no quería que les ocurriese nada malo-. Él tampoco estaba en peligro y…

-Dumbledore, Blaise, Harry, Pansy, Jones, Snape… -dijo con cierto gesto de amargura. Draco lo notó y le acarició la base del cuello con la mano para relajarla-… Lucía y yo estamos protegidas en Hogwarts, Draco… no nos va a pasar nada… te lo aseguro…

-Pero y si…

Hermione rió con deliberada suavidad mientras apoyaba una mano en el pecho de él y se recargaba contra su cuerpo; la mano de él aún en su nuca masajeándola con una suavidad que sólo demostraba en la intimidad.

-Draco… necesitas verle… Te prometo que Lucía y yo seguiremos aquí cuando vuelvas… sólo serán unas horas ¿verdad? –Draco asintió-. Pues entonces ya está decidido.

-¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-En la última media hora no, no lo has hecho… -bromeó ella. Draco bajó su cabeza y la besó-… sigues sin hacerlo…

-Te amo, preciosa… te amo.

------------------------------------

Blaise estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír a carcajada limpia delante de su hijo; bueno, era su hijo, se suponía que debía de mantener la compostura ante él aunque le costara en determinadas situaciones como aquella. Definitivamente ver como su hijo miraba con ojos soñadores a la Ravenclaw de segundo sin atreverse a decirle nada, era algo digno de mencionar y de recordar durante años. Los profesores habían sido los encargados de decorar el Gran Comedor para la fiesta de Navidad que se celebraría en dos días. Tanto él como los Potter habían decidido quedarse en el castillo en cuanto se enteraron de que Dumbledore había pedido a Lucía que se quedase allí; no es que desconfiaran de la seguridad del castillo, pero si Albus había tomado aquella decisión, sabían que debía haber algún motivo aunque el mismo director no les contase nada e insistiera en que todo estaba bien.

En aquellos momentos, él junto a otros profesores intentaban decorar el Gran Comedor, claro que algunos de los alumnos que se habían pasado por allí, estaban intentando ayudar pasando cajas de un lado a otro o haciendo levitar los objetos hasta las manos de los profesores que los pedían. Jack había sido uno de aquellos alumnos; se había presentado en el Gran Comedor y le había dicho a su padre que quería ayudarle, y aunque mientras le había dicho aquello los ojos de Jack no se habían apartado de Amy que estaba ayudando a Pansy a colgar guirnaldas, Blaise no le había hecho ningún comentario.

Veía como Jack intentaba encantar unas velas sin apartar los ojos de Amy y cuando la chica se notaba vigilada y miraba a su alrededor buscando la mirada que la perseguía, él regresaba a las velas con un sonrojo más que notable. Blaise no entendía cómo a veces podía ser tan descarado y en otras ocasiones se convertía en un niño tan tímido… A él no le había pasado aquello nunca, había conquistado a todas las chicas de Hogwarts que se había propuesto, una sonrisa, unas palabras, una mirada, un discreto coqueteo y ya estaba… Bueno, no… nunca había podido conquistar a Hermione Granger… sonrió convencido de que si Draco se hubiese enterado de que pretendía conquistar a Hermione, por muy amigos que fuesen, el rubio le habría dado tal paliza que aún tendría cardenales por todo el cuerpo.

Sólo había habido otra chica que se había resistido a sus encantos… y ahora que lo recordaba… Era la única con la que él se había sentido tímido. Luna. Su Luna. Su mujer, la madre de Jack, su esposa, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Miró de nuevo a su hijo y entendió porqué se sonrojaba. Trató de no reír cuando Jack se quemó con una de las velas y un poco más y su túnica sale incendiada por no mirar la pequeña llama porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Amy como sonreía con Pansy. Carraspeó ligeramente atrayendo la atención de su hijo.

-¿Te he contado alguna vez lo mucho que me costó que tu madre se fijara en mí?

Jack negó con la cabeza mientras seguía sonrojado y se intentaba concentrar en las velas, cosa difícil cuando escuchaba la risa nítida de Amy en el otro lado del comedor. Lo cierto es que había ido al Comedor a buscar a su padre para pedirle permiso para volar un rato, como él era profesor de vuelo, necesitaba que le autorizase a realizar algunas prácticas, después de las Navidades, se harían pruebas para las plazas vacantes de los equipos de quiddich del siguiente año y él estaba dispuesto a entrar en el equipo junto a James; ya lo habían hablado. Pero cuando había entrado en el Gran Comedor y había visto a Amy riendo junto a su madre, en aquella actitud relajada que tan pocas veces mostraba la auténtica Amy, no había podido articular palabra, por lo que cuando su padre le preguntó si estaba allí para ayudar, él sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-No, nunca me lo has contado –se encogió de hombros-, le pregunté una vez a mamá pero sonrió de esa forma…

-¿De qué forma? –preguntó Blaise arrugando el ceño y mirando a su hijo.

-Ya sabes… -hizo un ademán con la mano-… esa sonrisa enigmática que pone cuando no quiere decir algo pero sonríe porque recuerde ese algo… -Blaise sonrió esta vez divertido ante la explicación de su hijo-. Esa sonrisa, ya la conoces, papá.

-Sí, sí, la conozco… sé a qué te refieres…

-¿Me lo vas a contar tú? –preguntó Jack entre curioso y divertido por la sonrisa de su padre.

Blaise lo meditó un segundo. La verdad es que no le apetecía contarle a su hijo que la primera cita entre Luna y él había sido porque él había perdido una estúpida apuesta y todo por culpa de Draco… Uno de los partidos más importantes de quiddich y Malfoy no había aparecido por el campo porque la noche anterior había estado demasiado ocupado con vete tú a saber quién; así que tuvo que cumplir la apuesta que había hecho con Lovegood dos días atrás respecto a que harían lo que el otro quisiera si su equipo favorito, Slytherin obviamente en caso de Blaise y Gryffindor en caso de Luna, ganaba. Aunque claro, no todo era malo… Blaise llevaba ya dos meses intentando desde las sombras, saber qué le gustaba y que no le gustaba a Luna y parecía que de repente era ella quien le pedía una cita a él en pago de la apuesta.

No, definitivamente decirle aquello a su hijo sería como decirle que el encanto Zabinni había fracasado…Sonrió. Jack resopló.

-Esa misma sonrisa –le dijo el chico mirándolo. Blaise lo miró-. Mamá puso esa misma sonrisa que tú tienes ahora.

-Te lo contaré cuando seas mayor –le aseguró Blaise aún sonriendo-. Sólo te diré una cosa; -Jack lo miró-; si quieres a alguien díselo, ve a por todas, sólo así podrás estar tranquilo contigo mismo.

Le guiñó un ojo y Jack sonrió mientras miraba de reojo a Amy. Blaise se dio cuenta de ello.

-Hablando de tu madre, deberías ir a la lechucería a enviarle una carta para que venga a Hogwarts estas Navidades, aún no le he comentado que nos quedamos aquí –arrugó la frente y Jack sonrió.

-Ya lo hice esta mañana –le dijo sonriendo-, pensé que te gustaría la sorpresa –se encogió de hombros-, y teniendo en cuenta que eres un poco despistado…

-Gracias Jack, yo también te quiero –le dijo con evidente sarcasmo.

Jack le sonrió.

-Y yo a ti, papá –le contestó.

La risa de Amy lo hizo girarse. Madre e hija estaban cubiertas de una sedosa tela rojiza y blanca que al parecer se había desprendido de una de las paredes, y ahora estaban intentando salir de allí no con mucho éxito debido a que se estaban riendo tanto que casi no podían levantarse del suelo. Sonrió. Quizá su padre tenía razón.

----------------------------------

El frío se apoderaba de él. Ni siquiera la máscara que llevaba le hacía sentirse seguro en aquella zona de las mazmorras de su Señor. Enemigos y amigos, aliados y traidores era lo único que veía por todas partes, deseando que todo el mundo retirase sus máscaras para saber quienes se ocultaban tras ellas, igual que él hacía, igual que él había hecho hacía tiempo. Había recibido la llamada de su Señor la noche antes, cuando su mente fue traspasada por una barrera de fuego que le había hecho despertar entre sudores helados y corrientes de aire que atravesaban la estancia en la que él descansaba. De inmediato había sabido que era él quien intentaba ponerse en contacto con su alma.

Su alma… ¿acaso tenía alma? La había vendido hacía mucho tiempo; y lo que en un principio había sido por conveniencia y por miedo, se había convertido en una costumbre de un sin vivir que lo llevaba loco y atemorizado a cada paso que daba, sin saber cuál era su lado, y sin querer saber cuál quería que fuera. Había tenido más poder del que nunca había imaginado desde que se había unido a él, pero también había notado como su alma, el precio impuesto y que estaba siendo pagado, disminuía en su interior, siendo substituida por la envidia y el rencor.

Atravesó los pasillos oscuros y olvidados, iluminados por las antorchas que proyectaban una luz tenue a sus pasos, alargando su sombra clavaba en el suelo. Sombra. Eso era lo que él era, una sombra, nada más que la sombra de lo que una vez fue o quiso ser. Había traicionado a la persona que había amado en silencio durante años. Había terminado con su vida y casi podía sentir la mirada de ella clavada en la suya propia en sus últimos segundos de vida, ella lo sabía… ella lo supo… supo que él la estaba traicionando y aún así… aún así… le había mirado con amor, sonriéndole con su mirada y dándole la seguridad que jamás había esperado que ella le diese en su lecho de muerte. La oscuridad era lo que se estaba apoderando de él. Y aún así, el resquicio de alma que aún le quedaba, le decía que podía abandonar aquello y que nadie saldría herido.

Ella, su amor, le había confesado el escuchar la profecía, él se había aprovechado de su capacidad de leer la mente por unas horas, cortesía de Réficul, su nuevo Señor, y ella, se lo había ofrecido todo en bandeja, casi sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos caían hipnotizados por el filtro de la muerte. Ella, su amor, había escuchado la profecía de los mismos labios de Dumbledore, y si había pensado en algún momento que era falsa, la mirada angustiada de los Malfoy le habían indicado que era cierta y completamente verdadera.

Ahora él, después de un año y medio, conocía a su enemigo, sabía la identidad de aquella persona destinada a destruir a su Señor. Una niña. Sólo era una niña; casi un ángel, la unión de la Luz y la Oscuridad, la fusión de las características de los fundadores de Hogwarts; la inteligencia y agudeza de Ravenclaw la acompañaba, la lealtad y la justicia de Hufflelpuff estaba impresa en su mirada, la ambición y la astucia de Slytherin había brillado en sus ojos y en sus gestos y aquel valor y condescendencia típica de todo Gryffindor había resaltado siempre en ella. Una niña. Sólo era una niña… ¿acaso podría traicionarla? Estuvo tentado de dar la media vuelta y huir de allí, arrastrarse a los pies de Dumbledore y pedir clemencia y piedad a los ojos de aquella niña en los que había visto tanto amor y esperanza como bondad y luz. ¿Ella le perdonaría?

Demasiado tarde para cuestionarse aquello. Había llegado a su destino. La puerta estaba abierta. En la pared del fondo, lo más alejado de la luz, la figura del joven de catorce años permanecía sentada, quieta, inmóvil, analizando cada uno de sus gestos. Respiró. En el preciso momento en que atravesó la puerta, la fuerza interna de su Señor se apoderó de su cuerpo y vagó por su mente y su corazón, apoderándose de otro pedazo de su alma que arrancó sin compasión y bajo su horror; después de todo, él se la había prometido.

Se arrodilló frente a él y bajó la cabeza en señal de sumisión, respeto y obediencia. Réficul le hizo un gesto con la mano y él habló.

-¿Su nombre? –su voz se había agravado. Penetrante, siseante, sinuosa y atemorizante. Se estremeció y Réficul sonrió orgulloso.

-Malfoy, señor –los ojos de Réficul se abrieron de par en par-. Lucía Malfoy.

El joven de catorce años lo miró intentando saber si mentía o si le estaba engañando. No. Era cierto. Decía la verdad. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Desaparece –le ordenó.

Quien una vez fue un leal Hufflelpuff se levantó y salió de la sala sin darle la espalda a su Señor. La puerta se cerró en cuanto él salió al pasillo oscuro. La carcajada resonó en todo el castillo y el hombre se dejó caer abatido contra la pared mientras ocultaba su rostro tras sus manos, tras su máscara.

-Perdóname… -pidió-… perdóname…

Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de a quién le pedía perdón; quizá a la mujer a la que había traicionado, quizá a la pequeña niña a la que había vendido, quizá era sólo a su propia alma. Necesitaba el perdón. Y no había nadie que pudiera dárselo.

Él había dado un paso. Ahora era el turno del destino de mover ficha.

-----------------------------------

-Aún no estoy seguro de hacer esto… -murmuró un James bastante enfadado.

Lucía le hizo un gesto para que se callara mientras terminaba de colocar el muérdago en el techo con un sencillo encantamiento; Dani a su lado le indicaba dónde debía ponerlo. Adam sonreía.

-Vamos… será divertido… -le intentó convencer el chico mayor. Jamie le fulminó con la mirada.

-Si fuera tu hermana no lo encontrarías tan divertido –le replicó el chico mirándolo fijamente.

-Vamos James, tú también lo has visto… -le dijo esta vez Dani mirando al rubio-. Y sabes que tenemos razón; aunque no te guste la idea, Amy y Jack se gustan…

-En ese caso –empezó a decir el rubio-, deberíamos dejar que la cosa fuera natural y no obligarlos a… a… -alzó los brazos en dirección al muérdago encantado-… ¡a esto! –le terminó gritando.

Lucía rodó los ojos y lo ignoró con cierta deliberación. James frunció el ceño de nuevo, no sabía si aquello le gustaba o no. Claro que había visto como su amigo y su hermana se miraban, todo el colegio debía haber visto las miradas que se dedicaban, las sonrisas cruzadas en el desayuno, el modo en que siempre terminaban sentándose juntos en las clases compartidas e incluso la manera en que sus plumas se rozaban cuando se ponían a estudiar juntos en la biblioteca. Todo el mundo lo veía. Él también lo veía.

Pero la batalla interna que tenía en la que él se partía en dos y por un lado quería que su amigo y su hermana estuviesen juntos y por el otro no quería que nada cambiase, le hacía ponerse irritable en según que situaciones y aquella definitivamente, era una de aquellas situaciones.

-Sólo es un pequeño empujoncito –le sonrió Danielle.

-Puedo aceptar que tú –señaló a Lucía-, estés en esto, después de todo, siempre dijiste que Jack y Amy te parecían una pareja encantadora –la aludida sonrió-. Puedo entender que tú –miró a Dani-, te hayas metido en esto… últimamente con Clark te habías olvidado de nosotros y estoy seguro de que tenías ganas de hacer algo por el estilo –la pelirroja le sacó la lengua de forma inocente-, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo tú, estás metido también en esto –protestó mirando a Adam.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Desde que Dani me espanta a todas las candidatas a ser chicas de la semana, me aburro… -miró a su prima con fingido enfado.

-Ella no te las espanta –protestó Lucía.

-Cierto, la última vez tú te hiciste pasar por mi novia para que dejara de coquetear con aquella Hufflelpuff –recordó Adam mirando de reojo a James.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –le preguntó mirando a Lucía. La rubia le sonrió de forma conciliadora –Aclárame ese punto –le dijo entre exigente y enfadado.

-No fue nada… -le aseguró ella-… únicamente estaba en… -se calló unos segundos al notar que alguien venía por el corredor. Dos auras que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Sonrió-. Vamos, ya vienen…

Se refugiaron en la esquina, Dani y Adam fueron los primeros en asomarse; Lucía apareció bajo Dani asomando su cabeza mientras escuchaban a sus víctimas discutir. Al parecer el hechizo paralizador había resultado ser perfecto y los dos chicos se habían quedado sin poder avanzar ni retroceder un paso.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Jack que no llevaba un buen día.

Amy bufó.

-Estoy segura de que tiene algo que ver con eso –señaló el techo. A ninguno de los presentes le pareció extraño que ella fuese la primera en darse cuenta-, muérdago mágico, no nos podremos mover hasta que…

-¿Hasta que qué? –preguntó Jack.

-¿No atendiste en herbologia la semana pasada? –preguntó ella con un deje de reproche en la voz -, no entiendo como mi madre puede…

-Amy –lo cortó Jack-, ¿por qué no podemos movernos? –le preguntó para retomar el asunto.

-Oh, eso… -vio como la chica se ruborizaba-… sólo podemos movernos si alguien nos da un beso… o en este caso, al ser dos… -suspiró con fuerza exhalando el aliento mientras se preguntaba por qué le costaba tanto decir aquello-… tenemos que besarnos.

Si lo que esperaba era que Jack empezase a gritar o a quejarse o a hacer cualquier otra cosa que cualquier persona normal hubiese hecho o dicho en aquella situación, se equivocó completamente con Zabinni. Aún sonrojado hasta las orejas por lo que acababa de oír, se pasó una mano por el pelo en aquel acto reflejo que Amy había aprendido a valorar.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo si no podemos movernos?

Amy y Jack se miraron resignados. Adam miró a Lucía. Dani miró a Lucía. James miró a Lucía mientras se decía a sí mismo que ya que había participado en todo aquello, al menos tenía derecho a ver como terminaba. Lucía sonrió y movió su mano.

Una corriente de aire empujó los cuerpos de Jack y Amy el uno hacia el otro. Un beso. Sólo un roce de labios. El sabor del primer beso que los recorrió a ambos. El sonrojo que subió a sus mejillas al notar el tibio sabor y el calor del otro. El nerviosismo que empezaba en el estómago y subía por la garganta hasta hacerlos querer explotar de tantos sentimientos guardados. La inexperiencia de ambos. Jack la tomó por la cintura y ella posó sus manos en los hombros de él, tímidos al principio, dulces, suaves…

-Ya es suficiente –dijo James mirando a los otros tres y empujando a Dani y a Adam hizo que se levantaran abandonando sus puestos de vigilancia mientras que estos protestaban entre risitas tramando seguramente el modo en que deberían de aprovechar aquel beso. Jamie tomó de la mano a Lucía obligándola a seguirle. Antes de irse le dio un último vistazo a su hermana y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta; Lucía sí se dio cuenta y lo miró con una ceja enarcada. Él se encogió de hombros-. Es su momento… -se limitó a decirle-… al menos creo que deben tenerlo en privado.

Lucía se puso de puntillas y le besó en la frente. James sonrió.

------------------------------------

El silencio en el salón era ensordecedor. Draco estaba sentado en el sillón negro, a su derecha, erguida y elegante como siempre, su madre descansaba en uno de los sofás rojos y enfrente del joven Malfoy, en otro sillón del mismo color que el suyo, su padre lo miraba por encima del borde de su taza de té. Narcisa los observaba a ambos a partes iguales. Casi dos titanes. Su marido, su amigo, su amante. Su hijo, su vida, su alma. Amaba a los dos casi por igual, casi… Pero el secreto de a quien quería más sería algo que se llevaría a la tumba con ella.

Draco interrumpió el duelo de miradas que tenía con su padre y tomó su taza de té de la mesita que tenía al lado. Dulce. Sonrió para sí mientras lo tomaba. Dulce y caliente. Tal y como su madre siempre se lo preparaba… recordó que añadía unas gotas de limón cuando era de noche. Miró a su padre alzando una ceja, sabiendo que a él no le agradaba que el té fuera tan dulce. Casi tuvo que suprimir una carcajada cuando vio que su padre rodaba los ojos, dándole a entender que había comprendido su mirada y su gesto. Siempre había sido tan fácil hablar con él de aquella forma que a veces se sorprendía de lo difícil que le resultaba hablar con los demás.

Quizá era por eso. Había aprendido a hablar a través de las miradas con sus padres, incluso a Hermione le había permitido entrar en su mundo a través de sus ojos, enseñándole los secretos de las miradas. Quizá era por eso por lo que a veces le costaba encontrar las palabras para hablar con aquellos menos privilegiados que no comprendían el significado de su mirada, de su mundo.

-Así que es cierto –rompió el silencio mirando a su padre. El sobre negro y lacrado había aparecido hacía unos minutos y descansaba ahora sobre el regazo de su padre que no lo había tocado-. Sabía que había algo raro… sabía que tenía motivos para preocuparme… -Lucius no dijo nada. Draco sonrió a medias-. Es por el Pacto Eterno ¿verdad?

Narcisa y Lucius lo miraron.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que…

-Madre, por favor, es imposible vivir siete años en Hogwarts, en Slytherin y no saber ciertas cosas… -miró a su padre-… debiste decírmelo.

-No quería involucraros –le contestó su padre.

-¿Y ahora?

-Soy el correo entre él y Dumbledore –dijo el hombre.

Draco lo miró. Lucius parecía avergonzado y él entendía el motivo. Había pasado de ser la mano derecha de Voldemort a ser el enlace entre el Bien y el Mal. Él sonrió, contento de que su cargo únicamente fuera ese.

-Al menos no corres peligro… -dijo en voz alta en un susurro. Su padre lo miró agradecido. Narcisa sonrió.-… Si necesitas algo…

-Lo sé –lo cortó él.

Draco asintió.

-Debo irme. Hermione debe estar esperándome… y no quiero pasar mucho tiempo lejos de Lucía.

Narcisa miró a Draco. Él se maldijo por ser tan idiota a veces.

-¿Qué le ocurre a nuestra nieta? –preguntó Lucius visiblemente preocupado.

-Nada –mintió él-. No quiero pasar tiempo lejos de mi hija, es todo.

Lucius miró a su hijo. Sus ojos. Él le había enseñado a mentir y el alumno que una vez había sido se había convertido ahora en maestro. Sin embargo, sus ojos no mentían, no podían mentirle a él. Miedo. Draco apartó la mirada cuando las pupilas de Lucius se dilataron con asombro.

Cuando Draco entró en la chimenea miró a su padre. Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo y Draco se dio cuenta de que su padre acababa de saber qué ocurría con Lucía. Se lo contaría a Hermione, no le preocupaba que él lo supiera, era su padre, confiaba en él… A pesar de todo, siempre había confiado en él.

------------------------------------

Lucía detuvo el ataque que le estaba lanzando a Jones en aquellos momentos. El hombre la miró aún con la varita levantada, no sería la primera vez que ella simulaba estar cansada para atacarle en el último momento. Pero por el rostro contraido de ella aquella no era una de esas veces.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó olvidando el tratamiento del "usted". El pasar tanto tiempo juntos influía bastante en su mutuo comportamiento.

Lucía le miró con los ojos aguados y una expresión de dolor. Jones empezó a asustarse de verdad; concentró su poder en intentar saber qué le ocurría, pero Lucía había creado una barrera a su alrededor y no le permitía entrar en ella ni siquiera para reconocer su aura.

-¿Por qué? –él la miró sin entender-. ¿Por qué le duele tanto estar conmigo?-Jones abrió los ojos-. Puedo notarlo… me duele… -se llevó una mano al corazón-… me duele porque le duele a usted… dolor… rabia… resentimiento… ¿qué le ha ocurrido para que le duela tanto estar conmigo, verme siquiera?

Jones la miró empezando a comprender. Empatía. Intentó centrarse para relajarse. Olvidó sus pensamientos, su forma humana, sus sentimientos humanos que una vez tuvo; observó como Lucía parecía encontrarse mejor pero aún no apartaba los ojos de él. La vio resbalar hasta el suelo hasta quedarse sentada con la espalda contra la pared. Había pasado; respiraba con normalidad, la barrera había sido abierta y ahora podía notar la calidez de su aura.

-Me recuerdas mucho a alguien que una vez tuve y que perdí… -le dijo el profesor con una amarga sonrisa.

-Siempre me han dicho que me parezco a mi madre y a mi padre… -dijo la niña aturdida aún.

Jones le sonrió.

-Vamos, levanta, tengo que enseñarte a dominar este poder o terminarás volviéndote loca…

Lucía no ignoró que él había decidido no contestar a su pregunta indirecta. Cuando estuviese preparado lo haría.

-----------------------------------

_(salto en el tiempo. Lugar: Hogwarts; edad: 12 años; tiempo: San Valentín)_

Lo habían aclarado, ¿verdad? Desde luego que sí. Sólo había sido un beso, en Navidades, de eso hacía ya dos meses, un beso y porque estaba el muérdago mágico, había sido una obligación. Nada de aquello se había vuelto a repetir. Eran amigos. Sólo amigos. Amigos que se ruborizaban cada vez que estaban a menos de dos metros, pero sólo amigos… entonces ¿por qué tenía el corazón encogido mientras veía como Amy se ponía de pie para cumplir su "castigo" con aquel chico de Hufflelpuff? Maldijo a Dani en silencio en el momento en que se le ocurrió jugar a "verdad o castigo" en los terrenos de Hogwarts para celebrar San Valentín. Se había negado en un principio, participar con Dani, Adam, Clark, dos Slytherins, tres Hufflelpuff, tres Ravenclaw y él no era lo que más le apetecía en aquel día, desde luego; pero cuando le habían dichoh que Amy sí iba a participar había cambiado de opinión y había aceptado el juego. Y allí estaba, viendo como se acercaba al chico que también se había puesto de pie y sonreía de forma estúpida. ¿Porqué tenía que sonreír de aquella forma? Ah, sí, el castigo… ella tenía que besarlo. ¿Por qué le dolía que tuviera que hacerlo?

Cerró las manos apretando los puños, frunció el cejo y la sonrisa que tenía se borró en el momento en que los labios de Amy rozaron casi en un suspiro los de aquel chico del que ni siquiera se había aprendido el nombre pero al que estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza. Hablaría con James, él también querría participar. Quizá Lucía pudiera hacer algo con fuego o con hielo… aún no lo tenía muy claro.

-¡Este juego es una estupidez! –exclamó de pronto cuando Amy se hubo separado ruborizada de aquel sujeto -¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!

-Espera Jack… -empezó a decir Adam que tenía una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba a Zabinni.

Pero él no le escuchó, se había levantado y se alejaba del círculo de chicos y chicas que estaban allí reunidos. Golpear algo. Tenía ganas de golpear algo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan violento y de paso, maldijo a su padre porque seguramente aquella faceta destructiva y celosa la había heredado de él. ¡Ah, sí, y también a Amy! Si hubiese contestado la estúpida pregunta no tendría que haber cumplido ningún castigo y ya que estaba también maldijo a ese chico de Slytherin… sólo a él se le ocurriría mandarle un castigo así.

-¡Jack espera! –la mano de Amy se cerró en torno al brazo de él. Jack se giró. La chica respiraba entrecortadamente, era evidente que había corrido para alcanzarlo; las mejillas sonrosadas por la agitación y el pecho que subía rápidamente intentando encontrar algo del aire que había perdido por la carrera.

-¿Qué? –preguntó bruscamente soltándose de ella.

-¿Por qué te has puesto así? –le preguntó ella recobrando el aliento-. Sólo ha sido un beso. Ni siquiera eso… apenas nos hemos rozado…

-Si hubieses contestado la pregunta no tendrías que haber…

-Era mi decisión contestar o no a la pregunta –le replicó ella antes de que Jack terminara de hablar-… Ni siquiera debería de estar explicándote nada… Sólo era un juego…

-Tienes razón, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación –le dijo él-, después de todo, lo que pasó en Navidades también fue solo un beso… -dijo con cierto desdén-… nada más que un beso ¿verdad? –le retó con la mirada.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto –le contestó Amy ruborizada.

-No, Amy… -se pasó la mano por el pelo-… No lo sé. A veces parece que quieres decirme algo y al segundo después de ignoras. Me dices que el beso no significó nada pero te comportas como si sí lo hubiera significado y después no me dices nada… -ella lo miró-… Yo… ya no sé qué pensar…

No pudo seguir hablando. Los labios de Amy estaban sobre los suyos incitándolo a besarla con dulzura. Las manos de ella estaban alrededor de su cuello. El cerebro de Jack entró en pánico sin saber qué hacer. El instinto Zabinni se adelantó y sin saber qué estaba haciendo rodeó la cintura de Amy con suavidad notando como ella sonreía dentro del beso.

-¿Este también ha sido sólo un beso? –preguntó ella separándose un poco de él.

Jack sonrió y la volvió a besar.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco la miró. Hermosa. El embarazo la hacía verse más radiante que nunca y a pesar de sus continuas quejas sobre que ya no le entraban sus túnicas y le dolía la espalda y tenía los tobillos hinchados, la felicidad irradiaba en el rostro de Hermione mientras estaba medio tumbada en el sofá leyendo un libro; Draco rodó los ojos preguntándose si alguna vez Hermione dejaría de leer algo. Sonrió. Seguramente no, no lo haría. Había baile de San Valentín en el Gran Comedor, él había hecho acto de presencia, aún no entendía como su princesa iba de nuevo con Potter, y aunque Lucía le había explicado entre divertida y exasperada, unas cincuenta veces, que sólo iban como amigos, él seguía creyendo que aquellos dos les ocultaba algo, así que tomó nota mental de separarlos en la clase de pociones, quizá si se lo pedía a Harry y Pansy… no, ellos no los separarían, pero Blaise sí. Sonrió. Tenía que tener una conversación con su mejor amigo y tenía que tenerla ya.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta? –preguntó Hermione alzando la vista del libro. Draco le sonrió.

-Aburrida si no estás conmigo… -le dijo avanzando hacia ella. Hermione sonrió cuando su marido le cogió las piernas y se sentó colocándolas sobre su regazo y descalzándola empezó a masajearle los pies-… ¿cómo estás tú?

-Mmmm ahora mucho mejor… -se recostó y cerró los ojos-… ¿has visto a Lucía?

-Estaba con James –dijo rodando los ojos. Hermione sonrió-. ¿Seguro que sólo son amigos?

-¿Recuerdas la cantidad de veces que Harry y yo fuimos a las fiestas juntos? –le preguntó a su marido intentando que él no desconfiara de su hija.

-De acuerdo, entiendo el punto…-concedió él-. Pero si le hace algo a mi princesa…

-Cariño, creo que esto ya lo discutimos el año pasado a finales de curso, ¿recuerdas?

-Está bien, está bien… ella sabe defenderse sola… -dijo con un deje de fastidio. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero su princesa empezaba a hacerse mayor y sabía que había dejado hacía mucho tiempo, de necesitarle.

-Siempre podrás proteger a nuestro nuevo bebé… -le aseguró Hermione aún sonriendo. Draco la miró. Era increíble como ella había aprendido a leer en su rostro sus emociones y sus pensamientos. Se estremeció. Igual que su padre-. ¿Estás bien?

-Mis padres… Quiero decirles lo de Lucía…

-Está bien –le concedió ella. Draco la miró-. Son sus abuelos y tienen derecho a saberlo… Son sus únicos abuelos… -un deje de tristeza se apoderó de sus ojos y Draco estiró la mano para apartar una solitaria lágrima-. Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Ellos querrían saberlo si estuviesen vivos… -Draco se inclinó sobre su esposa con cuidado de no aplastar la creciente barriga de siente meses de ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que hicimos el amor fue en San Valentín? –le preguntó él en un tono divertido y pícaro. Ella se sonrojó levemente y él rió con suavidad, adorando aquellos momentos y el modo en que ella aún se sonrojaba cuando él mencionaba aquella vez.

-Sí, lo recuerdo… -le susurró ella-… lástima que esté así… -se lamentó mirando la barriga que sobresalía de su vestido-… podríamos repetirlo.

Draco la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y Hermione le miró con una ceja enarcada preguntándose qué pasaba en aquellos momentos por la mente de su marido. Incluso habiendo aprendido a conocer lo que él pensaba con una mirada, a veces Draco la sorprendía.

-Y podemos… -le susurró-… de forma diferente, pero podemos… -ella lo miró intrigada y él le sonrió-… ¿confías en mí?

Tres palabras, sólo tres palabras que le traían recuerdos de aquella vez. Tuvo tiempo de asentir una sola vez antes de que Draco la volviera a besar. Dulce, tierno. Como aquella primera vez.

------------------------------------------------

Felicidad. Alegría. Celos. Envidia. Amor. Amistad. Agradeció con una mirada al profesor Jones que en aquellos momentos hablaba con McGonagall el hecho de que le hubiera enseñado a controlar aquel nuevo poder. Había sido difícil los dos primeros días; había sentido cada uno de los sentimientos de los que estaban a su alrededor, incluido el dolor de cabeza que aquel chico de sexto que se había sentado a su lado en la biblioteca empezaba a sentir. Jones le había enseñado a relajar sus propias emociones, a alejarse en parte de las emociones que los demás transmitían en su aura, alejándose de ese modo a la locura que la empatía podría producirle.

Aún se sentía extraña ante algunos sentimientos o emociones. Se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar que se había sonrojado cuando su padre había pasado por su lado diciéndole que se iba a dormir que ya era tarde y que quería ver como estaba su madre, quien se había quedado en la habitación reposando. El brillo en los ojos de Draco, su sonrisa y la pasión que el hombre había destilado involuntariamente a su lado le había hecho pensar que sus padres iban a pasar una noche agitada. Y aunque le gustaba la idea de que siguieran amándose como el primer día, no dejaba de resultarle en cierto modo, violento e incómodo.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Dani bailaba abrazada a Clark, se concentró en ellos y sonrió; una gran amistad y un cariño y ternura inigualables rodeaba a los dos, casi uniéndose en un mismo círculo. Más allá, Adam miraba de reojo a una chica de Hufflelpuff de su mismo curso que bailaba con otro chico. Lucía entrecerró los ojos preguntándose si ella era la causa de que Adam hubiese estado tan sereno los últimos meses y cuando los celos y la envidia se mezclaron en la mirada del joven pelirrojo, la chica supo que sí, que era ella, así que se anotó mentalmente que tendría que hacer algo… tal vez un pequeño empujoncito… Y hablando de empujoncitos… el aura de Jack y Amy estaban en un rincón del salón; radiantes de felicidad y brillantes como la luz de la luna. Los miró un segundo, justo en el momento en que él la besaba con suavidad y ella se sonrojaba tímidamente. Se alegraba por ellos.

-Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar o no?

Desvió su atención hacia James que estaba delante de ella abrazándola con una mano por la cintura y con la otra entrelazada a la suya propia, llevándola de un lado a otro de la pista improvisada de baile, guiándola a través de la música. Se había prometido a sí misma no utilizar su nuevo poder con James y hasta ahora lo había cumplido; confiaba demasiado en él y sabía que si tenía que saber algo, él mismo se lo diría, no iba a atravesar su alma para llegar a sus sentimientos y no iba a permitir que sus sentimientos llegasen a ella, por lo que había creado aquella barrera a su alrededor para impedir cualquier contacto de emociones. Lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Qué si voy a contarte ¿qué? –le preguntó.

James resopló.

-Tu nuevo poder… ¿vas a decirme cuál es?

Sabía que no lo había preguntado por maldad, sino por curiosidad; sólo quería saber si estaba bien, si se encontraba bien, no quería utilizar el poder de ella, nunca lo había pedido, bueno, salvo en aquella ocasión en que se metió en una pelea con Carter y Alister al mismo tiempo y había salido herido y le había pedido que le curase, pero únicamente había sido en aquella ocasión y sólo porque había encontrado a los dos Slytherins tramando un plan contra la mesa Gryffindor. De todos modos sonrió al imaginar la cara que hubiera puesto james si se enterase de lo de la empatía. Sin decirle nada abandonó el hombro del chico sobre el que reposaba su mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Podemos dejarlo para otro momento Jamie? –le preguntó más en una petición que otra cosa-. Sólo, por una vez, quiero ser normal… No quiero hablar de mi magia ni de mis poderes… sólo… sólo quiero disfrutar de un baile contigo… -él le sonrió y asintió. Todo estaba bien.

Un dolor le recorrió la espina dorsal. Estaba ocurriendo algo. Jamás había sentido aquel dolor indescriptible en toda su vida… eran como mil cuchillos ardiendo clavándose en todo su cuerpo y emitiendo pequeñas descargas de electricidad a su alrededor haciéndola perder la cordura y la estabilidad. Cerró los ojos esperando que el dolor mitigase pero no funcionó. Notó como las piernas se le doblaban por el dolor y deseó que parara con todas sus fuerzas; su energía interna empezó a despertar en un intento de protegerse. Alguien la tomó de la cintura antes de caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Un rostro. Una sonrisa que moría. Una mirada llena de perdón y de amor. Más dolor, más sufrimiento. Alguien la llamaba. Los ojos verdes de James resplandecieron delante de su rostro cuando consiguió abrir sus propios ojos.

-Angelina… Jhonson… -murmuró.

Después el silencio, la oscuridad.

--------------------------------------------------

Se aseguró que Lucía estuviese bien. Hermione dormía en su cama, ajena al ajetreo que se había organizado; el embarazo la cansaba mucho y eso unido al hecho de haber estado hasta hacía nada en sus brazos amándose mutuamente la habían dejado bastante agotada. Cuando habían llamado a la puerta y al abrir se había encontrado con dos pelirrojos preocupados y a Jack y Amy con cara de susto, sus alertas como padre se habían puesto en funcionamiento y antes de que ninguno de los niños le dijera nada había corrido hasta la enfermería.

Ahora estaba bien, descansaba en la cama que había hecho aparecer. Aquella noche dormiría con ellos en su habitación. Se sentó a su lado, sobre el lecho y le apartó algunos mechones rizados que cubrían su rostro angelical.

Él era fuerte, siempre lo había sido, siempre había tenido que aparentar serlo. Pero le dolía. Le dolía saber que su hija estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. James le había contado que se había retorcido y había gritado y había dicho un nombre… Dumbledore estaba en aquellos momento intentando comunicarse con Angelina y hasta el momento no había habido resultado. El profesor Jones le había hablado de la empatía y realmente parecía preocupado; si Lucía había sido capaz de llegar a sentir el dolor que alguien había sentido al morir, significaba que alguien o algo había dirigido aquel dolor hasta ella; parecía preocupado de verdad.

-Mi pequeña princesa… -le acarició la mejilla un instante-… la primera vez que te caíste estuve allí para recogerte… la primera vez que hiciste magia sin querer hacerla y levitaste hasta aquella estantería… la primera vez que hice desaparecer las verduras de tu plato… -Lucía pareció sentir la presencia de su padre porque sonrió. Draco también lo hizo y siguió hablando en susurros-… No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada, princesa… Tu madre y tú sois lo más importante para mí, y también lo es tu hermano o hermana… Jamás dejaré que os pase nada, jamás dejaré que te ocurra nada mi niña, mi cielo, mi princesa… Tú y tu madre despertasteis el lado más luminoso de mi corazón, ella me sacó de la Oscuridad y tú me guiaste hacia la luz… -sonrió-… Incluso tu nombre significa Luz… Te protegeré con mi vida mi amor… no te ocurrirá nada. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó en la frente-… Te quiero.

--------------------------------------

Albus suspiró mientras se frotaba el punte de la nariz por debajo de las gafas. Angelina no contestaba. Nadie sabía nada de ella desde hacía tiempo, desde que se había ido a Francia a resolver aquella cuestión con los aurores de allí que aún no comprendían ni entendían que era todo aquello de un nuevo señor oscuro. Nadie había vuelto a verla. Jones lo miraba. Albus le devolvió la mirada.

-Lucía sabe controlar las emociones –le dijo Ron-, crea una barrera para que los sentimientos de los demás no la afecten, si algo ha podido atravesar esa barrera y crear con su empatía un vínculo de sufrimiento recordando la muerte de alguien… -se estremeció al ver como los ojos de Albus se cerraban ante la posibilidad de que Angelina hubiese muerto. Él también la había conocido, había sido su amiga, su compañera, y a veces incluso su confidente-… Eso sólo significa que…

-¿Qué?

-Lo sabe, Albus –le contestó Ron-. Réficul ha descubierto la identidad de su contrincante, sabe quién es Lucía.

-En ese caso… -murmuró Albus-… sólo nos queda esperar…

Ron asintió en silencio y a pesar de que le pareció que el aura de Dumbledore parecía haber disminuido, más débil, más simple, menos enérgica… no dijo nada.

----------------------------------------

Había discutido otra vez con él. Jones había insistido en que podía controlarlo, en que sólo tenía que crear una barrera para mantener las emociones lejos de su fuente de energía y ella le había gritado, había sentido como su magia interna se concentraba, aumentando su poder; varios de los objetos de cristal de la habitación habían estallado, otros, se habían fundido dejando un olor a fuego y cenizas, a azufre. No podía ayudarla, ¿por qué se empeñaba en intentarlo? No quería ser ayudada, estar cerca de ella sólo le llevaría a la muerte… Quería que todos desapareciesen y la dejasen sola… Sola y vacía… Ella no había pedido nada de aquello… no había pedido ser la unión de nada, ni tener aquella magia, ni tener aquellos poderes, ni ser la salvadora de nada ni de nadie… No había podido hacer nada… Había sentido como cada músculo se desgarraba, como cada hueso se rompía causándole un dolor infinito y había gritado en su cabeza que prefería morir antes que seguir sufriendo de aquel modo. No había sido su cuerpo ni su mente los que habían gritado y lo sabía, era consciente de ello… pero era ella quien lo había sentido y quien lo había padecido.

Se acurrucó más en su cama, corrió los doseles de la misma, sabiendo que sus padres irían a verla y deseando que no lo hiciesen. Sola. Quería estar sola. No entendía por qué había tanto sufrimiento y tanto dolor. No comprendía que pudiese haber alguien o algo tan malvado y cruel que deseara inculcar todo aquel horror y miedo que ella había sentido.

Sola. Estaba sola. Por muy cerca que sus padres estuviesen de ella, por muy cerca que sus amigos estuviesen… aquello era algo a lo que debía enfrentarse ella sola… Nadie podía entenderlo, nadie podría comprenderlo… Había sido elegida ella sola, y sola debería cumplir el destino que se había escrito antes de su nacimiento. Estaba sola y sola seguiría.

---------------------------------------

**Si, lo sé, no me mateis por este capítulo… Lucía lo está pasando un poquito mal, y en el proximo seguirá pasándolo mal las primeras páginas aunque después saldrá todo bien… en fin… era necesario que fuera así;; después de todo, por muy madura que sea, sigue siendo una niña que tiene una gran responsabilidad que no ha pedido… **

**Bueno, espero que a pesar de esto haya sido de vuestro agrado. Espero reviews! Un besito y seguid leyendo y creando. Nos leemos:D**


	24. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos de nuevo! Que tal ha ido la semana? Espero que bien, mmm exceptuando trabajos, exposiciones orales que las odio, las clases, las lecciones de la autoescuela y las discusiones, mi semana ha ido perfecta! **

**Es coña, no he discutido con nadie, aún… jejejeje :p**

**Bueno, pues nada, os dejo otro capítulo a ver que tal está, de acuerdo?**

**Pero antes que nada, agradecimientos a los que me han dejado un review.**

**Ah! Y por cierto, si alguien os dice que estos personajes son míos, mienten, son de Rowling, excepto los inventados por mí, claro :p**

**Un besito.**

**Meloo: No te preocupes, sólo lo pasará un poquito mal, pero nada que nuestra protagonista no pueda resolver :p Gracias por dejar tu review!**

**Shirru-Malfoy: No te preocupes por tus exigencias jejejeje como lectora tienes derecho a exigir aunque no te aseguro que tus exigencias se vean recompensadas :p Y sí, es jack, no te has equivocado con los nombres. Me alegro que te guste; espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Un besito.**

**Felton-Mara: No, Angelina no traicionó a Lucía; un hombre traicionó a Lucía, Lucía simplemente dice el nombre de Angelina antes de caer al suelo durante el baile… supongo que con este capítulo y el próximo se te aclararán las dudas… quizá más adelante el nombre del traidor salga a la luz. Y lo del embarazo… bueno… si tuviera que escribir nueve meses enteros de embarazo, creo que este fic duraría demasiado ¿no? De todos modos, gracias por pasar y dejar tu review. :D Un besito y cuídate.**

**Aixa Beautiful AndDanger: Aunque agradezco con gran aprecio que a estas horas estés escribiéndome un review, comprenderás que no puedo desvelarte si entre Lucía y James habrá algo o no… si te lo digo a ti, también tendría que decírselo al resto de gente que me lo ha preguntado, no crees? De todos modos, intentaré ir dando pistas para que intentes averiguar si habrá algo con ellos o no, te parece? Un besito y espero que este capítulo te guste. Cuídate.**

**Princcipesa: Hola! Creo que ya he conseguido desactivar lo de los mensajes anónimos, pero supongo que tendré que esperar a que alguien anónimo me envie un review para saber si lo he logrado o no. En fin, a lo que iba; gracias por dejar tu review, me hace mucha ilusión saber que hay gente que aunque no me deje ningún mensaje me lee. Gracias por tus palabras y sí, James y Jack son adorables, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen… por qué no pueden haber chicos de verdad que sean así? Jajajajaja. En fin… un besito y cuídate; sigue leyéndome y espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**LaBelle Evans: La verdad es que cualquier Hufflelpuff ha podido ser el traidor… ya se sabe, envidia, celos, miedo… hay muchos motivos por el que alguien puede traicionar a otra persona y si no, fíjate en Peter Pettigrew con Lily y James ¿no? En los próximos capítulos supongo que te enterarás de quién es, así que no desesperes. Por cierto, ya tengo el principio de tu oneshot jejejej :p Como siempre, gracias por tus palabras, un besito y cuídate. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. Nos leemos :D (pd. Ni siquiera quiero pensar lo que está pasando por tu cabecita… ¬¬ se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición) jajajajajaja!**

CAPITULO 17

_(Tiempo: vacaciones de verano; Lugar: casa de los Potter; Momento: verano después de segundo curso, a punto de empezar tercero)_

El muchacho de trece años entró en la habitación que compartía en verano con su hermana y el resto de los chicos. Lo habían decidido así, siempre era igual; no importaba si se quedaban en cada de los Weasley, de los Zabinni, los Malfoy o los Potter, siempre dormían juntos, y aunque eso había provocado algunas miradas sospechosas por parte de Molly Weasley que conocía bien lo diablillos que podían resultar si se juntaban todos, al resto de adultos les había parecido bien.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de lo que una vez había sido la biblioteca de su padre y que ahora había trasladado a una habitación anexa a la casa en la planta baja, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Los doseles de la cama de su hermana estaban cerrados y suaves risas se escuchaban. James resopló.

-¡Dime que no estáis haciendo nada y que no voy a tener que matar a mi mejor amigo!

Una carcajada por parte de Amy y otra más suave por parte de Jack llegó hasta él. Sin esperar a que contestaran abrió los doseles de la cama y encontró a los dos chicos completamente vestidos y tumbados en la cama, mirando el techo, simplemente con una mano entrelazada y la pierna de Jack flexionada hacia arriba.

-¿Qué creías que estábamos haciendo? –preguntó Amy con una ceja enarcada-. Soy lo bastante responsable para saber lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, ¿sabes?

-No estoy para tus historias de señorita responsabilidad, Amy, así que ¿quiere ahorrártelo? –miró a Jack-. Y tú sal de la cama de mi hermana ahora mismo –añadió antes de cerrar de nuevo los doseles e ir directamente a su cama a tumbarse. Necesitaba pensar.

Ambos chicos se miraron dentro de la intimidad que las cortinas podían darle. A veces ocurría aquello; James los encontraba en una posición algo comprometida, soltaba un comentario sarcástico y desaparecía del lugar como si no hubiera hecho nada, eso sí, no antes de asegurar que mataría a Jack si le hacía algo a su hermana, incluyendo, romperle el corazón. Pero siempre que lo había hecho había sido con una sonrisa. Esta vez no sonreía. Sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Lucía –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Te toca a ti –dijo Jack mirando a su novia. Amy frunció el ceño-. Yo hablé con él hace dos semanas, esta vez te toca a ti.

-Pero yo hablé con él cuando en abril nació Alex –le sonrió triunfante-, y por aquellos momentos Lucía estaba mucho peor y por tanto, James también, así que te toca a ti.-Jack iba a contradecirla cuando sonriendo, Amy lo besó suavemente-. ¿Decías algo?

Jack resopló y se levantó mientras murmuraba cosas que sonaban a maldiciones por los besos que las chicas daban y que lo dejaban a uno sin capacidad de pensar y reaccionar. Apartó las cortinas de la cama y miró hacia delante, justo enfrente estaba la cama de James y el chico de trece años estaba tumbado en ella en una postura descuidada y con un brazo sobre los ojos como si estuviera pensando en algo que le dolía mucho. Amy se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su hermano besándolo en la frente con suavidad después de apartarle el flequillo, decidió que hablaría más tarde con él, el flequillo no le sentaba bien.

-Todo se arreglará… -le murmuró. Vio como los labios de su hermano se curvaban en una sonrisa y supo que estaba bien.

Jack se tumbó en la cama de James esperando una respuesta por parte del chico rubio. Bueno, se conocían desde siempre, así que sabía cuando James estaba bien y cuando mal, y cuando debía presionarle para que hablara y cuando debía dejarle que recapacitara y que fuera él solo quien quisiera hablar.

-No quiere verme –gruñó James -¿Por qué diablos no quiere verme? Se pasa todo el día encerrada con mi padre y el profesor Jones en esa estúpida habitación que construyeron para ella y no quiere que me acerque… -Jack iba a hablar pero James negó-… y cuando lo intento, es inútil porque mi padre o Jones salen a decirme que me aleje… A veces olvido que puede notar mi aura…

-Tampoco quiere vernos a los demás… -susurró Jack a media voz-… ni siquiera quiere ver a sus padres… -James bufó-… tampoco ha visto a Alex… No te lo tomes como algo personal…

-Jack, he perdido a mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo no me lo voy a tomar como algo personal? No puedo ayudarla, y siempre he estado con ella… y ahora… es como si no quisiera verme…

-James, no la has perdido, no la hemos perdido –le rectificó Jack con el cejo fruncido.

-¿No? Entonces dime que ha pasado con ella –pidió entre suplicante y sarcástico.

Jack remitió una sonrisa que quería salir a flote y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, lo cual al estar tumbado resultó terminar en un extraño gesto.

-Está dormida… necesita tiempo, esto es todo…

-¿Tiempo? Seguimos siendo nosotros… ¿Por qué quiere alejarnos de ella? ¿Por qué no nos deja acercarnos a ella?

Jack se calló. James lo comprendió. Él tampoco tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta.

Desde lo ocurrido en el pasado baile de San Valentín, Lucía se había alejado de todo el mundo; había pasado dos semanas encerrada en su habitación, bueno, en la habitación de sus padres, de donde no se había movido ni siquiera para comer; durante aquel tiempo, Draco y Hermione se habían visto pálidos y ojerosos, preocupados y tensos y james sabía el motivo porque él se encontraba en el mismo estado. Luego Lucía había ido a sus clases, no hablaba, practicaba en silencio y se sentaba sola en un rincón y en varias ocasiones le habían llamado la atención por estar distraída aunque ella con una sonrisa sarcástica siempre había estado preparada para contestar a las preguntas. Dos meses después, cuando había nacido el pequeño Alex con el cabello castaño y los ojos grises, ella no lo había querido ver; se había mantenido lejos del niño a pesar de que sus padres habían intentado crear un vínculo entre los dos, seguramente creyendo que quizá aquello la pudiese ayudar a volver a ser la misma niña de siempre. Pero tampoco había resultado. Lucía había terminado su segundo año siendo una persona completamente diferente a la que había entrado en Hogwarts.

Encerrada en sí misma, rehuía el contacto de todos, incluidos sus padres; y tolerando únicamente el contacto con Harry y con el profesor Jones, seguramente porque el primero comprendía como se sentía y porque el segundo, era capaz de no mostrar ningún sentimiento. Habían construido una habitación anexa en la planta baja, en casa de los Potter y allí había ido Lucía después de que el curso finalizara, sin siquiera hablar con sus padres.

Los primeros días habían intentado hablar con ella, pero Lucía había creado una especie de barrera que les impedía acercarse a la habitación. A todos excepto a Harry y al profesor Jones, por supuesto, éste último y a petición de Lucía, había incluido una cama en la habitación de la niña donde dormía y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

-Ya escuchaste a tu padre la semana pasada… -empezó a decir Jack-… ha abierto la barrera que separaba las emociones de los demás de las suyas propias, si hay mucha gente a su alrededor…

-….terminará loca… lo sé… -contestó con una amarga sonrisa recordando las veces que habían bromeado sobre que ya lo estaba-… pero tiene que haber algo que… Jack… necesito hablar con ella… Es mi mejor amiga… es... –buscó en su cabeza una palabra que definiese a la rubia y sonrió al no encontrarla, incluso para eso era especial-… es Lucía.

Jack lo miró unos segundos y casi pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de su amigo. Amy le había contado que James estaba mal desde que todo aquello había pasado y entendía a su amigo, no era para menos, después de todo, él era quien había estado con ella durante el baile de San Valentín y era él quien la había visto retorcerse de dolor y gritar.

-Si encontráramos el modo de comunicarnos con ella… -empezó a decir Jack.

James se levantó de la cama con suma rapidez mirando a Jack con una sonrisa como hacía tiempo que no mostraba.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó James.

-Que si pudiéramos… -pero por segunda vez no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración cuando James ya le estaba interrumpiendo.

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo tengo! ¡Eres genial Jack! Desde que estás con mi hermana parece que las neuronas te funcionan un poco –bromeó. Jack lo ignoró mientras el rubio salía de la habitación corriendo; después de todo, volvía a ser el mismo James. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y James asomó su cabeza-. Ves escribiendo en lo que quieres decirle a Lucía…

-¿Qué quieres dec… -la puerta se cerró-… esto se está volviendo una costumbre… -sonrió.

---------------------------------

Seis meses. Seis meses sin hablar con Lucía, sin poder abrazarla, sin poder reír junto a ella. Seis meses en que la niña se había alejado de ellos y si bien la presencia de Alex los reconfortaba a los dos, Draco sabía que Lucía era indispensable en sus vidas. Miró a los adultos que estaban en el salón en aquellos momentos. Blaise y Luna estaban sentados en el sofá, conversando de vez en cuando y a juzgar por el rostro sereno y tranquilo de la que una vez fue la chica más excéntrica de Hogwarts, le parecía que ella estaba tan preocupada como él mismo.

Hermione estaba cerca del fuego, con el pequeño Alex entre sus brazos. Sonrió al verla y al mirarla. Los ojos de su mujer se habían llenado demasiadas veces de lágrimas… era increíble el cambio físico que Hermione y él mismo habían experimentado. Apenas dormían y cuando lo hacían, era con tempo entrecortado, nunca dormían más de tres horas seguidas cada uno; se sentían cansado y Draco le había hecho tomar a ella y tomarse él mismo, una cantidad de pociones revitalizantes que hacían a los ojos de los demás, parecer que estaban bien.

Pero no era verdad. No lo estaban. Él no lo estaba. Echaba de menos a su princesa. El encierro al que ella se había sometido voluntariamente para no sentir el dolor de los demás, sintiéndose incapaz de encerrarse para no sentirlo. Cada noche, cuando Potter y Jonson abandonaban la habitación en la que ahora estaba la niña, le hablaban a él y a Hermione de lo que había hecho, de lo que había comentado, de cómo se sentía, de lo que sentía, de lo que quería… Pero aquello no era suficiente para él y por el modo en que su mujer lloraba cada noche, tampoco era suficiente para ella. Necesitaban a Lucía a su lado; ella lo significaba todo para ambos; era su vida, era su niña, su bebé, y por mucho que creciera, los dos padres sabían que Lucía siempre sería su bebé.

Pansy salió de la cocina con una taza de café para Draco; el rubio nunca había tomado café, pero desde que había pasado aquello con Lucía, se había convertido un adicto al líquido oscuro y amargo cambiándolo por el té dulce al que solía estar acostumbrado. Pasos en la escalera. Todos se giraron. Amy sonrió a los presentes y se dirigió al sillón donde estaba Hermione, sentándose a su lado y jugando con las manitas de Alex que parecía feliz de verla.

-¿Y tu hermano? –preguntó preocupada Pansy que había visto frustrado el último intento de su hijo para intentar hablar con Lucía.

-Arriba, hablando con Jack –respondió la morena. Miró hacia la puerta-. ¿Algún cambio?

Para desesperación de todos, Blaise negó con la cabeza. Luna le tomó la mano con suavidad y Blaise se la llevó a los labios y la besó con gentileza.

-¿Por qué? –se escuchó la voz de Hermione. La miraron- ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto a ella?

Draco abandonó la taza de café y casi por inercia, se acercó a Hermione y la rodeó por los hombros mientras la besaba en la cabeza, tal y como había hecho cada día, cada hora, cada minuto de los últimos seis meses.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quiere hacerlo… -murmuró Blaise. Le miraron-. Es decir, lo pudo controlar una vez ¿cierto? –Amy asintió sabiendo que se refería a ella y el hombre le sonrió con tranquilidad-. Si ha podido estar durante cierto tiempo poniendo una barrera entre los sentimientos de los demás y los suyos… ¿por qué no quiere hacerlo?

-Tal vez gastó demasiada energía… -sugirió Luna que no estaba segura de nada.

-Quiere saber cuándo estamos en peligro… -murmuró Hermione con una media sonrisa mirando a su esposo-. Es mi hija y la conozco. No quiere poner esa barrera no porque gaste mucha magia, sino porque hacerlo, supone no poder saber nuestras emociones y no saberlas implica que si estamos en peligro, ella no lo sabrá…

-¿Quieres decir que no nos deja acercarnos a ella para protegernos? –Pansy empezaba a encontrarle sentido.

-Bueno, eso tendría lógica… -añadió Amy-. Si sufrió tanto cuando sintió aquello en el baile… imaginaos lo que debe de sufrir si sintiera que algo malo le ocurre a alguien de nosotros…

El silencio. Siempre el maldito silencio se apoderó de la sala. Nadie habló durante unos minutos.

-Toda una Gryffindor… -le susurró Draco a su mujer-… como tú… es valiente… saldrá de esta…

James bajó las escaleras casi de tres en tres y según Blaise, tuvo suerte el pequeño Potter de no matarse en su recorrido. Miró a su madre y preguntó por su progenitor.

-Ya sabes donde está James… -le habló Pansy con suavidad-… ¿qué quieres?

-Hablar con él –la mujer iba a protestar-, Lucía, se trata de Lucía, sé como hablar con ella sin acercarnos… -Draco lo miró-… y quizá pueda ayudarla a salir de ese estado y hacerla entender que…

-… que no está sola… -terminó Amy por él. James sonrió. Su hermana siempre tenía la capacidad de terminar sus frases por él.

-¡Papá! –llamó James.

-¡Harry Potter, ven aquí inmediatamente! –se sumó la voz de Pansy.

-¡Papá! –gritó entonces Amy.

Dos minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y un preocupado Harry salió al salón. Su hijo lo tomó de la mano antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar nada y lo arrastró hasta la cocina donde le pidió a su padre que silenciara la habitación.

Jack bajó las escaleras y miró a sus padres antes de ir a sentarse junto a su novia, algo ante lo que Amy se sonrojó levemente y que produjo las sonrisas enternecedoras de las señoras Potter y Zabinni. Si Jack se dio cuenta de la mirada de orgullo que había en los ojos de su padre, fingió no hacerle caso.

-¿Qué me he perdido?

--------------------------------

-No quiero –repitió Lucía con gesto testarudo. Harry rió al ver la exasperación de Jones y no era para menos; la terquedad de Lucía sólo era comparable con la de Hermione, y si a eso se le sumaba el efecto que Malfoy le había hecho heredar, era más que normal que el profesor Jones estuviese un poco irritado; le resultaba gracioso… en parte se parecía a Ron cuando Hermione se ponía también en aquel plan.

-Lucía, vas a tener que salir de esta habitación tarde o temprano… ¿no has pensado que dentro de una semana empiezas el nuevo curso? –los ojos de la chica se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron. Harry recordó que su amiga también había lo mismo cuando empezaba a tramar algo. Era increíble como podían parecerse tanto-. Tienes que volver a crear esa barrera…

-No quiero crearla –dijo con seguridad Lucía-. Vosotros no sentisteis aquel dolor… no pude hacer nada para ayudar a esa persona…

Los adultos se miraron. Harry la comprendía. No podía hacer nada. Él también había pasado por aquello. Lucía se sentía culpable y lo peor de todo era que no podía culparla por ello; entendía a Lucía. Crear aquella barrera para impedir sentir a los demás implicaba estar segura, pero no sentir cuando alguien estaba en peligro; y no crear la barrera significaba y se traducía en volverse loca; nadie, absolutamente nadie era capaz de guardar tal cúmulo de emociones dentro de su cuerpo y de su cabeza. Lucía quería proteger a los suyos, igual que él lo había querido hacer en su momento. No podía decirle a la chica que hiciera algo que él no había hecho y que sabía que nunca estaría de acuerdo con hacer. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero un grito resonó en su cabeza y el hombre miró hacia la puerta cerraba. Lucía y Jones lo miraron interrogantes.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jones que no había notado nada raro.

-James y Pansy me llaman… -sonrió-… y ahora también Amy –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo que te llaman? –preguntó de nuevo Jones.

Harry sonrió. Era una de las ventajas que había adquirido después de vencer a Voldemort, sin saber cómo lo había hecho, se había creado un vínculo entre él y sus seres más allegados, de ese modo, cuando sus hijos o su esposa necesitaban de su ayuda, él los escuchaba a través del pensamiento.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, supongo que querrán saber qué te ocurre hoy… -Lucía rodó los ojos recordando el famoso informe al que sometían al hombre de los ojos verdes y a su profesor Jones cada día cuando salían del cuarto a comer o a cenar-… ¿tú estás bien? –le preguntó a la niña.

Lucía asintió mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Sí, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión. Y si James te pregunta por mí… dile que no quiero verle, que no quiero ver a nadie… -añadió con voz afligida. Harry la besó en la frente y se paró delante de la puerta. Miró a Lucía.-¿Qué?

-La puerta tiene una barrera electrizante, ¿recuerdas? –preguntó el hombre.

-Oh, sí, perdona tío Harry… lo olvidé. –un gesto con su mano fue suficiente para que la puerta quedase abierta; en cuanto Harry salió, el mismo gesto a la inversa sirvió para sellar la habitación de nuevo. Jones le miró -¿Qué?

-No puedes seguir así Lucía… Tus padres se sienten dolidos porque no les quieres hablar… ni siquiera has querido conocer a tu hermano… -en sus palabras había un deje de reproche y Lucía lo admitió con culpabilidad-… Se llama Alex y él no puede…

-Basta… -pidió la chica-… No sigas hablando así…

-Tienes que entender Lucía que tomaste una decisión –le habló con dureza-. Aceptaste enfrentarte al Mal y debes hacer lo posible para salir con vida de ello.

-¿Y si he cambiado de opinión? –las palabras eran frías y sin sentimientos. Jones la miró por unos segundos-. ¿Y si ya no quiero nada de esto? No quiero ni el fuego, ni el viento, ni el hielo ni nada… no quiero nada de esto… Me duele…-añadió con voz entrecortada-. Me duele mucho…

-Si has cambiado de opinión, todo esto habrá acabado cuando llegue el momento…-Lucía le miró-.Tienes que confiar en…

-¿Cómo tú lo haces en mí? –sarcasmo, reproche.-. Aún no sé quien eres o quién fuiste una vez… ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti cuando tú no lo haces en mí?

Jones la miró.

-Aún no estoy listo Lucía…

La chica se tumbó en la cama y cerró sus cortinas. La voz de ella se difundió por la habitación llegando con claridad a los ojos del hombre.

-Yo tampoco…

----------------------------------

-Vale papá, ¿qué diablos le ocurre a Lucía?

Harry enarcó una ceja. Su hijo jamás le había hablado así, bueno sabía que James utilizaba aquel vocabulario con sus amigos pero con él siempre se había mostrado cariñoso y jamás le había hablado con aquella irritación que ahora parecía natural en sus palabras. Supo que de verdad su hijo lo estaba pasando mal.

-Se ha encerrado –le dijo a James. El niño frunció las cejas-. De acuerdo, míralo así, sabes que Lucía ha recibido el poder de la empatía, ¿verdad? –asentimiento por parte del chico-. Lucía no puede controlar los sentimientos y las emociones de los demás, es capaz de sentir al amor, el cariño, la amistad y también el dolor o el sufrimiento tanto físico como psíquico que las personas pueden tener- asentimiento de nuevo-; el caso es que durante cierto tiempo hasta…

-…el baile…

-Sí, hasta el día del baile, ella mantuvo sus propias emociones y su cabeza en cierto modo abrigadas bajo una barrera que impedía sentir a los demás… ¿lo entiendes? –él asintió de nuevo-. Bien, cuando ocurrió aquello… y si no me equivoco es por eso por lo que ha decidido encerrarse en su propia burbuja, Lucía se sintió culpable de algún modo por no poder hacer nada, por sentir ese dolor y no poder ayudar a quien lo estaba sufriendo…

-Nos protege… -dijo James. No era una pregunta. Harry asintió-. Por eso no quiero poner de nuevo esa barrera porque quiere saber cómo estamos… pero hacerlo implica sentir todo el dolor ye l amor de los demás… y eso puede… -Harry asintió. James empezaba a entender el peligro que todo aquello conllevaba-… puede terminar matándola…

Harry asintió. Era una posibilidad que aún no había mencionado con nadie más que con Jones, pero por algún motivo, sintió que tenía que decírselo a su hijo.

-¿No ha pensado que a lo mejor no queremos que nos proteja? –Harry miró a su hijo. Conocía aquella mirada demasiado bien, era la misma que él había tenido cada vez que tramaba algo con Ron y Hermione-. Papá… creo que tengo un modo de comunicarnos con Lucía… -Harry alzó una ceja esperando que él hablara-… Cartas –dijo sencillamente.

La carcajada libre de culpa y llena de alegría, que hacía tiempo que nadie escuchaba, salió de los labios de Harry Potter aquel día, sentado en la cocina con su hijo.

----------------------------------

-Esto es una estupidez –dijo por décima vez Lucía sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio que Harry había hecho aparecer. La mirada de los dos adultos le indicaban que no estaban de acuerdo.

-No quieres estar con ellos, bien, dices que es parra protegerlos, de acuerdo; pero al menos debes de escuchar, o leer, en este caso, lo que ellos opinan ¿no te parece? –le dijo Harry mientras dejaba una primera carta frente a ella-. Sería muy egoísta por tu parte no hacerlo Lucía y sé, que ni Malfoy ni Hermione te han enseñado ni te han educado de ese modo.

-Empieza a leer –le aconsejó Jones al ver que ella se giraba hacia él buscando ayuda.

A regañadientes, Lucía obedeció, tomando la primera carta. Reconoció la letra fina y delicada de Amy. Amy, su amiga, una de las chicas más maduras que conocía y que había pasado por muchas cosas, quizá por demasiadas. Una de las personas más fuertes que conocía y que siempre conservaba la calma, sonrió, salvo en el caso de Jack, evidentemente.

" _No puedo decirte que te entiendo o que puedo ponerme en tu lugar o que de ponerme en tu lugar, yo haría lo mismo que tú. No puedo decirte nada de eso porque no sé si es cierto y ya sabes que no me gusta mentir, salvo en contadas ocasiones, como la vez en que gastamos aquella broma a Jen y culpamos a Adam y Dani de aquello, ¿recuerdas?_

Una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Lucía. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, no estaba segura de poder olvidar aquello durante el resto de su vida.

"_Tampoco puedo decirte que todo está bien y que todo pasará, porque tampoco sé si es verdad. Sólo puedo decirte que no estás sola Lucía… Que te echamos de menos y que no nos importa que quieras protegernos… no puedes protegernos de todo, tienes que preocuparte por ti y dejar que nosotros lo hagamos por nosotros. Queremos que vuelvas… por favor… Tengo muchas cosas que contarte y necesito que alguien me escuche antes de que Jack me vuelva loca… Te quiere tu amiga Amy."_

Amy no lo entendía. Ella no podía comprenderlo. Era fácil decir que no querían ser protegidos, lo difícil era decir que no querías proteger a los que quieres… Amy le pedía que volviese y ella no podía volver… Ella nunca se había ido… ¿o sí?

Harry dejó otra carta sobre la mesa. Lucía rió ante la caligrafía de Jack, era un desastre, siempre lo había sido, y era extraño; había visto escribir a Blaise en muchas ocasiones y siempre lo hacía con la elegancia de un Slytherin, y Luna bueno… tenía una graciosa forma de hacer que todas las palabras estuviesen ligeramente inclinadas hacia la derecha… No entendía como Jack podía escribir de aquella forma…

"_Hola. Eh… No sé que decirte. James acaba de salir corriendo de la habitación diciendo que escriba lo que quiero decirte…_

Lucía arqueó una ceja y miró a Harry que se limitó a sonreír. Volvió a su lectura.

"… _aún no sé que pretende pero bueno, siempre he estado con él y no va a ser ahora cuando no le haga caso, ¿sabes? Se pone de muy mal humor cuando algo no sale como él quiere… aunque bueno, tú tienes que saberlo… creo que eres la única que ha pasado más tiempo con él que yo mismo… No sé que quieres que te diga. No sé que te pasa. Sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta que te queremos y que no estás sola aquí, nos contaste lo de tus poderes porque confiabas en nosotros y nos contaste la profecía porque confiaste en nosotros… ¿por qué ahora no puedes salir y confiar en nosotros? Sólo… ven pronto, ¿vale? Creo que Amy empieza a volverse un poco loca. Te quiero, preciosa._

Sonrió. Jack siempre la llamaba preciosa cuando quería algo, era una de las alarmas que hacía que ella supiera que él quería algo. Si se acercaba a ella llamándola preciosa era que buscaba algo y casi siempre, era en su propio beneficio… para suerte de él, siempre eran cosas sin importancia. Jack. La timidez y la rebeldía en una misma persona… una mezcla extraña y realmente divertida, era gracioso ver como podía pasar de un estado a otro casi sin darse cuenta. Jack tenía razón, confiaba en ellos, siempre lo había hecho… pero no quería arriesgarlos… quería protegerlos…

Harry casi la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando colocó otra carta sobre la mesa. Blaise. Pergamino negro y tinta verde; Slytherin, sólo podía ser tío Blaise. Suspiró y empezó a leer.

"_Sabes que las palabras no se me dan bien. Pero puedo decirte que reconozco la testarudez de tu madre cuando te veo, la arrogancia de tu padre cuando hablas, la inteligencia de tu madre cuando escuchas, la ternura de tu padre cuando estás con los que te importan… Eres una perfecta mezcla de ambos, lo sé, crecí con ellos, admirando el valor de Draco, mi mejor amigo, y de Hermione, que de enemiga pasó a ser alguien muy importante. Lucía, aceptaste aquel compromiso para protegernos y ya lo estás haciendo, no necesitas probar nada… Nos quieres proteger porque te importamos, deja que nosotros te protejamos porque nos importas"_

Corto, sencillo y conciso. Tío Blaise siempre había sido corto en palabras exceptuando a la hora de conquistar a algún corazón femenino, y, si los comentarios sarcásticos y bromistas de Jack había resultado ser ciertos, también algún que otro corazón masculino. Se sintió orgullosa; siempre le habían dicho que se parecía a sus padres, pero que se lo dijera de aquella forma quien era el mejor amigo de su padre, la llenaba de orgullo. No podía permitir que la protegieran, era ella quien debía protegerlos ¿verdad?

Harry observó un pequeño brillo en los ojos de su ahijada, pero no dijo nada, retiró la carta de Blaise y en su lugar colocó la de Luna. Lucía tomó la carta, siempre le había gustado la forma que tomaban las palabras de la caligrafía de Luna. Sintiéndose observaba por dos pares de ojos, empezó a leer.

"_Estaba sola hasta que conocí a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny; más tarde Draco, Pansy y Blaise formaron parte de mi vida… Ellos formaron la familia que me protegía de todo, no importaban los comentarios sarcásticos ni burlescos porque ellos estaban a mi lado, siempre lo estuvieron… Siempre me tacharon como una chica rara, demasiado sincera, como tú…_

Lucía sonrió.

"…_como tú…decía la verdad sin importarme que decían… la sinceridad fue el rasgo que me llevó a conocer a Blaise y a enamorarme de él y a confiarle a él mi corazón… Sincérate contigo misma Lucía. Busca en tu corazón el motivo por el que estás haciendo esto y cuando lo encuentres, confíaselo en alguien para que lo guarde por ti… Sólo así te darás cuenta que no estás sola, como las hadas… cada una es diferente, pero todas acuden a la llamada de una hermana que las necesite. Sinceridad Lucía, sincérate, por ti, por tus padres y por el bien de tu propio corazón"_

Siempre le había agradado Luna. Excéntrica. Extraña. Diferente. Sincera. Como ella, según la propia Luna. Sincerarse consigo misma. Cerró los ojos. Pensó en el porqué de su comportamiento; el mundo se cerró y sólo existía ella y su corazón en una nada donde los sentimientos flotaban a su alrededor. Le asustaba pensar que no podría proteger a los suyos cuando tuviese que hacerlo y le daba miedo pensar que no podría hacer nada por ellos. Miedo. Abrió los ojos. Eso era lo que sentía, ese era el sentimiento que guardaba, el motivo por el que no quería volver a crear esa barrera, quería saber en todo momento donde estaban sus amigos, sus padres, todo el mundo que le importaba. Sonrió sarcásticamente más para sí que para Harry o Jones… Según Luna debía confiar en alguien para contarlo… pero no podía cargar con aquel peso a nadie.

Otra carta fue colocada delante. Sonrió. Sólo había una persona que escribiera en pergamino blanco con tinta roja; su madrina Pansy. Miró a Harry unos segundos y el hombre le sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo que había reconocido la carta de Pansy simplemente por el color de las palabras. Rojo. Para Pansy significaba amor, pasión, deseo, lujuria.

"_Eres mi ahijada. Eres la hija de mi mejor amigo. Alguien que estuvo a punto de caer en el poder del mal y la oscuridad y que sólo resurgió de él por la fuerza que la luz de tu madre le hizo ver. Te he visto crecer casi cada día, recordándome a cada momento los mismos gestos que hacía tu padre de niño, los mismos ademanes, las mismas sonrisas y el mismo sarcasmo que él demostró cientos y miles de veces. Cualquiera que diga que no eres su hija, miente como un bellaco._

Lucía sonrió. Pansy siempre era directa. Quizá era por eso por lo que la relación entre su padre, tía Pansy y tío Blaise siempre había sido tan buena; Blaise era el punto de equilibrio que los otros dos necesitaban y Pansy era la forma femenina que ambos chicos necesitaban en sus vidas. Se juró, sonriendo, que jamás comentaría eso delante de su padre o de Blaise.

"_Pero tu padre no es tan fuerte como quiere aparentarlo, pequeña. Te necesita a su lado para saber que ha hecho algo bien en su vida, tú; tú junto a tu madre y ahora tu hermano sois lo más importante para él; la muestra viviente de que todo lo malo tiene un lado bueno y de que la luz es más poderosa que la oscuridad. Él te necesita, pequeña, para seguir en la luz que le diste el primer día de tu vida"_

Lágrimas. Una lágrima había descendido por su mejilla casi sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba en la comisura de sus labios. En un gesto de rebeldía la retiró con el dorso de la mano. No iba a mostrarse débil delante de su padrino y de su profesor. No lo haría. Su padre era fuerte, no la necesitaba… pero si tan segura estaba…. ¿por qué llevaba seis meses repitiéndose lo mismo? Quizá la seguridad ya no era la misma que en un principio fue.

Se extrañó cuando Harry dejó en la mesa una fotografía. Una simple fotografía, no una carta, no un pergamino, no un sobre, sólo una fotografía. Sonrió al verla y esta vez sí que tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar. Sus padres. Ella. Su hermano. Los cuatro. Evidentemente la fotografía estaba hechizada, ella no había estado presente cuando se había echo aquella foto al parecer, en el hospital de San Mungo, el día del nacimiento del pequeño Alex. Acarició el rostro de su madre y miró los ojos de su padre. Ninguno de los dos había escrito nada, se habían unido para darle esa fotografía en señal de lo que podía tener si hacía lo que debía hacer. Los extrañaba. Extrañaba los besos de su padre y sus miradas duras y severas cómplices en las discusiones y las conversaciones; extrañaba a su madre detrás de ella pidiéndole que le contara cosas sobre los chicos que le gustaban… extrañaba su calor, sus abrazos, sus besos, los sentimientos que nunca se decían pero que todo el mundo sabía que estaban allí.

Giró la fotografía y encontró unas líneas escritas, en ellas, reconoció la letra de su padre y la de su madre.

"_Tomes la decisión que tomes, estaremos esperándote siempre, aunque nos duela no verte" _ Hizo una mueca; su madre sí sabía como llegar a su orgullo _"Eres una Gryffindor, eres una Slytherin, una combinación extraña y difícil de conseguir, pero sobre todas las cosas, sobre el apellido Granger que denota inteligencia y el apellido Malfoy que denota aristocracia, eres Lucía. Mi Lucía. Nuestra Lucía. No lo olvides, princesa"_ Vale, su padre sí sabía como llegar hasta ella.

Miró a Harry. Una última carta sobre la mesa. Sólo podía ser él. Era el único que faltaba y con una ceja enarcada se giró hacia Harry.

-Insistió en que su carta fuera la última y además –miró a Jones-, me pidió que la leyeras sola, así que nosotros saldremos a comer algo. Lucía asintió en silencio e hizo un ademán casi mecánico abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo con electricidad cuando los dos hombres salieron. Respiró profundamente antes de sentarse de nuevo y rasgar el sobre que contenía la carta de James.

--------------------------------

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Draco impaciente.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Draco pensó que Potter seguía siendo igual de idiota que cuando iban a Hogwarts como alumnos y no como profesores.

-Acabamos de dejarla sola, creo que está a punto de leer tu carta –miró a su hijo. James palideció ligeramente y se revolvió el pelo nervioso mientras resoplaba. Harry y Pansy se miraron; aquel comportamiento sólo significaba que había hecho algo, y no algo bueno precisamente-. ¿Qué le has puesto en la carta, James?

Los presentes se giraron hacia el niño que les contestó con una media sonrisa.

-Un vociferador… -contestó James a medias.

Los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente mientras se dirigía al niño.

-¿Un qué?

-Un vociferador –repitió James-. Mi carta, mi mensaje, es un vociferador –añadió sin un deje de miedo.

-¿Qué diablos le has dicho a…

La frase de Draco se vio interrumpida por el grito de Lucía. La puerta de la habitación de la chica tembló ligeramente y unos rayos azules y verdes se golpearon entre sí alrededor de la puerta, en, a opinión de Jones y Harry, el lugar donde estaba la barrera de energía. El grito de Lucía se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡¡JAMES POTTER, VOY A MATARTE!

James tragó con dificultad. Miró a Jack.

-No sé que has hecho… pero esta vez se ha enfadado…- el aludido sonrió. Era comprensible que se hubiera enfadado, después de todo, Lucía le tenía verdadero pavor a los vociferadores desde que Adam había recibido uno cuando entró en primer año y les había relatado con demasiados detalles lo que había ocurrido.

James iba a decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

-----------------------------

En cuanto abrió el sobre, pudo notar como un sobre más pequeño de color rojizo empezaba a moverse de forma extraña. Lucía enarcó una ceja, un vociferador. ¿James le había mandado un vociferador? Notó como el enfado se apoderaba de ella y como la energía se empezaba a concentrar en su cuerpo.

_¡ERES IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ ENCERRADA CUANDO NOSOTROS TE NECESITAMOS AQUÍ FUERA! ¡TE PROMETÍ UNA VEZ QUE NO TE DEJARÍA Y NO QUIERO HACERLO, PERO PARECE QUE TÚ SÍ VAS A ROMPER TU PROMESA! ¡SI NO CREAS ESA BARRERA Y SALES AHORA MISMO AQUÍ FUERA, TE JURO POR TODOS LOS MAGOS Y BRUJAS DE HOGWARTS QUE ENTRARÉ EN ESA HABITACIÓN A BUSCARTE! ¡Y NO ES UNA BROMA, LUCÍA MALFOY GRANGER!_

Tres segundos. Ese fue el tiempo que tardó el vociferador en destruirse y ese fue el tiempo que Lucía necesitó para comprender qué había ocurrido. Notó como la energía se concentraba en ella. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a James enviarle un vociferador sabiendo el pánico que les tenía? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer algo así?

El campo de electricidad que sellaba la puerta centelleó un par de segundos antes de que hiciera un giro brusco con sus manos.

-¡JAMES POTTER, VOY A MATARTE!

-----------------------------------

Era la primera vez que lo veía. Catorce años, quince como mucho, no podía tener más. El cabello negro, los ojos del mismo color; todo él indicaba oscuridad, penumbra, maldad. Era la primera vez que lo miraba a los ojos y veía la maldad del ser humano unida en él. Era la primera vez que lo mandaba llamar y esperaba que fuera la última; ni siquiera estando con Voldemort había notado como la oscuridad rodeaba su presencia, invitándolo a hacer un solo movimiento en falso para tener la justificación perfecta para matarlo; había sentido el aliento de la muerte rondándole cerca, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Y los ojos de aquella serpiente que no se apartaban de los suyos no hacían sino que recordarle los años en que sirvió fielmente a Voldemort, con todas aquellas muertes entre sus manos.

-Si te he mandado llamar es porque descubrí hace poco algo bastante interesante… -le empezó a decir con voz calmada-… tienes una nieta, ¿verdad?- No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Lucius asintió en silencio cuidándose de no mirarlo a los ojos-. Y supongo que no sabes quién es ella ¿me equivoco?

Lucius lo miró por primera vez y se arrepintió de ello; los ojos del muchacho que tenía delante brillaban con intensidad, dolor, rabia, ira, sed de sangre. Bajó la mirada y la centro en el broche que Réficul llevaba en la capa, sobre el pecho.

-Muy bien, Lucius… -sintió como sonreía-… creo que es hora de que sepas algo que tu hijo no te ha dicho… es una lástima que te enteres por mí pero… -una pausa, un suspiro, una sonrisa-… en fin… voy a contarte quien es Lucía Malfoy… Aunque claro… -sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente-… tendrás que pagar un precio por la información…

--------------------------------

Se sentía extraña. Habían trasladado su cama hasta la habitación donde dormían en aquellos momentos Amy, Jack, James y los primos Weasley, sonrió casi sin darse cuenta; ambos pelirrojos habían aparecido en casa de los Potter tan pronto se enteraron de que ella había salido de aquella habitación. No estaba sola. Lo había sabido en el momento en que abrió aquella puerta y entró al salón, en el momento en el que todos la miraron con extrañas y diferentes muestras de sorpresa, de alegría, de temor en el caso de James… No, no estaba sola. No iba a estarlo nunca mientras alguno de ellos estuviese a su lado.

"_Había mantenido la mirada de Jamie durante unos minutos en que el silencio se había apoderado de todos los presentes. La mirada del chico, tan verde como siempre, tan dulce como la recordaba, se había posado sobre ella desde el mismo instante en que había abierto la puerta y Lucía no pudo evitar preguntarse si había estado esperando aquella reacción por su parte desde que había enviado aquel vociferador. _

_Unas manos suaves la abrazaron fuertemente, temiendo que volviera a escapar en cualquier momento, temiendo que fuera agua entre sus manos, o como la suave arena que se disuelve entre los dedos casi sin que te des cuenta. Menta. Olía a menta. Manos fuertes y suaves, abrazándola con firmeza mientras murmuraba palabras inteligibles a los oídos de los demás. Dejó que su padre la abrazara sin decir nada en ningún momento, sólo sintiendo la piel de Draco sobre ella, notando el aura de su padre a su lado, envolviéndola, cuidándola, amándola, como siempre lo había hecho. _

_Las cálidas manos de Luna la abrazaron, y estas fueron seguidas por las de Blaise que la besó en la frente, para asegurarse de que ella estaba allí; Pansy fue la siguiente en abrazar a su ahijada mientras le murmuraba que no volviera a hacer algo semejante, que no estaba sola y que nunca lo iba a estar. No tuvo que agacharse cuando Jack la abrazó con dulzura, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de ella, casi como si quisiera comprobar que los rizos de Lucía seguían en su sitio; un suave beso en la mejilla y Amy estaba a su lado; Adam le revolvió el pelo de forma juguetona mientras le pedía que no volviera a hacer algo semejante y Dani… Bueno, Dani se había limitado a abrazarla mientras le comentaba al oído la falta que le hacía a su lado._

_Pero los ojos grises de Lucía seguían fijos en los de James. El chico, dándose cuenta de ello, le sonrió con toda la ternura que podía caracterizarle, y ella, que no había hecho ningún gesto hasta el momento, le devolvió la sonrisa. James inclinó su cabeza señalando un punto de la habitación y ella se giró. Hermione. Su madre. Estaba sentada cerca del fuego, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos que no dejaba de agitarse reclamando la atención que su madre no le concedía en aquellos momentos, demasiado impactada por volver a ver a si hija. _

_Lucía se acercó hasta ella y se quedó quieta a su lado, de pie, esperando algo, no sabía qué; un reconocimiento, una mirada, una caricia. Su madre tenía el rostro cansado y los ojos hinchados y se sintió culpable de ser ella la causa de tanto sufrimiento. Se arrodilló a su lado y enterró la cabeza en el regazo de su madre._

_-Perdóname mamá…_

_Y entonces la sintió. La mano de su madre le acarició la cabeza, delineando cada uno de los rizos rubios de su hija mayor. Lucía alzó la mirada. Una manita pequeña se dirigía a ella, casi como si la quisiera reconocer. Hermione sonrió cuando Lucía lo hizo y acarició la mejilla del pequeño bebé que tenía entre sus brazos. _

_-Alex… -murmuró la chica. Se levantó despacio y besó la frente de su hermano ante lo que el pequeño sonrió alegre. Lucía extendió su mano sobre la cabeza del bebé y cerró los ojos. Una luz rosada envolvió al pequeño. Una calidez extrema llenó la estancia. El dolor que habían sentido durante todo aquel tiempo, se vio recompensado con la sensación de paz y armonía que ella extendió a través de su propio cuerpo-… que el bien sea tu camino hacia la luz… -murmuró._

_Jones entendió aquello. Acababa de lanzarle a su hermano un hechizo de protección, entregando parte de su propia magia al pequeño para poder estar en contacto permanente con él, en una unión que poca gente había podido lograr desde el principio de la humanidad._

_Lucía sonrió y miró a James. Caminó despacio hasta él y extendió sus manos acariciando el rostro de su amigo; alborotando el cabello rubio y rebelde, admirando sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanza, ilusión, alegría, ternura… como siempre. Lo abrazó. Dejó que los brazos de él rodearan su figura y ella posó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico enterrando el rostro en ellas. James le sonrió y la acogió acariciando su cabello. _

_-Tenemos que hablar… -le susurró ella._

_-Ahora sólo duerme, luego hablaremos –el contestó él._

_Lucía asintió en silencio. Ninguno de los adultos, ninguno de los presentes, había escuchado las palabras que estos dos amigos se habían dedicado."_

Lucía se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba saber que no estaba sola; corrió las cortinas de la cama donde dormía James y se metió dentro, con una sonrisa inocente, acurrucándose junto a su amigo que le pasó una mano por la cintura de forma mecánica. Lucía rió suavemente y le acarició la mejilla haciendo que Jamie abriera los ojos de forma inmediata.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado. Lucía asintió-. Me has asustado… ¿quieres algo?

-Miedo –dijo Lucía. James la miró-. Tengo miedo de que os ocurra algo y no pueda saberlo…Tengo miedo de que no pueda llevar la carga que me han dejado… Tengo miedo de que os pase algo y me quede sola… Estoy aterrada Jamie… -intentó sonreír pero no lo logró-… Estoy completamente aterrada y no sé qué hacer…

El chico le sonrió.

-¿Llevas el colgante que te regalé? –ella asintió-. Deja que lo vea.-Lucía introdujo la mano dentro de la camisa del pijama que llevaba y dejó que el medallón saliese a la luz. Miró a James -. Ábrelo. –le pidió. Una luz blanca y opaca en forma de rayo sesgó la oscuridad del lecho apartado iluminando el rostro de ambos niños.-. No estás sola Lucía, nunca lo vas a estar… cada vez que sientas que estás sola, ábrelo y con la luz de la luna, te acordarás de un pedazo de mí… Es normal que tengas miedo… nunca te avergüences de tenerlo, mi padre se salvó en varias ocasiones de tener miedo –le sonrió con comprensión-, pero nunca sientas que estás sola… No tienes que cuidar de todo el mundo, sólo de ti… Intenta ser un poco más egoísta…

-No sé como hacer eso… -dijo ella cerrando el broche y tumbándose en la cama. James la imitó y la abrazó.

-Ya te daré unas clases –bromeó. Lucía abrió la boca para decir algo pero una mano de James sobre sus labios le indicó que permaneciera callada. Escucharon atentamente en silencio el descorrer de unas cortinas; Lucía sonrió divertida al ver como James fruncía el ceño y rodaba los ojos como si ya supiera que iba a ocurrir aquello. Las risas de Amy y Jack creyéndose no descubiertos resonaron con cierta suavidad.-¡Jack, sal ahora mismo de la cama de mi hermana! –dijo en voz fuerte James al tiempo que descorría las cortinas.

Amy rodó los ojos y le dedicó una mirada exasperada a su hermano; Jack que se había quedado a medio camino entre el suelo y la cama de Amy miró a su amigo casi rogando para que no estuviese demasiado enfadado, era la tercera vez que lo pillaba intentando meterse en la misma cada de Amy únicamente porque le gustaba estar con ella y se pasaban horas hablando hasta que caían rendidos y entonces se quedaban dormidos abrazados; pero por más que se lo habían intentado explicar a James, el chico parecía no estar dispuesto a que un chico, por muy amigo suyo que fuera, pasara la noche en la misma cama que su hermanita. Lucía miró la escena y se preguntó en silencio si aquello era algo que se habría perdido demasiadas veces; sonrió divertida y decidió ayudar a sus amigos.

-Vamos James… después de todo, tú y yo también estamos durmiendo juntos en la misma cama…

James se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Jack y Amy lo miraron con una ceja enarcada mientras le hacían una pregunta muda.

-Es diferente –insistió James-. Tú y yo no estamos saliendo –añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de los tres.

-No seas aguafiestas, Jamie… -le dijo Amy mientras tiraba de la mano de Jack y conseguía meterlo en la cama.

-Sí, no seas aguafiestas, Jamie… -recalcó Lucía tomando la mano de él y obligándolo a volver a la cama.

James suspiró. Estaba claro que las dos chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo; sonrió.

-Pero dejad las cortinas abiertas –reclamó. Escuchó el bufido de Jack y la contestación nada agradable de su hermana-. O bajaré y le diré a mamá que dormís juntos –añadió. Lucía le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, pero él sonrió satisfecho cuando escuchó como las cortinas de Amy se descorrían. Se giró hacia Lucía-. Ahora sí, buenas noches, peque.

Lucía sonrió. James siempre sería demasiado sobre protector… eso no lo iba a cambiar nunca y en cierto modo se alegró de ello.

-----------------------------------

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá de la habitación que Harry y Pansy les habían preparado, ambos conscientes de saber que ninguno de los dos iba a irse cuando acababan de recuperar a su hija tan pronto. El pequeño Alex dormía en la cuna, calmado y pacífico y eso en él, un bebé que había pasado cada noche completa llorando, era algo bastante significativo; desde que Lucía lo había tocado, era como si el niño hubiese encontrado la tranquilidad que durante seis meses no había logrado hallar. Ninguno de los dos adultos decía nada; sólo permanecían callados, quietos, recostados el uno sobre el otro, sintiendo el calor de su cónyuge, notando el calor de su cuerpo, respirando el olor del otro y casi compartiendo los mismos pensamientos de felicidad que en aquellos momentos pasaba por la mente del matrimonio Malfoy.

Y a pesar de todo, ninguno de los dos podía ser completamente feliz; un pensamiento, un único pensamiento cruzaba por la cabeza de ambos, una única pregunta que se repetía sin cesar una y otra vez, llenando sus cabezas de respuestas sin sentido… Si no habían visto a Lucía durante seis meses y se habían sentido tan culpables por no poder hacer nada por ella, si en tan solo seis meses casi habían llegado a la locura por no tenerla, si en tan solo seis meses toda su vida se había destruido… ¿qué diablos ocurriría cuando dentro de dos años Lucía tuviese que enfrentarse a su destino y ellos no pudieran intervenir para salvarla?

Hermione sintió un escalofrío y se arrinconó contra su marido. Draco la abrazó al notar su estremecimiento, conocedor del pensamiento que vagaba en la cabeza de su mujer. Ambos unidos por una sola idea, ambos conscientes de lo que Lucía significaba para ellos, ambos sabiendo que no podrían soportar un día sin ver a su hija.

-La protegeremos… -le aseguró Draco respondiendo a la pregunta muda de Hermione. Ella le miró-. A Lucía y a Alex, a ambos; no dejaré que les pase nada a ninguno de los dos ni tampoco a ti…

-Pero…

-Hermione, Lucía va a estar bien.

Hermione notó por primera vez el temblor en la voz de Draco y asintió en silencio sin saber qué decir a ciencia cierta. Estaba convencida de que aquellas palabras iban más dedicadas a él mismo que a ella y aún así, las aceptó. No podían hundirse, no podían venirse abajo en aquellos momentos; su hija les necesitaba y ellos no iban a abandonarla nunca.

------------------------------

**Bueno, sí, sé que se me ha ido un poco la cabeza con este capítulo… es que cuando lo escribí estaba un poco malhumorada y deprimida por cosas personales… supongo que ese se refleja en el fic casi sin darme cuenta.**

**De todos modos, ¿os gustó?**

**Espero vuestro fieles comentarios. Ah, por cierto! Creo que ya he arreglado lo de los reviews anónimos jejejeje y yo solita! **

**Un besito a todos! Nos leemos pronto!**


	25. BONUS 4

**Bueno, aquí os dejo el bonus 4 que tantos me habéis pedido… no sé si os gustará o si estará bien hecho… la verdad es que es la primera vez que intento hacer una escena subida de tono como esta… espero que no esté tan mal…**

**La he leído tres veces y cada vez me gusta menos, así que mejor la subo y ya.**

**Un besito a todos, nos leemos!**

CHAPTER BONUS 4

La primera vez…

Ni siquiera sabiendo que todos los alumnos seguían en el gran comedor celebrando el baile de San Valentín, y ni siquiera sabiendo que Slytherin estaba vacío y que Draco estaba a su lado, la chica no podía evitar sentir cierto respeto y temor al entrar en los terrenos de las serpientes, en su propia Sala Común. Miró a su alrededor. Fría. Colores en negro, verde y plateado; silencio; todo sobrio… Demasiada diferencia con los colores cálidos de Gryffindor y con sus muebles que parecían dar la bienvenida a todo aquel que quisiera entrar. Draco la abrazó por la espalda y la besó en el cuello haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Perdona… ¿estás bien?-Ella asintió-. Sé que no es el mejor sitio pero tengo tu regalo arriba, en mi cuarto… No quería que Potter ni Weasley lo vieran –Hermione rodó los ojos-… Bueno, sigo queriendo mantener mi reputación de insoportable ¿sabes?

-Eres un encanto –le dijo ella girando el cuello para besarlo-. ¿No hace demasiado frío aquí?

Draco se encogió de hombros mientras se soltaba y la tomaba de la mano para conducirla hacia las habitaciones. Él no notaba el frío; había pasado mucho tiempo allí y no le parecía que el sitio fuera realmente frío. Sonrió al notar como ella tiritaba y se preguntó si era de frío o de miedo, después de todo, ningún Gryffindor había entrado nunca en territorio Slytherin y había salido para contarlo.

-Vamos… por aquí…

La guió hasta su habitación, privada, evidentemente, de algo tenía que servir ser un Malfoy. Para agrado de Hermione, el color aguamarina de las paredes le confería un cierto grado de calidez que no había imaginado nunca en la habitación de su chico. Una cama con doseles en medio de dos grandes ventanales, un armario negro y una cómoda del mismo color; una chimenea y un par de butacas verdes frente al fuego. En la esquina, una puerta que conduciría, sin ninguna duda, al baño.

-Toma, tu regalo… -se giró. Draco se había sentado en su cama y un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel rojizo descansaba a su lado.

Hermione se acercó a él, tomó el paquete entre sus manos y se sentó al lado de Draco, besándolo con suavidad a modo de agradecimiento antes de abrirlo. Retiró el papel con suavidad, disfrutando del tacto del mismo que parecía haber adoptado las características de la seda. Una cajita de terciopelo negro apareció delante de ella y Hermione, con su eterna sonrisa y sabiéndose observada por una mirada gris, abrió la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio lo que contenía en su interior.

Una cadena de oro, finamente tallada a mano, suponía, eslabón por eslabón y en medio de cada unión, una pequeña flor de lis entallada. De la cadena, colgaba una pequeña estrella brillante de cinco puntas y en medio de la estrella, una esfera de color morado casi negro, parecía flotar. Hermione había oído hablar de aquello, había leído sobre ello, pero siempre pensó que era una leyenda y que no se podía realizar. Giró su cabeza hacia Draco que parecía divertido ante la reacción que ella había tenido. Su magia, una pequeña parte de la magia de Draco era su regalo; aquello, en los antiguos tiempos, según había leído, significaba el amor eterno y la posibilidad de dejar en manos de la persona a quien se la regalabas, tu vida. Draco le estaba ofreciendo su amor eterno y ponía en sus manos su vida; lo único que tenía de valor.

-Pero… esto… ¿cómo… -él rió con suavidad-. ¡Draco!

-Perdona… es la primera vez que veo a la chica más inteligente de Howgarts quedarse sin palabras –le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla.

-¿Cómo diablos has hecho esto?

-Mi padre me ayudó… -le contestó él -. Y no, no es magia oscura… Él le regaló a mi madre algo parecido el día de su boda, así que me pareció una buena idea… ¿no te gusta? –preguntó preocupado al ver que ella tenía los ojos húmedos.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo y lo miró.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo no va a gustarme? Pero esto… es… esto es demasiado… Draco… no puedo…

-Sí, sí lo harás… vas a aceptarlo porque yo quiero que lo aceptes Hermione –le dijo serio mientras tomaba la cadena de las manos de ella-. Déjame que te ayude, princesa.

Prácticamente tuvo que obligarla a girarse; Hermione se recogió el cabello rizado hacia arriba permitiendo que Draco tuviese total acceso a su cuello, donde colocó la cadena depositando un suave beso en la base del cuello. Tan pronto la cadena se dejó caer sobre su piel, una pequeña luz violeta rodeó el cuello de Hermione; le miró.

-No pasa nada, mi magia se está acostumbrando a ti –le explicó-, mamá también puso esa cara, según papá, cuando la magia de él la reconoció –frunció el ceño-, claro que en su caso era una luz negra, entiendo que se asustara…

Hermione rió con suavidad y se acercó a él para besarlo. Se detuvo a unos milímetros, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos mientras jugaba con su nuca produciéndole destellos y calambres en su cuerpo; los brazos de Draco rodearon la cintura de ella atrayéndola de forma posesiva hacia él y ella se dejó hacer. Sus ojos conectaron unos segundos, una mirada fue más que suficiente.

-Te quiero… -le murmuró ella rozando con sus labios lo de él.

-Te quiero… -sonrió antes de besarla con suavidad.

Una de las manos de Hermione abandonó la suavidad del cuello y bajó deslizándose por la camisa, y a pesar de que él no se movió del sitio, cuando empezó a acariciar su pecho por encima de la camisa, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. Rompió el beso y deslizó su otra mano hacia la camisa notando el calor de las manos de Draco en su cintura recorriendo su espalda. Hermione sonrió y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Draco la miró de forma interrogante y susurró su nombre mirándola a los ojos. Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

Draco tomó el control de la situación y la inclinó con suavidad y lentitud hacia la cama, colocándose a su lado y acariciandola por encima de la tela que cubría su perfecto cuerpo. Hermione lo miró fijamente y Draco entendió el deseo y la lujuria que había en los ojos de aquella mujer, porque Hermione era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Enredó los dedos en el pelo de Draco mientras dejaba que éste jugara en su cuello, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para permitirle un mayor acceso a la piel que en aquellos momentos él estaba mordiendo con suavidad. Draco abandonó el cuello y puso los labios sobre los de ella; una sensación de calor y de saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto inundó el cuerpo de Hermione y respondió al beso de Draco con suavidad, con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo de la eternidad para estar con él; como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando aquel momento con él.

Pero no era sólo sus besos, era algo más; era el modo en que la miraba, la manera en que él se había acostado sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla con su peso, el modo en que sus manos acariciaban su piel desnuda allí donde la falda del vestido se lo permitía; era su mirada clavada en ella, adorándola, mimándola, amándola, acariciándole simplemente con los ojos. Era todo él.

-Si vas a pararme, hazlo ahora –susurró Draco mientras empezaba a besar la piel desnuda del escote de ella, haciéndola sentir escalofríos.

-No –ni siquiera lo dudó. No podía y no quería pararlo, del mismo modo que no quería pararse a sí misma. Le acarició el cuello y el pelo y se aferró a él cuando notó como él empezaba a abrir los botones de su vestido y lo iba apartando hacia los lados al mismo tiempo que trazaba un camino de besos desde su cuello hacia su vientre, dejando un beso en cada lugar donde antes había un botón.

-No quiero que… -empezó a decir él levantando la cabeza-… no tienes que… -escuchó como la risa de ella le llegaba a los oídos y se sintió turbado.

-Quiero –le dijo simplemente ella deslizando sus manos hacia los hombros y deslizando la camisa de Draco por los brazos de éste-… quiero…

Draco la miró y sus ojos grises brillaron con intensidad.

-¿Estás segura? –ella afirmó y él sonrió-. Bien… si quieres que pare… yo…

-Lo sé –aseguró ella. Tomó los hombros de él y lo abrazó con fuerza, instándolo a echarse sobre ella, para poder sentir el calor que emanaba de él y para que se diera cuenta de que no había ninguna barrera que impidiera que aquella noche ambos disfrutaran del placer del cuerpo del otro. El gemido ronco e intenso que él dejó escapar la hizo sonreír; él deseaba aquello tanto como ella y a pesar de que jamás la había obligado a hacer nada ni tampoco le había dado señal alguna de desear hacer el amor con ella, ella sabía que él lo deseaba y agradecía que Draco hubiese tenido tanto autocontrol durante tanto tiempo. Sonrió.

Sentía a Draco en la suavidad de cada caricia, en el temblor de sus manos mientras recorría su piel, en las miradas que sus ojos profesaban casi con reverencia hacia su cuerpo medio desnudo, en la forma en que sus ojos la veían; en su respiración entrecortada.

Se arqueó contra él y Draco deslizó sus manos por detrás de ella para retirar el vestido y arrojarlo a un lado de la cama, donde su camisa ya yacía en un mudo gesto de exigencia.

Y entonces Draco la miró.

La observó desde su privilegiada posición sobre ella, observó como sus labios entreabiertos exigían que volviesen a ser besados, observó como sus ojos lo buscaban con la mirada, vio su cabello revuelto sobre las sábanas de la cama, su cuerpo tembloroso bajo él cubierto únicamente por la ropa interior que dejaba revelado un cuerpo hecho para el pecado.

Sonrió antes de volver a inclinarse y besarla. Era suya, sólo suya y lo sabía; aquel cuerpo nunca había sido entregado a nadie, nadie la había tocado como él lo estaba haciendo, nadie la había visto como él lo había hecho, nadie la había hecho disfrutar como él lo iba a hacer aquella noche. Se miraron a los ojos en un mudo consentimiento.

Los movimientos de ambos, mientras se quitaban la ropa y se tocaban mutuamente en gestos de complicidad y de amor, eran lentos, cuidadosos, ansiosos y anhelantes sin llegar nunca a ser desesperados; ambos querían entregarse y ser entregados a la otra persona, a su otra mitad, conscientes de que esa era la persona a la que probablemente, amarían toda su vida.

Ni siquiera fue consciente en el momento en que ambos quedaron desnudos, tendidos sobre la cama, explorándose mutuamente sin exigencia, simplemente porque era lo más natural entre los dos. Sonrió intentando recuperar su respiración cuando Draco se posicionó sobre ella.

-Preciosa… -la besó-… aún… si quieres… no me importa…

-Confío en ti… -le dijo ella. Draco la miró.

-¿Confías en mí? –le sonrió cuando ella asintió-… aún puedo parar… sólo dímelo y…

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Sabía que le iba a doler. Quizá era virgen pero no era una ingenua doncella; sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sabía lo que vendría a continuación y aunque hubiese querido pararlo, no estaba convencida de haberse podido parar a sí misma. Se acomodó al cuerpo de Draco y él entendió sin palabras lo que le intentaba decir.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio para ahogar el grito cuando Draco la penetró por primera vez rompiendo la barrera de su inocencia. Notó como él la besaba con suavidad y le limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos; sintió como le susurraba palabras dulces al oído mientras que una de sus manos le acariciaban el rostro apartando los mechones rizados de su rostro. Abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de preocupación de él sobre ella, casi analizándola. Sonrió.

-Estoy bien… -le aseguró. Draco la miró-… ve despacio…

Draco entendió. Sabía que le estaba doliendo pero quería continuar; se juró a sí mismo darle todo el placer que podía darle. Los movimientos de Draco eran suaves, tranquilos, acompasados; sonrió cuando notó que ella empezaba a gemir y atrapó su gemido con un beso. Aunque ella no tenía experiencia parecía saber por instinto cómo acoplar su cuerpo con el de él, cómo moverse con él y como hacer que él llegase al cielo. Y debía estar haciéndolo bien, porque sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y sus temblores más intensos.

Hermione sintió como la urgencia creía hasta que explotó dentro de ella y mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, sintió que su propio cuerpo se tensaba y una ola de placer la dejó sin aliento. Cansada, exhausta, pero más feliz y viva de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Draco la besó con suavidad de nuevo, depositando leves besos en su frente, en sus labios, en sus mejillas, notando como la piel de ella estaba sudorosa por el esfuerzo y sonrojada por la falta de aire y la excitación.

Se separó de ella con suavidad y sonrió al escucharla maldecir por perder el calor de su cuerpo sobre ella. Se recostó a su lado y extendió su brazo hacia ella, haciéndola rodar y obligándola a acomodarse sobre su pecho mientras que una de sus manos jugueteaba con la piel desnuda de su espalda.

Sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y se normalizaron de forma paulatina.

-¿Te hice daño? –preguntó él.

Hermione sonrió.

-No… nunca podrías hacérmelo…

-Pero…

-Draco, estoy bien… -le aseguró ella besándolo en el pecho-… estoy bien… un poco cansada, pero bien –bromeó mientras bostezaba.

Draco sonrió y los cubrió a ambos un poco más con las sábanas.

-Entonces duerme un poco –le dijo él con suavidad-… Te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero… -le contestó ella antes de cerrar los ojos.

Draco no durmió aquella noche. Estuvo todo el rato vigilándola, velando sus sueños, asegurándose de que estaba bien; su mano iba desde sus hombros hasta su brazo, y luego pasaba por la espalda, en un gesto de saber que ella estaba bien, que se encontraba segura allí junto a él. Fue cuando tomó la decisión de que no dejaría que nadie la hiciera daño, de que nadie la tocaría como él la había tocado, de que nadie más que él sería quien la sintiese temblar bajo él cuando llegase al orgasmo… Sólo sería él, por siempre, para siempre. Ella se movió sobre él y sonrió mientras la besaba en la cabeza. Hermione Granger sólo era mujer para él.

-¿Y ahora cómo te digo que estoy locamente enamorado que quiero casarme contigo? –susurró apenas para él mismo mientras la miraba. Suspiró. Ya habría tiempo de decírselo, después de todo, nadie rechazaba a un Malfoy.

--------------------------------

**Hola a todos! Sí, sé que no pude lo de "te acompaño a tu sala común", pero es que me parecía que si lo ponía se rompía el encanto… así que imaginaos que se lo dice a la mañana siguiente cuando se despiertan, ¿de acuerdo:p**

**Nos leemos y espero vuestros comentarios!**


	26. Chapter 21

**Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo… Hoy no puedo pararme a responder reviews, tengo una boda a la que acudir, la de una amiga, no la mía jejejeje :p**

**Pero bueno, no me quería ir sin dejaros subido este capítulo.**

**Gracias por los mensajes recibidos, tanto del anterior capítulo como del Bonus, en serio, muchas muchas muchas gracias.**

**Un besito, cuidaos, seguid dejando reviews y sed felices!**

**Nos vemos!**

**Os dejo con el capítulo… ¿por dónde iba?...**

CAPITULO 18

_(Edad: 13 años; lugar: Howgarts; momento: inicios de tercer curso)_

El aire otoñal aún no era lo bastante frío para que los alumnos no aprovechasen su tiempo libre para salir a los terrenos a conversar y, por qué no y para qué negarlo, criticar a algunos de los profesores. Cerca de la torre norte, desde el pequeño montículo donde se encontraban, podían observar a lo lejos la cabaña de Hagrid y a pesar de que desde su posición las calabazas que se veían parecían inofensivas e incluso diminutas, los chicos sabía que no era verdad.

-¡Pero eres su hermano! –protestó una vez más Jack entre exasperado y angustiado. James no le prestó atención, demasiado ocupado mirando hacia la torre este donde pequeños destellos eran vislumbrados a través de las ventanas-. ¡James!

-¿Qué? –preguntó cansado girándose de nuevo hacia sus amigos. Adam lo miró divertido mientras que Jack parecía un poco molesto-. Te lo he dicho cien veces Jack, si le compras un libro mi hermana estará más que feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo diablos voy a comprarle un libro para nuestro aniversario, James? -Pero el rubio volvía a ignorarle. Se giró hacia Adam que se encogió de hombros-. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa hoy? Parece que esté en otro mundo… -se quejó-… cuando necesito que me dé un consejo…

-Creo que está demasiado ocupado observando cuando termina Lucía su entrenamiento con el profesor Jones –sugirió divertido Adam mirando en la dirección en que lo hacía James.

-Eso no es cierto –se apresuró a replicar James pero sin apartar su vista de la torre-. Notó las miradas divertidas de Adam y Jack y añadió algo en murmullos mientras se revolvía el cabello para que sus amigos no se fijasen en sus repentino sonrojo-. Sólo es que tengo que hablar con ella de algo.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Adam aguantando las ganas de reír. Antes de que james contestase, el mayor de los Weasley se giró hacia Jack-. ¿Irás este fin de semana a Hogsmade o Amy te va a hechizar para que te quedes estudiando con ella?

James miró a Adam con los ojos entrecerrados. Adam era su amigo, de acuerdo. Era casi un hermano para él, también de acuerdo. Pero a veces podía llegar a ser un auténtico manipulador cuando quería salirse con la suya, y conocía aquella sonrisa traviesa y aquel brillo divertido en sus ojos que indicaban que planeaba salirse con la suya… La última vez que lo había visto así había sido cuando lograron unir a Amy con Jack. Abrió los ojos cuando una idea le golpeó la cabeza. No era posible que él estuviese pensando en…

Le sonrió con cierta indiferencia sin llegar a límites de ofenderle, después de todo, su madre Pansy Parkinson había sido junto a Draco Malfoy una de las personas más intrigantes en el territorio de las serpientes, según historias de sus propios padres, y de ella, había aprendido algunos trucos, como aquella sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Por qué no nos dejas a los demás tranquilos con nuestras vidas privadas y te consigues una novia, Adam? –le preguntó en tono burlón.

Adam sonrió de vuelta y negó con la cabeza, sabiéndose derrotado por James. El rubio, satisfecho, volvió a centrarse en su torre. Una pelirroja cabeza se dejó ver en la puerta de la torre y Jen Weasley se acercó hasta ellos dejándose caer al lado de los chicos mientras jadeaba furiosamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. James desvió su atención hacia la niña de primero que, para no romper la tradición de la familia Weasley, había entrado en Gryffindor; Adam la miró enarcando una ceja y Blaise entrecerró los ojos por debajo del flequillo mirándola con insistencia, los tres chicos esperando que recuperara el aliento.

-¿Estás bien, Jen? –la pelirroja asintió en dirección a Jack-. Pues no lo parece… ¿por qué has venido corriendo? ¿ocurre algo?

-Deja que respire –le sugirió James volviendo a mirar hacia la torre donde un brillo verde iluminó el cristal.

-¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Adam mirando divertido a su prima.

Jen miró a su primo de forma significativa y su sonrisa de niña buena que no ha roto un plato en su vida y que si lo ha hecho ha sido porque la han obligado a hacerlo, atravesó su rostro para diversión de los tres chicos. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts aquel año, las bromas se habían duplicado ya que ahora además de Dani y James y de ocasionales intervenciones de Jack, Jen había decidido honrar a su apellido y a la leyenda que su padre había significado en la escuela.

-Nada –mintió con demasiada rapidez para haber sonado sincera, a juicio de James que la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y ese nada a quién se lo has hecho?- Jen sonrió inocentemente y Adam sonrió antes de contestar por ella a su propia pregunta-. Slytherin ¿cierto?

-Había un par de chicos diciendo que iban a hechizar el retrato de nuestra entrada para que quedara sellado y no pudiéramos entrar –dijo ofendida e indignada. Jack la miró.- Y yo pasaba por allí casualmente con esto… -dijo sacando una pequeña bolsa de entre su capa.

Los chicos la miraron unos segundos mientras ella abría la cuerda que mantenía cerrada la bolsita de piel marrón y sacaba una pequeñas bolas del tamaño de una plumilla, de colores azules, rosados y amarillos. Jack abrió los ojos al reconocer aquello y miró a Jenn casi como si fuera una diosa para él. James y Adam se miraron de forma interrogativa.

-¿Los has conseguido? ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste que los habías terminado? En cuanto Dani se entere de esto va a querer hacerte un pedido… -dijo el chico apartando el cabello con un gesto.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó curioso James.

-Un invento en el que estuve trabajando durante el pasado verano –dijo ella quitándole importancia-. Papá siempre me dijo que yo había heredado la inventiva de los Weasley, así que decidí ponerla en marcha.

-No creo que a tu madre le haga mucha gracia… -dijo en tono de advertencia Adam recordando lo estricta que Alyssa podía llegar a ser en ocasiones.

-¿Bromeas? Mamá me dijo que estaba encantada con mi nueva iniciativa siempre que no probara los inventos dentro de casa –los tres chicos la miraron incrédulos-, la que no debe estar contenta es tía Naira, dejé una de estas bolas en el vestíbulo de su casa y cuando tío George llegó a casa y la pisó, estuvo hablando al revés durante dos semanas… -se encogió de hombros-. A tío George le pareció muy divertido, pero tía Naira se volvió loca –finalizó con una risita infantil.

-Parecen simples caramelos… -murmuró el pelirrojo-¿Hacen que hables al revés? –preguntó Adam tomando una de las bolas azules.

-Las amarillas. Las azules hacen que tu piel esté cambiando de color durante cuarenta y ocho horas y las rosas consiguen que tengas una voz escandalosamente chillona y que no te deja hablar, sólo cantar –informó Adam mostrando las tres a sus amigos-. ¿Qué hiciste?

Jen sonrió y sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

-Sólo os digo que no os perdáis el espectáculo de la cena –les sonrió y les guiñó un ojo antes de levantarse con rapidez-, tengo que irme, Amy quería ayudarme con un ensayo sobre herbología… ¿es que no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea ir a la biblioteca?

-Te recuerdo que es mi novia… -puntualizó Jack a modo de advertencia.

-Y mi hermana –añadió James mirándola.

-Y mi amiga –agregó Adam divertido.

-Lo sé, lo sé… también es mi amiga… -contestó ella mientras se marchaba-… Portaos bien –les guiñó un ojo.

-Siento decirlo –le dijo James a Adam-, pero tu prima está loca.

Adam asintió con una media sonrisa.

-¿Lo está verdad? Es el encanto Weasley –dijo el pelirrojo con orgullo-, eso y nuestro cabello.

James negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a mirar a la torre. La voz de Jack volvió a escucharse.

-¿Y yo qué le regalo a Amy?

Las carcajadas de los dos chicos ante la cara de Jack fue escandalosa.

--------------------------------------------

Danielle frunció el ceño de nuevo. Había discutido con Clark. Otra vez. Le quería, pero pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos discutiendo o besándose y ya apenas hablaban de algo que no fueran las clases y el quiddich; de hecho, su última discusión había estado basada precisamente en eso, el quiddich. Dani había sido aceptada en el equipo de Ravenclaw como cazadora y cuando la pelirroja había ido a decírselo a su novio orgullosa, para poder compartir con él aquella alegría, Clark le había mostrado su desacuerdo por su interés en participar en un juego tan violento como era el quiddich; comentario que no le hubiera sonado tan mal ni tan cínico si no hubiese sido porque él mismo era guardián del equipo de su casa.

Estaba furiosa. No por el hecho en sí o por la pelea, ni siquiera porque él no podía confiar en que ella era buena, ¡ni siquiera había visto su práctica! ¡era imposible que supiera si era buena o no para el puesto! Estaba furiosa porque él le había pedido que eligiese entre el puesto de jugadora y él.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a elegir eso? La tradición de los Weasley es pertenecer al equipo de Quiddich de su casa… y a él… a él lo quiero con toda mi alma… -se dejó caer abatida en uno de los escalones de la escalera principal y hundió su rostro entre las manos-. No puedo elegir…

-------------------------------------------

Casi no prestó atención a la mirada curiosa de su padre cuando entró en la habitación de éste y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Sin siquiera mirar, estiró su mano y una bola de fuego surgió de ella; el hombre escuchó como su hija le ordenaba a la esfera que se dirigiera hacia la chimenea y a pesar de saber de los grandes poderes que Lucía tenía, aún se sorprendía cuando algo como aquello ocurría delante de él.

-¿Cansada? –preguntó cuando notó como la niña se relajaba ante el calor del fuego.

-Agotada… -respondió ella-… acabo de pasar dos horas entrenando con el profesor Jones –Draco la miró de forma reprobatoria-, la primera hora de DCLAO y tío Harry me ha dicho que fuera con el profesor Jones, la segunda hora era libre y me he quedado allí… -le contestó a su padre.

-No deberías entrenar tanto –la regañó él sin apartar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Gracias papá, cuando el Mal venga a por mí le diré "lo siento, no he entrenado lo bastante porque estaba ocupada jugando con mis amigos, pero por favor, no mates a todas aquellas personas a las que quiero" –Draco la miró directamente enarcando ambas cejas. Lucía se sonrojó-. Lo siento… no quise que sonara así…-El hombre dejó el libro sobre la repisa y se dirigió al sofá donde se sentó junto a su hija y le pasó un brazo por los hombros rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia sí-… Sólo estoy…

-Estás cansada, princesa –dijo Draco por ella besándola en la cabeza-. Deberías de saber que utilizar magia desgasta nuestras energías. Los magos y brujas no lo notamos demasiado porque utilizamos nuestras varitas para canalizar y enfocar nuestra magia, pero en casos como el de Dumbledore o el tuyo…

-… cuanta más magia utilice sin la varita más cansada me sentiré porque tendré que gastar más energía, ¿es eso?

Draco la miró sonriente.

-Chica lista –la premió Draco con otra de sus sonrisas-. Si quieres puedo hacerte alguna poción para que no te sientas tan cansada –sugirió.

-No, no pasa nada papá, no te preocupes –dijo la chica sonriendo-, después de todo, podría terminar volviéndome adicta a esa poción y aún así mi magia seguiría gastándose ¿no? –Draco asintió-. Entonces prefiero no tomar nada, papá, pero gracias.

Draco sonrió. No tenía ninguna duda de que Lucía era una Malfoy en toda regla, arrogante y calculadora cuando era necesario serlo, con aquel porte elegante natural al andar, aquellos gestos aristocráticos heredados de la tradición familiar… Pero la humildad, la sed de querer saberlo todo y gran parte de su carácter altruista y desinteresado lo había heredado de Hermione sin ninguna duda.

-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Con el director –Lucía lo miró asustada y Draco enarcó una ceja-. ¿Has hecho algo que deba preocuparme? –ella negó-. Pues entonces no pongas esa cara… a veces me da la sensación de que pasas demasiado tiempo con Potter y Weasley… -rodó los ojos al recordar que ahora había un Weasley más en el castillo y que Jen Weasley era seguramente una de las más traviesas, no por nada su padre era Fred Weasley, uno de los únicos elegidos que habían sentido lo que significaba que Peeves se quitara el sombrero ante ellos y sus bromas.

-¿Y qué hace mamá…

-Nada malo, princesa. Alex estaba un poco inquieto y mamá quiso llevarlo con el director, ya sabes que tu hermano se tranquiliza cuando está cerca de Fawkes…

Lucía cerró los ojos unos segundos concentrándose en su hermano y el aura que éste emitía. Era fácil distinguirlo de los demás, era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta con bastante prontitud. Alex desprendía una luz enigmáica a su alrededor, como un halo de plata y, sorprendentemente, olía a menta, un olor suave, no tan intenso como el de su padre, pero a menta de todos modos… al menos para ella. Lo encontró. Sonrió para sí. Parecía bastante divertido, sentía el fuego de Fawkes cerca de él. Se concentró en él utilizando su poder empático. Abrió los ojos y miró a su padre que había permanecido en silencio mirándola, esperando una señal y sabiendo que ella estaba haciendo algo porque era el único momento en que ella se estaba quieta, según palabras textuales de Draco.

-Es la tripa –dijo de forma resuelta. Draco la miró-. A Alex le duele la tripita, por eso está inquieto, es normal, bebió mucha leche esta mañana, pero no le pasa nada… ¿Quieres que se lo diga a mamá?

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? –le preguntó él con una ceja enarcada-. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros-. Es algo nuevo que estamos probando el profesor Jones y yo… puedo intentar entrar en su mente y hablarle a través de allí –sugirió.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que utilices tus poderes si no estás segura de poder controlarlo del todo, princesa –ella arrugó la frente-, así que preferiría que no lo hicieras hasta que Potter o el profesor Jones te aseguren que puedes hacerlo ¿ de acuerdo?

-Está bien papá… -dijo a regañadientes-… ¿me harías un favor?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó él divertido ante la mirada demasiado Slytherin que mostraba su hija en aquellos momentos.

-Tu ensayo para pociones…

-Dijiste que no querías trato preferente y no lo tendrás –replicó Draco -. Quiero ese ensayo el miércoles a primera hora de clase como todos tus compañeros.

-No quiero trato preferente –protestó ella visiblemente ofendida porque su padre pudiera pensar tal cosa-, sólo que me recomiendes algún libro de la biblioteca… no es que tenga mucho tiempo para pasarlo perdiendo en las estanterías ¿sabes?

Draco suspiró.

-De acuerdo, perdona… me precipité en mi conclusión… -la niña pareció conformarse con aquello y él sonrió-… los tres primeros libros que hay en la segunda estantería de la biblioteca de mamá deberían ayudarte bastante.

-Gracias papá. Pasaré a recogerlos después de la cena, ¿está bien?

-Claro princesa –le sonrió de vuelta. Lucía se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla. Draco la miró curioso. Reconocía aquella mirada en su hija, la había visto demasiadas veces para no reconocerla y estaba seguro de que en aquellos momentos Lucía se estaba debatiendo entre marcharse sin decirle nada o contarle lo que realmente había ido a contarle-. ¿Querías algo más Lucía?

-No –dijo con rapidez. Demasiada rapidez quizá al juzgar por la mirada entretenida que Draco le lanzó-. Bueno…

-Lucía, has venido aquí a decirme algo sabiendo que tu madre no estaba ¿verdad? Así que dímelo; después de todo no puede ser tan malo como aquella vez en que arruinaste mi túnica de gala a solo una hora de la recepción a la que tenía que acudir, ¿cierto?

-No es tan malo… -consintió ella sonriendo divertida al recordar la imagen de su padre cubierto por aquella poción mal hecha que había explotado justo delante de él-… Es… papá, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mamá?

Draco la miró y se juró internamente que de haber estado comiendo seguramente se habría atragantado. La miró unos segundos para asegurarse de que no se trataba de una de sus bromas para exasperarlo, tal y como Hermione le había dicho en infinitud de ocasiones. Pero no. Esta vez, Lucía le estaba hablando en serio, podía notarlo en su sonrisa nerviosa, y en el modo en que se mordía la esquina del labio inferior y también podía notarlo en el brillo que tenía sus ojos y su expresión entre preocupada y asustada por no saber si estaba haciendo bien en preguntarle o no.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? ¿No prefieres hablar con tu madre de estas cosas?

-Adoro a mamá – rió Lucía-, pero ambos sabemos que tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que los demás creen –Draco le sonrió y enarcó una ceja -. De mamá recibiría una descripción muy bonita y poética –sonrió a su padre-, pero lo que necesito es una respuesta clara y tú eres el mejor que conozco para eso.

Draco la miró decidiendo si debía sentirse orgulloso o contrariado. No tuvo más remedio que sonreír cuando la pequeña Lucía lo hizo también mostrando toda la inocencia que evidentemente no tenía.

-¿Te gusta alguien? –le preguntó rogando para que la respuesta fuera una negativa.

-No, sólo siento curiosidad… -alegó Lucía. Draco la miró y ella resopló-. Tú, mamá, tío Harry, tía Luna, Dani, Amy, Jack… todos parecen tan felices diciendo que están enamorados…

-Tu madre y yo estamos enamorados –interrumpió Draco con falso enojo.

-Papá… -rodó los ojos-… ya sabes que quiero decir… todos parecéis tan felices que sólo quiero saber qué es… que se siente…

-¿Y tan impaciente estás que no puedes esperar a experimentarlo por ti misma? –bromeó el hombre. La mirada de Lucía se ensombreció de repente y Draco pareció preocuparse-. ¿Lucía?

-¿Y si no llego a experimentarlo nunca? –preguntó la chica finalmente después de respirar profundamente.

-¿Cómo no vas a hacerlo? –Draco se sorprendió ante el pensamiento de su hija-. Eres una chica preciosa, encantadora, inteligente, dulce, cariñosa y una de las mejores brujas que ha visto Hogwarts, ¿cómo no vas a experimentar lo que es enamorarte y que te enamoren, princesa?

Lucía miró a los ojos de su padre.

-Dentro de dos años tengo una batalla que enfrentar, papá… Tendré quince años… La edad que tiene Dani ahora… Quizá no pueda experimentar el amor nunca…

La verdad de lo que Lucía acababa de decir le golpeó a Draco. Quería decirle que no iba a pasarle nada, que él no iba a dejar que le pasara nada; quería repetirle hasta la saciedad que todo estaría bien y que él y Hermione la iban a proteger con su vida siempre… Quería decirle que conocería el amor y que sentiría lo que era ser querida y el placer de querer… Y no pudo hacerlo. No pudo decirle nada de eso porque sabía que era cierto, que era una posibilidad, que Lucía debería enfrentarse a aquel ser de oscuridad ella sola… Sólo pudo abrazarla, incapaz de decir nada. La abrazó con todo el cariño, la fuerza y la ternura que podía haberlo echo, la acunó en su regazo mientras notaba como la niña empezaba a llorar en silencio y sonrió internamente al verse reflejado en ella cada vez que hacía aquello.

-Nunca vuelvas a sugerir algo así, princesa. Conocerás el amor. Terminarás Hogwarts. Obtendrás tu título de aparición. Y harás tantas cosas porque tendrás toda una vida por delante para hacerlas… -notó como Lucía empezaba a calmarse dentro de su agarre-. Y yo estaré contigo, princesa… Porque sé que lo conseguirás, sé que puedes hacerlo… -pensó en soltarla y hablar con ella para tranquilizarla, pero notó como el agarre de ella alrededor de su camisa se hacía más fuerte y lo pensó mejor-. Está bien… podemos quedarnos un rato más así si quieres… -ella se relajó-. ¿En silencio? –un leve asentimiento de los rizos rubios y una sonrisa por su parte -. En silencio entonces…

----------------------------

El libro de Quiddich que estaba leyendo fue literalmente sacado de sus manos y apartado a un lado siendo substituido por el ceño fruncido de su amigo. James lo miró intrigado mientras se incorporaba del sofá donde llevaba casi toda la tarde, después de haber ignorado a su hermana y el sermón de esta sobre ir a hacer los deberes a la biblioteca y después de ver que Lucía no aparecía.

-¿Qué? –preguntó finalmente al ver que Jack no hablaba.

-¿Le regalaste un rayo de luna a Lucía? –preguntó el moreno visiblemente molesto. Asintió-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué le regalé un rayo de luna? –Jack asintió fervorosamente. James se encogió de hombros -. Es mi amiga. ¿me devuelves el libro, por favor?

-No. Eso es lo que no entiendo… Ahora ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer yo?- James lo miró intrigado mientras veía la desesperación en los ojos de su amigo no pudo evitar sonreír-. Y encima te ríes de mí… ten amigos para esto… -volvió a quejarse Jack.

-¿Has tomado alguna poción rara o algo así? –se burló James divertido ante la actitud del moreno-. Porque francamente, si no me cuentas qué diablos ocurre, voy a empezar a pensar que estás loco…

-A ver, te lo voy a explicar despacio para que lo entiendas – James le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa que Jack ignoró totalmente-. Si Lucía es sólo tu amiga y le regalas un rayo de luna, que por cierto ya me dirás cómo lo has conseguido porque es una de las cosas más difíciles de encontrar, ¿sabes en qué aprieto me has puesto? –el rubio le miró de nuevo-. ¿Qué diablos le voy a regalar a Amy que por cierto, no es sólo mi amiga, sino también mi novia?

-No es mi problema que no sepas qué regalarme a tu novia –le contestó James ligeramente divertido-, ahora ¿me devuelves mi libro?

-¡No! –dijo Jack con fingida ofensa -. Al menos no hasta que me digas qué regalarle a mi novia… ¡Es tu hermana!

-Sí, gracias por recordármelo… -se burló el rubio revolviéndose el pelo-, empezaba a olvidarlo, no sé qué haría sin ti…

-Estoy hablando en serio –dijo Jack sentándose con cierta pesadez al lado de James.

-Si no te contesto, no vas a dejar que lea mi libro tranquilo ¿me equivoco? –Jack negó con la cabeza mientras se dibujaba aquella sonrisa traviesa en los labios. James resopló, había visto sonreír de aquel modo demasiado Selytherin para su gusto a tío Blaise y a tío Draco y sabía que cuando Jack lo hacía era porque se le había metido algo en la cabeza y no pararía hasta conseguirlo-. Hadas –dijo sencillamente.

-¿Hadas? –Jack se quedó tan desconcertado que no fue capaz de hacer nada cuando una mano ágil de James se estiró en su dirección arrebatándole el libro que el moreno le había secuestrado-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "hadas"?

-Hadas. Son esos seres pequeños que suelen …

-¡Ya sé lo que son las hadas! –replicó sonrojado entre la ira y la vergüenza Jack ante un divertido James-, pero no entiendo qué tienen que ver con tu hermana.

-Le gustan –se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente mientras centraba su atención en el libro aferrándolo con fuerza asegurándose de que Jack no fuese a quitárselo de nuevo.

-No pueden gustarles –James lo miró alzando una ceja-. Quiero decir, tu hermana es extremadamente racional para que le gusten los duendes, los elfos, las hadas y todas esas cosas –se explicó con rapidez.

-Bueno, pues le gustan –recalcó James-, por alguna razón encuentra a esos seres encantadores, aún cuando una de ellas estuvo a punto de arrancarme la oreja a mordiscos cuando tenía cinco años.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –sonrió ante el fruncimiento de su amigo-. Pero debes admitir que tú tuviste la culpa de que ellas te atacaran.

-¡No les hice nada!

-Porque no te dio tiempo… planeabas capturar a su princesa…

-¡Tenía cinco años! –reclamó James enojado -. ¡Y si no entiendes la curiosidad que un niño de cinco años puede tener por un hada, entonces no sé que hago hablando contigo! ¡Me voy a dar una vuelta antes de la cena!

Airado, enojado y malhumorado, James abandonó la sala común de Gryffindor cruzándose en la entrada con Adam que venía sonriente y no perdió su sonrisa cuando Jamie no le contestó siquiera a su saludo.

-¿Qué le pasa a este? –preguntó mirando a Jack.

-¿Sabes donde puedo encontrar hadas? –Adam lo miró extrañado -. Da igual, le preguntaré a Hagrid. Hasta luego.

Adam se encogió de hombros. Menudo par de amigos que se había buscado. Sonrió a medio camino entre las escaleras y el retrato; en vista de que estaba solo, ¿por qué no ir a Hufflelpuff? Había una preciosa morena que… Sonriente, salió de la sala común.

---------------------------------

Salía del despacho de Albus cuando escuchó la suave melodía que salía de una de las aulas. Conocía aquella canción, y sólo una persona podía estar utilizando el viejo piano para tocarla; sólo había una persona capaz de tocarla con aquel sentimiento. Inmersa en las notas abrió la puerta para encontrarse en las penumbras la figura aristocrática de su marido, sentado frente al piano, de espaldas a la puerta, la luz de la habitación iluminándolo suavemente y las notas flotando en el aire magistralmente.

Hermione entró en silencio y cerró la puerta con suavidad, no queriendo estorbar la paz de su marido ni queriéndose alejar de allí. Draco sólo tocaba cuando estaba preocupado, lo cual era una verdadera lástima, porque tal y como ella había dicho en varias ocasiones, tocaba realmente bien. Pero ni siquiera diciéndole eso había conseguido que su esposo tocara más a menudo; Draco sólo tocaba cuando estaba preocupado. Sonrió. También cuando Lucía era una bebé y lloraba por las noches… Draco podía pasar las horas enteras tocando canciones para su hija, quien se calmaba en cuando escuchaba las primeras notas. Con el tiempo, el patriarca de los Malfoy había conseguido encantar un piano en miniatura para que nada más tocarlo, las canciones saliesen de él como si las estuviese tocando él mismo… El invento había durado dos días; tan pronto Lucía se había dado cuenta de que su padre no era quien tocaba las teclas del piano, su berrinche había sido digno de recordar; tanto era así que había logrado que Draco volviese a tocar para ella… sólo para ella.

Hermione hizo un gesto para marcharse; sabía que aquel momento le pertenecía únicamente a su marido. La voz de él le llegó clara.

-Quédate por favor… -le pidió-… acércate…

Hermione notó como la voz de Draco había temblado ligeramente, aunque quizá simplemente lo había imaginado. En silencio se acercó hasta él. Draco se desplazó en la banqueta para permitirle que se sentara a su lado. La canción se detuvo y ella lo miró.

-¿Y si no puedo hacer nada para protegerla? ¿Y si no puedo hacer nada para protegerte?

Así que era eso… Hermione sonrió de forma tranquila y besó a su marido en la frente tomándolo por ambas mejillas.

-Juraste amarme y lo has hecho; juraste estar a nuestro lado y lo has estado; juraste amar a tu hija y la has amado, juraste protegernos y lo has hecho hasta ahora… ¿por qué habrías de cambiar? –preguntó sin perder la sonrisa-. Sé que eres mi pilar, que siempre eres el fuerte, quien me consuela y me apoya, quien me sostiene cuando me voy a derrumbar… -Draco le sonrió-… Pero yo también juré estar contigo a tu lado, siempre… y sobre todo, me prometí a mí misma que no te dejaría caer si no caía contigo… -Draco la miró-. Vamos a proteger a nuestra hija Draco y lo vamos a hacer juntos; tú y yo… Somos un buen equipo ¿no? –él esbozó una ligera sonrisa-, bueno, no nos ha ido tan mal hasta ahora ¿cierto?

-Te quiero… -le murmuró él.

-Yo también te quiero –le besó dulcemente en los labios.

Draco tomó el control del beso, besándola con placer, con pasión, con la lujuria propia de un adolescente y que él aún mantenía viva porque amaba a su esposa más que a nada en el mundo. Hermione se separó de él para respirar, por necesidad, no porque quisiera hacerlo y Draco aprovechó para besarle el cuello y enterrar su rostro allí. Hermione sonrió. Draco solía buscar aquella posición cuando se encontraba vulnerable; a veces permanecía segundos, otras veces, horas… quieto, abrazado a ella, con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda para impedir que se fuera a ir, con su suave respiración acompasada cerca de su oído, con su aliento rozándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Le abrazo por el cuello y se entretuvo pasando una mano por su cabello rubio. Escuchó como Draco sollozaba y sonrió para sí. Jamás lo había visto llorar; sabía que no se lo permitiría, pero sí le permitía sostenerlo así, en su cuello, mientras lloraba en silencio. Lo arrulló con dulzura acariciándole la nuca.

-Tranquilo Draco… tranquilo amor…

------------------------------------

Bella se retorcía las manos de forma intranquila y no parecía estar dispuesta a ocultar su nerviosismo delante de nadie. Réficul se había encerrado en sus dormitorios y llevaba ya cinco horas dentro y sin ninguna intención ni muestra de desear salir de allí. Se había encerrado allí después de que aquel mortífago hubiese tenido una reunión con él; Réficul había salido del lugar de la reunión bramando, gritando y maldiciendo a todos ser viviente que se hubo encontrado en el camino, dejando detrás de él a un inconsciente hombre casi muerto con el cuerpo prácticamente calcinado, y no había habido rastro de fuego en la habitación.

Algo había ocurrido. Algo malo debía estar pasando para que Réficul se hubiese enfadado tanto. Por unos instantes deseó que el plan de su hijo fallara, deseó que la Luz hubiese sido capaz de desarrollarse lo suficiente para demostrarle que era fuerte y poderosa y que era él quien debía tenerle miedo y respeto. Desechó aquella idea tan pronto fue consciente de que su hijo podía leer la mente de todos aquellos que estuvieran cerca de él y en ese radio de cercanía se incluía a ella en aquellos momentos.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y la figura de un muchacho de dieciséis años se dejó ver recortada por la luz que ofrecía el fuego verde a sus espaldas. La oscuridad se hacía presente en él y Bella podía verlo y dar fe de ello; el aura negra lo rodeaba y le confería un poder que era poderoso y malvado, peligroso, a partes iguales.

-Atacaremos dentro de tres días Hogsmade –anunció sonriendo con maldad-… Tengo unos asuntos que atender… será el día perfecto para hacerlo…

No era una petición, no era una pregunta, ni siquiera una sugerencia. Era una orden. Una orden clara y directa que la hacía partícipe una vez más de las muertes que aquel ataque podría ocasionar. Bella asintió en silencio. La puerta se cerró. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con él directamente, se limitaba a recibir órdenes, pero nunca hablaba con él, había perdido la esperanza de encontrar en él al hijo que una vez deseó tener, había perdido esperanza de tener la familia que siempre envidió de su hermana.

--------------------------------

Lucía interceptó a su hermano en brazos de Dani cuando salió en busca de su madre para preguntarle algo acerca de unos libros, estaba claro que Amy conocía la biblioteca muy bien, pero si había alguien que conocía la biblioteca de Hogwarts era sin duda alguna, Hermione Granger.

-¿Qué haces tú con mi hermano? –preguntó mirando a la pelirroja y al niño. La mirada de Dani parecía perdida -. ¿Dani? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó con ligera suavidad.

-Pensé que la compañía de Alex me sentaría bien… me encontré a tu madre y bueno me pidió que…

-Deja eso, ¿estás bien? –Alex se agitó en los brazos de su canguro cuando vio el rostro de su hermana mayor que le sonrió con dulzura; y extendió sus bracitos en dirección a ella para asegurarse de que su hermana entendía que quería ser tomado en brazos-. Ven aquí, pequeño… Veamos esa tripita… -Dani le miró-… le duele la tripa, por eso está tan intranquilo, pero creo que puedo hacer algo por él… -sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Quizá si lo llevas con Madame Pomfray ella pueda…

-Tonterías, es mi hermano y sé como ayudarle; no voy a llevarlo para que le den una poción, si ese fuera el caso, mi padre la podría preparar, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Lucía la miró como si fuera algo obvio-. No puedes utilizar tus poderes así como así…

Lucía sabía que era cierto. Desde hacía un par de días se había sentido más débil y cansada, sobretodo cada vez que utilizaba sus poderes cuando salía del entrenamiento con el profesor Jones o cada vez que intentaba encontrar el aura de alguien para saber dónde estaba esa persona.

-No pasará nada… no es arriesgado… -le sonrió al niño que tenía entre los brazos y que parecía bastante feliz de estar con ella-…Alex, mírame, ¿de acuerdo?

Una esfera blanca y rosada salió de la mano de Lucía y Alex la contempló casi extasiado; un leve movimiento de muñeca y la esfera se convirtió en luz blanca que hizo parpadear un par de veces a Dani pero que Lucía ni siquiera notó. Deslizó su mano hacia la barriga de Alex y allí retuvo la energía extraída de la esfera, sintiendo como el dolor de su hermano se rebajaba paulatinamente. Sonrió.

-Ya estás mejor ¿verdad? –Alex emitió un dulce gorgoteo y ella sonrió-. Bien, ahora te toca a ti, ¿qué te ocurre? –Dani suspiró. Había esperado que Lucía se hubiese olvidado de ella, pero era más que evidente que Lucía Malfoy nunca se olvidaba de sus amigos. La miró-. Si no me lo dices, lo leeré… -la amenazó medio bromeando. Dani sonrió.

-Clark –dijo simplemente.

Un leve mareo hizo que Lucía trastabillase unos segundos. Dani la sujetó por el brazo para estabilizarla. Sus ojos buscaron con preocupación los de Lucía.

-Estoy bien… -mintió la rubia sonriendo-… ¿te quedas con Alex?

El pequeño pareció entender a su hermana y sorpresivamente pareció comprender que Lucía no se encontraba bien porque no hizo ningún aspamiento cuando Dani lo tomó en brazos y su hermana lo besó en la frente.

-Luego me lo cuentas o iré a buscarte a Ravenclaw –le dijo mirándola fijamente.

---------------------------------

-No podemos salir de noche… -murmuró Amy visiblemente nerviosa.

-No pasa nada, tu hermano me ha dejado la capa y el mapa –le contestó él de la misma forma susurrante-… Además, si nos pillan nos castigarán juntos –añadió medio en broma. Amy lo miró horrorizada-. Era broma, Amy, lo juro… no nos van a pillar, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y dónde diablos me llevas? –preguntó la chica morena siguiendo los pasos de Jack mientras se miraba continuamente para asegurarse de que la capa de invisibilidad de su hermano la cubriese completamente.

-Si te lo dijera no sería sorpresa, ¿no te parece?

Amy resopló de nuevo pero se calló; sabía que la obstinación de Jack podía ser mucha cuando se lo proponía, no por nada era hijo de quien era. Ni siquiera sabía como había conseguido encontrar la entrada común de Ravenclaw, ni como había conseguido entrar sin saber la contraseña, ni como había conseguido llegar hasta las habitaciones de las chicas donde ella dormía para despertarla y decirle que le siguiera que tenía su regalo de cumpleaños preparado. Cuando ella había protestado diciendo que eran las dos de la madrugada y que ya se lo daría al día siguiente, Jack se había mostrado firme y había dicho que tenía que dárselo esa misma noche o si no, no tendría el mismo resultado; así que Amy, a regañadientes por saber que estaba incumpliendo varias normas de Hogwarts, pero curiosa por saber qué era eso que no podía esperar al día siguiente, le había hecho caso. Y ahora se encontraban los dos ocultos bajo la capa de James, con el mapa de James, vagando por los pasillos y los pasadizos que Jack se encargaba de encontrar y que ella seguía.

Una corriente de aire fresco se coló por sus ropas cuando entraron en aquel estrecho pasadizo oculto a los ojos de los demás por aquel enorme tapiz rojizo y blanco. Amy se detuvo y tiró del jersey de Jack para que hiciera lo mismo. El chico se giró hacia ella con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Vamos fuera? ¿Me estás llevando fuera del castillo? –Jack sonrió -. Por favor… dime que no me estás llevando fuera del castillo, nos vamos a meter en un lío… -Jack no contestó; se limitó a darle un beso en la frente y a mirarla de forma divertida y traviesa antes de girarse y seguir caminando. Amy resopló -. Odio cuando haces eso… -murmuró contrariada. Jack sólo sonrió.

-Si te sirve de algo, no vamos fuera… -giró a la derecha y las paredes de piedra empezaron a convertirse en paredes de rocas-… ten cuidado, el suelo a partir de aquí está resbaladizo… -estiró su mano hacia atrás y notó que Amy la tomaba con seguridad.

-¿Cómo que no vamos fuera? ¿Entonces por qué noto una ola de aire fresco? –frunció el ceño y Jack rió suavemente-. Y no te rías… -Jack quitó la capa que los cubría a ambos y la recogió bajo el brazo. Encendió su varita con un simple _lumos_ que alumbró a ambos chicos lo suficiente para ver dónde pisaban.

-Supongo que recordarás nuestro primer año; ten cuidado, estos escalones están demasiado resbaladizos, habría que hablar con Dumbledore para que arregle esto.

-Claro que me acuerdo de nuestro primer año… -sujetó con una mano la mano de Jack mientras que la otra la ponía por la pared y la iba deslizando para no perder el camino.

-Entonces recordarás… cuidado, este escalón está medio roto… -se aseguró de que Amy pasaba sin problemas antes de continuar hablando-… recordarás que no vinimos por el lago…

- Claro que lo recuerdo… nuestros padres nos trajeron por un traslador –dijo Amy-. No entiendo a qué viene…

-El segundo escalón es falso –advirtió él. Amy saltó con elegancia-. El caso es que siempre quise saber donde iban las barquitas… -se burló suavemente.

-Jack… no me digas que…

-Está bien, no te lo diré… -se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera y sonriendo la abrió, mirando a Amy y dándole paso delante de él-… Pasa…

Obedeció. Sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad; una cueva. Era una cueva con un hermoso lago negro. El agua transparente se mecía suavemente como un espejo sobre la fina arena que sus pies pisaban en aquellos momentos. El aire era húmedo y templado, cargado de vapor que quedaba atrapado en las paredes de la caverna.

-El lago… -murmuró Amy-… esto es…

Jack sonrió y abrazó a Amy por la espalda, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica dejó que su nariz jugara contra la piel de ella y le susurró al oído:

-¿Te gusta? Espera… eso no es todo… -alzó la voz un poco-…_Llabrilarl_

Como si fuera una orden, pequeños puntos de luz empezaron a hacer su aparición en distintos lugares de la caverna; en las paredes, escondidas en los recovecos, en las columnas de estalactitas y estalagmitas, rozando la superficie del lago, volando sobre el espacio abierto… Diminutos puntos de luz blanca flotaban por todas partes.

-Eso es… ¿esas son…

Jack sonrió. Era increíble ver a Amy Potter sin palabras para describir o para decir algo.

-Sí, lo son… -le murmuró él-… supuse que te gustaría verlas… -la chica le sonrió por toda respuesta-. Espera, hay más… -ella lo miró escéptica. ¿Más? La había llevado a una caverna, había hecho que las hadas brillasen para ella y ¿aún decía que había más? Lo miró de nuevo -. ¿No me crees?

Extendió una mano y uno de los puntos de luz se acercó hasta ellos de forma vacilante pero segura. Jack sonrió cuando la pequeña hada se posó en su mano, y él, extendió la criatura mágica hacia Amy.

-Puedes sostenerla unos segundos –le indicó-, no le gustan estar fuera del bosque oscuro… -explicó-… le pedí a Hagrid un favor…

Amy le sonrió. Un hada. Era un hada lo que tenía en su mano, haciéndole cosquillas en sus dedos; eran hadas las que volaban a su alrededor jugueteando con sus cabellos y el borde de sus capas. Se giró hacia Jack.

-Gracias… -le dijo sonriente-… eso es… ¿cómo has sabido que…

-Alguien me ayudó… -le contestó encogiéndose de hombros-… ¿te ha gustado tu regalo?

-¿Bromeas? Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca… -lo besó con suavidad y eterna dulzura-… Podría enamorarme de ti cien veces… ¿lo sabías?

Jack no contestó; sólo sonrió. Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía… porque a él le pasaba lo mismo.

--------------------------------

Jones miraba a la niña con cierto respeto y temor. Había aprendido a amar en ella lo que una vez amó en Hermione; su tenacidad, su valor, su inteligencia, y aquella manía por respetar a todos y a todo. Sabía que la carga que Lucía llevaba en sus hombros era demasiado pesada para ella sola, del mismo modo en que lo había sido para Harry cuando él tuvo que lidiar su propia batalla; y del mismo modo en que Harry no había estado solo, sabía que ella tampoco estaba sola, pero conocía aquella mirada los suficiente para saber que ella iba a cumplir con su destino sola, como debía ser, como Harry había deseado hacerlo en un principio. Lucía terminó de beber aquella poción revitalizante y mordió casi de inmediato la tableta de chocolate que le había dado.

-¿Estás mejor? –ella asintió-. ¿Desde cuándo te ocurre esto?

-Desde hace un par de meses… -admitió ella avergonzada más por haberse visto descubierta que por admitir que necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Un par de meses? ¿Y no me lo habías contado hasta ahora? –preguntó incrédulo. Se preguntó en silencio si Harry sabría algo de eso.

-Tío Harry no sabe nada –se apresuró a decir ella. Jones la miró-. Lo siento… a veces me es imposible no leer la mente de los demás –Jones volvió a mirarla-. ¿Qué? Iba a decírtelo en el próximo entrenamiento… a veces puedo leer la mente de los demás si me concentro.

-Lo cual equivale a decir que gastas buena parte de tu energía, ¿cierto? –ella se sonrojó avergonzada-. Deberías de habérmelo dicho Lucía. Hemos estado entrenando muy duro y no me has dicho nada en todo este tiempo –parecía enfadado con ella y Lucía entendía que no era para menos.

-Lo siento, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ti –añadió con sarcasmo a su disculpa. En cuanto vio la mirada de advertencia y desolación del profesor Jones, se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello-. Perdona… -se apresuró a añadir.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaba que podría ocurrir, Jones le sonrió y le hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Es justo, no me he enfadado porque me hayas dicho una verdad así –le sonrió-. Pero aún no puedo contarte nada Lucía… debes entender que…

-Lo entiendo… -se apresuró a decir ella.

Jones le sonrió.

-Tengo una ligera idea de porqué te cansas tanto cuando utilizas tus poderes, pero antes debo hablar con Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana te diré algo…

Lucía asintió a medias.

-Profesor… -él la miró-… ¿conocía a mi madre? –Jones se sobresaltó ligeramente y Lucía sonrió de nuevo-… es por el modo en que me mira, por la forma en que a veces me sonríe… es como si yo le recordara a alguien y bueno, todo el mundo dice que mi aspecto es igual que el de papá pero que mi carácter es muy parecido al de mi madre con mi edad…

Jones sonrió pero no contestó. Lucía comprendió.

-Hasta luego profesor…

-Hasta luego Lucía.

-------------------------------

-Deberías habérmelo dicho. No deberías haber ido… No deberías haberlo hecho….

El crepitar del fuego era lo único que interrumpía el silencio en casa de los Malfoy. Narcisa permanecía arrodillada a un lado de Lucius, que en aquellos momentos permanecía con los ojos cerrados intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Narcisa terminó de examinar la mano derecha de Lucius y con el corazón en un puño, apretó ligeramente la carne quemada. Lucius notó como el agua salada caía sobre su piel refrescando su calor y sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

-Estaré bien Narcisa… -le dijo él aún con los ojos cerrados-… sólo es la mano derecha… me recuperaré…

-¿Sólo es la mano derecha? –Narcisa le subió la manga de la camisa negra y dejó al descubierto un brazo igualmente rojizo y con la piel desprendida en algunas partes, quemado y de un suave color violeta y negruzco en algunas zonas-… Esto no es sólo la mano derecha, Lucius… Es…

Lucius le sonrió y estiró su mano izquierda para acariciar el rostro de su esposa. Narcisa sintió como la mano sana del hombre al que amaba acariciaba su piel y cerró los ojos con suavidad para sentir ese contacto más cercano; besó la palma de él cuando la mano pasó cerca de sus labios. Era un simple gesto lleno de ternura. Lucius había perdido su mano derecha pero había conseguido salir con vida de aquella reunión, y aún sin saber si saldría vivo de la próxima, estaba feliz de que hubiese alargado su vida unos días más.

-Escríbele a Dumbledore –pidió Lucius-. Debe saber que él conoce la identidad de la Luz… -Narcisa asintió en silencio-. Y avisa a Draco, quiero hablar con él.

-------------------------------

Aquella mañana Lucía se despertó con una extraña sensación; era como el presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir y aunque no sabía qué era, sí sabía que no iba a ser nada bueno. Era una sensación que estaba en el aire; el día estaba gris y mirara donde mirara, podía notar sombras crecientes en cada rincón, acechándola. Incluso las ventanas de su cuarto estaban en aquellos momentos frías y alguien había corrido las cortinas para darle a la habitación un aspecto más oscuro de lo normal.

-¡Lucía, baja! ¡Hogsmade!

Sonrió desde la cama. Jack y James habían intentado varias veces subir al cuarto de las chicas intentándolo todo; desde utilizar la escoba para volar hasta los cuartos femeninos a probar a ponerse zapatos de tacón; pero inevitablemente cuando subían los cinco primeros escalones, las escaleras se convertían en bonitos toboganes que hacían que ellos terminasen con el trasero dolorido; era en esos momentos cuando James se acordaba de su abuelo y de los amigos de su abuelo, ya que según su padre, ellos eran los culpables de que McGonagall hubiese decidido hacer algo semejante, aunque el rubio no tenía ni idea del motivo por el que lo había hecho y cada vez que preguntaba a su padre, Harry no podía evitar reír ante el recuerdo sin llegar a decirle nada a su hijo.

Una mata de cabello rojizo saltó delante de su cama haciendo que Lucía abriese los ojos. Ni siquiera le preguntó cómo había entrado allí; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a verla por la sala común para empezar a preocuparse por la forma en que había entrado, aunque estaba segura de que Adam tenía mucho que ver. Dani la miraba con los ojos brillantes y Lucía supo que quería pedirle algo.

-Necesito tu camisa negra –dijo la chica.

-Baúl –se limitó a contestar Lucía-. ¿Has quedado con Clark o vas a venir con nosotros?

-Con Clark, vamos a hablar –dijo Dani con seguridad-. ¿Negra o blanca? –preguntó sosteniendo dos camisas.

Lucía la miró unos segundos.

-Negra –le dijo finalmente.

-Negra –confirmó Dani dejando la camisa blanca dentro del baúl de nuevo-. Por cierto, yo que tú bajaría ya; James mencionó algo sobre comprar una escoba nueva y Jack está impaciente por ir a buscar a Amy…

-Sí, sí… ya voy…

-¡LUCÍA!

Dani rió con suavidad mientras que la aludida abrió los ojos. Dani la miró con cara de "ya te dije que estaban impacientes" y ella sólo sonrió mientras hacía un gesto con su mano. Silencio. Dani la miró. Las carcajadas en la Sala Común fueron escuchadas donde estaban ellas.

Jen entró en la habitación de Lucía riendo y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Lucía sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó. Dani le miró arqueando una ceja. Lucía la miró de forma inocente-. Jack y James están empapados de agua; han tenido que volver a subir para secarse.

-¿Por qué no han utilizado un hechizo para secarse? –preguntó Dani que empezaba a reír al darse cuenta de qué había sido el gesto de mano de Lucía.

-Seguramente porque las dejaron en su habitación –contestó ella por Jen. Ambas la miraron-. ¿Qué? Seguro que así me dejan tranquila dos minutos…

-Será mejor que bajes antes de que intenten subir de nuevo… podrían terminar en la enfermería con su nueva idea de cómo entrar aquí –apremió Jen. Lucía la miró-. Cuerdas en las ventanas –se limitó a responder la pelirroja divertida.

Lucía suspiró exasperada preguntándose si aquel par nunca se iban a rendir; Danielle rió abiertamente y Jen sonrió con aquel extraño brillo en los ojos como si estuviera planeando algo.

-----------------------------------

-Hay que decírselo… -dijo Jones-… Lucía empezará a tener falta de energía y necesita que sus protectores se la cedan.

-Para hacer eso habría que explicar cómo lo sabes –empezó a decir un divertido Dumbledore mientras acariciaba a Fawkes-… y si no recuerdo mal, eres tú quien no desea decírselo…

Jones resopló molesto mientras notaba como sus orejas se coloreaban por arriba. Dumbledore no pudo o no quiso evitar reír suavemente ante el comportamiento infantil de quien una vez había sido su alumno. Jones lo miró de forma amenazante y con un gesto de su mano, recobró su apariencia normal, haciendo que Dumbledore lo mirara de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? Prefiero mi pelo pelirrojo –dijo divertido al ver la expresión del hombre-. Y ahora mismo todos los chicos estarán en Hogsmade, así que no me preocupa que nadie entre corriendo por esa puerta –señaló el lugar.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? –preguntó el director ignorando deliberadamente los arranques de ira de Weasley.

-Mañana… -murmuró Ron-… debo hacerlo pronto, la energía de Lucía puede agotarse en cualquier momento y no creo que ella vaya a tomar la magia de nadie… -sonrió de forma sarcástica-… antes tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿Se lo confiarás? –preguntó el anciano mirándolo.

Ron se contuvo el preguntarle cómo era que siempre lo sabía todo; en lugar de eso, asintió levemente.

-Debo hacerlo… si quiero que confíe en mí debo hacerlo ¿no le parece?

-Que estás en lo cierto… -murmuró el hombre-… necesitamos que esa pequeña confíe en ti…

Ron sonrió a medias.

-Si es tan desconfiada como Malfoy y Hermione juntos, dudo que lo haga pronto –bromeó. Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo es, pero también es igual de inteligente que ellos –recalcó el hombre risueño.

-Lo sé, he estado observándola durante varios años, ¿recuerda?

-¿Cuándo dejarás de hacerlo? –Ron lo miró extrañado-. Tratarme de usted cuando ahora somos iguales o incluso tú eres superior a mis poderes y a mi conocimiento… -sonrió ante el sonrojo de Ron.

-Supongo que aún no me acostumbro –se defendió el hombre que tenía delante de él.

Dumbledore asintió comprensivo. Quizá él tampoco se habría acostumbrado nunca.

Una lechuza negra como la noche entró en el despacho de Dumbledore y se detuvo ante el anciano. Ron y él se miraron antes de que el viejo director tomara la carta que la lechuza de los Malfoy le tendía. Sus ojos leyeron la misiva varias veces ante la expectación de Ron.

-Lo saben –fue lo único que dijo-. Saben quién es Lucía Malfoy.

-Hogsmade –dijo Ron con rapidez-. Envíe a los de la orden allí, Lucía corre peligro.

---------------------------------

Llevaba todo el día inquieta. Jack y Amy se habían separado unos minutos mientras que la chica había decidido que quería pasar por la librería para ver si su pedido semanal de tres libros estaba listo, el moreno y James habían planeado ir a visitar la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, lugar donde podían abastecerse de bromas de todo tipo a buen precio, no por nada, casi siempre los gemelos les regalaban sus productos nuevos para que los utilizaran y luego les dieran su opinión. Adam había desaparecido nada más pisar Hogsmade en dirección a Las Tres Escobas, donde había alegado que le esperaba una Ravenclaw que no se pasaba el día entero perdida entre letras, claro que aunque se comentario le había costado una mirada de advertencia por parte de Amy, Adam lo había solucionado con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Lucía por su parte había decidido acompañar a los dos chicos, más para asegurarse de que no compraran nada demasiado irreversible que para otra cosa; además, hacía tiempo que no veía a los gemelos Weasley y siempre le hacía bien visitarlos; conseguían hacerla reír.

Pero ni siquiera aquel día las bromas de los pelirrojos la habían hecho sonreír. James también lo había intentado, pero después de preguntarle doce veces en diez minutos si estaba segura de que estaba bien, el chico había desistido en su intento, sabiendo que ella nunca diría nada que no quisiera decir y estaba claro que no quería hablar en aquellos momentos.

Y entonces ocurrió. Notó como un aura poderosa y oscura se acercaba hacia el pequeño pueblo mágico. Tuvo que sujetar su mano en la pared para no caer ante la fuerza con la que aquella aura avanzaba. Ni siquiera fue consciente del todo de lo que ocurrió a su alrededor en los siguientes minutos. Varias personas envueltas en capas negras y ocultas tras máscaras blancas que mezclaban el frío y el dolor e invitaban al miedo aparecieron entre las calles y los callejones blandiendo sus varitas y lanzando rayos y maldiciones a toda persona que veían capaz de defenderse o de huir de allí.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y cuando se giró sobresaltada, los ojos de James la miraron para asegurarse de que estaba bien; ligeramente asintió en la muda pregunta de su amigo antes de que éste la atrapara de la mano y la obligase de nuevo a entrar en la tienda de los pelirrojos donde un muy alterado Jack iba y venía de un lado a otro.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Qué hacías ahí fuera? –gritó James- ¡Deberías haber entrado en cuanto escuchaste el primer grito!

Los dueños de la tienda se estaban encargando de llevar a los clientes a la parte trasera de la misma, lugar donde aseguraban que estarían a salvo, a pesar de las miradas de incertidumbre que ellos mantenían hacía los dos bromistas. Lucía los miró. No había rastro de la sonrisa que siempre permanecía en ellos, en cambio, una mirada fría y determinada ocupaba su lugar destacado en el rostro de los gemelos.

-Dumbledore enviará ayuda –dijo firmemente George atrapando a Jack en uno de sus paseos-. Para ya.

-¡Amy está allí fuera! –gritó Jack señalando la librería.

El pelirrojo miró a través de los cristales. Lucía se estremeció. Un pinchazo en la nuca le hizo saber que alguien estaba intentando hablar con ella mentalmente. Jack estaba demasiado alterado; acababa de ver como Amy se escondía entre las estanterías esperando que todo pasara, él quería ir con ella, pero ni George ni Fred se lo permitían. El pinchazo se hizo más intenso cuando un rayo rojo atravesó la calle cruzando por delante de sus cristaleras. Los pelirrojos se cubrieron de inmediato obligando a los chicos a hacer lo mismo y cubriéndolos con sus cuerpos en el momento en que los vidrios estallaban sobre ellos. El cuerpo de James a su lado la hizo volver a la realidad ignorando los pinchazos que estaba recibiendo.

La puerta se abrió. Clark y Adam sujetaban entre los dos a una Danielle bastante magullada y con el pelo revuelto. Fred se giró hacia sus sobrinos y los abrazó fuertemente a ambos.

-¿Dónde estabais? –preguntó. Miró a Dani y el corte que la chica tenía en la mejilla derecha, además de que parecía que no podía sostenerse de pie por sí sola. Miró a Adam de forma interrogativa-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Quiso hacerse la valiente para proteger a un niño pequeño –miró con reproche a su prima-. Le alcanzó un hechizo aturdidor y ahora no puede mover las piernas.-George miró a su hermano gemelo-. ¿Estará bien?

Fred le sonrió a su sobrino.

-Claro que estará bien; llevadla atrás y quedaos con ella –pidió el pelirrojo mirándolos a ambos -. No quiero oír nada más, si vuestras madres se enteran de que os ha pasado algo estando nosotros aquí nos matarían… -suspiró aliviado al ver como obedecían en silencio. Se giró hacia su gemelo-… menos mal que Jen aún no tiene permiso para venir… -añadió. George sonrió comprensivo; él tampoco quería imaginar que su pequeña Susan estuviese allí.

Lucía clavó sus uñas en el brazo de James y el chico volvió su rostro preocupado hacia ella.

-Está aquí… -murmuró la chica antes de que él dijera nada-… está aquí y quiere hablar conmigo… -James la miró sin entender-… sólo haz que nadie me moleste… -pidió ella, James enarcó una ceja-… estaré bien, sólo necesito concentrarme, no dejes que nadie interfiera James… -le pidió.

----------------------------------

Miró a su marido y asintió levemente antes de apretar su mano con suavidad. Llevaban un buen rato discutiendo con Dumbledore sobre si debían o no debían ir a Hogsmade; Blaise, Pansy y Harry también estaban allí y ninguno de los presentes parecía dispuesto a abandonar la habitación sin una respuesta afirmativa por parte del viejo director.

Draco aún agitaba en su mano derecha la misiva que su padre le había enviado; corta, concisa, como siempre, sólo unas pocas palabras, las suficientes para que él supiera que su hija estaba en auténtico peligro: "Saben que es Lucía. Debemos hablar"

-Si os marcháis todos los alumnos sospecharán… -intentó en vano convencerle el director.

-Voy a buscar a mi hija –dijo Draco demasiado calmado. Hermione y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada; ambos habían notado que el tono en que Draco hablaba era utilizado únicamente cuando estaba tratando de controlar su rabia y su miedo-. Me da igual lo que le diga a los demás alumnos; mi hija está allí y no voy a esperar a que me la traigan en pedacitos.

Dumbledore se giró hacia Hermione pero esta negó antes de que el hombre le dijera nada.

-Le respeto mucho Albus, pero no me pida que me interponga entre un padre y una hija y mucho menos si ambos forman parte de mi familia. Vámonos –miró a su marido antes de salir de la habitación.

Albus suspiró cuando los presentes abandonaron el despacho. No debería haber dicho nada…

---------------------------

Calor. Notó calor a su alrededor y se obligó a sí misma a abrir los ojos. No sabía donde estaba hasta que notó su propio calor emanando a su alrededor, rodeándola y acunándola en silencio; un espacio tridimensional que no parecía tener fin, un espacio vacío, blanco con ocasionales puntos de luz rosados que flotaban por su libre albedrío. Se sentía confortada allí dentro; estaba dentro de ella, estaba en su propio interior. Cuando Jones le había hablado acerca de cómo podía llegar a su interior ella lo había mirado esceptica y casi burlonamente, pero ahora entendía qué había querido decir Jones. Frío. Empezó a hacer frío y se abrazó a sí misma en busca de un calor. Una risa fría retumbó en sus oídos y un par de truenos se escucharon en la lejanía.

-Tenía ganas de conocerte.

Se giró sobresaltada. Buscó su varita en un acto reflejo pero no la halló. Evidentemente si estaba dentro de sí misma no podía atacarse a sí misma, así que no necesitaba su arma; se maldijo por ser tan idiota. Una figura altiva e imponente se alzaba delante de ella. Negro. El color que predominaba en él, el color que predominaba en su aura. La misma aura que había notado aquella mañana.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó la chica ligeramente contrariada.

-Oh, sí, cierto… -el chico que tenía delante de él hizo una ligera inclinación-, no nos han presentado adecuadamente; soy Réficul.

Lucía lo miró estrechando los ojos.

-Así que eres tú… ¿qué quieres?

-Nada en especial… -habló con cierto desdén-… sólo quería conocerte en persona… -sonrió-. Sé que aún faltan dos años para nuestro encuentro –añadió al ver la cara de Lucía-, pero quería ver quién eras y cómo eras –se encogió de hombros-, nada más.

-¿Has atacado a toda esa gente para hablar conmigo? –preguntó Lucía sin llegar a creer que aquello fuera posible. Réficul se encogió de hombros-. Eres… eres…

La risa malvada de él suave y oscura llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Soy el Mal, querida… ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una invitación a tomar el té? Quería proponerte algo. –Lucía le miró-. Ambos sabemos que te estás quedando sin energías y ambos sabemos que no llegarás viva a nuestro encuentro –Lucía lo miró preguntándose cómo era que él sabía aquello-. Únete a mí, dame el poder que tienes y tu alma será libre…

Lucía lo miró.

-¿Me estás diciendo que si te entrego todo mi poder y muero en el proceso, todo estará bien? –preguntó con una media sonrisa.

-No es eso lo que te he propuesto… sólo que te unas a mí…

-¿Unirme a ti? ¿me estás hablando de matrimonio?

-Eres una chica lista –añadió Réficul mirándola fijamente-. Pero demasiado niña aún… no necesitas casarte para unirte a mí.

¿Niña? Si había algo que Lucía no soportara era que la llamasen niña y mucho menos de la forma tan despreciativa en que Réficul lo había hecho. Sus mejillas se encendieron no sabía si por la vergüenza de su insinuación o si por el coraje.

-Tú no eres mucho mayor que yo –protestó ella.

-Tienes razón, sólo tengo un par de años más o tres quizá –se encogió de hombros-, y sin embargo, a diferencia de ti, yo ya he matado.

Frío. Empezaba a hacer demasiado frío allí dentro; intentó buscar su propio calor pero no lo encontró. Algo estaba interfiriendo en su propia aura, algo estaba impidiendo que accediera a su propio calor, a su propia fuente de poder. Como si de repente hubiera sabido qué ocurría, miró a Réficul quien seguía altivo, a cinco metros de ella, mirándolo con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios. Lucía podía notar como el aura de aquel muchacho aumentaba y con ella, su poder y el frío del lugar se hacían presentes cada vez más.

-Deberías pensarlo… -murmuró Réficul-… A no ser que quieras que alguien más muera… -los ojos de Lucía se abrieron-… Esta vez puede ser cualquiera de tus amigos, tus padres, tus tíos… cualquier persona que conozcas… en cualquier momento…

No podía pensar. Frío. Demasiado frío. Sentía como su propio poder se congelaba dentro de ella y notó como su corazón empezó a latir de forma más lenta y más suave. Casi sin querer, notó los ojos de Réficul sobre ella y los labios de aquel muchacho se movían en silencio pronunciando algo, un hechizo quizá; no sabía qué le estaba haciendo, no sabía qué estaba pasando… sólo sabía que si no salía de allí, posiblemente moriría… Sus ojos conectaron con los de Réficul. Odio. Rabia. Crueldad. Maldad. Oscuridad. Una mezcla de los peores sentimientos que el ser humano podía llegar a tener era todo lo que los ojos vacíos e inertes de aquel muchacho dejaban relucir al exterior.

Una voz. Alguien la llamaba. Calor. La sensación de alguien que la abrazaba por los hombros. Sus manos se dirigieron al medallón que llevaba y lo abrió; el rayo de luna la iluminó en la habitación blanca; calor, confort, tranquilidad y paz. Cerró los ojos. La risa de Réficul aún resonó en sus oídos cuando lo hizo.

---------------------------------

**Em… bueno… se acabó el capítulo… ¿qué tal?**

**Antes de que se me olvide, los personajes, excepto los míos propios, son de Rowling… por si alguno no lo sabía :p**

**Os ha gustado? No os podréis quejar diciendo que es corto no? En fin, espero vuestros comentarios…**

**Un besito, nos leemos!**


	27. Chapter 22

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**He utilizado el nuevo sistema de "reply" para contestar los reviews, de todos modos si a alguno no os ha llegado me lo decís, de acuerdo?**

**Nada, agradeceros que leais esta historia y que me deis vuestras opiniones.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Un besito y a disfrutar de la lectura.**

**Alguien recuerda por donde iba? Ah, sí… ya recuerdo…**

CAPITULO 19

_(13 años; después del ataque mortífago; enfermería de Hogwarts)_

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos definitivamente. La sensación de frío había desaparecido de su cuerpo y una agradable sensación de calor inundaba el lugar donde estaba. Notó el suave peso de unas sábanas sobre su cuerpo; alguien había desatado su trenza y los suaves rizos rubios caían sobre la almohada blanca y sobre sus propios hombros; apenas había amanecido, los primeros rayos se introducían por las altas ventanas de la estancia. Algo se movió a su lado y de forma inconsciente elevó su escudo para protegerse de lo que fuera que podía atacarle en aquellos momentos. Hizo un gesto con su mano; o al menos lo intentó. Hasta aquel momento no había sido consciente de la mano que rodeaba la suya. Giró la cabeza hacia la silla que había a su lado y sonrió; su padre estaba allí sentado, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, su túnica arrugada, su mano apretando ligeramente la suya propia… Lucía sonrió. Verlo así le recordaba a cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir y él se pasaba toda la noche a su lado, a veces metido en su propia cama, otras veces mirándola desde el sofá del cuarto, y otras simplemente sentado en el borde de la cama, estudiando su rostro, pendiente de cualquier gesto, de cualquier movimiento que le hiciera pensar que ella no se encontraba bien y así tener cualquier excusa delante de Hermione para llevarla a la cama matrimonial con ellos, donde ella feliz se dormía protegida por sus padres. Suspiró entrecortadamente… hacía años que no recordaba ver a su padre dormir a su lado…

Se movió ligeramente, agitando el brazo levemente para que Draco se diese cuenta de que estaba despierta. No bien hubo hecho el primer movimiento cuando los ojos grises de su padre se clavaron en los de ella, recorriendo su rostro y su cuerpo para asegurarse de que estaba bien en un mudo reconocimiento de preocupación. La mano de Draco soltó la suya y le acarició la mejilla a su hija mientras sonreía a medias.

-Hola… -le susurró-… nos has tenido preocupados… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… -contestó ella del mismo modo-… ¿dónde…

-En la enfermería –dijo él rodando los ojos. Lucía tuvo que contenerse para no reír; era de dominio común que Draco nunca se había fiado de aquella mujer, así que imaginaba la cara que había puesto su padre cuando Madame Pomfray le había dicho que ella debería quedarse en la enfermería hasta que se recuperase-. Llevas cuatro días inconsciente… -Lucía abrió los ojos-… ¿te duele algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

La mirada de Draco se tornó seria.

-Eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros… Entraste en trance… Cuando llegamos a Hogsmade a repeler el ataque mortífago estabas inconsciente y Potter te estaba abrazando mientras te llamaba…

-James… ¿dónde está? –preguntó. Draco sonrió. El chico había estado preguntando por Lucía cada minuto de cada hora durante los últimos cuatro días; la iba a visitar a la enfermería a cada rato libre, preguntaba a Hermione por ella e incluso se había atrevido a preguntarle a él cómo estaba Lucía. Debía admitir que el chico era tenaz y persistente, dotes que sin duda había heredado de su padre y de una Slytherin como Pansy.

-Está bien… -miró su reloj-… debe estar a punto de venir –Lucía lo miró-, viene siempre antes del desayuno –le dijo como si aquello lo explicase todo.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó Lucía -.¡Amy! Amy estaba en la librería, iban a entrar y yo no pude….

Draco colocó su mano en los labios de la chica y le sonrió con dulzura.

-Están todos bien; Dani es la que está más magullada, pero está bien, todo están bien; tu madre ha estado aquí hasta hace un rato, ahora ha ido con Alex, nos hemos estado turnando… -Lucía le sonrió-… ninguno de los dos queríamos dejarte sola, princesa…

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a un revoltoso rubio de ojos verdes que se dirigía hacia ella mientras terminaba de ponerse la corbata. Lucía miró a su padre y enarcó una ceja.

-Te lo dije… antes del desayuno… -le guiñó un ojo mientras se levantaba de la silla y se interponía entre Lucía y el chico-. Buenos días James.

-Buenos días, profesor –contestó él -. Yo venía a ver a…

-Sí, por supuesto, no pensé que viniera a verme a mí – le contestó con cierta burla Draco. James se sonrojó-. Está despierta… -añadió. Los ojos de James se abrieron y su cabeza se ladeó lo justo para que su profesor no le dijera nada y que él pudiera comprobar que los ojos grises de Lucía volvían a estar abiertos-. Avisaré a Madame Pomfray y al resto de profesores… -se giró hacia su hija-… Todos han estado muy preocupados por ti, pequeña… -la besó en la frente-. Más te vale que no le ocurra nada malo de nuevo, Potter –amenazó con una sonrisa a James. Ambos chicos sonrieron.

-Jamás dejaría que le ocurriese nada malo, señor Malfoy –dijo él con la solemnidad que sabía le gustaba a Draco.

Draco parecía complacido cuando salió de la enfermería.

-Tu padre a veces me da miedo… -le dijo bromeando Jamie. Pero Lucía rió levemente, consciente de que algo de verdad había en esa broma.

--------------------------------

Ignoró deliberadamente las miradas que se posaron en él nada más entrar en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore; prácticamente todos los profesores de Hogwarts estaban allí, y gran parte de los miembros de la Orden también se encontraban allí hablando entre ellos nerviosos; sonrió para sí mismo; empezaba a comprender la neurosis de Potter cuando eran adolescentes y creía que únicamente lo querían del lado del bien para hacer lo que ellos quisieran; no lo iban a conseguir con su hija.

Hermione cruzó sus ojos con los de él mientras apretaba el abrazo alrededor del pequeño cuerpecito de Alex; incluso el bebé parecía estar triste desde que no veía a su hermana reír con los ojos abiertos y a pesar de que lo habían llevado a la enfermería a ver a Lucía, el niño no había mejorado su tristeza; no había duda de que aquellos dos estaban muy unidos.

Draco se dirigió directamente hacia su esposa y se arrodilló a su lado mientras la besaba con dulzura en los labios. Hermione comprendió enseguida aquel acto y sonrió dentro del beso; Draco le correspondió la sonrisa separándose de ella y limpiando una lágrima solitaria que se había deslizado la volvió a besar en la frente.

-Se ha despertado… -murmuró Hermione. No era una pregunta. Draco asintió.

Escuchó el alivio general de los presentes y sus ojos se clavaron directamente sobre los de Dumbledore.

-Nadie va a hablar con ella hasta que Harry no lo haya hecho –dijo calmadamente Hermione mirando a su marido. Draco asintió ante las palabras de su esposa sin apartar la mirada del director.

-Y nadie va a salir de este despacho sin que yo sepa quién ha filtrado el nombre de mi hija entre las filas enemigas.-Hubieron miradas de sorpresa y de rencor hacia el viejo Slytherin, pero nadie dijo nada que fuera más alto que un leve murmullo. Dumbledore asintió levemente; conocía a aquel hombre lo suficiente para saber que no permitiría que nadie abandonase el despacho sin saber qué había ocurrido a pesar de que él mismo pondría la mano en el fuego por todos y cada uno de los miembros que allí se encontraban-. Deberías ir a ver a Lucía… -le sonrió a su esposa-… preguntó por ti…Así Alex también puede verla…-Hermione le besó una vez más antes de tomar bien a Alex en brazos, besó la mejilla de Harry y salió de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de su marido. Draco se giró hacia los presentes en cuanto Hermione hubo desaparecido; sus ojos calmados volvían a brillar de forma peligrosa. Sacó varias ampollas de entre su túnica y las dejó sobre la mesa del director mientras miraba a los presentes-. ¿Quién va a ser el primero?

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Blaise dio el primer paso acercándose a él con aquella sonrisa confiada; sabía que él sería el primero en acudir a su llamada, como siempre lo había hecho, como sabía que siempre lo haría; después de todo, eran como hermanos. Tampoco fue una sorpresa observar como Potter se ponía detrás de Blaise con una media sonrisa; los rencores hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido y Harry confiaba en él, del mismo modo en que él le confiaría la vida de Lucía. Sonrió. Iban a ser unas horas bastante largas.

------------------------------

-Te escuché –dijo simplemente Lucía. James la miró-. Escuché como me llamabas… Jamie… ¿le hiciste algo al medallón? –preguntó de nuevo.

El chico rubio enrojeció ligeramente como cada vez que alguien le atrapaba en medio de una mentira y se revolvió el cabello casi sin darse cuenta; Lucía sonrió ante el gesto, era algo que James siempre iba a tener y a ella le resultaba dulce. Asintió levemente.

-Mezclé un poco de mi magia con el rayo de luna… -admitió. Lucía abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

-Sí, lo sé… sólo… -suspiró-… en caso de necesitar ayuda quería que no estuvieras sola, además, sólo fue un poco de mi magia, nada importante, no llegué al estado en que tu padre lo hizo con tu madre…

-¿Sabes lo de papá y mamá?

-¿Bromeas? Tu madre se lo contó a mi padre al día siguiente… -le sonrió-… me pareció una buena idea… No llega a la idea de poner mi vida en tus manos pero… Te prometí que nunca te iba a dejar sola, Lucía –le sonrió casi sin darse cuenta-… y pienso cumplirlo pase lo que pase…

No pudo seguir hablando. Lucía se había incorporado y lo había abrazado con fuerza, seguramente porque sabía que si no hubiese sido por aquello, ella no había vuelto de aquel lugar. Había sido el calor de la magia de Jamie lo que la había hecho despertar y seguramente, lo que le había hecho permanecer con vida.

James no dijo nada; no sabía qué decir y tenía miedo de decir algo que pudiese romper aquel momento; había estado temeroso durante los últimos cuatro días, temeroso de que ella no despertara, temeroso de haber perdido a su mejor amiga y a su confidente al mismo tiempo, temeroso de no volver a ver aquellos ojos grises, a no volver a escuchar la risa de ella… Había tenido miedo y a pesar de que no lo había reconocido y que nunca lo haría frente a nadie que no fuera ella misma, necesitaba a Lucía a su lado porque siempre había estado a su lado. Respondió al abrazo con fuerza, notando el aliento de ella sobre su cuello, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Lucía!

La chica se separó al escuchar la voz de su madre. James sonrió cuando vio a Hermione sentarse en la cama y abrazar a su pequeña aún con Alex en brazos. Había observado a su tía durante los últimos cuatro días y sabía que aquel momento de reencuentro le pertenecía sólo a ellas dos; con suavidad se levantó de la cama y carraspeó ligeramente. Hermione lo miró divertida.

-Yo… iré a desayunar y a decirle a los chicos que estás bien… -le sonrió. Lucía asintió levemente. James se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la frente; Hermione arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada-. Hasta luego, peque.

-No me llames peque… -replicó ella en un susurro.

James sonrió de nuevo contra su frente. Lucía estaba de regreso.

-------------------------------

No habían sacado nada en claro y a pesar de que alguno había mostrado sorpresa e indignación por tener que someterse al _veritaserum_ y por el hecho de que el antiguo alumno de Slytherin no les creyese sin beber la poción; otros, en cambio, se habían sometido a la poción sin más muestras que la de seguridad y comprensión, alegando que si Lucía fuera hijo de cualquiera de ellos, hubiesen hecho lo mismo. Pero de todos modos, no había saco nada en claro; ninguno de los presentes en la reunión habían infiltrado el nombre de Lucía Malfoy y sin embargo, conocían el nombre de su hija.

Suspiró cansado cuando Blaise se sentó a su lado en la vieja aula de pociones, en las mazmorras, ahora en desuso.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó dándole un golpe en el hombro a modo de saludo.

-Perfectamente, mi hija está en la enfermería porque un loco psicópata ha decidido que es la hora de que la muerte vuelva a reinar, no pudo saber quién ha filtrado el nombre de mi hija en las filas enemigas, y no puedo proteger a mi familia del peligro que esta nueva guerra supondrá… ni siquiera sé si puedo protegerles hasta finales de año…

Blaise sonrió ante el sarcasmo de Draco.

-Al menos sigues siendo el mismo arrogante Malfoy de cuando tenías quince años –le sonrió y Draco esbozó una sonrisa-, todo estará bien.

-Ni uno solo de ellos Blaise, ni uno solo de ellos ha mentido –continuó Draco hablando al moreno-, alguien debió dar el nombre de Lucía y no sé quién diablos fue –suspiró cansado-. ¿Estaban todos los de la orden? –preguntó.

Blaise asintió de forma calmada.

-Todos y cada uno de ellos, excepto las bajas que tuvimos en Hogsmade que fueron enviados a San Mungo –Draco abrió la boca-, ya lo hice por ti, ninguno de ellos sabe nada…

Draco se levantó de su asiento y empezó a dar vueltas por el pasillo de un lado a otro. Blaise lo miró interrogante; conocía aquella forma de Draco de pensar, cada vez que lo hacía era porque tenía algo en la cabeza y no sabía como expresarlo o no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó finalmente.

-Las bajas –contestó Draco-. Lucía… Lucía murmuró un nombre en el baile de San Valentín… -Blaise abrió los ojos-. Jhonson…

-¿Quieres decir que… -Draco asintió en silencio-… voy a avisar a Dumbledore.

--------------------------

-¿Y bien? –Hermione miró a su hija. Lucía le sonrió-. ¿Me vas a contar cómo saliste de allí? ¿Dónde estuviste? Creímos que…

-Tranquila mamá, estoy bien… -le aseguró ella con una media sonrisa-… estoy bien… siento haberos preocupado… parece que es algo que se me da bien, ¿eh?

-No tanto como a mí –se giraron hacia la puerta. Harry entraba sonriendo mientras miraba alrededor-, pasé más tiempo entre estas paredes de lo que puedas imaginar –le guiñó un ojo-, deberías haber visto a tu madre y a Ron… prácticamente vivían aquí conmigo… -le sonrió y la besó en la frente-, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? –Harry dejó escapar una risita suave entre los dientes mientras veía como Hermione abría los ojos mirando a su hija.

-Porque te has pasado los últimos cuatro días en cama inconsciente, por eso –le retó Hermione.

Lucía se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Siempre era así? –le preguntó en un gesto de complicidad. Hermione abrió los ojos dispuesta a protestar cuando la respuesta del hombre llegó clara.

-Siempre, y no esperes que cambie con el tiempo… Yo hace mucho que desistí de ello… -añadió a modo de confidencia.

Lucía sonrió y miró hacia la puerta. Espera ver entrar en cualquier momento al anciano director con aquel brillo particular en los ojos, aquel brillo que indicaba que estaba tramando algo; no quería que nadie se confundiese, adoraba a aquel mago, uno de los más poderosos que el mundo mágico había conocido nunca, pero también sabía que podía ser un auténtico manipulador para conseguir salirse con la suya y con sus propósitos; y ella era una Malfoy, no iba a permitir que nadie la manejase a su antojo. Harry captó enseguida el brillo y la mirada de Lucía.

-Tranquila pequeña –le dijo sonriendo-, él no va a venir, en realidad, soy yo quien debe preguntarte qué ocurrió.

-¿Tú?

-Fue idea mía –se apresuró a decir Hermione-. Pensé que quizá con él te sintieras más preparada para hablar y bueno…

La niña sonrió y Harry también. Ambos comprendían perfectamente el rechazo de Hermione a hablar sobre su reciente indiferencia hacia Dumbledore, después de todo, ella siempre lo había respetado y siempre había formado parte de su riguroso sistema de reglas y normas autoimpuesto. Sabían que ella no iba a permitir que Dumbledore se acercara a su hija más de lo necesario, pero también sabían que jamás lo admitiría.

-Está bien mamá –intervino Lucía-. Pero me gustaría hablar con tío Harry a solas… Alex, para… -regañó con dulzura a su hermano pequeño que hasta aquel momento había estado tironeando de las sábanas de su hermana-. Estoy bien, Alex… tranquilo… Nadie va a separarme de tu lado… -el pequeño pareció entenderla porque sonrió y se dejó coger en brazos por su madre-. Está inquieto –le informó a ella-, dile a papá que le prepare una poción relajante y dormirá tranquilo… -ambos adultos la miraron-, ¿qué? Aún soy capaz de estar en contacto con él…

-¿Estás bien? ¿Segura? –Lucía asintió ante las preguntas de su madre y Hermione preció relajarse. Se giró hacia Harry-. Estaré con Draco… si ocurre algo… en fin… yo…

-Hermione, estará bien, no dejaré que vuelva a dormirse durante cuatro días… -añadió bromeando.

-Te quiero… -la besó en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero mamá.-Los ojos de Lucía siguieron a su madre hasta la puerta de la enfermería y antes de que hubiese salido, la chica giró su mano en un gesto despreocupado que no pasó desapercibido para Harry que la miró con una ceja enarcada a modo de interrogante. Lucía se encogió de hombros.-. Sólo es un hechizo protector… si le pasa algo, seré la primera en saberlo; papá también lo tiene y James… A los demás se lo haré en cuanto los vea…

-¿Qué ocurrió Lucía? –preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama de la chica-… ¿Qué diablos ocurrió?

La chica se estremeció sólo de recordar las sensaciones vividas, el temblor en el cuerpo, el miedo en el corazón.

-Quería hablar conmigo… el ataque sólo fue una distracción… sólo quería hablar conmigo… ¿cómo alguien puede matar a tantas personas por querer hablarme? –le miró.

-No lo sé, preciosa… supongo que porque hay gente que piensa que la maldad está por encima de todo.

-Eso no era una persona –dijo ella con rabia-. Caí en la trampa. Me concentré en la voz que oía en mi cabeza para poder responderle, me llevó a mi propio interior –Harry la miró con sorpresa-, me concentré tanto que llegué al espacio vacío de mi cuerpo, ese lugar reservado a la reflexión…

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Él estaba allí… me estaba esperando ¿cómo pudo entrar en aquel lugar? Se supone que es mi lugar, el único sitio al que puedo evadirme sin peligro de muerte… -soltó de forma sarcástica-… al principio no ocurrió nada… él… me habló…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que renunciara a mi poder… que le diera mi poder… -Harry la miró-… me dijo que si me unía a él ninguno de los míos moriría…

-Voldemort utilizó ese mismo truco conmigo una vez… -dijo Harry casi sin darse cuenta.

-Lo rechacé –dijo rápidamente Lucía-. Entonces ocurrió algo… Su aura… su energía empezó a fluir dentro de mí, a su alrededor… Todo se volvió frío, y era incapaz de buscar mi propio calor; sólo notaba su presencia oscura cerniéndose sobre mí cada vez más y más… noté como mi corazón dejaba de latir, despacio, lento… y tuve mucho miedo…

-Lucía…

-No sé… no sé como salí de allí… -admitió realmente-… sólo… sólo… escuché la voz de alguien… una manos que me abrazaron… mi medallón… -lo tocó casi sin rozarlo-… mi medallón lo abrí y la luz de él iluminó la estancia… -Harry la miró-… calor, paz, tranquilidad… Luego cerré los ojos… estaba cansada… y cuando desperté… estaba aquí y yo no…

Harry la abrazó al ver como ella intentaba no llorar ni temblar ante el recuerdo.

-Sólo era una invocación, lo sabes ¿verdad? Él no era real… -la intentó tranquilizar.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, tío Harry… Si él no era real y consiguió que casi muriese… ¿qué ocurrirá cuando tenga que enfrentarme al de verdad? No podré… no podré hacerlo…

Harry la entendía mucho mejor de lo que ella creía. Él había estado cara a cara con Voldemort en infinitud de ocasiones, quizá demasiadas veces para su gusto, pero cada vez que lo había tenido al lado, había notado aquel frío que emanaba del cuerpo del enemigo. No era sólo el ardor alrededor de su cicatriz, ni las pesadillas o los sueños que podía llegar a tener; era algo más. Cuando estaba cerca de él, el frío se apoderaba de su propio cuerpo, tenía la sensación de que un par de ojos gélidos lo acechaban; el aura fría de Voldemort flotaba en el aire rodeándolo en un vano intento de arrebatarle el calor que la vida le daba a su cuerpo.

-Podrás hacerlo –le aseguró Harry-. Podrás hacerlo porque eres una Malfoy y una Granger, podrás hacerlo porque no estás sola, y podrás hacerlo porque eres la bruja más poderosa que he conocido nunca… Nunca pierdas la esperanza, pequeña… -le pidió-… es lo más importante que tendrás nunca, no la pierdas jamás. ¿Quién te dio ese medallón?

Lucía sonrió.

-James –Harry pareció sorprendido-. Creo que mezcló su magia con el rayo de luna que guardó dentro para mí… -explicó-… creo que fue su magia cálida la que me envolvió y evitó que me congelara…

Harry asintió sonriendo recordando cuando su hijo le había pedido ayuda para hacer aquel hechizo pero en ningún momento le había dicho para qué era.

-Sí, seguramente hizo algo así, es muy propio de Jamie… -corroboró-. Bueno, creo que debes descansar. Avisaré a Popy por si necesitas algo y más tarde tendremos una reunión con el profesor Jones, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió.

-¿Podría hablar con el profesor Jones en privado, por favor? –pidió. Harry estuvo tentado a decirle que no, después de ver la mirada de advertencia de Draco en la última reunión sabía que Malfoy no aceptaría que su hija estuviera sola con Jones en la misma habitación; pero la mirada de Lucía era determinada, como lo era siempre la de Hermione cuando se proponía algo. Asintió.

-Pero no le digas nada a tu padre… creo que quiere matarme… -dijo rodando los ojos. Lucía asintió en silencio mientras sonreía con inocencia-. Iré a buscarlo.

-Mejor dile que iré a sus habitaciones en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí… -Harry asintió divertido ante la actitud de Lucía; a él tampoco le gustaba quedarse en la enfermería.

--------------------------------

-¿Por qué sabía él que me estoy quedando sin energía interna?

La pregunta de Lucía lo pilló por sorpresa. Sabía que iba a ir a verlo, pero no imaginó que sería tan pronto ni mucho menos que fuera tan directa; generalmente Hermione era más sutil… Sonrió internamente mientras pensaba que seguramente aquello era algo que había heredado del encanto Malfoy. Después de todo, Draco Malfoy jamás había destacado por su sutileza.

-¿Quieres pasar y sentarte? –preguntó Jones sonriendo haciéndose a un lado para que Lucía pudiera entrar en la habitación. Lucía se sentó en una de las sillas del despacho del profesor y lo miró desafiante. Jones suspiró internamente-. ¿Quieres bebes algo?

-No, gracias. Quiero saber por qué lo sabe. Y de paso quiero saber por qué sabe quién soy yo… ¿no me dijeron que él no sabía quien era? ¿Qué mis amigos y mis padres estarían bien? ¿Cómo diablos van a estar bien si él sabe quien soy y puede atacarlos en cualquier momento?

Los cristales de la ventana cimbrearon y Jones se volvió hacia la chica que tenía una mirada peligrosamente brillante en los ojos grises.

-Cálmate, ¿vale? No puedo hablar contigo si estás en esa situación… necesito que te tranquilices…

-Estoy todo lo tranquila que puedo estar en estos momentos, profesor –le dijo ella dejando escapar el are de forma silbeante entre los dientes-. Madame Pomfrey acaba de darme una poción tranquilizadora y otra más que me dio mi padre antes de venir hacia aquí, así que créame que no me va a encontrar tan tranquila como en estos momentos…

Los cristales volvieron a zumbar y Jones alzó una ceja.

-Entonces explícame porqué no tienes tus poderes bajo control –le indicó los cristales que seguían estremeciéndose.

-Lo siento, pero estar cercana a la muerte después de que alguien amenazara a todos los que quiero no hace que me sienta muy feliz –dijo con reciente sarcasmo-, además, quiero saber y quiero saberlo ya. No puedo protegerme si me mantenéis información oculta –terminó mirando al profesor.

Jones suspiró y se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, apoyando sus codos sobre la superficie y juntando las yemas de sus dedos mientras miraba a Lucía. Tenía derecho a estar enfadada. Podía notar como el aura de ella flotaba a su alrededor, un aura rosada, cálida y tranquila que en aquellos momentos parecía hervir a cada gesto que él hacía, como si estuviera tentada a atacarlo en cualquier segundo para evitar algo que él pudiera hacer o decir. La mirada de Lucía estaba fija en él, quería respuesta, era obvio, y era también bastante obvio que no se iba a marchar de allí sin ninguna respuesta y él sabía lo que aquello significaba. Debería contarle la verdad, debería decirle quién era y qué hacía allí… Y debería hacerlo pronto antes de que la confianza de Lucía terminase de extinguirse como parecía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ven esta noche –pidió el hombre mirándola con una débil sonrisa-… te prometo que esta noche lo sabrás todo… pero necesito tiempo para aclararme las ideas Lucía… por favor… -añadió al ver que ella iba a protestar.

Lucía lo observó unos segundos mientras decidía si debía hacerle caso o no. Se había propuesto saber qué estaba ocultando el profesor Jones y porqué él siempre parecía saber todas las respuestas en el momento adecuado. Asintió sin estar muy convencida todavía.

-Esta noche –aseguró ella mientras se levantaba-. No voy a esperar más profesor Jones; he esperado durante dos años y medio y no voy a esperar a que nadie más muera para saber qué está ocurriendo ¿entiende?

El hombre asintió.

----------------------------------

Se sacudió las cenizas de la capa negra; siempre se preguntaría como Pansy era capaz de utilizar la red flú sin terminar pareciendo una enorme mancha de ceniza andante; él apenas se manchaba, era cierto, pero aún así su capa siempre quedaba algo polvorienta. Alex, en su regazo parecía feliz de viajar de aquel modo y Darco supuso que era porque era el único modo de terminar manchado y que nadie le riñera o dijese nada. Rodó los ojos cuando el bebé miró a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, tu hermana puso esa misma cara cuando vio a la Mansión Malfoy la primera vez… -le sonrió y lo besó en la frente-… vamos a buscar a los abuelos y podrem…

-¡Draco!

La esbelta figura de Narcisa Malfoy atravesó la pequeña sala donde habían aterrizado los dos. Draco sonrió a su madre e inclinó la cabeza a modo de respeto antes de que ella se echara encima de él y lo abrazase de forma efusiva mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. Draco no pudo sino sorprenderse ante aquella efusividad que Narcisa mostraba.

-¿Qué ocurre madre? –preguntó él algo confundido-. Recibí la nota de papá y… -los ojos de Narcisa buscaron los suyos y Draco le sonrió -. Lucía está bien; despertó esta mañana…

-Tienes que ver a tu padre… -dijo la mujer aliviada porque su nieta estuviese bien. Tomó a Alex de los brazos de Draco y lo besó en la mejilla-, yo me llevaré a este diablito para que no os moleste. Tu padre está en la biblioteca –le dijo. Draco asintió-. No le culpes… ya lo hace él solo bastante bien…

Draco frunció el ceño. ¿culparlo? ¿culparlo de qué? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a su madre ya que estaba abandonando la estancia con un sonriente Alex en brazos; Draco negó con la cabeza aún confundido, seguramente su madre malcriaría a Alex tal y como lo había hecho con Lucía cuando ella también era una bebé. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca en busca de su padre.

-------------------------------

Se había terminado refugiando en la sala de sus padres, oculta de los ojos de todos aquellos que murmuraban a su paso. Había sido su madre quien se lo había sugerido después de que ella la hubiese visto en la biblioteca intentando escapara de miradas curiosas y comentarios estúpidos que hablaban de ella; así que Hermione se había mostrado comprensiva con su hija y le había ofrecido ir a su sala para que pudiera estar con Amy y Dani que ya habían ido varias veces a preguntarle cómo estaba y cuándo podrían hablar con Lucía.

Las voces de Amy y Jack se hicieron presentes desde el otro lado de la puerta. Lucía suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde antes había estado tumbada; después de todo, no era propio de una señorita como ella estar en aquellas condiciones, sonrió para sí misma, sus amigos la habían visto vestida únicamente con una camiseta de mangas cortas tres tallas más grandes de la que usaba… ahora no iba a empezar a preocuparse por el modo de sentarse o tumbarse frente a sus amigos.

-Te digo que no hice nada –se escuchó la voz de Jack casi suplicante -. Adam, díselo tú, estabas conmigo.

-Corrección, yo estaba con Reika mientras que tú estabas con Ann, por lo tanto no puedo asegurar qué estabas diciendo o haciendo.

Un suspiro de Amy. Lucía entornó los ojos.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Adam –dijo con sarcasmo Jack.

-Un placer –contestó el pelirrojo ignorando deliberadamente el sarcasmo y la ironía en la voz de Zabinni.

-Callaos ya, empieza a dolerme la cabeza… -apuntó la voz de James-. Estoy seguro de que Jack no te engañaría con Ann a no ser que quiera morir joven así que perdónale y tú, eres mi amigo del alma, pero si vuelves a hacer que mi hermana se enfade y se pase dos horas llorando porque cree que la engañas con otra, no volverás a ver la luz del día siguiente, ahora ¿alguien recuerda la contraseña?

-Lucía me la dijo –la voz de Dani atrajo la atención, supuso Lucía, de los presentes-, sólo que estaba con Clark y no me enteré muy bien…

Lucía sonrió y tuvo que morderse la mano para reprimir una carcajada; casi podía ver la frustración en el rostro de Jack, el enfado en la cara de Amy, la inocencia en el rostro de Dani, y la desesperación en la cara de Jamie por no poder entrar mientras que Adam y Jen negaban con la cabeza y se limitaban a sonreír mientras los miraban a ambos. Hizo un gesto con su mano y la puerta del retrato se abrió.

-Vamos, entrad, tengo que daros algo –dijo desde el interior de la sala.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… -pidió Adam con una media sonrisa-… casi nos matas del susto.

-¿Te refieres a lo de abrir la puerta o a o de quedarme cuatro días en coma? –preguntó con fingida inocencia Lucía mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la mesa donde había una caja de madera.

-Muy graciosa; sólo no lo hagas –le pidió de nuevo el mayor mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-De acuerdo, prometido. ¿Cómo estás Dani?

-Bien, tu padre me dio una poción en cuanto llegamos al castillo y pude recuperar el uso de mis extremidades –sonrió-, al menos salió algo bueno. –Lucía se giró un segundo dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla pero no halló respuesta.

-Clark se alegró tanto de que estuviera bien que le pidió perdón –le aclaró Jen con una sonrisa.

-Oh, eso explica porqué tienes el aura tan revolucionada y porque no me escuchaste cuando te dije la contraseña –comentó Lucía con un tono casual que no pasó desapercibido para nadie-. Y vosotros dos deberíais confiar más el uno en el otro –miró a Amy y a Jack de forma intercalada-, os queréis demasiado para estar haciéndoos daño el uno al otro cuando podéis evitarlo. Y tú –añadió mirando a Adam-, deberías de dejar de jugar con las chicas que se cruzan en tu camino ¿sabes? A veces puedes encontrar lo más evidente a tu lado y no darte cuenta de ello… -le reprendió de forma burlona.

-Aquí los únicos que nos salvamos somos James y yo –dijo una orgullosa Jen.

Lucía rodó los ojos y los presentes rieron.

-Tú no te salvarías ni con un millón de estos –dijo agitando algo en su mano-, creo que desde que has entrado en Hogwarts, Dumbledore ha hecho poner vigilancia extra –lejos de lo que podía pensar, Jen sonrió orgullosa de sí misma-. Y tú… como vuelvas a pensar siquiera en utilizar tu magia para lo que ya sabes qué –amenazó a James-, te juro que no te quedarán ganas de volver a intentarlo, ¿entendido?-James asintió con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Lucía suspiró; amenazar a Jamie jamás había funcionado, no sabía qué le había llevado a creer que esta vez funcionaría-. De acuerdo, tengo que hablar con vosotros y quiero que no me interrumpáis por favor –pidió Lucía.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Jamie se sentó en el suelo frente al sofá, entre las piernas de su hermana que se había acomodado junto a Jack y Adam en el sofá, seguida de Dani. Jen optó por colocarse junto James.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó el otro día en Hogsmade –respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento-. Fue mi culpa –admitió-. Todo fue una estúpida trampa en la que caí, todas esas muertes, poneros a vosotros en peligro… todo fue mi culpa… él… él sólo quería hablar conmigo y todos los que estuvieron allí fueron, por desgracia, simples anzuelos…

-No digas tonterías –dijo Jamie rápidamente-; tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

-sí la tuve James –contradijo Lucía-, a pesar de lo que todos me digan, de lo que todos piensen… es mi culpa y seguirá siendo mi culpa hasta que logre controlar plenamente mis poderes y él muera –nadie dijo nada. Lucía suspiró mientras abría su mano y dejaba a la vista varios brazaletes-. Tomad uno cada uno –dijo dándoselos a Adam para que los repartiera-, nuestros padres ya tienen uno, así como los profesores, y vuestra familia –añadió mirando a Adam y Jen-, incluso Ronnie tiene el suyo modificado a su medida.

-¿Qué son? –preguntó Jack mientras se colocaba el suyo.

-Brazaletes de protección. Sabré cuando estáis en peligro… -dijo en un medio susurro.

-¿Quieres decir que estos brazaletes nos protegerán? –preguntó Jen.

-No –contradijo Amy-. Quiere decir que ella nos protegerá a través de estos brazaletes ¿verdad? –Lucía asintió en silencio-. Y que va a gastar gran parte de su energía mágica para protegernos en todo momento y saber si estamos bien o no ¿me equivoco?

-Amy, ponte el brazalete y ya está… -pidió con voz cansada Lucía.

Lo sabía. Sabía que Amy sería la primera en darse cuenta de lo que aquellos brazaletes significaban, no después de nada ella era una de las chicas más listas de Hogwarts; sabía que Amy se negaría en redondo a ponérselo y que los demás la imitarían para su desatino. Ella necesitaba que lo llevaran, necesitaba saber que ellos estarían bien, que iban a estar bien. Necesitaba saberlo.

-No voy a protegerme a costa de tu magia, Lucía –insistió Amy.

-Amy, por favor… -le pidió la chica rubia de nuevo con suavidad-… necesito saber que estáis bien… sólo quiero saber que estáis bien…

-¿Sabes lo que supondrá que gastes tanta energía? No sólo somos nosotros, están nuestros padres, todos nuestros padres y no es por nada, pero los Weasley no son una familia pequeña.

-¡Eh! –protestaron los tres aludidos con una media sonrisa.

-Amy, por favor… lo que menos necesito ahora es que me contradigas… sólo… sólo ponte el brazalete… No se activará a no ser que estéis en peligro, no consumirás mi magia a no ser que estés en verdadero peligro, pero por favor… Necesito saber que estáis bien…

Amy comprendió a Lucía. Entendía sus razones y seguramente de haber estado en su situación ella habría hecho lo mismo. Suspiró mientras se colocaba su propio brazalete ante la mirada de su amiga y se sintió bien cuando Lucía le sonrió agradecida.

-Ahora, no quiero que os los quitéis para nada, ni para jugar a quiddich, ni para bañaros, ni para nada ¿de acuerdo? Debe estar siempre en contacto con vuestra piel o será una pérdida de tiempo.-todos asintieron.

Bueno, no era un gran avance, pero al menos ahora se sentía mejor mientras los brazaletes de sus amigos estaban firmes en sus muñecas; al menos ahora podría protegerlos; se concentró en su poder y en las ansías de protegerlos, unas palabras murmuradas y notó como por una milésima de segundo, los brazaletes brillaron de forma imperceptible, casi descuidada. Sus ojos se toparon con los de Amy, deseando que ella no hubiese notado que el hechizo estaba en funcionamiento. Iba a protegerlos, iba a asegurarse de que todos estaban bien, quisieran o no a partir de aquel momento su magia los protegía y no podrían quitarse los brazaletes ni siquiera cortándolos. Por alguna razón se sintió segura y no había ni pizca de arrepentimiento en lo que había hecho. Después de todo, su padre siempre decía que todo Malfoy tiende a alterar la verdad, pero nunca miente; y ella no había mentido, sólo había olvidado decir ciertas partes…

---------------------------------

Bella miró al hombre arrodillado delante de Réficul. Había visto aquella señal de sumisión y respeto en muchas ocasiones, ella misma había estado en aquella posición infinidad de veces y sabía que el miedo y el odio por sentirse esclavizado era algo que jamás desaparecería de todos aquellos que alguna vez habían tenido que estar a las órdenes de Voldemort. Era curioso. Voldemort… para ella era sólo Tom. Siempre había sido Tom y después el Señor Oscuro; se había saltado la etapa en que él había cambiado su nombre, ella se había saltado aquella etapa fingiendo y llamándolo directamente Señor Oscuro, sonrió internamente, seguramente ella era una de las primeras personas, por no asegurar que era la primera, que lo había llamado de aquel modo. Tom… sonrió amargamente, como cada vez que lo hacía cuando recordaba a aquel hombre.

-No me hablaste de ningún escudo protector a su alrededor… -las palabras de Réficul la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. El hombre arrodillado tembló consciente de que le había fallado, ella conocía aquella sensación muy bien-, no pude ir más allá con mi magia porque un escudo protector la envolvía y tú no me dijiste nada… -siseó.

-Yo no lo sabía, mi Señor –intentó defenderse el hombre-; le di su nombre, pero yo no sé nada más acerca de esa criatura.

-¡Esa criatura tiene más magia y poder del que había imaginado! ¡¿Sabes el tiempo que me costó entrar en su mente!

Bella miró a Réficul. Quizá era la primera vez que lo veía gritar de frustración. En su interior se alegró de saber que era su sobrina quien lo había logrado; pero desechó ese pensamiento tan pronto como comprendió que era una Malfoy, una Malfoy como lo era Lucius, el hombre que se atrevió a llevarse a su hermana lejos de ella.

-La próxima vez mi Señor…

-¡No habrá próxima vez para ti McMillan! –gritó Réficul alzándose en toda su estatura y convocando a su aura. El poder oscuro recorrió su cuerpo y notó como el frío lo rodeaba. Así era, frío. Así había sido toda su vida y así iba a seguir siendo siempre. Frío. Siempre frío. Siempre solo. No le importaba; estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello como para que le importase.

Bella lo miró. Había notado como últimamente el poder de Réficul se había intensificado y había aumentado pero no le había dado importancia, después de todo, se suponía que él era el ser oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, era normal que su poder fuera aumentando a menudo que él crecía y se dirigía hacia su destino. Pero jamás había previsto que su poder pudiera ser tan oscuro y maléfico como parecía que lo estaba siendo en aquellos momentos. El borde de la capa y la túnica oscura ondearon por encima del suelo y el cabello del muchacho se elevó hacia arriba unos centímetros producto de la fuerza que su propia aura estaba ejerciendo sobre él y sobre su cuerpo.

Una mirada. Bella observó como la mirada de Réficul iba dirigida al hombre que estaba arrodillado delante de él. Había visto a aquel hombre en varias ocasiones; él había sido quien había traicionado a Angelina Jhonson y quien había informado a Réficul de la existencia y la identidad de Lucía Malfoy. Y ahora estaba muriendo bajo una mirada llena de odio y hielo; estaba segura de que los órganos de aquel hombre se estaban congelando dentro de su cuerpo, casi podía sentir como la sangre dejaba de circular y como el corazón dejaba de latir hasta congelarse por completo estallando dentro de él mismo. No se equivocó. El hombre abrió los ojos cuando exhaló su último suspiro y Bella no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo con cierta compasión y asco.

Ernie McMillan acababa de morir, traicionando a los que una vez había amado y protegido, y sin conseguir el perdón del alma eterna.

----------------------------------

La música embriagaba la estancia. Música muggle, no importaba. Lucius era un amante de todo lo bello y ciertamente habían piezas musicales muggle que deberían de ser consideradas puras y bellas. Una vieja melodía que Draco reconoció como de Beethoven inundaba la sala cuando él entró en la biblioteca haciendo revolotear su capa detrás de él. Su padre lo estaba esperando; no le extrañó, seguramente habría estado pendiente de la red flú desde que había enviado su carta.

-Padre –lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Draco… ¿has venido solo?

-Alex está con mamá –sonrió, definitivamente aquel diablito castaño le había robado el corazón, igual que Lucía lo hizo en una ocasión-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Todo lo bien que puedo estar… al menos de momento… -sonrió a medias y Draco supo que algo andaba mal.

La mano de Lucius Malfoy estaba enguantada en seda y aquello no hubiese sido extraño si no fuera porque sólo una de sus manos estaba enguantada mientras que la otra sostenía un libro forrado en piel rojiza. Draco se acercó hasta él y lo miró a los ojos pidiéndole permiso para hacer lo que quería hacer. Lucius asintió consintiendo a su único hijo y Draco le retiró el guante mientras notaba como su simple roce hacía estremecer a su padre causándole dolor.

La mano de Lucius quedó a la vista. La piel una vez pálida y blanca, casi transparente, la misma que él había heredado, estaba rojiza y negra en algunas zonas, como si hubiese estado expuesta al fuego durante varias horas y allí donde más había ardido, aún se podía ver la carne desgarrada y suelta de los huesos. Los ojos de Draco se abrieron pero no dijo nada. Su mano elevó la manga de la camisa de Lucius y Draco vio como aquel aspecto terrible y desgarrador continuaba hasta llegar casi al hombro. Conocía aquel hechizo, lo conocía perfectamente; el padre de Blaise también había sido afectado por él; la carne se desgarraba y se extendía por todo el cuerpo haciendo que la muerta fuera dolorosa y casi eterna; condenado a sentir como la piel se separa de tus huesos y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo… Tembló ante la idea de que su padre podía perder la vida de aquella forma y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por no haberle dicho desde un principio quien era Lucía.

Lucius había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo el aire frío de la estancia golpear su piel expuesta, si es que quedaba algo de lo que una vez había sido su piel. No quería mirar a su hijo, no podía mirar a su hijo y decirle lo que había ocurrido. Sabía cuánto le quería Draco y sabía lo que él representaba en la vida de su hijo; a pesar de haberse enfrentado a él directamente en varias ocasiones, conocía perfectamente la mirada de su hijo y sabía que él era un pilar importante en la vida de Draco; no quería decepcionarle, no quería dañar a Draco.

-Te… te dejaré un par de ungüentos para que los utilices, eso debería aliviar la sensación de dolor y picor de tu… de tu brazo… -explicó mientras rebuscaba en los bolsillos internos de su capa-… ¿estás bien?

Lucius asintió en silencio y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, después de todo, Lucius era un Malfoy y no iba a parecer débil delante de él, ambos lo sabían.

-¿Lucía está bien? –preguntó finalmente el hombre mayor.

-Lucía está bien –contestó Draco-, tu nieta tiene una fuerza increíble y es una chica muy inteligente… sabrá estar bien… -lo miró y una sombra de sonrisa atravesó su rostro-, haremos que esté bien…

-No sé cómo se enteró Draco –dijo Lucius mirándolo-, ni siquiera yo lo sabía… no sabía que ella era quien…

-Lo sé, papá, lo sé… Yo no te dije nada, no quería que nadie lo supiera, no quería que nadie se involucrase en eso… Lo siento, debí decírtelo, quizá así no te hubiera pillado tan desprevenido y él no hubiese… -miró de soslayo el brazo de su padre.

-Tonterías Draco. Ese ser no necesita ninguna excusa para hacer lo que hace. –Draco le miró-. Lo he visto, he visto como sus ojos negros invadían mi alma en busca de algo con qué atormentarme Draco; su sola presencia hace que sientas ganas de morir…Su aura no es ni siquiera comparable a la del Señor Oscuro –Draco abrió los ojos mientras escuchaba a su padre-, al menos él, en algún momento de su vida, fue humano y tuvo sentimientos… Réficul… Réficul sólo ha conocido el odio y la maldad y es así como quiere que todos aprendan a respetarle… Sólo es un niño asustado… Pero su miedo nos envuelve a todos en la desesperación… -su mano sana agarró la muñeca de Draco y el hombre miró a su padre-… No podemos dejar que Lucía se enfrente a él sin estar preparada Draco, no puedes permitir que le pase nada a mi nieta…

Draco le sonrió de forma confiada.

-Potter logró vencer a Voldemort, mi hija es una Malfoy y logrará vencer a quien quiera que tenga que hacerlo –Lucius le dedicó una mirada divertida y orgullosa-, ella va a estar bien papá, tenemos que confiar en ella, tenemos que confiar en ella… -repitió en un susurro más para sí mismo que para Lucius-… Quizá Potter pudiera…

Lucius tomó la mano de Draco haciendo que éste lo mirara. La música sonaba de fondo.

-Sólo alguien con el poder de Réficul podría curar esto… -dijo Lucius-… y no quiero que se lo digas a Lucía… Conozco a ese muchacho –añadió-… estoy seguro que es una trampa… No quiero que Lucía esté en peligro por mi culpa. No digas nada…-Draco lo miró como si fuera a decir algo pero Lucius no lo dejó hablar-. Júramelo…No dejes que venga…

-Te lo prometo papá –dijo Draco con cierto pesar-. Lucía no lo sabrá…

Lucius asintió en el silencio de la habitación. La música había dejado de sonar hacía tiempo, pero no sabía cuánto. Una leve risa los distrajo por un momento; la puerta se abrió y Narcisa dejó a Alex en el suelo donde el bebé gateó aún riendo por la alfombra. Draco miró como su hijo se acercaba a Lucius y tiraba del bajo de sus pantalones y aún sonrió más cuando él alzó al bebé en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo mientras lo instruía en el noble arte de la música y la cultura. Draco negó con la cabeza, después de todo, su padre siempre sería su padre y eso era algo que nadie ni nada podría hacer desaparecer nunca.

Miró a su madre unos instantes. Miedo. Dolor. Satisfacción. Orgullo. Draco estaba convencido de que no había nadie en el mundo que adorara tanto la figura de Lucius como lo hacía Narcisa, con todo su corazón y toda su alma, ella hubiera caminado hacia el infierno si él se lo hubiese pedido; por suerte para ambos, Lucius jamás habría pedido algo así y de haberlo hecho, él mismo hubiera caminado a su lado.

Sonrió. Se preguntó si el amor que sus padres se tenían era igual al que Hermione y él compartían. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente no pudiéndose responder a aquella pregunta; tal y como Pansy le había dicho en una ocasión "cada amor es diferente, depende de dos corazones únicos… no puedes saber cuánto ama aquel al que miras ajeno, pero siempre puedes intentar amar más que nadie". Sonrió. Pansy volvía a tener razón.

----------------------------------

Incluso Hermione y Draco se asombraron al ver desde su mesa de profesores como Lucía comía aquella noche en la mesa de Gryffindor bajo la atónita mirada de sus amigos; incluso Amy y Dani habían detenido su cena en Ravenclaw sólo para ver como la educada y perfecta señorita Malfoy prácticamente engullí lo que había en su plato entre ocasionales atoramientos de comida que eliminaba dando un largo trago a su zumo de calabaza o a su copa de agua que Adam, solícito y no deseando que ella sufriera algún espasmo por un trozo de pescado o verdura, rellenaba en cuanto se daba cuenta de que ella la había vuelto a vaciar.

Sin embargo, los dos empezaron a comprender algo cuando vieron que Lucía abandonaba el Gran Comedor cuando hacía apenas dos minutos que el profesor Jones lo había hecho.

-Va a hablar con él –murmuró Draco a su esposa.

-Lo sé –contestó Hermione-. ¿Crees que estará bien?

-Sigo sin confiar en él –dijo Draco-. Quizá sea él quien infiltró el nombre de Lucía…

Hermione le miró.

-Ya hablamos de eso Draco… Jones puede ser estrambótico, extraño e incluso misterioso, demasiado quizá y todo –sonrió-, pero podemos confiar en él… sé que podemos hacerlo, es instinto…

Draco la miró unos segundos.

-¿Sabes que eso mismo es lo que decías cuando hablabas de Weasley? –le preguntó.

Hermione asintió despacio. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

-Es porque cuando estoy cerca del profesor Jones me siento igual que si estuviera cerca de Ron… -le dijo en un murmullo.

----------------------------------

-Debes entender que lo que te diga aquí no debe salir de estas paredes Lucía, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber lo que te voy a decir, ni tus padres, ni tus amigos, ni James Potter… -insistió Jones.

Lucía asintió.

-Me preguntaste una vez porqué me dolía tanto el verte, el estar junto a ti; me preguntaste el motivo por el que parecía que siempre lo sabía todo sobre ti; me preguntaste quién era porque no pudiste encontrar mi aura…

-Me dijiste una vez que eras un cúmulo de energía pero no entiend…

-¿Sabes qué ocurrió el día en que Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry Potter?

-Hubo una gran batalla, muchos de los amigos de mamá murieron, también murieron los tíos de Adam, Dani y Jen, Ginny y Ron Weasley.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te contamos hace tiempo sobre la fuente de poder de cada persona? –Lucía asintió en silencio-. El motivo por el que no puedes encontrar mi aura aún concentrándote e invirtiendo todo su poder en ello es porque yo no tengo aura que puedas encontrar… -le sonrió esperando una reacción.

-Eso es imposible; todos los seres vivos tiene aura, por muy débil que sea, el único modo de que no tuvieras es que tú estuvieras muert…

-Muerto, sí… no es una palabra que termine de agradarme…hace un tiempo hablamos levemente de esto… -dijo con simpleza-. Quizá ahora sí quieras sentarte –ofreció de nuevo. Sonrió. Esta vez Lucía no denegó la invitación.

-Pero no puedes… es decir, claro que puedes pero tú no… -lo miró y observó la divertida sonrisa que bailaba en los labios del profesor. Se exasperó -¡Puedo verte! –le gritó.

-Sí, bueno, eso es algo de lo que soy consciente, gracias –replicó divertido él-. No soy un fantasma, nunca lo he sido ni nunca lo seré… sacrifiqué mi fuente de poder por alguien y mi esencia se convirtió en un cúmulo de energía externa que ha estado en algún punto entre el cielo y la tierra… -explicó.

-No entiendo nada…

-¿Recuerdas lo que te contamos sobre las fuentes de poder? Cada uno puede decidir morir para salvar a aquellos que les importan… -Lucía asintió-… Yo decidí sacrificarme para salvar a alguien que me importaba mucho –sonrió de forma triste-. La batalla final contra Voldemort fue algo que jamás hubiese querido presenciar, muchos de mis amigos murieron en ella, a otros muchos los perdí por el camino… Aquel día… tuve la oportunidad e elegir a quién debía proteger, a quién debía apoyar… y elegí; no sé si bien o mal, pero elegí… -Lucía lo miró instándolo a continuar-… mi fuente de energía era la vida, Lucía. Apreciaba la vida más que otra cosa y por encima de todo lo que me rodeaba –la chica lo miró como si empezara a entender algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí-. Elegí sacrificarme para salvar con mi vida la de otra persona…

-¿Cómo… ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Porque hicieron una excepción conmigo –se encogió de hombros-, de algún modo evité que el destino se cumpliera… la persona a la que protegí debía morir aquel día en la batalla, pero tomé la decisión de protegerlo a él en lugar de a la otra persona… resulta que resulté ser impredecible –sonrió con tranquilidad.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por quién te sacrificaste?

Jones sonrió.

-Fui una vez estudiante de Hogwarts, como todos mis hermanos lo fueron; compartí momentos felices y tristes con tu madre y con Harry antes de que tu padre se uniese a la luz, también compartí con él momentos de verdadera tensión… -Lucía lo miró-… estuve cuando Harry cogió su primera snitch y también cuando tuvo que enfrentarse al basilisco y tuvo conciencia de que hablaba pársel… -Lucía negó con la cabeza-… estuve con tu madre cuando cayó petrificada por la mirada del basilisco y también estuve con ella cuando el idiota de Victor Krum decidió verla como una chica en lugar de cómo una persona –añadió a regañadientes.

-No puede ser… sólo hay una persona que… pero… tú… él…. Ella…. No puede ser…

-Igual de escéptica que tu padre, ¿eh? Debe ser la tara Malfoy –bromeó. Lucía lo miró severamente y él sonrió-. Y su misma mirada… De acuerdo, ya me callo.

-¿Ronald Weasley? –preguntó confundida Lucía-. ¿Eres Ron? ¿El Ron de mis padres? ¿Ron? ¿Tío Ron?

-¿Cuántos Ronald más conoces? –preguntó Jones-. Sí, ese fue mi nombre durante casi diecisiete años… Cuesta acostumbrarse a otro, ¿sabes?

-Lo que cuesta es asimilar esta información… -soltó ella de forma sarcástica-. ¿Mis padres saben que…

-No. Y no deben saberlo, al menos no de momento.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

-Ya te lo dije antes… hicieron una excepción, no hice lo que se suponía que tenía que haber hecho y mi alma quedó atrapada… te estuve cuidando –añadió al ver la cara de ella-, desde el primer momento en que naciste, estuve vigilando todos y cada uno de los pasos, sabía que tú serías la elegida, sabía que sólo podías ser tú, la nacida de la Oscuridad y la Luz… sólo tu madre tenía tanta luz para atraer a Malfoy hacia ella y obligarlo a que abandonara la oscuridad… Estoy aquí para evitar que mueras…

-¿A quién protegiste?

-A Harry –una sombra cruzó por sus ojos-. Siempre lo protegí a él, era un hermano para mí, siempre lo vi tan solo, tan descuidado por sus tíos, tan atormentado… lo acogí como un hermano y por eso lo protegí a él…

-¿Quién era tu otra opción? –Jones la miró-. ¿A quién se suponía que debías salvar en lugar de a tío Harry?

Jones sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Aún no estoy preparado para contarte eso Lucía, espero que lo entiendas.

Ella asintió levemente.

-¿Me parezco a mi madre? –preguntó Lucía. Ron asintió-. Ella te quiso mucho… -le comentó-… no sé si te servirá de algo, pero ella te quiso mucho…

Jones le sonrió.

-Me sirve más de lo que puedas creer, Lucía… ¿Es feliz?

La chica asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Mucho… Mamá me contó que nunca se llevó bien con papá en Hogwarts… pero de algún modo, él consiguió cambiar y llegó hasta mamá… -lo miró-… ella dijo que te enfadaste por eso…

Sonrió a medias.

-Creí que ya no era importante en la vida de tu madre, por eso me enfadé… Yo la quería y quería que estuviera a mi lado. Además, odiaba a Malfoy por aquel entonces –Lucía sonrió comprensiva-… Nunca quise hacerle daño.

-Nunca se lo hiciste –afirmó Lucía segura de sus palabras.

-Deberías irte a dormir Lucía… es tarde –observó el reloj mágico que colgaba de la pared-. Y recuerda que no debes contarle esto a nadie.

-Buenas noches… -pareció dudar un segundo pero se acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad mientras lo besaba en la mejilla-… tío Ron… -terminó de decir.

-Buenas noches, pequeña… -le sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo de vuelta.

------------------------------

La miró a través del espejo mientras se cepillaba el pelo con suavidad y tranquilidad. Observó como ella le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa divertida en los labios; Draco se levantó de la cama donde estaba contemplándola y cruzó la estancia hasta colocarse detrás de ella; tomó el cepillo de sus manos y la miró a los ojos del reflejo.

-¿Puedo? –ella asintió, soltando el cepillo y dejando que sus manos resbalasen hasta su regazo-. Siempre me ha encantado tu cabello… -murmuró él de forma distraída-… incluso cuando lo tenías despeinado… -bromeó.

-Bueno, a mí definitivamente me gusta más como lo llevas ahora –le respondió ella-, en tu primer y segundo año utilizabas demasiado gel fijador… -Draco le sonrió mientras terminaba de peinar los últimos mechones.

-Listo… -dijo él depositando un beso en la cabeza de ella-. ¿Y Alex?

-Dormido… desde que ha llegado de casa de tus padres se ha quedado dormido… seguro que tus padres lo han cansado… -dijo sin reprimenda en su voz.

Draco le sonrió.

-No te quejes… te encanta verlo dormir… -le susurró despacio inclinándose hacia su oído.

Hermione tembló y soltó una risa suave. Se dejó levantar por Draco y se dejó guiar en silencio hasta la cama donde Draco la aprisionó entre el colchón y su propio cuerpo.

-A ti te encantaba ver dormir a Lucía… -le replicó ésta mientras intentaba no sucumbir ante su marido.

Pero en cuanto las manos de Draco se cerraron en su cintura y el cálido aliento de el llegó a su cuello dejándole suaves besos que la llevaron al placer, supo que había fracasado estrepitosamente; siempre terminaba sucumbiendo ante su marido, era imposible no hacerlo; era como si Draco hubiese sido creado para su propio placer. Jamás había aceptado una negativa como respuesta, ni siquiera cuando estaba embarazada… había sido paciente, cariñoso, dulce, y la había envuelto entre sus brazos con la protección con la que un lobo envuelve a sus crías, pero jamás había aceptado una negativa. En parte ella se lo había agradecido. Sus ojos conectaron con los de él, fríos y dulces al mismo tiempo. Dulces sólo para ella, sólo para su familia, ella era su familia; desde el día en que le pidió que se casara con él, ella se había convertido en su familia.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? –ronroneó él bajando su cabeza para besar en el escote del camisón de ella.

-No en los últimos diez minutos… -bromeó Hermione acariciando la nuca de su esposo y enredando sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos platinados.

-Te amo –la besó en la piel desnuda mientras una de sus manos bajaba el tirante del camisón-, te quiero -, otro beso un poco más abajo, justo en el nacimiento de sus senos mientras que su otra mano recorría la pierna de ella elevando el camisón en su recorrido-, te adoro…

Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella y jugó un rato paseando su lengua delineando los sonrosados labios de Hermione; a veces se acercaba casi en un roce y luego se alejaba de ella evitando besarla. Hermione alzó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de su marido entre los suyos, buscando con su lengua la lengua de él y recreándose en la sensación eléctrica que siempre inundaba su cuerpo cuando él la besaba. Draco sonrió dentro del beso. Él también adoraba que Alex se quedara dormido.

----------------------------------

**Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo, que tal?**

**Supongo que ahora ya sabeis quien es el traidor no? Angelina sólo se enamoró del hombre equivocado… en fin… ya sabeis, no debeis fiaros de nadie (y si ese alguien lleva capa negra y máscara blanca de mortífago, mucho menos) :p**

**Bueno, pues nos leemos en la proxima actualización ok?**

**Un besito para todos, cuidaros y nos leemos!**


	28. Chapter 23

**Hola!**

**Bueno, antes que nada, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Ya sabeis que ahora no se pueden contestar los mensajes a través de los fics, pero no os preocupeis porque a los que están registrados les escribiré un mensaje con el nuevo sistema de "reply" y en cuanto a los que no estáis registrados en la página… si me dejais un mensaje en mi correo electronico que está en mi bio, os prometo contestar si me dejais vuestra dirección, claro, si no, será imposible.**

**Pues nada más, que espero que os guste este capítulo y que aprovecho para decir que he iniciado un nuevo fic llamado "La lágrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente" y que sólo tiene el prólogo, pero pasaros por ahí y me decís que tal ok?**

**Un besito para todos y no olvides que los personajes míos son míos, pero el resto son de J.K. Rowling, ok? Pues nada, que disfruteis leyendo.**

**Ibamos por…**

CAPITULO 20

James y Jack caminaban hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor mientras protestaban contra el profesor Malfoy y el ensayo que les había encargado para dentro de tres días, nada más y nada menos que setenta y cinco centímetros de pergamino explicando el uso de la sangre de hadas en las pociones y el motivo de que su uso esté restringido. Sería una tarea titánica para ellos dos, ya que ninguno de los dos parecía haber heredado el innatismo por las pociones de Pansy o de Blaise.

-Siempre podemos pedirle a Lucía que nos ayude –se encogió de hombros Jack quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No. No vamos a pedirle ayuda a Lucía –expresó de forma grave Jamie revolviéndose el pelo-. Ya tiene suficiente con lo que tiene para que encima nosotros le pidamos ayuda a cada instante…

Jack asintió. Entendía perfectamente la preocupación de James ya que él mismo la compartía, así como todos los del grupo. Hacía apenas dos meses que Lucía había despertado después de aquellos cuatro días en los que todos habían estado con el corazón en vilo y la chica ya había vuelto a sus clases normales, las extras, y por si eso fuera poco, pasaba tanto tiempo con su hermano que sus padres empezaban a pensar que era para compensar los seis meses del año anterior en los que no lo había querido ver ni en fotografía.

Había visto llegar a Lucía a las tantas de la noche cansada y ojerosa después de una sesión de entrenamiento y en ninguna de las ocasiones una sola queja había salido de sus labios; en lugar de ello, Lucía se había puesto a esas horas intempestivas a terminar sus tareas y adelantar materia de las asignaturas para asegurarse una buena nota en sus exámenes. Tanto era así que en más de una ocasión, James o Jack e incluso a veces Adam, cuando éste tenía algún compañero que había ido de excursión al dormitorio de alguna chica de otra casa y tenía una cama libre, por tanto, en su cuarto, se encargaban de transportarla hasta sus habitaciones donde la metían en la cama con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros y la dejaban dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente, únicamente con la esperanza de que durmiera un poco más.

-Siempre nos queda mi hermana –sugirió James a media sonrisa mirando a Jack de reojo. Aún no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo Jack siguiese sonrojándose cuando se mencionaba el nombre de Amy-, después de todo, ella conoce la biblioteca igual de bien que Lucía y seguro que nos puede dar alguna indicación. Jack giró a la derecha cambiando el rumbo que seguían desde un principio. James sonrió.-. ¿Ravenclaw? –preguntó siguiendo a su amigo.

Jack sonrió.

-Ravenclaw –confirmó -, Amy debe de haber llegado ya a su sala, si no está allí iremos a la biblioteca –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Desde cuando te sabes tú el horario de mi hermana pequeña?

-Hermana pequeña por un minuto James –le dijo él divertido utilizando la excusa que Amy siempre daba a ese mismo comentario del rubio-, y lo sé desde que salimos juntos.

James bufó contrariado y Jack sonrió. Un quejido vio de alguna parte del pasillo de la izquierda, junto a la estatua de aquella vieja bruja que sostenía un cuervo en sus manos. James se detuvo.

-¿Qué? ¿Has cambiado de idea? –preguntó Jack curioso.

-Shhh… calla… he oído algo… -ordenó James sin hacer caso al comentario bromista de Zabinni.

-¿Algo como qué? –preguntó el moreno.

-Algo como alguien quejándose –dijo James-, ahora ¿quieres callarte? Gracias.

-Tampoco es para ponerse así….

-Shhhh –James lo calló otra vez. Otro quejido y una leve tos se había vuelto a escuchar desde el pasillo de la izquierda-. Ven, vamos a ver que pasa.

-James… ¿sabes que por ese pasillo se va a territorio Slytherin? –preguntó Jack viendo el rumbo que tomaba su amigo.

-Sí, lo sé… hay que bajar unas escaleras, girar en el segundo tapiz rojo, atravesar la pared oculta junto a la estatua del caballero negro y llegas a las mazmorras, ¿por qué?

Jack lo miró titubeante mientras lo seguía.

-De acuerdo, ahora dime, ¿por qué dos Gryffindors van a entrar en territorio de las serpientes? Sabes que es casi un suicidio ¿verdad? –bromeó de nuevo Zabinni.

James lo miró sonriendo.

-Claro, por eso te llevo conmigo, si voy a suicidarme al menos que sea con mi mejor amigo. Tú por la izquierda y yo por la derecha, así cubriremos más pasillo. –dijo separándose de él unos metros.

Jack iba a replicar algo cuando giraron y en la esquina de las escaleras Jack se tropezó con un bulto que se quejó del golpe proferido.

-¡Auch! –se quejó. James lo miró –Creo que he encontrado a quién se estaba quejando… -apuntó al bulto que se movía entre las sombras-… ¿quién diablos… -no dijo más. El escudo de Gryffindor se veía reluciente en la capa que lo cubría. -¡James, es uno de los nuestros!

James se acercó maldiciendo por que aquel pasillo fuera tan oscuro y alegando que la culpa era de las serpientes, siempre les había gustado lo tétrico y lo oscuro, si por ellos fueran, las clases se darían a oscuras y no permanecerían fuera del castillo más tiempo de lo imprescindible.

-_Lumos_ –la punta de su varita iluminó el ostro de Jack y el suyo propio. Se arrodilló junto al bulto que parecía respirar entrecortadamente y retiró la capa que lo cubría por completo. Sus ojos se abrieron en cuanto el cabello rojizo empezó a aparecer por encima de la capa -¡Adam!

-¿Qué diablos le ha pasado? –preguntó Jack mientras terminaba de retirar la capa. Tenía varios golpes en la cara, el cabello alborotado y la sangre reseca había creado una costra cerca de la sien donde la herida permanecía abierta. El labio no parecía tener mucho mejor aspecto, cortes en la mejilla derecha y una de las cejas partidas.

-No lo sé, yo estaba contigo, ¿recuerdas? –dijo con bastante sarcasmo James-. No vamos a poder llevarlo por los pasillos así…

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lucía –dijo James sin dudarlo-. Ves a buscarla, debe de estar en la Sala Común, acaba de tener clase con Jones –añadió al ver que Jack lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-Creía que habías dicho que debíamos dejar a Lucía tranquila.

-No cuando uno de nosotros está en peligro… -se encogió de hombros-… de igual modo se va a enterar por los brazaletes ¿recuerdas? Ves a buscarla, yo me quedo con él.

No se había terminado de levantar Jack cuando la presencia del profesor Jones se hizo presente en el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? –preguntó llegando hasta ellos. Su cara siempre sonriente se puso tensa al observar el cuerpo del pelirrojo -¿El señor Weasley? ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

-No lo sabemos señor –dijo Jack apartándose un poco para que el hombre mirase a Adam-. Íbamos hacia Ravenclaw cuando escuchamos un gemido y vinimos a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Y qué ibais a hacer vosotros en Ravenclaw? ¿Cómo sabéis donde esta Ravenclaw?

-Mi hermana, profesor –intervino James -, ¿recuerda? Ella es de Ravenclaw, iba a buscarla cuando escuchamos a Adam quejarse… no sabemos qué ha pasado.

El brazalete de Adam brilló con cierta intensidad atrayendo las miradas de los presentes. Jones iba a decir algo cuando Lucía apareció en el otro extremo del pasillo, corriendo hacia ellos y dejándose caer arrodillada al lado de James mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento; estaba claro que había ido corriendo y que ahora eso le estaba pasando factura. James la miró; el brazalete que Lucía llevada estaba iluminado en una de las argollas que lo formaban. No preguntó nada.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? –preguntó mirando a Adam.

-No lo sabemos, escuchamos quejarse a alguien vinimos y resultó que era Adam.

-¿Y qué hacía Adam por aquí? –miró a su alrededor, ella también conocía aquel pasillo. Demasiado Slytherin para su gusto-. No creo que él viniese aquí expresamente, ¿no?

-No lo podemos llevar a la enfermería… demasiadas preguntas –dijo Jack-. Íbamos a ir a buscarte –añadió mirando a Lucía-, pero apareció el profesor Jones.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó mirando al profesor.

Jones colocó sus manos sobre el rostro y el torso de Adam y frunció el entrecejo un poco al notar los golpes que tenía el muchacho pero respiró aliviado y se giró hacia Lucía.

-No lo han hechizado ni le han dado ninguna poción, tampoco le han echado ninguna maldición, cosa bastante extraña teniendo en cuenta que estamos demasiado cerca de Slytherin –Lucía sonrió, parecía que las viejas costumbres de Ronald Weasley de odiar a todas las serpientes volvían a salir a la luz. Jack y james se miraron, ¿no se suponía que los profesores eran imparciales?-. Lo llevaré a la enfermería –se giró hacia Lucía y la miró seriamente -. Después hablaremos sobre esos brazaletes, ¿cómo aprendiste a hacerlos?

-Leo mucho –se encogió de hombros. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a no tenerle miedo a su profesor. Jones suspiró y ella supo que había ganado esa batalla.

-Está bien –hizo un hechizo para levitar a Adam. James rebuscó en su mochila algo bajo la atenta mirada de los tres chicos. Jonson no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que el pequeño Potter sacaba de entre sus libros-. ¿Qué es eso, señor Potter?

-Una capa de invisibilidad –se encogió de hombros -, perteneció a mi padre, no creo que a Adam le agrade mucho la idea de que le vean así…

-Buena idea –dijo Jack tomando el extremo de la capa y cubriendo el cuerpo ya levitado de Adam enganchándolo a sus ropas para que no se le resbalase en el camino.

-¿Podemos ir a verlo?

Jones se giró hacia Lucía.

-En cuanto podáis ir a verlo os lo comunicaré ¿de acuerdo? Ahora será mejor que regreséis a vuestra sala común o a algún sitio fuera de estos pasillos… siguen sin gustarme nada… -añadió en un tono confidencial que sólo alcanzó a escuchar Lucía.

-----------------------------------

Amy enarcó una ceja cuando Jessica le comunicó que su hermano, su amiga y su novio la estaban esperando fuera de la sala común y parecían bastante alterados, añadiendo que si estaba Dani también querían hablar con ella. Se extrañó. A aquella hora Lucía debería estar con Alex y Jack no había quedado en ir a verla hasta pasada una hora, tiempo suficiente para terminar el ensayo de Encantamientos que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos. Suspiró. Seguro que todo era cosa de su hermano, a saber qué se le había ocurrido ahora…

-Sólo faltan Jen y Adam… -suspiró pero se giró hacia Dani que estaba leyendo por tercera vez la carta que Clark le había enviado aquella mañana junto con un poema, tomo muy romántico, claro que cuando la lechuza de Clark se había estrellado literalmente contra la ventana, todo el romanticismo y el encanto se habían terminado. Sonrió divertida; ver suspirar a Dani no era cosa de todos los días -. Dani, nos llaman.

-Vete tú, si es importante vuelve a buscarme –contestó la aludida sin girarse para mirarla. Amy rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Dani seguía demasiado ensimismada en su propia carta; desde que había ocurrido lo de Hogsmade, Clark no se había separado de ella ni un instante, la acompañaba a clases, iban a dar paseos a media noche sin que Filch se enterara, de verdad, aún no entendía como ese anciano podía correr tanto…, y pasaban todo el tiempo posible juntos y cuando no podían, el constante ir y venir de lechuzas por parte de ambos ya se había convertido en un clásico para todo el colegio. En aquellos momentos estaba a punto de finalizar de leer la carta donde él le decía lo mucho que la quería; estaba a punto de empezar a leer de nuevo cuando una mano le arrebató la carta. Alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido para quejarse pero no tuvo tiempo.

-Tú y yo nos vamos ahora –ordenó Amy tirando de Dani hasta que se hubo puesto en pie -. Hay problemas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Adam está en la enfermería… -le susurró Amy por lo bajo para que ningún otro Ravenclaw se diera cuenta de ello.

-¡¿QUÉ!- gritó Danielle. Amy suspiró mientras seguía a la pelirroja a través de la estatua que guardaba su entrada, definitivamente, la sutileza y la discreción no se habían hecho para Dani.

------------------------------------

Draco estaba maldiciendo aquella mañana todo lo que tenía delante, incluso el caballero de brillante armadura que había en el cuadro de su sala común había huido a saber dónde para librarse de las miradas que el antiguo Slytherin le dedicaba, temeroso de que Draco quisiera practicar con él alguna maldición nueva. Hermione lo miró divertida mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-En cuanto coja a esos mocosos se van a enterar… ¿a quién se le ocurre mezclar belladona con tubérculos dorados? Si prestaran atención en clase sabrían lo que puede ocurrir… -Hermione lo tomó de la mano sana sin decir nada y lo guió hasta el baño aún con Draco refunfuñando por detrás-… van a estar limpiando calderos y presentando trabajos hasta que terminen el curso.

-Sólo tienen doce años Draco… pueden cometer errores, ¿sabes? Siéntate –le ordenó señalándole una banqueta en el baño. Él obedeció.

-¿Te parece que esto es un error?

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando Draco le mostró la mano izquierda vendada. Sabía que debajo de todas aquellas vendas, una crema de color amarilla cubría la piel de su marido y todo para evitar el veneno que los tubérculos dorados se infiltrase en la piel, cosa poco probable, pero que al estar en contacto con la belladona que habían dejado caer por accidente dentro del caldero, había activado el veneno por contacto con la piel… El resultado simple; Draco debería esperar doce horas antes de que su mano izquierda volviese a recuperar la sensibilidad. Ese era el motivo de su malhumor; odiaba sentirse desvalido, aunque si lo pensaba bien, los cuidados y mimitos que Hermione le estaba profiriendo valían la pena. En aquellos momentos, la mujer se disponía a afeitarle, cosa que hubiera hecho con magia pero que Hermione había insistido en hacerlo al modo muggle; los argumentos a base de besos, miradas y caricias habían terminado de convencer a Draco de que su mujer era una experta manipuladora y que debería haber caído en Slytherin.

-Vale, no te vas a recuperar antes por enfadarte con ellos –le sonrió y lo besó para que se callara mientras tomaba el bote de espuma-. Así que cállate, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sólo se calló. Hermione echó espuma en su mano; frotó las palmas y se centró en su barbilla, evitando su mirada gris. Se inclinó y pasó la espuma por sus mejillas y cuello; extendiéndola de forma regular; se lavó las manos y recogió la maquinilla de afeitar. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y mojó la maquinilla.

Draco abrió las piernas y apoyó las manos en las caderas de ella para introducirla en su espacio, hasta que sus muslos rozaron los suyos. Draco sonrió al notar la intimidad de toda la situación y sonrió mirando a Hermione; nadie lo había afeitado nunca y ella actuaba como si fuera lo más común y lo más normal del mundo; frunció el entrecejo unos segundos y Hermione sonrió al notar la mirada celosa de su marido.

-Solía afeitar a papá a veces… solía decir que yo lo hacía mejor que mamá, aunque sospecho que únicamente era porque mi madre se pasaba todo el rato hablándole de cosas que lo volvían loco…-murmuró ella en un susurro débil y dulce. La mirada de Draco se dulcificó-… Vale, ahora quédate quieto.

Sostuvo con firmeza la maquinilla y empezó a pasarla por la espuma, dejando un sendero brillante de piel suave. Abrió otro surco; se detuvo para limpiar la hoja en el lavabo y continuó. En ningún momento él le quitó la vista de encima; el calor que emanaba de Draco la envolvía y su aroma enloquecía sus sentidos, como siempre que estaba cerca. Ella captó su mirada envuelta de deseo; la conocía demasiado bien.

-Cierra los ojos, no puedo concentrarme con esto si me sigues mirando de esa forma –le pidió con una sonrisa que delataba lo poco que quería que la obedeciera. Draco obedeció y sonrió-. Y nada de sonrisas; puedo cortarte y no me haría ninguna gracia…

Draco reprimió esta vez una sonrisa. El paso de la cuchilla por la barbilla y la limpieza periódica bajo el agua eran los únicos sonidos que se oían en el baño. Hermione llegó al cuello y continuó con su ceremonia casi reverencial mientras Draco rezaba a Morgana y a Merlín para que no lo cortase, amaba a su esposa y confiaba en ella, pero era consciente de que en aquellos momentos podía cortarle y agradeció en silencio el hecho de que aquella mañana no hubiesen tenido ninguna discusión de la que pudiera arrepentirse en aquellos momentos.

-Listo –anunció Hermione con un tono triunfal-. Ni un solo corte…

-Buen trabajo –dijo él palpando sus mejillas y el mentón. Hermione sonrió, tomó la toalla y le quitó el resto de la espuma, procediendo después a extender la loción de menta que Draco solía ponerse, alegando que, dado que olía a menta, ¿para qué cambiar de loción si iba a juego con él?-¿Cuándo lo repetimos? –su mano sana se enredó alrededor de la cintura de ella y Hermione sonrió mientras lo besaba ligeramente, pero Draco parecía tener otra cosa en mente porque la apretó contra sí y profundizó el beso casi con elegancia, pidiendo en silencio el permiso necesario para entrar en su boca.

-Vamos… -dijo ella separándose de él-… tenemos cosas que hacer… -le dio otro beso de consolación cuando él frunció el ceño como un niño que se queda sin su juguete nuevo-, te quiero…

-Te amo… -le contestó él antes de darle otro suave beso-… Pero tus Gryffindors van a estar castigados… -añadió en tono confidencial junto a su oído.

Hermione se estremeció. Necesitaba salir de aquel baño ya o faltaría a sus clases y Draco también.

-----------------------------------

-Los voy a matar, te prometo que los mataré… en cuanto sepa quienes han sido, porque es evidente que ha sido más de uno, los voy a matar a todos, y luego los cortaré en trocitos y los trituraré y después…

-Ya hemos captado la esencia de lo quieres decir Dani, tranquilízate, por favor…

Dani detuvo su paseo delante de las puertas de la enfermería y se giró para mirar a Jack que sostenía una de las manos de Amy entre las suyas.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Mi primo está ahí dentro y ni siquiera me dejan entrar a verle –dijo mirando la puerta de la enfermería como si esta tuviera la culpa de todo.

-También es nuestro amigo, pero no vamos a conseguir nada poniéndonos nerviosos, ¿vale? –dijo James en tono conciliador.

Lucía salió de la enfermería con una media sonrisa. Dani la miró ansiosa.

-Estará bien en cuanto recupere un poco de fuerzas, nada grave… no le quedarán marcas ni rastro alguno… -sonrió mirando a Dani-… no le pasará nada Danielle –le aseguró.

Dani no parecía fiarse del todo de Lucía. Aún estaba enfadada con ella porque cuando ella había pedido ver a su primo, se lo habían denegado y n cambio, ella había podido entrar muy tranquila a la enfermería porque llevaba un permiso del profesor Jones, ¡cómo si eso fuera la gran cosa! A pesar de todo, se alegraba de que su primo estuviese bien.

-Tenemos que averiguar quién ha sido… -murmuró Amy.

-Slytherins –dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos mirándose.

-Han sido Nott y compañía –dijo Lucía mirando a los demás. Amy la miró interrogante y ella se explicó-, le leí la mente ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Sabes hacer eso? –preguntó Jack confundido -¿Desde cuándo sabe hacer eso? –preguntó mirando esta vez a James.

-Primera noticia que tengo –le dijo el rubio mirando con el ceño fruncido a Lucía-. Debiste decírmelo.

-No lo he hecho nunca con vosotros si es lo que estáis pensando… -se apresuró a decir Lucía antes de que alguno pudiera acusarla de haber hecho algo que no había hecho. Amy sonrió y Dani la miró escéptica.

-Vale, vale, te creo… -dijo Jack -, ahora hay que saber por qué han…

Lucía sintió un leve mareo que le hizo trastabillar y ladearse mientras cerraba los ojos en un vano intento por estabilizarse; la mano de James la sujetó para evitar que se cayera.

-Ey, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

-Sí… sólo un poco cansada… -miró los rostros de los presentes y sonrió -, gasto mucha energía cuando leo la mente de alguien –mintió de nuevo-, estoy bien, en serio… se me pasará, sólo tiene que darme un poco el aire…

-Te acompaño –se ofreció James rápido-, vosotros ir pensando en algo para hacer que esas serpientes confiesen lo que han hecho –miró a Dani de forma significativa y la pelirroja asintió. Nadie se metía con su primo y salía ileso sin una broma. James se giró hacia la rubia -¿Vamos?

-¿No hacen una linda pareja? –preguntó Jack mirando como ambos chicos se alejaban de la enfermería -, ¿por qué no se dan cuenta?

-¿Lucía y Jamie? Imposible –informó Amy. Su novio la miró-. Bueno sí, me gusta la pareja que forman, pero jamás estarán juntos…

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Dani mientras miraba la puerta de la enfermería esperando que alguien le dijera que podía pasar a ver a su primo.

-Porque James jamás se arriesgará a perder su amistad –dijo Jack sonriendo.

-Y Lucía jamás permitiría que James estuviera en peligro por su culpa –añadió Amy recordando una conversación pasada que había tenido con Lucía.

-Pues es una lástima… -murmuró Dani -¿Podéis ir a buscar a Jen? No quiero que Adam…

-Sí, claro… -sonrió Amy-. Nos vemos en un rato…

Danielle se quedó sola en el pasillo, frente a las puertas de la enfermería. Olvidando por unos minutos a Clark, Dani se permitió pensar en su primo y en el motivo de que estuviese ahora mismo allí dentro; le habían confirmado que no había sido atacado con magia, sino que sólo había sido un arrebato de ira. Por algún motivo, Dani sintió que era culpable de que su primo estuviese allí dentro. Se retorció las manos nerviosa; debía saber la verdad y pronto.

-------------------------------------

-¿Estás mejor?

Lucía asintió a medias mientras se dejaba guiar por Jamie a través de los terrenos hacia el campo de quiddich. No dijo nada, sólo sonrió; cada vez que james se encontraba con uno de sus dilemas morales o simplemente necesitaba estar solo y pensar, él se dirigía al campo; suponía que por aquel motivo, sus propios pasos lo habían conducido hasta allí, sólo que en esta ocasión, la llevaba a ella con él.

-Últimamente estás demasiado cansada… -le dijo James-… ¿no deberías hablar con Dumbledore?

-No… sólo estoy cansada porque entreno demasiado –le mintió-, estaré bien en cuanto tenga un par de semanas de vacaciones –bromeó.

-Lucía, hablo en serio –la miró deteniendo sus pasos-, deberías bajar el ritmo o terminarás enfermándote.

-No me preocupa demasiado –se encogió de hombros-, puedo curarme ¿recuerdas?

La mirada de advertencia que le lanzó james fue suficiente para que Lucía dejara de bromear sobre aquel respecto.

-De acuerdo… te prometo que me cuidaré más, ¿estás contento ahora?

-Mucho mejor, gracias –la besó en la frente-. Sabes que te quiero demasiado para dejar que te enfermes por una tontería ¿cierto?

Lucía lo miró con cierta tristeza.

-No es una tontería Jamie, lo sabes bien; necesito estar preparada para lo que venga… No puedo simplemente esperar de brazos cruzados hasta que todo esto termine porque me guste o no, soy quién tiene que terminar con esto…

James se sentó contra uno de los árboles y abrió las piernas, estirando de la mano de ella para incitarla a sentarse en el hueco que había formado. Le rodeó la cintura en silencio mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella; las manos de Lucía se posaron sobre los brazos de él en un gesto completamente natural, como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido a aquel lugar. Sonrió. Le gustaba estar en silencio con James. Podían pasarse así horas y horas enteras, solos, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando con la compañía del otro, sabiendo que no estaban solos pero tampoco con esa imperiosa necesidad de hablar continuamente para reafirmar su existencia en aquel lugar y en aquel momento. El viento jugueteó con los rizos de Lucía haciendo que ella sacudiese un poco la cabeza; Jamie sonriendo, le apartó los rizos hacia un lado y los dejó sobre el hombro mientras se acomodaba de nuevo sobre ella.

-Sabes que no estás sola ¿verdad? –murmuró él en su oreja.

Lucía se estremeció. El cálido aliento de él la rozó de forma tan suave y lenta que sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse, una sensación que jamás había experimentado con James, después de todo, sólo eran amigos… se sintió confundida unos segundos antes de responder, mientras ponía en orden su cabeza e intentaba controlar sus hormonas a las que maldijo interiormente por estar tan despiertas. James sólo era su amigo, su mejor amigo, sí, pero sólo eso.

-Lo sé… -le contestó ella en un murmullo-… pero no quiero meter a nadie de por medio Jamie… no, si puedo evitarlo…

-¿Y si no puedes? –insistió el chico de nuevo-. ¿Crees que vamos a dejarte sola aunque tú nos lo pidas? Tu madre no dejó a mi padre solo nunca por más veces que él se lo pidió y más bien se lo exigió… ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí lo haría?

Ella rió suavemente.

-En ese caso os encerraré a todos en la torre de astronomía para que no podáis correr peligro –dijo muy serenamente.

James resopló y ella sonrió.

-En serio Jamie… hablo en serio…

James la hizo moverse un poco para mirarla y ella giró el cuello. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

-Yo también hablo en serio, peque… no voy a dejarte sola en esto ni en nada… -la besó en la frente-… nunca podría dejarte sola…

Lucía sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y se giró de nuevo, recargándose en el pecho de él mientras se preguntaba qué diablos le estaba pasando para que su cuerpo se estremeciera de aquella forma. Agradeció en silencio que Jamie fuera tan despistado como su tío Harry para algunas cosas como aquella…

----------------------------------

Réficul hizo estallar varios objetos más de cristal ante la mirada de Bella, demasiado acostumbrada a aquellos arranques de furia infantil como para sentirse impresionada por lo que hacía el chico en aquellos momentos. Hacía tres días que Réficul estaba iracundo y ella creía conocer el motivo. Lucía Malfoy. No hacía más que repetir el nombre de esa chiquilla y cada vez que lo hacía, un nuevo objeto se estrellaba o acababa fundiéndose en su propio peso con un simple gesto de él.

-¡Me rechazó! ¡A mí! ¿Cómo pudo rechazarme?

-No creo que estés tan furioso únicamente porque te haya rechazado –dijo Bella.

-Por supuesto que no es sólo por eso… no sé como lo ha hecho pero su poder ha aumentado –Bella lo miró interesada-, sus barreras… ahora me cuesta mucho más entrar en su mente y comunicarme con ella.

-Te advertí que no era buena idea darle tantos poderes, podrías haberla derrotado en el momento en el que supiste quién era.

-¡Cállate! –una fuerte corriente de aire la golpeó hacia atrás haciendo que se chocase contra la pared de piedra-. ¡Será mía! ¡Va a ser mía!

Obsesión. Eso era lo que le ocurría. Réficul estaba acostumbrado a tener lo que quería cuando lo quería y aquella niña lo había rechazado y además estaba impidiendo que él mantuviese ese contacto que lo había apaciguado durante tanto tiempo. Estaba obsesionado con Lucía Malfoy y Bella entendía el motivo. Había visto a la pequeña nieta de Narcisa y Lucius durante el ataque mortífago; los mismos ojos grises que su padre , el mismo cabello rubio que Narcisa. Hermosa, elegante, con los rasgos finos de la aristocracia inglesa a la que los Malfoy pertenecían, con aquel porte natural y aquella sonrisa que iluminaba la oscuridad… la misma sonrisa que Narcisa había tenido de pequeña.

-Voy a iniciar el ritual… -murmuró Réficul sin mirar a Bella-… Voy a hacerlo… estableceré un vínculo entre los dos y ella tendrá que unirse a mí para no morir…

-No puedes hacer eso –dijo Bella -. Si ella logra enterarse de lo que quieres hacer, estarías perdido ¡todos lo estaríamos! ¡Tu debe es terminar con ella, no unirte a ella! –le recriminó-. ¡Eres el Mal! ¡Las Tinieblas y las Sombras que Tom construyó y creó para ti debes volver a instaurarlas! ¡Los magos deben temblar ante la pronuncia de tu solo nombre y los muggles deben morir a manos de los descendientes de sangre limpia!

-¡Cállate!- Una bofetada cruzo el rostro de Bella. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto a ella?-. ¡Tom no existe! ¡Me uniré con ella y su poder será el mío y las Tinieblas y el Mal se instaurarán en el mundo mágico y el no mágico y gobernaré sobre todos! ¡Pero Lucía Malfoy va a ser mía! ¿Entiendes? –un gesto con su mano y el cuerpo de Bella fue elevado dos metros por encima del suelo.

Bella sintió como una mano la agarraba de la garganta impidiéndole respirar. Podía sentir como el aire se le acababa y como las vértebras del cuello le crujían levemente; el cierre sobre su garganta la había respirar entrecortadamente sintiendo la necesidad de tomar aire de donde no podía tomarlo; sus ojos se abrieron y se toparon con la mirada de Réficul, impasible, imperturbable, dispuesto a matarla si le llevaba la contraria. Llevó sus manos a su propio cuello en un vano intento de liberarse de la mano fantasma que la tenía sujeta. Sólo consiguió cansarse y necesitar más aire que no llegó a sus pulmones. Quemaba. Su piel quemaba allí donde la mano invisible la tenía cogida; cerró los ojos no pudiendo resistir ver el odio en la mirada de Réficul.

Y cuando creía que ya no podría soportar más la angustia de intentar respirar y no conseguirlo, se vio libre del agarre y su cuerpo colisionó contra el suelo.

-Nunca vuelvas a contradecirme –la voz de Réficul le llegó clara-, madre –añadió con desdén.- Bella, incapaz de articular palabra, asintió levemente.-. Prepara el ritual.

----------------------------------

-¡Soy un idiota! -Harry y Pansy se miraron mutuamente sentados en el sofá de sus habitaciones en cuanto escucharon la exclamación de su hijo inmediatamente después de que la puerta fuera azotada con rabia contenida-.¡Papá, mamá!

-¿A quién le toca? –preguntó Harry mientras ojeaba una revista de quiddich.

Pansy elevó su mirada del libro de herbología que estaba leyendo para preparar su clase con los hufflelpuffs y slytherins de segundo año y miró a su esposo que parecía estar pidiéndole clemencia con la mirada. Pansy rió para sí misma; sabía lo mucho que Harry adoraba esos minutos a solas leyendo revistas sobre su deporte favorito, pero no podía hacer nada, aquel día le tocaba a él.

-Creo que a ti, cielo –le respondió divertida-. Yo hablé con ellos la semana pasada, cuando Amy se quejaba de la sobre protección de James, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Papá!

-Sí, sí, tienes razón… -se quejó el hombre mirando a su esposa-. ¿Veredicto? –preguntó después de escuchar el grito de su hijo.

-¡Mamá!

-Problemas del corazón –sentenció Pansy -. No es tan malo… sólo apóyale ¿de acuerdo? –añadió al ver la cara de horror que Harry había puesto ante tal sentencia.

-Está bien, está bien… pero sólo lo hago porque te quiero –dejó a un lado la revista y se inclinó sobre el sofá para besar a su esposa. Un nuevo grito-. Voy a matar a ese niño… parece que tiene el don de la inoportunidad… -bromeó.

-Lo sé, -le besó ella esta vez-, se parece a ti.

Harry rodó los ojos.

------------------------------------

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Jack mirando a Amy. La chica volvió a negar y Jack la siguió mirando. Después de decirle a Jen que Dani la buscaba en la enfermería y de asegurarle que Adam estaba bien, ambos había decidido ir a la biblioteca a terminar la redacción de Jack, redacción que seguramente después tendría que dejar a James, pero que no le importaba. Sin embargo, Amy se había pasado más tiempo mirándolo a él que indicándole los pasos a seguir para tener una buena redacción-. Amy, llevas media hora mirándome y cuando haces eso es porque me quieres decir algo y no te atreves… ¿qué ocurre? –le susurró cansado.

-La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Adam… -murmuró ella-… sólo estaba pensando en algo…

Jack la miró divertido. El rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillando de culpabilidad, el modo en que se pasaba continuamente la mano por el cabello para colocarse el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y la forma inconsciente en que jugueteaba con la cadena de oro que llevaba en el cuello de la que colgaba una pequeña medalla con su nombre, regalo de Hermione... todo le indicaba que estaba nerviosa y eso sólo podía significar que estaba pensando en hacer algo que no debería de hacer. Sonrió divertido ante la mirada de ella.

-¿En qué has pensado? –preguntó sonriendo esperando ver la reacción de su chica.

-Podíamos hacer una fiesta… -sugirió ella-… podemos ir a las cocinas y preparar un pastel nosotros mismos y podemos ir a pasar la noche en la sala de los menesteres… ya sabes… sólo nosotros y…

-¿Amy Potter está pensando en romper las reglas? –preguntó divertido Jack arqueando las cejas mientras miraba a la chica.

-No sería romper las normas… -intentó defenderse ella.

-No, claro… ir a las cocinas sin permiso, para lo cual tendríamos que ir de noche, rompiendo el toque de queda, por supuesto –enumeró él con los dedos de la mano-, además está el hecho de fingir que estamos en nuestras torres dormidos, lo cual también tendríamos que hacer cuando fuéramos a la sala de los menesteres a pasar la noche, teniendo que romper de nuevo el toque de queda… rompemos unas… -miró al techo meditando unos segundos.

-Veintitrés normas –se apresuró a decir Amy. Jack la miró divertido-, ¿qué? Las he contado…

-¿Y vas a romper las normas tú? –preguntó fingiéndose escandalizado.

-Olvídalo, sólo era una idea –dijo Amy levantándose de su asiento ligeramente molesta mientras tomaba un libro -, voy a dejarlo en su lugar.- Jack sonrió mientras la veía perderse entre las estanterías y se levantó para seguirla.

Las manos cerrándose en torno a su cintura mientras intentaba colocar el libro en su lugar la hicieron sobresaltarse. La risa de Jack llegó a sus oídos y respiró algo más tranquila.

-Perdona… -le susurró él-… no quería burlarme de ti… en realidad creo que es una idea bastante buena…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella recelosa.

Jack la besó en el cuello.

-Claro… ese lado tuyo oscuro que se empeña en romper las normas me resulta muy atractivo… -bromeó entre ocasionales risas. Amy le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y él sonrió -. Hablaremos con los demás, ¿te parece?

Amy se giró dentro del abrazo de él y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó de manera fugaz en los labios.

-Vaya… un beso en la biblioteca… -bromeó él de nuevo-… ¿qué será lo próximo?

-Idiota… -le susurró ella antes de volver a besarlo.

Jack sonrió. Definitivamente le gustaba esta chica.

-----------------------------

-Papá, ¿qué pasa cuando te enamoras de alguien de quién no te puedes enamorar?

Harry miró a su hijo mientras se decidía entre reír divertido por la exasperación que James mostraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro y revolviéndose el pelo continuamente y decirle que le había interrumpido su lectura de quiddich por algo tan natural como era enamorarse de alguien. Optó por algo intermedio.

-¿Te has enamorado? ¿De quién te has enamorado?

-¿No me has oído? De quien no me puedo enamorar –repitió bastante fastidiado James.

-Si te has enamorado no la pagues conmigo James –le sonrió a su hijo-, a ver, siéntate y dime qué ocurre.

James a regañadientes obedeció a su padre y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a él. Silencio. Ambos se miraron. James desvió la mirada mientras se revolvía el cabello. Harry sonrió para sí; su hijo sólo hacía aquel gesto cuando estaba nervioso.

-Creo que me gusta alguien que no debería de gustarme… -dijo muy serio James.

-¿Por qué crees que no debería gustarte? –preguntó Harry.

-Pues… -James lo meditó unos segundos, no podía decirle a su padre "mira, es que resulta que creo que me gusta Lucía, pero como ella es sólo mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderla pues no puede gustarme"-… pues porque no –dijo de forma categórica.

-James –rió suavemente- no puedes decidir quién te gusta y quién no y de quien te enamoras y de quién no… A veces, simplemente ocurre que el corazón guía a tus sentimientos sin que tu cabeza lo quiera. No puedes controlarlo todo.

-¡Sí puedo! –gritó James. Harry lo miró -. Lo siento… no quería gritarte…

-Está bien –hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano-, no importa. ¿Conozco a la chica?

-Si estás pensando que te diré quién es para que vayas a hablar con ella, estás muy equivocado papá.

-Esa no era mi intención, pero ahora que lo mencionas…

-Papá –dijo James en un tono de advertencia completamente avergonzado.

-¿Qué te ocurre cuando la ves? –James lo miró y Harry enarcó una ceja-. Hablo en serio Jamie, ¿qué te ocurre cuando la ves?

-No lo sé… la cabeza me da vueltas y empiezo a pensar en tonterías y… -resopló.

Harry sonrió.

-Tu mundo se vuelve del revés y todo tu universo gira.-James lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido-. Contesto a tu pregunta inicial, "¿qué pasa cuando te enamoras de alguien de quien se supone que no puedes enamorarte?" Ocurre exactamente lo mismo que cuando te enamoras de alguien de quien se supone que sí puedes enamorarte… -le sonrió.

-Pero es que no puedo enamorarme de ella –insistió James.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Os lleváis mal?

-No, al contrario… -sonrió-… es una chica increíble, inteligente, bonita, con un sentido del humor especial y acepta mis bromas –añadió como si aquello fuera lo más importante del mundo-, siempre está cuando la necesito…

-Pues yo no veo el problema… -dijo Harry mirando a su hijo.

-Papá… no quiero arriesgarme a perder la amistad que nos une…

-James… a veces, tienes que arriesgar para ganar –le dijo Harry sonriendo-. Comprendo que no quieras hacer o decir nada para no romper tu amistad con esa chica, pero piensa por un segundo lo que puedes sentir si se te escapa la oportunidad de estar con ella… -James lo miró-. Quizá es mejor que pierdas tu amistad con ella si ganas la oportunidad de quererla y de que te quiera… -James frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en las palabras de su padre-. Además, debe de estar loca si no te acepta –le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso que consiguió liberar la tensión del momento.

-Gracias papá –lo abrazó fuertemente-, sé que no te lo digo muy a menudo, pero te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Harry lo abrazó más fuerte y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Claro que lo sé, mocoso –le dijo sonriéndole-, claro que lo sé…

--------------------------------------

-Os digo que no fue nada –insistió de nuevo Adam-. La culpa fue mía por ir a meterme donde no debía…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que tomé el pasillo incorrecto en el momento menos adecuado Dani, no pasa nada… -se giró hacia Lucía -, ¿no se supone que debo descansar? –preguntó quejándose mirando a la chica rubia.

-¿Así es como nos agradeces que nos preocupemos por ti? –dijo fingiéndose ofendida Jen mientras colocaba sus manos en las estrechas caderas y miraba a su primo con el ceño fruncido.

Adam suspiró. Cuando Dani y Jen adoptaban esa actitud maternal tan propia de su abuela Molly era imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión. Y es que a pesar de que Dani pertenecía a Ravenclaw, los Gryffindors se habían acostumbrado a verla por su sala común durante la última semana, tiempo que Adam había pasado sentado en el sofá o tumbado, según exigencias de las dos pelirrojas que no dejaban que moviera ni un solo dedo a pesar de que él afirmaba que estaba bien y perfectamente recuperado; sus primas no lo dejaban cansarse y era precisamente eso lo que empezaba a cansarlo. Lucía se compadeció de él mientras que Jack y James sólo podían reír ante la actitud del mayor de los Weasley que temía incluso moverse a buscar una manta por miedo a que alguna de sus primas lo viesen y le regañasen por ello.

-Valiente… -le murmuró en tono de burla James a Adam. Adam lo miró con sus ojos azules oscuros unos segundos en los que el rubio no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Lucía por favor… -casi suplicó el mayor mirando de reojo a sus primas que parecían encaprichadas en construir algo, que seguramente terminaría atentando contra su persona, para que pudiera subir y bajar a los dormitorios sin tener que moverse del sofá. A veces esas dos pelirrojas juntas le daban miedo.

-Está bien –dijo divertida Lucía.

-Vamos… deja que nos divirtamos un poco más a su costa… -pidió Jack. Amy le dio un codazo cariñoso.

-Dani, ¿no deberías estar con Clark? Va a pensar que te has pasado a la casa enemiga… -la aludida la miró como si acabase de recordar algo muy importante y olvidó los planos que tenía en la mano-, Jen, escuché hace rato a los Slytherins de primero… dicen que están a salvo… como últimamente no has gastado ninguna broma…

-¡Clark!

-¡Slytherins!

Dos remolinos pelirrojos abandonaron la sala común de Gryffindor tan deprisa que los más pequeños apenas pudieron pronunciar _wingardium leviosa_ con el acento adecuado antes de que Danielle y Jen desapareciesen de su vista.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias –repitió una y otra vez Adam mientras juntaba sus manos como si estuviese orando y miraba en dirección a Lucía-, un comentario más sobre cómo no debo levantarme o sobre qué hacer para evitar que el fuego se apagase para que no cogiera frío y me habría vuelto loco.

-Sí, sí, sí, me debes una –bromeó Lucía-. Esta noche en la sala de los menesteres, necesito ayuda con Runas antiguas.

-Tú no tomas esa clase –frunció el ceño Adam.

-Las estoy tomando por mi cuenta –alegó Lucía con un gesto despreocupado-, pero hay un par de cosas que no entiendo y si le pido ayuda a mi madre le dará algo si sabe que quiero coger más asignaturas aún –el pelirrojo pareció meditarlo unos segundos-, puedo llamar a Dani y a Jen en cualquier momento –añadió con una maliciosa sonrisa divertida.

-De acuerdo… esta noche en la sala de los menesteres… -aceptó Adam.

James, Jack y Lucía se miraron sonrientes. Aquella noche se iban a divertir.

----------------------------------

-Tu hija y los demás están planeando algo… -le susurró Hermione al oído de Draco durante la cena.

-Lo sé –Hermione le miró arqueando una ceja-, tiene la misma expresión que tenías tú cuando planeabas algo y Potter –añadió-, habla tan bajo que sólo pueden escucharlo lo que están a su lado, lo mismo que hacía su padre…

-¿Qué crees que es? –preguntó curiosa Hermione -. Espero que no vayan a hacer ninguna tontería.

-Planean una fiesta nocturna en la sala de los menesteres; celebrarán el cumpleaños de Adam –le dijo Draco antes de tomar la copa de agua entre sus manos y dar un sorbo elegante-. ¿Qué?

-¿Te lo ha contado Lucía?

-Algo así… -añadió sonriendo-… digamos que le hice un favor y me contó esto a cambio… Por cierto, mira hacia la mesa de Slytherin… creo que alguien tiene algo que confesar –le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione iba a decir algo cuando vio como Nott se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la mesa de los profesores. Carter, Smith y Alister le siguieron. Sorpresivamente, excepto para Draco, al parecer, todos acababan de vaciar sus copas de zumo de regaliz, bebida que únicamente se servía en Slytherin.

-Fuimos nosotros quienes golpeamos a Weasley hace unos días –confesó Nott ante el asombro de sus compañeros. Ningún Slytherin confesaba nunca sus faltas, y mucho menos traicionaba a los suyos; sin embargo, parecía que Nott no podía dejar de hablar y contar con todo detalle como habían atacado a Adam cuando él volvía de la biblioteca y como lo habían llevado hasta las mazmorras donde le habían dado una paliza antes de abandonarlo en uno de los pasillos cercanos a Ravenclaw.

Lucía miró a su padre que le guiñó un ojo y ella le sonrió. Él le había proporcionado el _veritaserum_ que Jen y Dani se habían encargado de colocar en el zumo de regaliz. Sonrió cuando toda la mesa de Slytherin se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa del profesorado ante la divertida mirada de cierto grupo de Gryffindors y Ravenclaw y la incrédula mirada del resto de alumnos que no entendían como las serpientes podían acusarse de repente entre ellas y confesar todo lo que habían estado haciendo desde principios de curso.

Algunos alumnos de segundo confesaron haber sido lo culpables del castigo impuesto a los hufflelpuffs cuando el invernadero dos fue inundado de ranas de chocolate. Tres alumnas de cuarto se acusaron las unas a las otras de ser las culpables del hechizo que Aelyn Thompson había sufrido durante la anterior semana, y entre ellas discutían el motivo por el que la habían hechizado para que su rostro se llenase de pequeñas margaritas amarillas que volvían a surgir en cuanto se arrancaban. Los chicos del equipo de quiddich confesaron que habían estado haciendo juego sucio desde el principio de la temporada, provocando caídas en los equipos contrarios y haciendo que los jugadores estuviesen indispuestos y en la enfermería cada vez que podían. Cuando los prefectos de Slytherin se levantaron, todos pensaron que iban a poner paz; en lugar de eso se dirigieron a Dumbledore y confesaron que habían sido ellos los que habían hecho enojar a las sirenas del lago y que por eso ya no se escuchaba la melodía de aquellos seres durante las noches de luna nueva. Mientras los de primero se peleaban por acusarse mutuamente de ser los responsables de que Nott y sus amigos hubiesen sido descubiertos, las chicas de cuarto habían encontrado un grato entretenimiento en acusarse frente a los profesores de ser ellas las que habían incitado a las demás casas a participar en una fiesta clandestina, fiesta que por cierto, era la primera noticia que los profesores tenían. Los de quinto y algunas chicas de tercero mantenían su versión de que habían sido voluntarios en ofrecerse a ir a buscar las cervezas de mantequilla y los whiskys de fuego a Hogsmade y se disputaban el castigo por haberlo hecho.

Hermione miró de forma divertida a su marido que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Creía que eras Slytherin… -le comentó mientras veía como Snape arrojaba furiosas miradas a los que se reían de los de su casa.

-Y siempre seré Slytherin –se encogió de hombros-, no he tenido nada que ver en todo esto… Quizá alguien obtuvo _veritaserum_ sin que yo me diera cuenta –dijo de forma inocente-… y alguien se encargó de ponerlo en el zumo de regaliz… -miró directamente a Amy.

-No lo puedo creer… ¿Amy?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Supongo que a veces el espíritu irresponsable y con ganas de meterse en problemas de su padre supera el buen juicio de Pansy –bromeó. Hermione le miró. Su marido se veía satisfecho -. Será mejor que intervenga en todo este jaleo… Te quiero –se inclinó para besarla.

------------------------------------

Draco suspiró cuando vio entrar al grupo de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de su hija en clase de pociones. Era evidente en el rostro de ellos que no habían dormido demasiado, incluso se atrevería a decir que no habían dormido; seguramente se habían pasado toda la noche despiertos hablando, jugando y tonteando, y seguramente en la mayoría de ese tiempo habían estado riéndose de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada en el Gran Comedor. Prácticamente todos los Slytherins de todos los cursos estaban castigados, eso sin contar a Nott y a sus amigos que habían sido avisados de expulsión, por lo que estaban bajo control las veinticuatro horas del día. Sonrió mientras James Potter y Jack Zabinni se dejaban caer en sus asientos de forma cansada mientras los ojos casi se les cerraba; Amy, a pesar de estar tan dormida como ellos o incluso más, le daba ligeros toques de advertencia a Jack que se había sentado a su lado para mantenerlo despierto, aunque a juzgar por el aspecto del chico no parecía que tuviese mucho éxito. Lucía era la única que parecía que estaba despierta. Enarcó una ceja mientras la miraba con aire divertido; seguramente su hija había sido la primera en decidir quedarse despiertos toda la noche, pero estaba perfecta. Sonrió para sí mientras James era sacudido por Lucía para que se despertara y prestara atención a la clase; seguramente Lucía había tomado alguna poción revitalizante que la hacía verse tan bien. Sus alumnos se veían desastrosos… sólo le quedaba como consuelo que Hermione y Blaise estarían pasando por lo mismo al ver los rostros cansados de Adam y Dani.

Se giró hacia la clase para enumerar los elementos que deberían conseguir para elaborar la poción del día; mientras lo hacía se preguntaba si debía decirle a los chicos que había una poción para permanecer despiertos después de una buena fiesta o si debía dejarles que sufrieran un poquito, quizá podría sacarles algo a cambio… Después de todo, ellos mismos se lo habían buscado. Rió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón; él seguía siendo y siempre sería un Slytherin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, este es el final… del capítulo jejejeje ¿creíais que iba a dejar el fic así?**

**Jamás se me ocurriría hacer tal barbarie! Mas que nada porque más de uno acabaría mandándome algún howler o alguna maldición, ¿me equivoco? A ver, la de la sexta fila, baja la varita que te he visto ¬¬**

**En fin… Ya sabeis,**

**Adoro vuestros reviews, así que los espero con impaciencia.**

**Un besito a todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Nos leemos!**


	29. Chapter 24

**¿Qué ha pasado? Qué pocos reviews que me habéis dejado! Jooo…. **

**Empezaré a pesarme muy seriamente esto de actualizar tan seguido…**

**(sniff, sniff) en fin… **

**Lo de siempre, ya sabéis, gente registrada recibirá un mail de respuesta a sus reviews, gente no registrada si me deja su correo les responderé personalmente.**

**Muchas gracias a los poquitos que me habéis dejado reviews:D**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado, un besito y cuidaos.**

**Recordáis por dónde íbamos?**

CAPITULO 21

(_Edad: 14 años; tiempo: verano; lugar: Hogwarts_)

Estaba resultado el verano más aburrido de su vida. Después de su descubrimiento respecto al profesor Jones, cuando éste le había indicado que aquel verano se quedaría en Hogwarts para perfeccionar sus poderes, ella no se había negado. Lo que no le había hecho tanta gracia era que el mismo profesor les había pedido a James y a los demás que regresaran a casa alegando que lo único que hacían allí era interferir en el entrenamiento de Lucía. Lucía, muy a su pesar, había estado de acuerdo con el profesor Jones, por lo que se había quedado sola en el castillo de Hogwarts con los profesores y sus padres. El resultado: se aburría constantemente y las continuas ideas y venidas de lechuzas con mensajes de sus amigos informándole de las travesuras que Jen hacía o de las historias de celos y tragedias, a juicio de James, que había entre Jack y Amy, no le hacían mucho más llevadera su estancia allí.

Aunque debía aceptar que Jones había tenido razón; al no estar sus amigos para distraerla, sus poderes se habían desarrollado mucho más e incluso se habían dado cuenta de que Lucía influía notablemente en el cambio climatológico cuando sus sentimientos se veían afectados de forma que ella no era capaz de controlarlos. Solía pasar las mañanas entrenando con Jones, a veces simplemente hablaban… Jones le contaba cosas de su madre y de Harry cuando eran pequeño y ella bueno… ella intentaba contarle cómo había sido su madre. Por las tardes era diferente; solía estudiar y pasarse las horas en la biblioteca o junto al lago leyendo un libro, eso siempre y cuando Alex se lo permitiese, la verdad era que su hermano le quitaba mucho tiempo ya que el pequeño deseaba estar con ella casi todo el tiempo.

Aquella tarde no era diferente; estaba cansada, realmente cansada; había estado practicando con Jones la forma de crear una espada con su propia energía; y a pesar de que no había conseguido nada más que cansarse y lograr que un delicado hilo rojizo hubiera salido de sus manos, estaba realmente cansada. A pesar de ello, había salido al lago a enfrascarse en una lectura sobre pociones curativas que no era obligatoria hasta séptimo curso y que, sin embargo y como la mayoría de sus lecturas programadas de aquel verano, estaban incluidas en su programa de lectura. Pero no podía concentrarse. Le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo a pesar de estar ya acostumbrada al duro entrenamiento al que era sometida, y notaba como su energía se había agotado en una mínima parte. Suspirando dejó el libro a un lado unos minutos para tumbarse bajo la sombra del haya y mirar hacia el cielo. Empezaba a pensar en serio la conversación que había tenido con sus padres y el profesor Jones el anterior año, cuando estuvo cuatro días inconscientes.

_(flashback)_

_No sabía que tan grave era el asunto hasta que vio que sus padres estaban con ella en el despacho de Jones. Por unos segundos se le pasó por la cabeza que el profesor les iba a contar a sus padres quién era, revelándoles su pasado, su presente, qué hacía allí y quién era en realidad; una mirada hacia su profesor y la sombra de la negación en sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta de que no era aquello precisamente lo que el profesor estaba pensando._

_-¿Qué ocurre? _

_-¿Por qué no nos has dicho que estás perdiendo energía? _

_Lucía miró a su padre ajena a la mirada airada que Jones le profería a su padre; como siempre él tan directo y calculador como siempre lo había sido. Suspiró. Empezaba a entender por dónde iba la reunión._

_-Porque estoy bien –le contestó ella de forma terca._

_-No es cierto –apuntó Jones. Lucía lo miró-. Tu energía vital está disminuyendo, lo puedo notar en cada hechizo que haces, y cada vez que utilizas tus poderes disminuyen más._

_-No puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de mentirnos de esta forma –le regañó su madre visiblemente preocupada._

_-No os he engañado –su madre la miró de forma retadora cruzándose de brazos y Draco la miró alzando una ceja-… he ocultado información, que es diferente, ¿verdad papi?_

_En cualquier otro momento aquella declaración tan Malfoy, unida al apelativo cariñoso y a la carita de niña buena que Lucía había puesto, hubiesen conseguido la mezcla perfecta para que Draco sonriese orgulloso de su pequeña. Pero aquel no era el lugar y definitivamente no era el momento._

_-Lucía… -dijo con tono serio de advertencia-… dijiste que estabas bien, ¿tú crees que estar bien significa estar perdiendo la energía vital?_

_-Pero es que estoy bien –protestó Lucía-. No voy a tomar energía de nadie, si es eso lo que estáis pensando._

_Jones sonrió a medias. Draco y Hermione se miraron._

_-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? –preguntó Draco._

_-Lo leí en un libro; cuando la magia interna de un mago o bruja empieza a disminuir, la energía vital del mismo empieza a desaparecer y la única forma de conseguir que se estabilice es tomar energía de aquellos que la rodean y con los que tiene un vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte –se encogió de hombros._

_-Eso sólo lo has podido leer en uno de los libros de la Sección Prohibida –dijo su madre mirándola asombrada porque su hija se hubiera saltado una norma tan estricta como aquella. _

_Lucía la miró rodando los ojos; sabía por boca de Ron que su madre también se había saltado algunas normas cuando tenía su edad y aunque estuvo tentada a decírselo, estaba convencida de que aquello no le haría mucha gracia ni a su profesor ni a su madre._

_-No lo he leído de allí –dijo de forma despreocupada-, lo tomé de uno de los libros de la biblioteca de vuestra sala._

_-Te dije que no era bueno tener ciertos libros –dijo Hermione mirando a su esposo._

_-Mamá, lo tomé de tu estantería –corrigió Lucía sonriendo. Hermione la miró. ¿Tenía que ser tan Malfoy y tener esa sonrisa satisfactoria cada vez que lograba confundirla? Igual que Draco…_

_-Empezaré a supervisar todo lo que lees –le advirtió muy seria su madre._

_-Como sea, pero no pienso recurrir a la energía de nadie; no voy a permitir que nadie de los que quiero se quede sin siquiera una pizca de energía para que yo pueda recuperarme –aseguró tozuda._

_-Yo creo que deberías pensarlo –interrumpió Jones._

_-Y yo creo que la gente no debería mentir –contraatacó Lucía mirándolo de forma significativa. _

_-Lucía –dijo su padre mirándola._

_Lucía lo miró. Conocía aquel tono de voz. Conocía aquella mirada. Conocía a su padre mejor de lo que nadie creía. Suspiró. Aquella batalla estaba perdida y lo sabía pero podía ganar un poco de tiempo._

_-Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Será suficiente para vosotros?_

_Hermione pareció respirar aliviada y Draco la miró con una ceja enarcada; era evidente que él sabía lo que quería hacer su hija, pero no la delató ni protestó ante su idea. _

_-Si a principios del próximo año no te has decidido, nosotros lo haremos por ti ¿entiendes? –le amenazó su padre._

_Lucía asintió. No estaba bromeando, el brillo de advertencia en sus ojos lo delató._

_(fin flashback)_

Un suave aleteo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad que trataba de olvidar a veces. Artemisa, la lechuza que su padre le había comprado el anterior año, se acercó a ella planeando desde los cielos; Lucía sonrió al verla, siempre le producía una gran satisfacción estar cerca de aquel magnífico animal; elegante, majestuoso, altivo, de un excelente plumaje negro brillante y unos intensos ojos dorados que le recordaban a los ojos de un lobo. Estiró su mano hacia ella y Artemisa se posó sobre su brazo de forma elegante mientras recogía sus alas y estiraba la pata hacia su joven ama.

-Hola Artemisa… ¿qué me traes ahí? –desligó el mensaje y acarició el pico del animal que cabeceó en forma de reconocimiento-. Ve, si te necesito te llamaré –un nuevo cabeceo y el animal volvió a desplegar sus alas frente a ella, la sobrevoló un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba bien y luego subió hacia los cielos. Lucía se concentró en su mensaje-. Genial… -murmuró cuando leyó el escueto mensaje del profesor Jones-… ahora ni siquiera puedo estar una tarde tranquila… Quémate –ordenó. De forma inmediata el pergamino que tenía entre sus manos se incendió automáticamente quedando reducido a cenizas que el viento se encargó de llevarse.

Mientras se dirigía hacia los terrenos del castillo se preguntó qué diablos querría ahora Jones o Ron o quién fuera… Había tenido tiempo de hablar con él y lo había hecho largo y tendido, pero aún no sabía cómo debía llamarle… era muy confuso. Sonrió. ¿Desde cuándo su vida no era confusa? Una punzada en el pecho la hizo detenerse a medio camino entre los terrenos y la puerta que guardaba el castillo de Hogwarts; respiró profundamente intentando recuperar el aliento; era como si un cuchillo se hubiese clavado en su pecho de forma repentina y súbita y le hubiera cortado la respiración. Cerró los ojos y esperó que el dolor desapareciera. Cada vez le costaba más disimular que estaba bien cuando le daban esos ataques repentinos; sabía el motivo pero no iba a tomar energía de nadie, no iba a sobrevivir a costa de nadie y mucho menos de las personas a las que quería.

-Luz del bien, regresa a mí… -murmuró concentrándose en su propio poder.

Una sensación de alivio le recorrió la espina dorsal y se instaló en su espalda, atravesando su cuerpo para ir a quedarse sobre su pecho, llenándola de calor y tranquilidad. Respiró, esta vez, con menos dificultad, no era la primera vez que le pasaba y ya sabía como controlarlo. Volvió a respirar profundamente mientras se incorporaba despacio y maldecía interiormente al profesor Jones por pedirle justo en aquel momento que se reuniera con ella, estaba segura de que él lo iba a notar.

------------------------------

James sobrevolaba por encima de su casa; estaba aburrido. En cualquier otro momento estaría con Dani y Jack tramando alguna de las suyas o incluso con Adam jugando a quiddich o con Amy y Lucía intentando hacerlas razonar para que entendieran que el verano era para relajarse y no para estudiar como parecía que esas dos habían aprendido desde pequeña. Pero no aquel verano. Aquel maldito verano el profesor Jones había decidido que era mejor para Lucía quedarse sola en Hogwarts, con sus padres, claro, pero sin ninguno de ellos, ¿es que ese profesor no entendía que Lucía tenía que estar con sus amigos par poder desquitarse un poco de la presión que tenía sobre sus hombros? Y encima, para su mayor indignación, su padre había estado de acuerdo; el mismo Harry Potter había insistido en que sería lo mejor para Lucía y sin darle tiempo a protestar se lo habían llevado de Hogwarts ante la perspectiva de un aburridísimo verano, que era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo… incluso la tentativa de hacer los ejercicios, redacciones y deberes que le habían impuesto para aquel verano empezaba a ser tentadora e irresistible.

-¡James! ¡James!

El aludido giró en su escoba; Jack había subido a reunirse con él y por la expresión que traía no era una reunión muy agradable, o eso, o el chico se había metido en problemas con Amy y ahora iba a buscar su ayuda; cosa que no le importaba, pero eso de tener que decirle a su mejor amigo la mejor forma de reconciliarse con una chica para terminar con ella dándose besos y que esa chica resultara ser su hermana… no le hacía demasiada gracia, la verdad.

-Tú eres demasiado celoso y mi hermana demasiado sensible aunque no lo quiera aparentar –contestó Jamie antes de que Jack dijera nada.

Jack tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información que su amigo le había dado; cuando lo hizo, James ya había bajado al suelo así que le imitó.

-¡No es eso lo que quería decirte! –le gritó entre confuso y molesto porque James hubiese dado por sentado qué era lo que quería decirle.

James sonrió internamente mientras guardaba su escoba en el lugar que su padre había construido fuera de la casa para ello; esperó a que Jack estuviese a su altura y se giró para encararlo con una falsa seriedad.

-¿Te debo dinero?

-No –dijo confuso Jack.

-Oh, ¿me debes dinero? –volvió a preguntar.

El moreno volvió a negar.

-¿Por qué diablos me preguntas eso?

-Porque las únicas razones por las que te despegas de mi hermana es porque te debo dinero, porque me debes dinero o porque has tenido algún problema con ella –se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

-Ya… supongo que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente, ¿verdad?

James sonrió al ver la cara de culpabilidad que su amigo tenía. Era demasiado fácil jugar con él de aquella forma y él siempre sabía qué decir para manejar los sentimientos de Jack.

-No importa, eso es lo que pasa cuando uno tiene novia –bromeó a medias aún sin hacerle demasiada gracia que su hermana y su amigos estuviesen saliendo-. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

-¿Has hablado con Lucía últimamente?

Ante la mención de la chica rubia James puso toda su atención en él y en la conversación. Negó con la cabeza. La preocupación fue visible en los ojos de Jack y James frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Esta mañana, el brazalete que nos dio… lo vi parpadear un par de veces…

James frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Sí, bastante seguro. Si no, no estaría diciéndotelo y preguntándote si tienes noticias de Lucía, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, sí, tienes razón, perdona… Vamos a buscar a mi padre, quizá él sepa algo que a nosotros se nos escapa –sugirió James revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Jack asintió y sonrió internamente al ver la reacción del rubio; cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Lucía James prestaba atención de forma casi inmediata, como aquella vez que casi se cayó de la escoba por estar mirando hacia donde estaba la chica sólo porque Amy le había dicho que Lucía estaba a punto de caerse. Negó con la cabeza. ¿Era posible que él supiera de los sentimientos de su amigo antes incluso que él mismo lo hiciera?

-------------------------------

-Cinco minutos… -pidió remolón Draco mientras aferraba la cintura de su mujer para evitar que ésta saliera de la cama.

Hermione rió divertida.

-Eso mismo me dijiste hace una hora, Draco… -lo besó de forma rápida-… vamos, tenemos reunión con Jones y Dumbledore.

-No va a pasar nada porque lleguemos cinco minutos tarde… -intentó de nuevo el rubio mientras besaba a Hermione el la base del cuello.

-Conozco tus cinco minutos desde que teníamos dieciséis años… -se detuvo conteniendo el aire cuando Draco besó el lóbulo de su oreja-… Draco… si sigues así no estaremos sólo cinco minutos… -se quejó con una media sonrisa.

Draco sonrió presionando sus labios levemente sobre el cuello.

-Draco… -volvió a reclamar ella su atención-… tenemos que parar esto… -suspiró cuando la boca de su marido apartó con suavidad el tirante del camisón-… Draco… nos están esperando…

Draco resopló contra la piel de su esposa, visiblemente contrariado y frustrado por no poder continuar con lo que él tenía pensado y disfrutar del sabor de la piel de Hermione, como le gustaba hacer cada vez que tenían ocasión. Hermione rió suavemente al escuchar el resoplido de Draco; lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos y sabía que no sería precisamente una reunión con Dumbledore y Jones.

-Te prometo que esta noche te compensaré… -le susurró al oído.

La mirada de Draco se cruzó con la suya y Hermione no pudo evitar admirar el brillo de picardía que contenían los ojos grises de él.

-¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó impaciente. Hermione tuvo que reprimir otra risa al ver la cara de Draco; asintió levemente-. ¿Toda la noche? –ella volvió a asentir-. Bien, me encargaré de que Eilin se quede con Alex –aseguró el hombre.

Esta vez Hermione no pudo ni quiso evitar reír. A veces su esposo se portaba como un niño; pero era suyo, era su niño… y lo amaba por ello.

---------------------------------------

-Tiene que haber otra solución –insistió Lucía mirando a los adultos de la habitación.

-Me temo que no la hay Lucía –admitió Jones casi derrotado-; tienes que elegir entre obtener magia de los demás o dejar de utilizar tus poderes…

-¡Pero sabéis que eso es imposible! –gritó ella casi desesperada- ¡Si dejo de utilizar mis poderes, ¿quién acabará con todo esto! –gritó de nuevo mientras arrojaba un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ en el que se veía en primera página una lista de los muertos muggles y magos.

-Entonces no te queda más opción que tomar energía de los demás, ¿verdad? –apuntó Dumbledore mirándola por encima de sus gafas-. Supongo que no querrás pasarte el resto del verano convocando tu poder cada vez que te sientas mal ¿cierto?

Los ojos de Lucía se estrecharon mientras miraba a Dumbledore. Lo sabía. ¿Cómo diablos lo sabía? ¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaba para saberlo siempre todo? Estaba a punto de replicarle algo cuando la voz severa de su padre le hizo darse cuenta de que no era el mejor momento ni el lugar.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Lucía?

-Nada –cortó ella tajante-. Estoy bien –aseguró mirando a su padre-, en serio, estoy perfectamente.

-Lucía –advirtió de nuevo Draco.

La chica resopló mientras le dirigía una mirada de indignación al director.

-No he estado sintiéndome muy bien estos días… me canso demasiado así que recurro a mi poder para recuperarme… no es nada del otro mundo… -se apresuró a añadir entre dientes al ver la preocupación en el rostro de sus padres.

-Lucía, mírame –ordenó Jones antes de que Hermione o Draco pudieran decir nada.

Lucía obedeció. Había aprendido a confiar en aquel hombre, ¿cómo no hacerlo después de saber quién era? Su madre había confiado en él cuando era pequeña, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, incluso se atrevería a decir que Hermione Granger había llegado a sentir algo por Ronald Weasley, sólo que el lugar y el tiempo no fueron los indicados para que esos sentimientos saliesen a la luz, y cuando lo hicieron, ya había sido demasiado tarde, pues Draco Malfoy había visto en Hermione lo que quería en una esposa.

Miró pacientemente a Jones, sabiendo lo que éste haría. Quería saber hasta qué grado estaba dañada y hasta qué grado necesitaba de sus poderes para estar bien. Suspiró. En cuanto él se diese cuenta de las veces que había tenido que recurrir a su poder para mantenerse bien, la obligarían a tomar la magia de los demás y a pesar de que no lo quería hacer, en el fondo, sabía que era la mejor opción.

Sintió el escalofrío normal que sentía cada vez que la magia de Jones la rodeaba y la envolvía con suavidad, no era nada nuevo; en realidad, la primera vez que Jones había hecho aquello, ella había sentido como si hiciera tiempo que él lo llevaba haciendo. No fue ninguna novedad enterarse después de que Jones llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo, en un intento de protegerla de todo lo malo que le podría haber pasado. Se sintió agradecida por ello.

Cerró los ojos intentando vaciar su mente para facilitarle la tarea a Jones y respiró con tranquilidad notando las miradas de sus padres a sus espaldas. La mano de Jones se posó sobre su cabeza casi sin tocarla, apenas un roce; la energía del hombre la rodeó por completo cubriéndola en una especie de burbuja que la mantenía alejada del resto, ella sabía que en aquella burbuja podía bajar las barreras de defensa y podía dejar que sus poderes saliesen sin control, Jones los controlaría por ella; era el único que podía hacerlo. Se relajó. Notó como el fuego fluía por sus venas, casi podía visualizar el hielo y el frío mezclándose con las llamas dentro de su cuerpo; la luz blanca que sus manos expandían cuando utilizaba la curación e incluso las conexiones que tenía con los demás cuando intentaba saber si estaban en peligro; pero lo que más notó fue cuando liberó la empatía. Podía notar la preocupación de sus padres por ella y el dolor de Jones. Suspiró internamente preguntándose cuándo cesaría aquel dolor y aquella culpabilidad que su profesor sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

La burbuja fue desapareciendo y ella alzó nuevamente sus barreras. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos sabía que se iba a encontrar con la mirada reprobatoria de Jones y, seguramente la de sus padres y la del director.

-¿Se pude saber en qué estabas pensando? –preguntó de golpe Jones tomándola de los hombros -. Te he explicado cientos de veces que no puedes practicar ningún poder sin que yo esté contigo, ¿qué tal si te ocurre algo? ¿qué tal si no eres capaz de controlarlo y acaba estallando dentro de ti? ¿has pensado en eso? ¿lo has pensado? –Lucía lo miraba sin saber qué decir-. ¡Hay gente que quiere estar a tu lado, pero tú no les dejas, Lucía! ¡No puedes hacerlo todo sola!

-¡Deje de gritarle así a mi hija! –gritó Hermione mirando al profesor con cierto asombro y temblor en la voz. Lucía lo notó, igual que Draco que miró a su esposa confundido.

-¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, Lucía? –preguntó Draco mirando a su hija.

-Me parece –empezó a decir Dumbledore -, que la señorita Malfoy ha estado haciendo cosas que no debería de haber estado haciendo…

Lucía resopló mientras se dejaba caer en la silla que Dumbledore le ofrecía amblemente y que, casualmente estaba en medio de sus dos padres. Si Jones no la había matado, probablemente sus padres lo harían. Frunció el ceño. Hermione la imitó mirándola.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, Lucía? –preguntó Draco aparentando una calma que no sentía.

-Mis poderes han aumentado… -murmuró ella casi deseando que no la escucharan-… y decidí probarlos yo sola…

-¿Qué has hecho qué? –preguntó Hermione mirándola como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes -. ¿No te dijeron que era peligroso que hicieras algo así? ¿no te avisaron que no debías hacerlo? Pero claro, tú tenías que hacerlo… igual que tu padre… os encanta meteros en líos…

Draco la miró enarcando una ceja. Lucía imitó a su padre. Dumbledore se limitó a mirarla sonriente mientras que Jones discutía consigo mismo si debía darle la razón a Hermione o recordarla la cantidad de veces que ella también se metió en líos aún sabiendo que no debía hacer según qué cosas.

-Seguro que Lucía tiene una buena excusa, ¿cierto, princesa? –concedió Draco girándose hacia la chica rubia que lo miró agradecida-. O eso espero, porque si no, estarás castigada hasta que Potter consiga hacer una poción perfecta… -finalizó mirando amenazante a su hija. Lucía suspiró; James no había conseguido hacer una poción perfecta en su vida.

-No quería preocuparos… -dijo finalmente Lucía. Los adultos la miraron-. Sé cuanto podéis llegar a preocuparos por mí y no intentéis negarme que lo estáis y además también asustados en el caso de mamá –dijo mirándola-, puedo sentirlo incluso con mis barreras –Hermione se sonrojó mientras se mordía la esquina del labio como cada vez que hacía estando pensativa o nerviosa-. Desde que Réficul se metió en mi mente… mis poderes han estado aumentando y quería saber qué podía hacer y que no… pero no quería hacerlo si con eso os ibais a preocupar y sabía que lo ibais a hacer, así que opté por no contarlo… Lo siento, sé que no debí hacerlo…

Hermione y Draco se miraron unos segundos.

-Lucía, es nuestro trabajo y nuestro deber como padres preocuparnos por ti, princesa… -le dijo Draco sonriendo a medias-… tu trabajo es obedecernos y creer que sabemos qué es lo mejor para ti –Hermione carraspeó-, sabemos lo que es mejor para ti –se apresuró a rectificar ante la divertida mirada de su hija-, siempre nos vamos a preocupar por ti, lo hicimos cuando tenías tres años, lo hacemos ahora y lo haremos incluso cuando tengas treinta años, una familia y tus propios hijos… -Lucía le devolvió la sonrisa-… siempre nos vamos a preocupar por ti.

-Sí, y aunque agradecemos tu madurez y tu sentido común, debes entender que no puedes poner en riesgo tu vida únicamente para que nosotros no nos preocupemos, ¿de acuerdo? –añadió Hermione mirando a su hija-. Tú y Alex lo sois todo para nosotros…

Lucía asintió en silencio.

-Lucía… ¿qué has estado practicando? –preguntó Jones un poco más tranquilo mientras miraba a su alumna.

-Poca cosa… fuego, hielo, viento, curación, detectar auras, la empatía –se giró hacia Dumbledore-, por cierto el Calamar Gigante se está quejando de que no se le alimenta lo suficiente, lo convencí de que no se lanzara hacia los niños de primero este curso, pero no prometo nada el próximo año – se giró hacia Jones como si lo que hubiera dicho no tuviera la mayor importancia-, también convocar la energía para transformarla en un arma y…

-Espera, ¿te has comunicado con el calamar gigante? –preguntó Hermione. Lucía asintió. -¿Cómo?

-Leo la mente… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, y también he aprendido oclumancia.- Los adultos se miraron-. Lo leí en un libro y lo encontré interesante, así que le pedí al profesor Snape que me ayudara –sonrió al ver la cara de sus padres-, y por cierto me dijo que lo haría únicamente para que la sobre protección de mis padres no terminara con mi talento innato, ¿qué quería decir?

-Nada –dijeron los adultos inmediatamente. Lucía sonrió.

-¿Qué más has estado haciendo Lucía? –preguntó con voz cansada Jones.

-¿Más? ¿Hay más? ¿Te parece poco? –pero Jones no le contestó. Hermione se giró hacia su hija -¿Lucía?

-Bueno… también soy capaz de controlar la electricidad… -los adultos la miraron y ella resopló-. Y soy animaga ¿contentos?

-¿Qué eres qué? Eso es imposible –dijo Draco-, se tarda años en ser animago, ¿no es así?

Dumbledore asintió.

-Al abuelo de James y a sus amigos les llevó cinco años prácticamente llegar a convertirse en animagos…

-Lo sé, pero con determinados ingredientes y haciendo una poción que cueza en un lugar y tiempo determinado, se crea un vínculo con tus raíces animagas que provocan que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y…

-Lucía, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaste? –preguntó Hermione.

-Tres meses –dijo ella sinceramente frunciendo el ceño-, podrían haber sido dos, pero tuve que repetir la poción, me olvidé de añadir el ingrediente principal… -miró discretamente a Fawkes y Dumbledore sonrió interceptando su mirada.-. Y no, no lo sabe nadie… No pensaba poner en peligro a ninguno de mis amigos…

-¿Algo más que debas añadir? –preguntó aún sorprendido Draco. Lucía negó.

-Lucía… -advirtió en tono serio Jones.

-Está bien… Puedo controlar el clima… -admitió finalmente.

-No puedes hacer eso –afirmó seriamente Jones.

-Sí puedo hacerlo –confirmó Lucía-. Lo descubrí un día intentando controlar la electricidad… -Jones la miró y ella resopló mientras intentaba decidir qué le dolía más, si que pensaran que no podía hacerlo o el hecho de que creyeran que no debía haberlo hecho-…cree una pequeña esfera para poder controlar la electricidad, proyectando mis poderes hacia su interior –aclaró-, no me salió a la primera, me enfadé y una pequeña tormenta se desató en el interior de la burbuja… cuando me tranquilicé, la tormenta pasó y cuando conseguí controlar la electricidad, los rayos de sol penetraron en la burbuja… Es como si pudiese controlar el clima según mis estados de ánimo –terminó explicando la pequeña bruja.

Jones miró a Dumbledore de forma significativa y el anciano entendió de inmediato que el hombre quería hablarle de algo.

-Lucía, ¿por qué no vas a escribirles una carta al señor Potter y a los Weasley? Llevas un mes entero aquí y aún no han venido a visitarte…–inquirió el director mirándola por unos segundos. Los ojos de Lucía se iluminaron ante la mención de poder escribir a sus amigos diciéndoles que podían verse-. Veo que la idea te agrada –le sonrió.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó mirando a Jones directamente.

Jones asintió vagamente, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos para pensar en dar una explicación coherente y Lucía interpretó aquello como una señal afirmativa. Se giró para encarar a sus padres. Sabía que no estaban de humor, sabían que seguramente no estarían de humor en bastante tiempo; no solo había desobedecido una orden directa de un profesor, lo que la colocaba en una mala posición con su madre, una fanática de los profesores y las normas, sino que además había ocultado que estaba mal, lo cual estaba segura que a su padre no le haría ni pizca de gracia y mucho menos sabiendo lo sobre protector que era con ella. No se equivocó. En la mirada de ambos podía leerse la preocupación y el miedo.

-¿Puedo ir, por favor? –pidió la chica a sus padres.

Hermione y Draco se miraron una milésima de segundo. Ambos entendían a la niña; llevaba un mes sin ver a sus amigos cuando generalmente solían pasarse todo el día juntos, tanto en el curso escolar como en vacaciones; era normal que quisiera verlos, los necesitaba a su lado. Hermione entendía esto porque a ella misma le había ocurrido con Ron y Harry durante su adolescencia; Draco lo quería entender porque siempre había anhelado a alguien a quien poder llamar amigo y que no solo quisiera estar a su lado por su apellido y su fortuna, no había sido hasta que Blaise y Pansy habían demostrado que eran tales, que se había dado cuenta del significado de la palabra amistad con todas sus letras. Draco observó como los ojos de Hermione estaban fijos en Jones que simulaba no darse cuenta de su mirada. Sorpresa y recelo. La tomó de la mano en un gesto involuntario para atraer de nuevo su atención. Funcionó.

-¿Papá? –preguntó de nuevo Lucía.

-Claro, princesa… pero luego hablaremos de todo esto ¿de acuerdo?-Lucía asintió. Draco se giró hacia los dos adultos-. Nosotros iremos a buscar a Alex –miró a su esposa que le devolvió la mirada-, ¿vamos, preciosa?-ella asintió-. Hasta luego, profesor Dumbledore, profesor Jones –añadió con una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el hombre que los miraba. Él correspondió con un saludo con la cabeza. Hermione no fue capaz de decir nada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el profesor Jones miró a Dumbledore.

-Lo sabe –el anciano lo miró unos segundos-. Hermione… dije unas frases que siempre acostumbraba a decir con Harry… y Hermione es lista… pronto sabrá quién soy yo si es que no lo sabe ya…

Dumbledore le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Entonces lo mejor será que se lo digas tú.

Jones miró al director que tenía una divertida sonrisa en los labios. Se sentó. Odiaba cuando los demás tenían razón.

-----------------------------------

-¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

Draco la había conducido en silencio hasta uno de los patios interiores del castillo; estaban sentados, uno junto al otro, Draco a horcajadas sobre el banco mientras la miraba suplicándole con la mirada grisácea que le dijera qué ocurría. Hermione lo miró con una falsa sonrisa y él sonrió para sí, adivinando las siguientes palabras que su mujer le iba a decir.

-Y no me digas que no ocurre nada y que sólo estás reocupada por Lucía porque no es eso y lo sé, así que dime qué ha pasado… He visto cómo mirabas a Jones y estabas… petrificada…

-No es cierto –se defendió ella.

-Sí lo es. Casi he tenido que sacarte de allí a empujones porque no eras capaz de reaccionar –contestó él sin perder la paciencia-. ¿Me lo quieres contar?

-Es… -hizo un ademán con la mano antes de dejarla caer sobre su regazo-… es una tontería, te vas a reír de mí… -como si quisiera darse la razón a sí misma, esbozó una ligera carcajada que Draco encontró sarcástica y nada humorística.

-¿Qué ocurre? –volvió a preguntar.

-El profesor Jones.

-¿Jonathan? –preguntó Draco arrugando la frente-, ¿qué ocurre con él?

-No pongas esa cara, no ocurre nada con él –se apresuró a añadir Hermione al reconocer el brillo opaco de los celos en los ojos de su marido-, así que no pienses en hechizarlo aún… -bromeó.

Draco sonrió a medias aún esperando que Hermione le contestara.

-¿Entonces?

-Es algo que ha dicho ahí dentro… -dijo la mujer mirándole-… es algo que me ha hecho recordar el pasado…

-¿Cuándo le ha gritado a Lucía? –preguntó de nuevo él preocupado. Hermione le miró preguntándose si había sido tan obvia-. Ha sido desde ese momento cuando te has quedado pálida y casi sin hablar –se encogió de hombros-, después de tanto tiempo contigo es fácil adivinar las cosas que te mortifican… -explicó con sinceridad.

- Las últimas frases que le ha dicho a Lucía…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Eso mismo era lo que Ron solía decirle a Harry cuando Harry no nos contaba nada porque no nos quería poner en peligro… "¡Hay gente que quiere estar a tu lado, pero tú no les dejas, Lucía! ¡No puedes hacerlo todo sola!" –repitió ella con una media sonrisa-. Podría acordarme de esas oraciones toda la vida… las escuché muchas veces…

-Será casualidad –insistió Draco abrazando a su esposa de forma protectora.

-No es casualidad Draco. Es todo… su sonrisa, la forma de hablarme, el modo en que me mira como si supiera más de mi niñez que nadie… sus gestos, sus costumbres… su forma de hablar… hay algo en él que me envía continuas señales de aviso y no sé leerlas…

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa? –ella lo miró-. Dices que no sabes leerlas, si no lo supieras, no estarías tan nerviosa… ¿Qué es de verdad lo qué estás pensando Hermione?

-¿Si te lo digo, me prometes que no me tomarás por loca? –preguntó ella cansada. Draco asintió-. Estoy pensando que de algún modo, Jones y Ron están conectados.

-Weasley murió –dijo Draco-. Protegió a Potter y murió Hermione, debes de aceptar que…

-No, Draco sé que hay alguna conexión entre los dos, lo sé, lo siento… -enterró la cabeza en su pecho y Draco la abrazó más fuerte mientras besaba su cabeza-; sé que hay algo que se me escapa… pero juraría que Jones y Ron… -suspiró-… si no fuera imposible, juraría que son la misma persona…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Ambos se giraron sobresaltados hacia las sombras que proyectaban los arcos de piedra. Draco colocó su brazo alrededor de Hermione de forma protectora e instintiva a pesar de saber que ella sabía defenderse perfectamente sola; su otra mano ya estaba en su varita. Ambos se relajaron al ver salir de las sombras una figura conocida.

-Lo siento, no quería asustaros…

-¿Espiando, Potter? –preguntó Draco.

-Sólo pasaba por aquí, iba a buscaros a la oficina de Dumbledore y os escuché por casualidad –clavó sus ojos en Hermione-. No puedes creer eso Hermione, yo vi cómo murió Ron, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando los ojos verdes de su amigo; estaban llenos de miedo y de dolor, como cada vez que el nombre de Ron era mencionado; era cierto que ella lo echaba de menos, que siempre se había culpado de su muerte, que siempre había pensado que si aquel día ella hubiera estado con ellos en lugar de estar con Draco, quizá Ron no hubiese muerto… todo era cierto… Sin embargo, era Harry quien había estado con él hasta el final y quien había visto como se sacrificaba por él… Sabía que el dolor que ella sentía no podía ser nada comparado al que el hombre que tenía delante debía haber pasado. Su garganta estaba seca y se veía incapaz de responder.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Draco.

-Jack y James –se encogió de hombros-, creyeron que Lucía estaba mal y los he traído para que vean que no es cierto –los ojos del matrimonio Malfoy se encontraron-, ¿qué ocurre? ¿está bien Lucía? ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-Está bien…. Pero esta mañana tuvo un ligero contratiempo –dijo Draco-. ¿Cómo sabían ellos que… -Harry lo miró de forma significativa y se tocó la muñeca izquierda, donde el brazalete que Lucía le había dado estaba en contacto con su piel-, el brazalete… claro…

-Jack vio como brillaba un par de segundos, el tiempo justo para que se asustaran…

-Siempre dije que no era buena idea que leyera tanto… -la voz de Jones los sobresaltó de nuevo-… perdón, olvidé que en este castillo pueden aparecer cosas extrañas de un momento a otro –añadió divertido.

-¿Dónde…

-Envíe a Jack y Jamie a la lechucería, Lucía había ido a enviarles una carta, supongo que se habrán encontrado… -miró a Draco-… ¿podrías dejarnos solos? Necesito hablar con ellos.

Draco asintió.

-Luego me lo cuentas –le susurró a su esposa cuando la besó en la frente. Ella asintió.

Jones los miró a ambos. Harry se situó al lado de Hermione pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella temblaba y no era por el frío. El profesor sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Bueno… creo que tenemos que hablar de algo… -los miró y les sonrió-… jamás imaginé que terminaríais casándoos con dos serpientes… -bromeó.

El viento hizo revolotear en silencio las capas de los tres adultos. Hermione se sujetó a Harry. No podía ser; no era cierto. Harry miró a Jones; sus ojos verdes llenos de asombro y miedo; no podía creer nada de aquello.

-------------------------------------

Aquel era su pequeño secreto. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se atrevería a entrar en sus habitaciones si no quería enfrentarse a la mortífaga Bellatrix y provocar la mínima ira de Réficul. Se dirigió a la pared del fondo y pulsó con su mano la cuarta piedra vertical y dos más a la izquierda; el leve crujir cerca de la cama le hizo girarse para ver como el compartimiento secreto se abría. Un minúsculo cajón se abrió paso entre la cama y el suelo. Bella se arrodilló junto al cajón y extrajo el sobre amarillento que siempre guardaba allí. Cualquiera podría pensar que allí guardaba joyas, documentos de valor, incluso un dinero que jamás sería utilizado; todos ellos se hubiesen equivocado. Lo único de valor que Bella guardaba allí era la fotografía de su hermana y ella justo antes de la boda de Narcisa.

Las dos rubias, las dos sonrientes, altas y majestuosas, con aquel porte digno de la realeza y que tantos envidiaban y otros tantos codiciaban a partes iguales. Narcisa estaba radiante; jugaba con uno de sus mechones enrollándolo alrededor del dedo índice y soltándolo ligeramente haciendo que el tirabuzón recién creado diera suaves botecitos en el aire; ella la abraza por detrás y saludaba a la cámara, inconsciente de que en la siguiente media hora su hermana anunciaría su boda y por tanto, su separación.

Narcisa era todo lo que le quedaba de su pasado, todo lo que una vez las había unido había desaparecido, sus padres, su casa, su herencia… absolutamente todo y sólo le quedaba ella. Sonrió.

Recordaba perfectamente el primer día en que Narcisa había intentado hacer una poción y la habitación había estallado causando el enojo de su madre y la diversión de su padre; recordaba sus intentos por volar y el modo en que había desistido después del cuarto intento consecutivo; recordaba cuando la había acompañado a comprar su primera varita y Narcisa se había sentido avergonzada por romper los cristales de la tienda, a pesar de que el señor Ollivander simplemente le habían sonreído con comprensión alegando que eso era algo que ocurría siempre.

Todos y cada uno de los momentos estaba grabado en su cabeza. Sabía el dolor que supondría para Narcisa el dolor de Draco al perder a su hija… Y no podía evitarlo, no quería evitarlo. Por alguna razón, la oscuridad que habitaba en su corazón le decía que no lo evitase… Desde el retrato, Narcisa volvió a sonreír y ella alargó una mano para acariciar la fotografía mágica en un vano intento de estar más cerca de su hermana de lo que lo había estado en los últimos años.

Podía ayudar a su hermana e intentar recuperar lo que había perdido, traicionando al ser que había llevado en su interior durante nueve meses y que jamás la había considerado su madre, o podía hacer sufrir a Narcisa más de lo que nadie pudiese haber sufrido nunca.

Fuera, una tormenta se desató. Bella sonrió, besó la fotografía y la volvió a guardar en su compartimiento. Aquel era su secreto, sólo de ella, nadie más debía saber que guardaba aquel lazo con el pasado. Sin querer ser consciente de ello, con el primer rayo que iluminó la estancia, Bella había tomado una decisión.

--------------------------------------

No cabía duda que el entrenamiento le había sentado bien. Estaba más bonita que nunca, sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, su cuerpo estaba esbelto y musculoso donde debía estarlo; sus rizos caían sobre su espalda a excepción de aquellos tres tirabuzones que se había anudado sobre la nuca con el fino pasador dorado que Amy le regaló en su último cumpleaños. Estaba preciosa. Quizá fuera el hecho de que hacía días que no la veía o quizá fuera el hecho de que hacía tiempo que había aclarado sus dudas, pero en el momento en el que encontró a Lucía en la lechucería y la vio sonreír al verlos allí, la vio más hermosa que nunca.

-En ese caso enviaré a Artemisa a casa de los Weasley –sonrió y se giró hacia su lechuza.

Jack aprovechó para mirar a su amigo y darle un codazo suave en las costillas. Pero James parecía no estar por la labor de prestarle atención a su amigo por lo que Jack tuvo que recurrir al viejo truco de su padre, una palmada en la espalda lo bastante fuerte para que él volviese al mundo real y dejase de fantasear y lo bastante débil para que James no quisiera matarlo en aquel mismo instante.

-Si la miras tanto la vas a gastar… -bromeó de forma inconsciente. James lo miró cortante-. Era una broma, no deberías tomártelo así si no fuera porque… -Jamie enrojeció -… oh, oh… ¿no me digas qué…

-Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensarlo –le advirtió James en un susurro mientras que Lucía escribía la carta para Dani, Adam y Jen.

-Pero si es algo que salta a la vista James… -le dijo Jack sonriendo-… ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Jack le sonrió-. ¿Qué?

-Estoy hablando de que ya era de que te dieras cuenta de que Lucía es tu mejor amiga, pero también es una chica…

-Yo ya sabía que era una chica –protestó James ligeramente ruborizado.

-¿En serio? ¿Catorce años con ella sin una insinuación durmiendo juntos en la misma cama en verano y estando con ella constantemente y sabías que era una chica? –Lucía terminó de escribir y llamó a Artemisa con un silbido-. Y yo que creía que la considerabas una amiga…

-Y eso es lo que es –enrojeció aún más-, no sé que pretendes Zabinni, pero no vas a liarme –dijo muy serio. Jack tuvo que contener la carcajada.

-Listo chicos, ¿nos vamos a otra parte? Tenéis que contarme qué hacéis aquí.

-Jack quería hacer de héroe –bromeó James retando a su amigo con la mirada. Lucía lo miró interrogante -. Su brazalete brilló esta mañana… y no dejó de insistir hasta que mi padre nos trajo aquí.

-¿Tío Harry está aquí? –los dos asintieron -. Genial… otro adulto para presionarme sobre lo que debo hacer… no me hagáis caso –añadió al ver la cara de desconcierto de los dos chicos-. ¿Dónde habéis dejado a Amy?

Los tres se miraron.

-Biblioteca –dijeron al mismo tiempo riendo.

-Vamos a buscarla.

--------------------------------------

El encapuchado se arrodilló ante Réficul; detrás de él, tres personas más, cubiertas del mismo modo con túnicas lilas y capuchas negras esperaban pacientes a que el Nuevo Señor Oscuro hablase para saber por qué habían sido convocados.

-Quiero realizar el Ritual Sagrado de Unión –anunció con voz solemne. El encapuchado tembló un poco y Réficul sonrió-. Antes de que el tiempo se consuma quiero tener la certeza de tener sus poderes y a ella… Controlarla… eso es lo que más anhelo…

-Será cómo deseéis –dijo el hombre mayor-. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos, Mi Señor?

-Tres meses –anunció Réficul-. Tres meses y quiero tenerla a mi lado o lo pagaréis con vuestra vida, ¿entendido?

Los asistentes asintieron incapaces de hablar. Réficul sonrió. Le gustaba dominar, le gustaba controlar, le gustaba el poder… e iba a demostrarlo.

----------------------------------------

**¿Y bien? Que os ha parecido?**

**Se atreverá Jones a confesarle a Harry y Hermione quién es él de verdad?**

**Qué decisión ha tomado Bella?**

**Pues no pienso actualizar hasta que los reviews no superen los cuatro que he recibido de mi pasado capítulo :p**

**Un besito y que disfrutéis leyendo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	30. Chapter 25

**Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo!**

**Aps, sabeis que? La amenaza pasada funcionó! Muchas, muchas gracias por dejarme tantos reviews! Y muchas gracias también a los que se pasaron por mis otros fics y me dejaron su opinión.**

**Os he contestado a todos los que me habeis dejado vuestro correo y a todos los que he podido contestar; al resto, muchas gracias por leerme, en serio, no sabéis cuanto anima!**

**Pues nada… nos habíamos quedado en que Ron estaba a punto de confesar a Harry y Hermione quien era, cierto?**

**Entonces seguid leyendo… a ver si se lo dice…**

CAPITULO 22

-¿Debo suponer que mi marido está con Hermione?

-Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? –Draco la besó en la mejilla mientras la rodeaba por la cintura.

-Acompañé a Harry a traer a los chicos –se encogió de hombros-, supuse que Jack, Jamie y Amy serían demasiado estrés junto para él –ambos rieron suavemente.

-No me extraña… James es tan agotador como su padre lo era… -bromeó Draco lo que le ganó una mirada de advertencia de Pansy-. Era broma, cariño –añadió. Pansy a veces podía dar miedo simplemente con una gélida mirada-. ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

-Jack tuvo el presentimiento de que a Lucía le había pasado algo y como no se iban a quedar tranquilos hasta que viesen que todo andaba bien… -se encogió de hombros. Draco ensombreció su mirada-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Lucía… esta mañana se ha encontrado mal… cada vez gasta más energías y creo que los brazaletes que les hizo a los chicos y a nosotros –mostró el suyo-, consumen energía de ella cuando intenta enfocarnos para saber si estamos bien o no… Se niega a recurrir a la aceptación de la magia de los demás…

-Tan terca como su madre y tan orgullosa como tú –dijo Pansy ligeramente preocupada por su ahijada-. ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-No serviría de nada –denegó con la cabeza-, Potter ya lo hizo y no valió más que para que los dos terminaran con dolor de cabeza… ¿Qué es eso de tan orgullosa como yo? Yo no soy orgulloso –añadió con fingida voz de enojo.

Pansy rió.

-No, claro… ni tampoco eras el alumno predilecto de Snape –añadió con sorna. Draco sonrió a medias.

-No recuerdo que te quejaras de eso –arqueó una ceja y Pansy rió suavemente otra vez. A veces Draco lograba sacarla de sus casillas-. En serio Pansy, estoy preocupado por Lucía.

La mujer rubia miró a su amigo a los ojos. Ojos grises. Siempre le habían fascinado los ojos de Draco, capaces de congelar el mismo infierno si se lo proponía, pero cálidos y cariñosos con aquellos capaces de entrar en el corazón de quien en una ocasión había sido un niño malcriado con ideas estúpidas.

-No sólo es Lucía, ¿verdad? –Draco apartó la mirada de la azul de Pansy, aquella mujer siempre había tenido la capacidad de leerle el alma-¿Qué más ocurre Draco?

-Mi padre… -murmuró Draco-… ¿recuerdas al padre de Blaise? –Pansy asintió y Draco sólo pudo sonreír con cierta tristeza-… Mi padre tiene el mismo hechizo… lo visité el otro día y no puedo encontrar…

-Draco, tranquilo… -le pidió ella cuando vio que el hombre empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Draco respiró profundamente.

-Me he pasado más horas intentando crear una poción que contrarreste el hechizo de las que puedo imaginar… -suspiró-…pero no he encontrado nada… ni siquiera en la sección prohibida y no recuerdo nada de…

-Draco, -Pansy colocó sus manos en el rostro de su amigo-, ambos sabemos que ninguna poción puede revertir ese hechizo –le dijo seriamente-. Deberías descansar… tu padre te necesitará…

-Pansy, mi padre no va a morir –dijo Draco firmemente-. Él no va a morir… no puede morir…

-Draco…

Le dolía ver a su amigo así. Él siempre había sido el fuerte de los tres. Blaise y ella siempre se habían apoyado en Draco y cuando habían tenido un problema del tipo qu hubiera sido, Draco había sido el pilar central del trío de serpientes, como se llamaban entre ellos burlonamente; y aunque en un principio habían adoptado ese nombre para burlarse del trío dorado, se habían dado cuenta de que en realidad ese nombre les estaba muy bien, aunque evidentemente, nadie más debería saberlo.

Ver a Draco en aquel estado, aunque sólo se mostrase así frente a ella y frente a Blaise, aunque quizá también frente a Hermione, pero no estaba segura de ello, le hizo darse cuenta de que era humano y de que de verdad estaba preocupado por Lucius Malfoy. Incapaz de decirle nada, simplemente lo abrazó. Lo abrazó tan fuertemente como pudo, queriendo demostrarle que no estaba solo y que nunca lo estaría.

-Vamos a volar un rato –dijo ella sorprendiéndolo-. ¿Qué? Volar siempre te ha hecho bien, decías que te olvidabas de tus problemas y cada vez que Harry vuelve después de un vuelo con Blaise parece que viene recuperado de energías –sonrió coqueta mientras arqueaba una ceja al más puro estoy Malfoy.

-Oh, cállate… -dijo sonriendo él-… demasiada información sobre Potter, gracias.

Pansy rió con suavidad y tomó la mano de Draco.

-Vamos, anda… hace mucho que no vuelo, ¿me dejas tu escoba?

-¿Mi Rayo Dorado? Ni hablar… -bromeó Draco.

-Oh, vamos… la culpa es tuya… si no me hubieses enseñado a volar en un principio…

La risa de Draco se perdió por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras Pansy iba dándole argumentos por los que debía dejarle su Rayo Dorado, a pesar de que sabía que Draco jamás se separaría de su última adquisición y mucho menos habiendo sido un regalo de Hermione.

-----------------------------------------

-Sería mejor que os sentarais –indicó Jones con una media sonrisa incómoda-. Creo que lo que tengo que deciros puede afectaros bastante… -dio un paso hacia ellos, pero Hermione retrocedió y Harry se colocó delante de ella. Jones lo comprendía perfectamente, así que detuvo su avance y se limitó a mirarlos-… Si os quisiera hacer daño ya lo habría hecho…

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Harry temiéndose la respuesta. En una ocasión Hermione le había dicho que quién pregunta algo corre el riesgo de saber la verdad, sintió que esa frase era cierta en aquel momento más que nunca.-. La otra vez me dijiste que…

-Espera, ¿qué otra vez? –inquirió Hermione.

-Tuvimos una conversación hace tiempo… -dijo Harry-… y me dijiste –se dirigió a Jones de nuevo-… que no eras real, que eras un cúmulo de energía que estabas aquí para proteger a Lucía… ¿eso es cierto?

-A medias –aceptó Jones pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿Proteger a Lucía? ¿Por qué habrías de proteger tú a mi hija? –volvió a preguntar Hermione a la que sus hormonas de madre protectora se le habían despertado al escuchar el nombre de su hija.

-Porque soy su protector… -dijo Jones intentando ordenar sus ideas. Estaba resultando bastante más difícil de lo que creía que iba a ser.

-¿Qué quieres decir con qué eres su protector? –volvió a interrumpir Harry.

-Quiero decir que me designaron para protegerla…

-¿Porqué a ella?-interrogó Hermione desconfiada

-Porque es tu hija –respondió Jones empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Quién eres? –volvió a repetir Harry.

-Bueno, basta ya. –pidió casi al borde del histerismo - ¡Si queréis que os lo cuente todo, tendréis que estar callados y luego contestaré vuestras preguntas, pero no sigáis haciendo eso porque terminaréis volviéndome más loco que los gemelos el día en que me engañaron con sus caramelos de broma!

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron subitamente y miraron al profesor que tenía delante casi escaseándolo para encontrar una razón de lo que había dicho; tan sólo una persona hablaba así de los gemelos… Jones suspiró. Quizá si se mostraba cómo era todo sería más fácil.

-No quiero que os asustéis, ¿de acuerdo?

Se concentró en su poder. Notó como el cabello negro desaparecía y como se acortaba cambiando de color a un rojizo suave; las pecas volvieron a ser visibles en su rostro blanco y sus ojos azules recuperaron su color azul claro. Hermione y Harry lo miraron unos segundos, incapaces de decir o hacer nada. Algo cohibido, Ron levantó la mano derecha a modo de saludo y la dejó caer encerrándola en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué tal chicos? –preguntó sonrojado y con las orejas rojas.

Esperaba que le gritaran, esperaba que le reprocharan el no haber dicho nada, esperaba muchas cosas, pero no esperaba lo que ocurrió a continuación. Con pasos temblorosos, Hermione se acercó a él y estiró sus manos hacia su rostro, en un gesto de palparlo para asegurarse de que estaba allí, de que no era producto de su imaginación como tantas veces le había ocurrido. Ron sintió la suavidad de la piel de ella y sonrió mientras la miraba, esperando cualquier reacción en su rostro y notando como los ojos de Hermione se aguaban. Antes de preguntarle qué ocurría, sintió como los brazos de ella se enlazaban en su cuello y como Hermione acercaba su cuerpo al suyo propio mientras sollozaba.

-Dios mío… eres tú… Ron…. Eres tú… -murmuró con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del chico. Y sus sollozos aumentaron cuando Ron correspondió al abrazo aún con los ojos fijos en Harry.

El hombre lo miraba entre sorprendido y asustado. Tenía delante de él a una de las personas que más había querido y apreciado; a alguien a quien había visto morir delante de él, protegiéndole; sus mismos ojos llenos de vida y tranquilidad… Era él… no había duda de que era Ron. No entendía nada; estaba confuso. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, los mismos ojos que había visto años atrás mientras perdía la vida, no podía soportar enfrentarse a ellos de nuevo, no podría enfrentarse al reproche de haberse sacrificado por él… simplemente, no podía enfrentarlo…

-Harry… -murmuró Ron sabiendo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amigo presente-… Tenemos que hablar… tengo que hablar con los dos…

Pero Harry retrocedió cuando Ron pronunció su nombre. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí corriendo, queriendo refugiarse en algún lugar. Aquello no podía pasar. Aquello no podía estar pasando… aquello no era real.

-¡Harry! –la voz de Hermione le llegó clara. Pero él no se detuvo. No podía parar de correr. No quería enfrentarse a él.

----------------------------------

Narcisa se detuvo unos minutos antes de continuar habilitando la antigua habitación de juegos de Draco para convertirla en la nueva habitación de Alex. La mansión Malfoy eran tan grande que Draco y Hermione, así como Lucía, tenían su propia habitación para dormir allí todas las veces que lo desearan y ya era hora de que el pequeño Alex también tuviera su habitación. Los elfos se había ofrecido a hacer aquello, pero Narcisa había denegado alegando que quería hacerlo ella misma, aunque todos sabían, elfos incluidos, que la verdadera razón por la que lo hacía era porque no quería pasarse todo el día pensando en Lucius Malfoy y en la enfermedad que acosaba al patriarca de la familia, que cada vez se le veía más cansado y más arropado, como si temiese que alguien pudiese ver cualquier resquicio de su piel; incluso su esposa había, por órdenes expresas de él, tomado una habitación contigua a la suya; Lucius no deseaba que Narcisa lo viese en aquel estado más tiempo del imprescindible.

El motivo por el que se había detenido lo tenía entre sus manos. Un pequeño duende de felpa que cuando le acariciabas la nariz emitía dulces canciones de cuna. Un regalo que en una ocasión había sido suyo y que ella había cedido a Draco cuando éste aún era un bebé. Recordaba ese duende; se lo había regalado su hermana Bella un día que habían ido al Callejón Diagón y ella se había quedado extasiada mirándolo desde fuera del escaparate.

Bella… ¿dónde estaría? No había querido preguntarle a su esposo la noche en que él la había visto; pero necesitaba saber si estaba bien… Habían tomado caminos diferentes; a ella, la figura de Lucius la había protegido y a pesar de haberse convertido también en mortífaga, jamás había participado tan ardientemente en la lucha como sabía que lo había hecho su hermana; era como si toda la protección que Lucius le había ofrecido a ella, Bella quisiera desestimarla arriesgando su vida y matando a todo aquel que se ponía delante de ella.

Había adorado a su hermana mayor... ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era su hermana… la que siempre estaba allí, la que le leía cuentos de noche, la que le permitía meterse entre sus sábanas cuando había tormenta y ella temblaba de miedo, la que le había enseñado hechizos y conjuros… Era su hermana… siempre lo sería… a pesar de todo el daño que se habían hecho, a pesar de que Bella había decidido no formar parte de su vida desde el momento en que había contraído matrimonio con Lucius, a pesar de todo… incluso de la muerte de Alex… era su hermana y siempre la querría como tal.

Acarició la nariz del duende y una dulce melodía empezó a sonar. Sonrió con nostalgia… la misma melodía que sonaba cuando Bella le prometió que siempre estaría con ella y que nunca la dejaría… Parecía irónico… la promesa de Bella se había desvanecido en el aire y en cambio, aquel pequeño muñeco seguía intacto.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Quería a su hermana y la quería de vuelta, junto a ella; no a la mortífaga, sino a su hermana… olvidándose de nombres, de bandos, de batallas, hechizos y maldiciones… quería a su hermana de regreso… la necesitaba a su lado… y sabía que no podía tenerla sin poner en peligro la vida de su familia… pero Bella también formaba parte de su familia ¿no? Sonrió triste…

-¿En qué momento dejaste de formar parte de mi familia, Bella? ¿En qué momento decidiste dejar de formar parte de mi familia?

---------------------------------

Jack y Amy habían dejado a los otros dos perdidos por el campo de quiddich; Lucía adoraba volar y no había tenido ocasión de hacerlo muy a menudo aquel verano, así que James se había ofrecido voluntario a volar con ella un rato mientras jugaban a ver quién atrapaba la snitch de entrenamiento de James más veces.

-¿No se te hace extraño? –preguntó de repente Jack mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Amy lo miró.

-¿El qué?

-Esto… está tan vacío… odio decirlo, pero debería de haber algún slytherin a quien gastarle una pequeña broma ¿no te parece?

Amy sonrió; aún recordaba la broma del _veritasrum_ del año pasado y el modo en que todos las serpientes habían sido castigados sin excepción, algunos más, otros menos, dependiendo de la función de su auto acusación, pero todos castigados.

-Pues no les echo de menos…-dijo Amy sinceramente-. Ir a la biblioteca sabiendo que no voy a encontrarme con ninguno de ellos es mucho más tranquilo –añadió sonriendo con cierta condescendencia.

Jack sonrió y la abrazó por los hombros en un gesto protector después de soltarle la mano; desde aquel día en que Amy había sido acorralada junto a Dani por Nott y sus amigos, su chica se sentía un poco insegura rodeada de slytherins, y eso, viniendo de una Potter era mucho decir; a pesar de que la chica no le había comentado nada, Jack la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que pensaba.

-¿Vamos a la torre Norte? –preguntó Jack para alejar aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza de su chica. Amy lo miró con reticencia -. ¿Qué? Dicen que hay una buena vista desde allí… -la besó en la mejilla.

-Jack…-enarcó una ceja mientras miraba a su novio planteándose si en verdad lo decía consciente de lo que significaba ir a la torre norte; la mirada inocente de él le hizo darse cuenta de que no lo decía con malicia alguna. Sonrió dejando escapar una leve risita.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Quién te habló de la vista de la torre norte? –preguntó ella ignorando la pregunta de Jack.

-Adam ¿por qué?

-Debí haberlo supuesto… -dijo ella con fingida desesperación-… sólo Adam podía recomendarte la vista de la torre norte –dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

La torre norte era la favorita por los estudiantes para pasar unas noche en compañía del sexo opuesto, por decirlo de alguna manera, y estaba segura de que Adam había pasado allí muchas noches, y estaba segura del mismo modo, que el mapa y la capa de su hermano había servido para los propósitos del pelirrojo en más de una ocasión; después de todo, nadie quería ser atrapado por los pasillos a determinadas horas.

-¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar Jack entrecerrando los ojos.

Amy tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. La inocencia de Jack para algunas cosas a veces rayaba lo inverosímil y lo irreal.

-Desde la torre norte únicamente se ve el campo de quiddich –explicó ella pausadamente esperando que él comprendiera que no se iba allí por las vistas.

-Ah, ya entiendo… -Amy lo miró-, debe de ser una vista muy buena del campo ¿no?- Esta vez Amy no evitó reírse-. ¿Qué he dicho? –preguntó algo enfadado.

-Nada, cielo, absolutamente nada –lo detuvo en medio del pasillo y colocándose delante de él lo besó dulcemente-, mejor vamos a otro sitio ¿de acuerdo? –le pidió-, hace mucho que no vamos a ver a las sirenas –sugirió-… o a las hadas –añadió con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Jack le sonrió y la besó de vuelta.

-Vamos a ver a las sirenas… quizá podamos bañarnos con ellas y todo… -sugirió Jack que adoraba aquellas criaturas.

-Pero si no hemos traido traje de baño –protestó Amy.

Esta vez fue ella la que enrojeció cuando Jack alzó pícaramente las cejas y en un susurro demasiado sugerente le dijo:

-¿Y quién ha dicho que los necesitemos?

Amy se quedó sin habla; no entendía como su novio podía ser tan tímido e inocente para algunas cosas y como no se le caía la cara de vergüenza para insinuar otras… Desde luego que Jack Zabinni era todo un caso… pero era su caso.

--------------------------------

-¡Eres un mal perdedor! –le gritó ella entre risas y bromas una vez hubo aterrizado sobre el campo de quiddich.

-No es cierto… estoy seguro de que hiciste trampas… -le reprochó él sin perder la sonrisa.

-Sí, por supuesto, hice trampas con tu snitch de entrenamiento –rodó los ojos-, ¿por qué no aceptas simplemente que puedo ser mejor buscadora que tú?

James estuvo tentado a decirle que eso no era cierto, que él había visto la pelota dorada antes que ella pero que la había dejado escapar las suficientes veces para que ella ganase la apuesta; y también estuvo tentado a decirle que las veces que había perdido era porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando como se movía con la escoba. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Todo puede pasar en Hogwarts –dijo repitiendo una vieja frase que había oído a su padre muchas veces-… incluso lo imposible…

Lucía sonrió con cierta tristeza. Sí. Eso era algo que ella sabía muy bien. ¿Quién iba a decir que ella era la protagonista de una profecía? ¿Y quién iba a decir que debería enfrentarse al Mal en todo su esplendor únicamente con quince años y que de esa batalla saldría el destino de la humanidad? Realmente si algo podía pasar en Hogwarts era aquello que parecía imposible. Sintió los ojos verdes de James mirándola de forma interrogativa; agitó su cabeza para quitarse aquellos pensamientos y miró a su amigo de forma dulce.

-Nada –dijo sin darle tiempo a hacer la pregunta-, estoy bien. ¿Volamos un rato más?-James asintió en silencio-. Vamos a sobrevolar el lago… en la zona de las sirenas… hace mucho que no oigo su canto –propuso.

-¿Llevas todo el verano aquí y no has ido a verlas? –preguntó algo burlón Jamie.

Lucía rodó los ojos.

-He estado bastante ocupada ¿sabes? Manejar poderes nuevos, entrenar, estudiar, pensar, fingir que no estoy asustada porque puedo morir… ya sabes… ese tipo de cosas… -añadió quitándole importancia.

-No vas a morir –dijo con seguridad James. Incluso ella se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de su amigo-. No vas a morir… no voy a dejar que lo hagas… -añadió en un murmullo. Lucía sonrió y girándose hacia él lo besó en la mejilla en un gesto de gratitud que los dos comprendieron.-Vamos a ver esas sirenas… -dijo él sonriendo.

------------------------------------

-Sabía que estarías aquí…

Harry ni siquiera se giró ara saber quién acababa de aparecer a su lado. Sólo una persona había estado con él en aquel lugar y sabía lo importante que era para él; en medio de la espesura del bosque, junto a un pequeño lago, sentado sobre una roca en la que una ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de salvarle la vida a su padrino Sirius y a él mismo durante su tercer año; Hermione estaba con él.

-¿Cómo… él… tú…

Hermione sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Está bien, le dije que vendría a buscarte… -tanteó. Harry cabeceó ligeramente para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando aunque pareciera que no lo hacía-… ¿tú estás bien? –se sentó a su lado. Harry la atrajo hacia él y ella se dejó abrazar.

-¿Te ha explicado…

-No… le he dicho que iba a buscarte y que luego nos lo explicaría a los dos –añadió de nuevo indecisa esperando la reacción de Harry.

-No puede ser verdad –se negó él-, no puede ser… no puede ser Ron –terminó diciendo sin mirar a la chica-… tantos años intentando olvidar lo que ocurrió y ahora… Esto tiene que ser una broma pesada…

-No lo sabremos si no le escuchamos –dijo ella con lógica. Harry la miró y dejó escapar una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza-, ¿qué?

-Siempre tan lógica ¿cierto? –ella se ruborizó unos segundos hasta que comprendió que Harry estaba bromeando-. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Él… bueno no es normal que… tantos años y ahora…

-Harry, te quiero, pero ¿podrías dejar de decir las frases a medias? Es una costumbre muy mala que nunca he apreciado –le dijo ella bromeando. Él sonrió recordando todas las veces que ella había dicho aquella frase durante su estancia en Hogwarts; tanto él como Ron solían bromear sobre ello una vez seguros en su habitación con la certeza de que Hermione no podía escucharles, claro que aquel era un secreto que ninguno de los dos había dicho nunca… Ron…-. ¿En qué piensas?

-En las clases de DCLAO, este año Dani tendrá los TIMOS y Adam los EXTASIS –dijo con voz fingida de inocencia-, Hermione, mi mejor amigo, al que por cierto creía muerto porque se sacrificó para salvarme y lo vi morir entre mis brazos, acaba de decirme que está vivo y que quiere hablar con nosotros, ¿tú en qué crees que pienso? –terminó diciendo en un tono demasiado alto. Hermione lo miró -. Lo siento… no debí gritarte.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio que Hermione rompió.

-En la última vez que viste a Ron –Harry la miró-. Bueno, tú has preguntado que en qué pienso que piensas y yo te he contestado –se encogió de hombros-, estás pensando en la última vez que viste a Ron y en el sentimiento de culpabilidad que te está destrozando por dentro desde hace catorce años.

-¿Es que siempre tienes que tener razón? –preguntó Harry.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza como si se lo estuviera pensando y luego negó.

-No siempre… cuando discutimos, la mente fría de Draco casi siempre tiene razón –le sonrió-. Aunque no te negaré que me gusta tener razón cuando discuto contigo.

-Siempre la tienes… -le sonrió de vuelta con aquel aire inocente que no había perdido en todos estos años-. No puedo enfrentarme a él Hermione… simplemente no puedo hacerlo…

-No es sólo por él, ¿verdad? –intuyó Hermione arrojando una piedra al lago.

Harry dibujó la trayectoria de la piedra con su mirada y la vio rozar la superficie después de volar un rato, para hundirse después de forma lenta y pausada. Tenía la sensación de que su vida era como el lago y que cada cosa que hacía o cada decisión que tomaba era una piedra más… su vida continuaría siendo su vida, sólo que nunca sería igual que la vida anterior a que una piedra cayese dentro de ella.

-No, no es sólo por él Hermione… es… es todo… Tú no estuviste allí –le dijo sin reproche alguno-… tú no lo viste morir, no escuchaste su grito desgarrador ni viste sus ojos como perdían la vida… notar como su abrazo se volvía más débil… sentir que no volverías a verlo… -la miró-… Fue entonces cuando perdí la esperanza Hermione… me pudo el desánimo y deseé morir… deseé que todo terminara de una maldita vez…

-Harry…

-Y entonces apareció ella… -sonrió a medias-… y su luz me envolvió y con su muerte, recuperé la esperanza que había perdido con la muerte de su hermano… y ella… ella también murió Hermione…

A esas alturas, los ojos de Hermione estaban aguados y lágrimas caían de los ojos de él corriendo por sus mejillas mientras él intentaba inútilmente secarlas antes de que ella lo viese llorar. Pero Hermione no dijo nada.

-No puedo enfrentarme a él… por mi culpa… Ginny murió… era su hermana ¡maldita sea! ¡yo la quería!... él… si no hubiese perdido la esperanza en aquel momento, ella no tendría que haber… y yo la obligué a…

-Eso no es cierto –dijo tajante Hermione-. Tú no la obligaste a nada –dijo-. Ginny sabía bien lo que hacía Harry; ella tomó una opción, hizo su elección y fue dar su vida para salvar la tuya y la de todos aquellos que ocupaban un rincón en su corazón… Yo también lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo ni un segundo Harry… por ti, por Ron, por Draco… por cualquiera de las personas que amaba hubiese dado mi vida sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo… -le sonrió mientras le secaba unas lágrimas-… del mismo modo que tú lo hiciste durante tantos años…

-Yo nunca…

-Oh, sí, sí lo hiciste… -dijo ella sabiendo lo que él iba a decir. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que a Harry le gustaba pasar desapercibido y nunca alardear de sus méritos, pero esta vez no lo iba a permitir, él necesitaba que le recordaran ciertas cosas-… todas y cada una de las veces que te enfrentaste a Voldemort estabas arriesgando tu vida por nosotros… la arriesgaste para salvar a Ginny del basilisco, la arriesgaste para salvar a Sirius y demostrar su inocencia en tercero, la arriesgaste para salvar a Cedric en cuarto… ¿tengo que seguir? –le dijo bromeando -… y lo más importante Harry nunca lo hiciste para destacar, sino porque te movía el impulso del corazón… Así que jamás, jamás vuelvas a decir que nunca arriesgarías tu vida por los que quieres porque ya has demostrado demasiadas veces que lo harías…

-Todas esas veces fui un estúpido insensato… podría haber muerto…

-Pero no lo hiciste –dijo ella sonriendo-… no lo hiciste Harry… Fue tu decisión ayudar a todos los que pudiste hacerlo… y lo hiciste Harry… mucho más de lo que imaginas…

-Pero no pude salvar a Ginny… ni tampoco a Ron…

-No, no pudiste –concedió Hermione-… dos vidas se sacrificaron para que tú pudieras salvar al mundo de Voldemort… -añadió con cierto tono burlón.

-Esas dos vidas significaban mucho para mí Hermione, tú mejor que nadie lo deberías de saber…

-Y lo sé, Harry, lo sé… por eso te lo digo… Si Ginny o Ron hubiese estado en tu lugar, ¿hubieras dado tu vida por ellos?

-Sin dudarlo –respondió él con sinceridad.

-Si tú podías dar tu vida con ellos, ¿por qué ellos no podrían darla por la tuya? Porque si estás diciendo que tú les quieres más que ellos a ti, déjame decirte Harry James Potter que estás equivocado…

-Era mi obligación –insistió Harry. Hermione le miró y él sonrió sarcásticamente-. ¿No te has dado cuenta aún Hermione? Siempre fue mi obligación… Nací siendo Harry, pero cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, me convertí en Harry Potter –dijo con cierto cinismo-, era mi obligación vengar a mis padres, matar a Voldemort, proteger a todos los que estaban en mi vida e incluso a los que no estaban en ella…

Hermione negó.

-No Harry… Todo lo que has hecho no lo has hecho por obligación… -le sonrió mientras le cogía de la mano-… no fue por obligación que me salvaste de aquel troll en primero, ni fue obligación cuando rescataste a Sirius, ni tampoco fue obligación la vez en que Ron se sentía desanimado y tú conseguiste hacerle sonreír antes de su primer partido…. En todas esas ocasiones Harry… -le soltó la mano y la colocó sobre el pecho de él, sobre su corazón, notando cada uno de los latidos-… en cada una de esas ocasiones no fue obligación… fue amor, fue cariño, fue amistad… llámalo como quieras, pero no digas que fue obligación porque no te creo Harry…

-Pero yo no pude… salvarla… no pude salvar a ninguno de los dos…

-La salvaste de una muerte peor Harry.

Se giraron para mirar a Ron que permanecía entre las sombras de los árboles. Su cabello cobrizo y sus pecas y aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia y de vida… una vida que le había sido arrebatada y que él había perdido.

-¿Qué…

-Si no hubiera muerto en la batalla… Voldemort te habría matado a ti, esclavizando a los hijos de muggles para su antojo y provecho de sus vasallos… -un estremecimiento acarició la espalda de Hermione-… los traidores –miró a Hermione sabiendo que ambos comprenderían que se refería a Draco-… hubiesen sido matados y la masacre hubiera terminado con toda la esperanza de la vida… Ginny… -sonrió-… Ginny hubiese sido condenada a ser la esclava de Voldemort y obligada a calentar su cama por las noches… -añadió con repulsión. Harry y Hermione le miraron-. Ella… ella sabía lo que iba a pasar aquel día… por eso decidió salvarte a ti… igual que yo decidí salvarte a ti, en lugar de a la persona que se suponía debía salvar… Supongo que es una tara genética de los Weasley… te apreciamos demasiado –intentó bromear.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos mientras asimilaba aquella información. Lentamente se levantó y lo encaró; Ron sonrió unos segundos, sabiendo cuál era la pregunta que ella iba a hacerle.

-¿A quién… -carraspeó al notar que le fallaba la voz- a quién… debías salvar?

Ron sonrió cuando la miró.

-A ti. –dijo con simpleza.

Harry se giró hacia los dos. Si Ron hubiese hecho lo que se suponía debía haber hecho, él hubiera estado con Hermione… y él… él tendría que haber muerto en esa batalla. Miró a Ron confirmando sus sospechas y suposiciones y él asintió en silencio; entre ellos nunca habían hecho falta las palabras.

------------------------------------

La oscuridad se cernía sobre la habitación. Oscuridad. Oscuridad era lo único que había conocido, era lo único que jamás conocería y no aspiraba a nada más porque sabía que no había nada más para él. Sus ojos grises… sus ojos grises lo habían mirado fijamente retándolo y él había sucumbido a sus encantos, a esas plateadas dagas que reflejaban sentimientos que él jamás llegaría a conocer.

Se preguntaba cuánto más debería esperar a que ella apareciese. Había hechizado a Lucius Malfoy a propósito, esperando que su nieta fuera a ayudarle con su don de la curación… pero parecía que el patriarca no había dicho nada porque ella aún no había hecho ningún además que indicase que fuera a ir a verlo. No se suponía que aquello fuera a ser así… Ella debía ir a verlo y entonces él la atajaría y la obligaría a unirse a él, tomaría sus poderes y su fuente despojándola de su corazón y su alma, convirtiéndola en nada más que un títere a quien manejar a su antojo y disposición, y entonces él gobernaría el mundo mágico y esclavizaría al mundo muggle, tal y como Bella le había inculcado desde el día de su nacimiento.

Pero nada había salido como esperaba y ahora estaba furioso. Sus esperanzas recaían en Isgark y sus monjes, ellos realizarían el Ritual, ellos conseguirían que Lucía Malfoy se uniese a él por propia voluntad, debían hacerlo, debían conseguirlo antes de que el plazo se agotara.

Furioso, concentró su mente en una persona y murmuró unas palabras en una lengua tan antigua que nadie que las escuchara nunca podría creer que aquello fuese un lenguaje. En alguna parte de la Mansión Malfoy, Lucius se retorció de dolor. Réficul sonrió complacido.

--------------------------------

La puerta del cuarto curso de Gryffindor se abrió mientras una enfadada Amy cubierta de barro entraba seguida de Jack, demasiado dolorido después de reírse tanto que apenas sí podía mantenerse de pie y no reír cada vez que miraba a su chica. Amy se giró hacia él notando como el cabello corto estaba pegajoso a causa del barro reseco, los pantalones negros y la camisa azulada que llevaba cubiertos de barro completamente y ni siquiera quería saber cómo estaría su rostro.

-¿Te parece gracioso? –le preguntó a su novio girándose hacia él.

Quería mentirle y decirle que no, que le parecía un abuso por parte de las sirenas que la hubieran arrojado al barro del estanque únicamente porque habían considerado que nadie podía hacerles la competencia y mucho menos si había un chico guapo delante, era lo que las sirenas habían dicho, por supuesto; pero no podía hacerlo, decir aquello hubiera significado tener que ponerse serio y él no estaba por la labor.

-Un poquito de gracia sí que tiene ¿no te parece? –la mirada que le dedicó Amy fue suficiente para él-, de acuerdo… yo no tengo la culpa de que me consideren guapo –se defendió sabiendo que eso era lo que le había molestado a su "yo no soy celosa para nada" novia.

-Claro y tampoco tienes la culpa de que te tengan en gran aprecio porque vas a visitarla todos y cada uno de los días que estás en Hogwarts, ¿no?

-Sólo paso por allí cuando vengo del entrenamiento de quiddich Amy, lo sabes perfectamente…

-Claro… es decir, ¡todos los días!

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño mirando a Jack esperando por una respuesta válida. Vio como Zabinni tragaba con cierta dificultad, casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza moverse deprisa buscando una respuesta adecuada.

-¿Y qué más da lo que opinen las sirenas de mí? –le preguntó con una sonrisa-. Lo de que debería importarte es que yo pienso que tú eres más guapa que ellas…

Amy le sonrió.

-Buen intento –le concedió-. ¿Puedes ir a buscar algo de ropa a la habitación de Lucía? Voy a darme un baño –informó mientras se tocaba el cabello reseco.

Jack se acercó y la besó en los labios ocasionando que se llenase de barro él también. Amy le sonrió agradecida por el gesto.

-Enseguida vuelvo –le dijo antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Te quiero… -le susurró ella.

---------------------------------

-El día antes de la batalla, Dumbledore me llamó a su despacho –dijo mirando a ambos chicos-… me dijo que mi destino estaba a punto de llegar y que debía hacer no lo que se esperaba de mí, sino lo que yo esperaba hacer… No lo entendí… al menos no en un principio… -sonrió-…Debía protegerte a ti Hermione… después de todo, eras la persona de quien estaba enamorado –los ojos de Hermione se abrieron gran sorpresa-, ¿qué? ¿la chica más lista de Hogwarts no sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ella? Bueno… supongo que estabas demasiado pendiente de Malfoy ¿no? –Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero Ron no la dejó hablar-, no, no te preocupes… Malfoy no es tan malo después de todo… He visto como te ha tratado estos años y te ha hecho feliz, muy a mi pesar mío… porque eres feliz ¿verdad?

-Sí… lo soy… -afirmó Hermione con una sonrisa de enamorada que podría competir con cualquier adolescente de quince años.

-¿Por qué…

-¿Por qué no hice lo que se esperaba? –Harry asintió en silencio y Ron se encogió de hombros-. Nunca me ha gustado seguir las reglas, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, Potter –bromeó consiguiendo que ambos esbozaran una sonrisa-. Ella ya estaba protegida… -sonrió brevemente al recordar como Malfoy no se había separado de Hermione ni un solo segundo desde que la batalla había comenzado-… y tú necesitabas a tu caballero… -añadió mirando a Harry-… el mismo caballero que te protegió en primer curso en el…

-… ajedrez gigante de McGonagall… -terminó Harry por él. Ron asintió-. Siempre estuviste conmigo… siempre me protegiste… nunca me di cuenta de…

-Lo sé –dijo Ron sonriendo-. Yo tampoco me di cuenta hasta que lo hice… -añadió al ver el rostro confundido de sus amigos-. Siempre pensé que la protegería a ella porque la quería pero cuando llegó el momento… yo…. –suspiró-… Hermione… tú tenías a Malfoy, tenías a tus padres, tenías una familia que te amaba y un futuro junto a él… Harry… Harry no tenía nada… yo aún no lo sabía pero sin mi sacrificio, Harry hubiese muerto aquel día frente a Voldemort y auto culpándose del destino de la humanidad, su alma hubiese vagado eternamente sin posibilidad de reencontrarse con sus familiares ya fallecidos… Él me necesitaba más que tú Hermione… aunque a veces se esforzara en decir que no era cierto… -sonrió mientras lo miraba-… aunque siempre fuera el centro de los dos y el fuerte, él es el más débil del trío dorado…

-Lo sé… -le respondió ella-… Ron… no te culpo por haberlo protegido a él… Puedes estar tranquilo…

-Harry… -Ron se adelantó hasta estar a dos palmos del que una vez fuera su mejor amigo-… Tú no tuviste la culpa… ni de mi muerte ni de la de Ginny… Ella tuvo una visión y sabía qué ocurriría si tú morías ese día… e ibas a morir si no recuperabas la esperanza que perdiste en el mismo instante en que me viste morir… Ginny no te culpó nunca ni yo tampoco… ¿por qué lo haces tú?

-Ginny… ¿Ginny está…

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No Harry; este es uno de los motivos por los que no quería deciros la verdad acerca de quién soy… -se pasó una mano por el cabello -… Ginny murió Harry y no va a volver, nunca… Conmigo hicieron una excepción, debía proteger a Lucía y el único modo de hacerlo era volviendo y haciendo que confiara en mí –Hermione rió suavemente- ¿Qué?

-Draco no confió en ti desde el momento en que te vio –contestó ella-. Espera a que sepa por qué no confiaba en ti… -un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos-. Porque puedo decírselo, ¿verdad?

-Sí Hermione, puedes decírselo… de todas formas si no lo haces tú lo haría tu hija… -se encogió de hombros.

-Lucía sabe… ¿¡sabe esto?

-Lo descubrió hace algún tiempo –frunció el ceño-. No deberías dejarla leer tanto, se vuelve muy lista… -añadió.

-Creo que… deberíamos volver… nos hemos saltado la comida y ya está anocheciendo… además creo que Dumbledore y nosotros deberíamos tener una pequeña conversación… -opinó Harry.

Ron asintió. En ningún momento Harry le había tocado o había hecho algún gesto que delatara que quería hacerlo y a pesar de que no quería demostrarlo, le dolía que su mejor amigo aún no confiase del todo en él, aunque si se ponía en el lugar de Harry… él tampoco confiaría en nadie que dijera ser un amigo muerto catorce años atrás. Sonrió. Harry siempre sería Harry. Por suerte para todos.

----------------------------------

Ajenos a todos, Lucía y James habían optado por no ir a visitar a las sirenas; no por nada en especial sino simplemente porque habían visto desde el cielo como las sirenas en cuestión llenaban de barro a Amy bajo la atenta mirada de Jack que luchaba por no reírse o unirse a la batalla que los seres místicos habían iniciado contra su novia; por lo que pudo juzgar Lucía, para bien de Jack, el chico había decidido no participar y en cambio había toma a su novia de la mano y la había llevado hasta un lugar seguro. A pesar de la sonrisa traviesa de James, Lucía se negó en rotundo a ir con esas salvajes… Lo cierto es que en verano se volvían arrogantes, prepotentes y con demasiado tiempo libre… Dumbledore debería hacer algo con ellas. Sonrió de forma malvada… quizá ella podría darles un pequeño susto… ¿y si en pleno verano el lago se congelaba? James miró a su amiga mientras estaba sentada en la hierba. Hacía calor y la sonrisa de Lucía no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses –le dijo Jamie demostrando una vez más que la conocía perfectamente-. No te han hecho nada…

-Aguafiestas… -dijo Lucía con una sonrisa. Lo miró pícaramente-. ¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

James enarcó una ceja y Lucía hubiera jurado que era el mismo gesto de su padre… pasar tanto tiempo con Draco Malfoy hacía que a James y a los demás se les pegase sus gestos, claro que también se le pegaban sus demostraciones caballerescas y protectoras y era algo que le agradaba bastante.

-Amy me escribió una carta diciéndome que te pasabas el día entero suspirando y pensativo así que llegó a la conclusión de que te gustaba alguien… -le guiñó un ojo en un gesto cómplice-, ¿te gusta alguien? Soy tu amiga, deberías habérmelo contado… -añadió con falso enojo.

-Y serías la primera en saberlo si me gustara alguien –le contestó -. No me gusta nadie –añadió él deprisa. A juzgar por la mirada de Lucía, quizá demasiado deprisa-. Bueno, me gusta mucha gente, pero no como estás insinuando que me gusta alguien –se justificó ante la divertida mirada de Lucía. La miró unos segundos antes de tumbarse de nuevo en la hierba y mirar hacia las nubes; notó como la cabeza de Lucía se recostaba sobre él y de forma instintiva y tal y como había hecho cientos de veces, rodeó la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia sí-. ¿ Y a ti… -empezó a preguntar algo dudoso-… ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

Lucía tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-No puedo permitirme ese lujo… -dijo con una media sonrisa entre la broma y la burla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A que no puedo dejar que nadie se acerque lo bastante a mí para que se enamore o para enamorarme cuando ni siquiera sé si voy a seguir viva el próximo verano –le contestó la chica mientras Jamie jugaba distraídamente con uno de sus rizos rubios.

-¿Estás renunciando a enamorarte?

-No Jamie… a eso hace mucho que renuncié… Estoy diciendo que no puedo dejar que nadie se acerque a mí… al menos no de esa forma… -notó el cambio de respiración de James y supo que iba a decir algo, así que lo interrumpió-… no podría perdonarme el saber que alguien lo está pasando mal por mi culpa… Quizá…

-¿Sí?

-Quizá cuando todo esto termine… si sigo con vida… quizá sí dejaría que alguien lo intentara… -sonrió contra el pecho de él. James sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Seguirás con vida, peque… te lo prometo y ya sabes…

-Los Potter siempre cumplen su promesa –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo para terminar estallando en carcajadas.

-Sí… seguirás con vida Lucía… -añadió él mirando al cielo-… aunque tenga que dar mi vida por ello… -añadió en un susurro que ni siquiera Lucía pudo escuchar.

-------------------------------

**Hola! Habeis llegado ya al final del capitulo?**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios eh! No me gusta tener que amenazar a nadie!**

**Y si os pasais por mis otras historias pues nada :p ya sabéis jejejeje**

**Bueno, espeo que os haya gustado. A ver, ¿qué creeis que puede pasar en el próximo capitulo?**

**Bueno, aviso que el proximo capitulo puede ser seguramente un BONUS ya que algunos de vosotros me lo habéis pedido, vale?**

**Pues nada, un besito a todos, cuidaros y seguid leyendo y escribiendo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	31. BONUS 5

**Hola!**

**Bueno, a ver… como os digo esto? **

**De nuevo me han bajado los reviews! ¿Es que hay que amenazar con no continuar el fic? ¬¬**

**En fin… en ese caso… daos por amenazados. A no ser que tenga más de seis reviews por capítulo os quedais sin saber el final de la historia porque que sepais que el fin ya tiene fin :p**

**Ala, a ver que pasa ahora (jajajajajaja)**

**Bueno, gracias por vuestro apoyo y por los reviews que he recibido.**

**Me han pedido un bonus de la boda, del parto de Lucía, o algo así… y he optado por la petición de mano, y es que esta pareja hasta para comprometerse tienen que armar jaleo!**

**En fin, espero que os guste, un besito y dejad reviews o no subo el siguiente capitulo!**

**Que disfrutéis leyendo!**

BONUS: ¿TE CASAS CONMIGO?

Blaise miraba divertido como Draco posaba delante del espejo. Miró el reloj.

-Treinta y siete minutos –anunció con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué? –Draco lo miró a través del reflejo del espejo mientras se colocaba un mechón de cabello que insistía firmemente en caer sobre los ojos.

-Treinta y siente minutos –repitió el moreno-. Llevas treinta y siente minutos de reloj delante del espejo intentando que tu pelo esté perfecto, ¿se puede saber a qué es debido?

-Siempre me he preocupado por mi apariencia –explicó Draco como si se tratara de un niño pequeño-, no sé de qué te asombras.

-Has tardado diez, doce e incluso me atrevería a decir que has tardado veinte minutos en peinarte, pero no cuenta porque sólo ha sido cuando tenías alguna cita –añadió divagando sobre el rubio-, el caso es que nunca has tardado tanto y me gustaría saber a qué se debe… -lo señaló con la mano-… todo eso.

-¿El qué? –Draco se giró-. ¿Estoy bien?

-¡A eso me refiero! –dijo exasperado Blaise-. ¡Sólo vas a un maldito castigo! Draco se giró para volver a encontrarse con su espejo parlante que entre silbidos y elegantes frases le mandó el mensaje de que estaba impactante y muy atractivo. Se giró de nuevo hacia Blaise.

-Yo me veo bien.-Blaise se dejó caer en la cama en la que estaba sentado hacia atrás, quedándose tumbado. Draco lo miró enarcando una ceja.-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a seguir volviéndome loco durante mucho tiempo? –preguntó el moreno mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados. Draco le sonrió torciendo la boca, en una clara muestra de "adivina" que a Blaise lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Siempre era igual. Draco era capaz de sacarle información a quien quisiera sobre lo que quisiera, utilizaba el chantaje, la amenaza, la dulzura, la arrogancia y la prepotencia, pero siempre conseguía saber lo que quería saber.

Casualmente, el chantaje era lo que había utilizado contra él para sacarle información sobre lo que estaba pasando, o estaba empezando a pasar entre Luna Lovegood y él. Y si no recordaba mal, con Pansy había pasado de la dulzura a la amenaza en una conversación que no había durado más de cinco minutos antes de que la chica terminara diciéndole que él tenía razón y le dijo todo lo que él quería oír.

En cambio, cuando era él quien debía darle información a otra persona, el pobre o la pobre que intentara sonsacársela, podía terminar loco antes siquiera de que Draco reconociese que Draco era su nombre. Ese era uno de los principales motivos por los que los Slytherins habían cesado de preguntarle cosas al rubio, casi siempre obtenían monosílabos o lo que era peor, frases y respuestas ambiguas más que aclarar nada, confundían.

-De acuerdo, me rindo… -dijo con tono lastimeramente falso.

-¿Te rindes? ¿Te rindes? –preguntó incrédulo Draco-. Vamos… eres un Slytherin, no deberías rendirte tan pronto… Nos das mala reputación a los demás –añadió en tono confidencial.

La mirada de Blaise le hizo reír.

-De acuerdo, tengo un castigo ¿no? –Blaise asintió-. Con el profesor Snape ¿cierto? –él volvió a asentir-. Lo que tú no sabes es que Hermione también está castigada –le dijo enarcando una ceja mientras un brillo aparecía en sus ojos.

La mirada de Blaise brilló unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que Draco quería decirle.

-No es cierto… -dijo negando con la cabeza para intentar convencerse más a sí mismo que al rubio que lo miraba sonriendo-… dime que no lo vas a hacer hoy... y dime que Granger no está castigada porque tú le pediste a tu padrino que la castigase…-el chico no le contestó-. ¿Te das cuenta de que si Granger se entera de que tú eres el causante de su castigo, te matará?

Draco rió, se giró y rebuscó algo en su mesita de noche; se giró de nuevo y le tiró una caja de terciopelo decorada con tonos verdosos y rojizos al regazo de Blaise.

-No me matará si le doy esto… -se apresuró a decir.

-Por todos los magos Draco… -Blaise abrió la caja y la volvió a cerrar-. Es bonito… De todos modos, Granger te matará.

-No, no lo hará… –dijo tranquilamente Draco tomando su capa para salir de la habitación; se giró hacia su amigo-. Porque no le daré tiempo para ello –añadió.

-¿Por qué haces esto Draco? Sois demasiado jóvenes para…

-¿Casarnos? –Blaise asintió-. Blaise, es lo que tengo que hacer… Hermione está… embarazada… -le susurró confidencialmente.

-¿Qué?- El grito del muchacho moreno le costó una severa mirada de reproche por parte del rubio de Slytherin. Se sentó en la cama mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Qué quieres decir con que está embarazada?

-Verás Blaise, cuando seas mayor comprenderás que cuando un chico y una chica se quieren, hacen cosas en la cama que consisten en… -empezó a decirle de forma burlona mirándolo muy seriamente-… ¿Seguro que Lovegood no te ha explicado nada de esto?

-Déjalo Draco –le advirtió Blaise a quién no le importaba hablar de sexo con su amigo pero sí cuando se trataba de su vida sexual o su falta de ella con Luna Lovegood.-¿Estás seguro de que…

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuarlo Blaise –le cortó el chico con una mirada fría y cortante.

Blaise elevó las manos en señal de no querer discutir.

-No me refería a eso, sé que Granger sería incapaz de estar con nadie más que contigo, Malfoy –le contestó utilizando su apellido de forma voluntaria-. Quería decir que si estáis seguro de que está embarazada… Puede que sólo sea un…

-Según ella, está embarazada Blaise. Esta tarde debía ir a ver a Madame Pomfray… supongo que ahora me lo dirá… pero Hermione está bastante segura –añadió seriamente.

-¿Por eso te casas con ella? –Draco lo miró. En realidad no se había planteado esa pregunta. ¿Por qué diablos Blaise siempre tenía el don de preguntarle lo que él nunca se había planteado? -¿Draco?

El chico parpadeó ligeramente.

-Creo que también me casaría con ella si no lo estuviera… sólo que esperaría un poco más… -se encogió de hombros-. Me voy, tengo un castigo que cumplir.

Cuando Draco salió de la habitación, Blaise se tumbó en su cama y sonrió.

-Lo va a matar…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le había costado mucho trabajo decidir qué anillo comprar, después de todo, sabía que a Hermione no le gustaba alardear ni presumir y prefería pasar desapercibida, así que había optado por un elegante y sencillo anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño rubí brillante engarzado en un pequeño pedestal de esmeralda. Verde y rojo. Dos de los colores de sus casas que los identificaba a ambos.

Caminando hacia el despacho de Severus recordaba el momento en que Hermione le había dicho que creía estar embarazada.

_Llevaba varios días nerviosa, irritable y con las hormonas bastante alteradas por alguna razón, así que cuando Draco le regaló un ramo de flores simplemente porque le apetecía regalárselo durante el último San Valentín, en medio de los terrenos blancos de Hogwarts, la chica había roto a llorar. Draco había cometido la imprudencia de preguntarle que si estaba en, literalmente, "sus días del mes" y eso había hecho que la chica llorase más fuerte aún._

_Sin saber bien qué hacer, Draco la había abrazado para que se calmase, gesto que siempre funcionaba pero que en aquella ocasión no parecía hacer ningún efecto en ella. Cuando Hermione se separó muy seria y le dijo "tenemos que hablar" pensó por unos segundos que la chica quería romper la relación. _

_Mientras intentaba asimilar la ruptura aún no realizada, la chica le dijo "creo que estoy embarazada"._

_Y la miró a los ojos. No mentía. Estaba asustada, terriblemente asustada. De repente, todo parecía tener sentido; los mareos, los cambios de humor, la falta de apetito, sus miradas esquivas, sus manos temblorosas, sus nervios siempre a flor de piel… absolutamente todo parecía tener sentido._

_Él la había besado en la frente y le había susurrado "tendrás que hablar con Madame Pomfray, tengo que hacer algo, te quiero" y se había marchado, dejándola en los terrenos, sola y asombrada._

Llegó a la puerta de Snape quince minutos antes de lo acordado, palpó la caja del anillo a través de la tela y suspirando entró después de llamar y escuchar el consabido gruñido de su padrino que decía "adelante".

-Severus, necesito un favor.

Snape le miró pero no dijo nada.

-Granger y yo tenemos que estar castigados juntos y que el castigo sea largo.

El hombre enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué estaba tramando ese chico?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llamó a la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape, Draco ya estaba allí. Hermione entró mostrando indiferencia y se sentó en la silla que el profesor le indicó, frente a su mesa.

-Llega tarde –fue el seco saludo del profesor.

-Perdone, pero tuve que pararme a discutir con Peeves porque creía que era divertido ir rociando con fertilizante pulverizado a los alumnos de primero –dijo con cierto tono sarcástico que indicaba que no lo sentía en absoluto-, y dado que yo ya estaba castigada, supuse que dos minutos más de castigo podría ser bueno siempre y cuando mañana no encontráramos a un grupo de siete niños de Ravenclaw con la cabeza llena de arbustos.

Draco tuvo que contener una sonrisa mientras pensaba que después de todo, el invento del pulverizador había surgido efecto, claro que Peeves prometió dejar en paz a los chiquillos de primero de Slytherin, por lo que su casa estaba a salvo. Hermione le dedicó una mirada suspicaz y el chico le sonrió dulcemente pese a que ella no le creyó en su inocente sonrisa; estaba segura de que Draco tenía algo que ver con todo aquello.

Por suerte, Snape pareció preferir ignorar el comentario sarcástico e irónico de su alumna para pasar a centrarse en el castigo que les tenía que imponer a ambos.

-Necesito que alguien ordene los ingredientes para las clases de mañana –Draco lo miró enarcando una ceja y Severus suspiró-. Así que pasarán a la bodega y lo prepararan entre los dos.

Aún no comprendía porqué Draco le había pedido que los castigara juntos y lo que era más le había pedido que el castigo fuese lo suficientemente largo; pero lo más extraño era que el motivo del castigo de Granger había sido que su poción había explotado literalmente y extraña o casualmente, Draco estaba junto al caldero de Granger. Cuando le había preguntado al chico en confidencia, que si había hecho algo, Draco se había limitado a negarlo pero Snape había reconocido en sus ojos aquel brillo de una travesura recién realizada.

-Para todas las clases –añadió. Draco lo miró conforme y sonriente. Hermione abrió la boca.

-Pero… pero profesor… eso nos llevará toda la noche… y tenemos tareas que hacer y ensayos que preparar y…

-Quizá así aprenda, señorita Granger –la cortó el profesor-, a no mezclar ingredientes para según qué pociones. –Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada pese a que no recordaba haber cometido el más mínimo error con la poción-. Bien, señor Malfoy queda como responsable.

-Descuide, profesor Snape –le contestó el chico formalmente.

Severus Sanpe suspiró de nuevo antes de indicarles que podían retirarse a la bodega. Nunca llegaría a comprender del todo a Draco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco observó de reojo a Hermione que estaba terminando de separar las raíces por colores, con el ceño fruncido y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo. Suspiró; sabía que la chica tenía motivos para estar enfadado con él, pero no era para tanto ¿no? Desde que se había enterado que la poción había explotado por su culpa, no le había hablado y de eso hacía ya más tres horas…

_-Vamos… no será tan malo… -Draco la tomó de la mano con suavidad entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella que no se resistió-… Al menos estaremos juntos… -le susurró al oído._

_Hermione sintió un cosquilleo al escuchar el susurro de Draco, ¿cuándo se había acercado tanto?_

_-Supongo que sí… -admitió ella regalándole una pequeña sonrisa-… aunque aún no comprendo cómo es que mi poción explotó… -frunció el ceño-… seguí todos los pasos…_

_-Sólo fue un error, princesa –le dijo Draco intentando desviar su atención hacia otro lado-. Vamos, hay que bajar por este pasadizo –dijo guiándola-, la bodega de Snape está bastante cerca del despacho del director._

_-Pero no entiendo cómo fue que…_

_-Quizá pusiste primero el aguijón antes que las escamas de dragón –dijo quitándole importancia el chico._

_-No –frunció el ceño con gesto pensativo-, no fue así. Aparté a un lado las escamas y el aguijón para poner las escamas primero, luego me giré para prestarle a Harry un poco de piel de serpiente y después volví a girarme para poner mis ingredientes… cuando eché las escamas… -abrió los ojos y dejó de andar._

_Draco la miró._

_-¿Qué?_

_-El aguijón no estaba… -dijo ella-… cuando me giré –añadió al ver la cara de incomprensión del chico-, cuando me giré las escamas seguían sobre la mesa, pero el aguijón no estaba._

_-Seguro que…_

_Hermione se separó de Draco._

_-Draco, te lo voy a preguntar una vez y no voy a volver a repetirlo ¿está bien? –el chico asintió, sabiendo de antemano la pregunta que ella iba a hacerle-. ¿Hiciste que mi caldero estallara?_

Y claro, él había preferido decirle la verdad que engañarla y ahora se encontraba en una bodega llena de ingredientes para pociones, con la chica que quería en el otro extremo de la habitación, sin que ella le dirigiese ni siquiera la mirada y con una cajita en el bolsillo de los pantalones que estaba esperando ser entregada… y todo por no mentirle…

-No puedes ignorarme de por vida –le espetó Draco.

-¿Quieres apostar a que sí puedo? –le dijo ella algo sarcástica. Y antes de que Draco pudiera replicar siguió hablando ella sola-. ¡Es la primera vez que me castigan! Y encima, por algo que no he hecho… ¿sabes que ahora este castigo saldrá reflejado en mi expediente? Y claro, como Snape me parecía tanto –añadió en tono sarcástico-, seguro que no pone en sus notas que soy una inepta para su clase cuando sólo he hecho explotar una poción –miró a Draco-. ¡Tú has hecho que explote una poción y además…

Se calló de repente, mirando a Draco como si lo que había estado a punto de decir fuese uno de los peores crímenes que podría haber cometido. Draco había sacado magistralmente la cajita de terciopelo y la tenía puesta delante de los ojos de ella, abierta, dejando que la chica contemplase el anillo.

-¿Qué significa esto Draco?

-Pues es un anillo –le contestó el chico divertido por la expresión de ella-. Verás, es costumbre que se le regale a la mujer que amas cuando le pides matrimonio –añadió risueño.

-¿Matrimonio? ¿Me estás pidiendo matrimonio?

Draco le sonrió.

-Sí, si quieres aceptarme –le sonrió.

Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban y tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas mientras su cabeza empezaba a repasar mentalmente la situación. Draco le estaba pidiendo matrimonio. No podía ser, eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes… no podía ser cierto. Draco se había vuelto loco. Eso era, era la única explicación posible para que él hiciera eso.

-Draco…

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó el chico preocupado por la respuesta de ella que no llegaba-… Creí que querrías hacerlo… después de… bueno… ya sabes… -posó su mirada unos segundos en el vientre plano de Hermione y la chica cerró los ojos para no ver la mirada de él.

Por eso era… Por eso quería casarse con ella… Porque le había dicho que creía estar embarazada…

-Draco… somos muy jóvenes… -empezó a decirle. Draco la miró-… No quiero que cometas un error al pedirme que me case contigo sólo porque creas que debes hacerlo… No deseo atarte a mí sólo porque… -suspiró. Draco la miró.

-Hermione, te quiero… y quiero a ese bebé que aún no ha nacido… cásate conmigo…

-Draco… Yo… no puedo… Además…

-¿Además qué? –preguntó el chico enarcando una ceja.

-Nada –se apresuró a mentir la chica. Demasiado deprisa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? –insistió él.

-Ya te he dicho que no ocurre nada Draco –le contestó ella levantándose y siguiendo colocando las raíces.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron por detrás de ella y se aferraron en su cintura; Hermione se puso algo tensa y Draco frunció el ceño notándolo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –se separó de ella.

-Precisamente eso, Draco… no ocurre nada…

-Hermione, si no me explicas… -suspiró-… yo creí que eras lo que deseabas, casarte, tener una familia… ¿no quieres formar esa familia conmigo?

-¡No! –dijo ella-. No es eso Draco… yo… He ido a ver a Madame Pomfray antes y me ha dicho que no estoy embarazada –le soltó de golpe.

Draco la miró sin saber qué decir. Esta vez, fue él quien se sentó en la silla. Él ya se había hecho a la idea de tener un bebé, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos grises volando en escobas de juguetes por todo el salón de una bonita casa mientras que él y Hermione lo veían sentados en el sofá vigilando que no se cayera o se hiciera daño. Él ya había visto a ese niño… Y ahora, simplemente, no estaba… Ese bebé no existía…

-¿Draco? ¿Estás bien?

-Pero… tu cansancio, tus mareos, tu falta de apetito, tu estado alterado… además, dijiste que no te había bajado el período…

-Fue un retraso –se encogió de hombros ligeramente avergonzada-. Yo… lo siento… no quise que creyeras que te estaba engañando para que te casaras conmigo… Yo no quería que…

Entonces la pregunta de Blaise llegó a su cabeza de nuevo. _"¿Por eso te casas con ella? ¿Por qué está embarazada?"_

La miró. Estaba de pie, a su lado, con el cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos ligeramente aguados, sus hombros temblando por el esfuerzo de no llorar, su sonrisa apagada, las mejillas sonrosadas. Y entonces tuvo muy clara la respuesta.

-Hermione… -ella lo miró. Seguía sentado, con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Él la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta conseguir que se sentara en su regazo-. Te quiero… Con o sin bebé… te quiero a ti… y quiero casarme contigo –ella lo miró. Draco le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Hermione? No ahora, cuando estés preparada… Pero no quiero despertar un día al lado de alguien que no seas tú, y no quiero irme a dormir con nadie que no seas tú… Hermione Jane Granger, ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Draco volvió a sacar la caja del anillo y la colocó suavemente en el regazo de ella. Hermione parpadeó unos segundos. ¿Aceptaría casarse con él? No le había pedido matrimonio sólo porque estaba embarazada… sino porque la quería a ella.

-Sí, acepto –le dijo sonriendo aún con las mejillas llorosas.

Tan pronto dijo esas palabras, el anillo se deslizó mágicamente de la cajita de terciopelo y se enroscó en el dedo anular de la chica que lo miró unos segundos antes de que Draco la atrajera contra él y la besara dulcemente.

-Sólo espera que lo sepan los demás… -le susurró Draco aún contra sus labios. Hermione sonrió-. ¿Qué?

-Ronald montará una escena –dijo divertida.

La suave risa de Draco inundó la sala en la que estaban. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que aún no habían terminado de cumplir el castigo. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle demasiado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Y bien? Que os ha parecido?**

**Pues nada, dejad vuestros comentarios, ya sabeis que siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, claro que eso depende de vosotros!**

**Un besito y cuidaos!**

**Nos leemos!**


	32. Chapter 26

**Hola! Ya he vuelto!**

**Bueno, antes que nada y como siempre, agradecer a todos los que me habéis dejado vuestras opiniones, tanto a los que siempre lo haceis como a los que por primera vez lo habeis hecho y agradecerlo por igual a los que estan registrados como a los que no :D**

**Bueno, quiero deciros que falta poquito para el final y me está dando una pena… creo que psicológicamente estoy tardando más en actualizar porque me da pena que se termine y me da pena perderos como lectores a todos los que me habeis ido siguiendo durante este fic, pero bueno… no se puede tener todo, ¿cierto?**

**Así que os dejo con el capítulo y espero que sea de vuestro agrado y complacencia.**

**Un besito para todo el mundo y, no es por hacer publicidad pero, pasaros por mi otro fic y dejadme vuestra opinión (jejejeje, se ha notado mucho que es publicidad? Mmmm tendré que ir pensando eso de estudiar publicidad subliminal :p)**

**A ver, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah sí! Leed! Leed! A qué esperáis?**

CAPITULO 23

-Aún no sé como nos han convencido… -dijo suspirando Draco mientras se quitaba la ropa empezando por la camisa después de los zapatos.

-Tu hija puede ser muy persistente cuando se lo propone –le sonrió Hermione -.Ayúdame con esto –le pidió señalando la colcha de la cama que parecía estar llena de un líquido viscoso verdoso-. ¿Cómo diablos ha conseguido Peeves entrar en nuestro cuarto?

-No sé por qué me imagino que James tiene algo que ver… -murmuró Draco mientras se dirigía a la cama varita en mano-. ¿Cómo hemos dejado que nos convenza?

-Porque Lucía lleva todo el verano trabajando y entrenando y necesita un descanso… no creo que sea tan mala idea que los chicos se queden en la Sala de los Menesteres esta noche… Además, si dejamos que Alex duerma en otro cuarto, ¿por qué no vamos a dejar a Lucía que tiene trece años más que él? Peeves ha puesto esto perdido…

-Puede ser –concedió Draco-. ¿pero era necesario invitarlos a todos? Ya sabes como actúan cuando están todos juntos y ahora hay tres Weasleys…Además, sabes que a Alisa le encanta cuidar de Alex… -añadió refiriéndose a la ayudante que él tenía para sus clases prácticas con los más pequeños- Yo la derecha y tú la izquierda, ¿lista?

-Y este año serán cuatro, recuerda que Susan entrará en primero –añadió ella -. Lista.

-Un, dos tres… _fregotego_

La colcha quedó limpia. Hermione podría haber hecho aquello sola perfectamente pero necesitaba acercarse a Draco de alguna forma y sabía que él no se negaría a ayudarla. Aún no le había contado lo que había descubierto aquel día y no sabía cómo se tomaría el hecho de que el profesor Jones fuera Ron… Mejor dicho no quería saber cómo se lo tomaría. Ron nunca había congeniado con Draco, no era algo que estuviera oculto o que fuera un secreto y aunque durante los dos últimos años en Hogwarts, desde que ella y Draco habían formalizado su relación, ambos se soportaban ligeramente, no podían estar en la misma habitación si no estaban Harry o ella misma presentes, porque no tenían la seguridad de que no fuesen a matarse mutuamente.

Hermione empezaba a encontrarle sentido a todas las miradas que Draco le lanzaba a Ron en forma de advertencia, y empezaba a entender porqué Draco se había enfadado tanto las veces que ella había quedado con Ron para ayudarle a estudiar alegando que él no necesitaba ayuda. Nunca le había encontrado sentido a nada de aquello pero después de que Ron le confesara hacía unas horas que había estado enamorado de ella… parecía que todo empezaba a tener sentido.

-Draco…

-¿Mmm? –preguntó él mientras se colocaba los pantalones negro del pijama que Hermione le había comprado en su última salida a Hogsmade -. ¿Has visto mi batín de seda? –añadió.

-No, sí… busca en el arcón, encima del arcón –dijo nerviosa mientras se retorcía las manos -… ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

Draco se giró hacia ella con la bata en la mano mientras se la ponía sobre el torso desnudo.

-Claro preciosa, ¿qué ocurre?

-Prométeme que no te enfadarás y que no cambiarás tu actitud y que estarás tranquilo y calmado… Recuerda que lo ha hecho por el bien de Lucía y por el nuestro, aunque en un principio Harry no se lo haya tomado así, pero ¿cuándo Harry se toma a bien que se preocupen por él? Debe de ser por la falta de cariño y atención que recibió durante su infancia, ¿recuerdas que te comenté que dormía en una alacena de niño? ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacerle eso a un bebé? –empezó a decir Hermione. Draco alzó una ceja-. El caso es que cuando nos lo ha dicho no sabíamos como actuar, Harry se ha puesto nervioso y ha empezado a pensar que era su culpa y los recuerdos del pasado han regresado y yo estoy contenta –añadió mirando a su esposo-, muy contenta de que esté aquí, aunque preocupada porque no debería estar aquí si todo estuviera bien y no lo está y dice que está para proteger a Lucía y que se alegra que sea feliz contigo… yo… no Lucía, y además dice que…

-Para, para, para… -le pidió en un susurro mientras la cogía de las manos. Hermione respiró profundamente-. Nunca he conseguido seguirte el ritmo cuando te aceleras de esta forma al hablar… -le sonrió con dulzura mientras la besaba en la frente-. Ven aquí y siéntate –la guió hasta la cama donde la obligó a sentarse y él se puso de cuclillas delante de ella sin soltarle las manos ni un momento-. Bien, ahora, ¿quieres repetirme lo que me has dicho con tranquilidad? A ser posible de forma que yo lo entienda… ¿por favor? –Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante el último comentario de su marido.

-No creo que vayas a entenderlo lo diga como lo diga… -dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? –preguntó empezándose a preocupar.

Hermione nunca daba tantos rodeos para decir algo, jamás; era clara, directa y sencilla, ese era uno de los motivos por los que se había enamorado de ella; nunca decía nada que no tuviese que decir. En aquellos momentos, mientras divagaba y murmuraba, sabía que algo no iba bien.

-¿Hermione? –volvió a preguntar.

-Draco… -suspiró-… Ron estaba enamorado de mí.

Draco alzó una ceja con un claro gesto divertido.

-¿Eso es lo que me tenías que decir? Eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho… Weasley estaba enam…

-No, no es eso –lo cortó ella-. La razón por la que lo sé ahora y no lo supe antes, eso es lo que te tengo que decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Te dejó una carta o algo así? –preguntó él. Hermione negó -. ¿Entonces?

-Me lo acaba de decir –dijo-. El profesor Jones… es la apariencia que Ron, como cúmulo de energía protector de Lucía ha tomado –soltó de carrerilla cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba la explosión de Draco.

-¡¿QUÉ!

La mujer se pasó un rizo por detrás de la oreja mientras suspiraba… ahora debía contárselo todo. Sería una noche muy larga.

----------------------------------------

En el preciso momento en que Harry Potter entró por la puerta y se dejó caer en la entrada con el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, había dado las gracias porque sus hijos no estuvieran con ellos en aquellos momentos y había dado las gracias porque a la pequeña de los Malfoy se le hubiese ocurrido ir a dormir todos juntos a la Sala de los Menesteres a dormir. No le preguntó nada; no necesitaba preguntar nada; no quería preguntar nada. Se arrodilló junto a Harry y lo levantó con suavidad y firmeza mientras lo tomaba de los hombros; él se dejó hacer y se dejó arrastrar hasta el sofá donde Pansy lo sentó y se sentó a su lado.

Lágrimas. Harry Potter estaba llorando y a pesar de que ella no entendía el motivo ni sabía el porqué, lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello ya revuelto y susurrándole palabras dulces de amor junto al oído. No supo bien el tiempo que estuvo así con él, ni tampoco si era necesario saberlo. Simplemente él necesitaba a alguien que lo abrazase al llorar y ella estaba ahí, como siempre.

-No lo salvé Pansy… no pude hacerlo…-dijo entre ocasionales sollozos-… y él no me reprocha nada… su hermana murió por mi culpa, él murió por mi culpa…

Pansy cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía abrazando a Harry y lo mecía con lenta suavidad contra sí.

-Harry… ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿qué pasa? No puedo ayudarte si no quieres ser ayudado…

-Ron… El profesor Jones es Ron…

La mujer pensó durante un segundo que su marido se había vuelto loco. Le obligó a levantar la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los de él. Verdes. Verdes como dos esmeraldas, brillantes, atentos siempre al peligro que durante toda su vida lo había perseguido y le había enseñado a permanecer alerta.

Se había enamorado de aquellos ojos; habían sido aquellos ojos los que habían brillado con determinación y confianza el día de la selección cuando rechazó la mano que Draco le había brindado. Demasiada determinación para alguien tan pequeño… Se había encontrado a sí misma preguntándose qué le podía haber pasado para que sus ojos tuvieran aquel deje de tristeza y melancolía que jamás había visto en nadie… Más tarde, cuando escuchó su nombre, supo que la tristeza sería algo que siempre acompañaría a aquella mirada. Con el tiempo había visto como rasgos de felicidad acompañaban su mirada cada vez que estaba cerca de Hermione y Ron… probablemente dos de las pocas personas que lo apreciaban por cómo era y no por quién era. Había visto un pequeño brillo de esperanza durante su tercer curso y poco después, durante el cuarto, el brillo extraño del primer amor había surgido en ellos; la tristeza se había apoderado de las orbes verdes al finalizar el quinto curso… Sirius Black había muerto y no era algo que nadie supiera, sólo que no era comentado excepto en la sala común de Slytherin donde algunos vitoreaban y alababan a Bellatrix Lestrange por haber conseguido sumir al "chico de oro" en una nueva depresión que había llevado la tristeza y la desesperación a la mirada del chico.

Mirándolo fijamente en aquellos momentos casi podía darse cuenta de que había visto todas y cada una de las emociones humanas reflejadas en los ojos de Harry y que a pesar de todo, la determinación de seguir adelante aún cuando todo estaba oscuro y la tristeza se había apoderado de él, era algo que siempre estaba allí; como si fuera una cualidad física como su cabello rebelde o aquella sonrisa tímida e inocente que aún persistía en su cara, como un recuerdo imborrable del niño que una vez y que siempre seguiría siendo. Confusión. Culpa. Remordimiento. Felicidad. Tristeza. Demasiadas emociones juntas en sus ojos.

Harry estaba demasiado confuso para hablar o decir nada en aquellos momentos y sin embargo, sentía que se lo debía a la mujer que amaba.

-Pansy… tengo que decirte algo…

----------------------------------------

-¿Estás bien?

No se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Blaise detrás de él. Sabía que en cuanto Pansy se enterara del asunto ella misma se encargaría de llamarlo, después de todo, nadie mejor que Blaise, a parte de Hermione, para conocerlo.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar –dijo sonriendo a medias-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como si no lo supieras –Draco sonrió-, Pansy me llamó y como alguien tenía que traer a tres pelirrojos, me ofrecí… –contestó el moreno entrecerrando los ojos y dirigiéndose al alfeizar de la ventana donde Draco estaba sentado con las piernas colgando hacia abajo. Se asomó y miró; cinco metros de altura -. ¿Sabes que puede ser peligroso estar sentado así?

-No lo es si no vienen a asustarte por detrás –dijo Draco con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Cierto, lo tendré en cuenta por si alguien quiere venir a asustar al gran Draco Malfoy, Príncipe de Slytherin –bromeó él de nuevo. Draco no contestó-. ¿Qué tal la noticia?

-Bien, en realidad –contestó. Zabinni lo miró-. En serio Blaise, estoy bien… Sabía que algún día el pasado volvería y ha resultado que el pasado de Hermione era Ronald Weasley…

-¿No te parece irónico que después de tanto tiempo llevándote mal con él, sea precisamente Weasley quién proteja a tu hija? –preguntó Blaise sentándose junto a Draco pero con las piernas hacia dentro.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-¿Más irónico que yo casado con Hermione, Pansy con Potter o tú con Luna? –enarcó una ceja y Blaise rió-.¿O quieres decir más irónico que el hecho de que mi hija y el hijo de Potter se lleven tan bien y que tu hijo sea novio de una Potter?

-Vale, vale, ya cojo el punto… -sonrió. Le gustaba Amy. Jack parecía haber sentado cabeza desde que estaba con ella aunque a veces aún dijera ciertas sandeces y tonterías que él le perdonaba alegando que estaba en una edad difícil-. Nuestra vida siempre ha sido una ironía… -Draco sonrió.

-Bien, me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta –bromeó sonriente-. ¿Has hablado con Pansy?

-Sí. Harry está aún intentando asumirlo… ¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Bien, feliz, diferente… No lo sé… Parece que lo ha asumido bastante bien, aunque teniendo en cuenta que nuestra hija se tiene que enfrentar al mal, no creo que esto haya sido un golpe demasiado extraño para ella –sonrió-. Pero creo que ha recuperado una parte de ella misma que no sabía que había perdido.

-Bueno, ha recuperado a su amigo después de catorce años, casi quince de creerlo muerto… -dijo Blaise comprensivo-…es normal que esté contenta. Si yo estuviese en su lugar posiblemente también me sentiría bien –entrecerró los ojos y miró a Draco-, excepto si fueras tú el que regresara.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa sincera que Blaise le brindaba.

-Sí, yo también te aprecio Blaise –le contestó.

-Si no queréis hablar conmigo de acuerdo, pero Draco… ¿es necesario que intentes tirarte por la ventana?

Ambos se giraron para ver a Pansy en la puerta con aquel porte tan característico en ella y la trenza rubia sobre el hombro derecho. Ambos chicos sonrieron.

-Tranquila Pansy, jamás haría algo así sin pedirte permiso –le dijo Draco en tono jocoso.

-Eso está mejor –asintió ella besando a Blaise en la mejilla y a Draco-. ¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Bien, sorprendentemente bien. ¿Potter?

-Asimilándolo… Creo que está a punto de lograrlo –sonrió al recordar como su marido le había dicho que necesitaba estar solo para ordenar sus ideas. El brillo de la esperanza y la determinación dijo en sus ojos; aquello la había alegrado-. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-¿Y tú? –preguntó a su vez Draco.

-Aliviada… Esto es un peso que Harry llevaba desde hacía mucho y aunque parezca una tontería, el hecho de que Weasley le haya dicho que nada fue culpa suya… lo ha aliviado bastante. Tu turno.

-Estoy bien –Blaise carraspeó-, aunque aquí nuestro amigo no me cree –añadió con cierta condescendencia mientras rodaba los ojos-, Hermione está feliz… Por primera vez en mucho tiempo creo que su cabeza está en Weasley y lo que les acaba de contar en lugar de estar en Lucía… Al menos eso es un logro que merece la pena. –añadió.

-¿Habéis pensado que quizá…

-… Weasley tenga que marcharse cuando esto acabe –interrumpió Pansy a Blaise. Miró a Draco y vio un ligero asentimiento-. Sí, parece que sí lo hemos pensado.

-¿Y Hermione y Harry saben que…

-Lo dudo –dijo Draco-. Hermione no mencionó nada de eso y estoy seguro que me lo hubiera dicho.

-Opino lo mismo; o Weasley no se lo ha querido decir o teme su reacción cuando lo haga…

-Deberíamos estar pendientes –dijo Blaise-, bueno, sé que son vuestras parejas pero son mis amigos también –miró a Pansy-, aunque no sé si Harry entra en esa categoría… -ella le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y él rió divertido.

-Estaremos con ellos cuando él tenga que marcharse –dijo Pansy-. Es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Draco asintió en silencio. Él tenía otra idea en mente. Por supuesto que estaría con su esposa cuando Ronald Weasley volviese a desaparecer de sus vidas, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, él tendría unas palabras con ese pelirrojo si tenía tiempo, claro. Sonrió maquiavélicamente ante la mirada de sus dos amigos que se miraron entre sí preocupados reconociendo aquella sonrisa en su príncipe de Slytherin… estaba tramando algo.

--------------------------------------

-No me lo dijo.

No era una petición, ni una orden, casi era una súplica de alguien que no conoce el porqué de algo. Lo entendía perfectamente, quizá mejor de lo que nadie podría suponer. Con un gesto lo invitó a sentarse y Harry lo hizo a regañadientes.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-No preguntaste Harry.

-Lo hice, pregunté quién era y me dijeron que era un cúmulo de energía que había venido para proteger a la luz como su guardián, ¡pero no me dijeron que se trataba de Ron!

-A veces las cosas no son tan sencillas Harry… -su voz sonaba cansada.

-A veces las personas no dejan que las cosas sean sencillas –contrarrestó él-. ¿Qué mas? ¿Cuántos años más voy a tener que aguantar el que me oculten cosas? Soy un adulto y tengo mi propia familia… ¿cómo voy a protegerlos si siguen ocultándome cosas?

Dumbledore cerró los ojos unos segundos como si estuviera meditando la respuesta a la pregunta que Harry había hecho. Tenía razón. Sabía que tenía razón. Era adulto y había demostrado con creces que desde siempre había sido muy maduro para su edad… no obstante… cada vez que lo miraba, veía al pequeño niño tímido que había aparecido por primera vez en Hogwarts y que tembloroso como un flan se había sentado bajo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Nadie había dudado nunca del gran aprecio que Dumbledore había sentido por los Merodeadores y Lily… y en cierto modo, todos sabían que el anciano había visto en Harry el nieto que nunca había tenido y al que siempre quería proteger de todo lo malo que le rodeaba, como si de algún modo pudiera compensarle los once primeros años de su vida.

-Harry, antes de contestar… ¿podrías mirar si hay una vasija de barro en la estantería alta? La que tienes detrás de ti –añadió al ver como el hombre se giraba sobre su hombro. Harry se levantó-. Es una vasija muy antigua, bastante a decir verdad –Harry había dado con la vasija, lamentablemente ésta estaba rota en uno de sus bordes, iba a decirlo cuando el director siguió hablando-, me la regaló Nicolas Flamell en mi primer día como director… de eso ya hace –rió-… unos cuantos años… -Harry dudaba de espaldas al director si debía decirle o no que la había encontrado pero que estaba rota. La voz de Dumbledore lo sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos-… Ni siquiera sé si la tengo guardada ahí o si la tengo en otra parte… pero juraría que…

Harry vio su oportunidad perfecta. Dejó la vasija escondida donde la había encontrado y se giró con su mejor sonrisa inocente hacia el director.

-Lo siento, señor, pero no la he encontrado –el hombre lo miró con una enigmática sonrisa y Harry se sentó en su silla de nuevo.

-Harry… esa vasija lleva rota desde hace treinta años… -le confió-… soy adulto, dirijo un colegio, ¿por qué me ocultaste que la habías encontrado y estaba rota?

-Yo… -se ruborizó y Dumbledore sonrió al darse cuenta de que aún había un niño en alguna parte de ese hombre-… yo no quería que… dijo que era importante para usted y pensé que si…

-Quisiste evitarme el pasarlo mal –dijo el hombre sonriente. Harry asintió-. Por eso me lo ocultaste… ¿para protegerme en cierto modo?

Harry lo miró. Allí estaba de nuevo. Aquella sonrisa enigmática que jamás sabía qué quería decir. Asintió en silencio mientras entendía la treta que el hombre había llevado a cabo.

-A veces, mentimos para proteger a los demás Harry… a aquellos que nos importan en cierto modo… Te ocultarán muchas cosas durante toda tu vida Harry… yo tengo unos años más que tú y aún me las siguen ocultando –añadió con un guiño como si fuera una confidencia. Harry no tuvo más opción que reír-. Eso está mejor. Ahora… estoy seguro que tienes muchas cosas que hacer…

Harry asintió. Siempre sabía cuando le ordenaban que se marchara; era algo que su tío Vernon le había enseñado a base de gritos. Claro que, Dumbledore era mucho mejor.

---------------------------------------

Terminó de leer la carta recién escrita y asintió complacida del resultado. No era excesivamente larga, pero era clara y concisa, precisamente lo que se esperaba. Suspiró deseando que ella lo entendiese todo. Las antorchas de las paredes dibujaban su sombra a contraluz; la lechuza casi plateada esperaba a que su ama le diese instrucciones. La mujer dobló el pergamino y lo introdujo en un sobre amarillento. Suspirando se quitó el anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda y lo abrió, separando el brillante del aro y dejando al descubierto un sello camuflado que hacía años que no lo utilizaba y que esperaba que el receptor de la carta lo supiera identificar. Tomando aire, selló el sobre y se lo entregó a la lechuza que la miró.

-Llévaselo a Narcisa Malfoy –le indicó. La lechuza la miró intrigada y ella sonrió; incluso su animal sólo la reconocería bajo un nombre-, llévaselo a Narcisa Black.

El ave ululó y salió por la ventana; por primera vez desde que había tomado su decisión, supo que había hecho lo correcto. _Eternal_ se alejó de la ventana batiendo las alas, en su pico, un sobre amarillento sellado con el sello oficial de los Black, algo que hacía mucho que nadie veía.

------------------------------------

En algún momento de la noche, las chicas y los chicos se habían separado, aunque ninguno de ellos sabría decir si había sido por la charla que ellos habían iniciado acerca de quiddich, por la pequeña discusión que Jack y Amy acababan de tener ya que él quería contar la aventura de las sirenas y Amy se oponía totalmente o si había sido porque Jen había amenazado a Dani con hechizarla para que cada vez que alguien dijese su nombre ella tuviese que responder "Slytherin es el mejor", si no le contaba porque durante todo el verano Clark y ella apenas se habían visto.

El resultado era que las cuatro chicas se habían reunido en la cama de Lucía y ahora cuchicheaban mientras que miraban hacia la cama de Adam, donde Jack, James y el pelirrojo parecían bastante entretenidos hablando de algo que debía ser bastante secreto, porque intentaban no levantar la voz más de lo necesario y a pesar de que las chicas le habían pedido a Lucía que entrase en sus mentes para saber de qué hablaban, ella se había negado en rotundo alegando que eso era intimidad y que si ellas querían tenerla, ellos también tenían el derecho de tenerla, así que las chicas habían desistido.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Jen mirando a su prima.

-Olvídalo Jen, no voy a contarte mi vida privada –dijo en un tono medio serio medio burlón la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que eres mi prima…

-Y lo soy –dijo divertida ella-. Pero me gusta mantener algo de mi vida para mí, gracias… con todos los primos que tengo es imposible tener vida privada… entiéndelo Jen… -le pidió.

-Es cierto, cuando tengas novio, lo sabrás Jen –intentó apoyar Amy a su amiga.

-Yo no voy a tener novio –aseguró la pequeña. Todas la miraron-. Bueno, ¿para qué quedarte con uno si puedes tener a todos los que quieras? –preguntó pícaramente.

-No puedes hacer lo mismo que hace Adam –le regañó Dani.

-¿Por qué? A él no parece irle mal –miró a su primo que en aquellos momentos estaba riéndose de, a juzgar por el rostro rojo de James, del rubio.

-Porque la gente tiene sentimientos –dijo Lucía hablando con calma-. No puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás Jen… No puedes estar con alguien y regalar besos como si no significaran nada porque entonces llegará un momento en que no signifiquen nada…

-Pero Adam dice que si no pruebas con todas las personas posibles no sabrás cual es la adecuada para ti –dijo Jen mirando a las tres chicas. Lucía y Dani rodaron los ojos.

-Adam se comporta como un idiota a veces –dijo Amy exteriorizando lo que las otras dos pensaban. Las dos pelirrojas la miraron-. Bueno, ¿me lo vais a negar?

-No, pero es nuestro primo… se supone que debemos defenderle…

-Hay cosas que no se pueden defender –insistió Amy. Se giró hacia Jen-. Tú créeme, cuando encuentres a la persona adecuada lo sabrás sin necesidad de haber estado con medio Hogwarts –le aseguró-. ¿Verdad Lucía?

-Sí, claro…

Pero Lucía apenas estaba poniendo atención a aquella charla. Estaba en otro sitio, en otro lugar… se preguntaba una y otra vez si ella podría encontrar a ese alguien especial antes de morir… Morir… ¿cómo sería morir? ¿Dolería? A diferencia de lo que los demás pudiesen pensar, no le asustaba el hecho de morir; llevaba bastante tiempo asimilando aquello y ya no le daba miedo… no podía permitirse el lujo de que le diera miedo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta cuando pensó en quién podría ser el indicado para ella y sin quererlo, el rostro de Jamie apareció en su cabeza, como desde hacía algún tiempo que aquello estaba ocurriendo.e

-¿Nos estás escuchando Lucía?

Se giró hacia Dani que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Sí, perdona, estaba distraída… ¿qué decías?

-Que es tu turno para enamorarte y que este año hemos decidido buscarte novio –dijo con tono formal Jen. Lucía miró a Amy de forma interrogante, pero la chica sólo pudo limitarse a encogerse de hombros.

-No creo que eso sea necesario –dio ella rápidamente.

-Jen tiene razón Lucía –apoyó Danielle-, es mi deber de este año ayudarte a encontrar novio, ¿dudas de que no pueda llevar a cabo tan ardua tarea? –preguntó en un exagerado lenguaje

-Quizá simplemente es que no quiera tener novio –dijo Lucía un poco distante mientras enarcaba una ceja en dirección a sus amigas.

-Tonterías –dijo en claramente contrariada-. Las chicas normales queremos tener novio.

-¡Pues yo no quiero! –gritó Lucía. Los chicos se giraron para mirarla. Amy cerró los ojos, sabiendo que posiblemente ella era la única que sabía de las verdaderas razones por las que Lucía evitaba aquel tema. Jen miró a su prima pidiéndole ayuda en silencio y Dani miró a Lucía con los ojos abiertos. No era normal que perdiera el control de aquella forma-. Lo siento… -se disculpó-… estoy algo cansada… Llevo muchos días entrenando, estudiando y… -hizo un ademán con la mano para apartar cualquier otra cosa-… os lo agradezco mucho pero de momento no quiero novio así que no os metáis, ¿de acuerdo? –miró significativamente a las dos pelirrojas que asintieron-. Bien.

---------------------------------------

-No, no pienso hacerlo chicos –dijo de nuevo James mirando a los otros dos.

-¿Por qué? Sólo es una cita, te estaré eternamente agradecido –aseguró Adam mirando al rubio con gran interés.

James resopló cansado. Llevaban hablando más de media hora y lo que había empezado como una conversación sobre quiddich se había transformado en una conversación en la que Adam le pedía a James que saliera con Amelia Astons, la prima de su nueva conquista, una Hufflelpuff con poco sentido del humor. James se negaba en rotundo ante la divertida mirada de Jack que, por más que apreciaba las miradas de auxilio que le lanzaba su amigo, había decidido ignorarlas.

-No voy a salir con Astons para que tú consigas tu cita de semana con su prima, Adam –le repitió por décima vez consecutiva-. Jack, díselo tú –pidió ya casi agotado de que sus palabras no fueran escuchadas.

-Lo que pasa es que nuestro amigo aquí presente –señaló con solemnidad a James-, se nos ha enamorado… por eso no puede aceptar una cita con Astons –añadió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-¡Jack! ¡Yo no me he enamorado!- se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado fuerte y que las chicas los estaban mirando, pero ninguna dijo nada, para su suerte, parecía que no lo habían oído-. Deja de decir idioteces –añadió en un leve susurro al ver como lo miraba divertido Adams-. Y tú no me mires así…

-¿Y de quién te has enamorado?

-No me he enamorado –recalcó James una vez más mirando a Adam.

Adam lo ignoró y miró a Jack.

-¿De quién se ha enamorado?

Jack abrió la boca para decir algo pero las palabras de James fueron más rápidas.

-Dices una sola palabra de esas locas ideas tuyas, Zabinni y te juro que hoy será el último día que te deje a solas con mi hermana –Jack lo miró-. Puede que no me pueda interponer entre vosotros porque jamás le haría daño a mi hermana, pero sí puedo no despegarme de vosotros en todo el día, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Adam soltó una suave carcajada ante la escena. Sí, James se portaba como un chico que se había enamorado y no quería reconocerlo.

--------------------------------------

Narcisa entró en las habitaciones de Lucius deprisa, sin siquiera tocar a la puerta dos veces tal y como siempre hacía demostrando su educación; Lucius arqueó una ceja en su dirección e iba a soltar algún comentario cuando vio la preocupación en el rostro de su esposa y prefirió callarse y esperar.

-¿Qué…

-Acaba de llegar –Narcisa se sentó en la cama de su marido y le tendió con manos temblorosas un sobre amarillento-. Lleva el sello de mi familia.

-¿Quién te ha escrito? Desde que el Señor Oscuro desapareció, los Malfoy están…

-No, no –se apresuró a decir ella mientras le mostraba el sello verde del sobre-… Es el sello de los Black y sólo hay una persona que tiene ese sello a parte de mí. –añadió con voz temblorosa.

Lucius la miró.

-Ábrela –dijo mirando la carta y a su esposa. Narcisa pareció dudar-. No te ha escrito durante años, si lo hace ahora es porque puede tener un motivo… confío en que aún tenga un poco de corazón… -añadió en un suspiro-… ábrela; es tu sello, tu familia, tu carta -Narcisa asintió en silencio mientras sus manos intentaban abrir el sobre. Los temblores de los nervios no la dejaban; Lucius sonrió de forma conciliadora y tomó una de sus manos con la suya. Narcisa lo miró-. Respira hondo y tranquilízate… -le dijo con tranquilidad.

Narcisa obedeció a su marido y respiró hondo, pero en vista de que los nervios aún seguían en sus manos, rasgó el sobre rompiendo el sello con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz. Sacó el pergamino del sobre y empezó a leer. A medida que leía sus ojos se abrían más.

-¿Qué ocurre Narcisa?

Pero la mujer no contestó. Ahogó un sollozo con la mano y le extendió la carta a Lucius para que él mismo leyera el contenido.

-Hay que avisar a Draco inmediatamente –dijo intentando mantener la sangre fría-. Ve a Hogwarts y dale la carta a Draco antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Pero tú…

No quería marcharse. No podía marcharse, no después de haber leído el contenido de la carta. Él estaría vulnerable si se quedaba solo en casa y el Nuevo Señor Oscuro utilizaría eso para ponerlo a su favor.

-Yo estaré aquí cuando regreses –le aseguró él fingiendo serenidad-. No tengo intención de ir a ningún sitio… -le sonrió. Narcisa le devolvió el gesto y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo en los labios con dulzura -. Te quiero…presumida… -añadió recordando el apodo con que solían llamarla en Hogwarts.

-Te quiero arrogante serpiente –contraatacó ella. Sonrió antes de salir de la habitación.

Lucius suspiró al ver la figura esbelta de Narcisa desaparecer del cuarto. Había leído la carta con atención… sabía quién iba a ser la primera opción de Réficul y también sabía que él era la segunda. Por eso había enviado a Narcisa lejos de casa… no quería que ella estuviera presente cuando él lo reclamara para el Ritual.

Llevó una de sus manos quemadas a sus labios y los rozó lentamente, saboreando, con los ojos cerrados, el sabor que ella había dejado en su boca y sabiendo que posiblemente era la última vez que veía a su esposa y el último beso que ella le daba.

--------------------------------------

_El frío inundó su cuerpo enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a la columna y a la nuca. Lucía se revolvió en la cama en sueños arrugando el ceño mientras gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Todo estaba demasiado difuminado. Veía a Alisa en un rincón del cuarto, tendida en el suelo y con la frente sangrando, parecía que había recibido un buen golpe; estaba maniatada e inconsciente. Alguien lloraba. Un bebé de corta edad estaba llorando. La mente de Lucía giró ciento ochenta grados y lo vio. En una cuna hermosa de madera. La conocía. Conocía aquella cuna, era la cuna de Alex. Su mente se acercó al lugar de donde provenía el llanto y se inclinó sobre la cuna esperando una reacción._

_Alex estaba envuelto en una burbuja plateada. Lucía se estremeció dentro de su sueño. Ella le había puesto aquel hechizo de protección. Cuando su hermano estuviese en peligro el hechizo lo protegería hasta que alguien en quien Alex confiara lo fuera a buscar. Giró de nuevo. Alisa seguía inconsciente. _

_Un suave ruido, casi imperceptible surgió del rincón opuesto a la cuna. Lucía se estremeció. Una figura vestida de negro ondeaba su capa a cada paso; su cara, cubierta por una máscara blanca no dejaba nada para saber quién era. _

_Un paso. Lucía abrió la boca para gritar pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Alex seguía llorando. Otro paso. Lucía se vio a sí misma interponerse entre el mortífago y su hermano. Notó el momento exacto en que la figura negra la traspasó casi como si fuera un fantasma; odio, rabia, dolor y remordimiento… su estado empático entró en contacto con el hombre en cuanto éste la atravesó. Se giró rápidamente. Dos pasos más y el hombre podría llegar hasta Alex. _

_Alex seguía llorando. La burbuja que lo rodeaba emitió un leve destello y Lucía no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el mortífago titubeaba en sus movimientos acechadores. _

_De repente calor. Calor. Le ardía la muñeca donde llevaba su brazalete. La miró dentro de sus sueños, el engarce de Alex brillaba con intensidad. Estaba en peligro. _

_-¡¡ALEXANDER, NOOO!_

Se despertó sobresaltada, la frente empapada en sudor. James a su lado se revolvió inquieto y se despertó al escuchar el grito de Lucía. Antes de poder preguntar nada la chica salió de la cama con gran ruido atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes que se habían despertado al escuchar gritar a la chica rubia. Una sola frase antes de que atravesara la estancia y saliera por la puerta.

-Quedaos aquí. No se van a llevar a mi hermano.

---------------------------------------

**Y bien? Que os ha parecido? Llegará Narcisa a tiempo? Qué es lo que Bella le cuenta en su carta? Lucius será reclamado para el Ritual? El sueño de Lucía sólo ha sido un sueño?**

**Bueno, supongo que si quereis saber la respuesta a estas preguntas debereis dejar vuestras opiniones y reviews :D**

**Y recordad que el mundo de Harry Potter ha sido creado por Rowling y que yo no me beneficio en absoluto nada más que para divertirme un rato escribiendo.**

**Un besito, sed felices y cuidaos! Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**Nos leemos!**


	33. Chapter 27

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Espero que esteis bien. Lamento el retraso así como haber tardado más de lo normal en responder reviews, pero comprended que yo también tengo una vida fuera de este fic (aunque no lo parezca jajajaja :p)**

**Estaba liada con las clases y eso… pero bueno, por cierto, que tal os han ido las clases a todos los que estudiais?**

**Bueno, vale, tampoco es para que me mireis así… (bajad las varitas, que ya pongo el capitulo, ya)**

**Jo… que agresividad por saber qué ocurrirá… ¬¬**

**En fin, espero que os guste el capítulo vale? Ya me contareis que tal!**

**Que os divirtáis!**

CAPITULO 24

James miró hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido Lucía. Miró a los otros chicos y rápidamente tomó decisiones; se pasó una mano por el cabello revolviéndolo y luego por la cara en un intento de despertarse. Si Lucía creía que iba a quedarse allí quieto, estaba muy equivocada, debería conocerlo bastante mejor que eso.

-Jack, Amy, avisad a nuestros padres. Jen, Adam, buscad al director Dumbledore –asintieron-. Dani, tú y yo vamos a buscar a tío Draco –la pelirroja asintió-. En diez minutos en la habitación de Alisa, Alex estaba durmiendo esta noche allí.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –preguntó Adam mientras se colocaba la capa deprisa sabiendo que los pasillos a esas horas eran fríos -. Toma –le dijo pasándole la suya a Jen que aceptó sin rechistar como hubiera hecho en cualquier otro motivo; incluso la más pequeña de ellos sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Lucía se despertó gritando el nombre de Alex –dijo James mientras se dirigía a la puerta-. Vamos, no podemos perder tiempo.

----------------------------------

**(desde aquí hasta el próximo aviso, teneis que tener en cuenta que son acciones simultáneas, es decir, que se producen al mismo tiempo, ok?)**

**---------------------------------**

Narcisa extendió el sobre con el sello rasgado a Albus. El hombre la miró unos segundos antes de volver sus ojos hacia la carta y volver a mirar a la mujer que tenía delante.

-Narcisa… este sello…

-Es el de la familia Black –confirmó ella-, ahora únicamente lo tenemos mi hermana y yo… -añadió-. Es una carta de Bella… Me informa que… -pero no podía continuar hablando, no pudo decir nada más.

-Tranquila… ¿puedo? –preguntó señalando el sobre. Ella asintió.

Albus sacó el pergamino del sobre y sonrió para sí mismo con cierta melancolía al reconocer aquella caligrafía fina y delicada que hacía tiempo que no veía. Sus ojos se oscurecían a medida que avanzaba en su lectura, repasando algunos puntos para asegurarse de que estaba leyendo bien y no se estaba equivocando.

-Narcisa… ¿estás segura de la veracidad de esta carta?

Narcisa asintió en silencio.

-Desde que se realizó mi matrimonio con Lucius… Bella se apartó de mi vida de forma definitiva, apenas nos veíamos en las reuniones de mortífagos cuando Lord Voldemort nos convocaba a todos… -sonrió muy a su pesar-… pero ella no me mentiría en algo así; jamás se atrevería a engañar a su propia hermana, Albus –le miró fijamente-. Soy todo lo que le queda –se encogió de hombros-, quizá por eso ha querido avisarme; ella sabe que si algo le ocurre a Draco, la pena sería demasiado grande para que yo la soportara sola…

-¿Confías en que el comunicado de esta carta sea auténtico? –volvió a preguntar Albus.

-Completamente –afirmó ella con serenidad-. Además, me la hizo llegar a través de _Eternal_ –Albus la miró sin comprender-. Es una lechuza especial que mi hermana recibió como regalo de bodas de Lestrange –dijo-; no acepta llevar un mensaje si su información es falsa. Bella solía utilizarla para comunicarse con Lord Voldemort, de esa forma él se aseguraba de que ella siempre le decía la verdad.

-Comprendo… -asintió el hombre-… Si están planeando poner en marcha el Ritual es porque se ha dado cuenta de que se agota el tiempo y Lucía ha adquirido más poder del que él quería que obtuviese. Si mal no recuerdo… ese ritual incluía la sangre de un miembro de la familia, ¿no?

Narcisa negó.

-Se necesita la sangre de un familiar masculino que esté ligado sentimentalmente con la víctima… cuanto más cercano el familiar, más probable es que de resultado.

-Eso nos deja con Lucius, Draco y Alex… -murmuró el hombre.

Narcisa iba a decir algo cuando escucharon voces.

-¿Y qué propones? –replicó una voz infantil femenina mordaz -. ¿Nos ponemos a decir todos los dulces que conocemos hasta que esta estúpida piedra se aparte?

-¡No es tan fácil Jen! –le gritó él en medio del pasillo-. ¿Crees que es tan fácil como decir: "profesor Dumbledore necesitamos hablar con usted, es un caso de vida o muerte"?

Albus dio un giro con su mano. Quizá la visita de esos dos pelirrojos aclarara algunas cosas.

-----------------------------------

Harry apenas había conseguido dormir. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para poder hacerlo con tranquilidad; se había acostado en la cama con Pansy acurrucada junto a él y había sonreído, adorando la forma en que la mujer seguía recostándose en él para dormir a pesar de tener toda la cama prácticamente para ella sola. Nunca antes se había sentido tan protector ni tan necesitado por nadie hasta el momento en que Pansy se había acercado así a él la primera noche que durmieron juntos, en aquel momento había sido cuando él había decidido que no volvería a dormir solo.

Acariciaba casi sin darse cuenta el cabello sedoso de su esposa mientras su cabeza estaba en otra parte. ¿Por qué no podía tener una vida sencillamente normal? Desde el momento en que Voldemort lo había marcado como un igual su vida se había trastocado y ahora que parecía que todo volvía a ser un poco lógico aparecía Ron desde el pasado de nuevo en sus vidas… ¿es que nunca iba a ser normal? Sonrió al recordar que la última vez que había expresado esa pregunta en voz alta, su hijo James de seis años lo había mirado fijamente y le había dicho "papá, eres Harry Potter, nunca serás normal" Y él había reído.

Su mente voló de nuevo hacia Ron y por consiguiente, hacia Ginny, su pequeña pelirroja pecosa a la que había querido y a la que había perdido sin poder hacer nada. El día antes de la batalla, pensó con amargura, había hablado con ella… No había entendido sus palabras ni su actitud… Sonrió al recordar lo hermosa que estaba aquel día.

_(flashback)_

_Llegaba tarde; media hora tarde para ser precisos y sabía que aunque Ginny siempre le sonreía y le decía que no importaba, él no quería hacerla esperar, no le gustaba hacerla esperar. Apuró su paso saliendo del vestíbulo después de saltar seis escalones juntos y apartando a los estudiantes que en aquellos momentos se encontraban deambulando por allí y salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts. _

_Hacía poco había descubierto detrás del castillo, junto al acantilado, un rincón hecho para soñar, como había dicho Ginny la primera vez que lo había visto y él no había podido estar más de acuerdo con ella. Era un lugar tranquilo, pocos estudiantes se tomaban la molestia de apartar arbustos para encontrar un lugar así; franqueado por enormes árboles que los cobijaban del sol y de la lluvia, suave hierba fresca casi virgen y una espléndida vista del lago que rodeaba el castillo. Aquel se había convertido ciertamente en su lugar de reflexión favorito, suyo y, evidentemente, de Ginny._

_La encontró sentada en la hierba, recostaba contra uno de los árboles para mantener su rostro en la sombra y su cuerpo al sol. Se había quitado la túnica de Hogwarts y había dejado ver la ropa muggle que llevaba; un vestido amarillo de media manga, sujeto a la cintura con un leve fruncido y que caía en una falda compuesta por varias telas superpuestas que caían ligeramente hasta las rodillas. Su cabello estaba suelto y jugaba en sus hombros a medida que el viento cambiaba y opinaba. Sus ojos del color de la miel, cerrados, disfrutando cada segundo de calor que el sol le brindaba._

_-Perdona –se disculpó sentándose junto a ella y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. Ginny abrió los ojos inmediatamente y giró su rostro para besarlo en los labios dulcemente-. Tenía…_

_-… castigo con Snape, sí, me lo ha dicho Hermione –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué ha sido esta vez?_

_-Porque no le permití burlarse de Neville en clase –rodó los ojos-. Estoy seguro de que Crabbe fue el responsable de que la poción silenciosa de Neville estalló porque Crabbe puso más raíces de mytral de las necesarias pero claro… él es un Slytherin… -terminó diciendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_Ginny rió suavemente._

_-Sí, lo sé… Me pregunto porque Snape siempre favorece a los de su casa…_

_-Bueno, McGonagall también lo hace con nosotros –intentó defenderle Harry. Ginny lo miró incrédula._

_-Pero ella es justa con las demás Casas, Snape siempre nos hace la vida imposible a los Gryffindor._

_-En eso tienes razón –la besó-. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Snape? Ya tengo suficiente por un día, gracias –pidió separándose unos milímetros de la boca de ella._

_-De acuerdo –acortó la distancia y volvió a besar a su novio-. Hoy he hablado con Dumbledore._

_Harry se separó de ella._

_-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te has metido en algún lío? –ella negó -¿Para qué quería verte?-La mirada de Ginny pareció ensombrecerse unos instantes-. Ginny, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí, perdona… se me he ido la cabeza a otra parte –dijo distraidamente-. No era nada serio, sólo hablarme, preguntarme por los examenes y esas cosas._

_Harry arrugó la frente._

_-Dumbledore jamás pregunta por esas cosas. ¿Qué te ha dicho?_

_-Yo… Harry… ¿si tuvieras que dar tu vida por alguien, lo harías?_

_-Por supuesto –dijo sin dudarlo-. Mis padres dieron su vida por mí… Sirius murió protegiéndome de Bellatrix en el Ministerio de Magia… -se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que lo llevo en los genes… ¿porqué me preguntas eso?_

_-Porque es lo que Dumbledore me ha preguntado… -él la miró-. Me dijo que a veces hay que tomar decisiones rápidas para salvar la vida de alguien o la nuestra propia y entonces me preguntó eso… _

_-¿Qué contestaste?_

_-Que si con mi muerte puedo proteger a alguien lo haría… -lo miró fijamente-… no lo olvides nunca Harry, por favor… _

_-¿Qué…_

_-Harry… si con mi muerte puedo proteger a alguien, lo haré… siempre… -añadió en un susurro._

_Harry no preguntó más. Estaba demasiado ocupado intentando descifrar las palabras de Ginny sin saber que esa sería la última conversación que tendrían._

_(fin flashback)_

-¡Papá, mamá!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una sulfurada Amy y un nervioso Jack que la llevaba cogida de la mano.

-Vamos, tenéis que venir enseguida –apremió Amy tomando las túnicas de sus padres del armario y tirándoselas en la cama. Pansy se despertó.

-¿Qué modales…

-Luego me riñes papá –le dijo Amy aún nerviosa-. Tenéis que vestiros y venir con nosotros ya. Lucía y Alex tienen problemas.

-¿Lucía? –preguntó Harry poniéndose la túnica sobre el pijama blanco que estaba utilizando.

-¿Alex? –Pansy imitó a su marido levantándose y colocándose la túnica sobre el corto camisón rosado que llevaba ignorando el rubor que había subido a las mejillas de Jack al verla con semejante ropa o mejor dicho, con semejante falta de ropa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Lucía ha tenido una pesadilla, se ha levantado y ha salido de la habitación diciendo que no se llevarían a Alex –dijo Jack de carrerilla-. No sabemos más.

-¿Dónde…

-En la habitación de Alisa –dijo Amy interrumpiendo a su padre.

-Hay que avisar a…

-Dani y James han ido a por tío Draco –dijo Jack interrumpiendo a Pansy y antes de que la mujer dijera nada añadió-. Y Adam y Jen han ido a avisar a Dumbledore. Yo tengo que avisar a mi padre –dijo mirando a Amy.

La chica morena asintió.

-Ve a buscarlo Jack –le dijo Harry-, Amy estará bien conmigo. Pansy, acompáñalo, no creo que deba ir solo por los pasillos.

-Claro –se colocó la capa y besó a su marido-. Ten cuidado –le dijo en un susurro.

-Tú también. Te quiero –la besó y observó como se marchaba de la habitación siguiendo a Jack antes de girarse hacia su hija-. ¿Tienes tu varita? –Amy se la mostró con nerviosismo -. Bien, escúchame Amy, no va a pasar nada… Sólo no te separes de mí ¿de acuerdo? Bajo ningún concepto –ella asintió-. Y recuerda que los Potter no tienen miedo.

Amy sonrió a medias.

-Papá, tengo la frialdad de un Slytherin y su astucia también, además poseo tu sangre, ¿de verdad crees que voy a tener miedo?

-Esta es mi chica –sonrió Harry-. Vamos.

----------------------------------

Jen miraba a Adam con reproche mientras que el pelirrojo intentaba pensar en la oscuridad del pasillo como conseguir que el águila que guardaba las escaleras del despacho del director se apartara y los dejara pasar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Jen cansada -. Lucía necesita nuestra ayuda, Adam

El pelirrojo la miró.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Si tú sabes la contraseña del despacho del director en pleno verano te sugiero que la digas porque yo no tengo ni idea de cuál es –le retó su primo.

Jen frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no la sabes? Tú eres mayor que yo, deberías haber pensado que deberías saberla por si había algún caso de emergencia –rodó los ojos-, como éste.

-Estoy intentando pensar Jen –dijo él harto-, así que si te callas me será más fácil. Todas sus contraseñas son dulces… -musitó más para sí mismo.

-¿Y qué propones? –replicó ella mordaz -. ¿Nos ponemos a decir todos los dulces que conocemos hasta que esta estúpida piedra se aparte?

-¡No es tan fácil Jen! –le gritó él en medio del pasillo-. ¿Crees que es tan fácil como decir: "profesor Dumbledore necesitamos hablar con usted, es un caso de vida o muerte"?

Antes de que Jen pudiera replicarle por haber dicho semejante estupidez, el ruido de la piedra abriéndose les hizo girar hacia la gárgola que empezaba a moverse hacia un lado extendiendo sus alas. Ambos primos se miraron y Jen se encogió de hombros.

-El director parece que siempre lo sabe todo –alegó.

-Sí, eso o que ha escuchado tus berridos –le contestó él subiendo a las escaleras circulares que empezaban a subir-. Vamos –apremió a su prima que parecía demasiado distraída viendo las escaleras.

--------------------------------------

Draco miró a su esposa por décima vez en la última media hora. Hermione se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en los labios después de estar hablando un buen rato sobre Ron y contándole a Draco cosas que él jamás hubiese imaginado como la vez en que Ron había conocido a Aragog y la consecuente fobia a las arañas que el pelirrojo había acarreado durante el resto de cursos o como la vez en que ella "sugirió" que debían buscar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca para conseguir obtener algo de información sobre la piedra filosofal.

Draco había tenido que admitir en más de una ocasión que él no hubiera hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que ellos sí se habían atrevido a hacer, incluyendo a Weasley, Hermione, cuando decía eso, le había sonreído y le había dado un beso suave en los labios antes de decirle "por eso yo soy Gryffindor y tú Slytherin, cielo" a lo que él tenía que darle la razón nuevamente.

Dormía tan plácidamente y tan tranquila que Draco no podía evitar sentir cierto remordimiento al ocultarle lo que Pansy, Blaise y él habían estado hablando sobre Weasley y su posible marcha cuando todo aquello terminara. La había visto llorar y hundirse después de la muerte de Ron y la desaparición de Potter y le había costado mucho trabajo que volviera a ser su Hermione, de la que se había enamorado. Había llorado demasiadas veces y él se había prometido al tomarla por esposa en el altar que no volvería a llorar nunca más si él podía evitarlo; sonrió, era curioso porque en el preciso momento en que le había dicho aquello ella había roto a llorar.

_(flashback)_

_Después de revisar que todos los invitados estuviesen pasándolo bien, Draco se había disculpado con el profesor Snape alegando que tenía que ir a ver dónde se encontraba su esposa. Snape había rodado los ojos cuando él había pronunciado aquella palabra de forma tan respetuosa y dulce pero él lo había ignorado por completo, después de todo, conocía a su padrino mejor que nadie y sabía que había temas que Severus Snape nunca estaría dispuesto a cambiar._

_Se deslizó por la pista de baile sonriendo a las señoras y señoritas que habían acudido a la boda, incluida la prima segunda de Hermione que no hacía más que incomodarlo con miradas insinuantes y coqueteos innecesarios cuando Hermione no estaba delante. Draco había tenido que resistir la tentación de maldecirla un par de veces cuando había visto cómo había mirado a Hermione y había entendido porqué su reciente esposa había dudado sobre invitarla o no al enlace._

_Y entonces la vio. De espaldas a él conversaba con Luna Lovegood sin percatarse de su presencia; Luna sí lo había visto pero él le hizo señas para que no dijera nada y ella obedeció en silencio después de dedicarle una mirada amistosa. _

_Era un ángel. La túnica blanca revoloteaba alrededor de su figura resaltándola; era una túnica de seda, la mejor del país, de eso se había encargado Narcisa Malfoy que había vuelto locos a todos sus modistos para conseguir confeccionar una túnica de tan excelente calidad a pesar de que Hermione le había asegurado que no era necesario. El discreto escote que dejaba al descubierto parte de los hombros revelaba un busto perfecto; la túnica ceñida en la cintura por un cordón dorado, caía libremente en la falda hasta los pies en una gran variedad de capas de seda que se superponían las unas a las otras; las mangas de la túnica estaban ceñidas a sus brazos y a la altura de los codos se abrían ampliamente dando un corte medieval que Hermione no había podido resistirse a pedir; unas sandalias doradas en sus pies, y la cadena que Draco le había regalado era todo lo que ella necesitaba para verse resplandeciente. El cabello, sedoso había sido recogido sobre su cabeza en un complicado recogido que caía en una cascada de rizos sobre el hombro izquierdo, había sido adornado por pequeñas flores blancas y doradas. Definitivamente era un ángel, era su ángel, aquello era lo mejor de todo._

_Sonrió al notar como Hermione se estremecía cuando rodeó su cintura delgada con un brazo y depositó un beso en la nuca de ella. Luna sonrió y antes de que ninguno dijera nada se disculpó alegando que tenía que ir a revisar algunas cosas. Draco le agradeció en silencio su discreción y retirada._

_-Hola señora Malfoy… -le susurró._

_-Hola señor Malfoy… -le contestó ella dándose la vuelta dentro del abrazo y mirando a su esposo a los ojos._

_-¿Te diviertes? –la besó con suavidad._

_-Sí… -sonrió. Draco arrugó la frente. No era una sonrisa sincera._

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguno de los amigos de mi padre te han dicho algo? A veces pueden ser auténticos imbéciles con todo eso de la sangre… si alguien ha…_

_-No Draco, tranquilo… no pasa nada –dijo ella sonriendo al ver la reacción de su ahora esposo._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pasa? Conozco tu sonrisa y esa no era de las de verdad…-Ella se encogió de hombros y él suspiró-. Les echas de menos ¿verdad?_

_-Es… es solo que me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí… -dijo ella con una triste sonrisa-… se suponía que Ron iba a estar celoso de mí porque me quería como una hermana y Harry… bueno… Harry intentaría esconderse entre la gente para que nadie notara su presencia y ahora… -Draco la abrazó más fuerte y ella se recargó en su pecho-… ninguno de los dos están… Ron… y Harry desaparecido y yo no sé…_

_-Hermione, Potter estará bien. Sobrevivió cinco veces a Voldemort, seguro que está bien –dijo sonriendo. Hermione tuvo que sonreír también-. No quiero verte llorar ¿entendido? Nadie va a hacerte llorar nunca más, ni siquiera los recuerdos, si yo puedo evitarlo…-Y entonces escuchó un leve sollozo contra su hombro-. ¿Hermione?_

_-Estoy bien –dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas-. Es… lo que me has dicho y yo que estoy sensible y… _

_Draco le sonrió._

_-Te amo preciosa… _

_-Yo también, Draco…_

_(fin flashback)_

Miró de nuevo a Hermione. Aún a veces cuando lo hacía le costaba asimilar que era su esposa y que estaba con él, que era real y no un sueño. ¿Cómo se podía llegar a amar tanto a alguien? La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco en un gesto instintivo tomó su varita de la mesita de noche mientras se interponía entre Hermione y el visitante. Se relajó bastante cuando vio que los intrusos eran un rubio y una pelirroja bastante agitados. Estaba a punto de enviarles un hechizo cuando se dio cuenta del rostro preocupado de James; aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, Lucía estaba en problemas.

Se separó de su esposa besándola en la frente y sin decir nada ni dejar que los chicos dijeran nada, se colocó su túnica y la capa y tomando a cada uno de los chicos por los hombros los instó a abandonar la habitación. Miró a James.

-Hay que ir a la habitación de Alisa –dijo el rubio-. Lucía ya ha ido, mis padres y tío Blaise ya han sido informados y el director estará siendo informado en estos momentos.

Draco asintió.

-No quiero que nadie se haga el héroe, permaneced detrás de mí ¿de acuerdo? –la pelirroja asintió pero James no hizo nada-. James…

-No puedo prometerte eso, tío Draco; si Lucía necesita mi ayuda no me esconderé detrás de ti, te lo puedo asegurar.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero la mirada de James le hizo cambiar de opinión. Valentía, coraje y determinación; la misma mirada de Potter con aquella frialdad que Pansy había demostrado en tantas ocasiones. James podía ser un descarado gamberro en potencia que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo al lado de su princesa, pero no podía negar que tenía el valor necesario para pasar por un arrogante Malfoy. Sonrió dándole su permiso en silencio; los ojos verdes de Jamie asintieron en silencio.

-------------------------------------

Pansy no dijo nada, no le dejó hacer nada, no le dejó decir nada. Simplemente entró en la habitación de Blaise seguida de Jack y cuando Zabinni abrió los ojos en su cama y miró hacia la puerta para saber qué había producido tal interrupción, su túnica voló hasta su cabeza impidiéndole la visión; aún así, la voz de Pansy fue clara.

-Vístete, tenemos problemas, serpiente.

Blaise no dudó un segundo en hacer lo que Pansy le pedía y si se sorprendió al ver a su hijo vestido allí, no dio muestras de haberlo hecho.

--------------------------------------

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Alisa y concentró su poder para visualizar el aura de su hermano, respirando aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bien e intacto, cosa que no se podía decir del mortífago; su aura había disminuido bastante, seguramente porque cada vez que se acercaba a la burbuja que cubría a Alex, ésta emitía una pequeña descarga de sus propios poderes que absorbía la magia del mago creando así una barrera aún más fuerte para Alex. La energía vital de Alisa parecía estar bien, un poco debilitada pero bien. No había nadie más en la habitación.

A regañadientes, pero sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo, Lucía bajó por unos segundos su barrera de empatía y buscó con su mente indicios de que en el castillo hubiesen más mortífagos.

No había nadie más. Notaba las auras de sus amigos dirigiéndose hacia allí, y entre ellas, tres auras que destacaban por encima de las demás; la de Dumbledore, la del profesor Jones y la de, para su sorpresa, James, que superaba la de tío Harry con creces. No se sorprendió al notar que iban hacia allí; seguramente Jamie había tomado el mando de la situación en cuanto ella se había largado de la habitación. Ya le reprocharía luego que no le hubiese hecho caso, ahora lo primero era concentrarse en Alex.

--------------------------------------

**(vale, fin de la retransmisión simultánea :D )**

--------------------------------------------

Su hermana estaba cerca de él, la presentía. Tenía casi tres años y era capaz de notar cuando su hermana Lucía estaba cerca de él, cosa bastante común dado que parecía que la niña siempre estaba a su lado, o al menos, si no era ella, era su presencia, como si no quisiera dejarlo solo nunca, ni siquiera estando con sus padres podía quitarse a Lucía de encima. Le gustaba su hermana. Pero no le gustaba ese hombre que le había hecho daño a Alisa. Le gustaba Alisa, siempre le hacía reír y jugaba con él cuando sus padres estaban dando clase y Lucía no podía estar con él. Alisa era muy guapa y siempre encontraba algo con que divertirlo. Por eso no había dudado ni un segundo en llamar a Lucía con su mente, sabiendo que el escudo que su hermana le había creado al verlo por primera vez, se activaría simplemente con pensar en ella.

-Maldito crío –dijo el hombre que tenía delante de él-, el Nuevo Señor Oscuro te llama y tengo que llevarte con él – Alex intensificó su escudo casi sin darse cuenta. Él no se iba a ir con nadie y mucho menos con alguien que hubiese hecho daño a Alisa. El mortífago se dirigió hacia Alisa y sacando su varita la apuntó en el pecho ante los ojos del pequeño niño -. Retira ese escudo antes de que le haga mucho daño a tu amiguita…

Alex lo miró unos segundos. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer aquel hombre, pero había visto a sus padres y a su hermana utilizar aquella cosa que el hombre blandía ante Alisa y sabía que podía hacer mucho daño con ella. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su escudo fue decayendo poco a poco. Nadie iba a hacer daño a Alisa por su culpa.

------------------------------------------

Lucía se sorprendió cuando notó que el escudo de su hermano estaba siendo derrocado y lo más curioso era que el mismo Alex era quien lo estaba quitando. Miedo. Su hermano tenía auténtico miedo y terror, aún con sus barreras puestas podía notar el terror de Alex en su propia piel. No lo pensó mucho y con un gesto de su mano, invocó parte de su poder; una ráfaga de viento dura y fría azotó la puerta cerrada y la abrió haciendo que esta rebotase contra la pared de detrás haciendo crujir las bisagras. La mano del mortífago que estaba a punto de tocar a Alex se quedó paralizada en el aire con la interrupción. La mano que sujetaba la varita seguía apuntando a Alisa desde la distancia y Lucía comprendió la situación casi de forma inmediata.

-_Protego est_ –murmuró moviendo su mano. Un escudo dorado cubrió el cuerpo de Alisa a la perfección-. Alex, tu escudo –la burbuja azul volvió a aparecer alrededor del pequeño en el momento en que el hombre apuntó su varita hacia él; el rayo rojizo impactó sobre la burbuja de Alex en el momento en que ésta se cerró completamente y el mortífago, frustrado porque su intento no había salido como esperaba se giró hacia Lucía-. No vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano –sus ojos grises estaban completamente helados y fijos en aquel hombre; un gesto con su mano y el hombre se quedó paralizado.

Con la tranquilidad de que no podría hacerle nada, Lucía se acercó a Alex que inmediatamente retiró su escudo y se dejó coger por los brazos de su hermana, refugiándose en el pecho de ella y sintiendo el calor y la tranquilidad que ella siempre emanaba de su cuerpo.

-Ya está Alex… tranquilo… ¿estás bien?

-Sí… -murmuró con su voz de niño-… Alis… -dijo señalando a su niñera que seguía inconsciente.

-No te preocupes –lo besó en la frente-, ella estará bien en cuanto nos libremos del señor malo… - sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos y distantes mientras miraba al mortífago.

-Luz… -la llamó Alex. Ella sonrió ante la forma en que el pequeño la llamaba acortando su nombre y lo miró-… Alis…

Era la segunda vez que el pequeño insistía en que viera a Alisa y Lucía se extrañó. Aún con Alex en brazos se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Alisa y quitó el escudo que ella había hecho.

-¡Lucía!

Se giró. Un grupo de varios adultos y niños se encontraban agolpándose en la puerta para saber qué había pasado. Draco fue el primero en reaccionar entrando en la habitación y dirigiéndose hacia sus dos hijos a quienes abrazó fuertemente.

-Gracias a Merlín que estáis bien… -besó a Lucía en la frente y tomó a Alex en brazos mientras lo miraba inspeccionándolo para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada - ¿Estás bien, pequeño? –Alex asintió.

-Alis… -dijo Alex.

Draco miró a Lucía.

-Ha perdido mucha energía –dijo Lucía-. Hay que darle una poción revitalizante –le indicó a su padre -, pero no añadas las escamas de dragón, es alérgica a ellas.

-Lucía, ¿nos puedes explicar esto? –Jones miraba divertido al mortífago congelado en la habitación.

-Lo mejor será que lo llevemos a… -empezó a decir Dumbledore.

Los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron repentinamente mientras se dirigía hacia el hombre vestido de negro.

-Ha intentado matar a mi hermano, es mío –dijo la chica mirando al director-. Nadie le hace daño a mi familia y sale ileso…

Draco le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y la chica pareció relajarse ante aquel gesto mientras él le daba pequeños masajes circulares con los dedos cerca de la nuca.

-Vale princesa… descongélalo… creo que el director tiene razón en este caso… -Lucía iba a protestar pero una nueva aura la hizo callarse y mirar hacia la puerta.

-¿Abuela? –preguntó. Narcisa le sonrió de forma triste-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Dumbledore intercambió unas miradas con los adultos-. ¡Ah, no! Yo no me muevo de aquí sin saber por qué este hombre quería llevarse a mi hermano.-James sonrió ante las palabras de Lucía. No cabía dudas de que estaba perfectamente-. Y tú –lo miró-. Te dije claramente que os quedarais en la habitación –frunció el ceño. James la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburría –dijo simplemente.

Lucía le sonrió.

-Chicos, ¿por qué no lleváis a Alex –se lo dio a Adam-, con tía Hermione… -propuso Draco-. Seguro que se ha despertado y ha puesto el grito en el cielo al no encontrarme en la habitación… -rodó los ojos.

-Y seguramente os gritará por no haberla despertado –afirmó Lucía-, manteneos en un lugar prudencial cuando le contéis lo que ha ocurrido –miró a su padre como si le estuviese pidiendo una confirmación de sus palabras-, y no soltéis a Alex, de esa forma os aseguráis que no os hecha ninguna maldición –finalizó. Entre quejas y maldiciones por lo bajo, los chicos abandonaron la habitación después de prometer a sus padres que irían directamente a la habitación de Hermione. Lucía se giró hacia los adultos, en especial hacia el director y su abuela-. Bien, ahora, ¿quién es y por qué quería a mi hermano?

-¿Madre? –preguntó Draco acercándose a Narcisa -. Estás pálida, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí Draco… ahora sí…

-Lucía… -la aludida se giró hacia el anciano que la miraba con preocupación-… ¿qué sabes del Ritual Antiguo de Unión?

Harry entrecerró los ojos mirando al hombre. Dumbledore le pasó un pergamino. Blaise y Pansy se miraron mutuamente apoyándose en silencio al darse cuenta de que no eran los únicos que no sabían de qué iba todo aquello. Jones cerró los ojos como si ya se esperara una pregunta así. Draco miró a su madre y a Lucía de forma intercalada y antes de que la niña pudiera preguntar nada se arrodilló a su lado y apartándole el cabello suelto del hombro derecho le bajó la camiseta dejando al descubierto esa zona. Respirando aliviado al no ver ninguna marca.

-¿Qué… -empezó a decir Pansy mirando a su ahijada.

Pero Lucía no la escuchó; se limitó a mirar a su padre y a clavar sus ojos en los de él buscando indicio de que él estaba siendo invocado. Suspiró. Sabía que su padre jamás había prestado lealtad a Lord Voldemort y que era difícil que él lo pudiese invocar pero quería asegurarse. Draco, sabiendo lo que su hija pretendía, no apartó la mirada de ella y tampoco se apartó cuando Lucía sacó su varita y lo apuntó directamente a la cabeza.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Lucía? –preguntó Blaise mirando a la chica y empezando a creer que se estaba volviendo loca.

-_Luz de la verdad ilumina el camino de la razón_ –murmuró. Draco sintió la calidez de su hija envolviéndole mientras cerraba los ojos. Dos segundos después, la luz desapareció y los brazos de Lucía lo rodeaban por el cuello-. Perdona… tenía que asegurarme que…

-Lo sé, princesa, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo –le guiñó un ojo gris.

-¿Alguien quiere decirme qué diablos está pasando? –preguntó Pansy mirando a su esposo -. Empiezo a perder la paciencia –aseguró.

-Me quiere a mí… -dijo Lucía con voz cansada-… Réficul quiere realizar el Ritual Antiguo de Unión para atarme a él… -miró a su padre-… ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Deberíamos de proteger a Alex –ignoró la pregunta de su hija.

-Alex está bien papá, tiene un hechizo protector que se activa en caso de que yo no esté cerca y él esté en peligro, por eso el mortífago no ha podido tocarlo –Draco la miró. Jones la miró con el ceño fruncido-. Lo tiene desde que lo toqué por primera vez ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Has estado tres años utilizando la magia para proteger a Alex durante las veinticuatro horas del día? –preguntó preocupado Jones.

-Sí, lo he hecho, por eso mi magia se está consumiendo de forma más rápida pero no voy a dejar a mi hermano sin protección, lo que me recuerda… -se acercó a su padre y lo cogió de la mano en un gesto infantil e inocente. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta del calor que estaba sintiendo en el cuerpo era demasiado tarde para romper el contacto con ella. Lucía se separó de él con la respiración entrecortada y agitada-… tú también estás protegido… -se giró hacia su abuela-. ¿Dónde está el abuelo?

Narcisa abrió los ojos de repente y sin decir nada salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el despacho del director. Draco la siguió de cerca y Lucía se unió a ellos sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

-Harry James Potter, dime ahora mismo qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí –exigió Pansy mirando a su marido-. ¿Qué es el Ritual Antiguo de Unión?

Dumbledore asintió.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos –dijo apareciendo algunas butacas-. Harry, ¿te encargas de Alisa mientras yo le explico a los presentes lo que sé?

-Si me permite director, me gustaría hacerlo yo –dijo Jones-, creo que puedo hacer algo bastante más que Harry –le sonrió a su amigo y para su sorpresa, Harry le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Bueno, no era un abrazo como estaba esperando, pero al menos era algo.

-----------------------------------

Narcisa abrió la puerta de las habitaciones de Lucius conteniendo el aliento. Draco llegó enseguida a su lado y Lucía le siguió entrando en la habitación adelantándose a los dos adultos. No tuvo tiempo para fijarse en el aspecto demacrado y desagradable que presentaba su abuelo; sabía lo que tenía que hacer y lo iba a hacer antes de que pasara nada más. Se acercó a él con pasos rápidos pero Lucius levantó una mano para que se detuviera. Draco lo miró de forma sospechosa. Narcisa tembló y tuvo que agarrarse al pomo de la puerta que aún permanecía entre sus manos para evitar caer.

-¿Abuelo? –preguntó Lucía tentativamente.

-Es demasiado tarde… -murmuró el hombre con una triste sonrisa-… me está invocando… desapareceré en unos instantes…

-¡No! –gritó Narcisa acercándose a él -¡No puedes irte! ¡No puedes dejarme!

Draco abrazó a su madre para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Lucius. No iba a perderla a ella también.

-Sobre el escritorio hay una carta para cada uno de vosotros… también para Alexander… -añadió con una sonrisa.

-Lucius… -murmuró Narcisa.

-Estaré bien, pequeña… -le aseguró el hombre-… intentaré ganar tiempo… Lucía –ella lo miró-, no es tu culpa, princesa… Quizá este sea el pago que he estado esperando hacer durante tanto tiempo…

-¿De qué hablas abuelo?

-Lo entenderás… -le dijo él-. Debes prometerme algo… -lo miró fijamente-… deja que los demás te den parte de su magia Lucía…

Draco miró a su padre.

-No puedo prometerte que…

-Lucía, por favor… debes hacerlo. –la voz sonaba débil pero imperativa, como siempre. Draco sonrió; su padre nunca cambiaría. Sabía que Lucía no iba a negarse a cumplir una promesa hecha.

-Lo prometo abuelo… -susurró Lucía.

-Draco, cuida de tu familia como yo no pude hacerlo…

Draco le sonrió.

-Cuidaste bien de mí, padre, me contentaré si lo hago la mitad de bien de lo que tú lo hiciste conmigo…

Lucía notó como el frío se apoderaba de la habitación. El cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy empezó a temblar y un aura violeta casi negra lo rodeó. Narcisa empezó a sollozar ahogando sus lágrimas tras una mano sobre la boca; Lucía demasiado impactada por saber que estaba a punto de perder a su abuelo no pudo hacer nada más que concentrar su poder para levantar y aumentar sus barreras impidiendo que el dolor tan fuerte que en aquellos momentos planeaba sobre la habitación la inundasen a ella por completo. Draco abrazó a su madre que lloraba desconsolada después de haberse dejado caer en el suelo.

La luz cubrió por completo a Lucius Malfoy que sonrió con cierta tristeza mientras miraba a los miembros de su familia. Cerró los ojos cuando el aura se cernió sobre él, sabiendo dónde iba y sabiendo que aquel era el último viaje que daría en su vida. A pesar de todo, sonrió. Estaba a punto de pagar lo que una vez había hecho a Isirius. Su alma podría descansar tranquila después.

------------------------------------

**Bueno, hola otra vez! Que tal? Os ha gustado?**

**Bueno, la carta de Narcisa… en el proximo capitulo, lo prometo!**

**Ahora, que pasará? Qué pasa con Lucius?**

**Qué pasa con Lucía? Y con los chicos?**

**Vaya.. que nervios! Ay, no, si yo ya sé lo que pasará! Sois vosotros los que teneis que estar nerviosos :p**

**(vale, vale, ya me callo, pero bajad esas varitas ahora mismo que estamos en navidad y es tiempo de paz no de maleficios!)**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y recordad que los personajes originales son de Rowling, no míos.**

**Un besito para todos y cuidaros vale?**

**Si conseguís enviarme diez reviews y llegar a 200 reviews, prometo actualizar antes de Nochebuena:p**

**Así que ya sabeis… a que esperais? Venga!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	34. Chapter 28

**Hola! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes de Navidad; pero es que me secuestraron mis padres y mis abuelos!**

**No os riais que hablo en serio!**

**Me dijeron: vamos a hacerles una visita a los abuelos y nos quedamos a cenar allí!**

**En fin… supongo que son gajes de lo que suele pasar en Navidades, no? A ver, cuantos de vosotros estais igual que yo?**

**Bueno, aprovecho para agradeceros a todos vuestros reviews, pero sigo insistiendo que si no me dejais una dirección de correo, no podré contestaros los reviews, en serio. **

**Aps, sí, se me olvidaba! Esto feliz! Tengo 200 reviews gracias a vosotros y a las últimas amenazas que os voy dejando jajajajajaja:p**

**En fin, os deseo a todos una feliz Navidad y un buen año Nuevo 2006.**

**Y ahora, os dejo con el capítulo, y como lo prometido es duda, Sarita (mi prima), aquí os he dejado la carta que Bella le escribe a su hermana.**

**Un besito a todo el mundo y FELICES FIESTAS!**

CAPITULO 25

Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione con un adormilado Alex en brazos estaban reunidos en la habitación de Alisa. Ron se había encargado de curarla y ahora estaba reposando tranquilamente en la enfermería vigilada por Dani que se había ofrecido a estar con ella por si había algún cambio.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Pansy mirando al director - ¿Qué es ese Ritual? ¿En qué consiste?

-En serio, chicos ¿no prestabais atención en Historia de la magia? –Pansy miró a Ron de forma irónica y el chico sonrió-. De acuerdo, puede que dada mi situación, porque estoy seguro que vosotros dos también sabéis quién soy –apunto a Blaise y Pansy-, yo sepa más de esto… aunque Harry también lo estudió ¿me equivoco? – y mirando la pálida cara de Hermione supo que ella también sabía de qué iba todo aquello. En un gesto puramente maternal, mantenía a Alex en su regazo abrazándolo fuertemente y el pequeño no daba muestras de quejarse por ello.

-¿Queréis hablar de una maldita vez? –dijo Blaise nervioso. Lo miraron -. Draco acaba de irse corriendo siguiendo a una histérica Narcisa Malfoy y nunca y digo nunca en mis años de amistad con Draco había visto a su madre perder la compostura de esta forma.

-Es un ritual muy antiguo –explicó Dumbledore-, hace más de quinientos años que nadie lo intenta practicar, es demasiado arriesgado y algunos de los magos que han intentado realizarlo han terminado bastante mal.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Blaise.

-El Ritual consiste en obligar a una persona a unirse al mago que celebra el rito. Requiere un gran gasto de energía mágica por eso no todos los magos que lo han intentado lo han conseguido, sólo los más poderosos –dijo Hermione recordando lo que había leído-. Los que intentan realizarlo sin estar preparados para ello, pierden su capacidad mágica de forma brusca y espontánea, por lo que su cuerpo acostumbrado a la magia interna sufre las consecuencias… -Pansy la miró-… consecuencias mentales… terminan enloqueciendo.

-Así es –afirmó Dumbledore que notaba la mirada de Blaise sobre él-. Nadie en los últimos siglos ha intentado siquiera realizarlo, conscientes de la gran energía que requiere…

-Pero Réficul sí tiene esa energía… -dijo Harry tomando a Alex de los brazos de Hermione-… Deja que lo coja yo un rato… te ves agotada –le sonrió y ella se lo agradeció con una simple mirada. Ron los miró y sintió una antigua punzada de celos; estaba claro que se había perdido mucho en la amistad que había unido a aquel par.

-¿Cómo se realiza el ritual? –preguntó Pansy.

-El mago que quiere poner en marcha el ritual debe realizar un sacrificio de sangre humana… -suspiró-. La víctima debe ser un varón de la familia más cercana de la víctima –añadió al ver la cara de Blaise.

-¿Qué se consigue con el ritual?

-Doblegar la voluntad de la víctima hasta dejarla a su merced de modo que obedezca todas y cada una de las órdenes que le da el mago. –contestó el anciano.

-¿Cómo un _imperius_? –preguntó Pansy.

-No, es bastante más complejo que eso –dijo Ron interviniendo por primera vez en la tanda de preguntas-. El _imperius_ puedes llegar a controlarlo y evitarlo como lo hizo Harry en quinto curso, pero si se realiza el Ritual de Unión es imposible hacer algo así; tu alma queda ligada al mago que lo ha realizado y si por algún motivo eres capaz de evitarlo, cosa que hasta el momento no ha sido posible de hacer, el resultado es que mueres.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver el Ritual con nosotros? ¿Con Lucía? –insistió Blaise.

-Réficul quiere los poderes de Lucía –dijo Harry con voz cansada. Notó como Blaise y Pansy lo miraban-. Cuando él se metió en su mente le pidió que se uniera a él de forma voluntaria y ella lo rechazó… -sonrió al recordar el modo en que la pequeña se lo había contado-… supongo que se cansó de esperar una respuesta afirmativa y ha optado por esto… -miró a Dumbledore que asintió-. Y no sólo quiere los poderes de lucía… -Hermione le miró como si temiera lo que Harry iba a decir en aquellos momentos-. Él quiere a Lucía del mismo modo que Voldemort quiso tenerme a mí.

-Réficul intentará llevar a cabo el ritual de unión, de esa forma se asegurará de que ella le entregue sus poderes –dijo Hermione-… por eso querían conseguir a Alex –miró a su hijo y lo volvió a coger entre sus brazos donde el pequeño que estaba dormido, se acurrucó contra su madre-… es el varón más ligado a Lucía.

-Por eso Lucía también ha lanzado la protección a Draco –dijo Pansy recordando el modo en que Lucía había mirado a su padre.

-Y por eso han salido corriendo, seguramente a casa de los Malfoy para proteger a Lucius –añadió Blaise.

-El único problema es que –empezó a decir Ron-, Lucía ha gastado demasiada energía; lleva tres años protegiendo a Alex, también los brazaletes que llevamos están encantados con su propia magia para saber cuándo estamos en peligro, tanto nosotros como los niños –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que aún no había perdonado a Lucía por haber hecho tal cosa-. Y si Lucía vuelve a intentar lanzar el hechizo protector sobre alguien con la misma intensidad que lo ha lanzado sobre su padre… estará prácticamente tan agotada que incluso un niño de primero podría vencerla…

-¿Cómo habéis sabido del Ritual? –preguntó Blaise.

Harry se encogió de hombros al notar la mirada de Dumbledore sobre él y el anciano asintió extendiéndole una carta a Blaise.

-Narcisa y Lucius la recibieron esta noche, por eso Narcisa estaba en mi despacho, para enseñármela… En ella, alguien les pone sobre aviso para que Lucía pudiera proteger a los suyos.

-¿Quién la ha enviado? –preguntó Blaise empezando a abrir el pergamino.

-Bellatrix Lestrange… -sonrió-… no, ha sido Bellatrix Black.

-------------------------------

Lo había perdido. Lo había perdido para siempre. Había perdido a la única figura paterna que había tenido en su vida; no había sido la mejor a veces, pero había sido excelente en otras ocasiones y era su padre, lo quería y no había podido despedirse de él. Lucía permanecía de pie en la habitación mirando el hueco que había dejado Lucius en la cama. Narcisa se levantó del suelo y se acercó al lecho de su esposo rozando con cierta timidez el lugar que él había estado ocupando antes. Se giró con una media sonrisa hacia su hijo y su nieta mientras intentaba cortar las lágrimas.

-Sigue caliente… -murmuró. Miró a Draco-… no va a volver, ¿verdad?

Draco no dijo nada. Se acercó al escritorio de su padre y tomó las tres cartas que él había dejado allí, guardándose la de Alex entre los pliegues de la túnica se giró hacia las dos figuras femeninas de la habitación.

-Madre… deberías ser la primera en leer… tu carta…

Narcisa asintió y tomó el sobre que Draco le extendía. Lucía seguía parada en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer o qué decir… Dos minutos… Dos minutos antes y ella hubiera podido salvar a su abuelo de lo que fuera que habían hecho… Ahora él no estaría más allí… había perdido a alguien que los demás calificaban como frío y que ella quería con todo su corazón por todos los ratos que habían pasado juntos. No fue hasta que su padre la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó desde atrás que se dio cuenta de la realidad; no volvería a verlo.

-No ha sido tu culpa, princesa… -le susurró-… no ha sido tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero Lucía no le escuchaba… Había sido su culpa, como siempre, como cada vez que alguien estaba demasiado cerca de ella… Sonrió con tristeza para sí misma empezando a entender por qué tío Harry había desaparecido durante tanto tiempo del mundo mágico y muggle… la culpa había inundado su corazón como ahora lo estaba haciendo con ella.

----------------------------------------

"_Querida hermana:_

_Espero que estas líneas escritas deprisa y antes de que mi odio vuelva a cegar mi razón sean suficientes para advertirte del peligro que corréis. Querrás una explicación y lamentablemente no la tengo. Te odié. Te odié por años enteros… Tú eras todo lo que tenía, lo único que me mantenía viva y con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a lo que fuera eras tú; después… después Lucius Malfoy apareció en tu vida y te arrebató de mi lado sin que yo pudiera hacer nada porque tú le amabas. Le amaste desde el primer momento en que lo viste; siempre decías que te gustaba su arrogancia, su elegancia, su porte, su mirada. Intenté disuadirte de todas las formas posibles de que no te comprometieras con él, incluso me atreví a seducirle para hacerte ver que no te amaba pero me equivoqué… Lucius Malfoy me rechazó y pude ver en sus ojos que te amaba…_

_Luego te casaste y me dejaste más sola de lo que ya estaba… Juré no volver a saber de ti, desaparecer de tu vida como tú lo hiciste de la mía. Me casé y me convertí en la señora de Lestrange. Quería tener lo que tú tenías y de nuevo me equivoqué. Busqué el amor en alguien que no me amaba esperando recibirlo y jamás me llegó nada, busqué una familia y jamás pude tenerla… hasta eso se me negó: el derecho de ser madre… Solía verte en las reuniones de Nuestro Señor Voldemort y veía que tus ojos brillaban cuando Lucius estaba cerca de ti; veía con envidia el modo en que él te miraba, la forma en que te acariciaba la mejilla o la manera en que con sutiles palabras evitaba que tuvieras enfrentamientos directos cuando había algún ataque planeado y si en un principio pensé que era porque te consideraba torpe y una bruja inútil, me di cuenta de que no era por eso, sino porque te quería proteger. Y después nació Draco y tu felicidad y la de Lucius fue completa mientras que yo me sumía en la oscuridad y buscaba en el odio hacia Lucius la excusa para seguir alejada de ti._

_Luego me enamoré de Tom… porque para mí siempre fue Tom… él me daba el poder que ansiaba tener sobre Lucius, poder que utilizaba para torturarlo y humillarlo cada vez que tenía oportunidad porque, me recordaba a mí misma, que él te había alejado de mi vida. Más tarde maté a Sirius, Narcisa… nuestro primo… ¿cómo pude hacerlo? Él era quien nos cubría cuando éramos pequeñas y hacíamos alguna trastada… él siempre decía que era el culpable y nosotras salíamos indemnes mientras que él era castigado con severidad por sus faltas… quizá fue ese odio con el que lo criaron el que le empujó a separarse de nosotras… Jamás podré preguntarle por qué lo hacía…_

_Son cosas del pasado que quizá explican mi reacción del presente y mi incertidumbre por mi futuro…_

_Yo llevé en el vientre la semilla del Mal, crié a Réficul tal y como Tom me había ordenado, en la oscuridad y el silencio, entre las sombras y el recuerdo de las guerras y la sangre derramada y la que aún queda por derramar. Me sentí orgullosa de ello, me sentí orgullosa de ser su madre y haber conseguido traer de nuevo al mundo la Oscuridad y el Mal que Harry Potter purificó un día llevándose la vida de Tom por delante… Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho._

_No sé en qué momento exacto me di cuenta de que mi odio hacia Lucius y mi envidia hacia ti habían logrado opacar mi razón y mi sentido común… pero creo que fue en el momento en que tuve que matar a Alexander para probar mi lealtad con Réficul… ¿recuerdas a Alex? Él siempre estuvo en contacto conmigo, igual que supongo que lo estuvo contigo y con Draco… Alexander era como un hijo para mí, el hijo que nunca tuve y hube de matarlo para seguir viviendo… si es que a esto se le puede llamar vivir…_

_Ahora tengo que avistar del peligro que corre tu familia, esa familia a la que renuncié y que siempre deseé tener ocupando tu lugar… Réficul va a realizar el Ritual Antiguo de Unión para conseguir los poderes de Lucía Malfoy; estoy segura de que recuerdas todo lo que eso significa y estoy segura que sabrás actuar en consecuencia…_

_No espero que mi carta sirva para resarcir de todo el mal que he causado, de todo el daño que te he causado a ti, mi pequeña hermana… Sólo quiero decirte que en algún lugar de mi corazón, aún sigue estando ese espacio para ti y tu familia…_

_Si todo esto termina con mi muerte, no me llores porque no lo merezco. Vive feliz Narcisa Black Malfoy, vive feliz porque te lo mereces…_

_Te quiere, tu arrepentida hermana_

_Bellatrix Black"_

Blaise terminó de leer la carta y se giró hacia Pansy. Ellos dos eran los que más contacto habían tenido con Bellatrix si ignoraban el hecho del contacto que Harry había tenido en su adolescencia con la mujer. Hermione y Ron miraron al moreno esperando alguna reacción por su parte. Harry sonrió con cierto sarcasmo y cinismo cuando notó que todos lo miraban y pensando que era como en los viejos tiempos en los que él siempre era el centro de atención, abrió la boca.

-Me alegro por Lucía de que Bellatrix haya informado de esto, pero jamás diré que lo siento por ella; mató a Sirius y es algo que no voy a perdonarle nunca, así que dejad de mirarme como si fuera a darle mi bendición por estas palabras porque nada de lo que diga podrá merecer mi perdón.

De los presentes, Ron y Hermione eran los que mejor comprendían el sentimiento de Harry. Sirius había sido para él una tabla de salvación, la única esperanza que le quedaba de recuperar la felicidad que no había tenido de niño y que le había sido arrebatada. Con la muerte de Sirius, todas sus esperanzas habían muerto y con ellas, una gran parte de Harry Potter también.

-----------------------------------------

Amy hojeaba la biblioteca privada de los Malfoy con cierto interés; había oído hablar de algunos de aquellos libros por la propia Hermione pero por más que había buscado en la biblioteca del colegio no había podido acceder ni a la mitad de los que ahora habían frente a ella; Amy tomó nota mental de pedírselos a Hermione, sabiendo el amor que compartían por las palabras escritas sabía que no se negaría.

Jack había encontrado una pequeña bola de cristal y estaba intentando ver algo de su futuro en ella aunque sin ningún resultado por el momento más que niebla y neblina espesa. Jen, a su lado, reía divertida al ver como el chico fruncía el ceño cada vez que la niebla se movía dispersándose y se volvía a agrupar sin haber formado nada y sin dar indicios de que fuera a hacerlo.

James estaba sentado sobre la mesa, junto unos pergaminos que parecía que Hermione había estado mirando la noche anterior pero que ya estaban bien colocados, ordenados alfabéticamente y dispuestos para ser leídos de nuevo. Tenía los pies apoyados en la silla y las manos, a ambos lados, tamborileaban incesantemente sobre la superficie de la mesa haciendo que de vez en cuando Jack lo mirase con cara de querer matarlo si no dejaba de hacer ese maldito ruido que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Adam era el que parecía más calmado; Amy supuso que era porque quería hacer respetar su papel de mayor delante de ellos. Estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la chimenea apagada como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a ir a visitarlos, cosa bastante improbable pero que al menos, parecía mantenerlo calmado, cosa que ya era decir mucho más de lo que estaban el resto de chicos.

James miró a la puerta por vigésima vez en la última media hora. Se levantó de un salto haciendo que la silla se cayera; Jen lo miró.

-Me has asustado –dijo mirando fijamente al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

James la ignoró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –preguntó Adam levantándose y tomándolo del brazo-. Los has oído, tenemos que quedarnos aquí.

-No veo a Lucía por aquí –dijo Jamie con sarcasmo-, voy a buscarla.

-No, no vas –dijo Adam muy seguro.

-¡No voy a quedarme aquí esperando quién sabe qué, Adam! –dijo exasperado Jamie soltándose del agarre de Adam y pasándose las manos por el cabello. Respiró profundamente-. No puedo quedarme quieto sin saber qué están haciendo… -miró a Jack que parecía divertido e iba a hacer algún comentario-. Y si dices alguna de tus tonterías, te prometo que te echaré tantas maldiciones que pasarás el próximo curso en la enfermería –le amenazó. Jack se calló inmediatamente y todo rastro de lo que tenía pensado desapareció de su cabeza tan pronto como había llegado-. Mucho mejor. Y tú… -empezó a decir mirando a Adam. Pero el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y con un movimiento de varita cerró la puerta. James lo miró enfadado-. Lo siento James, pero no puedo dejar que sal….

-Si le pasa algo a Lucía y no estoy allí para ayudarla será tu culpa –le dijo James con una calma que sólo era apariencia-. Entonces, cuando eso ocurra, procura no estar a mi lado… No te gustaría.

Adam sólo tuvo que mirar a los ojos de James para darse cuenta de que si algo le ocurría a Lucía y él no podía estar a su lado, más le valía huir de él. Suspiró internamente. Quizá sí sabía de quién estaba enamorado su amigo…

---------------------------------

"_¿Cómo he de llamarte? Mi amor, mi luz, mi vida… Tantas palabras que describen mi amor hacia ti y tan poco tiempo para escribirlas todas._

_Escribo estas líneas cuando acabas de marcharte; tu sabor aún se conserva en mis labios, como el recuerdo del último beso que me has dado y yo estoy escribiéndote porque sé que mi muerte está cercana. No te culpes, yo te he pedido que te marcharas, no podría soportar verte derramar ni una sola lágrima por mi culpa, te amo demasiado para eso._

_Mi dulce Narcisa… He intentado protegerte durante la vida que hemos compartido juntos… Una vez me preguntaste qué podías ofrecerme a cambio de la posición y la fortuna que yo te había dado… me reí, incapaz de decirte en aquel momento lo que ya me habías dado… Respeto, cariño, confianza, amor… ¿te parece poco? Al parecer sí porque poco después me diste un hijo, algo que te agradezco con todo el amor de mi corazón._

_Siempre me culpé de la muerte de Isirius, a pesar de tus palabras de apoyo y consuelo… cometí muchos errores en mi vida y la muerte de Isirius y mi posterior entrada a las filas oscuras fue el primer error… tú me ayudaste a corregir el resto pero aún así, mis manos están manchadas de sangre inocente a la que tuve que matar durante mucho tiempo porque no creo que esté expiado de mis pecados únicamente por la vida que he llevado los últimos años…_

_Jamás supe como pagar mis pecados… quizá este sea el mejor modo de hacerlo… enfrentaré mi destino con la cabeza bien alta, como un Malfoy… enfrenta tú el tuyo como la mujer que siempre fuiste, fuerte, tenaz, poderosa._

_Te quiero Narcisa Black, siempre te amaré… Nos veremos en el otro lado del valle, presumida._

_Tu fiel y amada serpiente arrogante,_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

----------------------------------

-Lo tengo –dijo Amy leyendo una página de un libro.

-¿Qué? ¿Una poción para hacerle la vida imposible a Nott? –preguntó Jack sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-No, la forma de ayudar a Lucía –James dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Amy. Adam se giró hacia la puerta por donde entraba Dani.

-¿Cómo sigue Alisa? –preguntó Jen interesada.

-Cansada pero bien, mañana ya podrá salir de la enfermería –dijo convencida. Miró a James que parecía querer asesinar a Adam con la mirada-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Adam está impidiendo que James salga a buscar a Lucía –se encogió de hombros Jen mirando a su prima-, y Amy nos iba a decir algo antes de que interrumpieras –le reprochó. Dani le sacó la lengua de forma infantil antes de sentarse junto a Jamie.

-¿Amy? –incitó Adam para que continuara con lo que iba a decir.

La morena apartó su atención de Jack que la estaba besando en el cuello en aquel momento y sin sonrojarse apenas para nada dirigió su vista de nuevo al libro.

-Supongo que todos habéis estado al corriente de lo que le ocurre a Lucía con su magia interna… -dijo Amy. Los presentes asintieron.

Todos y cada uno de ellos se habían enterado por diversas formas de que Lucía estaba consumiendo su propia magia para protegerlos a todos. Jack había escuchado una conversación entre su padre y Pansy una de las tardes en que la mujer de Harry había ido a tomar el té con Luna y, debido a que en esos momentos, la matriarca de la famita se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon terminando unas compras, Pansy había entablado una muy interesante conversación que Jack no había intentado evitar en cuanto había escuchado el nombre de Lucía mezclado con la palabra "peligro".

Adam había sido el único presente que se había enterado de forma más o menos razonable del estado en el que se encontraba Lucía y únicamente había sido por ser el mayor de los primos Weasley; seguramente habían pensado en informarle para que mantuviese vigilada a Lucía por si le pasaba algo, por supuesto eso era algo que Adam jamás haría, traicionar la confianza de Lucía, aunque sus padres, cuando se lo dijeron, jamás se enteraron.

Dani y Jen habían sido otra historia. Habían visto a su primo entrar en la cocina con sus padres y sabiendo que le iban a decir algo importante las dos chicas se habían agolpado en la puerta escuchando la mitad de la conversación y palabras sueltas. Cuando Isbelle, la madre de Adam había abierto la puerta desde el interior, Danielle había caído hacia el suelo mientras que Jen había caído sobre Dani. Inmediatamente las dos primas se habían levantado del suelo diciendo cosas como "¿Lucía está en peligro porque no quiere que le ayudemos porque no confía en nosotros?" Así que Isbelle y Bill tuvieron que volver a repetir la charla con las dos menores, indicándoles que mantuvieran la boca ceerrada.

Amy… Bueno, ella había sido un caso a parte. Sus padres se veían cansados y ante cada llamada de Draco y Hermione ambos saltaban de sus asientos como si estuvieran esperando una mala noticia. Eso, sumado a la mirada de Lucía cuando le había entregado el brazalete y su insistencia para que se lo pusieran la había llevado a atar cabos.

James se había enterado por boca de la propia Lucía. La chica no había podido ocultárselo por mucho tiempo y mucho menos cuando él estaba con ella durante uno de sus momentos bajos después de haberse cansado demasiado utilizando la magia sin varita.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermanita?

-Acabo de encontrar la manera de ayudar a Lucía –dijo Amy ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de su gemelo pero enviándole una mirada de advertencia-. Los brazaletes.

-¿Los brazaletes? –Jack miró el suyo -¿Qué ocurre con los brazaletes?

-Bueno, si ella los ha estado utilizando para protegernos, nosotros podemos utilizarlos para protegerla a ella –sonrió satisfecha-, después de todo, ella también tiene uno, ¿no?

-¿Qué estás sugiriendo? –preguntó Adam con una ligera idea de lo que Amy quería decir.

-Que le entreguemos parte de nuestra magia sin que ella lo sepa –contestó Amy decidida-. Sólo necesitamos una poción… -arrugó el ceño-… bastante complicada por cierto, pero que quizá si se lo pedimos a tío Draco…

No le dio tiempo a decir más. En un revuelo su hermano le había quitado el libro de las manos y había ido directo hacia la puerta apuntando con su varita la cerradura que estaba cerrada mágicamente por el hechizo de Adam.

-¡_Bombarda!_ –gritó. Ni siquiera se detuvo para ver los daños de la puerta.

Dani dejó escapar un silbido de alivio.

-Me alegro de no haber sido puerta –dijo con su característico sentido del humor. Amy rodó los ojos y siguió los pasos de su hermano-. Vamos, tenemos algo que hacer.

---------------------------------

"_Querido hijo:_

_Te quiero. Después de tantos años queriendo que fueras el mejor, queriendo que destacaras en todo, deseando que formaras una familia con una familia de linaje puro y aceptando más tarde tu matrimonio con Hermione Granger, quien debo decir, es una de las mejores brujas que he tenido el privilegio de conocer y que me alegro que sea tu esposa, todo se reduce a eso, te quiero._

_Sabes bien que nunca fue hombre de palabras, sabes que cometí muchos errores en vida y seguramente si me dan la oportunidad, también los cometeré en muerte, pero del mismo modo sabes que os quise como jamás nadie hubiera imaginado que Lucius Malfoy podía llegar a querer._

_Todas las veces en que te castigué, todas las veces en que te regañé, las veces en las que te exigí demasiado… perdóname hijo por desear que fueras lo mismo que yo era… perdóname por estar tantos años equivocado deseando que siguieras un camino que yo había tomado por una mala elección… perdóname por todo, Draco._

_Serás el pilar familiar desde el momento en que yo desaparezca, porque sé que voy a morir; desde el momento en que he leído la carta de tu tía Bella lo he sabido… envié a tu madre a protegerte y espero que lo haya cumplido… pero era protegerte a ti o protegerme a mí… e hice mi elección: tú estás por delante de mí, siempre lo has estado._

_Deberás cuidar a tu madre ahora Draco._

_Dragón… te pusimos ese nombre porque desde el momento en que naciste, abriste tus ojos y las enfermeras se quedaron atónitas al ver tu mirada airada y de superioridad, todo un Malfoy… Demostraste tu fuerza y fiereza con tu primera mirada al mundo dándoles a entender a todos que con tu nacimiento nada más importaba. Mi dragón, nuestro dragón…_

_Protege a tu familia como yo intenté proteger a la mía en su momento, hijo mío. Cometerás errores, pero ni la mitad de ellos serán como los que yo cometí; tienes a tu lado una esposa fuerte y astuta que sabrá guiarte en las decisiones, no dudes nunca de compartir con ella tus dudas, pues aunque tú seas el rey del tablero, no resistirás mucho sin el apoyo de tu reina y de todos los que te rodean._

_Te quiero hijo mío, jamás lo olvides, y perdóname por todo el daño que he podido causarte y que con mi partida, te estoy causando._

_Tu padre,_

_Lucius Malfoy"_

---------------------------------

El frío que había a su alrededor le hizo tener conciencia de donde se encontraba; no sólo era el frío del suelo y las paredes que cubrían la incómoda e inhospitalaria estancia, era el frío que rodeaba el lugar lo que hacía que Lucius se estremeciese. Sabía que su piel había sido regenerada sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo una milésima de segundo al pensar que al menos no moriría de aquel horrible modo y que su cadáver conservaría la elegancia y el atractivo que un Malfoy se suponía debía tener.

-¿Cómo estás Lucius?

La voz de Réficul le llegó desde algún lugar de la habitación prácticamente a oscuras sin poder distinguir donde estaba. No contestó, sólo emitió una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-¿En serio importa? –Un fuerte dolor de agujas clavándose en su abdomen le hizo ahogar un grito, a pesar de que aquello no era nada comparado con los _cruciatus_ que Voldemort le lanzaba, su cuerpo se resentía al maltrato físico una vez más.

-Tienes razón –un gesto de su mano y el dolor se detuvo-, no importa. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Me has invocado –contestó Lucius tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes para qué servirás? –una risa malvada salió de la garganta del chico de diecisiete años que tenía delante.

-Únicamente pudo servirte para una cosa dado que has intentado atacar a mi nieto, hermano de Lucía, ¿cierto? –Réficul lo miró alzando las cejas invitándolo a hablar-. Realizarás el Ritual Antiguo de Unión y necesitas un sacrificio de sangre para ello.

-Muy bien –dijo Réficul con fingido asombro. Un giro de su mano fue suficiente para que un encapuchado apareciera delante de los dos-. Llévatelo y preparadlo… el Ritual se llevará a cabo –el hombre pareció que iba a decir algo-, no puedo esperar más tiempo.

----------------------------------

"_Mi pequeña princesa:_

_No te culpes, sé que lo harás, a veces me pregunto si no eres demasiado noble para pertenecer a esta familia pero entonces cada vez que la duda me asalta de forma tan estúpida, veo tu mirada grisácea mirándome con sabiduría como si fueras capaz de leer hasta el menor de mis pensamientos y de escrutar hasta el más débil de mis sentimientos, y veo tu porte y la elegancia natural que nos distingue a los Malfoy y entonces comprendo que estoy equivocado y que nadie más que tú podría mantener vivo el legado de los Malfoy cuando tu padre ya no pueda con ello._

_Lucía, cometí errores en mi vida, maté a mucha gente y aunque hoy me avergüenzo de ello y aún escucho entre sueños gritos de niños y mujeres a los que asesiné por la gloria de quien una vez fue Tom Riddle, el pasado siempre seguirá ahí y no podré expiarlo de ninguna de las maneras… Vendí mi alma al mismo Mal y dejé que la oscuridad cubriera mi corazón… Luego llegó tu abuela y tu padre y me enseñaron que el amor podía ser tan poderoso como el odio… Y luego llegaste tú y mi felicidad al tomarte en brazos por primera vez, fue absoluta._

_Yo he manejado los hilos a mi antojo y supongo que para cuando estoy escribiendo esto, tú estás lanzando un hechizo de protección sobre tu hermano y sobre Draco… no esperaría menos de ti, mi pequeña princesa. No te culpes, no podrías haberme salvado, estaba muerto desde hace mucho._

_He visto a Réficul, he mirado sus ojos y he visto la ambición, el poder de deseo y destrucción que mantiene su alma viva. Pero también he visto el amor que hay en los tuyos y creo firmemente que saldrás victoriosa de la batalla a la que deberás enfrentarte dentro de poco. Cuando llegue el momento, no tengas miedo, yergue la cabeza y muestra la inteligencia y la astucia que has heredado de tu madre y la sangre fría y arrogancia que has heredado de los Malfoy… _

_Sigue tus instintos de bruja y de muggle y ganarás no solo en esta contienda, sino también en todo lo que te propongas._

_Es hora de despedirme, mi pequeña princesa. _

_Cuida de tu abuela que ahora te necesitará más que nunca y de tu padre, no es tan fuerte ni tan autosuficiente como a veces quiere hacernos creer a los demás._

_Te quiero, princesa_

_Tu abuelo,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Y recuerda que los Malfoy no se inclinan ante nadie"_

-----------------------------------

-No voy a dejar que lo hagáis –dijo muy firmemente Blaise mirando a sus hijos-. No sin saber qué puede ocurriros –miró a su esposo pidiendo apoyo pero Harry parecía estar demasiado concentrado en leer el libro que Amy había llevado como para hacerle caso a su mujer.

-No os estamos pidiendo permiso, mamá –dijo la morena mirando a su madre-, sólo necesitamos esa poción de enlace y sabemos que tío Draco guarda una en su armario en la mazmorra donde se realiza la clase de séptimo grado, sólo veníamos a por la poción, no para pediros permiso.

-Amy, esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre –dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada del libro-. Hermione, mira esto.

-¿Esto es cosa tuya? –preguntó Blaise mirando a su hijo-. Porque si esto es cosa tuya o es algún tipo de broma de las vuestras… –apuntó a las dos pelirrojas y a Jamie en el transcurso de su declaración.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver –se justificó Jack-. Pero si tuviera algo que ver te aseguro que no sería ninguna broma. Si Amy ha encontrado una forma de ayudar a Lucía lo vamos a hacer.

-No vais a hacerlo, puede ser muy peligroso –volvió a insistir Pansy. Se giró hacia Hermione -. ¡Díselo tú! –casi exigió.

Hermione lanzó un bufido y una sonrisa sarcástica demasiado Malfoy para el gusto de Harry.

-Pansy, me encantaría estar de acuerdo contigo y es más, en cualquier otra ocasión sería la primera en darles un discurso sobre lo que es peligroso y lo que no lo es; pero mi hija está en peligro y al parecer, mi hijo y mi marido también, así que perdóname si estoy demasiado ocupada pensando en eso como para preocuparme por decirles lo que está bien y lo que no está bien. Harry déjame leer eso otra vez –le arrancó literalmente el libro de las manos y sus ojos volvieron a repasar la página preguntándose como no lo había visto nunca antes estando tan cerca de ella como lo había estado.

Pansy miró a su esposo pidiéndole apoyo que nunca llegó ya que Harry estaba igual de interesado en la lectura que Hermione si no decir que más. Blaise negó con la cabeza al ver que su amiga se quedaba si palabras; increíble.

-Según esto… -empezó a decir Harry-… necesitamos un enlace con la persona… -miró a los chicos.

-Ya lo hemos pensado –dijo apresuradamente Jamie mirando a su padre-. Bueno, fue Amy quien lo pensó. Los brazaletes –dijo rápidamente al ver la ceja enarcada de su padre instándolo a seguir hablando-, Lucía los ha estado utilizando para protegernos de modo que si alguno estábamos en peligro ella lo supiera y pudiera protegernos.

-De modo que suponemos que el hechizo va en ambas direcciones –dijo rápidamente Dani dejando a Alex con Jen.

-¿Utilizar los brazaletes para proteger a Lucía? –Ron arrugó la frente-. Podría funcionar… Quizá sería el mejor modo para que ella no se diera cuenta de que le estamos pasando parte de nuestra magia.

-¿Nuestra? –Adam enarcó una ceja-. Vosotros no podéis participar –dijo mirando a los adultos. Harry lo miró.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Pansy mientras se frotaba las sienes, aquello empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza-. No vamos a dejar que lo hagáis solos.

-Pues lo siento mamá, pero vas a tener que dejarnos hacerlo solos –dijo Amy.

Harry miró a las dos mujeres que formaban su familia y suspiró, preguntándose cómo era que las quería a ambas pero no podían estar ni un solo día sin discutir de aquella forma donde sus caracteres fuertes se encontraban y chocaban hasta el punto que casi hacían soltar chispas.

-No es el mejor momento para discutir –dijo mirándolas a ambas-. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Amy?

-Sólo se puede realizar entre magos y brujas del mismo nivel de magia –dijo Ron mirando a los chicos-. Pero en ese caso vosotros no podríais hacerlo porque la magia de Lucía está muy por encima de vuestras posibilidades –dijo mirando a los chicos-, sin ánimo de ofender, chicos.

-Tranquilo, no lo hacemos, profesor Jones –dijo Adam con gran tranquilidad-. Pero creo que se equivocan ustedes.

-Según esto… -empezó a decir Hermione-… se necesita un fuerte lazo que una a las personas con la elegida para la protección –miró a los presentes y suspiró-. Vosotros tenéis razón –miró a Amy.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Pansy- ¿Acaso vas a dejar que hagan eso sin que nosotros…

-No podemos hacer nada Pansy –apuntó Hermione con voz ligeramente cansada-. Piénsalo unos segundos ¿de acuerdo? Ellos han compartido con Lucía mucho más tiempo del que nosotros hayamos compartido, exceptuando a Draco y a mí, por supuesto y aún así, dudo que el tiempo sea superior al que ha pasado con ellos –sonrió con cierta nostalgia-. Por otro lado, entre ellos forman un lazo fuerte de unión, lazo que los adultos no seremos capaces de establecer.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque nunca hemos sido tan amigos –respondió Harry-. Es cierto que ahora podemos estar hablando y conversando, incluso comiendo o cenando juntos y que nuestra relación está bastante sólida –miró a los adultos-, pero hubo un tiempo en el que no éramos capaces de estar en la misma habitación sin matarnos –miró directamente a Blaise recordando su pequeña pelea producida cuando se enteraron de que el Slytherin estaba, según ellos, acosando a Luna-.. La relación que ellos mantienen ha sido firme desde el principio…

-¿Queréis decir que…

-Que ellos son los únicos que pueden dar parte de su magia a Lucía y no necesitan nuestra ayuda –apuntó Ron.

Harry miró a su hijo que había permanecido callado y alejado del resto, sentado en un rincón de la habitación, sumido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó hasta él y le revolvió el cabello en un gesto afectuoso que hizo que el chico dejara escapar una débil sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? –Jamie negó-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-No puedo perderla papá –le dijo muy serio-, no me importa lo que decidáis, Lucía es mi amiga, es una de las personas más importantes para mí y que siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando la he necesitado y no voy a dejarla ahora decidáis lo que decidáis –miró a su padre y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón tres botellitas pequeñas-. Sólo hace falta tres botellas para todos nosotros, lo he calculado, pesado y medido… Si no lo hacemos en esta habitación con vosotros lo haremos solos, pero lo haremos.

-Jamie…

-No voy a perderla papá. No voy a dejarla sola en esto, no ahora que me necesita… No ahora que me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por ella…

Harry asintió en silencio.

-Está bien –dijo Jamie levantándose de su sitio y mirando a los presentes -. Chicos, no necesitamos que nos den su bendición ni la poción –enseñó los tres frasquitos-, sólo tenemos que hacerlo aunque nadie está obligado.

Jack sonrió.

-¿Crees que vamos a dejar que te quedes con todo el mérito tú solo? –preguntó en tono jocoso-. Lucía fue quien me ayudó aquella vez en que me caí de la escoba durante el partido de quiddich por aquella bludger que Nott me lanzó, si no hubiese sido por la ráfaga de viento que envió estaría muerto. No voy a dejarla ahora.

-Si no hubiese sido por Lucía quizá nunca hubiera aprobado la clase de herbología de tía Pansy –se encogió de hombros Jen sin importarle que Pansy estuviera presente-, yo estoy dentro.

-Y ningún Weasley deja en la estaca a ningún amigo cuando lo necesita, aunque sea un Malfoy –añadió Dani. Ron bajo la apariencia de Jones sonrió. Estaba claro que la determinación de los Weasley seguía en pie.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Necesitáis a alguien que tenga cerebro –bromeó Amy sonriendo quitándole el libro de las manos a Hermione.

-Y a alguien que os supervise, enanos –dijo Adam ganándose una mirada airada de Jen y una divertida de Jack.

-¿Estamos todos dentro? –preguntó Jamie. Asintieron. Se giró hacia los adultos-. ¿Vamos a tener que hacerlo fuera de esta habitación o podemos contar con vuestro absoluto silencio? –preguntó a los mayores con absoluta decisión.

Pansy miró a Harry. Sonrió. Cuando James tomaba una resolución no había forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión; se parecía demasiado a Harry en ese sentido.

------------------------------------

Draco respiró profundamente y miró a su madre y a su hija. Ambas seguían con las cartas entre las manos, en sus ojos se veía la confusión y la alegría de haber podido leer las últimas palabras del patriarca de los Malfoy. Sonrió a desgana.

-"Incluso de esta forma tiene que ser el centro de atención…" –pensó con cierta gracia.

Sin decir nada se acercó hasta el rincón de la habitación donde estaba el piano negro que su padre solía tocar a veces cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos; seguramente era de él de donde había heredado el toque para las teclas, aunque Narcisa también tocaba bastante bien, la elegancia de un Malfoy delante de un piano y una partitura era reconocida en cualquier rincón.

Acarició las teclas casi con miedo de que las huellas de su padre pudiesen desaparecer de allí. Con un suspiro, se sentó en la banqueta y posicionó sus manos sobre la fila blanca y negra que tenía delante. Cerró los ojos. La presencia de Lucía a su lado en la banqueta le hizo sonreír.

Narcisa permanecía junto a la cama de su marido pero aún así pudo decir unas palabras.

-Toca algo Draco… despidamos a tu padre como un Malfoy…

-¿Y si lo despedimos como Lucius, mamá? –preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa mientras empezaba a buscar en su repertorio alguna canción especial.

-Hazlo –le dijo Narcisa sonriendo.

Las manos de Draco se desplazaron por encima de las teclas dejando escapar las primeras notas de la melodía.

--------------------------------------

-Necesitamos una gota de sangre de cada uno de nosotros –informó Amy mientras le pasaba el pequeño cuchillo a Jen que la miraba asustada después de ver como la morena se había cortado el dedo y había dejado escapar una gota roja sobre el plato vacío que había en el suelo. Jen suspiró; odiaba ver sangre y menos si era la suya, pero hizo lo que le pedían y pasó el cuchillo a su derecha donde lo tomó Adam-. Y necesitamos que uno de nosotros sea el canalizador de energía –explicó.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Dani mientras se pinchaba el dedo.

-Uno de vosotros debe de estar en unión permanente con Lucía –explicó Harry-, deberá permanecer en el centro del círculo que estáis formando y a medida que entreguéis parte de vuestra magia voluntariamente, el canalizador la enviará hacia Lucía. Por eso debe de ser alguien que esté en fuerte lazo con ella.

-Pero es bastante peligroso; si el mago o bruja que canalice la magia de los demás, no la acepta, podría verse gravemente afectado al recibir en su cuerpo una magia que no es la suya… -añadió Hermione mirando a Harry.

-Adam la conoce desde antes que nosotros –ofreció Jen.

-Yo lo haré –se ofreció James decidido.

-No, tú no vas a ponerte en peligro –dijo de forma tajante Pansy mirando a su hijo.

-Soy el único que tiene un enlace lo bastante fuerte con Lucía, mamá –informó él-, y soy el único que puede hacerlo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que la magia de Lucía también estará dentro de ti? –preguntó Blaise-. Si no es compatible con la tuya…

-Lo sé –interrumpió él. Miró a su madre-, pero voy a hacerlo. Lo siento mamá, no es por llevarte la contraria, pero si tú estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿qué harías?

Pansy tuvo que morderse la lengua para no admitir que su hijo tenía razón. Pero era su hijo y no podía dejar de verlo como un pequeño cachorro, algo que, según veía, era totalmente ilógico.

-Hay algo más que debéis saber –informó Jones a los chicos-. En el momento en que la magia de Lucía aumente, Réficul se dará cuenta…

-E iniciará el Ritual de Unión –dijo Harry sabiendo lo que su antiguo amigo quería decir.

-Hay un hechizo –dijo Amy rápidamente mirando a Hermione-. Lucía necesita ser reconocida como un alma atada a este mundo para que el hechizo de dominio sobre ella no surta efecto…

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie en esta habitación ha tenido contacto con la magia de Lucía durante tanto tiempo seguido.

-Alex sí –se encogió de hombros Adam. Hermione lo miró-. Alex lleva protegido por la magia de Lucía desde el día en que se vieron, ¿recordáis el aura que rodeó a Alex?

-¿Todo este tiempo…

-No me di cuenta –dijo Jones mirando a Harry que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Podrá hacerlo? –preguntó Blaise.

Hermione miró a su hijo y luego a Blaise esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Es un Malfoy, ¿tú que crees? –Blaise le sonrió-. Alex, cielo… tienes que buscar a Lucía… ¿Puedes hacerlo? –el pequeño miró hacia la puerta-. No, así no, cariño… debes de buscarla con tu cabeza, como si fuera un sueño… tienes que buscarla en tus sueños y tomarla de la mano… ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Alex asintió con la cabeza.

-No estoy segura de que… -empezó a decir Pansy. La voz de Amy la cortó.

-Te ofrezco mi serenidad y mi sangre para que fluya en tu interior como lo ha hecho en el mío y forme parte de ti como lo ha hecho de mí…. –anunció con voz solemne.

Una luz azulada se desprendió del cuerpo de Amy y se dirigió hacia Jamie que absorbió parte de la magia de su hermana sin ninguna dificultad.

-Te entrego la magia de la serenidad –anunció James concentrado.

Harry miró a los chicos y luego a los adultos.

-Bueno, estemos preparados o no, debemos hacerlo, ellos ya han empezado.

--------------------------------------

Lucía sintió un leve pinchazo en su nuca. Algo no iba bien; alguien estaba intentando penetrar sus barreras. La melodía del piano embriagaba sus sentidos. Notaba la fuerza de algo que quería entrar en ella, la presencia de Amy estaba cerca de allí; su aura azulada casi podía verla a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando ser llamada.

Notó como su estómago se encogía y su propia fuente de poder se estremecía ante el contacto. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho en un gesto de querer respirar. Las notas de música cesaron.

-Lo están haciendo… -consiguió decir Lucía-… intentan darme su magia…

-¿De qué… -empezó a decir Draco.

-No voy a dejarles, papá –dijo ella firmemente-. No voy a dejar que me den su magia.

Cerró los ojos. El aura amarillenta de Danielle también pedía paso para llegar a ella. Lucía se concentró en su propio poder. No iba a aceptarlo, no iba a aceptar la magia de sus amigos para dejarlos desprotegidos; ella era quien debía cuidarlos, no al revés; ella era quien debía protegerlos, no a la inversa. Otro pinchazo más fuerte que el anterior, el aura de Adam era fuerte e indestructible, de un color anaranjado suave. Después todo fue luz y oscuridad. La voz de su padre llamándola antes de cerrar los ojos.

------------------------------------

**Hola! Que tal?**

**Ah si! Lucius no ha muerto! Repito: Lucius no ha muerto (al menos no todavía… creo)**

**Ahora lla pregunta es, ¿qué diablos le ha pasado a Lucía?**

**Si es que soy mala… No os dejo saber que le acaba de pasar a uno y hago desaparecer al otro… si es que…**

**En fin…**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Ya sabeis; si no hay diez reviews… bueno, me conformo con siete… aunque es Navidad, deberíais ser más generosos! En fin, si no hay reviews, no subo el póximo capitulo y estamos muy cerca del final eh!**

**Un besito a todos, pasadlo bien y disfrutad de las vacaciones!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	35. BONUS 6

**Hola a todos! A ver, quiero dedicar este bonus a un par de chicas que me llevan de cabeza; becky y shira, si no me dejais una dirección de correo no os puedo contestar, chicas, así que ya sabéis que hacer; sólo quería que supiérais que leo vuestros reviews, y para que veais que lo hago, este bonus lo he hecho especialmente para vosotras, una escena más de Draco – Hermione, vuestra pareja favorita.**

**Espero que os guste, bueno, a vosotras y a todos los que lo lean.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Sed buenos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

CHAPTER BONUS 5: Un día muggle

Draco miraba escéptico a Hermione mientras la chica estaba de pie, frente a él con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquello hubiese sido una escena completamente normal si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que las botas que la chilla llevaba puesta tenían una cuchilla de acero en la planta del calzado y, a sus espaldas, una gran y enorme pista de hielo con chicos de su misma edad, se extendía.

Las mejillas sonrosadas después de haber dado un par de vueltas a la pista, el cabello rizado escondido bajo el gorro rojo de lana y la bufanda de un color rosa pálido alrededor de su cuello, le confería una apariencia dulce y tierna que a Draco se le antojaba demasiado sexy.

-¿Estás segura de que eso es seguro? –preguntó el chico por décima vez.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió mientras le tendía un par de patines de color negro. El chico bufó y sin poderse negar a la mirada brillante de la chica se colocó los patines mientras repasaba mentalmente cómo ella lo había convencido para aquello.

_(flashback)_

_Se veía algo decaída; aunque estaba preciosa. Aquel sábado se había puesto un vestido de varias capas de gasa de colores rojizos y rosados, de media manga y ceñido a su pequeña cintura. El cabello recogido en una coleta mal hecha dejaba escapar algunos rizos que jugaban en la frente y rozaban sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras estaba sentada junto al lago con un libro en su regazo al que apenas prestaba atención._

_Draco se deslizó desde su escondite, el tronco de uno de los árboles, y con pasos silenciosos se situó detrás de ella, tendiéndole una violeta silvestre desde detrás. Un segundo; ese fue el tiempo que Hermione tardó en girar su cabeza y sonreírle como sólo ella sabía hacer._

_-Hola preciosa –le dijo el chico antes de darle un suave beso en los labios que a ella le supo a poco-. ¿Qué hacías? Te saltaste la comida._

_-Leer; supongo que se me pasó el tiempo –contestó ella con simpleza antes de pasar una mano por la nuca de él para atraerlo en un nuevo beso que el chico aceptó gustoso y devolvió con el mismo gusto. Ella lo separó-. ¿Por qué sabes a fresas?_

_Draco le sonrió de forma enigmática._

_-El postre era tarta de fresas –contestó relamiéndose._

_Hermione sonrió dejando escapar una leve risita. Draco adoraba las fresas, no importaba lo mucho que dijera que las aborrecía y que las encontraba una comida de pobretones, ella sabía la verdad; lo había visto comprar pasteles enteros en Honeydukes y devorarlos antes de llegar a Hogwarts, y aunque él alegaba que lo hacía para que nadie hiciese preguntas, ella sabía que lo hacía porque le encantaban._

_-Te traje un trozo –añadió el chico divertido sacando de su túnica oscura un pequeño recipiente que agrandó con la varita-. Toma, está buena –añadió mientras le tendía el generoso trozo de tarta._

_Hermione aceptó la tarta y le dio un mordisco sustancioso ante la atenta mirada del chico que casi contuvo la respiración cuando un poco de jengibre de fresa se escapó por la comisura de los labios de la chica. Hermione iba a limpiárselo cuando él se lo impidió._

_-Deja, yo lo hago…_

_Ella sonrió, pero no dijo nada, dejando que el chico se acercara hasta su rostro y succionara con sus labios el líquido rosado a la vez que su lengua acariciaba el dulce tacto de su piel._

_-Goloso… -le recriminó ella entre risas._

_-Tú y pastel de fresas… ¿cómo podría resistirme a las dos grandes tentaciones de mi vida?-ella no contestó con palabras, pero le dio un suave beso en agradecimiento- ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces distraída –añadió al ver la mirada interrogante de ella._

_-Estoy un poco deprimida, no es nada –comentó la chica._

_-¿Por qué? Si alguien te ha hecho algo, yo…_

_-No, nadie me ha hecho nada –contestó ella divertida por la sobre protección que Draco siempre demostraba hacia su persona-… Sólo… es todo esto… -dijo mirando a su alrededor._

_Draco frunció el ceño._

_-¿El colegio?_

_-El colegio, los profesores, los chicos, las clases… _

_-¿Yo? –preguntó algo temeroso Draco._

_-Incluso tú… -le contestó ella sonriendo dulcemente. Al ver la expresión de Draco, Hermione le acarició la mejilla y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado-. Es todo este mundo Draco… Me encanta ser bruja pero a veces siento nostalgia de mi mundo._

_-Pero este es tu mundo –dijo el chico._

_-No. Este es tu mundo –le corrigió Hermione-. Y es mi mundo ahora… Pero nunca lo fue en un principio… ¿Qué hacías cuando tenías siete años?_

_-¿Siete años? –intentó recordar y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. Severus me enseñaba a hacer mis primeras pociones… Lo recuerdo porque la primera vez que mezclé el sérum de mandrágora con la piel de serpiente el caldero explotó._

_-Yo a los siete años estaba sentada leyendo un libro de cuentos que mi madre me había regalado por mi quinto cumpleaños –le dijo ella sonriendo mientras imaginaba a un mini Draco torpe en pociones, cosa inimaginable._

_-¿Y qué?_

_-¿Y qué? –preguntó ella-. ¿Tienes idea del tiempo que hace que no hago cosas de mi mundo?_

_-¿Te refieres al mundo muggle? –preguntó Draco._

_-Sí Draco, a so me refiero. Me parece que hace siglos que no hago cosas tan simples como hacer galletas de chocolate con mi madre, ir a los torneos de tenis con mi padre o incluso patinar… Me encantaba patinar en esas grandes pistas de hielo… -añadió con tono soñador._

_-¿Pitinar?_

_-No Draco, patinar –le corrigió sin poder evitar reírse un poco de su novio. Draco le sonrió de vuelta._

_-¿Quieres patinar?_

_-Quiero hacer algo más que magia Draco… Necesito ser muggle aunque sea por un solo día. Sólo un día; con eso me conformaría… Olvidar por unos segundos que soy bruja, simplemente ser una chica de dieciséis años, normal, sin más problemas que el "qué me pondré" o el "qué pensará mi novio de mí" o…_

_Los labios de Draco atrapando los suyos la silenciaron y ella se dejó hacer. La mano de Draco se deslizó hacia la espalda de ella mientras que la otra estaba en su cintura; Hermione no pudo resistir la tentación de enlazar sus manos alrededor del cuello del chico, detrás de su nuca. Besos y caricias. Era todo lo que podía sentir. Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuándo Draco la inclinó sobre la hierba obligándola a recostarse en lo verde de los terrenos hasta que él no dejó sus labios y levantó su cabeza._

_-Mañana –le dijo el chico besándole la punta de la nariz-. Te prometo que mañana tendrás tu día muggle._

_-Draco yo no… -pero él la volvió a callar con un beso._

_-Déjame hacer a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo un día sin magia… -frunció el ceño-… Aunque tendremos que saltarnos las clases… -miró a su novia sopesando las posibilidades de que ella aceptara saltarse las clases y estaba ya meditando una respuesta válida cuando la voz de Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos._

_-De acuerdo… -Draco la miró sorprendido y ella rió-. ¿Qué?_

_-¿Eres consciente de que perderemos clases? –ella lo miró-. A mí no es que me importe mucho, pero creí que tú…_

_-¿Insinúas que no puedo saltarme las clases cuando quiera? –preguntó fingiendo enojo._

_-No, afirmo que eres tan responsable y que te gusta tanto estudiar que es imposible que te saltes las clases sin que después no tengas cargo de conciencia –le contestó él con tranquilidad antes de besarla de nuevo brevemente, demasiado breve para el gusto de ella._

_-¡No es cierto!_

_-Sí lo es y me gustas y te quiero por eso –le sonrió antes de levantarse._

_-¿Dónde vas?_

_-A ver a Severus, si quiero que mañana tengas un día muggle necesito su ayuda para una cosa –ella sonrió-. Te quiero, preciosa –le dijo una vez más besándola._

_-Yo también te quiero, dragón –le contestó ella._

_(fin flashback)_

Severus había parecido un poco sorprendido cuando él le había pedido un trasladador para el Londres muggle, pero no le había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto. Claro que después de la cena, cuando el profesor de pociones le había preguntado si eso tenía algo que ver con que la señorita Granger hubiera ido al despacho del director y le hubiera pedido el día siguiente libre según ella porque no estaba muy animada, Draco no había podido evitar sonreír. Sabía que Hermione no soportaría el cargo de conciencia.

Así que ahora estaba allí, con aquellos… ¿patines había dicho que se llamaban? Con aquellos patines puestos y sin querer levantarse del banco de madera donde estaba sentado por miedo a hacer el ridículo. Hermione, con aquella capacidad de leerle la mente, le sonrió y le tendió una mano.

-Vamos… te prometo que te sujetaré cuando te caigas –le aseguró ella. Lo miró entornando los ojos-. Me prometiste un día muggle.

-Exacto, te prometí a ti un día muggle, no para mí –le dijo el chico.

Hermione sonrió y separando sus piernas se sentó a horcajadas sobre el rubio, enlazando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de él y jugando deliberadamente con el cabello de su nuca, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a Draco que hiciera aquello. Nunca había abusado de, como decía Ginny, sus armas de mujer, pero llevaba dos horas patinando sola y quería que su novio patinara con ella, y sabía que aquel era el único modo de conseguirlo.

Notó como el chico sonreía traviesamente mientas colocaba sus manos en la cintura de ella para evitar que se cayera hacia atrás resbalándose y esperó pacientemente y con una ceja enarcada de forma elegante y sugerente a que ella hablase.

-Una chica muggle normal patina con su novio… -empezó a susurrarle cerca de los labios-… no sola… -se inclinó hacia delante dejando que un rizo rozase la mejilla se Draco y de forma descuidada, se dirigió a su oído con suavidad-… ¿vas a dejarme sola en esa pista tan grande?

-Hermione… -el chico cerró los ojos al notar la proximidad de su novia tan cerca de él y estrechó aún más su abrazo-… no va a funcionar…

-¿Qué no va a funcionar? –preguntó ella mientras empezaba a besar con dulzura el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.

-Eso… esto… no va a funcionar… sé lo que estás haciendo… -le contestó él en un susurro entrecortado.

Hermione rió divertida y Draco tuvo la sensación de que iba a derretirse si seguía riendo de esa forma tan cerca de él.

-No sé de qué me hablas… -afirmó ella con fingido tono de solemnidad antes de volver a besar su cuello.

-Esto se llama chantaje… -replicó el chico cuando notó que una de las manos de Hermione se estaba entreteniendo en la base de su nuca dibujando sobre su piel círculos con su dedo.

-Por favor… -le pidió la chica dejando su cuello unos segundos y mirándolo a los ojos sin dejar de juguetear en la nuca.

Draco suspiró sonoramente y Hermione sonrió satisfecha al reconocer aquel gesto como expresión de abatimiento en su chico; ella había ganado.

-Sólo una vuelta –indicó Draco mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cadera para indicarle que se quitara de encima de él-. Y como me dejes en medio de esa pista de hielo, te vuelves solita a Hogwarts, ¿me has entendido?

Hermione le sonrió y le besó antes de tomarle de la mano y ponerse de pie con tranquilidad mientras que Draco parecía bastante incómodo al tener que hacerlo; andar con dos cuchillas en los pies no era algo que querría hacer, la verdad es que podría morir sin haberlo hecho en su vida, pero valía la pena únicamente por ver la cara de felicidad y el brillo en los ojos de Hermione.

No estaba tan mal después de todo. Resbalaba, pero era hielo, se suponía que debía de pasar eso ¿verdad?

Hermione lo tomó de ambas manos y se colocó frente a él para caminar de espaldas mientras le enseñaba las nociones básicas para que pudiera mantenerse en la pista de hielo al menos dos minutos sin caerse; sabía que el orgullo Malfoy quedaría muy dolido si no conseguía dominar ese tipo de diversión muggle y si el orgullo Malfoy quedaba dolido, ella pagaría el mal humor de Draco, aunque también sabía que Draco no estaba de mal humor con ella casi nunca.

-Vamos… es fácil… un, dos tres y te dejas llevar… -comentó la chica divertida-… un, dos, tres y te dejas llevar… -Draco la miró malhumorado-. ¿Qué?

-Estás disfrutando con esto ¿cierto?

-¿A qué te refieres? Y no te pares –añadió siguiendo patinando mientras Draco empezaba a hacerlo también.

-A esto; disfrutas de que no pueda hacer algo que tú sí sabes hacer.

Hermione le soltó las manos unos segundos y se acercó a él sonriéndole.

-No, disfruto enseñándote algo para poder compartirlo contigo, que es muy distinto… -le aseguró ella.

Draco sonrió. Ella tenía razón otra vez.

-¿Nunca te cansas de tener siempre las palabras adecuadas para el momento oportuno?

Pero ella no le contestó. Le tomó de la mano derecha enlazando sus dedos con los de él y empezó a patinar con un ritmo lento y sencillo esperando pacientemente a que él encontrara su equilibrio y se adecuara al hielo.

Una vez superado los primeros impulso de hechizarse a sí mismo para poder mantenerse de pie sin tambalearse y una vez pudo ignorar el dolor que los patines estaban ocasionando en sus pies con aquella cuchilla de acero además de ignorar de forma deliberada a todos los muggles que lo miraban con curiosidad haciendo incluso apuestas entre ellos sobre cuándo caería, no parecía tan malo.

Hermione no se había separado de él ni un momento, tal y como el chico le había pedido, y únicamente se soltaron de las manos cuando el chico decidió que podía patinar solo.

Ella observó como se deslizaba por el hielo con pasos torpes, pero pese a los tambaleos continuos y la pérdida ocasional del equilibrio que el chico recuperaba inmediatamente, Draco seguía manteniendo ese aire de elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

Lo amaba. No había duda. Sus defectos y sus virtudes, todo formaba parte de él; amaba a ese chico como jamás podría amar a nadie. Y no importaba lo que ocurriera o lo que pasara, sabía que siempre lo iba a amar.

---------------------------------------------------------------

En medio del pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, las figuras de Hermione y Draco aparecieron de la nada; por suerte para ellos, Filch estaba demasiado ocupado en el cuarto piso vigilando la entrada de la enfermería, donde Peeves le había dicho que había un estudiante fuera de la cama.

-¿Me acompañas hasta Gryffindor? –sugirió Hermione que parecía bastante reacia a soltar la mano del chico.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir conmigo? –susurró Draco con una sonrisa.

-¿En Slytherin? Estás loco… -dijo ella creyendo que se trataba de una broma únicamente. Draco enarcó una ceja-. No bromeas ¿verdad?

-Vamos… a esta hora no hay nadie en la sala común, y en mi habitación tampoco… -añadió él risueño al ver como las mejillas de la chica seguían sonrojadas del frío del hielo-… No quiero que esta noche termine…

-¿Y cómo salgo yo mañana de Slytherin sin que un mar de verde y plata se me eche encima? –preguntó con algo de burla y sorna.

Draco sonrió mientras susurraba la contraseña de Slytherin y entraba en la vacía sala. No le contestó a la pregunta mientras la besaba en medio de la sala común de las serpientes, ni tampoco lo hizo mientras conducía a Hermione hacia su cuarto entre ocasionales carcajadas, caricias y besos fugaces y robados que a ella no parecía importarle que le robaran; ni tampoco le contestó cuando entraron en el cuarto y él cerró la puerta con un hechizo.

Abrazándola por la cintura se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama, rebotando en el colchón y sintiendo el dulce aroma de Hermione cerca de él. Ella rió divertida.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que vaya a dejarte salir? –preguntó él finalmente-. Es lo menos que puedes hacer para compensarme por el día muggle que me has hecho pasar –rodó los ojos en un vago gesto de exasperación-. Quédate conmigo.

Hermione asintió levemente antes de que él diese la vuelta en la cama quedando sobre ella. Sus labios buscaron los de él alzando la cabeza y Draco se inclinó para facilitarle la tarea, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca, profundizando el beso y sintiendo la caricia que los labios de la chica le proferían, iniciando una danza conocida por ambos pero de la que nunca estaban cansados.

-Draco… -murmuró ella cuando el chico se separó a desgana para tomar un poco de aire-. ¿Has ido a un parque de atracciones muggle alguna vez?

Esta vez, fue el chico quien rió.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola de nuevo, soy yo, la de antes, la de arriba…**

**En fin… que tal el bonus? Os ha gustado?**

**Bueno, ya sabeis que los bonus son más cortos que los capitulos, asi que espero que no haya habido sorpresa porque sea tan corto :D**

**Ya sabeis que los bonus los hago como premio, como petición o como recompensa, así que ya sabeis que teneis que hacer :D**

**Un besito para todos y Feliz Año Nuevo, espero que vuestros deseos se hagan realidad.**

**Cuidaos mucho, vale?**

**Nos leemos pronto! **


	36. Chapter 29

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Primero y antes que nada, lamento mucho no haber contestado a vuestros reviews, pero es que he estado realmente ocupada y no he podido hacerlo, lo siento; los contestaré tan pronto pueda, así que no dejeis de enviarme, ya sabeis, diez como mínimo o no subo nuevo capitulo :p**

**Otra cosa muy importante… FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**Jejejeje tenía que ponerlo :D**

**Vale, venga… os dejo con el capitulo… no os quejareis de que es corto ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, vale, vale… ya os dejo con el capitulo…**

**Por dónde estaba? Ah, sí… ya recuerdo…**

CAPITULO 26

El salón de los Potter. Lo reconoció nada más abrir los ojos. Vacío. Era extraño ver aquel lugar que siempre estaba lleno de niños y de adultos completamente vacío sin las continuas disputas amistosas entre su padre y su padrino. Todo estaba igual; las fotografías sobre la repisa de la chimenea, el sofá junto al fuego, las escaleras tapizadas con aquella moqueta rojiza… incluso la mancha de zumo de tomate que Jamie y ella había provocado cuando tenían cinco años seguía sobre la alfombra, frente al sofá, como si nadie la hubiese tocado… Ella recordaba perfectamente que su madrina Pansy la había retirado con magia dos semanas después de darse por vencida de intentarlo de forma muggle. ¿Dónde estaba?

-Es tu recuerdo más feliz –se giró sobresaltada y con una mano frente a su pecho como si estuviera dispuesta a lanzar un hechizo. Una chica de dieciséis años más o menos, con el cabello rojizo y las mejillas pecosas la miraba divertida desde el sofá donde estaba cómodamente sentada-. Perdona, te asusté. ¿Te apetece un poco de té? –Lucía negó con la cabeza-. Vamos, hazme caso… creo que vamos a estar un buen rato aquí hasta que te des cuenta de quién eres.

-Soy Lucía Malfoy Granger –dijo la niña como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Ese es tu nombre, no quien eres –le contestó la chica sonriéndole con afabilidad-. Por cierto, me llamo Ginevra Weasley –Lucía abrió los ojos mientras la miraba-. La misma mirada que tu madre cuando se enteraba de algo extraño…. –sonrió-… siéntate; tienes que descubrir quién eres, no sólo tu nombre.

----------------------------------

James permanecía en el centro del círculo; su rodilla hincada en el suelo y su pierna flexionada; había caído después de que Jen enviase su magia y aún faltaba la de Jack y la suya propia. Amy miraba a su hermano debatiéndose entre liberar el círculo y sacarlo de allí o dejar que todo siguiese su curso hasta que Lucía entendiese que debía aceptar la magia que ellos le estaban ofreciendo libremente.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó Adam mirando preocupado a Jamie.

-Lo estará en cuanto Lucía acepte nuestra magia –indicó Amy.

-¿Quieres decir qué aún no ha aceptado nuestra magia? –preguntó de nuevo el mayor de los pelirrojos.

-Si lo hubiera hecho James no estaría así… -confirmó la chica morena asintiendo levemente-, seguramente se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretendemos hacer y ha cerrado sus barreras para impedir aceptar nuestras auras… -hizo un gesto de descontento al que se unió su chico-… si supiera que es Jamie el canalizador de la magia quizá no sería tan obstinada…

-------------------------------------

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Lucía.

-Creí que eso era evidente… -sonrió Ginny-… normalmente me preguntan ¿qué hago aquí? ¿estoy muerto? O cosas de ese estilo.

Lucía sonrió.

-Esas iban a ser mis siguientes preguntas. Preferí empezar por lo práctico.

-Cierto… olvidé por unos segundos que eres hija de Hermione –Lucía sonrió orgullosa de lo que acaba de oír-. Estamos en tus recuerdos, exactamente en tu recuerdo más feliz.

-¿El salón de los Potter? –preguntó extrañada-. He pasado mucho tiempo aquí con tío Harry y tía Pansy, después de todo son mis padrinos, pero no entiendo…

-Eres tú quien ha elegido este lugar para aclararte Lucía, no yo –la rubia la miró-. Yo sólo estoy aquí para guiarte en tu descubrimiento y darte pistas en tu camino, no para decidir sobre el lugar o las personas que quieres ver.

-¿Puedo ver a alguien? –Gin sonrió.

-En cuanto sepas quien eres podrás hacer lo que quieras… este es tu espacio… es tu rincón… es tu mundo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí? –preguntó Lucía.

-El tiempo que necesites –contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Me vas a contestar siempre con evasivas? –preguntó arrugando la frente. Ginny rió ante aquel gesto-. ¿Qué?

-Me recuerdas a tu padre… Draco también solía ser muy infantil en sus actitudes… Estoy segura de que él y Harry aún no han terminado de limar asperezas, ¿me equivoco?

-No –negó con una sonrisa-, según mamá a veces parecen tener siete años… aunque siempre que discuten o se pelean intentan hacerlo donde no les podamos ver.-la duda pareció asaltar la mente de la heredera Malfoy porque miró a Ginny con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Tú no… no puedes ver… quiero decir no…

-Oh, si quisiera sí podría ver el mundo de los mortales –dijo Ginny quitándole importancia-, pero no lo deseo.

-¿No lo deseas? ¿No quieres ver a tus familiares? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Tampoco quieres ver a tío Harry?- La pelirroja esbozó una débil sonrisa-. Perdona, quizá no debí…

-No pasa nada Lucía –le aseguró Ginny-. Es que tu respuesta me ha pillado desprevenida… pocas son las personas que se interesan por mí –le sonrió-. Pero creo que puedo contestar a tu pregunta. He deseado ver a todos y cada uno de ellos desde el día en que me convertí en espíritu protector… -dijo sonriendo-… Pero jamás podría hacerlo… No podría ver a mis padres, a mis hermanos a mis amigos… a Harry… sin querer intervenir en sus vidas. Tengo la capacidad de ver más allá del presente y correría la tentación de advertirles sobre su futuro.

-¿Y eso no es bueno? Es decir, si puedes evitar que se metan en problemas, ¿no les serviría? –Ginny sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas cuando cumpliste nueve años? Tomaste la escoba de Jack por error y ésta estaba hechizada por Blaise para que nadie excepto Jack pudiera montarla.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, apenas me elevé dos metros del suelo y me caí… Suerte que papá estaba allí para cogerme…

-Pero a partir de ese momento te aseguras de que cada vez que tomas una escoba sea la tuya, ¿cierto? –ella asintió-. ¿De qué hubiera servido que alguien te dijera que ibas a caerte? Te hubieras estado cayendo durante años… -le sonrió de forma conciliadora.

-¿Y no tienes curiosidad? –inquirió de nuevo la rubia.

-Me basta veros a vosotros en el presente para saber como siguen ellos –Lucía la miró sorprendida-. No –contestó a su silenciosa pregunta-, ni siquiera veo el presente de ellos… sería demasiado doloroso para mí.

-¿Puedo preguntarte como… -parecía incómoda-… como terminaste aquí? –finalizó su pregunta bastante satisfecha por haber preguntado por su muerte sin decir esa palabra.

-Si mal no recuerdo, hablaste con Harry y Ron sobre mí… -Lucía frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberlo hecho-… Cuando te indicaron lo que debías hacer y te dieron instrucciones para controlar tus poderes y acceder a tu fuente de poder…

-Te sacrificaste… -murmuró Lucía-… ¿quién… -entonces una idea azotó su cabeza como un látigo-… tío Harry habló de esperanza… esa era tu fuente de poder ¿verdad? –Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír-… te sacrificaste para salvarlo a él después de que viera morir a Ron Weasley, ¿cierto?

-¿Así que tendré que contarte mi historia para que tú me cuentes quién eres? –preguntó con fingido enojo la pelirroja. Lucía se sonrojó levemente tal y como hubiese hecho Hermione, se recordó mentalmente Ginny -. Vamos a hacer una cosa, pregunta por pregunta, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-¿Cómo sabrás si digo la verdad? Podría mentirte –apuntó Lucía.

-Podrías por tus genes de Draco Malfoy –concedió Ginny divertida al ver la cara que ponía la rubia ante la mención de que su padre pudiera ser un mentiroso-, pero estoy segura de que los genes de Hermione habrán anulado esa parte tuya, igual que seguro que también los ha anulado en Draco –los ojos de Lucía brillaron con complicidad-. ¿Y bien? ¿Tenemos un trato? –extendió su mano.

-Tenemos un trato –aceptó Lucía estrechando su mano de forma solemne.

---------------------------------------

El círculo no podía romperse, todos eran consciente de ello; en dos ocasiones Jack había decidido que su cabello le molestaba por lo que había hecho el gesto de soltarse de las manos para acomodárselo, lo que le había proporcionado una mirada asustada de Amy y un ligero apretón en forma de reproche en su mano derecha donde Jen lo tenía sujeto. Él aún no había hecho su entrega de magia. No podía hacerlo viendo como su amigo estaba en el centro de todo aquello intentando que su cuerpo aguantara la energía y magia acumulada dentro de él.

-En cuanto la libere, lo haré –había asegurado. Ninguno de ellos había puesto ninguna pega.

----------------------------------------

-¿Quién eres?

Lucía arrugó el ceño y volvió a resoplar. Era la quinta vez que le preguntaba lo mismo y parecía que la respuesta de "Lucía Malfoy" no servía de mucho, ya que Ginny, en su siguiente turno volvía a preguntarle lo mismo. Mientras ella había sabido quién era Ginny, la historia de su vida, su relación con tío Harry, sus sentimientos la noche de su muerte y estaba a punto de averiguar por qué lo hizo.

-Soy Lucía Malfoy… no sé que más quieres que te diga… -Ginny se mostró divertida. Lucía la miró -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El rostro de Ginny, alegre y divertido hasta el momento se ensombreció y un deje de tristeza acudió a sus ojos castaños.

-Porque tuve la oportunidad de ver lo que podía pasar si Harry perdía en su batalla y no quería una muerte en vida… Voldemort me hubiera aceptado en círculo interno y me habría humillado y sometido a él de la forma más cruel y violenta que podría hacer únicamente por ser quien soy… -una risa apagada escapó de su garganta-… Lucía debes saber que aquella noche… Harry debería haber muerto… -la rubia abrió los ojos sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. Olvidando el hecho de que con aquella declaración estaban diciéndole que ella podría no haber existido, sólo pensaba que si Harry hubiese muerto, James no hubiese nacido-… Mi hermano Ronald… fue imprevisible. Según los Ancestros él debía de sacrificarse para salvar a Hermione pero Ron siempre fue demasiado impulsivo y protector con Harry –sonrió-, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de salvarlo, lo hizo.

-Tu hermano no debía haber muerto entonces… era tío Harry…

-Así es –asintió Ginny-. Cuando Harry vio morir a Ron en sus brazos, toda la esperanza que tenía para salvar al mundo y salvarse a sí mismo se desmoronó a su alrededor; había soportado demasiadas muertes, demasiado odio y sangre se cernía sobre él y decidió abandonarse a todo y dejar que lo mataran para olvidar y dejar de sufrir.

-Entonces apareciste tú…

-… Mi fuente de poder era la esperanza… -se encogió de hombros-… creí que era lo mejor que podía hacer, sacrificarme para que aquellos que amaba pudieran ser salvados por quien debía de salvarlos…

Unos segundos de silencio mientras que Lucía intentaba asimilar la información recibida. La persona que tenía delante había sacrificado su vida para salvar la de Harry, Ronald Weasley también lo había hecho… a ambos le debía la existencia de James y Amy y seguramente, la del resto de sus amigos. Por unos momentos se sintió completamente idiota al no aceptar la ayuda que sus amigos querían brindarle; si Harry fue capaz de aceptar el sacrificio de sus padres, el sacrificio de su mejor amigo y el sacrifico de su gran amor para ayudarle, ¿por qué ella no podía aceptar la magia que sus amigos le ofrecían libremente para ayudarla?

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ginny viendo la cara de confusión de Lucía. La chica asintió varias veces con aire ausente-. ¿Me toca preguntar? –un nuevo asentimiento. Lucía esperaba la pregunta de siempre pero entonces Ginny sonrió de forma enigmática.

-¿Por qué has elegido este lugar como tu recuerdo más feliz?

Lucía sonrió ante la pregunta. Era fácil de responder.

-Porque en esta casa guardó la mayoría de mis recuerdos felices –se encogió de hombros-. He pasado tanto tiempo en esta casa como en la mía propia; el hecho de que mis padres y los de Amy y Jamie se lleven tan bien han implicado estas cosas –añadió en tono de broma.

-Pero también podrías haber elegido tu casa u otra zona de esta casa… -Lucía sonrió ante la mirada enigmática de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, esa mancha –señaló la alfombra-, me dice el día exacto en el que estoy… -le dijo sin perder la sonrisa-… en este día, Jamie y yo hicimos una promesa de amistad eterna que hasta el momento ninguno de los dos ha roto.

-¿Así que ese es un recuerdo feliz para ti?

-Es el mejor recuerdo para mí –asintió ella-. Nunca fui tan extrovertida como mi padre, solía esconderme de la gente cuando alguien venía de visita a casa incluso de tío Harry y tía Pansy que son mis padrinos… Pero este día, yo derramé el zumo sobre la alfombra y me asusté tanto que me puse a llorar –recordó con melancolía de quien mira en su pasado-… recuerdo que Jamie me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió antes de pedirme que no llorara.

-Empiezo a entender por qué elegiste este lugar –Lucía la miró claramente confundida; Ginny rió -. ¿No te has dado cuenta aún? Aquí iniciaste la base de una relación de amistad que en los últimos meses se ha convertido en algo más ¿me equivoco? –la miró con suspicacia. Lucía se sonrojó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De James Lucía, ¿de quién más podría estar hablando? Fue en e este lugar donde iniciaste tu amistad con el y ha sido precisamente esa amistad lo que te ha llevado a convertirte en la persona que ahora eres… Este lugar es muy importante para ti, por eso te estás escondiendo dentro de estas barreras.

-¡Yo no me estoy escondiendo! –gritó Lucía ligeramente enfadada por tal insinuación.

-¿Segura? Entonces ¿por qué no quieres despertar aunque Draco te está llamando?

------------------------------

Lucius abrió los ojos. Estaba suspendido en el aire a una altura de cien metros más o menos por lo que pudo juzgar mirando hacia abajo, sus muñecas atadas en el aire con algún conjuro o hechizo de magia oscura, estaba seguro. Tenía el torso descubierto y lleno de cortes y heridas que no cicatrizaban pero tampoco despertaban dolor en el hombre. Bajo él, la oscuridad y la nada.

Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Había visto aquella tortura miles de veces y en otras tantas había sido el causante de ella. Llegado el momento en que el Ritual estuviese listo, las heridas y cicatrices empezarían a sangrar resbalando hacia sus pies y siguiendo una cadena invisible hasta el suelo donde sería recogida en un recipiente de bronce marcado con antiguas runas que contenía hechizos de poder y magia negra. Cuando la última gota de sangre de su cuerpo se reuniese en aquella copa, sus manos serían soltadas y él viviría lo suficiente para ver su caída y notar como su cuerpo colisionaba con el suelo produciéndole la muerte.

El círculo de velas negras y magenta se vio encendido a sus pies, en el centro, aunque no lo veía desde aquella altura, la copa de bronce esperaba por su sangre. La primera cicatriz de su estómago que cruzaba sobre el ombligo se abrió y la sangre empezó a emanar mientras escuchaba los cánticos antiguos reclamando la unión que la sangre iba a dar.

Ya no podía hacer nada. Ahora dependía de ellos. Si lograban hacer el juramento de protección a su alma, Lucía estaría bien, si no… no quería pensar qué podría ocurrir. Otra herida se abrió sobre su pecho. Los cánticos se hicieron más fuertes y elevados. La risa de Réficul resonó en su cabeza.

------------------------------------

No tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. No la tenía. ¿De qué se estaba escondiendo? Miró a Ginny como si ella tuviera las respuestas a sus preguntas aún sabiendo que no era así. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada.

-No lo sé –admitió ligeramente avergonzada por no saber responder a una pregunta así-. No me escondo de nada… o eso creía hasta que tú me lo has dicho. Aunque… -la miró y negó -… no, es una idiotez, no puede ser eso…

-A veces las cosas más idiotas son las que dicen la verdad… mis hermanos gemelos siempre decían idioteces pero siempre eran sinceras –añadió en tono confidencial. Lucía rió suavemente.

-Tío Fred y tío George son muy simpáticos –dijo la rubia.

Ginny hizo un ademán con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Supongo que sí, pero nunca dejes que te convenzan para probar un nuevo producto en ti… la última vez que me ofrecí terminé con el cabello de un color verde chillón durante dos semanas –arrugó la nariz.

-Demasiado tarde –dijo Lucía riendo-. Ocho años, me convencieron para probar sus nuevos dulces, bueno fue más bien Dani quien me convenció. Terminé flotando por el techo durante tres horas… -Ginny rió.

-Sí, esos son mis hermanos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Jamás subestimes el amor que puedes dar y entregar a un hermano Lucía –añadió suavemente-… puede llegar donde nadie más llega.

-Lo sé –admitió Lucía-. Alex y yo a veces nos comunicamos sin necesidad de hablarnos –dijo.

-Pero nada de esto contesta a mi pregunta Lucía… ¿Qué era una idiotez? ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-No dejas que tus sentimientos salgan Lucía… tienes una gran fuerza y una fuente de poder pura como es el amor pero no podrás dominarlo nunca si no te unes con tu propia fuerza.

-No te entiendo…

-Cuando supe que mi fuente de energía interna era la esperanza no encontré sentido a ese hecho –confesó con una ligera sonrisa-… pero cuando aquel día Voldemort atacó y mi hermano se interpuso en el camino del maleficio para salvar a Harry… lo vi todo claro… Casi pude notar como la esperanza de vivir de Harry se desvanecía sin que yo pudiera hacer nada… -suspiró recordando aquel momento-… así que simplemente lo entendí… entendí que mi propósito de estar allí en aquellos momentos era dar la esperanza que Harry había perdido… Y sabía que iba a morir y sabía que no volvería a verle –añadió antes de que Lucía dijera nada-… Pero también sabía que de no hacer lo que debía hacer… estaría huyendo siempre de mí misma.. –le sonrió. Lucía la miró-. Así que ahora dime, ¿de qué te estas escondiendo, Lucía? ¿Qué es eso que tanto temes que no aceptas quien eres, que no sabes quien eres?

La chica rubia sonrió con cierta tristeza que a Ginny se le hacía conocida… había visto aquella mirada en los ojos de Hermione demasiadas veces cuando le había confesado que creía estar enamorándose de Draco y que no podía permitírselo, y era la misma mirada que Harry le había dedicado durante tres años antes de decidir que importaba más su corazón que lo que pudiera llegar a pensar.

-De mí… -dijo en un murmullo-… estoy tan asustada por todo lo que me rodea y por todo lo que va a pasar que tengo miedo de mí misma… -Ginny le sonrió con tranquilidad y Lucía estaba segura que aquella sería la sonrisa de una hermana mayor.

-¿Ves como no era tan difícil? Ahora podemos intentar arreglarlo…

Lucía le sonrió de vuelta.

-----------------------------------

-Vamos a tener que cortar la conexión –dijo en un murmullo Adam mirando a James que parecía al borde de sus fuerzas.

-No podemos hacer eso –dijo Amy mirando a su hermano con un deje de miedo en los ojos-. Lucía aún no ha recibido nuestra magia… los perderíamos a los dos –añadió.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –la voz de su madre le llegó lejana y ella supo que era debido al enlace que habían establecido con Lucía.

-Si cortamos la conexión antes de que Lucía reconozca nuestra magia como suya y la acepte, James se quedará con nuestra magia dentro y su cuerpo no lo resistirá –dijo en un murmullo suave.

-Podéis hablar todo lo alto que queráis –dijo sonriendo entre dientes Jamie-… os estoy escuchando ¿sabéis? Jack, no noto tu energía.

-Y no vas a notarla hasta que la que tienes desaparezca, amigo –le contestó Zabinni-, y por todos los magos y brujas, ¿quiere alguien ponerme bien el pelo? –sintió la mano de su padre atusándoselo -. Gracias.

Las risas infantiles se mezclaron con las adultas. Jack miró a su migo de reojo. James no reía; estaba demasiado concentrado en no explotar para hacer nada más.

-Algo ocurre… -informó James en aquel momento-… es como si Lucía estuviese dormida… sus poderes no son notables…

Jones miró a Harry y Hermione que se veían preocupados y entrecerró los ojos un segundo para concentrarse en el aura de la pequeña Malfoy. Asintió en silencio. Estaba bien, pero estaba débil… Jamie tenía razón, era como si estuviese dormida. El aura fuerte de Ginny estaba a su lado; Jones sonrió, Lucía estaba bien.

-Aguanta James… -le dijo en un susurro en medio de las risas-… puedes hacerlo…

Y esta vez, James sonrió.

-----------------------------------

-Has aceptado que quieres a tus padres, a Blaise y Luna, a Pansy y Harry, Narcisa, Alex, Jack, Amy, Dani, Jen, Adam, Susan, Ronnie, Charlie y Mereg, Fred y Alyssa, Bill e Isbelle, George y Naira ¿cierto? –recitó Ginny contando con las manos los nombres. Lucía asintió en silencio-. ¿Y qué hay de James? ¿Él no está en tu lista?

-Jamie es… diferente… no puedo quererle como quiero a los demás –añadió al ver la cara de confusión de Ginny-. Pero tampoco puedo quererle como quiero quererle –arrugó la frente y Ginny tuvo que controlarse para no estallar en una fresca carcajada; Lucía estaba visiblemente confusa y bastante, la verdad.

-¿Y cómo quieres quererle? –preguntó aguantando la risotada.

Lucía la miró sonrojada.

-No sé como quiero quererle… no sé si quiero quererle como quiero quererle… -añadió. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las enteró entre los rizos mientras exhalaba un suspiró de resignación-¡¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado! –preguntó en voz alta exasperada.

-No es tan complicado… -dijo Ginny divertida-… tú lo haces complicado. O le quieres, o no le quieres, o le amas o no le amas.

-¿Quién ha hablado de amor? –preguntó Lucía más sonrojada aún si es que eso era posible.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es tu fuente de poder, debería de ser lógico que no termines de desarrollar tu magia interna porque no aceptas que amas a alguien –dijo Ginny sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Yo no…. –empezó a gritar. Ginny la miró y ella se calmó-… yo no puedo querer a nadie… no puedo permitirme…

-… ese lujo? –terminó la pelirroja la frase por ella. Lucía la miró-. Harry estuvo repitiendo esa misma frase durante meses… -sonrió-… pero ¿sabes? Un día se dio cuenta de que si iba a morir, prefería hacerlo habiendo compartido el último segundo de su vida conmigo que estando solo…

-Pero yo no…

-Lucía, no te estoy diciendo que lo proclames al mundo, ni tampoco que en cuanto le veas le demuestres que le quieres como algo más que un amigo… no estoy diciendo nada de eso… Sólo que busques dentro de ti y lo aceptes, porque es el único modo, la única solución que puede salvarte la vida… -le sonrió con dulzura-… Lucía… no estás sola, nadie puede estar solo ante el peligro que se te presentará más pronto de lo que crees… Estás agotada y tu magia se está extinguiendo… -Lucía bajó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada, sabiendo que ella tenía razón-… debes aceptar la ayuda que los demás te ofrecen…

-¡No quiero que se compadezcan de mí! –exclamó orgullosa. Ginny le sonrió al ver que los genes orgullosos de los Malfoy habían salido a flote-. No voy a quedarme con parte de su magia sólo porque me tengan lástima…

-¿Lástima? –preguntó Ginny -. ¿Compasión? Lucía estás muy equivocada… Ellos te quieren… No fue lástima cuando Amy se pasó contigo dos horas enteras intentando revocar el hechizo que Alister te había lanzado, y no fue lástima cuando Jack te enseñó a volar, y tampoco fue lástima cuando Adam te curó aquella herida cuando tenías tres años y desde luego que no fue ni lástima ni compasión cuando James se pasó aquellos cuatro días en la enfermería a tu lado, esperando que abrieras los ojos… -Lucía parecía bastante avergonzada-… ¿no lo ves? Ellos nunca te han visto como lo que eres, para ellos, sólo eres Lucía… Eres su amiga, su confidente, su cómplice… Pero jamás sentirían lástima por ti porque te conocen lo suficiente para saber que no te gusta la compasión hacia tu persona…

-Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer?

-Aceptar la ayuda que te están brindando… aceptar lo que tu corazón te dice… enfrentarte a tu destino como la persona que eres…

Lucía esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Lucía Malfoy? –Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?

-La Guardiana de la Luz y la Esperanza, nacida de la unión de la Oscuridad y la Luz, cuyo destino es enfrentarse a la Oscuridad y las Tinieblas de aquel que se hace llamar Réficul –contestó Lucía.

La pelirroja asintió despacio.

-Ahora, es tiempo de que te vayas… -añadió sonriente-… debes de recibir la magia de tus amigos antes de que tu magia se extinga por completo.

-¿Volveré a verte? –le preguntó Lucía. Ginny sonrió de forma enigmática-. No me lo vas a decir ¿verdad? –añadió con el ceño fruncido. La pelirroja rió de forma abierta y franca y a Lucía se le contagió su sonrisa-. Estoy segura de que volveré a verte…

-Mira hacia las escaleras… -sugirió Ginny. Lucía obedeció.

Dos niños. Una niña y un niño. El niño rubio y de ojos verdes, la niña rubia con bucles que caían sobre sus hombros enmarcando su rostro y destacando su ojos grises. La niña aún mantenía en sus manos un vaso que contenía un poco del zumo que había sido derramado; lloraba… el niño se acercó a ella y quitándole el vaso de las manos le limpió una lágrima antes de besarla en la mejilla.

-No llores… podemos decir que he sido yo… -le sonrió. Lucía sonrió desde el sofá; aún notaba la calidez de aquel beso y la sinceridad de sus palabras-… Seremos amigos para siempre, es una promesa –dijo con tono solemne.

La pequeña niña asintió en silencio y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

La escena desapareció en una nube de humo tal y como había aparecido.

-¿Cómo lo hago para salir de aquí? –preguntó Lucía mirando a Ginny-. Tengo… tengo una misión que cumplir y no puedo esconderme eternamente de mis sentimientos.

Ginny le sonrió.

-Sólo cierra los ojos –ella obedeció-… relájate… cuando vuelvas a abrirlos, estarás junto a Draco… No recordarás quién soy hasta que llegue el momento… Y procura ser feliz, Lucía…

Una sensación de comodidad y ensoñación la envolvió; notó un aura verde a su alrededor y sonrió dentro de su sueño… verde esperanza… ella debía conservarla.

-------------------------------------

Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz, los ojos de Draco la miraron preocupados. La mano de Narcisa tenía atrapada la suya mientras que su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de su padre que le apartaba los rubios mechones de cabello.

-¿Princesa? –aventuró Draco al ver que Lucía parpadeaba un par de veces-. ¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que nunca… -dijo ella abriendo los ojos-… ¿qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste… -dijo Narcisa simplemente -… ¿seguro que estás bien? Draco siempre nos decía lo mismo para que no nos preocupáramos y en realidad siempre estaba peor de lo que decía… -Draco le lanzó una mirada airada a su madre.

-Yo nunca he hecho eso –protestó el adulto. Narcisa lo miró condescendiente.

-Por supuesto que no, dragón –le contestó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Lucía sonrió de forma ausente. No sabía por qué pero se encontraba perfectamente bien, no tenía ni la sensación de mareo ni cansancio que se sobrelleva cada vez que una despierta después de haberse desmayado. Estaba fresca y perfectamente. Notó un pinchazo en la muñeca y miró hacia el brazalete. Las piedras parpadeaban…

-Papá… -llamó la atención de Draco-… debemos volver al castillo rápido…

-¿Qué…-Pero Lucía no le dio tiempo de decir nada más.

-Ahora papá…

Draco se giró hacia su madre y Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

-Debo quedarme –le dijo a su hijo-, tengo que… tu padre… yo…

Draco asintió. Demasiadas cosas juntas… pero sabía que estaba bien; Narcisa acababa de perder a su esposo pero en algún lugar, de alguna forma, sabía que había recuperado a quien una vez había sido su hermana. La besó en la frente.

-Ven a Hogwarts cuando termines –le dijo-. Estarás más segura allí.

Narcisa asintió en silencio.

----------------------------------

Bella se paseaba incómoda de un lado a otro de la estancia. Desde allí podían apreciarse los gritos de Lucius con total claridad cada vez que una herida le era abierta para sustraer su sangre; con una mueca de desagrado la mujer pensó que jamás habría imaginado tener piedad por el hombre que alejó a su hermana de ella. Pero el hecho era que Lucius estaba allí y aquello significaba que Alex estaba seguro.

Un nuevo grito. Incluso ella se había estremecido ante aquello. _Eternal_ entró en la habitación revoloteando orgullosa y portando un pequeño paquete en el pico. Bella lo tomó después de darle una mirada de gratitud a su animal y lo abrió con cuidado.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que la pequeña cajita contenía, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y se aguaran… Un pequeño medallón que había permanecido en poder de Narcisa desde los doce años y que jamás se había quitado; con cuidado lo abrió y observó las dos fotografías que ocupaban las dos partes del medallón. Una de las fotografías mostraba a Narcisa y a Bella en el momento en que Narcisa tenía cinco años; la otra fotografía mostraba a Draco, una mujer castaña que sostenía en sus brazos un bebé y una niña rubia y de ojos grises que estaba delante de Draco y que Bella supuso que era Lucía.

Sonrió. Aquello era más de lo que hubiese esperado… Su hermana la había perdonado.

-----------------------------------

Demasiada magia dentro de su cuerpo; lo notaba; notaba como la magia de sus amigos intentaba apoderarse de él y establecerse en su cuerpo; james estaba haciendo gala del gran autocontrol que Harry y Pansy siempre presumían que él tenía y estaba aguantando todo lo posible pero sentía que si Lucía no aceptaba aquello pronto, terminaría explotando de algún modo y no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia, en realidad, podría sobrevivir sin explotar en miles de pedacitos.

Apenas escuchaba las palabras de su hermana ni sentía las miradas comprensivas de Dani y Jen sobre él, ni veía el modo en que Adam miraba a los adultos pidiendo algo que no llegaba a entender.

Estaba demasiado concentrado impidiendo que aquello estallase dentro de él como para preocuparse por nada más. Y el aura de Jack aún no estaba dentro de él. En cualquier otro momento le hubiese gritado que le diese su magia inmediatamente, pero sabía que debía guardar todas las fuerzas posibles para aguantar un poco, sólo un poco más.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta de forma lejana; si alguien interrumpía el ritual en aquellos momentos, él moriría estallando y con él, todos los que estaban a su alrededor por la explosión.

Calidez, dulzura, cariño, amistad, amor, ternura… Entreabrió los ojos y sólo pudo vislumbrar unos ojos grises que lo miraban con miedo y cariño. Intentó sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo. Ni siquiera para eso tenía fuerzas. Una mano se estiró hacia él y le acarició la frente apartándole los mechones rubios que se habían quedado adheridos a la frente por el sudor del esfuerzo que estaba realizando en aquellos momentos. Suavidad… Una fuerza nueva llegó hasta él y James supo que era la magia de Jack. Sonrió para sí mismo; eso significaba que todo iba bien y que Lucía sabía qué debía hacer.

Casi como si fuera un sueño, entre un sonido amortiguado le llegaron las palabras y el juramento de Lucía y de los demás. Sólo un poco, sólo un poco más y lo habría logrado. Debía esperar un poco más…

-----------------------------------

-Te entregamos la magia que vive en nosotros para que recuperes la fuerza que has perdido con tu protección. Te concedemos nuestras auras a cambio de tu protección y tu vida. Te ofrecemos nuestra colaboración para que tu vida se salve. Acepta nuestro juramento de protección –las palabras dichas a coro por los niños hicieron que Lucía apartase la vista de Jamie unos segundos.

No sabía que era él; jamás hubiese imaginado que James fuera el voluntario para ser el canalizado de tanta energía… si hubiese tardado unos segundos más, él habría muerto… habría estallado al no aceptar la magia de ellos… Frunció el ceño; debería tener una larga charla con él en cuanto todo aquello terminase.

-Acepto vuestro juramento de protección y prometo protegeros con mi vida a cambio de lo que me está siendo entregado libremente –aceptó Lucía.

Se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio entre los presentes; sobre todo entre los adultos. Miró de reojo como sus padres se abrazaban mientras la miraban y como Alex le sonreía desde los brazos de su madre. Sí. Lo haría. No podía proteger a nadie si estaba muerta e iba a morir si no aceptaba la magia que sus amigos le estaban ofreciendo aún a riesgo de morir ellos.

Un halo de luces la rodearon; se mezclaron el verde y el azul, el naranja y el violeta… diminutas luces giraron en torno a ella mientras que Lucía cerraba los ojos e invocaba a su propio poder para aceptar la magia de los demás.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, vio como delante de ella, el cuerpo de James caía al suelo. Repitiéndose a sí misma que sólo debía ser agotamiento y diciéndose a sí misma que él estaba bien, se obligó a concentrarse en recibir la magia de sus amigos.

La pulsera de su muñeca brilló con intensidad. Harry, Dumbledore y Jones se miraron con complicidad; Lucía había aceptado la magia y su cuerpo la había asimilado. Un aura rosada veteada con líneas finas de colores variados, rodeó la figura de Lucía y entonces ella sonrió. Ahora todo estaba bien.

-----------------------------------

Veinte minutos más y tendría toda la sangre de Lucius en la copa rúnica. Veinte minutos. Sólo eso le separaba de poder controlar el cuerpo y la mente de Lucía Malfoy. Veinte minutos y sería suya, estando encantada de serlo. Sólo Veinte minutos. Un nuevo grito, un alarido de dolor por parte de Lucius le hizo sonreír.

Algo no iba bien. Se concentró en Lucía y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Su magia estaba aumentando ¿cómo diablos podía tener tanto poder en aquellos momentos cuando hacía tan solo unos minutos estaba débil? Coraje, ternura, valor… demasiadas emociones guardadas dentro de la mente de la chica para saber qué estaba ocurriendo.

Réficul miró la sangre de Lucius que seguía cayendo hasta el recipiente.

Debía darse prisa. Veinte minutos… sólo veinte minutos y aquel poder sería suyo y podría preguntarle cómo lo había aumentado… tan sólo veinte minutos.

----------------------------------

-Eres un idiota testarudo y terco… -murmuró mirando los ojos cerrados de Jamie que dormía en una de las camas de la enfermería-… ¿por qué tenías que ser tú el canalizador? ¿por qué te quisiste arriesgar así? –le acarició el cabello estirándose un poco. Según la enfermera, sólo estaba agotado-… Cabezota… -no pudo evitar sonreír unos segundos al verlo dormir de forma tan plácida y tranquila-… ¿Qué me has hecho, Jamie? No puedo quererte y no quiero dejar de hacerlo… -le murmuró-… Has sido mi amigo desde siempre, estando a mi lado riendo, jugando y bromeando… protegiéndome aún sin ser necesario… siempre a mi lado… me acostumbré en un principio a tenerte a mi alrededor, a saber que nunca estaría sola si tú estabas cerca… -le sonrió-… y lo que en un principio era amistad y costumbre, no sé como, fue pasando a ser algo más… Y tengo miedo ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de que lo que siento sea real y que al decirlo en voz alta, sea aún más real… porque decirlo en voz alta es admitirlo… y me cuesta mucho hacerlo –lo miró unos segundos agradeciendo que estuviera dormido porque de otra forma no se habría atrevido nunca a decirlo todo lo que le estaba diciendo en aquellos momentos-. No puedo quererte porque no puedo prometer que dentro de dos meses siga viva y no quiero hacerte daño en el caso de que caiga… No quiero obligarte a aceptar nada… -respiró profundamente-… Quise no creer que te quería… quise ignorarlo deliberadamente y pretendí seguir siendo tan solo tu amiga… -negó con la cabeza-… pero unas palabras resuenan en mi mente… "_no te estoy diciendo que lo proclames al mundo, ni tampoco que en cuanto le veas le demuestres que le quieres como algo más que un amigo… no estoy diciendo nada de eso… Sólo que busques dentro de ti y lo aceptes, porque es el único modo, la única solución que puede salvarte la vida"_ –sonrió-. Y no sé quien me las ha dicho porque no logro recordarlo… Pero son ciertas… No me hace falta buscar dentro de mí para saber que… -respiró profundamente siendo consciente de que lo que iba a decir a continuación cambiaría para siempre su concepto de amistad con James. Se sentó en la cama de él, en el borde, junto a su cabeza y acarició los labios del rubio de forma inconsciente-… para saber que te quiero… -se inclinó hacia él y rozó durante unos segundos los labios de Jamie antes de separarse de él despacio y con suavidad.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió segundos después de que ella se apartara del cuerpo de James. Harry la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Es la hora Lucía, tenemos que hacerlo antes de que él se de cuenta de que tus poderes han…

-Ya lo sabes –dijo simplemente Lucía-… se ha dado cuenta… sólo está esperando que…

-Entonces hay que hacerlo sin perder un momento –intervino Harry cortando a la chica sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Lucía asintió en silencio. Ella también sabía lo que venía a continuación.

--------------------------------

Diez minutos y ella sería suya. Y su alma sería suya. Y su magia sería suya. Sólo diez minutos. Réficul cerró los ojos para entrar en trance… debía reunirse en la mente de Lucía y atrapar su alma desde allí.

Un grito de Lucius le hizo sonreír. Ya faltaba poco… una herida más… Sólo una…

---------------------------------

Lucía asintió ante las explicaciones de Jones.

-Debes tener cuidado –le dijo el profesor-; intentará atrapar tu alma, debes de permanecer con nosotros –le indicó serio.

-¿No podríamos… -empezó a decir Hermione.

Dumbledore se adelantó a las palabras de ella. Conocía a aquella mujer desde que era una niña y sabía que estaba en su sangre el proteger a los demás, así que tratándose de su hija no le extrañaba que estuviera dispuesta a decir algo.

-No, no podemos –dijo el anciano mirando a Lucía-. Tenemos que realizar el conjuro de Protección para que su alma quede unida a su conciencia… es la única posibilidad que tenemos de que Réficul no logre llevar a cabo su Ritual Antiguo de Unión.

Lucía le sonrió a su madre.

-Estaré bien mamá… No estoy tan débil como antes –añadió en tono cómplice mirando a sus amigos-… Estaré perfectamente…

Asustada. Temblando por dentro. Así era como estaba. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y a pesar de saber que era la única forma de contrarrestar el hechizo que Réficul pretendía hacer, también sabía que era bastante peligroso y que podía ser la última vez que viese a todas las personas que de una forma u otra, quería.

Harry y Pansy permanecían con el rostro sereno; aunque Lucía sabía que era pura fachada; ambos la querían demasiado, no por nada eran sus padrinos, y los conocía lo suficiente para no saber que aquella pose de "estamos bien y tranquilos" era eso, nada más que una pose. Blaise permanecía cerca de Pansy y de vez en cuando miraba a Draco; Lucía sonrió para sí misma; estaba claro que Blaise estaba preparado para sujetar a Draco en el momento en el que el rubio pensara que algo iba mal, para que éste no rompiera el hechizo; una mirada fue suficiente para que Zabinni comprendiera que ella lo había notado y una sonrisa escapó de los labios del adulto. Dumbledore permanecía callado en una de las sillas. Se veía terriblemente cansado y apesadumbrado; Lucía frunció el ceño; en cualquier otro momento hubiese estado encantada de ir a decirle que nada de todo aquello era su culpa, pero no podía hacerlo en aquellos momentos, así que se prometió a sí misma regresar para poder darle una buena reprimenda. El profesor Jones… no, Ron; Ron sólo la miraba; escudriñándola como si de aquel modo pudiese protegerla de lo que iba a venir a continuación. Sabía bien que él la había estado protegiendo durante años desde las sombras, y sabía que en aquella ocasión él no podría estar cerca… tenía que superar aquello ella sola, cosa que no parecía hacerle gracia. Suspiró internamente; debía de ser un gen característico de los Weasley.

Jack y Amy permanecían cerca el uno del otro, ajenos en un principio a la incomodidad que suponía abrazarse o dar muestras de cariño en presencia de sus padres, ambos estaban juntos; Amy pasándole el brazo por la cintura y Jack rodeándole los hombros mientras le daba de vez en cuando algún beso en la cabeza en un mudo recordatorio de que estaba con ella. Adam tenía sujeta a Jen delante de él. Los brazos del pelirrojo estaban firmes en los hombros de la pequeña que miraba a Lucía con el entrecejo fruncido, por lo visto acababan de explicarle lo que iba a hacer y no parecía muy conforme con ello, seguramente por eso Adam la mantenía sujeta por los hombros. Dani permanecía junto a sus primos en silencio, pero no necesitaba decir nada; sus ojos se toparon con los de Lucía unos segundos… aquello fue suficiente.

Se giró para ver a su madre y a su padre. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella sólo los miró. Miedo. Miedo incontrolado era lo que veía en los ojos de su madre… por primera vez en su vida, seguramente, Lucía estaba viendo a Hermione Granger como una madre y no como una Gryffindor y aunque le gustaba aquello, no sabía si era una buena señal o una mala señal. Draco parecía estar sereno, pero si observaba bien, podía ver un destello en sus ojos grises; Lucía sonrió; ella se había mirado al espejo hacía unos segundos y tenía el mismo brillo que su padre… Al final su madre iba a tener razón y se iban a parecer más de lo que creían… Notó la mirada de Alex sobre ella y se giró para mirarlo. Le sonrió y el pequeño le devolvió el gesto.

La pequeña bruja respiró profundamente y se sentó en el suelo mientras los adultos la rodeaban formando un círculo de cinco personas. Intentó relajarse; sabía dónde debía ir, sabía qué debía hacer y sabía que debía confiar, aunque fuera por una vez, en que los demás podrían salvarla… eso era… necesitaba saber que ellos iban a salvarla… aunque esperaba que no tuvieran que hacerlo.

-Todo estará bien… -murmuró en voz alta.

Los presentes iniciaron su hechizo sin saber si las palabras de Lucía estaba dedicadas a ellos o a ella misma. Alex cerró los ojos; iba a buscar a su hermana y la iba a encontrar.

--------------------------------------

Algo había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado en aquel espacio tranquilo… todo parecía igual, un recinto blanco cerrado y abierto al mismo tiempo expandiéndose hacia la infinitud… pero Lucía sabía que allí dentro había algo más; no estaba tranquila y su aura se estaba revolucionando con cada segundo que pasaba allí. Miró a su alrededor mientras aferraba con una mano el medallón que Jamie le había regalado con el rayo de Luna; en cierto modo, le reconfortaba sentirlo contra su mano sabiendo que aquel objeto había sido el que la había ayudado a escapar de aquel lugar la última vez que estuvo allí con el ser que de un momento a otro aparecería.

---------------------------------------

-Alex es muy pequeño, no va a poder hacerlo… -dijo Blaise mirando al niño en cuestión. Las miradas de Draco y Hermione se clavaron inmediatamente sobre el moreno que tragó saliva con cierta dificultad; si bien sabía que era peligroso llevarle la contraria a Draco, llevársela a Draco y Hermione era bastante más peligroso-. Yo… quería decir que…

-Te hemos oído perfectamente Blaise –dijo con tono frío Draco-. Y Alex va a hacerlo porque puede hacerlo; quizá sólo tenga tres años… pero el lazo que lo une con su hermana es más fuerte de lo que ninguno de nosotros imagina.

-¿Y si no puede hacerlo y perdemos a los dos? –preguntó temeroso Blaise.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así –el hielo en la voz de Hermione era bastante evidente, así que nadie la contradijo-. Lucía va a estar bien, Alex va a estar bien y en cuanto todo esto termine los dos estarán perfectamente, y dentro del plazo acordado, cuando llegue el momento, Lucía conseguirá salir victoriosa, ¿está claro? –lo miró de forma amenazante casi sin darse cuenta de que Draco le apretaba su mano derecha, la que tenía sujeta cerrando el círculo-, y el próximo que se atreva a insinuar siquiera que mi hijo no es capaz de salvar a su hermana, será mejor que lo haga después de haberse protegido con un hechizo muy poderoso.

Blaise no dijo nada. Draco sonrió y miró a su esposa. Sí, definitivamente la amaba.

------------------------------

Lucius sintió como las últimas gotas de sangre resbalaban por su piel. En poco tiempo moriría, un minuto, dos como mucho. Notaba su propio corazón débil, el latir suave del corazón empezaba a apagarse despacio y lentamente. No podía quejarse. Había tenido todo lo que cualquier hombre hubiese deseado; si bien su infancia no fue la mejor que podría haber sido, toda su vida cambió en cuanto posó los ojos en Narcisa.

Narcisa… sus ojos siempre alegres, siempre serenos y tranquilos, siempre brillantes… su sonrisa dulce y comprensiva únicamente para él y para Draco; siempre dispuesta a dar palabras de aliento, siempre diligente y atenta…

Varios recuerdos inundaron su cabeza durante sus últimos minutos de vida… Y todos y cada uno de ellos estaba destinado, no a recordar la posición social y fortuna que había creado sirviendo a Lord Voldemort, como hubiera creído hacía años, sino a su familia…

Narcisa aferrada al brazo de su padre el día de su boda…

Narcisa nerviosa diciéndole que estaba embarazada…

Narcisa con la mejilla manchada de harina en uno de sus intentos de hacer un pastel muggle para celebrar su aniversario…

Narcisa decorando el cuarto del bebé…

Narcisa saliendo del lago de la mansión envuelta en aquella aura tan exquisita que sólo ella podía conservar…

Narcisa dando a luz a un precioso bebé que se había convertido en un hombre…

Narcisa con Draco en su primer día en la mansión… El primer día que fueron con Draco al Callejón Diagón…

Draco y su nerviosismo por el primer día en Hogwarts…

Draco durante su primera charla de hombres, como él se había empeñado en calificarla…

Draco cuando le presentó a Hermione… y más tarde, cuando sostenía en San Mungo un pequeño bulto arropado que resultaba ser Lucía… y más tarde aún… el nacimiento de Alexander…

Sus ojos, sus sonrisas, sus figuras… siempre eran ellos; ellos eran su familia… Ellos siempre serían su familia…

Ya estaba, eso era todo. El último batir de su corazón se acababa de detener y no parecía tener intención de continuar latiendo. Cerró los ojos con una media sonrisa. Una mano cálida le rozó el rostro y una sensación de paz y bienestar le inundó el alma que una vez había caído en la oscuridad. Frente a él, los ojos grises de los Malfoy brillaban en un rostro infantil y dulce que jamás podría olvidar y que estaba en sus sueños cada noche desde que tenía una corta edad.

-Isirius… -murmuró al reconocer la presencia de su hermano menor-… Yo…

-Te perdoné hace mucho Lucius… -le dijo el ente-… ven… esperaremos a tu familia en un lugar adecuado… -le sonrió-. Las sombras y la oscuridad pertenecen a tu pasado, no a tu futuro ni a tu eternidad.

Lucius sonrió con el último suspiro que le quedaba en el cuerpo y dejó su alma libre para reunirse con su hermano, consciente de que con su muerte por salvar a Alex, sus pecados acababan de ser perdonados por Isirius… y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

---------------------------------

Lucía se movió incómoda. Empezaba a hacer frío allí y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Despacio, casi de forma imperceptible, una sombra se deslizó desde el cielo blanco hasta el suelo, a unos diez metros de donde estaba ella. Lucía contempló como la sombra negra iba estirándose y transformándose en un cuerpo humano vestido con ropas negras. La temperatura a su alrededor descendió varios grados y su cuerpo lo notó; de forma inconsciente elevó un muro de calor a su alrededor, esta vez no moriría congelada; se asombró al ver que ni siquiera se había cansado un ápice al hacerlo.

-Es un placer volver a verte Lucía.-La voz de Réficul la hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo –le dijo con ira contenida.- ¿Dónde está mi abuelo?

Réficul extrajo una pequeña ampolla de cristal en la que un líquido rojo espeso reposaba. Lucía abrió los ojos al ver aquello… No podía ser… ¿o sí?

-Son las últimas gotas de sangre de Lucius –informó él quitándole importancia a los gestos de Lucía.

-No pude… no pude despedirme de él… -murmuró la chica viendo como él guardaba de nuevo el recipiente entre los pliegues de la túnica.

-Vaya… lo lamento –dijo con fingido dolor-… he notado que tus poderes han aumentado y que tu magia se ha regenerado –Lucía lo miró enarcando una ceja preguntándose cómo podía él saber eso. Réficul sonrió-; me preguntaba si podrías decirme cómo lo has logrado… para estas alturas tu magia debería haber

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó ella-. Te rechacé una vez y volveré a hacerlo, no voy a unirme contigo –Réficul la miró de forma apreciativa- de ninguna de las maneras. Tú fijaste una batalla, sea así entonces.

-No necesito tu consentimiento –le contestó Réficul-… te unirás a mí, e guste la idea o no y me entregarás tus poderes y permanecerás a mi lado.-Lucía sintió la oleada de frío que arrasó a su paso azotando el escudo de calor que se había erguido a su alrededor. Él sonrió-. Parece que esta vez estás preparada, ¿verdad? –Lucía no mostró ninguna expresión, temiendo que él pudiese adivinar lo que estaban planeando hacer; ni tampoco dejó que expresión alguna se reflejara en su rostro cuando él extrajo de nuevo el pequeño recipiente donde estaban las últimas gotas de sangre de Lucius Malfoy-. Tan sólo necesito beber esto para que el hechizo surja efecto… una simples palabras y tu alma me pertenecerá… ¿estás segura de que no quieres cambiar de opinión? Aún puedes entregarte a mí por tu propia voluntad…

-¿Entregarme a quién me ha hecho daño?¿Entregarme a quién pretendía utilizar a mi hermano? ¿Entregarme a quien ha matado a mi abuelo? –preguntó colérica-. Prefiero morir antes que entregarme a alguien como tú por propia voluntad.

Réficuul no dijo nada a aquel comentario, pero Lucía ni siquiera tuvo que emplear su empatía para saber que su respuesta no le había agradado en absoluto al muchacho que tenía delante. Los ojos negros y fríos de él la miraron con rudeza y Lucía casi pudo notar como el hielo atravesaba su escudo haciéndolo caer súbitamente. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al medallón e intentó convocar de nuevo su escudo de calor pero esta vez no funcionó. Estaba demasiado asustada para que funcionara, estaba demasiado asustada para convocar sus poderes. Estaba demasiado asustada para creer en sí misma. Otra vez. Otra vez aquella sensación de abandono y de inutilidad cuando Réficul estaba cerca; con su sola presencia era capaz de destruir la confianza que ella tenía.

Saber que aquel sentimiento formaba parte de la presencia de Réficul y que él jugaba con ventaja sabiéndolo, no le servía de mucho para intentar mantenerse firme ante él. Hielo. El hielo atravesó su cuerpo como si diez mil cuchillas heladas se clavasen en ella. Incapaz de hacer o decir nada, se dejó caer en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza lo justo para ver como él abría el pequeño frasco y bebía las últimas gotas de sangre. Lucía suspiró para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba el medallón contra su mano; escuchó las palabras de Réficul en silencio… en cuanto terminase aquella mezcla de conjuro y cántico antiguo, ella dejaría de existir… quizá para siempre.

--------------------------------------

El brazalete de Amy empezó a brillar de forma intermitente. De forma inconsciente apretó la mano de Jack que no la había soltado ni un momento; el moreno la miró unos segundos antes de que su mirada se posase sobre su propio brazalete que también centelleaba titilante.

-La estamos perdiendo –anunció a los demás. Los Weasley miraron sus propias pulseras y luego desviaron su vista hacia los adultos que permanecían en círculo mientras terminaban el conjuro-. Daos prisa, papá –apremió a Blaise.

Alex se bajó de los brazos de Adam antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera evitarlo y pasó entre el hueco que forman las piernas de Pansy y Hermione, situándose en el centro del círculo con algo entre sus manos que ninguno de los presentes consiguió ver.

-Luz… -murmuró el pequeño cerrando los ojos.

---------------------------------------

La sensación de frío disminuyó un poco pero seguía notando como si una capa de hielo quisiera atravesarla; sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, abrió los ojos despacio. Réficul seguía elevando su cántico y con cada nueva palabra, el frío se hacía más fuerte dentro del cuerpo de ella… era como la sensación de tener el propio hielo en su sangre y con cada palabra se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo creándole un vacío y un estado de desazón imperturbable.

A tres metros de ella apareció la figura etérea de Alex. Lucía quiso sonreír ante la mirada de su hermano para hacerle saber que estaba bien, pero no quería hacerlo, no tenía ganas de hacerlo… era como si un ejército de cien mil dementores estuviesen rodeándola y quitándole la felicidad, haciendo que su mente vagara por los recuerdos más infelices y desgraciados que ella pudo haber tenido.

-Luz… -murmuró Alex estirando su mano-… dame la mano… vamos con papá y mamá… tienes que darme la mano… yo no puedo moverme…

Lucía lo sabía. Él podía encontrarla pero no podría moverse dentro de aquel espacio porque no era el suyo, sino el de ella; en aquellos momentos, la chica rubia no tenía intención de que nadie se moviese… su felicidad y su alegría estaba muriendo poco a poco al tiempo que su alma era consagrada al ser monstruoso que tenía delante de ella y que parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún de la presencia de Alex.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, estiró su brazo. Unos escasos treinta centímetros era lo que la separaba de su hermano, de la realidad, de su alma… Una nueva oleada de frío cayó sobre su cuerpo con el fin de una de las oraciones de Réficul. Lucía ahogó un grito cuando notó que su alma empezaba a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

-Luz… un poco más –le dijo Alex-… sólo un poco más…

Nada tenía sentido para ella… con cada nueva palabra de Réficul, algo dentro de ella moría y era consciente de aquello. Los ojos de su hermano se clavaron en su mirada y Lucía lo observó pidiéndole perdón.

-No te rindas Luz… -le pidió el pequeño-… necesito que vengas conmigo… -Lucía lo miró unos segundos y se estiró un poco más. Veinte centímetros los separaban.

-_"Y la luz se fundirá con la oscuridad y su poder permanecerá en mí…_

-No puedo hacerlo… -se quejó la chica-… Alex… ve con papá… ve con él…

-No. –la firme decisión del pequeño la hizo mirarlo de nuevo a través de los ojos cristalizados-. No voy a dejarte… tienes que venir conmigo…

-No puedo… estoy cansada… -le dijo ella-… estoy muy cansada…

-_Y el silencio reinará en su alma…_

-¿Y papá? ¿Y mamá? –preguntó Alex-. Piensa en ellos… ellos no se dejarían caer tan fácil…

Lucía cerró los ojos. Era cierto. Sus padres eran fuertes, orgullosos, valientes… cada uno a su modo, pero ninguno de los dos se dejaría rendir tan fácilmente como ella lo estaba haciendo. Se movió un poco más, unos centímetros, los suficientes para quedar a una distancia de siete centímetros de su hermano. Cada segundo era una espina que se clavaba en su cuerpo; dolía… Y con cada segundo, una parte de su alma se iba muriendo.

-_Y la victoria será mía antes de que la batalla se inicie…_

-¿Vas a dejar que gane sin pelear? –preguntó Alex-. Vamos Luz… necesito que estés conmigo… -Lucía consiguió estirarse un poco más-… Te quiero, Luz… te quiero…

Varias escenas se agolparon en su mente. Alex en sus brazos, Alex riendo, Alex llorando… Alex en su primer baño, Alex y ella jugando cerca de sus padres, Alex jugando en una corriente de aire dirigida por ella…

Sonrió escuchando las últimas palabras del cántico de Réficul.

-_Y la soledad se adueñará de su alma y caerá en el olvido de quienes la conocieron…_

-Jamás… -susurró ella haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr acercarse a su hermano-… jamás se olvidarán de mí…

Un roce. Sus dedos rozaron los de Alex. Un segundo. Una última palabra de los labios de Réficul que apenas llegó a sus oídos. Una mirada de Alex. Una sonrisa de su hermano. Un escudo de calor que los rodeó a ambos. Cerró sus ojos. Luego, la oscuridad.

-------------------------------

_Dolor. Sufrimiento. Miedo. Soledad. Injusticia. Oscuridad. Una risa que ella conocía bien, sólo en dos ocasiones la había escuchado pero era como si formara parte de su vida desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento. La voz rencorosa y llena de odio le llegó clara y nítida._

_-Una semana… En una semana nos enfrentaremos y te arrepentirás de no haberme entregado tus poderes por propia voluntad… Una semana y tus seres queridos –añadió con tono de sorna y burla- llorarán tu muerte y la destrucción del mundo tal y como lo conocen._

Lucía abrió los ojos. La risa y las palabras aún resonando en su cabeza. Su cuerpo frío. Una semana… tenía una semana…

-------------------------------

**Y bien? Que os ha parecido?**

**Era lo que esperábais? Ha sido bueno, malo, triste, alegre, deprimente, diferente, raro… acepto cualquier adjetivo menos corto ¬¬**

**En fin, como siempre, espeor vuestros comentarios de acuerdo? Y no olvideis que los personajes son de Rowling excepto los que yo he creado… y no olvideis seguir leyendo… y escribid… y dadle de comer a vuestras mascotas… (sí, incluyendo a hermanos pequeños ¬¬ :p)**

**En fin, un besito para todos. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	37. Chapter 30

**Hola a todo el mundo!**

**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews. Os voy a pedir un favor, ok?**

**Este es el penúltimo capitulo, así que me gustaría recibir bastantes reviews, de acuerdo? Únicamente para saber cuánta gente lo ha estado leyendo, aunque sea solo para decir: "me gustó" "lo odié" "si sigues escribiendo, te morirás de hambre" en fin…ya sabeis.**

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, y atentos, porque el proximo es el último ok?**

**Un beso, y empezad a leer, nos vemos al final del capitulo!**

**:D**

CAPITULO 27

Observó a su hija desde el dintel de la puerta, recargada contra el marco de la misma, una mano cruzando sobre su estómago y la otra semialzada de manera que su mano reposaba contra su mejilla limpiándose las furtivas lágrimas que de vez en cuando conseguían escapar de su auto control. La habían dejado llevársela a su habitación en vez de estar en la enfermería y aunque en un principio la enfermera había estado reacia al hecho de que le quitaran a su paciente, las miradas de Draco y la suya propia habían sido más que suficientes para convencer a la mujer de uniforme blanco que era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos. Draco se acercó y la envolvió en un abrazo tan posesivo como necesario en aquellos momentos para ambos. Hermione no dijo nada; se limitó a recargar su peso ahora sobre Draco, consciente de que él la sujetaría, como siempre había hecho, como siempre haría.

Permanecieron en silencio juntos, simplemente mirando a los dos niños que dormían plácidamente sobre la cama, ajenos a lo que había ocurrido horas antes cuando Alex había recuperado la conciencia trayendo a su hermana consigo de donde fuese que ella estuviese. Llevaban cuatro horas dormidos y aunque Ron había insistido en que era algo normal después del hechizo al que habían estado sometidos, Lucía por haber sido la "víctima" y Alex por ser tan pequeño y mantener un lazo de unión tan cercano a su hermana, ninguno de los dos padres estaba tranquilo y ninguno de los dos había hecho nada por separar a los dos hermanos que seguían tomados de la mano mientras dormían en la cama de Lucía, en la habitación de sus padres.

Alex se removió y se acurrucó contra su hermana en un gesto de protección que a Lucía no le pasó por alto ya que de forma inmediata y sin darse cuenta, según vieron sus padres, uno de sus brazos arropó al pequeño contra su pecho para darle calor y tenerlo sujeto. Hermione sonrió ante aquella escena; Draco le siguió con una leve risa suave.

-¿Sabes lo cerca que hemos estado de perderlos? –preguntó en un susurro callado Hermione-. A los dos…

Draco inclinó su cabeza levemente y la besó en la sien.

-Están bien Hermione, eso es lo que importa ¿no? –Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero Draco la cortó -. Estará bien. Hemos tenido esta conversación durante mucho tiempo, preciosa. No podemos hacer nada… tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que una profecía no puede interrumpirse hasta que se cumple –ella hizo un mohín de disgusto al darse cuenta de que lo que su esposo le decía era cierto, ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

-Pero…

-Lo sé –dijo él ahorrándole el "son mis hijos"

-Ellos no…

-Lo sé –repitió Draco mientras pensaba "tienen la culpa de nada"

-Y no podemos…

-No, no podemos hacer nada por ella Hermione.-La mujer suspiró, consciente de que él tenía razón-. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir…

-¿No podemos quedarnos esta noche con ellos? –preguntó Hermione con carita inocente como si acabase de encontrar un gato callejero y estuviese pidiéndole a sus padres que le dejasen quedárselo. Draco enarcó una ceja -. Por favor Draco…

El rubio no se hizo de rogar; conjuró el sofá del lugar para que se transformara en una cómoda cama; después de todo, él tampoco quería alejarse de sus hijos, al menos, no aquella noche.

Lucía se despertó en medio de la noche con un peso sobre su pecho que le dificultaba el respirar; se tranquilizó al darse cuenta de que era Alex que dormía sobre ella con el pulgar de la mano izquierda en la boca mientras que su otra manita la tenía aferrada a su camisón. Suspiró y retiró la mano de la boca del pequeño, era una costumbre muy mala que debía quitarle.

Era consciente de lo que había ocurrido. De repente, todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas se agolpó en su cabeza trayéndole recuerdos que hubiese preferido olvidar.

Sus amigos habían estado en peligro; James podía haber muerto; su abuelo había muerto; su hermano se había puesto en peligro y había estado a punto de morir…

Todo aquello no hizo nada más que asegurar lo que hacía tiempo que daba ya vueltas en su cabeza; todos los que estaban cerca de ella estaban en peligro. No lo iba a permitir. No iba a permitirlo más.

Una vez creyó que estaba sola; ahora sonreía sabiendo que no era cierto, sabiendo que no estaba sola… pero lo que sí sabía y era algo que nadie podría rebatir, era que sola debía enfrentarse a Réficul… y sola lo haría.

Una semana… ese era el tiempo que le quedaba… una semana…

Levantándose de la cama pasó su vista por el rostro de sus padres que dormitaban en una cama donde antes había habido un sofá. Sonrió; no podía evitar sentirse arropada cuando ellos estaban cerca, igual que cuando era pequeña y no podía dormir y su madre se quedaba en su habitación velándola hasta que su padre aparecía y las invitaba a las dos a la gran cama matrimonial donde ella se tumbaba en el centro y dormía tranquila con sus padres a cada lado de ella.

Caminó en silencio hacia la estantería de su padre y tomó uno de los libros que sabía que estaban en la sección prohibida pero que Draco conservaba debido a su estatus como profesor y su trabajo como profesor de pociones. Tenía una idea clara de lo que andaba buscando y sabía que si había algo de eso lo encontraría en aquel libro. Suspiró mientras pasaba las páginas amarillentas escritas con tinta y pluma.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando encontraron lo que buscaba. Leyó los ingredientes uno por uno, la preparación, la cocción, y la duración… eran ingredientes fáciles de encontrar y los que no tenía podía tomarlos del armario de su padre sin que éste se diese cuenta, estaba convencida de ello. Miró cuánto tiempo necesitaría y sonrió con tristeza; parecía que aquello formaba parte de su destino. Una semana…

Cerró el libro marcando la página con suavidad para encontrarla fácilmente al día siguiente.

Una semana… el tiempo justo para despedirse de aquellos que amaba y prepararse para lo que tenía que hacer.

En aquellos momentos, se alegraba de haber estado entrenando y estudiando sola durante todo el verano.

En aquellos momentos, había tomado una decisión.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La experiencia por la que había pasado Lucía había sido un duro golpe para todos los adultos que la habían visto crecer y en especial, para sus padres, que no le quitaban el ojo de encima, conscientes de lo cerca que habían estado de perder a sus dos hijos en un momento. Por aquella razón, ninguno de los presentes había encontrado ningún motivo por el que Lucía pidiera permiso para pasar un día completo con sus padres y su hermano solos, sin entrenamientos, sin libros, sin profesores, sin amigos… únicamente su familia y ella.

A pesar de que hacía frío, el rincón del bosque oscuro, junto al lago, resultaba perfecto para pasar un agradable rato. Hermione recordaba aquel lugar perfectamente, casi podía ver la gigantesca figura de Hagrid lanzando piedras mientras le relataba a ella y a sus dos amigos de la infancia cómo había ido el juicio contra una de las adorables mascotas de Hagrid, aquel enorme hipógrifo que había salvado la vida de Sirius durante el tercer año.

Lucía se había encargado de crear un escudo de calor sobre ellos que abarcaba un gran diámetro y a pesar de que su madre le había dicho que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, pues Draco y ella podían conjurar un escudo parecido, Lucía había insistido, después de todo, no estaba cansada, y al contrario de lo que todos pudieran pensar, cada día que pasaba parecía que sus fuerzas y su magia aumentaban en exceso.

-Mamá –Lucía interrumpió su juego con Alex para mirar a su madre que a regañadientes de un frustrado Draco se alejó de su marido rompiendo el beso para mirar a Lucía-, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que empezabas a sentir algo por papá?

Hermione miró a Draco y a su hija de regreso. Draco miró a su hija intentando averiguar a qué venía esa pregunta… Por algún motivo, los ojos de Lucía rehusaron los suyos y Draco juró que se vió a sí mismo cuando era un adolescente rehuyendo de la mirada de Lucius cuando quería ocultar algo.

-La primera vez que lo abofeteé –dijo seriamente Hermione. Draco se giró hacia ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-No te atrevas a contarlo –la retó él intentando parecer su antigua personalidad de hielo.

Hermione se limitó a reír ligeramente mientras se encogía de hombros y le sacaba la lengua en un gesto que a Lucía se le antojó infantil. Draco bufó y tomó en brazos a Alex.

-Vamos, pequeño, iremos a ver si encontramos unas hierbas para hacer una poción que necesito… -miró a su mujer-… lo que menos quiero ahora es escuchar como mi hija se ríe de mí…

Lucía rodó los ojos; su padre podía ser a veces demasiado dramático y lo estaba dejando bien claro. Miró a su madre que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a hacerle un gesto con la mano a su hija para que no le diera más importancia de la que tenía al comentario de Draco que ya se alejaba de ellas con Alex en sus brazos, atento a las explicaciones que su rubio padre le iba dando.

-¿Le abofeteaste? –preguntó Lucía.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Tu padre y yo no nos llevamos siempre bien, no es un secreto, es algo que ya sabes –la niña asintió-, en una ocasión, durante nuestro tercer curso… se portó como un auténtico cretino… -se encogió de hombros-… fue un impulso.

-¿Y después de abofetearle te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por él?

-Me di cuenta de que no lo odiaba –dijo Hermione apartando un rizo de su rostro mirando en dirección hacia Draco y Alex que estaban entretenidos a unos metros observando unas plantas-… Después, supongo que el tiempo pasó… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Lucía se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que sólo quiero conoceros más… hay muchas cosas de vosotros que desconozco…

Apartó la mirada de los ojos de su madre, consciente de que ella también podía leer en los suyos igual que lo hacía con su padre. No quería mentirle, no quería ocultarle nada, pero era imprescindible hacerlo; si a alguno de sus padres se le pasara por la cabeza lo que ella quería hacer, no se lo permitirían.

-El Draco de mi adolescencia era muy distinto a este otro –señaló a su marido con la cabeza-. La arrogancia y la crueldad que ocupaba la razón y las creencias de aquel niño mimado y empeñado en ser el centro de atención, pasaron a ser lealtad y protección hacia mi persona… -se encogió de hombros-… Nunca me dijo qué le hizo cambiar de idea… y yo nunca le pregunté, ya sabes cómo sabe evitar las preguntas que no quiere contestar –añadió con un tono confidencial que hizo sonreír a Lucía-. Lo único que sé, es que cuando me miró a los ojos y me prometió que me amaría siempre y que siempre me protegería, le creí… Tu padre fue un pilar muy importante en mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba Lucía –la pequeña sonrió, conocía aquella historia-. Y siempre lo será.

-Gracias mamá.

Hermione la miró.

-¿Por qué?

Lucía se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… Por tenerme, supongo, por darme la oportunidad de conocer este mundo, de estar con vosotros, de aprender cada día cosas nuevas; gracias por cuidarme cuando yo era incapaz de hacerlo, gracias por haber estado ahí cuando os necesité –miró a su madre-, supongo que simplemente gracias. No suelo decíroslo muy a menudo, pero últimamente he estado pensando que no se puede desaprovechar el tiempo que uno tiene… -antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada, la niña había abrazado a su madre y le había dado un beso en la mejilla mientras rogaba internamente por que no se diera cuenta de su mentira a medias, después de todo, sí era cierto que había estado pensando en todo aquello, aunque no le había dicho las verdaderas razones por lo que lo había hecho-. Voy a ver a papá… quiero que me diga cuándo se enamoró de ti –le guiñó un ojo a su madre y Hermione rió divertida.

-Te pareces mucho a él… -le dijo a la pequeña acariciándole la mejilla-. Anda, ve, y dile a tu hermano que venga, así podrás hablar con tu padre tranquila.

Pocas veces había tenido el placer de caminar junto a su padre con la tranquilidad con la que lo hacía en aquellos momentos a pesar de estar paseando por el Bosque Oscuro; ambos conscientes de las criaturas que habitaban en el bosque mantenían la alerta en todo momento, pero aún así, su atención se desviaba cada vez que Draco veía una planta o alguna raíz con características para crear algún tipo de poción y Lucía le escuchaba atenta intentando retener toda la información que podía, pensando que quizá, alguna de aquellas plantas pudiera utilizarla para crear la poción que había empezado a cocer en el baño de Mirtle desde aquella misma mañana.

Adoraba la tranquilidad que su padre irradiaba, quizá era de él de quien la había heredado, mantener la sangre fría incluso en los peores momentos parecía ser la máxima de la familia Malfoy y ella era toda una Malfoy.

Draco había detenido sus pasos una vez más mientras examinaba con atención una raíz que parecía haber surgido de la propia corteza del árbol que tenía a su lado; extrañado la miró antes de tocarla para asegurarse de que no era peligrosa. Se dio cuenta de que Lucía parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Me lo vas a contar? –la chica lo miró-. El motivo por el que estás así, ¿me lo vas a contar?

-No me ocurre nada.

-Yo no he dicho que te ocurriera nada, princesa –elevó una ceja de forma sarcástica mientras evaluaba a su hija-. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas pero…

-No papá, no estoy preocupada por lo que ha pasado ni por lo que puede llegar a pasar –le aseguró la chica con una media sonrisa-. Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas…

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?

-En mis poderes –Draco la miró prestándole toda la atención posible-. Siempre que logro perfeccionar uno de mis poderes recién adquiridos y logro controlarlos, es como si él también pudiese hacerlo…

-Es normal teniendo en cuenta que vuestros poderes están unidos –Lucía lo miró-. ¿No lo sabías? –ella negó mientras fruncía el ceño, no le gustaba que le ocultaran información-. Y supongo que ahora no pararás hasta que te cuente lo que sé, ¿verdad?

-Acertaste papá.

Draco soltó un bufido de resignación.

-Por lo que sé, tus poderes están unidos a los de él; cada uno tiene la mitad de ellos, así como su fuerza, su intensidad y su alcance, es por eso que Réficul quiere tus poderes, princesa… no puede gobernar ni destruir mientras tú tengas la otra mitad de la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

-Sí, creo que sí… ¿Es él quien me está proporcionando los poderes? –Draco asintió en silencio -. ¿Por qué?

-Supongo que por el mismo motivo por el que te concedió cuatro años para poder prepararte y por el mismo motivo que se ha atrevido a hacer cosas impensables que ninguno de nosotros hubiera hecho…

-Arrogancia… -musitó la chica. Draco la miró-… Dijiste que la arrogancia era su punto débil, está tan convencido de que puede ganar esta batalla que se ha permitido el darme cuatro años de ventaja y además encargarse de que mis poderes llegaran a mí…-suspiró mirando a su padre-… En ese caso, si eso es cierto… mis poderes no me servirán de nada en mi batalla contra él, ¿verdad?

Casi podía ver la resignación en cada palabra de su hija.

-Lucía, escúchame –se arrodilló delante de ella-… no te rindas, no puedes rendirte, no ahora… Eres fuerte, luchadora, una superviviente; naciste cuando nadie creía en ello; te viene de familia… tu madre llegó más lejos de lo que nadie hubiese podido pensar que una nacida de muggle pudiera llegar –Lucía sonrió y cuando le preguntó dónde había llegado, Draco le sonrió de vuelta-, fue capaz de llegar hasta mí y sacarme de la oscuridad en la que yo estaba… Eso no lo haría una persona débil ni una cobarde…

-Pero yo no soy mamá…

-No –Draco le acarició la mejilla-. Tú eres Lucía, llevas la valentía de tu madre en el corazón y la intuición mía en tu cabeza… Eres fuerte, princesa; siempre lo has sido…

-¿Crees que yo… bueno, que…

-Ganarás Lucía, y yo estaré allí para ver como lo logras –le sonrió.

Lucía le devolvió el gesto antes de abrazar a su padre por el cuello y enterrar su cabeza en el espacio del hombro de su padre, más para que él no supiera lo que sus ojos decían que por otra cosa.

-Te quiero papá… No lo olvides nunca, pase lo que pase…

-¿Qué… -empezó a decir él.

-Sólo quería decírtelo; hacía mucho que no lo hacía…. –dijo aún con el rostro enterrado contra su cuerpo-.. te quiero.

Por alguna razón, el pecho de Draco le alertó de que algo andaba mal. En un gesto instintivo apretó a su hija contra sí, aspirando el aroma a fruta que su cabello rubio y rizado desprendía. No permitiría que le pasara nada a su hija.

La primera vez que había visto a Jack Zabinni lo había visto como un Blaise en miniatura; el mismo porte elegante que Blaise, el mismo cabello negro, el mismo aire de presunción… excepto por los ojos; Jack mantenía los ojos claros de Luna Lovegood y aquel aire soñador y despistado que tanto adoraba en su tía. Lo había visto presumir subido en una pequeña escoba mientras volaba por el patio trasero de su casa casi a ras de suelo únicamente porque su madre no le permitía elevarse más. Enseguida le había caído bien; había visto en él la eterna imagen del niño tímido y vergonzoso que durante décadas la descendencia de los Zabinni había ignorado por completo.

Se acercó a él despacio; Jack estaba demasiado concentrado mirando la huerta de Hagrid como para darse cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?

El susto que se llevó el chico fue suficiente para que Lucía soltara una sonora carcajada incluso aunque él tuviese la sangre fría de empuñar su varita en un rápido movimiento.

-¡Maldita sea, Lucía! –exclamó el chico llevándose una mano al pecho-¡Casi me da un ataque!

-Deberías de estar siempre prevenido Jack –dijo intentando ser seria pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

-Bueno, no es que pensara que alguien pudiera atacarme mientras miro como crecen las calabazas gigantes de Hagrid, ¿sabes? –intentó defenderse pero sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nunca se sabe Jack… -le contestó Lucía con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? –se interesó el chico al ver esa sonrisa-. Parece que estás un poco… -se calló mientras meditaba alguna palabra para poder expresar la tristeza que veía en los ojos de Lucía y la determinación con la que la chica lo miraba-… no sé…

Ella le sonrió y se apoyó en la cerca que marcaba la huerta privada de Hagrid mientras mirada como las pequeñas calabazas gigantes se veían hermosas entre tanto verde.

-Estoy bien –le aseguró ella-. Demasiadas cosas, quizá en poco tiempo… pero estoy bien. Gracias.-Jack la miró sin comprender-. Por prestarme parte de tu magia…

Jack se encogió de hombros.

-No fue nada, si podía ayudarte de esa forma… ¿por qué no quisiste pedirlo antes? Si Amy no hubiese estado leyendo aquel libro quizá ahora tú…

Lucía lo miró cuando el chico se calló cortando la oración a medias. Ninguno de ellos había hablado de aquello, ninguno de ellos quería mencionar la posibilidad de que Lucía podía haber muerto incluso antes de que Réficul y ella se encontraran de nuevo en la mente de ella, incluso antes de que Lucius Malfoy fuera la víctima del Ritual de Unión que Réficul quería llevar a cabo… Ninguno de ellos había dicho nada al respecto.

Sonrió con cierta tristeza… quizá dentro de poco deberían decirlo.

-Hubiese pasado lo que hubiese tenido que pasar Jack –le dijo ella-. Nuestro destino está fijado por las estrellas desde mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento.

-¿Ahora crees en la astronomía y la adivinación? –preguntó él de forma burlona.

Lucía sonrió. Ella nunca había creído en aquellas cosas, incluso había amenazado en más de una ocasión con dejar aquellas clases, cosa que su madre había aplaudido notablemente pero que su padre le había aconsejado que no hiciera, alegando que si bien adivinación era una mentira, era una clase que podía pasar con bastante facilidad sin tener que estudiar mucho y que la clase de astronomía le enseñaba a leer en las estrellas y a disfrutar de ellas… Más que por lo que había dicho, había sido el brillo en los ojos de su padre al admitir que él había disfrutado con sus clases de astronomía lo que había hecho que no dejase ninguna de las dos.

-No, pero sí creo en el destino –puntualizó ella-, no creo que nada sea azar, ni suerte… creo que todos tenemos una misión que cumplir… tío Harry tuvo que vencer a Voldemort, mi padre tuvo que enfrentarse a sus creencias, Ronald Weasley murió por salvar a su amigo… -en este punto una sonrisa divertida apareció en sus labios; no, él no tenía que haberlo salvado… quizá sí que se podía cambiar el destino después de todo y elegir tu propio camino.

-¿Y cuál crees tú que es mi misión? –preguntó él echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

-Cuidar de Amy –contestó ella con tanta seriedad que Jack la miró esperando que en cualquier momento fuera a reírse-. Hablo en serio –él enarcó una ceja-; siempre lo has hecho…

-Eso no es verdad… -protestó él.

-Vamos Jack, no digas que no… A veces tenía la impresión de que te habías hecho amigo de Jamie sólo para poder vigilar de cerca de Amy –bromeó ella. El rostro de Jack enrojeció de repente-… ¿No me digas que he acertado?

-¡Claro que no! –le contestó él. Lucía entrecerró los ojos mirándolo fijamente-. Al menos no del todo…

-¿Qué? –en esta ocasión Lucía sí que tuvo que reír con ganas, de no haberlo hecho, el dolor en el estómago por aguantar la risa hubiese sido demasiado fuerte.

-Bueno, ya está ¿no? –preguntó fingiendo enfado el chico pero sin poder reprimir una carcajada de vez en cuando-. Me hice amigo de James porque me gustó el modo en que tenía de tratar a su hermana y a ti… y me gustó su forma de ser… -añadió-… pero no puedo negar que de ese modo siempre podía vigilar a Amy… -se ruborizó.

-La quieres mucho ¿verdad? –preguntó Lucía un poco más seria pero sin poder hacer que esa sonrisita burlona acabara de desaparecer de sus labios.

-Sí.

Lucía no dijo nada más. Había sido una pregunta clara, y había obtenido una respuesta clara igualmente. Jack no mentía. Había visto el modo en que la miraba, la forma en que la celaba, la manera en la que la protegía… lo había visto durante demasiados años; primero camuflado bajo el aprecio por ser la hermana de un amigo, después disfrazada bajo la amistad, y más tarde había resultado una relación de amor basada en y labrada a lo largo de los años.

-Entonces esa es tu misión en esta vida –dijo Lucía convencida. Jack la miró-. Siempre has estado ahí para ella aunque Amy no lo supiese… -le sonrió-… por ella te has convertido en la persona que eres, un buen amigo, fiel y caballeroso –añadió haciendo que Jack se ruborizara ligeramente-… Cuídala ¿de acuerdo? El amor es lo más hermoso que puede existir y es un bello tesoro que hay que cuidar cada segundo… Sólo… haz que su vida sea tan hermosa como lo es lo que sientes por ella…

Jack la miró.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo eso? –preguntó el chico.

Lucía le sonrió se forma tranquilizadora.

-Porque hace mucho que no hablamos –se encogió de hombros-, y me apetecía tener esta charla contigo desde hace mucho… después de todo, yo fui la impulsora de vuestro primer beso –le guiñó un ojo en señal cómplice.

Jack entrecerró los ojos mientras recordaba el primer beso con Amy… estaban en el pasillo solos no había nadie y el viento que… miró a Lucía que seguía sonriéndole.

-El viento… la ráfaga que nos unió… tú lo hiciste ¿cierto?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es algo que yo sé y que tú tendrás que averiguar –se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla-. Nos vemos, tengo que ir a entrenar un poco.

Jack meditó las palabras de su amiga tan ensimismado en ellas que no fue consciente del sollozo que escapó de los labios de Lucía cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un día más para estar con ellos, un día menos para vivir… Sonrió mientras sacudía la cabeza; pensar en su futura batalla hacía que filosofeara mucho más que lo de costumbre…

Mirtle no estaba cuando entró en el baño. Había encontrado durante los años que llevaba en Hogwarts, en Mirtle, una amiga en la que confiar y todo porque había defendido a la fantasma cuando un grupo de Slytherins se dedicaba a tirarle cosas puntuando más o menos según la parte del cuerpo de ella que atravesaban.

Observó el fuego azul que llameaba bajo el caldero negro y suspiró mientras volcaba en su interior cinco gramos de escamas de dragón, tres centilitros de sangre de hada y tres cientos gramos y medio de raíz de tubérculo sangrante cortados hasta quedar casi hecho puré.

El agua que cocía se tornó de un ligero tono rojizo y desprendía un olor dulzón que se quedaba impregnado a todo lo que había alrededor.

Miró el reloj. Cuatro horas en reposo a fuego lento sin removerlo. Perfecto; tiempo suficiente para hablar con Amy un rato, después volvería a ver su poción.

La encontró No le extrañó para nada que la pequeña de los Potter hubiera sido capaz de convencer a la anciana señora Pince para que le abriese la biblioteca y la dejase estar allí durante un rato, después de todo, después de Hermione, Amy era la primera estudiante que se conocía todo ala biblioteca casi tan bien como la bibliotecaria, a parte de la propia Lucía, evidentemente.

-¿Ocupada? –preguntó sentándose frente a su amiga.

Amy levantó la mirada del libro que tenía entre manos y miró a su amiga directamente mientras negaba con al cabeza haciendo que el cabello se moviese con gracia a la altura de sus hombros. Lucía vio como su amiga se lo apartaba de la cara con cierto gesto de frustración.

-Pienso cortármelo en cuanto tenga la más mínima oportunidad y mi madre y Jack no puedan darse cuenta –informó con gesto solemne haciendo reír a su amiga.

-¿Por qué? –indagó Lucía-. Te queda bien así.

-Bromeas –dijo Amy negando con la cabeza-. Me agobia tenerlo largo, es un fastidio, sobretodo cuando hago Pociones… tengo que tener cuidado continuamente… No sabes lo que es eso –Lucía la miró enarcando una ceja y Amy sonrió al ver que su amiga agitaba en su mano uno de sus rizos rubios que llegaba hasta la cintura-. De acuerdo, puede que sí lo sepas, pero tú estás acostumbrada… Pero no creo que hayas venido a hablarme de mi peinado ¿no?

Lucía sonrió a medias. Amy siempre había sido una chica muy perspicaz, demasiado quizá y todo, aunque era divertido ver como la chica más perspicaz del grupo era la única que no se daba cuenta de que Jack estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-La verdad es que no. Sólo quería hablar un rato.

-¿Y los demás? –Lucía se encogió de hombros pese a saber donde estaban todos y cada uno de ellos en aquellos precisos momentos-.De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué habría de querer algo más que pasar un rato con mi mejor amiga? –Amy la miró de forma sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre la mesa. Lucía suspiró, sabía que Amy sería la más perspicaz de todos ellos-. Sólo quería pasar un rato contigo antes de que… antes de que todo esto empiece.

Los ojos de Amy adquirieron un tono oscuro que Lucía sólo había visto en una ocasión; durante el funeral de Mark, el mejor amigo de Amy que había muerto hacía ya algunos años.

-No digas tonterías… -dijo Amy agitando la mano; Lucía estaba segura de que lo había hecho más para alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza que por otra cosa.

-Entonces, no me hagas decirlas –le contradijo Lucía estrechando sus ojos mientras sonreía de forma amistosa. Amy le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? –preguntó la chica morena.

Lucía se encogió de hombros y estirando su mano con la palma hacia arriba, dejó que una esfera rojiza saliese de su mano antes de hacerla girar varias veces modelándola hasta formar una pequeña hada de fuego que cubrió con su otra mano invocando el hielo provocando una delicada figura de cristal donde las llamas jugaban dentro del diminuto cuerpo del hada, produciendo varios destellos.

-Claro… tus poderes… notaste mi aura –no era una pregunta.

Lucía se encogió de hombros mientras depositaba la pequeña figura de cristal sobre la mesa.

-No necesito mis poderes para saber dónde estás Amy –le dijo con ironía-. Siempre estás en la biblioteca, al menos cuando no estás en clase… -añadió divertida-. Y ahora que lo pienso, cada vez que te he visto, desde que nos conocimos, llevabas un libro en alguna parte.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –protestó Amy maldiciéndose interiormente al notar que se estaba sonrojando.

-Sí lo es; escondiste aquel libro en tu mochila la vez aquella en que fuimos de excursión con nuestros padres, y aquel día que fuimos de compras a un centro comercial muggle desapareciste en la primera librería que viste, y aquel otro día en que habíamos planeado un día de playa y tu padre te requisó todos los libros para que no pudieras llevar ninguno, fingiste enfermarte para poder descansar en la caseta del socorrista donde había libros que, por supuesto, tú leíste… y aquella vez que…

-Vale, vale… he entendido tu punto… -dijo sonrojada-. Pero no es cierto que últimamente siempre esté en la biblioteca cuando no tengo clases… -insistió.

-Cierto… últimamente cuando no tienes clase estás con Jack, no en la biblioteca –se apresuró a rectificar Lucía aún divertida por la expresión de su amiga.

Amy la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de sonreír con timidez.

-Cállate… odio cuando tienes razón y lo sabes y además de saberlo lo demuestras con tus ironías constantes… -Lucía se encogió de hombros-. ¿Herencia Malfoy o Granger?

-Malfoy –contestó sin dudar la rubia. Amy dejó escapar una leve risita-.¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy orgullosa de quién soy –Lucía miró a su amiga en medio del silencio cómplice de la biblioteca-. Gracias.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Amy.

-Por conocer la biblioteca de mi madre tan bien como ésta –contestó Lucía-. Por saber qué hacer para ayudarme… -Amy se removió incómoda en su asiento mientras le ofrecía una rápida sonrisa tímida a su amiga. Lucía le sonrió de vuelta, estaba claro quién de los dos hermanos Potter había heredado el carácter tímido y las ganas de pasar desapercibido de Harry-. Sólo tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Amy.

-¿Por qué no dejas que los demás te protejan en lugar de buscar esa protección entre los libros?

-¿De qué…

-Amy, puedes engañar a tus padres, a Adam, Dani, Jack, incluso a tu hermano, pero no pretendas engañarme a mí que he estado contigo en casi todos los momentos importantes de tu vida –elevó una mano y empezó a contar-, tu primer vuelo en escoba, tu primera broma, tu primer hechizo, tu primera cita, tu primer beso con Jack…

-¿Cuándo has estado tú conmigo en mi primer beso con Jack? –interrumpió Amy.

-Eso no viene al caso –desestimó la rubia con gran agilidad adquirida durante los años en que había tenido que mentir a su madre para hacer algo que ella no aprobaba. –Amy la miró de forma reprobatoria-. El punto es que insistes en buscar la protección en hechizos y conjuros que los libros te dan pero no eres capaz de aceptar la protección que tanto tus amigos como tu hermano y tu novio llevan años queriéndote prestar.

-No creo que seas la más indicada para reclamarme algo así –le dijo enarcando una ceja-, después de todo, eras tú quien insistías en perder tu magia antes que aceptar una parte de la nuestra…

Lucía la miró de forma fulminante.

-Ese tampoco es el punto que estamos tratando… sólo quiero saber el motivo por el que lo haces… -Amy se encogió de hombros. Lucía suspiró.

-Supongo que… desde la muerte de Mark… pensé que quizá era mejor defenderme yo sola que dejar que los demás de protegiesen… -dijo finalmente.

-Amy… lo que le pasó a Mark fue un accidente; sé que era tu mejor amigo… pero también sé que a él no le gustaría que hubieras alejado a todos de tu lado por su culpa, aunque sea de forma indirecta –Amy sonrió. No, sabía que no le hubiese gustado la idea en absoluto-. No te estoy diciendo que dejes que Jack y Jamie tomen decisiones por ti, porque no creo que ni tú les dejaras ni ellos quisieran –Amy dejó escapar una leve risa de conformidad-, sólo te estoy diciendo que a veces… quizá… deberías dejar que ellos te protejan… o al menos, que crean que lo hacen…

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? –preguntó Amy. Lucía rehuyó su mirada.

-¿Por qué no? –se encogió de hombros-. Me tienes preocupada y no quiero que un día de estos te salgan raíces en el suelo de la biblioteca –añadió bromeando.

Amy le sonrió de vuelta. Lucía tomó la pequeña hada que había creado de cristal y la desplazó con una ligera ráfaga de viento sobre la mesa hasta situarla frente a Amy.

-Sólo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? Jack te quiere y quiere cuidar de ti… déjale que lo haga –se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida-, después de todos estos años enamorado de ti, desde prácticamente que te conoció, creo que se merece el derecho a cuidarte ¿no?

Justo cuando atravesó las puertas de la biblioteca escuchó la voz de Amy.

-¿Desde que me conoció?

Lucía rió y su risa resonó por el pasillo. Miró la hora del reloj y se aseguró de llevar las raíces de sándula y las babas de troll en el bolsillo; era la hora de añadirlas a la poción.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había quedado con Adam en el aula de astronomía, en la torre norte, con la excusa de que le mostrara algunas constelaciones que aún no dominaba y que necesitaba saber para terminar sus tareas de verano sobre esa asignatura. Cosa que era completamente falsa, ya que gracias a las horas que había pasado en la biblioteca, su conocimiento sobre astronomía, al igual que el resto de asignaturas impartidas en Hogwarts, estaba muy por encima del nivel que debería tener.

Parecía que incluso las estrellas se hubiesen de acuerdo para mostrar el cielo más hermoso de todo el verano; formaban constelaciones y figuras en el firmamento, algunas conocidas, otras no tanto, pero figuras al fin y al cabo. Lucía había leído sobre ellas, su madre le había regalado un libro sobre mitología y las historias y leyendas que rondaban cada una de las constelaciones cuando tenía ocho años, libro que ella había leído ávidamente cada noche durante todo un año.

-Son bonitas ¿verdad?

Lucía se giró sin siquiera asustarse, había notado el aura de Adam desde el otro lado de la puerta. El chico se acercó hasta la ventana donde ella estaba recostada mirando el cielo y le sonrió.

-Sí, lo son.

-Te hacen sentir pequeñito e insignificante ¿verdad?

-Yo siempre me siento así –se encogió de hombros con total naturalidad ocasionando una leve risita de él.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Adam mirando a Lucía por primera vez -. ¿Empezamos?

Dos horas. Ese fue el tiempo que pasó junto a Adam mirando estrellas, reconociendo constelaciones, buscando estrellas y de vez en cuando, con la gran oportunidad de ver alguna que otra estrella fugaz caer por su propio peso. Era increíble como el tiempo se pasaba volando cuando Adam estaba al lado de ella; entre bromas y juegos el chico era merecedor del título que en Gryffindor le habían impuesto como profesor substituto de la profesora Sinistra, que ocupaba actualmente el cargo de profesora de astronomía. Y es que Adam era capaz de explicar en diez minutos lo que ella explicaba en una hora y por si eso fuera poco, los chicos que lo escuchaban retenían su información.

Lucía se alegraba de tener un amigo como él, a pesar de que no lo hubiera dicho muy a menudo…

-Vamos… te acompaño hasta la habitación de tus padres –dijo Adam una vez hubieron guardado todo el material.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato más? –Adam la miró -. Alex debe de estar dormido y mis padres… emm… -se encogió de hombros-… seguramente anden un poco ocupados, quiero darles tiempo.

Adam sonrió pero se sonrojó ante el comentario sexual implícito que llevaba el mensaje de su amiga; estaba claro que ella y él no habían sido educados de la misma manera; Lucía era capaz de hablar de sexo en cualquier terreno y con cualquier persona expresando sus pensamientos y hablando en voz alta expresando sus temores, bastante normales para una chica de su edad; seguramente Hermione y Draco se habían encargado de hacerla sentir cómoda con ese tema y no decirle que era un tema tabú o vergonzoso como parecía que hacían la mayoría de padres. Él sin embargo, no era ni de un grupo ni del otro; si bien era cierto que su padre Bill era abierto y espontáneo, se podría decir que hubiese heredado ese carácter a la hora de tratar la sexualidad, pero se equivocaban, y su madre Isbelle tampoco se quedaba atrás, era demasiado vergonzosa para hablar de según que temas; así que por uno o por otro, la conversación más larga sobre sexo que Adam había mantenido con sus padres había durado dos minutos y sólo cuando él tenía siete años. Después de aquello, simplemente se dedicaban a ignorar ese tema por un mutuo acuerdo silencioso que jamás habían expresado.

-¿Quieres ver más estrellas? –preguntó Adam.

-Prefiero hablar contigo –le dijo la chica-. Hace mucho que no hablamos, ¿no te parece?

Adam asintió y se dejó caer sentado en el suelo con la espalda recostada contra el muro de la pared.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-¿Cómo van tus chicas? –preguntó ella curiosa.

Adam torció la boca en un gesto claro de sonrisa tímida y avergonzada, aunque Lucía no supo descifrar si era vergüenza ante la pregunta o vergüenza por lo que él hacía con las chicas.

-¿Tú también vas a reclamarme por mi comportamiento en los últimos años? –preguntó ligeramente molesto -. Tengo bastante con Danielle, gracias.

-No quiero reclamarte nada Adam, jamás lo haría –le dijo ella sonriendo-. Sólo… ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Qué ganas con jugar con todas esas chicas?

-No juego con ellas –se defendió el pelirrojo.

-¿No? ¿Y cómo llamas tú al hecho de enamorarlas, ilusionarlas, pasar un par de días agradables con ellas y luego dejarlas para liarte con la siguiente chica que se te cruza por delante? –le preguntó ella de forma irónica mientras cruzaba sus brazos y enarcaba una ceja.

-Ellas se lo pasan bien durante unos días y yo también –se encogió de hombros-. Nada más.

-¿Has mantenido una conversación con ellas después de haberlas dejado con estúpidas excusas? –Adam enrojeció ante esa pregunta y Lucía sonrió de forma satisfactoria-. Lo suponía.

-Lucía, te quiero mucho como amiga… pero no creo que debas meterte en mi vida privada.

-Precisamente por eso me meto Adam, porque soy tu amiga, pero estoy considerando dejar de serlo ante la actitud que mantienes –Adam la miró entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de intimidarla, pero para Lucía que había crecido bajo la mirada de Draco sabía que aquello era pura fachada y que Adam jamás podría maldecirla tal y como sus ojos indicaban en aquel momento que haría si no cambiaba el tema rápidamente. Suspiró frustrado-. ¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué no? También lo hicieron conmigo… -añadió en un leve susurro.

Lucía lo miró de forma comprensiva.

-¿Te dolió? –Adam la miró confundido-. Cuando ella te dejó, te dolió que lo hiciera, ¿verdad? –el pelirrojo asintió sin saber a donde quería llegar su amiga-, ¿qué sentiste?

-Ira, dolor, tristeza, enojo, soledad, culpabilidad… -sonrió con cierto cinismo-… me culpé creyendo que yo era quien tenía algo malo y que por eso no quería estar conmigo…

-Adam… -le habló con suavidad-… ¿te das cuenta de que todo eso que tú sentiste es lo que estás haciendo sentir a todas esas chicas a las que dejas para estar con otra?

Los ojos de Adam se abrieron de par en par al escuchar las palabras de Lucía. No. Realmente no lo había pensado; él simplemente se había limitado a hacer el mismo daño que le habían hecho a él; se había limitado a jugar con todas y cada una de aquellas chicas con las que había estado sólo para ahorrarse el enamorarse de ellas y volver a sufrir como lo había hecho con la chica que le destrozó el corazón.

Con la capacidad de leer la mente que Lucía tenía sin llegar a recurrir a sus poderes, la chica rubia le sonrió.

-No quieres para no ser querido y para no querer para evitarte el daño… -le susurró-… pero así sólo consigues dañarte más, Adam… Estás jugando a un juego peligroso… A veces, es mejor amar con todo el corazón y dejar que a uno se lo rompan que ir destrozando los corazones de los demás…

Adam la miró.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de relaciones? –le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Lucía se encogió de hombres

-Supongo que desde que maduré –lo miró de forma significativa-, cosa que no se puede decir de todo el mundo… -le sonrió a medias con cierta autosuficiencia que al mayor de los Weasley le recordó a Draco en sus mejores clases de pociones.

-No deberías criticar las acciones de los demás –le dijo Adam en un intento de defenderse de las palabras de ella aún sabiendo que Lucía tenía razón.

-No pretendo criticarte Adam, sino hacerte ver lo que estás haciendo; teniendo en cuenta que no has escuchado a Dani y que has preferido girar los ojos cada vez que alguna de las chicas con las que has estado te han pedido una explicación coherente… -le sonrió y probó otra cosa-… ¿qué ocurriría si a alguna de nosotras un chico nos hiciera lo mismo que tú estás haciendo?

Adam no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Lucía también sonrió. No era necesario que contestara, ambos sabían la respuesta; cualquier que se atreviera a jugar con los sentimientos de alguna de ellas sufriría varias maldiciones procedentes de la varita del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Por qué este interés repentino en hablar conmigo sobre esto? –preguntó Adam.

-¿Y por qué no? –le sonrió e inclinándose hacia un lado le dio un beso en la mejilla pecosa-. Después de todo, eres mi amigo, y para eso están los amigos, para las cosas buenas y las malas ¿no? –Adam sonrió-. Al menos eso fue lo que me enseñó cierto pelirrojo hace bastante tiempo –él no dijo nada. Lucía tampoco; no era necesario. La chica se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Lucía, gracias… intentaré arreglar lo que he estropeado… -ella le sonrió de vuelta antes de abandonar el aula.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cien gramos de cuerno de dragón, tres pelos de la cola de un unicornio y dos gotas de rocío recogidas con la primera luz del alba.

Tres giros a la derecha, dos vueltas en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y avivar el fuego.

La poción se tornó de un color dorado pálido. Lucía miró el contenido; todo estaba bien. La poción iba perfectamente a tiempo. Lo conseguiría.

Encontró a las dos pelirrojas cerca de las mazmorras, demasiado cerca en realidad, de la entrada donde se suponía que estaba la sala común de Slytherin. Ambas cuchicheaban en un rincón oscuro pendientes de su alrededor, pero no lo suficiente para darse cuenta de la presencia de Lucía.

-Si Snape os encuentra tan cerca de su casa, os castigará lo que queda de verano. –les advirtió.

Ambas chicas se giraron sobresaltadas y con cara de culpabilidad, bueno, al menos Danielle; Jen había desarrollado a lo largo de su corta edad una cara angelical de total inocencia que se instalaba en s rostro de forma mecánica cada vez que creía que le habían pillado haciendo alguna travesura, cosa que había ocurrido demasiado a menudo para consternación de todos aquellos que habían sufrido las bromas de la pequeña pelirroja.

-¡Nos has dado un susto de muerte! –exclamó Danielle indignada mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón-. Da gracias a que aún sigue latiendo y no me ha dado un infarto aquí mismo… ¿qué pretendías?

Lucía sonrió divertida.

-Mejor yo que Snape, ¿no? –preguntó mirando a las dos chicas-. ¿Se puede saber qué diablos estáis haciendo?

-Vigilar la entrada y buscar puntos débiles para cerrar la entrada de forma provisional –anunció con solemnidad Jen mientras los ojos de Dani brillaban divertidos.

-Pensáis hacerlo en cuanto acabe la cena del primer día, ¿verdad? –afirmó Lucía más que preguntó. Las dos pelirrojas afirmaron. Lucía suspiró; esas dos nunca iban a cambiar, pero no les hacía falta-. Tened cuidado de que no os pillen, no me gustaría tener que estar separadas de vosotras sólo porque estáis castigadas de por vida… -les sonrió.

-¿Nos estabas buscando? –preguntó Jen.

-Sí, quería daros esto –les sonrió mientras sacaba un viejo libro amarillento de su bolsillo y lo agrandaba ante los ojos de las dos chicas con un sencillo movimiento de mano.

-¿Qué es?-le preguntó Dani tomando el libro.

-Un libro escrito por Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni relatando todas las bromas que les jugaron a los miembros de otras casas…. –las chicas se miraron entre sí y Lucía sonriendo añadió-… y lo más importante… el modo de que culparan a otros en lugar de a ellos.

-¡Esto es un tesoro! –gritó Dani apretando el libro contra su pecho -¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Lo escribió Draco Malfoy ¿recuerdas? –dijo con burla la rubia-. Malfoy es mi apellido, así que supongo que Draco Malfoy es mi padre por lo que pude acceder a él y…

-Vale, vale, lo he captado –dijo Dani demasiado interesada en abrir el libro mientras que Jen empezaba a pasar las páginas -. ¿No tendrás problemas por habérnoslo dado?

Se encogió de hombros. No podía decirles la verdad, que no podía tener más problemas de los que ya tenía y que podía morir en un par de días, así que mintió, tal y como le había aconsejado su padre en numerosas ocasiones: si no puedes decir la verdad sin dañar a nadie, di una mentira que no haga daño.

-No; es sólo una copia –afirmó-. El original lo tiene él en su despacho.

-¿Has visto esto? –preguntó Jen señalando una página. Dani sonrió al leer por encima la broma-. ¡Lucía, esto es genial! ¿Cómo podemos pagártelo?

Dani asintió fervorosamente. Lucía suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos al ver que sus dos amigas la miraban casi con idolatría; empezaba a saber cómo se sentía Harry cuando los demás le miraban como el "salvador del mundo" aún sin querer serlo.

-Sólo prometedme que lo utilizaréis bien y que sobre todo, no haréis nada de eso cuando estén cerca mi padre o Blaise… podrían reconocer alguna de sus bromas… Y entonces las tres estaríamos metidas en un buen lío –añadió con una sonrisita traviesa.

-Lo prometemos solemnemente –dijeron las dos chicas colocando una mano en el corazón tal y como hacían los niños pequeños.

Lucía sonrió y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de la burla en las palabras de sus amigas. Miró el reloj. En veinte minutos debía añadir el último ingrediente a la poción.

-Nos vemos más tarde, tengo que hacer algo –dijo-. Por cierto, mirar la broma ciento cincuenta y tres, el apartado "b".

Cuando se alejaba por los pasillos pudo escuchar las risas de sus amigas. Risas. Risas era lo que iban a necesitar si nada salía como había planeado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sorprendió cuando vio a su madre salir del despacho del profesor Jones, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando un aún confuso Harry salió detrás de ella. El profesor Jones miró a ambos con una sonrisa en los labios y antes de que pudiera decir nada, su madre, Hermione Granger, se había abrazado a él en una muestra de cariño y confidencialidad que pocas veces había visto en ella; su madre solía ser muy cariñosa, sí, y no se cansaba nunca de besar y abrazar a su familia, pero con los ajenos a su círculo se mostraba desconfiada y arisca, no por nada había pasado su adolescencia dentro de una guerra que le había enseñado a desconfiar.

Por eso, verla abrazada a aquel hombre con aquella sonrisa, y ver como le susurraba algo en el oído de forma divertida y juguetona le hizo sonreír a ella también; su madre era feliz, y eso era todo lo que podría haber deseado para ella en alguna ocasión.

Harry se rascó la nuca; Lucía sonrió. Conocía lo bastante bien a aquel hombre, no por nada era su padrino, para saber que aquel gesto era el sinónimo de Jamie de revolverse el cabello, signo ambos, de que estaban nerviosos o confusos o que avergonzados; y Lucía sabía que en aquella ocasión era por confusión.

Y confusión era lo que vio en los ojos de Harry cuando después de soltarse del abrazo de Hermione, el profesor Jones se giró hacia él y lo abrazo del mismo modo, en un gesto fraternal que nunca había visto compartir a Harry con nadie; y aunque al principio se mostraba un poco reticente a devolver el gesto, finalmente lo hizo mientras cerraba los ojos. Y Lucía no pudo hacer nada menos que sonreír.

Giró sus pasos por donde había venido; quizá no era el momento más adecuado para despedirse del profesor Jones ni para hablar con él; quizá no era el momento ni el día; quizá no pudiese hacerlo… Pero no le importaba; le había bastado ver los gestos de su madre y su padrino para saber que el profesor Jones se había mostrado como Ronald Weasley ante los dos y que, el triángulo que durante tantos años había habitado en Hogwarts volvía a estar unido, al menos, todo lo unido que podían.

No, definitivamente, no era el mejor día para hablar con el Jones.

La enfermería estaba vacía a excepción por el cuerpo de Jamie bajo las sábanas y mantas de la cuarta cama de la fila de la izquierda. Lucía se deslizó hasta allí con sumo cuidado de que no la viesen. Seguía dormido. Apartó un mechón rubio del rostro del chico y lo miró con la infinita ternura que él siempre había despertado en ella. Bañado con la luz de la luna, el rostro de Jamie parecía tranquilo y sereno, relajado, nada que ver con el agitada y rebelde chico que no podía estar quieto en el mismo lugar por más de dos minutos seguidos.

Se había movido entre sueños y tenía la sábana a medio cuerpo, a la altura de la camisa del pijama; un brazo reposando entre el pecho y el abdomen y el otro colgando fuera de la cama. Lucía sonrió y, tal y como había hecho cientos de veces con Alex, colocó los brazos del chico en posición cómoda antes de taparlo con las sábanas hasta al altura del pecho; no quería que se resfriase por una mala noche de sueños revueltos.

Una semana… llevaba una semana dormido y aún no despertaba. Su padre le había dicho que era normal debido a la gran cantidad de energía que había tenido que soltar para soportar la magia de los chicos durante tanto tiempo y había añadido que seguramente dormiría un par de días más. Pero durante toda la semana no había pasado ni un solo día que no hubiera pasado por la enfermería para estar con él aunque fueran unos minutos; sonrió; minutos que se convertían en horas.

Sólo le faltaba él. Sólo le faltaba despedirse de él y no quería hacerlo; no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Se sentó en la cama de Jamie y lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos. Era su amigo, su confidente, su guardián, su todo… y su nada… ¿cómo despedirse de alguien que lo significa todo para ti sabiendo que tienes la posibilidad de ser la última vez que lo veas?

Era imposible decirle todas las cosas que quería decirle; era imposible darle las gracias por haber iniciado una amistad que había durado años, e imposible de agradecer las veces que había estado a su lado ayudándola y apoyándola; era imposible pedirle perdón por todos los castigos que él había recibido por su culpa y era imposible hablarle de todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos durante el tiempo que se conocían.

No podía hablarle de lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él, ni del momento en que lo había empezado a sentir; tampoco podía hablarle de lo que significaba que a veces bastase con mirarse a los ojos para saber lo que el uno quería decir; tampoco podía decirle que quizá esa era la última vez que vería su rostro…

Demasiadas cosas por decir y muy poco tiempo. Llevaba la pequeña botellita de cristal en su bolsillo con la poción preparada; media hora de reposo y sería el momento de tomarla, y toda su vida y su futuro se decidiría en aquel momento.

Sí, demasiadas cosas por decir y muy poco tiempo…

Sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia el rostro del chico y lo besaba en la frente.

-A veces… cuando no sabes que decir… -susurró cerca de su rostro-… cuando no sabes expresar todo lo que quieres decir… es mejor… actuar…

Sin saber de donde sacó el valor, besó dulcemente los labios de Jamie; un dulce tacto con sabor a chocolate y limón, dulces, fríos en aquel momento, suaves… Un beso que le transmitía lo que sus palabras no podían decir… Te quiero por ser mi amigo, te quiero por estar a mi lado siempre, te quiero por ayudarme siempre, te quiero por ser quién eres, te quiero por ser cómo eres, te quiero por aceptarme, te quiero porque me haces feliz, te quiero porque a tu lado siempre sonrío, te quiero por lo que me haces sentir, te quiero por no cambiar nunca pese al paso del tiempo… Simplemente… te quiero.

Lucía se separó de él aún con suavidad y si se hubiese fijado en el rostro de él, hubiese visto como una dulce sonrisa empezaba a surcar la cara de Jamie. En lugar de eso, Lucía se tumbó en la cama de al lado y antes de pensarlo siquiera, se bebió la poción en silencio.

Se relajó, cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Era la hora de enfrentarse a su destino… después de todo… ya se había despedido de su presente únicamente por si no salía de su enfrentamiento.

Jamie notó el sabor de chocolate y limón mezclado en sus labios cuando abrió los ojos. Giró la cabeza buscando a alguien. Una carta sobre su mesta de noche le llamó la atención; más que nada, por estar sobre un viejo libro que jamás había visto.

Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia el otro lado. El cuerpo de Lucía parecía descansar sobre una de las camas. Extrañado se incorporó para mirarla; en sus manos, una pequeña ampolla de cristal. Frunció el ceño.

Estiró la mano y abrió el libro por la página marcada; sus ojos se abrieron al leer la poción; abrió la carta con dedos temblorosos y sus ojos la leyeron con rapidez debido a la fluidez de la caligrafía de Lucía.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho tonta? –le preguntó mirándola. No halló respuesta -¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Bella entró en la habitación sin llamar; uno de los hombre la había mandado llamar al notar que el Nuevo Señor Oscuro no se había levantado de su cama en varias horas y no parecía querer hacerlo; al inspeccionarlo se habían dado cuenta de que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción.

Apartó al hombre que lo estaba mirando en aquel momento y reparó en el rostro contraído de quien podría haber sido su hijo y se había convertido en un monstruo. Levantó sus párpados y vio como sus pupilas demostraban estar inconsciente. Su piel estaba fría y el aura de su magia lo rodeaba en una especie de escudo para protegerlo.

Suspiró al encontrar una botellita con restos de poción cerca de sus manos, sobre la cama; la tomó y la olió repetidas veces para asegurarse de que no se equivocaba. Miró el cuerpo durmiente de Réficul.

-Así es como lo hacías… -murmuró-… ahora sólo depende de ella…

-¿Señora?

Bellatrix se giró hacia los cuatro hombres que guardaban las habitaciones de Réficul.

-Fuera –ordenó sin dar más explicaciones-. No quiero que nadie entre en esta habitación hasta que yo lo ordene –uno de los hombres iba a replicar algo pero se lo pensó mejor al ver la mirada de Bella.

-Sí, señora –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Tan pronto se hubo quedado sola, Bella miró de nuevo a Réficul.

-Así que este es el principio del fin… -le dijo-… y ahora… ¿en qué bando se supone que estoy? ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?

En un gesto puramente maternal e instintivo, se atrevió a rozar la frente de Réficul para apararle los cabellos negros que caían sobre sus ojos cerrados. Jamás lo había hecho; jamás se había atrevido a rozar la piel de su propio hijo… Fría. No se sorprendió al encontrarla fría, después de todo, la frialdad formaba parte de él desde el día de su nacimiento.

-Mi pequeño… -murmuró con una media sonrisa-… ¿qué es lo que he hecho con tu vida? Debí de haberte cuidado y criado como un hijo, no como el descendiente de la oscuridad… Ahora es demasiado tarde.

Lucía abrió los ojos. La figura imponente de Réficul se alzaba a unos metros de ella, descansando cómodamente en un único sillón rojo oscuro; el color de la sangre, a juicio de la chica rubia.

-Veo que ya has llegado –dijo él-. ¿Sigues sin querer darme tu poder por propia voluntad?

-Jamás haré algo así –contestó Lucía levantándose del suelo.

-Sólo tienes que unirte a mí… -le pidió él una vez más mientras sus ojos negros recorrían la esbelta figura de la chica-… te daré todo el poder que una vez has podido desear.

-¿A cambio de muertes de inocentes, oscuridad y sangre? –negó la cabeza un par de veces con una sonrisa sarcástica-. Me temo que no.

Réficul se levantó de su asiento. Su figura imponente vestida de negro frente a los ojos de Lucía. Un gesto con su mano y una espada de hoja afilada y empuñadura tallada en piedra negra con runas inscritas en ella apareció en su mano derecha. Lucía observó cada giro que el arma daba en poder de su enemigo. Cada destello, cada giro, cada corte al aire, desprendía un aura oscura y negra que helaba la sangre.

-En ese caso, tendremos que pelear –dijo él con resolución simple.

Lucía sonrió.

-Me parece bien –contestó ella.

Unió sus manos al frente concentrándose levemente en su propio poder interno. Notó el escudo de calor que la rodeaba y la tan conocida presencia de la magia de sus amigos que se adaptaba a la suya para fortalecerla. De la nada, salió una espada con la hoja afilada y la empuñadura en forma de cruz decorada con piedras rosadas y runas de protección, que ella misma había grabado.

Si aquello fue una sorpresa para Réficul no lo sabría nunca porque tenía sus ojos cerrados mientras realizaba el cántico de forma interna.

-"Que la luz sea mi aliada, que la luz venza a la oscuridad. Protégeme de la presencia de las tinieblas y sesga con juicio el alma de mis enemigos. Invoco al poder de los cuatro elementos y ofrezco mi vida a cambio de ello. Guíame en el camino de la esperanza y la bondad"

Abrió los ojos y giró un par de veces su arma creada con su propia energía. Sonrió de forma sarcástica y adoptó la posición de guardia mientras la espada elevada a la altura de su cara parecía dividir el rostro de la chica en dos partes con su hoja haciendo de frontera entre ambas partes.

-¿Empezamos?

Réficul sonrió. Sí, era un día hermoso para recuperar el poder completamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola! Se terminó el capítulo!**

**Que tal? Os ha gustado la forma en que se ha despedido de todos y cada uno de los chicos antes de tomarse la poción para caer inconsciente y poder enfrentarse a Réficul?**

**Dejadme vuestras opiniones en el código postal que aparece…**

**Ups, perdón, me equivoqué, eso es en la tele… jajajajaja; dejadme vuestras opiniones y reviews donde siempre ok?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente y último capitulo de Nueva esperanza.**

**Un besito para todos, sed buenos y leed!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	38. Chapter 31

**Hola :D!**

**Bueno, supongo que estais deseando leer el capítulo, el último capitulo de Nueva Esperanza… sobre todo los que lo habeis estado leyendo desde que lo inicié como un oneshot y ha resultado ser… en fin… lo que estais leyendo ahora mismo :D**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me habeis estado dejando reviews a lo largo de estos capitulos, porque han sido vuestras palabras y vuestros animos los que me empujaban a escribir cada día un poco más; así que gracias, Nueva Esperanza no existiría sin vosotros :D**

**Seguiré escribiendo… porque es algo que me gusta hacer; es como transportarme a un universo paralelo, a mi propio mundo donde puedo ser quien quiera en ese momento. Así que los que quieran seguir leyendo cosas escritas por mí, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, dirigiros a mi profile y encontrareis algunos oneshots que he ido escribiendo y también encontrareis un fic largo que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos, muy distinto a este, pero que me gusta como está quedando.**

**Bueno, ya sí, sin que perdais más el tiempo, os dejo para que leais el último capitulo.**

**Un beso!**

CAPITULO 28

"_Es mi turno. Tengo que hacerlo yo sola James. Cuando abras esta carta y leas estas lineas, yo ya me habré tomado la poción de la inconsciencia… Mi cuerpo seguirá aquí pero mi alma estará luchando con Réficul en algún lugar que aún desconozco._

_Cuida de mi cuerpo hasta que despierte y pueda volver a verte. Eres la única persona a quien confiaría todo y eres la persona a quien lo hago._

_Con cariño, Lucía Malfoy Granger"_

--------------

Se alegraba de haber practicado la magia sin varita; mientras que su espada respondía de forma sistemática y casi inconsciente a los ataques de Réficul, su mano izquierda manejaba la magia enviando hechizos y desviando los propios hechizos y conjuros de magia que él le enviaba a ella. Había supuesto que el levantar un escudo protector a su alrededor le había costado mucha energía, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no estaba cansada.

Sus espadas chocaron una vez más, ambas hojas afiladas frente a frente, la espada de la luz y la espada de la oscuridad; ambas emitiendo diferentes energías a su alrededor con cada nuevo corte y defensa que sus dueños manejaban a su antojo.

-¡Tinieblas de la oscuridad! –gritó Réficul haciendo un giro con su mano.

Lucía sintió como el frío se apoderaba de la habitación en la que estaba. Frío. Siempre frío. Dos veces la había vencido con el frío y esta vez no se dejaría vencer de la misma forma. Esta vez no había lugar a la duda o la indecisión; o moría o mataba; era así de simple, así de sencillo.

-Luz de la bondad, protege mi alma… -murmuró apenas ella.

Una luz dorada salió de su mano izquierda mientras que su espada en la derecha detenía un golpe certero que de haber seguido su camino hubiera sesgado su estómago. La luz rodeó el cuerpo de Lucía y el frío de la sala se estabilizó regulándose la temperatura.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para recuperarse del último ataque cuando Réficul invocó el poder del viento formando un tornado a ras del suelo que se acercaba de forma peligrosa a ella.

Un salto a la derecha fue suficiente para esquivarlo, pero no para detenerlo. Lucía concentró su poder en la electricidad y dirigió su mano hacia el tornado. Pequeños rayos electrificantes derrotaron al viento ante la escéptica mirada de Réficul.

-Veo que has estado practicando –un nuevo ataque con la espada hizo a Lucía retroceder un par de pasos antes de recuperar el terreno perdido.

-¿Lo dudabas?

-No imaginé que fueras tan buena con una espada –las hojas volvieron a chocar entre ellas.

Lucía invocó su poder y lo transmitió a la espada que empujó lejos de ella la espada oscura.

Se sentía observaba por él. La oscuridad emanaba de la figura de Réficul como si formara parte de su propio cuerpo. Y en realidad, lo era. Oscuridad era todo lo que él conocía, todo lo que él era.

Réficul la miró mientras se reponía del ataque mágico de Lucía. La había subestimado. Había creído que se enfrentaba a una niña que no sabría manejar sus poderes de forma adecuada, una niña asustada por haber perdido la conciencia dos veces y en ambas ocasiones hasta el punto de poder haber muerto; pero estaba completamente equivocado y se estaba dando cuenta en aquellos momentos.

Lucía Malfoy era, además de bonita, una luchadora. Y estaba dando muestras de ello.

Sonrió.

Sabía cual era el punto débil de Lucía. Sus amigos, sus padres, todo aquel que le importara y todo aquel por quien estaba intentando defender su propia vida para salvar la de todos.

-Quizá deberíamos hacer esto más interesante… -dijo Réficul-. ¿Un cambio de escenario?

La ola de frío y miedo recorrió su cuerpo atravesando su escudo pero ella se mantuvo firme. Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras una sensación de vértigo y escalofríos le recorría la espalda. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, su cuerpo elevó una vez más su escudo a su alrededor casi sin darse cuenta o de ser consciente.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un campo. Infértil y árido. Las montañas los rodeaban y el suelo era un compuesto de carbón, tierra, piedras y rocas. No había ni un pequeño rastro de que algo con vida hubiese estado ahí en algún momento, pero sí había indicios suficientes que adelantaban que jamás crecería nada verde en aquellas tierras áridas.

El cielo estaba encapotado y apenas sí se veía. Una nube negra estática estaba sobre ellos. Mágicamente, algunos rayos de luz se enfocaban hacia donde estaban ellos; prácticamente como si fuera de día, pero con la única diferencia de que la nube negra era tan espesa que los rayos del sol no podría haberla atravesado ni aunque lo hubiese deseado.

-Bonito ¿no crees? –Lucía le miró. La sonrisa que tenía Réficul en el rostro no presagiaba nada bueno. Supo que tenía razón cuando escuchó de la boca de él otra pregunta que era una orden- ¿Te apetece tener audiencia?

--------------------------------

-¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?

Hermione estaba fuera de sus casillas y los demás no tardaban mucho en hacerlo presente apartándose del lado de la mujer castaña que daba vueltas por la enfermería. Únicamente Draco, Jones y Harry parecían estar comportándose con ella del mismo modo en que lo harían siempre, y eso era debido, seguramente a que eran los únicos que habían visto como la tranquila Hermione perdía el buen juicio en más de una ocasión.

-¿En qué estaba pensando? –miró a Draco -¡La culpa es tuya! –Draco enarcó una ceja.

-Explícame eso –pidió de forma tranquila.

-¡Tú y tu manía de enseñarla a hacer pociones desde que era pequeña! ¡Si no la hubieses enseñado no hubiese sido capaz de elaborar una poción como esta!

-Lo habría aprendido sola… -intervino Harry-… Draco no tiene que…

Jones frunció el ceño. Estaba ocurriendo algo. Sentía como cada molécula del cuerpo se desestabilizaba.

-Chicos… -intentó llamar.

-¿De verdad crees eso, Hermione? –preguntó tranquilamente el hombre rubio con una media sonrisa.

Harry observó a su amiga. Parecía a punto de saltarle al cuello a Draco y en cierto modo su mirada le recordaba a la mirada que tenía aquel día justo antes de pegarle un puñetazo. Se sorprendió cuando vio como Hermione sonreía de forma cansada.

-Ya sabes que no… -contestó recargándose en el pecho del hombre mientras Draco la abrazaba de forma reconfortante.

-Chicos, creo que…-volvió a intentar hablar Jones.

-¿Por qué ha…

James se calló al notar que algo estaba cambiando en su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor. El rostro del profesor Jones estaba tenso.

-¿Profesor? Creo que no me encuentro muy bien… -consiguió decirle.

Notó como la mano del profesor se aferraba en torno a su brazo. Escuchó un grito de sorpresa. Alguien llamando a Draco. Su padre preguntando qué estaba ocurriendo.

Cerró los ojos. La sensación de caer al vacío le provocaba mareos y náuseas. Aún sentía la mano de su profesor aferrándolo con fuerza pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para evitar que cayese. Sus rodillas se mezclaron con el suelo blando. Barro.

Abrió los ojos.

No sabía dónde estaba. Era un paraje desconocido. El profesor Jones lo estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie. Draco sujetaba a Hermione con fuerza mientras le levantaba la cara para asegurarse por sus propios ojos de que estaba bien. Su padre se acercó hasta él de forma inmediata.

-¿Estás bien, Jamie? –preguntó.

El chico asintió.

-¿Dónde…

-Bienvenidos.

En un acto reflejo, Harry colocó a James detrás de él. Pero el chico fue capaz de vislumbrar la figura de Lucía erguida con ¿una espada? Frente a ella, un chico de la edad de Adam más o menos, blandía una espada oscura que emitía ondas negras.

-Estáis a punto de ver el fin de la humanidad, la bondad y el amor –dijo con cierto desdén Réficul fingiendo sentimentalismo.

-No si puedo evitarlo.

-¿Lucía?

-Ahora no, mamá –pidió Lucía sin siquiera mirarla-. Quedaros donde estáis –añadió al ver que Jamie iba a dar un paso hacia ella-. Acabo de crear un escudo para vosotros, si os mantenéis ahí estaréis a salvo…

-¿Qué…

-El escudo está formado por mi energía –explicó Lucía sin apartar los ojos de Réficul-. Mientras estéis ahí no os pasará nada…

Harry abrió la boca para preguntar algo pero no pudo hacerlo. En ese momento sus ojos estaban fijos en la llamarada de fuego que había envuelto a Lucía. A su lado Hermione se debatía en los brazos de Draco por ir a ayudar a su hija.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? –preguntó James.

-Nos está protegiendo con su energía –explicó Jones-. Estaremos seguros aquí hasta que su energía se agote y el escudo caiga…

-Hasta que muera… -dijo en un susurro James-. Papá… ¿no podemos…

-No Jamie, esta vez no. Es su batalla –le dijo Harry

-Pero incluso tú tuviste ayuda –le dijo Jamie ligeramente enfadado por la actitud de su padre. Los ojos verdes de Harry se nublaron un segundo mientras miraba a su hijo-. Lo siento, no quise decir eso…

-Sí, sí quisiste decirlo James –le corrigió su padre-, nunca te retractes de algo que crees con el corazón y lo cierto es que tienes razón –miró hacia Lucía-, incluso yo tuve ayuda…

------------------------------

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó Réficul mientras incrementaba el calor de sus llamas.

Lucía deshizo el hechizo con relativa facilidad empleando su propio poder.

-¿Por qué he hecho qué? –preguntó ella.

-Dejarlos allí encerrados –fingió estar dolido-, así no es divertido.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejarles al margen de eso? ¿No podías haber dejado a Jamie fuera al menos?

Los ojos de Réficul brillaron cuando blandió su espada una vez más contra la chiquilla rubia. Corte, giro y estoque. Lucía giró, esquivó y detuvo al mismo tiempo que retrocedía hasta que su espalda quedó atrapada entre la espada oscura y una pared de roca.

-Porque él es la parte más divertida… -le aseguró Réficul.

-Luz eterna, ven a mí… -murmuró Lucía.

Un escudo blanco cegador cubrió el cuerpo de la chica haciendo que Réficul retrocediese varios pasos al ser atacado por la espada blanca de ella. No podía ver nada, así que únicamente podía detener los golpes según escuchaba la espada cortar el aire.

-----------------------------

-¿Desde cuándo sabe manejar una espada de ese modo? –preguntó Draco -.¿Es obra tuya?

Jones negó con la cabeza.

-Lo ha hecho ella sola. Ha formado un arma con su energía; dado que ahora su magia es más poderosa debido a la unión de la magia entregada por los chicos, puede dedicar su reserva de magia a invocar y manejar un arma y en su caso ha sido una espada… es una magia muy antigua… me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado el conjuro para crearla…

-La biblioteca –Jamie se encogió de hombros cuando los adultos le miraron-. Bueno, allí hay libros, y estoy seguro de que los libros de mi padre, más los de Hermione más los de Draco han sido suficientes…

-Es posible… -dijo finalmente Jones después de meditarlo unos segundos.

-----------------------------

Lucía se agachó a tiempo para evitar un corte de espada que hubiera ido directamente a su cuello; girando sobre su propio cuerpo golpeó al demonio con su espada de lado dándole un golpe, pero no un corte.

-Ni siquiera puedes hacerlo ¿verdad?-Lucía lo miró-. Acabas de tener la oportunidad perfecta para herirme y no lo has hecho… Ni siquiera puedes herirme… ¿cómo piensas matarme?

Lucía bajó su espada.

Él tenía razón. No había sido capaz de herirle… ¿cómo iba a matarlo? Se había preparado durante cuatro física y mágicamente para combatirle; conocía hechizos, conjuros, encantamientos, pociones y embrujos que podrían herirle hasta lo más profundo de su alma si es que alguien como él tenía alma… Pero en ningún momento se había preparado psicológicamente para hacer algo como aquello; no estaba preparada para matar a nadie, ni siquiera a él… No podía hacerlo…

Los ojos de Réficul brillaron cuando vieron como Lucía bajaba la espada y su escudo se hacía más débil.

-Entrégame tus poderes Lucía…

Pero ella no contestó; se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Quizá necesites un pequeño incentivo…. –manifestó Réficul mirando hacia el escudo donde estaban a salvo los adultos y Jamie-… me pregunto… si habrá entre ellos alguno con el corazón lo suficientemente oscuro para entregarme algunos poderes…

-No te atrevas a tocarlos… -murmuró Lucía.

Réficul entrecerró los ojos mientras se fijaba en todos y cada uno de los presentes. Sonrió volviéndose hacia Lucía.

-Última oportunidad, Lucía… podrías perder a más de una persona importante en un solo golpe… ¿Me darás tus poderes?

-Jamás…

-Si no los obtengo por las buenas… -una esfera de azul brillante empezó a acumularse en su mano desnuda-… ¡los tendré por las malas!

-¡NOOOO!

------------------------------------

Hermione no estaba prestando atención a lo que hablaban su marido y los demás. Sus ojos sólo estaban fijos en Lucía. Era increíble como la chica se movía con agilidad y decisión sobre aquel terreno; el escudo protector blanco brillaba a su alrededor y la espada ligera que estaba utilizando cortaba y paraba los ataques de forma rápida, casi como si aquella espada formar parte del cuerpo de su hija.

Su hija… ¿dónde estaba la pequeña niña asustadiza por haber hecho magia sin darse cuenta? ¿dónde estaba la niñita que se refugiaba en la cama matrimonial cuando había tormenta?

Había desaparecido… había crecido…

Delante de ella sólo veía a una preciosa adolescente a punto de cumplir los quince años; el cabello rizado y rubio caía sobre su espalda y se agitaba con los movimientos que ella realizaba.

Frunció el ceño. Algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué se había detenido? La energía del escudo estaba descendiendo de forma considerable. Bajaba su espada.

Vio como Réficul alzaba la suya después de intercambiar unas palabras con ella.

Su instinto de madre la hizo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir y antes de que nadie pudiera impedírselo, atravesó el escudo que Lucía había interpuesto, soltándose del abrazo de Draco y evitando las manos de Harry y Ron.

-¡NOOO!

--------------------------------

Lucía había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe. Golpe que no llegó. Lavanda. La fragancia de su madre la envolvía. Abrió sus párpados. Su madre estaba junto a ella, ambas tiradas en el suelo.

-¿Mamá? –preguntó.

Pero Hermione no contestó. Una triste sonrisa había muerto en los labios de Hermione.

-¿Mamá? Contesta mamá… por favor… ¿qué…

La giró sobre su propio cuerpo. Una herida en la espalda que atravesaba el corazón. No fue consciente de cuando las manos de Draco la separaron de ella. Ni tampoco fue consciente de cuando el cuerpo de su madre fue envuelto en los brazos de Harry. Sólo la risa escalofriante de Réficul la hizo volver a la realidad. Su madre había muerto, acababa de morir por salvarla a ella.

---------------------------------

No podía ser cierto. Ella no podía estar muerta. No podía morir. Tenían mucho que hacer… demasiadas cosas para que ella se fuera sin más… Ella no podía morir. Miró a Ron desesperado.

-Haz algo… -le suplicó-… por favor… tienes que poder hacer algo…

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Ha muerto Draco –dijo intentando no mirar al rubio-; no puedo hacer nada por ella.

-Potter –pidió Draco -, tú tienes poder, tú puedes hacer…

-No puedo hacer nada Draco, por mucho poder que tenga, no puedo devolver la vida a nadie… -tomó la mano de Hermione-… preciosa… como siempre…

Draco sintió un pinchazo en la nuca.

"Ven a mí y entrégame la oscuridad que nace en tu corazón"

Draco se giró. Los ojos de Réficul estaban clavados en él.

"Fue ella… Lucía Malfoy… por su culpa Hermione Granger está muerta… -susurró la voz dentro de su cabeza-… te ayudaré a vengarla si accedes a darme tu energía oscura…"

Draco entrecerró los ojos. La sangre de Hermione aún estaba caliente entre sus manos. Lucía era su hija. Pero aquella voz… Aquella voz era un veneno que se había metido en la cabeza y en el corazón y no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Quería a Lucía, era su princesa. No podía hacerle daño… Jamás podría.

Pero si Lucía no hubiese fallado aquella herida, sin en lugar de golpearle le hubiera herido… Hermione seguiría viva…

Se alzó y se puso frente a Réficul.

El demonio sonrió y sus ojos negros tuvieron un tinte de rojo. Rojo sangre. Sangre que había sido derramada y que aún sería derramada antes del amanecer.

------------------------------

"Lucía"

Esa voz… Reconocía esa voz. No sabía de donde, no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero reconocía esa voz dulce y delicada capaz de transmitir armonía y paz. Elevó la cabeza.

Su padre estaba de pie mirando fijamente a Réficul. Por unos segundos, Lucía tuvo miedo de que en un ataque de ira su padre decidiera atacara a Réficul; no quería perderlo. No a él también.

"Lucía, ayúdale… ¿no ves lo que va a hacer? ¿No ves que le está envenenando el corazón?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién eres?"

Una suave risa se escuchó dentro de su cabeza. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para ella; aún escuchaba las palabras de aliento que Ron profesaba a Harry mientras que éste sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Hermione; pero eran lejanas, como si formaran parte de un sueño, en ese estado somnoliento en el que es tan fácil confundir la realidad de la ficción.

"¿No me recuerdas? Te ayudé una vez… no hace mucho, en realidad…"

"Lo siento, no te recuerdo… ¿qué has querido decir con lo de antes?"

"Quien soy no tiene importancia ahora… Réficul está utilizando la oscuridad que una vez hubo en el corazón de tu padre para atraerlo hacia sí… ¿no lo ves?"

Lucía observó a su padre. Parecía igual que siempre. Erguido, orgulloso, la cabeza alta, la mirada… ahí estaba… su mirada se había vuelto fría… aquellos iris grises que siempre estaban brillantes y sonreían divertidos casi todo el tiempo ahora eran como dos cuchillas frías y gélidas.

"¿Qué diablos le está pasando?"

"Hermione fue quien logró sacarlo de la oscuridad con su luz… Ahora que ella está muerta…

"…se aprovecha de la oscuridad que una vez estuvo en él…"

"Así es pequeña… debes ayudarle a volver a la luz"

"¿Cómo?"-Vio como su padre daba dos pasos hacia Réficul-"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"Tu poder y la luz aplacarán la oscuridad de sus pensamientos"

Lucía frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

Pero si esperaba oír una contestación, ninguna vino a su cabeza. Aquella presencia se había desvanecido y con ella la voz, las ideas, los consejos.

La voz de Harry y Ron llegaban con más claridad, con más nitidez.

-Siempre te quiso… siempre te querrá… -murmuró Harry cerca de Hermione.

Lucía abrió los ojos al tiempo que una luz cruzaba por su cabeza mientras las palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez "Tu poder y la luz aplacarán la oscuridad de sus pensamientos"

-¡Papá! ¡No le escuches! –pero Draco no atendió a su llamada. James la miró-.¡Papá! ¡Ella no lo hubiera querido! ¡Mamá no lo hubiera querido! –Réficul frunció el ceño al ver que Malfoy detenía su paso -¡Mamá hubiera querido que lucharas contra su atracción! ¡Saliste una vez de la oscuridad! ¡No dejes que él la lleve de nuevo a tu alma!

"Aýudalo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Recuérdale el amor"

Lucía se concentró en su poder y cerró los ojos mientras intentaba entrar en la mente de su padre; no le resultó complicado, después de todo, lo había hecho en varias ocasiones y los escudos de su padre nunca fueron del todo buenos, siempre tenían algún pequeño fallo.

La chica se concentró en buscar imágenes en su cabeza que le pasaba mentalmente a su padre. Imágenes de su madre y de él, imágenes de ella y él.

"_-No pienso ponerme eso…-dijo una vez más Draco viendo con aprensión el disfraz muggle que su esposa había encargado._

_-Es por Lucía… por favor…_

_-Lucía tiene dos años… no se dará cuenta… -intentó decir el rubio._

_Hermione entrelazó sus manos detrás de la nuca del hombre y después de sonreírle de forma fugaz lo besó dulcemente en los labios._

_-Eso es trampa… -sentenció Draco cuando Hermione le permitió separarse de ella._

_-Lo sé… aprendí del mejor… -ella le miró risueña._

_Draco resopló mientras tomaba el disfraz rojo y blanco de las manos de su esposa._

_-Si Lucía tiene pesadillas por esto, será tu culpa –intentó advertirle._

_Hermione rió divertida._

_-Ningún niño tiene pesadillas con Santa Claus –le besó otra vez-. Te quiero._

_-Te quiero"_

Draco miró confundido a Lucía antes de que un nuevo recuerdo llegase a su mente.

"_-Prometo amarte y protegerte durante el resto de mi vida, hasta la eternidad… porque eres la luz que me ha sacado de las tinieblas y eres la única persona a quien confiaría mi vida y mi alma… -un anillo dorado pasó a formar parte de la mano de Hermione._

_-Prometo estar a tu lado y apoyarte porque lo eres todo para mí; mi amigo, mi enemigo, mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi conspirador, mi novio, mi amante, mi esposo, mi vida y mi muerte… Supongo que con eso quiero decir que te quiero"_

Draco palpó suavemente su propio anillo. Recordaba aquel día.

"_-Estoy horrible._

_Draco sonrió. Era la tercera vez en las últimas dos horas que Hermione se quejaba de su estado. Levantó la mirada del libro que leía y le sonrió. La abultada barriga de Hermione de nueve meses de gestación que tantos dolores de cabeza le causaban a ella a él le parecía preciosa._

_-Estás preciosa… -le contradijo él risueño._

_-¿De verdad? –preguntó recelosa._

_Draco abandonó su lugar de la butaca y se dirigió hacia ella. La tomó de las mejillas y antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntarle qué hacía, la besó. Lenta y suavemente, dulcemente, con delicadeza… como todos los besos que habían compartido._

_-Te quiero… embarazada, sin embarazar, delgada, gorda, bruja o muggle… te quiero a ti, a Hermione Granger… ¿de acuerdo? Y tengo muy buen gusto así que agradecería que no volvieras a decir que estás horrible –fingió estar enfadado-; haces que me sienta mal._

_Una sonrisa. Una dulce sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Hermione. _

_-Te quiero Draco…"_

-Yo también te quiero… -murmuró sin darse cuenta Draco mientras miraba el cuerpo de su esposa.

"_Una sonrisa. Las suaves manos de Hermione acariciándole. Sus ojos brillando de emoción, brillando por el deseo y la pasión cuando le hacía el amor; su aroma, sus rizos, su cuerpo, su ser, su todo, su alma…"_

-Papá… -llamó Lucía una vez más-… Papá… te quiero… ella te quiso… por favor… no vayas a las sombras… quédate conmigo… -Draco la miró-… te necesito conmigo…

Allí estaba. La mirada dulce de Draco. Sus ojos grises cálidos y refulgentes de cariño y amor… la mirada que siempre había visto en su padre incluso cuando la regañaba o la castigaba, aunque habían sido pocas veces…

-------------------------------

Draco miró al chico, casi adulto que tenía delante y sonriendo retrocedió algunos pasos.

-No –dijo. Réficul lo miró-. No te daré mi magia. Es por tu culpa que he perdido a la mujer que amaba… no permitiré que por tu culpa también pierda a mi hija. No será mi magia oscura lo que acabe con la vida de Lucía.

La expresión de Réficul cambió de arrogancia y superioridad a odio y crueldad.

-------------------------------

Lucía fue testigo de cómo la sonrisa de Réficul se borraba de su rostro y era substituida por una mueca de disconformidad, odio y venganza que pocas veces la chica en su corta vida, había podido ver en nadie. Casi con tristeza, se preguntó a sí misma, cómo alguien podía tener dentro de sí tanto odio.

Observó como Réficul alzaba su mano contra su padre y contra los que detrás de éste se encontraban.

No lo iba a permitir. No iba a dejar que ninguno de ellos muriese, al menos, nadie más.

En el momento en que la espada oscura de Réficul descargó una onda negra que se fundió con la esfera violeta que estaba enviando a los presentes; Lucía invocó su propio poder y creó un escudo en su propia mano.

-¡Quedáos quietos! –ordenó.

Ninguno de los adultos protestó. Ninguno se movió pese a que el encantamiento y la maldición de Réficul se acercaba a ellos de forma peligrosamente rápida. Ninguno de ellos se movió siquiera un ápice… Confiaban en ella.

Lucía se concentró en su propia fuente de poder aún sabiendo lo peligroso que era hacer aquello. Notó como la energía interna fluía por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo las venas y las arterias y mezclándose con su propia sangre.

Amor. Ese era su poder. Esa era su fuente.

Amaba a su madre por haberla protegido, por haberla cuidado, por haberla amado como lo había hecho; de ella había aprendido lo importante que era la amistad y los fundamentos del valor, entregarse siempre al máximo para poder enfrentarse a tus propios temores era una de las máximas que Hermione Granger le había inculcado desde pequeña.

Amaba a su padre por quién era, por como era, no por lo que una vez había sido en el pasado; de él había aprendido que cada uno forma su presente y su futuro y que el pasado es algo que aunque siempre te persigue, puedes esquivarlo; de él había aprendido lo que era el orgullo y el respeto y había aprendido a tocar el piano, ese instrumento tan complicado y tan íntimo que estaba tan ligado a la vida de su padre.

Amaba al profesor Jones, a Ronald Weasley por haber confiado en ella. Por haber estado enamorado de su madre y no haber dicho nada para que ella pudiera ser feliz junto a su padre; lo respetaba como profesor, como persona y como amigo.

Amaba a tío Harry. La coincidencia no existía para él; todo tenía un motivo de ser y de existir; amaba la tenacidad y la constancia, la rebeldía y la madurez que aquel hombre había tenido que asumir durante su infancia y que había sido capaz de transmitir a todos aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Y amaba a James Potter. Amaba a Jamie. No podía expresar en palabras ni en pensamientos lo mucho que podía llegar a amar a aquel rebelde de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios revueltos… y es que a veces… es imposible describir cuando se ama a alguien si el amor es verdadero.

-Protege a los que amo, protégelos con mi vida…

En el momento en el que el encantamiento de Réficul iba a dar en el pecho de Draco, un leve mando rosado tomó la forma de cúpula y cubrió a los presentes. El rayo oscuro de Réficul rebotó contra el escudo recién creado de Lucía.

-------------------------------------

Bella observó el rostro sereno de su hijo. Su hijo… cómo le hubiera gustado poder llamarlo así. Se equivocó. Se equivocó al llevar en el vientre a un monstruo como aquel que ahora yacía dormido con el subconsciente proyectado en la que seguramente era, la peor batalla jamás vista.

Era extraño como a pesar de no haber sido nunca su hijo de verdad, llevaba la características que Tom padeció y que provocó su muerte: la arrogancia.

La arrogancia de pretender una buena lucha lo había llevado a esperar tanto tiempo para combatir contra una Malfoy. Sonrió. Iluso. Réficul no había preguntado nunca; si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta de que los Malfoy se crecían con la adversidad.

Había sido la arrogancia de creerse superior y sin necesidad de ayuda lo que le había llevado a tomar aquella poción y sumirse en un sueño muerto del que sólo podría despertar vencedor o no despertaría jamás.

Bella suspiró. Buscó entre los pliegues de su capa y sacó la pequeña daga negra que siempre llevaba oculta; aquella que había pertenecido a Tom Riddle y que nadie nunca había encontrado en ningún lugar porque era ella quien la tenía y quien la había guardado como un tesoro; un recordatorio hacia aquella persona que había amado antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort.

Pasó su mano por la hoja y la notó afilada. Su mano derecha se cernió sobre la empuñadura y su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el corazón de Réficul.

-Sería tan fácil… -arañó la superficie de la túnica del chico que dormía ajeno a los movimientos de su madre-… sería tan fácil hacerlo que casi es un crimen no terminar con toda esta tortura…

-------------------------------------

-Te subestimé… -dijo Réficul-… Para estas alturas ya deberías haberte quedado sin energía…

-Lamento defraudarte –dijo Lucía levantándose del suelo y encarándolo mientras que en su mano se volvía a formar la espada blanca-, pero no tengo ninguna intención de morir para que los mates a ellos.

-¿Y cómo vas a matarme? Ni siquiera has podido herirme… -su sonrisa era burlona.

Lucía le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Lo que tenga que ocurrir, ocurrirá; lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Antes de decir nada más, Réficul se había lanzado en un ataque contra ella elevando la espada oscura con ambas manos y con la mirada fija en ella.

---------------------------------

La batalla estaba siendo terrible. Las montañas rocosas se desprendían en pedazos bajo la fuerza de los golpes que esquivaba la espada de Lucía. La espada de la chica había captado la energía pura de ella y ardía en llamas rosadas y azules mientras que la espada oscura dejaba caer un manto de oscuridad y tinieblas con cada golpe nuevo que asestaba.

Los dos atacaban, los dos esquivaban, los dos cortaban y saltaban entre las rocas que caían a su alrededor.

El mismo tiempo parecía estallar con la pelea: el viento rugía sobre las rocas y derribaba las piedras temblorosas e indecisas; la tierra se sacudía bajo sus pies y la turbia nube comenzó a bullir y a despertar truenos escandalosos y rayos que caían destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor; grandes pedazos de cielo estrellado aparecían y desaparecían según la ida y venida de la nube negra.

Lucía dirigía su espada por el lado izquierdo de Réficul, consciente de que era más débil y el ser oscuro retrocedía ante las llamas y el poder que las runas de la espada blanca le proporcionaban a Lucía; pero la sombra de la espada oscura helaba la sangre de Lucía cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

Al contrario de lo que Lucía o cualquiera de los presentes hubiera pensado, estaban casi al mismo nivel; la experiencia de Réficul estaba compensada por la agilidad y el entrenamiento al que Lucía se había auto entrenado en los últimos cuatro años.

Fue la irregularidad del terreno lo que traicionó a la pequeña niña; pues cuando retrocedía ante una lluvia constante de poderosos golpes oscuros, sintió un pie aprisionado en un montoncito de rocas que habían caído. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse de pie, la joven, cayó al suelo.

Los ojos de Réficul brillaron con determinación y victoriosos mientras alzaba su espada, pero Lucía alzó con ambas manos su espada blanca para evitar el golpe y cuando las afiladas hojas de ambas chocaron sus bordes afilados, una cascada de chispas rojizas, azules y negreas cayó sobre Lucía de forma inexorable.

Réficul volvió a levantar su espada, pero un extraño deseo se reflejó en su cara blanca cubierta de ceniza y barro.

-Ríndete… no quiero matarte… ríndete, ámame y te perdonaré la vida…

Como si aquello hubiese sido una señal, Lucía comprendió. Su enemigo no intentaba matarla, sino someterla a él y a su poder. Réficul tenía la necesidad imperiosa de dominar todo y todos cuanto estuviesen a su alcance; la necesidad de saber que alguien se uniría a él para amarle.

La verdadera lucha entre ellos se basaba precisamente en esos términos. La oscuridad quería conocer la luz a través de la dominación sin comprender que el amor no se entrega por obligación, sino por compromiso, dedicación y voluntad; como todos los buenos sentimientos de la humanidad.

-Arroja tu espada, Lucía, unión de la Luz y la Oscuridad y protectora del Bien y de la Luz, acepta tu derrota, ámame, únete a mí –ordenó el ser oscuro y Lucía percibió la fuerza de su mente como un terrible peso sobre su cabeza. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta al comprobar que eso era precisamente lo que su padre había sentido minutos atrás.

-No lo haré –respondió ella firmemente-. Puedes matarme, pero no obtendrás de mí la rendición ni la unión que tanto anhelas.

La cara de Réficul se contrajo ante la negativa de Lucía.

-¡Debes hacerlo! –casi gritó-. Estás indefensa ante mí… Estás gastando tu magia en ese escudo, no puede moverte para defenderte con la espada… ¡Debes unirte a mí!

-¡No! –gritó Lucía-. No eres nadie… te temen, pero jamás conseguirás que nadie te ame… Intentaste engañar a mi padre para que se uniera a ti, como intentaste engañarme a mí hace tiempo… pero yo te rechazo igual que ellos lo hicieron. En todo el universo no existe persona ni ser vivo que te ame. Estás solo y vacío, y aunque me mates, yo habré ganado… No puedes obligar a amar a nadie… -sonrió con cierta melancolía al recordar a James-… No puedes obligar a nadie a que te ame… y menos cuando el corazón ya está ocupado por otro amor…

las palabras de Lucía tuvieron el mismo efecto que un golpe mortal para Réficul y la espada de Lucía, como si quisiera respaldarlas, cobró un nuevo resplandor, hiriendo con su luz cegadora los ojos del ser monstruoso que tenía delante.

Este era el motivo de la batalla, el destino de la profecía; no debían encontrarse para matarlo, pues la naturaleza propia de Lucía le impedía herirlo siquiera, estaba allí, y su destino era rechazarlo.

Mezclando en su grito angustia, dolor, ira y furia, Réficul alzó su espada por encima de su cabeza y corrió hacia la chica rubia. Lucía no hizo ningún intento por esquivar el golpe, sino que cogió la empuñadura de su ardiente espada con ambas manos y esperó hasta que estuvo cerca de ella para arremeter contra su enemigo.

-Que la Luz del Bien y la Esperanza pueda hacer lo que mi corazón y mi instinto se niega a realizar… -murmuró ella antes de cerrar los ojos y esperar que el destino decidiera.

--------------------------------

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Bella colocó la punta de la daga sobre el pecho descubierto de su hijo. Era lo único que podía hacer; no había podido darle el amor que se suponía que una madre debía dar, así que sólo podía darle la eternidad.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

-Pérdoname…

Esa fue la única palabra, la única petición que salió de sus labios antes de enterrar la daga oscura en el pecho de su hijo.

En algún lugar de su propia alma, sintió que algo se desgarraba y por primera vez, comprobó que la leyenda de la daga era cierta, ya que en vez de lágrimas, sus ojos lloraron sangre negra.

Su alma notaba el dolor del cuerpo que perdía la vida.

------------------------------------

Segundos antes de arremeter contra Lucía, el rostro de Réficul se crispó. Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo en vida había muerto, la espada de Lucía acortó los centímetros que los separaban.

Fue muy fácil. La espada de Lucía se hundió en el pecho de Réficul y mientras la hoja afilada atravesaba el cuerpo de él, el poder de Lucía se extendió a la ardiente cuchilla.

La mano de Réficul se abrió temblorosa, y la espada cayó al suelo, sin poder. Abrió la boca para gritar pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Se tocó el rostro al notarlo húmedo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando mientras la espada clavada en su pecho llenaba su cuerpo de llamas.

Se echó hacia atrás y con un silbido, la espada se deslizó de su pecho, aunque el fuego que la cuchilla había encendido en su interior no se apagó. El corazón dentro de su cuerpo dejó de latir y Réficul supo lo que había ocurrido. Su cuerpo en vida había muerto y por tanto, también él.

-¡Madre! –gritó vencido con una angustia mortal.

El sonido de su voz retumbó hasta en el astro más lejano.

Se quedó inmóvil durante un instante, con los brazos alzados en actitud de súplica y clemencia, hasta que se tambaleó y cayó muerto a los pies de Lucía.

Por un momento reinó un silencio absoluto. Luego, el último grito, más bien aullido, surgió de los labios muertos de Réficul, como si su alma estuviese pidiendo clemencia, y se desvaneció a una distancia inimaginable mientras la profecía huía, llevándose consigo la sombra tenebrosa de la espada oscura.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio. El universo entero tembló y se paró. En aquel instante, todo lo que existía cambió con el curso de la profecía. Donde siempre había habido dos opciones, ahora sólo quedaba una.

Lucía estaba de pie, cansada, junto al cuerpo que acababa de matar. Su espada aún emitía destellos rosados y podía percibir el regocijo de su propio poder.

El escudo que protegía a los suyos cayó al ver que no había peligro y Lucía se acercó hasta el cuerpo inerte de su madre.

-Lo siento mamá…. No pude… no quise… si no hubiera escuchado…

Una mano se posó en su hombro y al girarse encontró la mirada de Jamie. Le sonrió y el chico le devolvió el gesto.

"Lucía, utiliza tu poder… Sabes lo que debes hacer…"

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Lucía se giró hacia su padre.

-¿Tú también lo has oído?

Miró a Harry para preguntar si él también había escuchado aquellas palabras, deseando que le dijera que sí, pero los ojos de Harry no estaban puestos en ella. A unos metros, sobre la colina árida hasta el momento, pequeñas briznas de hierba empezaban a crecer. Una mujer vestida con una túnica blanca y el cabello rojizo silbando al viento los miraba en actitud protectora y dulce.

----------------------------------------

Bella sonrió con tristeza mientras dirigía la daga manchada de la sangre de su hijo hacia su propio pecho. Quizá se había equivocado en el pasado demasiadas veces, pero sabía que acababa de tomar la decisión adecuada.

-Si yo no puedo ser feliz… al menos dejaré que mi hermana lo sea…

Después de esas palabras, varios mortífagos del castillo que Réficul había ocupado hasta el momento, juraron que escucharon el grito más desgarrador y mortal que jamás hubieran oído en su vida.

Era el grito de una madre al perder su vida después de despojar a su hijo de la suya.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio de Réficul, el chico estaba tendido en la cama, y si no hubiese sido por la herida en su corazón, todos hubiesen dicho que su expresión era tan serena que parecía que aún estaba dormido.

El cuerpo de Bella estaba a los pies de la cama y entre sus manos encontraron la daga negra y una fotografía de dos niñas rubias y de ojos azules que sonreían felices, ajenas a todo lo que en un futuro les esperaba.

-----------------------------------------

-Ginny…

Ron se giró y sonrió. Era cierto; Harry no estaba loco. Ginevra Weasley estaba allí.

"Una vez lo hiciste Ron… debes volver a hacerlo… -miró a Lucía con dulce afecto-, ella tiene el poder pero no el don… ayúdala"

-Ginny…

La mujer miró a Harry y cerró los ojos al tiempo que él también lo hacía.

Nadie supo que ocurría entre los dos en aquellos momentos, unos segundos, unos minutos… un tiempo que pertenecía únicamente a ellos dos; separados por el destino y la muerte y sabiendo que jamás volverían a verse.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, Ginny ya no estaba, pero la expresión del rostro del hombre de ojos verdes era de paz y armonía y Lucía sonrió contenta de que él mismo se hubiese perdonado lo que hacía años que todo el mundo le había perdonado.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Draco mirando a Ron-. ¿Puedes devolverle la vida?

-Puedo devolverle la energía vital, pero necesito que el lazo de la vida siga estable y eso sólo lo conseguiré si su alma siente que la aman y la necesitan en este mundo…

-¿Lo harías? –preguntó Draco.

Ron sonrió. ¿Lo haría? En vida hubiese entregado su vida por ella, y ahora en muerte, deseaba entregar su alma para salvarla a ella y que viviese una feliz vida como la que había llevado hasta aquel entonces.

-En cuanto haga esto, me iré… -anunció Ron.

Harry y Draco lo miraron. El primero con miedo, el segundo con aceptación.

-¿Por qué regresaste si debías volver a irte? –preguntó James que no había perdido nada de la información dada hasta el momento.

Ron sonrió desde su estado de profesor Jones.

-Porque es lo que debo hacer… Una vez debí protegerla a ella porque era lo que se esperaba… pero lo protegía a él entregando mi vida humana… -miró a Harry-… ahora tengo la oportunidad de protegerla a ella…

-…y lo harás con tu alma ¿verdad? –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación y Lucía asintió comprendiendo las razones de aquel hombre-. ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Necesito tu magia… tu poder…

-No sé si voy a poder hacer nada… -admitió Lucía-… estoy cansada… el escudo, la espada, los ataques…

-No te he dado mi magia –Lucía se giró hacia James-. Durante el conjuro, recibiste la magia de los demás, pero no la mía… Quizá yo pueda…

Lucía sonrió.

-¡El medallón! –gritó la chica sacándolo de debajo de sus ropas-. Mezclaste tu magia con el rayo de luna… -Jamie asintió en silencio-. ¿Será suficiente?

Ron lo meditó unos segundos mientras cerraba los ojos. Podía sentir el amor que había entre los dos pequeños; asintió. Estaba convencido de que una pizca de la magia de James mezclada con la de Lucía sería más que suficiente.

-Coloca tu mano derecha sobra la herida –le indicó a Lucía-. Intenta enfocar tu magia y la de James hacia ella; concéntrate en tu amor hacia ella y en tu voluntad para que se recupere…

Lucía asintió.

-Hazlo por mí, princesa… -le dijo su padre en un susurro.

-Lo haré si puedo hacerlo papá… -le contestó ella con una sonrisa. Se giró hacia Jamie y le sonrió-… pero tengo que hacer algo antes de que se me vaya el valor de los Gryffindor.

-¿Qué quiere…

Pero James no pudo seguir preguntando porque Lucía se había puesto de puntillas y lo había abrazado entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca de él mientras lo besaba casi en un roce infantil, probando sus labios.

Y si bien en un principio James se quedó descolocado, enseguida reconoció el sabor a chocolate que sus labios habían tenido en cuando se había despertado y entonces comprendió que ella lo había besado mientras dormía. Abrazó a la chica por la cintura y sonriendo dentro del beso, le devolvió el gesto con tranquilidad, intentando que ella supiera con ese beso lo que él siempre había sentido por ella.

Harry sonrió ante la escena; Draco frunció el ceño y Ron sólo rodó los ojos; sería interesante ver la unión entre un Potter y una Malfoy, no tenía ninguna duda al respecto, pero él no estaría allí para verlo.

-Ahora… -dijo Lucía separándose de él-… tengo que hacer algo…

La chica se arrodilló junto a su madre en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo mientras que Ron permanecía de pie en el lado derecho y extendía sus manos hacia los lados queriendo abarcar en el espacio el cuerpo de Hermione. Una luz azulada los cubrió a los tres.

Lucía tomó el medallón de James y lo sostuvo con las dos manos, colocándolo sobre el pecho de su madre. Mientras tanto, la joven tuvo el presentimiento de que el aura blanca de Ron los cubría a todos en una cúpula inatravesable. Dentro del escudo, una luz comenzaba a latir y el medallón brillaba en las manos de Lucía.

Un firme y sólido muro se alzaba ante ella, invisible para los demás, negro, silencioso y oscuro. Lucía, sin saber qué hacía a ciencia cierta y con única voluntad de desear a su madre junto a ella de nuevo, empujó a la muerte misma con incertidumbre y se esforzó por llegar al oro lado y devolver a su madre al mundo de los vivos.

Percibió que la energía de Ron se sumaba a la suya en aquella muda batalla, pero la barrera no cedía.

"Utiliza tu poder" la voz de Ginevra Weasley resonó en su cabeza de nuevo.

El medallón empezó a brillar y Lucía lo abrió sobre el pecho de su madre.

-¡Ayúdame!

La magia rojiza de James se mezcló en un remolino de colores con el rayo de luna guardado en el medallón y ascendió en silencio sobre el cuerpo de Hermione mientras que la joven chica invocaba su propia magia rosada y la mezclaba con el torbellino de colores suaves que se había creado.

En su mente, la barrera comenzó a debilitarse.

Una mano firme en su hombro y la calidez de Jamie le hizo darse cuenta de que él estaba con ella.

La barrera se rompió mientras la herida de Hermione se cerraba. Hermione empezó a toser y jadeó queriendo incorporarse.

El escudo de Ron se rompió.

Lucía se incorporó, tambaleante, agotada por el esfuerzo y los brazos de Jamie la sostuvieron.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó el chico.

Lucía miró a su madre. Estaba viva. Cansada, jadeando, pero viva. Su padre le sostenía la cabeza con profundo amor y acariciaba su frente mientras lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro. Harry besó la frente de su amiga.

-Ahora sí… -le contestó-… ahora sí estoy bien… -James le sonrió y la besó en la frente sin soltarla, más por miedo a que aquello fuera un sueño que a que ella cayera al suelo. La chica lo miró-. Te quiero… -le dijo.

-Siempre te he querido –le contestó él con sinceridad.

Ron carraspeó.

-Creo que a partir de ahora sabréis hacerlo todo bien solos… Nunca subestiméis vuestros poderes ni vuestra magia… pues a veces es lo que os puede salvar…

-¿De verdad tienes que irte? –preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa-. Podría acostumbrarme a tenerte cerca… Además, tenía que advertirte sobre que no le hicieras daño otra vez… -añadió.

-Quizá en otra ocasión, hurón –bromeó él con una sonrisa-. Cuídala por ambos –le pidió con tono formal-, yo no podré hacerlo, pero sé que contigo estará bien. ¿Lo harás?

-Con mi vida –contestó el rubio varando a su esposa por los hombros mientras la ayudaba a sentarse mejor para que pudiera respirar sin tanta dificultad.

Ron supo que lo cumpliría.

Una luz blanca intensamente cegadora cubrió el cuerpo de Ron. Una expresión de tranquilidad permaneció en su rostro. Harry lo miró.

-Ron… yo…

-Harry… nunca tuviste la culpa, pero si así te sientes mejor, te perdono amigo… Siempre lo he hecho… -le sonrió-. Cuida a tu familia…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ron antes de que la luz cubriese por completo su cuerpo. Cuando la luz desapareció dejando nada a su paso, Ron no estaba.

Lucía miró a los presentes.

Unidos por lo que había sucedido, el grupo se congregó en silencio alrededor de Hermione y Draco. Al este, el cielo había comenzado a aclarar y la nube de desolación se disipaba mientras que el rosado cielo teñía las primeras luces del alba.

La tormenta de aquella noche había terminado. Durante años, el universo había estado dividido a pesar de sí mismo, pero ahora volvía a ser una unidad.

-¿Volvemos a casa? –preguntó sonriente Lucía.

El sol, a través de una nube rasgada, anunció la mañana del primer día.

---------------------------------------

**Bueno… ya está se acabó… es el fin de esta historia…**

**Debo decir que mi inspiración para la descripción de la confrontación entre Réficul y Lucía la he sacado después de leer una triología llamada "Crónicas de Belgarath", de donde he sacado ideas para dicha confrontación ya que no acababa de convencerme lo que yo había escrito en un principio.**

**He escrito un epílogo que espero os guste y que subiré en pocos días, tan pronto pueda. Es que era incapaz de desprenderme de este fic, así que aún queda el epílogo!**

**Pero después del epílogo, se acabó eh!**

**Eso sí, siempre podréis regresar a fanfiction a leerlo cuando querais :p**

**Un besito a todo el mundo! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Quiero comentarios!**


	39. EPILOGO

**Bueno chicos este sí que es el final; no estaba segura de hacer un epílogo, soy de las que piensan que un mal epílogo puede estropear una historia, por muy buena o mala que ésta sea, pero dado que me lo habéis pedido, aquí os lo dejo…**

**Espero de todo corazón que os guste :D**

**No os preocupeis si aún no he contestado vuestros reviews, lo haré, poquito a poco pero os prometo que lo haré; ando algo liada con examenes y eso, pero nunca rompo una promesa :D**

**En fin… disfrutad de las últimas líneas de Nueva Esperanza… **

**Un beso, nos vemos al final…**

**EPÍLOGO**

Desde la balconada de la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione Granger contemplaba el jardín. Narcisa había insistido en dar una fiesta el día antes del inicio de las clases; y aunque ella lo había disfrazado bajo el pretexto de que debían disfrutar y reír un poco para olvidar lo que había ocurrido con Lucía y lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir, tanto la mujer castaña como su esposo estaban convencidos de que aquel era un homenaje a Lucius que ya no podía estar con ellos y una forma de disipar el dolor que la pérdida le había producido.

Aún notaba aquella opresión el pecho al respirar, y era algo que, aunque con el paso del tiempo desapareciese, ella siempre lo llevaría encima como el recuerdo de que murió y que sólo el amor de su hija pudo hacerla regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Escuchaba las risas de los chicos en el jardín y no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Todos estaban allí. Luna hablaba animadamente con Narcisa; definitivamente era una combinación bastante extraña si tenían en cuenta que ninguna de las dos mujeres había cruzado más de dos palabras seguidas en toda su vida.

Blaise mantenía una agradable conversación con Pansy; ambos risueños ante la perspectiva de que todo estaba bien; divertida, Hermione veía como Blaise le dedicaba furtivas miradas a su hijo Jack que estaba junto a Amy, quizá demasiados juntos a juzgar por la expresión en el ceño de Harry que en aquellos momentos estaba guardando las escobas que los chicos habían utilizado para jugar un partido de quiddich pero que a pesar de todo, seguía manteniendo un ojo sobre su pequeña hija, aunque Pansy, con Alex en brazos, lo miraba divertido y de vez en cuando ponía los ojos en blanco en un gesto de exasperación al ver lo celoso que su marido podía ser con su hija.

Harry… No había hablado con él desde lo ocurrido con Ron. Sonrió al ver como el hombre se acercaba a su esposa y la abrazaba desde atrás mientras la besaba en la mejilla y le susurraba algo al oído que hizo que Pansy se sonrojara y causó la risa de Blaise que fue regañado por Luna.

A veces mirándolo, se preguntaba qué era lo que Ginny le había dicho durante el tiempo que ella estuvo muerta, para que la actitud del hombre hubiese cambiado tanto. Volvía a ser el alegre chico que una vez entró en el mundo mágico ignorante e inocente de todo; volvía a tener aquella mirada dulce que irradiaba felicidad; lejos había quedado el rencor y el odio hacia sí mismo, y liberada estaba ya la culpa que en un principio insistió en retener en su alma… No sabía qué era lo que la menor de los Weasley le había dicho a su amigo, pero estaba segura de que fuera lo que fuera, era precisamente lo que Harry necesitaba oír.

Luego estaban los chicos… Sonrió involuntariamente… Todos y cada uno de los niños que estaban presentes en la fiesta habían sacrificado parte de su magia para dársela a Lucía y por mucho que le costase asimilarlo, Hermione sabía que de nos ser por ellos, podría haber perdido a su preciosa hija para siempre.

Rió suavemente cuando vio a Jen y a Dani demasiado juntas cerca de la mesa de la comida; no es que desconfiara de ellas, pero se prometió a sí misma no tocar nada de aquella comida, así que memorizó todo lo que había dispuesto sobre ella, únicamente, se dijo a sí misma, por precaución más que otra cosa.

_-¿Y si descubren que hemos sido nosotras? –preguntó temerosa Jen mirando hacia los lados mientras que Dani se encargaba de hechizar los pastelillos de cacao que había sobre la mesa._

_-No sabrán que hemos sido nosotras… -aseguró Danielle._

_Pero Jen no las tenía todas consigo. Le gustaba gastar bromas como a su prima, e incluso más que a Danielle, pero también tenía claro que gastar bromas a Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni podía suponerles unas cuantas semanas de castigo si se llegaran a enterar de que habían sido ellas; y teniendo en cuenta que ellas eran las que poseían el libro…_

_-Además –añadió Dani al ver la incertidumbre de su prima-, esto es una fiesta, una celebración porque Lucía está bien, con nosotros y no le ha pasado nada. ¿Crees que tío Draco va a preocuparse por unos pastelillos que escupen cacao o por unos bollos que levitan cada vez que intentas cogerlos? –alargó la mano y uno de los bollos de canela que Luna había hecho se elevó en el aire evitando que la niña pudiera alcanzarlo._

_Jen sonrió divertida._

_-Buen punto –dijo antes de tomar su varita y encantar el zumo de calabaza para que fuera whiskey de fuego porque según Dani, Lucía se merecía algo más que simple zumo de calabaza._

_Jen se ahorró el decirle que en aquellos momentos, Lucía no quería tener nada que ver con el zumo de calabaza, y es que la rubia parecía muy ocupada hablando con James y riendo. Sonrió. Al parecer, no haría falta que la ayudasen a encontrar novio._

Jen seguía tan revoltosa como siempre pero había sacado tiempo para enseñarle a su prima Susan bromas que, en su juicio y según sus palabras "podrían ayudarla a reír dentro de Hogwarts durante su primer año".

Y Danielle… Bueno… Danielle estaba convencida cada día que pasaba de estar más enamorada de Clark, un buen chico, pero que a Charley no terminaba de caerle bien; evidentemente cuando su esposa Mereg le había preguntado el motivo, el pelirrojo se había encogido de hombros y había alegado que no tenía un motivo en particular, pero que el simple hecho de querer llevarse a su única hija lejos de él era motivo suficiente para que un padre pudiese odiar al novio de su hija. Mereg había sonreído divertida.

Amy y Jack parecían estar ausentes de la fiesta; incluso la chica había dejado de lado su libro para prestarle atención a su novio que en aquellos momentos parecía bastante entretenido sonriéndole como un tonto enamorado mientras le susurraba algo que sólo ella podía entender y que hacía que sus mejillas se sonrojasen.

_-Podemos irnos de la fiesta cuando quieras… -le susurró el chico a Amy. El cabello medio largo de la chica morena se sacudió en el aire mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-No podemos irnos Jack._

_-¿Por qué no? –ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada preguntándose si lo decía en serio o sólo estaba bromeando-. Somos tantos que no nos echarán de menos… -en un gesto que pilló a la chica completamente desprevenida, Jack le dio un beso en la nuca, provocando el estremecimiento de Amy y Jack agradeció a James esta información en silencio._

_-Se darán cuenta –afirmó ella aún sonrojada._

_-No, no lo harán… Vamos… tengo ganas de estar contigo solos…_

_Ella sonrió. Se sorprendía el modo en que Jack podía sonar tan dulce a veces y tan descarado otras tantas; era algo que le gustaba de él y es que nunca sabía por donde le iba a salir el chico._

_-Además… recuerda que una vez infringiste las normas… -le recordó él recordando el beso que le había dado en la biblioteca aquella vez-. Esto no será muy diferente…_

_-Lo será… -añadió Amy riendo-. Mi padre no te quita el ojo de encima –Muy a su pesar, Jack miró hacia donde estaba Harry y comprobó que en efecto, el hombre no le quitaba la vista de encima; no era una mirada amenazadora, ni de advertencia como podían serlo las de Draco y su propio padre, pero era una clara mirada que indicaba que si desaparecían de la fiesta, él sí se daría cuenta-. No pongas esa cara, sabe que eres un buen chico –lo besó en la mejilla y luego se encogió de hombros-. Pero soy su única hija._

_Una mirada, eso fue todo lo que Amy necesitó para que Jack comprendiera que pese a que a ella también le gustaría irse de allí, era allí donde debían estar. Quizá y después de todo, Lucía tuviese razón… Ya era hora de dejarse querer y proteger por aquel a quien quería. Jack en esos momentos, pensaba lo mismo._

Se alegraba de que esos dos hubieran terminado la fase de timidez que cuando no atacaba a uno, atacaba a la otra; se alegraba de que entre ellos todo estuviera bien, como debía ser.

Adam… Parecía haber madurado desde la última conversación con él. El chico había anunciado públicamente ante su familia, lo cual era un mérito el atreverse a hacerlo porque se exponía a las burlas de todos, incluidos sus padres Bill e Isbelle, que desde ese momento les daba permiso a todos ellos para darle un buen escarmiento si en algún momento volvía a comportarse como un idiota sin sentimientos que jugaba con las chicas.

Después de su declaración, sus padres y Dani supieron que no podrían sentirse más orgullosos de él de lo que ya estaban.

_No me cree capaz de hacerlo. Pues lo voy a hacer. Voy a centrarme en una sola chica. Se acabó el ir jugando con todas y en llevarlas a todas a la torres de astronomía y en ser un capullo integral. No voy a hacer daño a ninguna chica. Les voy a demostrar a todos que puedo hacerlo, voy a hacer caso a Lucía. Mis padres aún se están riendo de mí… Ya verán… Voy a hacerlo. ¡Voy a sentar la cabeza!_

En algún lugar del jardín se escuchaban las risas de Fred y George; seguramente andaban planeando algo, puesto que aparecieron desde detrás de un árbol con sus esposas correteándoles y regañándoles públicamente; algo que les hizo gracia a todos, sobre todo el hecho de que Naira fuera reprendiendo a su George por no saber comportarse delante de los niños y que Alyssa estuviese riendo divertida con Ronnie en brazos, junto a su esposo mientras que veían la escena.

Y luego estaba Lucía y James…

Estaban apartados del resto del mundo, como si hubiesen creado un rincón única y exclusivamente para ellos y nadie ajenos a ellos pudiese compartir aquel momento. Sentados junto a uno de los árboles del jardín, cerca de la pequeña fuente de piedra que rebosaba agua clara y limpia donde más de una vez, siendo pequeña Lucía había terminado empapada, ambos hablaban entre susurros. Jamie recostado contra el árbol y con las piernas abiertas, dejando que Lucía se sentase en el hueco y recostase su espalda contra el pecho del rubio.

Había visto esa escena cientos de veces; Jamie la abrazaba por la cintura y ella abrazaba sus brazos con una sonrisa mientras el chico le susurraba algo en el oído y ella sonreía divertida alegando algo de vez en cuando.

Sabía que su hija no podría haber elegido mejor.

_Le gustaba estar así; había estado abrazada a Jamie de aquella manera en cientos de ocasiones, pero sabía, del mismo modo en que lo sabía el chico que tenía a sus espaldas, que aquella vez era diferente._

_Veía a todos sus amigos sonriendo, a su abuela haciendo frente a una nueva vida sin Lucius Malfoy para estar a su lado y guiarla, a tío Harry frunciendo el ceño cada vez que miraba hacia Jack y Amy, a Dani y Jen tramando alguna de las suyas, a Adam que parecía estar muy metido en sus propios pensamientos… Todo era igual a todas esas otras veces que habían estado así; pero todo era diferente._

_Sólo podía pensar en el calor que el cuerpo de James le ofrecía desde su espalda, protegiéndola y cuidándola, manteniendo siempre un brazo alrededor de su cintura, una mano caída cerca de su cadera, una mano enlazada con otra suya. Le gustaba el modo en que el chico recostaba su mentón en el hombro de ella, asomándose para observarle el rostro, le gustaba el modo en que James apartaba sus bucles del cuello antes de darle un beso suave, le gustaba el modo en que le susurraba lo mucho que la quería, lo idiota que había sido por no decirlo antes y no se cansaba de repetirle que si alguna vez cometía otra tontería semejante a la que había hecho que lo había dejado con el corazón en un puño y al borde de un infarto, la dejaría. Entonces ella le sonreía y moviendo su cabeza, con las mejillas sonrosadas, le aseguraba que jamás haría algo semejante._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Claro… Además, ahora que Réficul ha muerto, no tengo que enfrentarme a nadie más –añadió ella sonriendo con malicia._

_-¿Quieres decir que si tuvieras que hacerlo, no me lo prometerías? –él fingió enojarse con ella y Lucía apretó más su abrazo._

_-Quiero decir que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo mínimo que podrías hacer como mi novio que eres, sería ir conmigo, ¿no te parece?_

_-¿Novio? –preguntó él fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba-. ¿Desde cuándo somos novios? Que yo recuerde, no te lo he pedido…_

_Lucía lo miró con un brillo divertido en os ojos y una sonrisa que él había visto cientos de veces cuando preparaba una travesura y que no presagiaba nada bueno._

_-Después de salvar al mundo de Réficul, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es pedirme que sea tu novia, James Potter –le recalcó ella-. Estoy segura que habrá otros chicos que querrán serlo, y ahora que puedo dedicarme a mi vida…_

_-Si a alguno de los chicos que me conocen se les ocurre pedirle salir a mi novia –dijo recalcando el posesivo-, no vivirán lo suficiente para regresar esa noche a sus camas._

_Lucía lo miró divertida antes de de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo con suavidad. Unos milímetros; eso es todo lo que se separó de él._

_-Te amo… -se susurraron al mismo tiempo. Ambos sonrieron antes de darse un nuevo beso._

La felicidad hubiese sido completa de estar Ron allí. Le habían contado como había sacrificado su vida eterna por salvar la suya mortal y ella había sonreído porque estaba segura de que Ron siempre estaría junto a ella.

Se llevó una mano al colgante de forma instintiva y rodeó la pieza con su mano, enterrándolo en ella; podía sentir el aura y la calidez de Draco cada vez que hacía aquello.

-¿Estás bien?

Ni siquiera se giró cuando el aroma a menta le llegó. Draco enroscó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y Hermione se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su esposo mientras que éste la besaba en la frente.

-Cansada… -murmuró ella-… aún no estoy recuperada del todo…

-Quizá deberías…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo Draco –le amenazó ella-, no pienso pasar ni un minuto más del estrictamente necesario lejos de mis hijos y de ti… -se giró dentro del abrazo de su esposo y apoyó sus manos contra el pecho de él-. He aprendido que el tiempo que se nos ha dado en esta vida es prestado y que algún día habrá que devolverlo… hasta entonces… sólo quiero estar contigo y con ellos.

-No dejaré que te separes de nosotros nunca más, preciosa –le susurró antes de besarle la punta de la nariz-. ¿Dónde está Lucía?

Hermione sonrió.

-Adivina.

Draco resopló.

-¿Con Potter? ¿Por qué tiene que estar con Potter?

-Porque se quieren y porque están saliendo juntos –repuso ella como si fuera lo más normal. Draco volvió a resoplar-. ¿Ahora serás un padre celoso?

Draco rió.

-Siempre lo he sido… un padre celoso… -la besó levemente-… un marido posesivo… -volvió a besarla más intensamente-… y un hombre afortunado…

Hermione le sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo enredando sus manos detrás del cuello de Draco y acariciando con su lengua la de él, dejando que Draco tomase el control del beso y rindiéndose a las caricias que él le profesaba a su cintura.

-Te quiero… -le murmuró ella.

-Te quiero –sonrió-. Y prometo amarte y protegerte durante el resto de mi vida, hasta la eternidad… porque eres la luz que me ha sacado de las tinieblas y eres la única persona a quien confiaría mi vida y mi alma…

Hermione sonrió recordando los votos de matrimonio.

-Prometo estar a tu lado y apoyarte porque lo eres todo para mí; mi amigo, mi enemigo, mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi conspirador, mi novio, mi amante, mi esposo, mi vida y mi muerte… Supongo que con eso quiero decir que te quiero.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡La comida está en la mesa!

El grito de Lucía interrumpió el beso del matrimonio Malfoy, que, lejos de sentirse frustrados por aquello, se sintieron felices porque Lucía estaba viva para gritarles.

-Por cierto, no cojas nada de la mesa pequeña… -le susurró ella a su esposo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que dos pequeños diablillos han estado jugando con tu viejo libro de bromas…

La risa serena y tranquila, feliz, de Draco Malfoy resonó en las paredes de la Mansión como hacía años que no se escuchaba.

Ahora todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Y por si alguien se pregunta qué fue lo que Ginevra Weasley le dijo a Harry Potter, aquí quedan sus palabras, del mismo modo que quedaron grabadas en la cabeza de nuestro héroe:

-Te perdono Harry. Nunca te culpé. Sacrifiqué mi vida para darte la esperanza… Esperanza de vivir, esperanza de sentir, esperanza de amar y continuar viviendo feliz. Vive la vida que yo no pude vivir y nunca olvides que ocurra lo que ocurra, te amé con todo mi corazón. Y sonríe. Siempre sonríe porque nunca sabes a cuántas personas puedes alegrar con una simple sonrisa. Cuida a tu esposa… ella te ama como yo te amé una vez incluso más… Algún día nos encontraremos en un lugar distinto, y quizá entonces, podamos permanecer unidos. Por cierto, tus padres están orgullosos de ti. Te quiero Harry… Hasta dentro de unos años, mi único y verdadero amor…

**FIN… **

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Debo agradecer a los que han seguido mi historia, tanto a los que lo han hecho desde el principio dejandome reviews como a los que la han seguido de forma anónima.**

**Ah, y comunicaros que sigo con mi proyecto "la lagrima de Lahntra, el poder del descendiente" y que espero veros por allí para que lo leais y me deis vuetras más sinceras opiniones.**

**Bueno, ahora sí se acabó.**

**Me gustaría recibir reviews diciendome si ha gustado o si no, incluso de aquellos que nunca me han dejado un mensaje. :D**

**Nos leemos pronto, un besito!**

**Sed felices!**


End file.
